


Eu estou doente, mas eu não estou morto

by CinnamonOcean



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Protective Theo Nelson, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Unreliable Narrator, Victim Blaming, self-fingering
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 146,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOcean/pseuds/CinnamonOcean
Summary: Quão difícil é acreditar no amor quando você aparentemente não tem nada a oferecer, ou quando você acha que não o merece.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 130
Kudos: 22





	1. Aprendi seu nome

**Author's Note:**

> Comecei a escrever essa história como homenagem a dois amigos e uma forma de exaltar todo meu amor por Foggy Nelson. Acabei tentando escreve-la em Inglês. Mas infelizmente, e aparentemente, meu Inglês é tão fraco quando meu Português e acabei decepcionando (muito).  
> Então, enquanto não aprimoro meu Inglês, decidi publicar no meu idioma materno mesmo.  
> Caso alguém goste (e ache que vale a pena de verdade) sinta-se a vontade para traduzi-la no idioma que desejar. Ficarei feliz com isso.  
> Sinta-se a vontade para reportar quaisquer erros. (Com carinho, por favor, pois sou uma alma sensível e ansiosa que sofre de dislexia leve).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tive que repostar esse capitulo, pois sem querer eu excluí ele (embora eu não me lembre de ter feito isso)  
> Agradeço à Lidi25 que é uma pessoa querida que havia salvo e me enviou por e-mail e isso me deixou tão tão feliz. Saber que tem alguém lendo e gostando disso me anima a continuar

“Certo, tudo bem então! Obrigado por nada!” Theo desligou o telefone com tanta violência que o barulho ecoou por todo o açougue. O que fez com que o cliente idoso parado em frente à balança onde Ronan embalava se encolhesse sutilmente. O homem olhou para o jovem com olhos arregalados em uma mistura de medo e preocupação. O cliente era um velho conhecido da família Nelson, como a maioria dos clientes em todo o bairro. Ron, o primo de Theo, deu ao homem seu melhor sorriso e um volte sempre bastante amigável, mas assim que o homem atravessou a porta, ele girou o corpo para olhar Theo com desaprovação por seu ato descontrolado. Theo, impaciente como sempre, apenas suspirou pesadamente e esfregou a barba por fazer. Olhando para a agenda desgastada, ele rabiscou uma nota. Essa foi ... bem ... ele já não conseguia mais se lembrar para quantas clínicas ele havia ligado apenas essa manhã. E cada ligação o transferia para outra e outra e outra e assim por diante.

Ele decidiu que já era hora de descansar de todo esse estresse e raiva de pessoas desconhecidas que estavam apenas "fazendo seu trabalho". Ele podia sentir sua veia pulsando na sua nuca. Mas sua mente não podia simplesmente se desligar. As palavras desta última ligação ecoavam em sua cabeça: "Infelizmente, o seguro não cobre, mas você pode optar por entrar na lista de espera". Uma lista que somente Deus sabe quando alcançaria o nome de seu irmão. Por fim ele se levantou e esticou as costas. Olhando para a rua. Tentando encontrar uma solução. Theo olhou para o céu azul e suspirou. Ele já tinha desistido de rezar a muito tempo.

“Theo? Você ainda está aí?” A voz de Foggy saiu abafada, tirando Theo de seu transe. Foggy estava deitado em um sofá gasto em um quarto adjacente a loja, assistindo a um programa de culinária. Provavelmente uma reprise. Ele adorava ver todas aquelas pessoas correndo freneticamente com pratos equilibrados nas mãos... tantos movimentos de mãos, braços, pernas e pés. Ele sempre dizia que quase podia sentir o cheiro de toda aquela comida. Era algo psicossomático, talvez. Mas ele odiava a parte da eliminação. Ele se sentia mal ao ver pessoas sendo severamente criticadas e julgadas. Foggy odiava ver pessoas que estavam dando seu melhor chorar. Na realidade, ele odiava ver qualquer pessoa chorar.

"Desculpe cara, eu estava um pouco distraído." Theo disse puxando uma cadeira para sentar um pouco na frente do irmão, mas sem cobrir a vista da televisão.

"Alguma novidade?" Foggy perguntou sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

"Infelizmente ainda não. Mas continuarei procurando okay? Você não pode ficar sem fisioterapia por tanto tempo. Eles poderiam ter nos avisado pelo menos! Isso nos daria tempo para nos prepararmos para, quem sabe, fazer um plano, não sei..." Theo disse desanimado.

"Ei. Eu não gosto de ver você tão preocupado comigo. Parece que você é meu pai.” Foggy falou suavemente, tentando dar uma risadinha. Mas o sorriso logo se transformou em uma tosse. Theo levantou-se rapidamente para pegar um pouco de água do jarro no canto à sua disposição. Ultimamente, seu irmão estava sufocando com muita facilidade. Ele também estava tendo dificuldade em engolir e no início do mês desmaiou na hora do banho. Foi assustador. Ele colocou o canudo de aço inoxidável no copo e cuidadosamente o situou nos lábios do irmão. A prima Mia havia dado a Foggy um monte desses canudos. Ela disse que era importante não destruir o planeta. Agora, toda vez que Foggy bebia em um deles, sentia que era de alguma forma útil para alguma coisa e estava contribuindo para um mundo melhor. Isso era um pouco reconfortante. Ele tomou um pequeno gole e cantarolou com uma careta conspiratória.

"O que foi?" Theo perguntou assim que ele colocou o copo no lugar e se sentou novamente, jogando ao ar seus cabelos rebeldes que cobriam sua visão.

“Que tal poupar nossas belas vozes e contas telefônicas e procurar algum tipo de luz no fim do túnel - ele parou drasticamente e levantou uma sobrancelha desafiadora – na Internet! Então descobrimos tudo o que precisamos sobre os centros de fisioterapia, evitando o constrangimento de eles dizerem em nossos rostos, espere, ouvidos, que não podemos pagar, certo? Ein, que tal?"

Theo considerou o insulto mais apropriado para o irmão, mas ainda se levantou e pegou o laptop da estante e o colocou na mesa de café. Mesmo sabendo que Foggy estava certo, Theo odiava encontrar centenas de resultados para uma simples pesquisa no Google. Para ele, era uma perda de um tempo que eles não tinham.

"Idiota" Ele disse mesmo assim.

"Ainda assim você me ama." Foggy o provocou, soando divertido. Theo ajoelhou-se e puxou a mesa para mais perto de seu irmão. Ele abriu o laptop e olhou para Foggy com olhos interrogativos. Esperando. Foggy revirou os olhos.

"Procure - ele olhou pensativamente para o teto - fisioterapia para pessoas de baixa renda em na nossa região"

"Tão simples", disse Theo completamente sem emoção. "Okay então".

Ele digitou lentamente, procurando as letras corretas e mordendo o lábio. Demorou um instante, mas o primeiro resultado parecia promissor.

O bufo de alivio de Theo dizia ‘Oh, graças a Deus!’. Theo meio que odiava computadores. Mesmo jovem, ele nunca se interessou nem teve muito tempo para tecnologia. Ele nem sequer tinha redes sociais.

"Hm." Ele disse coçando a barba por fazer.

"Hm o que?" "Isso parece bom demais para ser verdade." Theo apertou os olhos lendo e seus lábios liam frases rápidas e ilegíveis.

"O que é bom?" Foggy estava começando a ficar impaciente.

"Oh!" Ele exclamou com um sorriso largo enquanto rolava a tela sem prestar atenção ao irmão. E Foggy grunhiu.

"Eu juro por Deus Theo, se eu tiver que perguntar de novo e você me ignorar, eu vou levantar daqui e chutar sua bunda!"

Theo levantou os olhos para o irmão e sorriu. “Certo, tudo bem ... desculpe. O primeiro resultado da pesquisa é muito interessante. Olha só. 'Centro de Fisioterapia localizado em Hell’s Kitchen para pessoas de baixa renda’ ”. Ele continuou lendo em um murmúrio inaudível que Foggy teve que se esforçar para entender. "Eles são novos e usam um método não tradicional. Eles usam a meditação para alivio da dor. Mas eles têm os aparelhos e equipamentos necessários. Piscina aquecida para hidroterapia. Olha, isso é incrível, cara!" Ele virou o laptop para que Foggy pudesse ver as fotos. Os olhos de Foggy se iluminaram em esperança. “O fisioterapeuta é um cara novo. Mais novo que você. Ele é graduado e tem muitas ... bem ... todas essas coisas quando um cara estuda pra burro e tem diplomas e mais diplomas - ele disse sério, franzindo a testa. “Bem, o mais importante, as avaliações são às quartas-feiras. Basta ligar e agendar.” Ele terminou a frase com um enorme sorriso para o irmão e se levantou para tirar o telefone do bolso. Foggy olhou para ele com carinho. Ele tinha muita sorte de ter seu irmão e mãe com ele.

Theo se agachou para rolar a tela para informações de contato e uma risadinha meio debochada escapou de seus lábios ao ver a foto de um homem meio tímido em roupas brancas, braços cruzados, cabelos castanho-avermelhados e barba por fazer. O homem também tinha um olhar tímido e distante.

"Esse deve ser ..." - ele apertou os olhos para ler a legenda da foto. “Matthew Michael Murdock. Matthew Michael Murdock.” Ele repetiu olhando para o irmão e segurando a risada. Os dois riram alto, sem saber exatamente do que estavam rindo.

"MMM" Eles fizeram o som em uníssono. A risada de Theo diminuiu de intensidade quando ele se concentrou na tela e na foto do homem em questão.

“O que foi?” Foggy perguntou ainda sorrindo um pouco. Mas Theo fez uma careta de descrença. Ele se inclinou como se de alguma forma tivesse entendido errado e colar o rosto na tela mudaria a realidade do que acabara de ver. Ele apertou a boca e depois mordeu o lábio suspirando pelas narinas.

"Vou continuar no Google, ok?" Ele disse decepcionado. Toda a alegria e energia sendo drenadas como se tivessem sido desligadas da tomada sem contagem regressiva.

"O que aconteceu Theo?" Foggy perguntou, alarmado. Mas Theo já havia começado a digitar na barra de pesquisa. "Por favor, me fala o que foi." Ele o olhou com olhos suplicantes.

“Nada cara. É só que... não vale a pena, Foggy. Eu não acho que eles estejam qualificados para fazer qualquer coisa por você, amigo "

"Mas cara... o que há de errado?" Foggy perguntou com uma voz pequena.

“Um cara cego, Foggy! Um maldito cego!” Theo explodiu. Separando sílaba por sílaba para provar seu ponto e desgosto. “Não é à toa que eles praticamente imploram por pacientes. Como você acha que um maldito cego será capaz de ajudá-lo, hein?” Theo levantou-se e deu as costas ao irmão.

"Theo?" Foggy o chamou com um pequeno sorriso. "Você está sendo tão preconceituoso quanto aquelas pessoas que pensam que eu sou apenas minha cadeira de rodas" Theo bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos violentamente. Ele estava tão frustrado. "Venha aqui." Theo ajoelhou-se na frente do irmão. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ele não queria que seu irmão o visse chorando. Ele havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Foggy tinha que ser a presença feliz na casa, mesmo em sua condição. E Foggy, por sua vez fez o possível para não fazer o irmãozinho chorar. Mas foi tão difícil. Theo teve que aprender a engolir a sensação sem nome que crescia em seu peito por se forçar a ver aquela figura mole como seu irmão. Ele não podia mostrar fraqueza. Ele tinha que ter estômago forte. Ele precisava ser forte por sua família. Mesmo muitas vezes colocando toda a família em problemas por decisões tomadas de modo brusco. Theo viu um jovem forte e capaz imobilizado em uma cama. Ele costumava pensar em seu irmão como incapaz as vezes. Doeu na boca do estômago ver seu irmão sendo alimentado e higienizado pelas mãos de outras pessoas. Ele odiava ver sua mãe contar as moedas e seu pai trabalhar como vigia noturno em uma fábrica e esse dinheiro quase nunca ser o suficiente. Ele odiava vê-los chorar sem entender bem o porquê. Ele odiava não ter atenção o suficiente e odiar seu irmão por isso. Ele se odiava por ter tido esse sentimento alguma vez.

Quando o pai deles morreu, Theo teve que ser forte. Força mental e física. Ele não deveria quebrar. Ele se tornou um homem forte, pelo esforço de lidar com o irmão mais velho. Ele viu os sonhos de um jovem na faculdade sendo interrompidos tão cedo. Ele ainda era criança quando seu pai o acordou e o levou para a casa da tia Ruth. Eram cerca de duas horas da manhã. E ele não entendeu por que seu pai dirigia tão rápido e sua mãe estava chorando tanto. Depois de algumas semanas, seu irmão voltou para casa em uma cadeira de rodas. Com olhos escuros. Em silêncio. ‘Dois tiros’. Foi o que ele ouviu alguém dizer. 'Saindo de uma festa na casa de um colega do campus.'

Foggy lutou e mexeu a mão direita que seu irmão entendeu como um chamado para se aproximar. Theo prontamente pegou a mão dele e a envolveu perto do peito.

"Theo, meu irmão." Foggy suspirou dramaticamente e continuou sua voz suave como um sussurro. "Eu te amo tanto." Theo já estava chorando. "Eu te amo, mas às vezes você é tão burro." Ele sorriu e Theo apenas revirou os olhos. “Leia novamente, não acredito que ele seja o único profissional lá. O cara é cego. Qual é o problema? Você leu que ele é mais do que capaz de me ajudar a ter uma melhor qualidade de vida. E eu realmente preciso da fisioterapia para ter uma melhor qualidade de vida... para fortalecer o pouco que resta...” Ele cantarolou. “Para ser fortalecido. Não vou sair por aí dançando sapateado, ok. Mas poderei respirar melhor e ter um melhor funcionamento de outros órgãos. O cara é cego? O que tem? Isso não faz diferença nenhuma para mim. Eu também gostaria de aprender a meditar. Então, por favor, não julgue o livro pela capa e ligue para o cego gostoso.” Ele concluiu com uma nota de humor em sua voz. Theo o olhou por um longo momento.

"Pervertido." Disse Theo, levantando-se e esfregando os olhos molhados. Foggy apenas sorriu e balançou as sobrancelhas maliciosamente. Então Theo voltou sua atenção para a página da web, digitando um número no celular. Seus olhos percorreram a sala enquanto esperava a ligação ser concluída. Ele olhou para a água no copo com o canudo e a cadeira de rodas no canto. E depois seus olhos pousaram em algumas fotos na estante velha. Havia uma foto em particular que ele se lembrava com carinho e rancor ao mesmo tempo. Um Foggy rabugento, vestindo uma camisa do Metallica e um pirralho no colo, sorrindo e puxando a orelha do irmão. Naquela época, Theo tinha apenas 12 anos. Ele não entendia bem a realidade de seu irmão. Até que um dia sua mãe teve uma conversa séria com ele sobre como ele deveria ter mais cuidado com seu irmão e delegou a ele pequenas funções relacionadas a seu irmão mais velho. Theo passou a entender que Foggy dependia dos outros para coisas que Theo nunca imaginaria. A partir de então, ele sentiu que deveria ser responsável pela vida de Foggy. Desde então, ele perdeu a infância. Desde então ele se colocou em segundo plano. Desde então ele se anulou.

"Alô? Vi o seu site... sim...”. Foggy lutou para prestar atenção. "Não, não. É para o meu irmão...humm... quadriplegia...sim.. quartas-feiras? Ótimo! Sim... Franklin Percy Nelson... Hum... 36 anos."

Por fim, Theo ficou em silêncio e olhou para o irmão. Por um longo minuto ele ouvia o que a mulher do outro lado da linha tinha a dizer. Theo apertou os lábios e se levantou, ficando de costas para o irmão. Com um clique suave, ele se trancou na pequena cozinha. Foggy ficou confuso e amaldiçoou. A frustração de seu irmão era tangível.

"Escute moça você pode -- pode transferir a ligação para o Sr. Murdock, por favor?" A mulher do outro lado tinha um leve sotaque que Theo não conseguiu identificar de onde era. Ela foi educada e falou em um tom como se quase sentisse pena.

“Senhor, o site deixou muito claro que o programa é para crianças de até 15 anos. Você não leu?” Com isso, Theo soltou uma risada amarga.

“Não, eu não li. Estou cansado de ler. Estou cansado de tantas cláusulas. Meu irmão está sem a maldita fisioterapia porque o plano decidiu que ele não iria mais atendê-lo. Aparentemente, seu seguro está suspenso. E eu não sei. Cada hora alguém de diz uma coisa diferente. Desde então, tenho feito ligações e mais ligações apenas para sermos tratados como lixo. Eu sei que não é problema seu, mas se você soubesse...” Ele continuou falando e falando, quando aparentemente a mulher falou algo com alguém do outro lado da linha.

Ao fundo ele ouviu uma voz profunda, mas abafada, como se estivesse a certa distancia: “Vamos abrir uma exceção para ele, Claire. Agende a avaliação.” Embora Theo tenha entendido muito bem o que foi dito, de alguma forma a adrenalina o impedia de frear o fluxo de palavras.

“Senhor, você pode, por favor, ficar calmo por um momento? O Sr. Murdock concordou em ver seu irmão para uma avaliação.”

Theo desabou na parede da pequena cozinha. Ele colocou a mão no rosto e a exaustão finalmente saiu em lágrimas. Um suspiro pesado saiu de sua boca aberta. Deus, ele estava tão cansado de tudo isso. Parece que ele estava sempre preparado para brigas.

"Obrigado. Eu --eu não sei como agradecer.”

"Não precisa me agradecer. Eu só preciso de mais informações sobre seu irmão.” E assim ele fez. Ele sabia todos os dados de seu irmão de cor. Sua voz engasgou com o pequeno fio de esperança, mesmo a mulher tendo deixado claro que era apenas uma avaliação. Ele permaneceu no chão por alguns minutos antes de se recompor e se levantar.

Eventualmente, ele limpou o rosto e foi em direção ao irmão. Foggy já estava cochilando, então Theo se ajoelhou e disse suavemente em frente a ele. “Primeiro passo concluído com sucesso.” Theo disse sussurrando.

“Eu ouvi os gritos de uma garotinha. Ela esta bem?” Foggy abriu os olhos e disse, sussurrando também. “O que eu ensinei sobre a arte de humilhar com o tom de voz? Você seria um péssimo advogado.”

“Você não me ensinou nada. O ponto é que eles marcaram a avaliação.”

"Mas posso não passar nessa avaliação." Foggy contestou sonolento.

"Não se o requisito for beleza." Theo provocou.

"Você está mudando de assunto" Foggy fechou os olhos adormecendo.

"Sim, tudo bem. Pelo que li no site, a avaliação é apenas para saber sobre suas necessidades e como trabalhar com elas".

"E a parte que você não leu?" Foggy abriu os olhos e continuou: “Apenas crianças. Idiota. Você deixou o site aberto bem na minha cara. Foi a primeira coisa que meus olhos focaram. Nisso e no MMM gostoso, é claro.” Foggy disse com um sorriso, mas fechando os olhos novamente. Ele parecia exausto.

"Foggy, ei. Você quer ir para o quarto"? Theo sacodiu de leve o ombro do irmão.

"Sim. Mas você pode me ajudar a sentar por um momento? Quero falar com você uma coisa.” Theo assentiu e se levantou para ajudar seu irmão. Ele ajeitou os travesseiros e o colocou na posição sentada. Então, afastando o laptop, Theo sentou-se na mesa de café. Foggy respirou fundo. Era difícil para ele ser o irmão mais velho quando sua condição (e as pessoas ao seu redor) constantemente o lembravam de quão dependente ele era.

"O que aconteceu entre você e a Brenda?" Ele atirou de uma vez.

"Eu não sei do que você esta falando." Theo disse em tom seco. Visivelmente chateado pelo irmão ter abordado o assunto. Mentalmente, Foggy esfregou uma mão no rosto.

“Cristo Theo, eu não sou criança. Você estava tão feliz com ela. Ela veio algumas vezes, e agora ela simplesmente sumiu e você não fala mais sobre ela a dias.”

“Os relacionamentos são assim, Fog. Vem e vão. Assim é a vida.” Foggy apenas o encarou por um longo tempo. Seus olhos brilharam sobre o rosto de seu irmão.

“Não, Foggy. Apenas pare ok? Não foi por sua culpa.”

"Theo, até quanto você vai ficar em segundo plano por minha causa?" Ele engoliu em seco e disse com uma voz embargada, mas firme.

“Uma coisa não têm nada a ver uma com a outra. Simplesmente não deu certo entre nós. Apenas isso."

"Você está mentindo. Eu odeio mentiras e você sabe disso. Eu não sou burro, Theo. Ela deixou você por minha causa, não foi?"

"Uau! Quanta autoestima." Disse Theo sarcasticamente.

"Estou falando sério Theo."

"Porra cara, eu também." Ele se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro. “O que você quer ouvir, hein? Que ela me largou porque eu não dei atenção suficiente ou que terminei com ela porque ela não entendeu minha rotina? Que ela não entendeu que minha família é minha prioridade?” Foggy o seguiu com os olhos enquanto Theo continuava andando e gesticulando. "Qualquer uma Foggy, não importa o quanto eu a queira ou até ame, mas qualquer um que tente ficar à frente da minha família não merece estar ao meu lado."

"Theo se acalme, por favor." Ele parou na frente de Foggy com braços cruzados e respiração exaltada. Ele olhava para o irmão com raiva. Mas Foggy sabia que Theo não tinha raiva dele. Ele tinha raiva de tudo que seu irmão tinha que passar. Ele tinha raiva de um sistema que não funcionava e de pessoas que diziam que ele devia se importar mais com ele e a felicidade dele do que cuidar de seu irmão. Ainda demorou um pouco para ele se acalmar e sentar na frente de seu irmão novamente.

“Theo, você ainda é tão jovem. Não desperdice sua vida assim. Eu sei -- eu sei que você acha que eu sou sua responsabilidade e que você não tem escolha. Mas você tem. Eu não vou morrer se você sair às vezes."

"Mas e você? E sua vida? Eu não posso sair e deixar você sozinho com a mãe. Eu já decidi que só vou sair com alguém de novo se você também tiver alguém."

"Cara, então você com certeza vai morrer sozinho." Foggy sorriu.

"Você ainda pode encontrar alguém Fog." Foggy riu ainda mais da escolha de palavras de seu irmão. "Sério. Você pode se apaixonar. Ser feliz. Sua vida não acabou. Quero fazer o meu melhor para que você fique bem e possa seguir em frente."

"Bem. Desde que você coloca assim... não é a coisa mais difícil para eu me apaixonar. A parte mais difícil é alguém se apaixonar por mim. Aparentemente, eu não saio por aí indo a bares ou clubes noturnos.” Foggy olhou para ele com olhos conspiratórios e Theo se aproximou. "Mas veja bem, pode ser que algumas daquelas Testemunhas de Jeová venham aqui e me vejam. Eles são bonitos, arrumados e limpos."

Os ombros de Theo caíram. "Você quer que eu apresente a você algum deles quando...”

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Theo.” Foggy revirou os olhos. “Você não vai agir de todo esquisito com ninguém. Eu estou bem. Eu aceitei minha realidade. Só não quero que você pare de pensar em si mesmo para se concentrar exclusivamente em mim. Eu quero que você faça coisas de jovens."

“Eu posso te levar a um lugar acessível. Então, nós dois conhecemos pessoas."

“Agradeço sua boa vontade, rapaz, mas não, obrigado. Você acha que alguém vai me ver e imediatamente pensar: uau! Que cara interessante! Olha como ele dança na pista! Ele deve ser um monstro sexual na cama! Não, Theo, já é constrangedor o bastante o número de pessoas falando comigo como se eu fosse uma criança suja e gordurosa. Imagine olhares bêbados e frenéticos à noite dando tapinhas na minha cabeça e falando comigo como se meu cérebro tivesse derretido. Eu não suportaria.”

"Até que eles te conheçam e vejam o cara incrível que você é."

“Vamos ser sinceros, irmão, à primeira vista o que eles veem é apenas uma cadeira de rodas. E sou muito trabalho para valer a pena.”

"Mas você ainda é um cara bonitão."

"Você acabou de dizer o contrário ainda agora.” disse Foggy, apertando os olhos. Mas ele sorriu apesar de si mesmo.

"Eu disse, mas não é isso que eu penso, ok?" Theo disse com um encolher de ombros.

\--

"Theo está muito esperançoso com essa nova terapia alternativa", disse Anna, ajustando os travesseiros entre as pernas do filho. E adicionando mais um entre a parede. "Confortável?" Ela esticou as costas e sorriu.

Ela cheirava a bolo e pãezinhos de canela. Ela cheirava como uma mãe. Colo quente e abraços apertados. Ele nunca esqueceu a sensação de beber chocolate quente aos pés dela enquanto ela passava a mão pelos cabelos dele. Cabelos sempre mais compridos que a maioria dos outros meninos. Ela sempre foi tão gentil com ele. Mesmo depois que Theo, seu legítimo filho nasceu, ela não o deixou de lado.

"Theo é um garoto tão especial! Ele tem tanta força e esperança que às vezes faz as coisas mais estúpidas.” Foggy disse.

"E você, filho. Você perdeu a fé?" Ele apenas desviou o olhar dela.

"Oh meu querido." Ele tentou não fazê-lo, mas ele já estava chorando. A garganta apertada de contar as lágrimas. Lágrimas que agora desciam e atingiam seu travesseiro em um suave e abafado tum tum.

“Eu - eu tento mãe, mas às vezes é tão difícil. Dia após dia ser esse fardo. Theo está cansado. E me destrói vê-lo tentar disfarçar o quão desesperado e emocionalmente esgotado ele está.” Ele engoliu uma bola de dor na garganta e continuou. “Ele pensa -- ele pensa que se ele desviar os olhos de mim, algo ruim pode acontecer ou eu posso morrer. Ele acha que com a fisioterapia poderei recuperar os movimentos, mas os médicos foram categóricos quando disseram...”

Ele não pôde continuar. E sua mãe já estava chorando também. Ela enxugou as lágrimas dele com as mãos, passando os dedos ternamente pelas pálpebras e bochechas.

"Eu sei meu amor, eu sei." Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos até Foggy se acalmar. Depois de um tempo, ela virou o travesseiro molhado de lágrimas para o lado que estava seco. Foggy sentiu o frescor do travesseiro em seu rosto, e isso foi um pequeno alivio refrescante. "Não é fácil para nenhum de nós.” Ela continuou. “E eu sei que é muito pior para você. Deus é testemunha de que eu trocaria de lugar com você sem um piscar de olhos. Eu não pensaria duas vezes se tivesse essa oportunidade meu amor."

"Mas eu não suportaria te ver nessa mesma condição."

"Eu sei.” Ela afirmou quase que com um pequeno sorriso triunfante de mãe que sabe de todas as coisas. “Deus criou as mães assim. Mesmo destruídas, juntamos nossos pedaços para carregar nossos bebês. Não importa qual o tamanho deles. Nós engolimos nossa dor, meu anjo. E temos essa esperança de que nossos filhos sejam muito mais felizes que nós. Esse é o objetivo de uma mãe.” Ela disse enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo dele. "Agora descanse. Durma bem, meu anjo. Eu te amo. Sempre." Ela se inclinou sobre ele e o beijou na têmpora.

"Eu também te amo. Muito." Ele disse fechando os olhos quando ela saiu do quarto e apagou a luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título e história inspirados na música The Modern Leper do Frightened Rabbit


	2. Aceito que você pode não se importar em nunca mais me ver novamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alguns anos atrás

Faltavam poucos meses para Matt se mudar para um dos dormitórios da Columbia, e cara, ele estava muito ansioso para abrir as asas e voar para longe dali.

Ao longo dos anos, Matt esteve mais vezes do que ele realmente queria estar em lares temporários. Mas ele nunca se adaptou. E todos nós sabemos o que acontece com crianças velhas de mais para serem adotadas. Todas as outras crianças se animavam sempre que aparecia alguém interessando em formar uma família maior. Mas Matt, Matt nem fazia mais questão de demonstrar algum tipo de simpatia. Então, os natais acompanhado de uma família falsa foram ficando cada vez mais escassos. Até que um dia ele se viu adolescente em um orfanato solitário véspera de um feriado que ele odiava.

Uma freira, irmã Maggie, teceu para ele um cachecol e deu a ele na noite de Natal. O fundo de seu coração se aqueceu com um sentimento quase familiar. Matt passou os dedos pelo padrão da linha e o aconchegou em sua bochecha, sentido o calor e a textura.

“É vermelho.” Disse ela. “Acho que vai ficar bem em você.”

Matt quase sorriu. Então ele se lembrou de onde vinha aquele sentimento. Ele se lembrou de uma casquinha de sorvete. Ele se lembrou da pulseira. De como ela foi amassada na mão do velho. Então Matt agradeceu a freira e colocou o cachecol de lado em sua cama, voltando a se concentrar em seu livro. A freira parecia querer dizer algo, mas ela simplesmente se levantou. Ela olhou para as outras três camas vazias e se retirou, fechando a porta.

Para ser honesto, o que tornava sua rotina cansativa era o fingimento. E ele estava levando uma vida dupla há bastante tempo. Desde que foi treinado por Stick, e depois que Stick o deixou, Matt percebeu que poderia usar seus sentidos para muitas coisas além de sentir dor nos ouvidos e sentir cheiros fortes e enjoativos.

Matt começou a se concentrar mais seus sentidos e escolher o que era útil para ele ou não. Ele começou a descobrir o que as pessoas pensavam dele. Ele percebeu todos os sorrisos falsos que eles lhe davam. Muitas vezes ele teve que cerrar os punhos para conter qualquer reação que o entregasse, quando um garoto malcriado fazia dele motivo de piada enquanto os outros riam. E isso era muito, muito chato.

Certa vez, ele quebrou o nariz de um garoto que havia cuspido em sua comida pensando que ele não descobriria. E quebrou o dedo de outro garoto assim que este lhe mostrou o dedo do meio enquanto os outros riam.

Sim. Ele era conhecido por ser uma criança bastante impetuosa.

Algumas crianças o ignoravam por ter medo dele. Já outras o ignoravam por não saber lidar com um garoto cego. E sempre havia alguém que era pego pelas freiras para ser forçado a ser gentil com ele. Essas, ele odiava mais.

Ninguém havia descoberto sua vida dupla. Ainda.

Com o tempo, Matt descobriu que era capaz de deixar o orfanato à noite para percorrer a cidade pelos telhados. Onde ele poderia estar livre. Onde ele podia ser ele mesmo. Ele ia cada vez mais longe.

No começo, ele apenas ficava lá, sem saber muito bem o que ouvir. Sem saber o que estava procurando. Até que um dia, ele ouviu uma mulher gritando por sua corrente de ouro que acabara de ser arrancada do pescoço. Matt sorriu e desceu do telhado.

Ele passou a derrubar pequenos ladrões de carteiras. Depois ladrões de lojas.

Às vezes, ele apenas assustava ladrões de carros, que corriam sem saber o que os estavam atingindo.

Um dia ele ouviu um velho assediando uma garota. Ele socou e socou e socou até que restassem poucos dentes na boca do homem. Até o homem chorar e pedir perdão a Deus por enviar o diabo para puni-lo.

Em noites assim, ele voltava e dormia com um sorriso e uma sensação de realização no rosto.

Mas antes ele deslizava pela janela, sorrateiro. Trocava de roupa e detectava se havia algum dano ou sangue em seu corpo que pudesse denunciar suas atividades clandestinas.

Sempre que ele recebia um golpe que sabia que causaria uma contusão, uma marca, ele fingia tropeçar e cair com alguma testemunha por perto. Ninguém suspeitaria do adolescente cego e desajeitado que caiu no banheiro ou deu um passo em falso em direção à cozinha de madrugada.

Às vezes ele podia ser bastante dramático.

Nos dias em que ele não podia escapar despercebido, ele ficava acordado na cama apenas ouvindo os sons da cidade.

Risos

Choros

Pessoas

Música

Carros

Chuva

Famílias

Vida

_Sirenes_

Mesmo antes do acidente, ele inventava histórias sobre sirenes de ambulância. Matt fora uma criança pobre sem muitas opções de diversão a não ser sua imaginação.

Agora, com os sentidos aprimorados, uma das coisas mais assustadoras em sua opinião era ouvir pessoas lutando pelas suas vidas. O som de seu próprio coração antecipando o pior, se fundia com as batidas desesperadas da equipe do EMS e da vítima.

Ele ouviu dezenas de vidas desaparecerem. E doía ser apenas um espectador e não poder fazer nada.

Ele seguia a ambulância o máximo que podia. Ou até que a equipe ficasse em silêncio ou pior, começasse a falar sobre futebol ou o fim de semana, ignorando totalmente a vida perdida ali, bem na sua frente.

Era sexta-feira à noite quando Matt ouviu uma sirene que nunca esqueceria.

Ele estava deitado de costas olhando para o teto. Faltavam apenas sete meses para se despedir do orfanato. Matt estava contando os dias. Não que ele odiasse o lugar ou não estivesse agradecido por ter sido acolhido. Ele só queria provar para si mesmo que poderia ir mais longe. E se tornar o homem que seu pai queria muito que ele fosse. Jack ficaria orgulhoso _dessa_ parte dele.

Então um som o distraiu de seus pensamentos.

Uma ambulância corria a alguns quarteirões. Ele só podia ouvir pedaços do que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Havia um coração que batia tão alto e rápido quanto um coelho assustado. Matt sentiu um aperto no peito diferente dos que ele estava acostumado a sentir nesse tipo de situação.

_"Você precisa se acalmar."_

_"M-minha-mãe -- ligue para minha mãe -- ahh eu-- eu não sinto meu corpo -- meu deus -- eu ..."_

_“Você levou um tiro, isso é normal nesses casos. Provavelmente voltará ao normal em breve.”_

_"Ligue para meus pais... ligue - ligue para eles, ligue...”._

_"Nós já entramos em contato com eles e já estamos indo para o hospital. Fique calmo."_

_"Deus -- eu não quero morrer. Eu não..."_

_"Você não vai. Franklin me escute. Fique comigo. Você não vai."_

_"Iniciando_ _RCP... "_ Uma terceira voz disse com o equipamento em mãos quando o jovem se calou inconsciente.

A última coisa que Matt ouviu foi o som agudo do desfibrilador em ação. Então ele sentou-se imediatamente inclinando a cabeça na tentativa de ouvir o máximo possível, mas a ambulância desapareceu de seu campo auditivo, se misturando com os sons do tráfego.

O pânico formou uma névoa em seu cérebro, deixando-o incapaz de filtrar os sons da cidade para rastrear aquela ambulância novamente.

As últimas palavras daquele jovem eram familiares para ele. A forma como ele gaguejou pelos pais... Ele conhecia esse sentimento de desamparo. Ele se lembrava de como ele se sentiu sozinho mesmo rodeado por estranhos quando ficou cego. Ele se lembrava de como era ter medo de tudo, inclusive do futuro.

Matt sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Então, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de pular da cama e ir para a janela ao seu lado para escapar mais uma vez. Desta vez ele estava em uma missão nobre. Sua primeira missão.

Era uma noite fria e todo mundo já estava dormindo embaixo de cobertores pesados. Como de costume, ninguém acordou. Ele correu pelos telhados para o hospital mais próximo. Era mais óbvio que, pela urgência, a ambulância teria levado Franklin para lá.

Mas ele não esperava a reação das pessoas na recepção ao ver um garoto descalço de moletom procurando um Franklin. Um Franklin sem sobrenome.

A recepcionista notou sua cegueira e olhou para seus pés sujos.

"Você é da família?" Ela questionou com simpatia.

"Ele é meu amigo. Preciso saber se ele está bem."

"Espere um momento e eu vou informa-lo." Ela deu um sorriso falso e se retirou para cochichar com um homem. Um segurança. Matt sentiu o cheiro do óleo da arma e ouviu o arrastar pesado de seu colete em outro tecido.

Matt estava tentando ouvir algo que poderia levá-lo ao garoto da ambulância quando sentiu que o homem o olhava desconfiado.

Aparentemente mulher na recepção confundiu-o com algum paciente psiquiátrico ou algo assim. Ele seria levado à força e isso não seria nada bom.

Quando o homem se aproximou, o garoto cego já havia sumido.

"Estúpido. Estúpido. Você precisa ter mais cuidado Murdock." Matt andava de um lado para o outro no telhado do hospital.

Mas então ele respirou fundo e se concentrou no prédio abaixo dele. Tantos sons e cheiros. Era difícil. Ele não conseguia ouvir nada. E o medo o atingiu. Franklin teria morrido assim, sem sequer ver os pais? Já que Matt estava ali no telhado de um hospital, ele não iria embora enquanto não descobrisse o que aconteceu com o jovem Frank.

Ele continuou agachado e se concentrou mais uma vez, insistindo em filtrar os sons. O esforço era tanto que ele estava começando a sentir uma leve enxaqueca.

_"Por que a comida aqui é tão eww? Eu tenho câncer, mas ainda estou vivo, caramba!"_

_"Eca!! Alguém vomitou por toda a enfermaria. Eu não vou limpar de novo"_

_"... overdose ..."_

_"... Nós sentimos muito, mas ele está em coma"_

_"Respire e empurre, vamos lá. Mais uma vez"_

**_"Ele ainda está em cirurgia, mas ele é jovem e forte. Ele sobreviverá"_ **

_"Respire... Empurre. Isso! Mais uma vez”_

Espere. Franklin estava sendo operado. Foi o que Matt observou.

_“Alguém me explica como meu filho sai de casa para estudar e isso acontece com ele? Ninguém nos diz nada! Vocês estão escondendo algo de nós!”_

_"Tenha calma Ed._

_“Sua esposa está certa, senhor Nelson. O médico falará com vocês daqui a pouco.”_

Passos.

Provavelmente a enfermeira os deixou na sala de espera. Estava tão frio no telhado. O vento cortando sua bochecha. Matt cruzou os braços para se aquecer.

_"Precisamos conversar com Rosalind, Ed."_

_"Não."_

_"Ela tem o direito de saber"_

_"Ela não tem direito ao nosso filho Anna"_

Matt se sentiu um parente distante ouvindo um assunto que não era de sua conta na mesa de jantar. Ele não podia desviar a sua atenção de ouvir. Apenas sentir desconforto por estar lá.

Depois de muito silêncio entre eles, apenas choro e algumas palavras ocasionais de conforto e lembrança sobre o quão forte e corajoso é o jovem Franklin, Matt acabou cochilando.

Quando acordou, um médico estava no meio de uma frase sobre uma das balas atingindo a coluna cervical C6. O outro projétil, o que atingiu próximo a C2 não seria retirado. “Fazer isso seria um risco, Senhor Nelson.” O médico parecia mostrar algum papel para o casal. Matt imaginou se tratar de algum tipo de gráfico. Ele concluiu dizendo que o rapaz respiraria mecanicamente por um período indeterminado, e que a equipe médica só seria capaz de definir o grau das lesões após 72 horas e um exame neurológico. Concluindo dessa forma, o médico se retirou.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de espera, o médico voltou para levá-los ao filho.

E lá estava ele. Franklin Nelson. Aquele batimento cardíaco que já se tornara tão familiar em tão pouco tempo. Errado. Sedado. A respiração dele ecoava através de tubos presos à boca e nariz. Ele estava deitado de bruços.

Ana colocou a mão sobre a boca e começou a chorar. Não devia ser uma visão bonita para uma mãe ver o filho deitado em uma cama de hospital meio morto, Matt pensou.

O médico os deixou com o filho. O silêncio permaneceu por quase 20 minutos sólidos. Matt só podia ouvir o som de mãos pelas costas do jovem e o choro da mulher. Eventualmente, o homem começou a chorar também. Porém, era um choro mais contido.

Matt se lembrou novamente de quando ficou cego. Lembrou-se de pai o abraçando no hospital.

_"Vai ficar tudo bem, Matty, vai ficar tudo bem.”_

Uma oração repetida por seu pai e agora por estranhos em uma situação semelhante.

Depois de um tempo, os Nelsons foram embora e Matt os seguiu pelo hospital até a rua. A mulher se ancorava no braço do marido enquanto andavam até o carro.

"Você está certa, precisamos conversar com Rosalind. Ela não o ama como você, mas ela precisa saber." O homem disse firmemente.

A mulher assentiu e permaneceu calada quando entraram no carro. E Matt voltou sua atenção para o quarto onde Franklin estava. Era tudo tão confuso. Ele se sentiu imediatamente apegado a alguém que ele nunca tivera contato antes. Ele não sabia nada sobre Franklin Nelson, mas ele parecia ter algumas coisas em comum com o próprio Matt. Tirando o fato de que Franklin tinha pais amorosos que se preocupavam com ele. Matt afastou esse pensamento amargo, antes que isso o fizesse ter inveja de uma pessoa que precisaria de todo amor e carinho ao longo dos próximos dias.

“Mas pode ser que ele não sobreviva” Matt pensou alto e balançou a cabeça, afastando mais esse pensamento também.

Provavelmente, já passava das três da manhã. Matt fechou os olhos, concentrando-se naquele batimento cardíaco. Vigiando ele. Resguardando ele. Matt não queria que nada acontecesse a Franklin Nelson. E ele se deixou levar pelo som do coração daquele rapaz, à parte dos sons mecânicos ao seu redor. Ele se imaginou sete andares a baixo, no mesmo quarto. Ele se aninharia naquela cama. Compartilhariam o mesmo calor. Ele finalmente se concentrou no sono e esqueceu os sons da cidade.

Ele nunca dormiu tão bem em sua vida.

Matt acordou com o som de um carro buzinando e freando. Merda! Já estava amanhecendo! Ele deu uma última espiada em Franklin e pulou do telhado do prédio. Se sentindo aliviado por Franklin estar seguro e bem, embora ainda sedado.

Um frio percorreu sua espinha quando, a alguns quarteirões antes de pousar no telhado do orfanato, ele foi capaz de ouvir um frenesi. Todos estavam procurando desesperadamente por ele! Seus corações não se acalmaram mais quando ele passou pela porta, com uma cara desconfiada, com roupas de dormir e com pés descalços e esfolados.

Quanto mais Matt tentava se explicar, mais enrolado em sua teia de mentiras ele ficava. E foi assim que eles _descobriram_ que o garoto cego estava entrando furtivamente em bares noturnos, fumando e bebendo ou algo assim. Coisas obviamente absurdas e proibidas pela lei de Deus. E, claro, ele foi forçado a ouvir um longo sermão, de Bíblia aberta e tudo, sobre como ele estava errado, errado e errado. O que ele podia fazer? Matt não estava disposto a contar a eles toda a verdade sobre si mesmo.

Derrotado, ele não teve opção e foi enviado para um orfanato no interior para passar seus últimos meses trabalhando em algo produtivo. Ele usou esses meses também para aprender o máximo que podia sobre a lesão de Franklin Nelson. Ele ligou para o hospital. E não foi nenhuma surpresa quando o hospital se recusou a dar qualquer tipo de informação sobre o paciente. Ele pesquisou _Franklin Nelson_ nas redes sociais para tentar encontra-lo. Mas nada. Nenhuma pista.

Quando Matt voltou, já matriculado na faculdade, ele percorreu a cidade tentando encontrar Franklin Nelson. Ele subia nos prédios mais altos para filtrar os sons da cidade, tentando ouvir qualquer traço ou pista que o levasse até os Nelsons. Todas as noites ele tentava ouvir e ouvir e ouvir.

Por fim, a vida de estudante na faculdade e a vida da noite com Elektra tomaram muito seu tempo e energia, e ele aceitou que talvez pudesse ter perdido o menino da ambulância para sempre. Matt engoliu um nó na garganta e se disciplinou para empurrar qualquer pensamento sobre Franklin Nelson para trás de seu cérebro. Mas sempre estava lá. Todos os dias.

Matt seguiu a vida pela qual seu pai se orgulharia. Pelo menos metade dela. Porém, Matt nunca se esqueceu daquele batimento cardíaco que amou assim que descobriu que ele existia.


	3. Osso, cartilagem e cuspe na luta sem roupas

Ah, se ao menos a população pudesse ver o infame Demolidor agora, o homem sem medo, cansado e esfarrapado em seu sofá, coberto de contusões nas costas e nos braços.

Matt sempre dizia a si mesmo que era o homem sem medo porque não podia ver as coisas terríveis que ele costumava enfrentar. A visão podia ser uma distração, como diria Stick. E a falta dela, em alguns casos era uma benção.

Entretanto, alguns hematomas e arranhões não significavam nada perto do cansaço mental de testemunhar uma cena nojenta. O fundo do poço da humanidade.

Um psicopata lhe disse uma vez que o que ele estava fazendo era uma perda de tempo. ‘algumas pessoas simplesmente não merecem uma segunda chance', disse o maluco que o acorrentara no telhado e que por ironia do destino estava saindo com sua amiga, e ex.

Vez após vez, ele foi forçado a espantar do fundo de sua mente o fato que aquele homem estava certo. Matt preferia acreditar que as pessoas mereciam não uma, mas quantas chances lhe fossem oferecidas.

Porém dessa vez ele se não se questionou se algumas pessoas mereciam. Ele se perguntou se algumas pessoas realmente _queriam_ uma segunda chance. 

Estava anoitecendo e Matt estava deixando seu trabalho como sempre fazia. Bengala batendo no chão como um pêndulo num ritmo quase hipnótico afastando outras pessoas de perto dele na calçada da volta para casa.

Foi então que o fedor e o gosto enjoativo da droga injetável agarraram em sua traqueia e ele se sentiu enjoado. Havia um casal brigando a alguns quarteirões de distância dali.

Ele ainda estava em roupas civis e, por um momento, decidiu não se envolver. Mas os gritos da mulher se tornaram cada vez mais estridentes em seus ouvidos.

Ela gritou para ele parar. Mas o homem insistiu e arrancou as roupas dela jogando-a no chão. Ele tentou arrancar as calças, mas era um trabalho desajeitado sob o efeito da droga. E para piorar sua ação, um homem caiu do céu com uma espécie de pano cobrindo os olhos.

Não seria muito difícil se livrar do agressor. Matt podia sentir o cheiro da podridão de seus dentes e roupas sujas grudadas em seu corpo esquelético. Contudo...

O homem começou a rir. Aquele homem fedorento estava rindo dele?

Ele riu. Ele riu muito. Ele continuou dando aquelas gargalhadas e Matt quase vomitou com o hálito pútrido saindo daquela boca. Essa não era exatamente a reação que ele estava esperando.

Matt odiava isso. Ele odiava que debochassem dele. Essa era uma daquelas características de sua infância que nunca o abandou.

"Deixe-a." Matt disse com sua melhor voz de cascalho.

Como se estivesse esperando um comando, o homem se lançou contra Matt com um golpe desajeitado. Matt estava quase agradecido por isso. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com aquele espantalho sorridente.

O homem mascarado desviou facilmente de um golpe desleixado. E de outro. E então um chute. Parecia uma briga de crianças em um playground. Foi patético. Finalmente, o mascarado se cansou dessa dança idiota e pegou o drogado pelo braço e o prendeu na parede. O homem se contorceu choramingando.

"O mundo é um lugar melhor sem pessoas como você." Ele começou a dizer ao idiota, mas sentiu algo atingi-lo.

A mulher. Ele havia esquecido a vítima.

"Pare de machucá-lo, seu louco." Ela o golpeou várias vezes com uma barra de ferro enquanto gritava desesperadamente para que ele libertasse seu amante.

Matt caiu de joelhos e agarrou a barra de ferro com uma mão, puxando a mão da mulher junto.

"Saia daqui. Ambos! Agora!" O homem mascarado rosnou.

A mulher amparou seu amante e eles correram para fora do beco.

Matt agarrou seu lado e respirou fundo para se recompor.

A raiva não o deixou.

“Eu não sei por que você me chamou aqui Matt, você tem apenas alguns arranhões e nada mais grave. Quem bateu em você teve a força de um gato de rua.” Claire disse retirando as luvas enquanto ele vestia uma camiseta.

"Eu só...". Ele lambeu os lábios, considerando o que dizer. "Você... hu... quer uma cerveja?"

Ela sorriu e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "O diabo da cozinha do inferno pedindo companhia. Estamos progredindo?"

Ele se levantou e imitou o gesto dela.

"Eu -- desculpe. Você deve ter um lugar para ir. Eu apenas. Esquece". Ele suspirou.

Ela deu um passo à frente e sentou-o no sofá, acariciando seu rosto com carinho.

“Você é um bom homem, Sr. Demolidor. Mas há pessoas que não valem a pena lutar."

"Não é assim que eu penso Claire." Matt disse aceitando o toque reconfortante dela em seu rosto.

“O bom garoto católico. Se você não se cuidar, quem precisará de fisioterapia é você. E quem colocará aquele Centro em ordem se você...” Ela não continuou. Em vez disso ela engoliu em seco, claramente arrependida de ao menos ter pensado nessa possibilidade.

"Você, Luke, Danny, Collen. Todos exceto Jessica." Matt ofereceu a ela um sorriso miserável.

Quando Claire encontrou Matt meio morto em uma lixeira logo surgiu um sentimento entre eles. Era mais como um acordo mútuo de proteção e preservação. Mas não durou muito tempo.

E o problema era ele. Sempre foi ele. Ele era incompleto. Quebrado. Ele tinha o diabo nele. Mas isso não os impediu de serem amigos para um bem maior.

Não demorou muito para ela conhecer um homem à prova de balas que, por sua vez, tinha uma ex-namorada extremamente forte. Jessica foi responsável por persuadir (ameaçar) Danny Rand a financiar o projeto. Ela pensa assim, embora Danny ficasse mais que empolgado com a ideia de ajudar pessoas a terem seus corpos novamente como seus lares. Danny foi fundamental para manter o Centro atendendo pessoas de baixa renda que precisavam de fisioterapia para viver uma vida independente ou pelo menos digna. A namorada dele também era uma colaboradora ferrenha da causa.

Jéssica trabalhava como investigadora. Sua irmã, Trish, aparecia de vez em quando para dar uma mão com a publicidade. E tinha Matt, que assim como Claire, era um excelente fisioterapeuta. Ele ainda contava com uma pequena fortuna deixada de herança por uma ex. Mais uma.

Mas como nem tudo são flores, e eles precisavam manter o Centro funcionando. Luzes acesas, equipamentos de ponta em uma construção bem localizada. É por isso que o programa gratuito era somente para crianças até quinze anos. Mas sempre havia alguma insistência na gratuidade que Claire era categórica (embora com o coração partido) em recusar e encaminhar para outras Clínicas acessíveis também.

Mas, bem, Matt não viu nenhum problema em abrir uma exceção para os Nelsons. Ninguém precisava saber. Exceto que Claire não estava muito satisfeita com a decisão que Matt tomou.

“De qualquer forma, eu não posso ficar. Eu tenho um encontro." Ela disse enquanto puxava a bolsa por cima do ombro.

"Luke." Ele disse com falso desgosto. "Você sabe que eu não permito romance no local de trabalho."

“Ha ha. Não estamos trabalhando às nove da noite. A propósito, você deveria relaxar toda essa tensão, cara. Por o diabo pra fora, por outros meios, se é que você me entende.” Ela o cutucou no centro do peito e ele corou.

Ela limpou a garganta, mas continuou. “A garota que trabalha no Boletim parece legal.”

"Karen não me perdoou."

Claire fez um barulho questionador que Matt não respondeu. Ele simplesmente andou descalço até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira para pegar uma cerveja.

Depois de um longo gole, ele se recostou no balcão.

"Bem. Eu -- eu finalmente contei a ela." Ele apontou a cerveja para o próprio rosto. “Sobre meus sentidos. Ela não reagiu graciosamente como eu queria, mas eu meio que esperava por isso. Nós ainda conversamos, mas... ela ainda está chateada por eu esconder isso dela. Ela parece entender por que eu não contei, mas ainda assim... estamos caminhando por um caminho estranho. Meias verdades... mas da parte dela. Ela ama outro homem e eu bem, acho que nunca a amei de qualquer forma.”

“Você conhece batimentos cardíacos, sabe se alguém está dizendo a verdade. Mas como você sabe que nunca a amou? E não me diga que você conhece o seu próprio batimento cardíaco Matt. A Bíblia não diz que o coração é traiçoeiro?” Ela o provocou "Talvez você simplesmente não consiga reconhecer o amor quando o tem nas mãos".

Ele deu um sorriso diabólico que a fez com que os cabelos da nuca dela se arrepiassem, e ela tinha certeza de que o bastardo sabia. Seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais perigoso.

"Não precisei decifrar batimentos para descobrir que não a amava. Percebi desde que -- ela começou a ver outra pessoa. E eu não sofri por ela. Eu sabia que ela estava com outro, mas eu simplesmente não sofri. Nem me importei. Preocupei-me, é claro. Amo ela, como amiga.” Matt fez questão de deixar claro. “Mas não senti nada quando ela partiu. Quando eu -- percebi que ela estava vendo esse cara na época em que estávamos ainda juntos e ela estava começando a ter sentimentos por ele --eu não lutei por ela, eu apenas a deixei ir. Isso Claire, eu tenho certeza que isso não é amor.”

Claire ficou sem palavras.

"Eu – uau. Eu nem sei o que dizer."

“Claro, na época eu estava trabalhando com a Elektra e acabei me envolvendo com ela.” Matt deu mais um longo gole, mais para disfarçar o fato de sua voz ter saído quase falhada. Ainda doía falar sobre Elektra. “Quero dizer, ainda nos vemos. Ela está muito interessada no meu trabalho. Em ambos. Aparentemente, tenho a capacidade de manter meus exes por perto.” Ele tomou outro gole para esconder o sorriso. Aquele diabo sorrateiro.

"Agora vou aceitar o convite para a cerveja." Ela disse, partindo em direção à geladeira.

"Nós nos preocupamos com você." Ela disse mudando de assunto enquanto se juntava a ele no balcão. "Você ainda insiste em se fechar, se punir e ficar sozinho." Ela esperava alguma reação dele, mas seus olhos estavam distantes, procurando por algo que só ele podia ver. Um mundo em chamas. Um lugar solitário para viver.

Então ela aproveitou a oportunidade para dizer o que havia ensaiado para dizer a ele.

“O que acontecerá quando você não puder mais usar seus punhos? Quero dizer, vocês super-heróis se aposentam?”

Ele ponderou por alguns segundos. “Ainda ouvirei pessoas sofrendo. Só vou ser velho demais para fazer qualquer coisa.” Ele refletiu com um sorriso aguado e ainda brincando com a cerveja.

“Luke me disse uma coisa, sabe? Algo que Tony Stark está trabalhando. Parece que é um segredo porque é extremamente antiético. Ele me disse que pretende manter alguma reserva para comprá-lo quando ficar muito velho e seus poderes não forem mais que um obstáculo. Aparentemente, ele quer viver uma velhice normal em algum rancho ou algo assim. Você...” Ela disse sem olhar nos olhos dele. “Você pode curar sua cegueira e suas habilidades no futuro também e viver uma vida tranquila e sem estresse.”

Ela estava certa. Em partes. Ele teve que admitir. Às vezes, ele ficava no telhado de seu apartamento, pensando que se a vida de vigilante não o matasse logo, ele viveria o suficiente para ouvir pessoas sofrendo sem poder fazer nada além de lamentar as perdas. Seria uma tortura.

Mas o velho Stark era uma raposa astuta. Quase ninguém (incluindo Claire e Luke) sabia que Stark estava usando a tecnologia Extremis. Matt achou melhor não instigar medo e desconfiança em seus colegas. Mesmo que suas suspeitas sejam baseadas em pesquisas de campo. Matt sempre achou bom manter um olho no Homem de Ferro. E o Homem de Ferro, por sua vez, não confiava nada nada em um homem vestido como um diabo.

Matt não considerava ir até Stark para nada. Muito menos para uma suposta cura de suas habilidades. Suas habilidades não eram uma doença. Elas podiam ser uma maldição, mas nunca uma imperfeição. Sem mencionar o preço absurdo deste suposto aplicativo de cura. Simplesmente não valia a pena.

“Você ainda poderá ajudar as pessoas com o seu trabalho no Centro, você sabe. Você tem ajudado muito Luke. Agora ele tem um emprego graças a você. Ele se orgulha de ser útil. Você sabe o quanto foi difícil para ele quando ele perdeu tudo. Você é mais importante do que pensa, Matt.” Ela empurrou seu ombro no dele.

Ele não achou que era importante. Ele estava apenas cumprindo seu dever.

"Ele teria concordado."

Ele soube pelo tom na voz dela que ela estava falando sobre os Nelsons. Era o mesmo tom que ela costumava dizer que eles deveriam conversar com os outros antes de tomar algumas decisões.

“Não daria tempo para convencê-los, Claire. Você o ouviu. Ele estava desesperado. Ele poderia ter desligado e nunca mais ligar de volta. Ele é impulsivo como o pai”. Matt pareceu quase sonhador ao falar isso.

Ela olhou para ele com olhos interrogativos. Matt e seus sentidos assustadores.

Ela tomou um gole. “Todo mundo está desesperado de alguma forma, Matt. Se abrirmos uma exceção para todos só por que você se sente culpado, iremos à falência ou teremos que começar a vender tortas e bananas só para manter as luzes acesas.” Ela falava com firmeza, mas havia uma nota divertida em sua voz.

"Eu o conheço Claire." Matt disse rolando a garrafa gelada na testa.

"O que você disse?” Claire perguntou quase engasgando com seu gole de cerveja.

"Eu conheço Franklin Nelson."


	4. A batida desgastada de um coração cansado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eles finalmente se encontram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não editado e sem beta. Então, mais uma vez, erros e irregularidades, fala que eu corrijo! 
> 
> A partir daqui as coisas começam a ficar um pouco mais tensas. Então já sabe. 
> 
> Ah! A propósito. Escrever uma ficção em um idioma "pouco valorizado" tem suas dores e delicias, fique sabendo.

"O que você acha Foggy, rabo de cavalo ou coque?" Theo balançou os cabelos úmidos tentando melhorar o humor de seu irmão.

Foggy apenas o olhou com o rosto levemente amassado. O sol da manhã no quintal cumpriu pouco seu objetivo em desperta-lo de seu raciocínio lento.

Mais uma vez, a dor crônica o impediu de ter uma noite de sono significativa, e Theo, lógico, percebeu isso. Foggy passara as últimas noites apenas olhando para o teto ao som da respiração de seu irmão e tentando não se concentrar em suas dores e desconforto. Além de não querer acrescentar essa preocupação à sua família, ele tinha medo de novamente ter que tomar remédios para dormir. Sempre parecia que os médicos não sabiam o que estavam receitando a ele, ou que ele era um tipo de cobaia, dado a tantos efeitos colaterais. Ele sempre tinha que voltar para as consultas médicas com um tipo de queixa causado por um medicamento diferente. Daí lhe passavam um medicamento para sanar os efeitos do anterior e assim por diante.

O último foi a Amitriptilina que havia lhe dado cáries e alguns outros pequenos efeitos colaterais desagradáveis. Deus, ele estava cansado de tantos medicamentos. Ele estava cansado de se sentir cansado sem motivo aparente. Mas a dor... Uma dor que ele não sabia onde começava e onde terminava. Suas mãos doíam. Seus pés sem vida doíam. Sua cabeça doía. E parecia que alguém estava querendo arrancar seu couro cabeludo. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil disfarçar a dor que parecia piorar dia após dia. E toda essa tensão acumulada o deixava cada vez mais tenso e irritadiço quando não estava sonolento.

“Tranças, Theo? Eu ouvi direito? Eu posso fazê-las. Quando Foggy era criança, eu costumava trançar o cabelo dele.” Anna disse enquanto trazia duas xícaras de chá. Eles estavam tomando café da manhã em uma mesa de café no meio do quintal, onde Foggy costumava ficar para o sol da manhã.

“A verdade, mãe, é que seu sonho era ter uma menina. E olha só, acabou tendo duas flores!” Theo brincou jogando os cabelos de uma maneira feminina.

“Eww. Somos uma família nada tradicional. É por isso que os vizinhos nos olham estranho.” Foggy fez uma falsa cara de nojo revirando os olhos enquanto Theo lhe servia um garfo com ovos mexidos. "Estou satisfeito Theo, obrigado", ele disse com a boca cheia, ainda mastigando.

"Bem, então.” Theo bateu uma palma cheia e contente e se levantou. “Vou me trocar."

Foggy viu seu irmão entrar em casa. Sua mãe olhou para ele por alguns segundos e limpou o canto da boca dele com um guardanapo. Theo havia feito a barba de Foggy pela manhã. Ele parecia muito mais jovem sem ela. E seu rosto agora estava suave, limpo e fresco. Semana passada, o levaram a um barbeiro e ele teve o cabelo cortado. Foggy sentia a cada dia que passava ele estava deixando para trás uma vida que parecia ter sido vivida há meio século. E seus longos cabelos faziam parte de uma fina camada superficial de sua história que estava desaparecendo a cada dia. Não muitos dias também, uma adorável velhinha lhe disse que seu cabelo era simplesmente perfeito! De princípio, ele acreditou no olhar dela e ficou encantado com o elogio. Mas a nuvem negra que nublava seu bom entendimento das coisas o fez acreditar que ela apenas disse isso porque não sabia o que dizer a um pobre aleijado.

Ele queria manter seu cabelo mais longo, mas aparentemente Foggy perdeu o controle de suas vontades. Ou pelo menos, ele agia como se não se importasse. Ele não queria se impor ainda mais. Já bastava o fato de ter sua família pela sua conta quase o tempo todo.

"Como você acordou esta manhã, querido?" Anna perguntou, olhando diretamente em suas olheiras. Ela percebeu o mau humor também.

"Um pouco menos cansado, mãe.” Foggy respondeu com a voz calma.

"Isso é importante." Agora ela estava dando ênfase em olhar as olheiras dele para deixar claro para ele que sim, ela havia notado. Ele exalou cansado.

“Sim mãe, eu não dormi muito esta noite. Estou preocupado com a contabilidade da loja.”

“Não se preocupe. Pedi a seu primo que passasse a contabilidade para o cunhado dele. Você pode retomar quando se sentir melhor.” Ele bufou com a palavra "melhor". “O importante é que você se sinta bem. Você não precisa se estressar com essas coisas. Nós estamos bem."

Eles não eram necessariamente pobres. Podiam pagar um contador. Edward havia deixado um seguro de vida significativo e a loja estava lucrando. O clã inteiro ajudava sempre que podia. E ele ainda tinha... Bem, Rosalind enviava uma pequena fortuna todos os meses, dinheiro que era gasto exclusivamente em remédios, consultas e hospitalizações, e tudo o que o seguro não cobria. Ed e Anna se recusaram a aceitar esse dinheiro no princípio. Então Rosalind passou a guarda-lo em uma poupança destinada ao filho e enviar periodicamente aparelhos necessários para o conforto e reabilitação dele. Ela fez questão de substituí-los sempre que achava que eles ficavam obsoletos. Rosalind era bem insistente quando queria se mostrar caridosa. À medida que Foggy ficava mais velho e fez impor suas vontades, ele tentou recusar essas coisas também. Porém a maturidade o fez vez perceber que simplesmente não fazia sentido recusar benefícios quando havia necessidade. Foggy aprendeu cedo que, em alguns casos, ter orgulho não o levaria a lugar algum.

O grande problema era que, após o cancelamento do seguro sem motivo aparente, esse dinheiro estava quase sempre no limite. Então, sim, havia razões para se preocupar. Suas despesas estavam ficando cada vez mais altas.

Além disso, Foggy gostava de cuidar da contabilidade da família. Ele sentia que devia fazer algo mais além de se sentir um peso. Era uma maneira de economizar com contadores e manter-se ocupado e, além disso, ele era bom em números.

Após o acidente, a palavra Lei deixou de se pronunciada em sua casa deliberadamente. Edward então _decidiu_ que seu filho não seria mais um advogado como Rosalind e por sua vez, Rosalind, contratou um professor particular de contabilidade para o filho. Nesse ponto, Rosalind achou que a melhor opção seria ele estudar e receber tratamento junto a ela, em Boston. Ela alegou que seria bom para ele sair daquele ambiente violento de Nova York e ter a reabilitação em um lugar mais tranquilo e confortável. Relutantemente, Foggy passou um tempo com sua mãe biológica, que também contratou um cuidador 24 horas por dia para ele.

Ele ficou com ela por oito meses e vinte e três dias.

Dias que ele gostaria de arrancar da memória.

Depois daqueles oito meses, eles nunca mais se viram. Ela também não avisava quando um de seus presentes chegaria. Eles simplesmente chegavam. Ainda assim, ele não se sentia agradecido a ela. Ele não a odiava. Porém, porém... Ele simplesmente não conseguia identificar o sentimento que tinha por ela. Ele a considerava mais uma filantropo do que a mulher que o deu à luz. Ele sequer a considerava uma conhecida. Rosalind era apenas... Rosalind, ou Razor Sharpe como era conhecida.

Mas havia uma coisa pela qual ele era profundamente agradecido. Era o fato de ela ter desistido dele.

Quando ele finalmente a conheceu, aos sete anos, ele percebeu o porquê ela tinha o deixado. Ele não sentiu magoa, raiva, nada. Ele só teve a confirmação de que ele não era um Sharpe. E que o universo o queria um Nelson.

 _"Diga oi para Rosalind, amigão_. _"_ Edward empurrou levemente seu filho de onde ele estava escondido, agarrando-se às pernas de seu pai.

 _"Oi Rosalind."_ Disse timidamente o garotinho gordinho de cabelos desgrenhados e dedinhos sujos de chocolate.

 _"Olá Frankie, eu sou sua mãe."_ Ela disse, estendendo os braços para ele.

 _"Mãe?"_ Ele finalmente saiu de trás do pai e a encarou com grandes olhos azuis questionadores. _Então essa é a minha primeira mãe. Mas eu nem pareço com ela, ele pensou._ Como um garoto gordinho de cabelos desgrenhados era filho de uma mulher tão elegante, magra e alta? Então ele rapidamente se lembrou de uma conversa que teve na noite anterior, antes de dormir. Sua mamãe lhe contando como ela o amava e que ele era o presente que Deus havia dado a ela. Que ele era o filho que nasceu no coração dela e não na barriga. Agora fazia sentido. Na medida em que _sentido_ na cabeça de uma criança de sete anos permitia fazer.

 _"Mamãe me disse que você me deu um presente para ela."_ Foggy finalmente disse timidamente.

 _"Foggy seja gentil, filho."_ Edward o advertiu.

 _"Foggy?"_ Ela repetiu com uma careta de nojo e o garoto, sorridente, estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Ele era definitivamente um Nelson. A mãe dele era Anna. Ele a amava e ela o amava. Ele nunca duvidou disso.

"Já estou pronto!" Theo correu da porta da cozinha e pegou a condução da cadeira de Foggy. Ana beijou os dois e eles partiram.

"Não sei Theo, estou com vergonha disso tudo.” Foggy quebrou o silêncio dentro do SUV.

"Como assim cara?"

"Tenho a sensação de que estou tomando um direito que não é meu. Deveríamos encontrar uma clínica que caiba no nosso orçamento. Mas ingressar no programa infantil gratuito? Acho que foi desnecessário."

"Ah cara, não é pra tanto vai. Mas se isso está realmente te incomodando, posso falar com alguém da administração e resolvo o problema. Podemos pagar como os outros pacientes."

"Você não vai fazer nada. Deixe que eu fale com eles. Você não é a pessoa mais indicada para tomar decisões por. Eu sou um adulto, sabia disso?" Foggy disse irritado, olhando pela janela, onde algumas árvores quase sem folhas passavam por eles.

"Credo, alguém acordou mal-humorado hoje." Theo ligou o som do carro e começou a cantarolar com as músicas. O que poderia ser adorável, em dias como hoje, era um pé no saco. Foggy adorava música, adorava cantar e adorava ter pessoas felizes ao seu redor... Mas hoje ele apenas bufou e apertou os olhos para seu irmão. Theo fingiu não perceber e continuou seu show de merda.

"Você quer que eu desligue o ar e abra as janelas?" Theo perguntou apenas numa tentativa de puxar assunto.

Um “não” seco entre os dentes foi o que ele recebeu.

Segundo o GPS, não havia dúvida de que eles haviam chegado. O Centro de Reabilitação ficava em uma rua sem saída. E, embora não houvesse placas, havia rampas em todos os lados, um número considerável de carros estacionados nos dois lados da rua e um tráfego de crianças de todos os tamanhos sendo conduzidas por adultos de uma forma ou de outra. Todos eles com algum tipo de particularidade. Aparentemente, Foggy estava indo num dia exclusivo para crianças. Foggy olhou para algumas daquelas crianças e se perguntou o que se passava em suas pequenas cabeças. Se elas aceitavam bem a realidade delas. Se se recuperariam um dia...

Uma menininha passou por eles enquanto Theo estacionava. Ela sorriu e havia um espaço de dois dentes ausentes bem na frente. Ela estava com uma mulher, que pela semelhança era sua mãe. Ela tinha aparelhos ortopédicos em suas perninhas atrofiadas. Theo sorriu de volta para elas. Mas Foggy permaneceu fechado.

Assim que Theo se certificou de que seu irmão estava seguro em sua cadeira, eles subiram uma rampa para uma recepção onde um jovem os cumprimentou com um sorriso largo já esperando por eles. "Vocês devem ser os Nelsons. Eu sou Malcom, assistente social. A Sra. Temple irá acompanhá-los em uma excursão ao nosso Centro. Fiquem a vontade."

"Prazer em conhecê-los, meninos." Uma bela mulher de pele morena e cabelos negros surgiu atrás deles. 

Clair Temple. Theo estremeceu ao reconheceu a voz da mulher que ele havia discutido ao telefone.

Ela estendeu a mão cumprimentando Theo e este a entregou uma pasta com os últimos exames médicos de Foggy. Ela assumiu a liderança na cadeira de rodas. Theo obedientemente caminhou ao lado dela enquanto caminhavam pelo lugar.

"Vou mostrar nosso centro e apresentá-lo à nossa equipe antes que o Sr. Murdock o veja." Ela pontuou a frase com um sorriso amigável e profissional.

Claire contou a eles que ela era enfermeira por formação e pelo olhar que ela deu ao grandalhão, Foggy não teve dúvidas que eles estavam dormindo juntos. Ela apontou para um corredor onde ficava o setor administrativo e assistência social, caso precisassem de alguma coisa. Ela inclinou-se para que Foggy a visse dando uma piscadela. Mas ele não estava com disposição para nada, além de suspiros ocasionais. Ela percebeu o desconforto dele e os levou à área da piscina, onde uma garota asiática e a menininha que eles haviam encontrado na entrada pareciam estar se divertindo. Coolen. Claire os apresentou e ao notar o sorriso encantador de Theo para a moça, deixou claro que Coolen e Danny estavam namorando. O sorriso de Theo logo caiu de seu rosto, mas pelo menos isso fez Foggy sorrir.

Collen estava fazendo a menininha flutuar na água. Prática comum para deixar um paciente menos tenso antes de começar os exercícios. Especialmente as crianças.

Foi aí que um raio de sol refletido na água atingiu o rosto de Foggy em um balanço preguiçoso para frente e para trás. Ele se viu hipnotizado por aquela visão e de gradativamente, ele se sentiu flutuando. As vozes ao seu redor ficando distantes e abafadas enquanto ele se perdia na dança que as pequenas ondas faziam. Pequenas ondas iluminadas pela luz do sol fluindo através de uma enorme janela. Ele estava perdido em pensamentos e tudo ao seu redor parecia distante e em câmera lenta. Ele não conseguia ouvir mais ninguém. Ele mesmo não tinha mais certeza se seu espirito o havia abandonado. Era como se um lençol branco tivesse ficado entre ele e o mundo real. Ele estava em outro lugar. Nesse mundo distante eram apenas ele e o brilho azul, dourado e prateado da água.

Foggy vez por outra, involuntariamente, se dissociava.

 _Se ao menos ... se por pelo menos um segundo... se eu caísse na água... eu estaria livre ..._ Ele ouviu uma voz parecida com a sua própria sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ele sacudiu seus pensamentos quando Collen acenou para ele sorrindo, e Theo sussurrou com uma risadinha nervosa “Cara, ela estava falando com você.“ Theo soou levemente envergonhado e preocupado. Ele já havia notado esse padrão no irmão diversas vezes, mas ele nunca o interrompeu quando ele parecia estar com a mente longe. Ele simplesmente respeitava o espaço do irmão. Mas o que quer que se passasse na mente de Foggy deixava Theo intrigado.

“Desculpa, eu viajei aqui. O que ela disse?” Foggy perguntou a Theo enquanto Claire se abaixou para falar algo a Collen e a menininha.

“Ela falou dos benefícios da hidroterapia, mas foi rápido, só isso.” Theo olhava para o irmão com preocupação.

Depois de se despedirem, eles se retiraram para continuar seu tour pela clínica. Claire os apresentou a Jessica, que passou por eles com copo de isopor de café e um rosto azedo por trás de óculos escuros.

"Franklin?" Ela girou em seus calcanhares para encarar Foggy. "Você disse que o nome dele é Franklin?" Ela franziu a testa.

"Sim. Eu disse.” Respondeu Claire brilhantemente.

"Você tem uma mercearia, por acaso?" Ela parecia insistente.

"Não." Foggy respondeu retribuindo o azedume de Jessica. "Mas minha família tem uma casa de carnes. Algum problema?"

"Não, de jeito nenhum. Só que de vez em quando eu compro vodca de uma mercearia com o seu nome. O que é incomum porque é um puta de um nome feio." Ela revirou os olhos, indo para a administração e deixando-os perplexos.

Claire pigarreou.

"Ela é investigadora particular e acreditem, hoje ela está de bom humor.”

"Investigadora?" Foggy olhou para o irmão.

"Por que vocês precisam de um investigador?" Theo indagou curioso.

"E quem não precisa de um investigador?" Claire parecia enigmática.

Eles ouviram mais histórias sobre como tudo foi idealizado. “Ideia de Matt.” Matt. Era um nome atraente. Foggy repetiu Matt suave e silenciosamente, familiarizando-se com o nome enquanto Claire falava sobre Danny. _Matt_. Claire contou que Matt recebeu uma grande ajuda financeira de Danny, que também ajudava no Centro com suas técnicas avançadas de cura e todo tipo de besteira mística.

“Bem ... nossa turnê termina aqui. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Lá - ela disse, apontando para uma sala no final do corredor - é onde o Sr. Murdock o atenderá. Vocês podem esperar aqui e em alguns minutos ele chamará por seu nome.” Ela apertou os ombros de Foggy.

“Boa sorte.” Ela concluiu com um sorriso e Foggy sentiu afeição por ela.

Theo sentou-se em uma cadeira de plástico acolchoada ao lado de seu irmão e bateu na mão dele. Eles esperaram por mais uns minutos desconfortáveis. O corredor estava incrivelmente limpo. No porta no final do corredor havia uma pequena placa preta. Foggy apertou os olhos para ler, embora soubesse qual nome estava escrito em letras douradas. _MMM_ Foggy sorriu com a lembrança da piada boba.

Então a porta se abriu.

“Franklin Nelson?”

Uma voz profunda que soou uma canção saiu da boca daquele homem maravilhosamente bonito. O coração de Foggy começou a bater rápido como um tambor.

"Theo, ele -- uau Theo, ele é lindo. Mais do que na foto." Foggy sussurrou alto de mais para o seu próprio julgamento. E Theo se levantou apressado, conduzindo o irmão até o Murdock.

O Sr. Murdock inclinou a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso tímido. Seus olhos se enrugaram atrás dos óculos de sol. Ele era absurdamente adorável.

"Merda Theo, será que ele ouviu?" Foggy sussurrou um pouco mais baixo.

"Eu não sei, cara. Ouvi dizer que gente cega tem ouvidos de morcego” Theo sussurrou de volta, com a boca torcida para Foggy. “Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Theo e este é meu...”

"Franklin Nelson.” Matt concluiu por Theo. “Prazer em conhecê-los. Theo, você pode esperar aqui enquanto eu vejo seu irmão." Matt disse para Theo, mas sua postura estava direcionada para Foggy.

"Não, sem chance. Eu vou com ele." Theo protestou.

"Theo, não precisa. Eu vou ficar bem." Foggy disse com a voz suave para convencer o irmão. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Matt.

"Mas Foggy."

 _Foggy_. Matt repetiu para si mesmo e seu coração saltou feliz.

"Franklin está certo, Theo. Ele ficará bem.”

Foggy deu a Theo um olhar sério e confiante. E Theo, pegou um panfleto para ler enquanto isso e se sentou novamente, mais perto da sala dessa vez.

Matt entrou na sala com Foggy e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Este é o Luke." Matt apontou na direção em que Luke estava guardando alguns equipamentos em um armário adjacente. Ele se apressou em tirar seu jaleco branco e pendurá-lo em um gancho no outro lado da parede.

"Acabei de conhecê-lo. Claire nos apresentou.” Foggy o informou, maravilhado com o a forma fluída com que Matt se movia.

"Ótimo! Então, Sr. Nelson..." Matt iniciou.

"Oh não. Me chame de Foggy, por favor. Sr. Nelson parece aqueles velhos rabugentos que não devolvem as bolas das crianças que caem em seu quintal. E Franklin... Bem, não preciso nem dizer.”

Murdock riu. Ele fez Murdock sorrir. O coração de Foggy saltou de novo e começou a dar cambalhotas. Os corações davam cambalhotas? Foggy se perguntou se Matt, mesmo cego, era capaz de perceber sua queda boba, como se ele fosse uma espécie de fã ansiando por uma celebridade.

Oh aquela boca rosada, uma camisa preta justa em um corpo magro, mas bem construído... A boca de Foggy salivou e ele mandou seu coração estúpido parar de bater tão alto. Coração bobo! Foggy tinha certeza de que Matt podia ouvir seu coração estúpido.

"Então ... Foggy." Matt gostou do som de como o nome Foggy soava em sua boca e Foggy, por sua vez gostou de ouvir seu próprio nome nos lábios de Matt. "Ainda verei seus últimos exames para ter um uma opinião mais precisa. Por hoje, vou dar uma olhada em seus músculos e reflexos, okay? Com licença."

"C- claro." Foggy balbuciou embaraçado.

Matt se abaixou e tirou o tênis e as meias de Foggy. Ele correu dedos macios, quase fantasmagóricos, pelo peito do pé de Foggy. Então ele flexionou o tornozelo. "Algum desconforto?"

"Não." Foggy percebeu que Luke estava tomando notas.

Então ele repetiu o processo com o outro lado. Depois com as mãos e braços. Levantando a mão esquerda, Matt notou os espasmos. Foggy informou a ele que, ele ainda tinha controle dos movimentos pouco tempo depois da lesão, mas que com o tempo, esses movimentos se tornaram especialmente espasmos involuntários, principalmente à noite. A gagueira em seu coração dizia a Matt que ele estava escondendo algo. Mas Matt apenas fez uma nota mental para o futuro com respeito a isso. Por se tratar de uma lesão incompleta, Foggy poderia ter os movimentos dos braços, mesmo que restritos.

Acontece que Foggy era, por natureza, um falador quando se via em situações de ansiedade. Então ele se viu incapaz de conter a enxurrada de informações que estava dando a Matt. Ele continuou contando que às vezes, os espasmos eram tão violentos que ele acordava com o irmão recolhendo os cobertores do chão. Ele disse que sentia dores que ele chamou de dores fantasmas. Dores que o lembraram de que seus membros ainda estavam lá. E Matt deu um sorriso de leve para essa informação. Foggy o informou que sua mão direita era extremante sensível ao toque. Tanto que seus dedos doíam como se estivessem sendo quebrados.

“Eu tive um dedo quebrado quando era adolescente.” Foggy falou, quase sem fôlego. “Dói como o inferno.”

“Eu só posso imaginar como você era arteiro.” Matt tinha a mão de Foggy junto à dele quando falou isso com um sorriso bobo. Luke achou aquilo bem pouco profissional da parte de Matt, mas se absteve de expressar qualquer comentário ou reação.

Entretanto, Foggy viu o exato momento que o riso de Matt se torceu em uma linha fina e ele se abaixou, calçando as meias e tênis de Foggy. Foggy não conseguiu distinguir o rosto dele, mas ele sentiu algo estranho na boca do estômago.

Quando Matt se endireitou na frente dele novamente, sua expressão estava séria. Sobrancelhas escondidas atrás dos óculos. Luke olhou para ele, atordoado. Ele já vira aquela expressão em Murdock antes.

"Nós terminamos?" Foggy perguntou. Desejando que a resposta fosse sim. Embora Matt fosse fascinante, Foggy nunca se acostumara com toques de qualquer um que não fosse sua mãe e irmão.

"Eu vou pedir ao Sr. Cage para colocar você na maca para--para eu te examinar, tudo bem?"

Foggy assentiu. "Desculpe, eu apenas assenti."

"Ele assentiu." Luke disse, soando divertido. Ele levantou Foggy da cadeira de rodas e o colocou na maca.

"Você é forte." Foggy afirmou sorrindo.

"Eu malho."

"Sr. Cage, deixe-nos a sós um momento?" Matt pediu.

Cage. Foggy forçou sua mente em um turbilhão a se lembrar de onde tinha visto esse nome.

Foggy respirou fundo e seguiu Luke com os olhos quando a porta se abriu e Luke saiu, deixando-os sozinhos em uma sala espaçosa e bem iluminada. Foggy sentiu seus pulmões comprimindo seu peito e ele olhou para as luzes no teto.

Matt ouviu o coração de Foggy disparando e o cheiro de estresse encheu a sala tão forte que Matt quase podia sentir seu gosto. Um gosto azedo na ponta de sua língua.

"Não se preocupe, eu só preciso que você relaxe." Matt disse plantando suavemente uma mão no peito de Foggy. Mas Foggy segurou a respiração em vez disso. Congelando.

 _Apenas relaxe, Foggy._ Aquela voz suave. Aquela memória voltando e invadindo seus pensamentos. Foggy sacudiu o pensamento.

E Foggy não relaxou. Ele encarou Matt com os olhos arregalados, e só então ele pode vislumbrar aqueles olhos escuros e longos cílios de baixo para cima. Matt fechou os olhos e passou as mãos nos lados do pescoço dele, depois atrás de suas orelhas. Matt levantou a cabeça de Foggy levemente e correu os dedos gentilmente na parte de trás do pescoço até sua nuca. Ele massageou levemente um ponto lá. Desenhou pequenos círculos com as pontas dos dedos. O coração de Foggy disparou uma corrida louca e Matt firmou novamente a mão no centro do peito dele. Ele a deixou lá na tentativa de apaziguar o coração e a respiração pesada de Foggy. Sua mão no peito de Foggy parecia querer absorver ou sentir algo. E Foggy desejou que seu coração se acalmasse e que Murdock não estivesse sentindo seu coração. Ele desejou poder correr dali.

Foggy estava apavorado. Mas Matt não percebeu a princípio. Ele pensou que em instantes o paciente se acalmaria.

"Tente respirar naturalmente, ok?" Matt pediu a ele.

 _Apenas relaxe baby._ De repente a voz de Matt se confundiu com aquela voz que Foggy tanto queria apagar da memória.

E Murdock fez aquilo com a cabeça novamente. Ele ficou lá, abrindo e fechando a boca. A mão de Murdock deixou o peito de Foggy e, hesitantemente, ele levantou o moletom de Foggy até a altura do umbigo.

A respiração de Foggy parou. O mundo entrou em câmera lenta novamente. A cabeça dele girou e a náusea o atingiu. E de repente a sala de Murdock estava o comprimindo. O sufocando.

_Eu te amo. E eu sei que você me quer_

“Com licença.” A voz de Murdock parecia distante como se seus ouvidos estivessem com tampões.

Ele voltou a si quando Murdock puxou levemente sua calça de moletom e afundou a mão em sua virilha. “Isso é completamente normal. Eu ainda estou vestido. Isso é normal. Isso é normal.” Ele repetia para si mesmo esse mantra.

Ele tentou, mas se viu incapaz de fechar os olhos para o que ele sabia que viria a seguir. Murdock afundou os dedos tocando e apertando a parte mais baixa de sua barriga até sua virilha. Dedos escovando os cabelos loiros curtos que cresciam de seu umbigo até a zona púbica. Ele abaixou os olhos viu os dedos de Matt roçando tão perto de suas partes íntimas.

De repente, quem Foggy estava vendo não era mais o Senhor Murdock e sim outra pessoa.

 _Eu vejo o jeito que você me olha garoto. Eu sei que você me quer._ Ele ouviu a voz daquele homem sair da boca do Murdock.

Foggy então virou o rosto para a parede, tentando afundar o máximo possível na maca. Mil pensamentos passavam por sua mente. Foi uma péssima ideia Theo não ter entrado junto com ele ali.

Isso não estava acontecendo. Parecia um delírio, resultado de suas noites sem dormir. Ele queria sair dali imediatamente, correr, voar, desaparecer. De novo não. Ele fechou os olhos com força e mordeu o lábio. Foggy começou a ofegar e memórias atravessaram sua mente como flashes de luz.

_Nós somos adultos. E você é um menino tão lindo. Como eu poderia resistir a você, amor?_

"Por favor, pare." Foggy disse com a voz baixa e quebrada, ainda encarando a parede.

Foi só então que Murdock retirou a mão como se tivesse sido queimado e rapidamente reajustou as roupas dele. Ele congelou encarando Foggy daquela maneira estranha novamente. Sua boca se abriu e fechou como se medisse as palavras.

"Eu... um... Luke virá para colocá-lo na cadeira de rodas." Matt saiu apressado da sala.

Foggy soltou o ar que estava segurando e olhou para o teto, esperando Luke chegar. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo canto de seu olho. Sua respiração votou ao normal lentamente. Mas ele sentiu um aperto na garganta como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

"Bem. Você espera aqui enquanto eu vou falar com Claire sobre seus exames.” Theo disse assim que viu Claire se aproximando dos dois.

O sorriso dela caiu quando Foggy a encarou com uma carranca que dizia “ _afaste-se de mim_ ”. Então ela parou de segui-los como se entendesse o que havia acontecido entre Matt e ele. Ela era esperta, é claro que ela sabia. Ela conhecia aquele esquisito. Mas ela falou dele como se ele fosse um santo.

"Você não vai falar com ninguém. Nós vamos para casa.” Foggy exigiu.

Theo parou de empurrar a cadeira e piscou. "Como?”

"Você é surdo ou o que? EU. QUERO. IR. PARA. CASA. AGORA. Eu não pretendo voltar aqui."

"Foggy, você tem certeza?"

"Theo, por favor, não me faça repetir de novo.”

"Ok, ok, tudo bem. Nós estamos indo."

Claire os observou sair sem uma palavra. Mas Foggy a olhava com olhos de aço. Os olhos dele serpentearam pelo lugar antes de entrarem no carro e partirem.

O retorno foi um pouco pior que a partida. Foggy não estava sério; Ele parecia melancólico. Theo sabia que sua mente estava além da paisagem que estava olhando pela janela. Ocasionalmente, ele suspirava aguado e trêmulo.

"Você se importa de me dizer o que diabos aconteceu com você?" Theo questionou.

"Nada."

"Nada hein..."

"Eu simplesmente não gostei daquele cara."

"Besteira! Você estava babando por ele.”

"Eu não gostei do jeito que ele falou comigo, ok?"

"Ele -- ele te ofendeu?" Theo perguntou mudando o tom da conversa.

"Não, Theo, não. É só que -- Pare de me incomodar. Por favor?" Foggy respondeu a ele, sem qualquer presença de espírito para fornecer qualquer outra desculpa.

"Certo. Por enquanto." Depois de virar uma esquina e espera no semáforo, Theo disse continuou. "Assim que **eu** me encontrar com o fornecedor, **eu** vou te levar para casa. Então, vamos falar sobre o que **eu** tenho que fazer agora que você agiu como um completo idiota.”

A luz ficou verde e Theo arrancou, cantando pneu.

"Nossa cara. Tanto trabalho para nada." Theo murmurou alto o suficiente para o irmão ouvir.

Foggy suspirou se sentindo culpado. Ele se sentia como um peso morto. Um completo idiota. Um desperdício de tempo e espaço. Ele ocupava todas as preocupações da família. E ele nem sequer era da família. Ele impediu o irmão de ter alguém. Ele matou o pai de tristeza e remorso.

"Eu ..." ele respirou fundo. "Sinto muito, Theo. Eu só... eu não me senti bem com o que ele..." Ele fechou os olhos com a lembrança. "Com o que ele disse. Ele foi arrogante comigo. Eu ... eu... De qualquer forma, ele acha que é melhor procurar outro profissional. Ele foi rude quando me disse isso... e eu não gostei. Apenas me deixe quieto, por favor?"

"Vou te deixar quieto com seus pensamentos de bebe chorão enquanto eu falo com o Sr. Rivera." Ele estacionou o carro e saiu deixando as janelas abertas.

O remorso bateu forte quando ele olhou para o irmão de longe. Eles quase nunca brigaram, em parte porque Theo se sentiria extremamente culpado dado à condição de seu irmão, mas principalmente porque Foggy era extremamente gentil e caloroso com todos. Ele se virou e encostou-se à janela do carro.

“Ei Foggy, nem tudo está perdido. Ainda posso praticar a humilhação com o tom de voz."

“Eu acho que você não precisa exercitar mais nada. Você já é um especialista a esse quesito.” Foggy disse calmamente sem encarar o irmão nos olhos. Quando ele piscou, as lágrimas caíram como uma cascata.

"Foggy me desculpe." Theo abriu a porta do carro, ajoelhou-se e chorou com a cabeça nas pernas do irmão. “Eu sinto Muito. Eu sou um idiota."

A postura era desconfortável, então ele se levantou rapidamente. Os olhos de Foggy ainda estavam cheios de lágrimas por cair.

"Tudo bem, Theo. Eu vou conversar com Rosalind. Ela é advogada, não é? Ela terá que saber o que aconteceu com o meu seguro e nós não vamos mais ter que passar por esse tipo de coisa." Foggy tentou tranquilizar o irmão, mas sua voz soou nasal por causa do nariz entupido.

Theo não concordou em falar com Rosalind. Mas ele escolheu não dizer nada, pelo menos por enquanto.


	5. A neve pode ter derretido mas cobriu todos os tipos de sujeira

Acontece que, apesar de todas suas máscaras - óculos de dia e pano à noite - Matt Murdock era um homem transparente. E depois do episódio tenso com Foggy, seu semblante já não era mais o mesmo. Seus colegas notaram seus lábios apertados em silêncio e os bandidos sentiram suas mãos ainda mais pesadas com golpes ainda mais precisos.

Não que ele esperasse que os Nelsons voltassem. De jeito nenhum. Ele apenas havia ansiado conhecer Foggy por tantos anos... E o fato do homem ter fugido dele doeu de uma forma meio que decepcionante. Na mente autodepreciativa de Matt, Foggy o tinha considerado um esquisito.

Não era a primeira vez que alguém se negava a ser tradado por ele por causa da sua cegueira. Até já lhe fora dito que seus trejeitos eram desagradáveis e causavam desconforto. Foggy era só mais um em meio a tantas pessoas que o rejeitaram por achar que ele era incapaz por ser cego e _diferente_. Matt mais uma vez, descontou sua frustação na noite - nas ruas como Diabo. Nem seu ombro deslocado o distraiu da lembrança do cheiro de estresse e medo que Foggy exalou. Estava impregnado em sua memória.

Foggy acordou determinado. Ele não pediu, ele exigiu que Theo o levasse até Rosalind. Em toda a sua vida ele nunca esteve no escritório dela. Anna foi relutante em aceitar essa opção. Ela não queria dever nenhum favor àquela mulher. 

Anna sabia o dano que Rosalind havia deixado em Edward. Ela conhecia todas as cicatrizes que Rosalind deixou por abandonar um homem com um bebê com pouco mais de um ano de idade. Algumas dessas cicatrizes foram passadas como herança e ainda insistiam em coçar a pele de Foggy, mesmo que ele quase nunca falasse sobre isso. Foggy sempre se esforçava além de seus limites só para fazer as pessoas ficarem. E quando elas partiam, ele sempre achava que era porque ele não era bom o suficiente. Ele nunca reclamava, mas por dentro doía e Anna sabia disso.

Ela apenas ficou lá, - suas pequenas mãos torcendo um pano de prato - observando silenciosamente no batente da porta enquanto Theo penteava o cabelo de seu filho mais velho. Foggy estava tão elegante com uma camisa social rosa e calça escura. Ele era um homem bonito. Ele se parecia com Edward. Ela o observou enquanto eles estavam na frente do espelho, ambos sorrindo quando Theo fez um topete exagerado nos cabelos de Foggy. Ela se pegou imaginando como seria se ele não tivesse sido baleado.

Ele seria um ótimo advogado de defesa, dado o quão bom ele era com as pessoas; o quão bem articulado ele era, como ele sempre tinha um jeito especial de conseguir alcançar seus objetivos e como ele poderia convencê-las do que ele quisesse, bastava ele querer fazer isso. Ele seria bom em qualquer coisa que se propusesse. Ela se perguntou como seria se ele se tivesse se tornado um açougueiro, em vez de seguir a profissão de Rosalind. Ele estaria bem e saudável se não quisesse provar para aquela mulher que ele valia a pena.

Ela apertou os olhos para forçar a mente a mudar o rumo desse raciocínio nefasto.

Agora seus _bebês_ estavam em um lugar com paredes de vidro e aço, com pessoas bem vestidas que passavam apressadas falando ao telefone. Eles passaram pela recepção que os encaminhou ao 13º andar. Theo entrou com Foggy no elevador em silêncio em meio a mais pessoas com pastas nas mãos falando ao telefone. Como azeite e vinagre, os granfinos se afastaram pelos quatro cantos no elevador.

"Ele não voltou." Jessica afirmou entregando a Matt um copo de café na cozinha. Ele aceitou e tomou um gole. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Ele sentiu o hálito dela. Cheirava a vodca barata. Matt torceu o nariz.

"Eu não sei de quem você está falando, Jessica.” Matt disse de cabeça baixa girando o copo nas mãos.

Ela deu uma risada sem humor e um tapa nas costas dele, o que fez com que seu café espirrasse nas bordas do copo. Ele tinha certeza que sentiria o peso da mão dela por dias.

"Não me subestime Murdock, eu posso não ter seus sentidos assustadores de merda, mas eu tenho faro." Jessica afirmou presunçosamente e se sentou em frente a ele.

"Então me responda, Srta. Jones...” Ele se levantou, jogou o resto do café na pia e abriu a torneira. Ele precisava de um pouco de água para suavizar o sabor do café horrível, embora apreciasse o fato de ela lhe trazer café. Ela estava tentando não ser uma pessoa de merda com ele. Ela estava progredindo e ele apreciava isso ainda mais. "O que seu nariz cheirou?" Ele tinha um sorriso travesso para ela quando parou atrás do encosto da cadeira.

Como investigadora, Jéssica meio que sentia um comichão que a impelia a querer saber de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. E embora Matt tivesse uma ideia vaga sobre quem ela estava falando, ele estava curioso para saber exatamente _o que_ ela sabia.

"Bem, vamos partir do princípio..." Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa em direção a ele. Ele ouviu o som de suas luvas. Dedos se entrelaçando. Ele memorizou esse gesto dela como a marca "não foda comigo" de Jessica Jonnes. “Nunca tente agir pelas minhas costas. Se eu vejo algo que me intriga eu vou atrás disso. Apenas por precaução.” Ela soou vitoriosa.

"Você precisa ser mais clara." Matt estava começando a se divertir. Jessica estava melhorando seu temperamento a cada dia e Matt gostaria de testa-la. Ele puxou a cadeira e sentou-se de frente a ela. Ele mostrou um sorriso diabólico. O coração dela acelerou.

"Você tem hora marcada?" A jovem secretária perguntou sem levantar os olhos do computador de onde digitava ferozmente.

“Diga a Rosalind que o filho dela está aqui. Franklin Nelson.”

A secretária congelou e endireitou sua espinha, e imediatamente pegou o telefone para falar com Rosalind, incrédula. Antes mesmo de terminar a ligação, ela já estava se levantando para encaminhá-los para o escritório, recuando confusa.

Theo educadamente cumprimentou a mulher sentada atrás de uma mesa de vidro e apertou o ombro do irmão mais velho antes de se retirar. Rosalind ficou em silêncio. Ela tinha um olhar frio, o cabelo em um coque elegante. Ao contrário de Foggy, ela tinha cabelos escuros com uma mecha branca perfeitamente alinhada. Ela tinha poucas rugas; resultado de uma vida com poucas emoções. Ela era magra em um vestido preto de corte reto. Tudo nela gritava _caro_. Quando a porta atrás de Foggy fechou em um clique suave, ela se levantou ajustando o vestido. E Foggy apertou a mandíbula.

“Sim, eu atendi Sr. Nelson. É o meu trabalho afinal.” Matt afirmou ironicamente.

"Relaxa Murdock, não estamos em um julgamento." Jessica exigiu.

"Seja lá o que você queira saber sobre o Sr. Nelson, lamento informa-la mas não posso fornecer nenhuma informação sobre ele... ética profissional, você sabe." Matt a provocou. “Ou precisaremos assinar um papel onde eu me respaldo de qualquer responsabilidade sobre o que você sabe a respeito dos meus pacientes? Caso você vase algum tipo de informação, que fique bem claro que nada, absolutamente nada saiu de mim.” Matt baixou o tom para falar com ela. Embora ele estivesse sorrindo, ele queria deixar bem claro que ele sabia o hábito dela de vasculhar a vida e o passado de cada um a procura de “podres” e que ele não era a favor disso.

"Ah, não. Há apenas uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber sobre ele, mas não se preocupe, isso não prejudica sua ética profissional." Ela revirou os olhos ignorando a opinião dele a respeito das atividades dela e se levantou para jogar seu copo de isopor no lixo em um ritmo lento e provocativo. Quando voltou, ela tinha as mãos atrás das costas.

"Sou todo ouvidos." Ele inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela. Agora, Matt já estava tendo uma ideia de onde essa conversa estava indo.

Ele ouviu o som das botas dela voltando para sentar-se novamente na frente dele.

"Bem." Ela disse com uma voz que soou a Matt que ela estava olhando para cima como quem estava recorrendo à memória para organizar os fatos. "Franklin Nelson deu entrada no Centro, mas não há nada a respeito dele no sistema...”

“Não há registros porque ele simplesmente decidiu não ser tratado aqui. Ele fez apenas uma avaliação.” E com isso Jessica havia conseguido arruinar com a última gota de benevolência de Matt.

Ele sentiu o movimento do ar quando ela se sentou e se inclinou em direção a ele. Pequenas partículas de poeira flutuando em seu casaco de couro gasto.

"Hum ... eu diria que sim, em partes. Mas isso é outra questão." Ela limpou a garganta e continuou. “Não há registros, porque ele seria tratado através do programa." Ele ouviu os dedos dela entrelaçando e sendo levados ao seu queixo. "E você, bem como Claire, sabem que isso seria uma violação das regras de conduta da clínica.” Ela fez uma pausa e logo depois atirou contra Matt “Qual é o seu real interesse no caso dele?”

"Não tenho problemas em tratar uma pessoa que não pode pagar por algo que ela precisa Srta. Jones. Agora, se você é tão do contra a fazer o bem, nos reuniremos com o resto da equipe e se eles tiverem a mesma opinião mesquinha que você, eu prometo solenemente a você que não farei mais isso. Isso é tudo?" Matt colocou as duas mãos na mesa para se levantar, claramente irritado. O rosto dele ficou sombrio. _Ele não é uma ameaça,_ era o que estava na garganta de Matt para dizer.

_Você nem é da equipe_ , ele queria dizer também. Havia muitas coisas que Matt não achava necessário expor ultimamente, principalmente para Jessica. Matt sabia que estava tendo uma reação exagerada. Mas era inevitável. Jessica conseguiu arruinar seu resquício de bom humor.

Não era assim que ele pensava que essa conversa seria.

Jessica abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, espantada com ele. Mas logo seu rosto jovial e brincalhão se transformaram em uma cara azeda.

"Porra Murdock, eu apenas me perguntei de onde vocês se conheciam pelo fato de você estar tão interessado no caso dele. Isso é tudo. Não podemos ter uma conversa civilizada apenas uma vez?"

"O que você está insinuando Srta. Jones?"

Ela bufou aborrecida.

"Eu apenas o observei com Claire, e como não encontrei nada sobre ele no sistema, perguntei a ela quem ele era e ela disse que você o conhecia e o trataria de graça." Ela disse dando de ombros.

"Você... por que você apenas não me perguntou? Você não precisa suspeitar sempre. Nem todo mundo tem um passando sombrio.” Matt disse agora mais calmo.

"Eu não pergunto a Murdock, eu descubro." Ela disse quase triunfante.

Ainda era cedo e Matt não atenderia ninguém até depois das dez. Mas ele preferia não ficar em casa sozinho. A vergonha e tristeza o consumiam. Sempre que ele tentava esquecer, a voz quebrada de Foggy pedindo "por favor” o atingia com uma pedra fria no fundo do estômago. Ele não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que Foggy poderia estar pensado e falando sobre ele. Ele passara a maior parte do tempo com o celular rolando de uma mão para a outra em uma guerra interna, pensando em ligar para o homem e se explicar. Se explicar sobre o que necessariamente? Já se passaram dezoito dias desde que ele esteve com Foggy.

"Eu... hum... eu o conheço... isso é tudo. Eu o conheci há muito tempo. Quero dizer, eu o conheço, mas ele não me conhece de qualquer maneira." Ele disse em um rosto amassado preso nas memórias.

Ela abriu a boca para impedi-lo de continuar gaguejando o que parecia ser um assunto pessoal desagradável. Mas ele não parou o fluxo de palavras vagas. Então ela decidiu apenas deixá-lo. Ele parecia que estava precisando desabafar muito. Jessica se perguntou se ele tinha amigos, alguém com quem contar nos momentos difíceis da vida, fora os colegas com habilidades em comum.

Ele descruzou os braços, mas manteve a cabeça baixa. Uma mão traçando o tecido da calça sobre o joelho. De alguma forma, ele parecia muito menor e desamparado. Diferente do homem sério e autoconfiante que ela estava acostumada a ver.

"Eu estava lá no hospital quando ele foi hospitalizado. Ele foi baleado. E eu só queria ajudá-lo. E eu falhei. Eu falhei de novo agora. Ele fugiu de mim. Eu só queria ajudar. Acho que ele tem alguma infecção, mas não consegui sentir onde... então não pensei duas vezes e tentei sentir onde ele está doente e... eu assustei ele. Eu não sei por que ele ficou com medo, nojo...não sei se foi pela cegueira ou eu dei muito na cara que tenho habilidades..."

"Você o tocou." Jessica o interrompeu com uma voz embargada no que parecia uma meia pergunta e meia afirmação. "Porra, Murdock."

Ele assentiu nervosamente.

"Eu acho que ele ficou assustado. Mas seu coração ... sua reação ... tudo ... suor azedo ... sua respiração rápida ... eram sinais de nojo. Muitas pessoas me acham estranho, mas logo ele... Ele estava com nojo de mim, Jessica." A voz de Matt era firme e estável, mas a maneira como ele moveu as mãos sob a mesa deixou claro o quão desagradável e vergonhoso era para ele revelar tudo isso.

"Eu sei bem o que ele estava sentindo." Ela estremeceu.

O silêncio se seguiu por um momento antes de Matt levantar a cabeça e tirar os óculos. Havia duas pequenas marcas vermelhas na ponte do seu nariz, ele esfregou o polegar e o indicador massageando. "O que mais você tem para me dizer Jessica?"

O coração dela acelerou. Não era apropriado compartilhar algo que não lhe pertencia. Porém, não parecia ser algo que devesse ser escondido, não de Murdock.

"Eu não deveria. Mas entre um estranho sendo miserável e um colega sendo miserável sinto que preciso fazer uma escolha.”

Então ela se abaixou e pescou algo em sua bolsa. Por um momento, Matt pensou que o que quer que ela estivesse pegando era sobre o que ela tinha para revelar. Mas então ela pegou uma garrafa de vodca barata e bebeu até a garrafa estar quase pela metade. Então ela bateu a garrafa sobre a mesa e limpou a boca com a manga da jaqueta enquanto se recuperava do efeito imediato da bebida quente e azeda queimando em sua boca e esôfago. Ele olhou para um ponto próximo ao ombro esquerdo dela e ergueu as sobrancelhas quase até a linha do cabelo, e ela respirou fundo, trêmula, reunindo coragem.

Não foi fácil compartilhar o que ela havia descoberto. Ela passara pelo mesmo há pouco tempo. E só de lembrar lhe causava náuseas.

"Ele estava com nojo, mas não era de você. Era dele mesmo."

Rosalind deu alguns passos em direção a Foggy e esticou os braços. Logo em seguida ela recuou abortando a ação com as mãos cerradas ao lado do corpo.

"Posso abraçar você?" Ela perguntou com a voz doce e gentil.

"S-sim" Ele piscou um pouco surpreso.

Ela se curvou desajeitadamente, passando a mão fria pela linha do cabelo na testa dele. "Deus. Você já é um homem. Você é tão bonito." Os olhos dela pareciam catalogar todo ele, e ele odiou isso.

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte. No entanto, eu aprecio o elogio." Ele disse assim que ela saiu se ergueu.

"Não é gentileza, é a verdade." Ela disse casualmente. "Você se parece com seu pai quando ele era jovem." Ela se afastou e pegou uma bebida de uma prateleira. Parecia uma bebida chique. Algo que ele nunca viu em sua vida. "Você bebe?"

"Um pouco cedo, você não acha?"

Ela apenas riu, servindo a si mesma e sentando-se atrás de sua mesa cara. Foggy pigarreou.

"E eu não sei se você notou, eu não sou mais tão jovem. Eu tenho quase trinta e sete anos.”

Ela olhou para ele confusa forçando a memoria a lembrar da última vez que o vira.

"Bem... mas você não me respondeu. Você bebe?" Ela disse girando o copo com dedos finos.

"Você não gostaria de ver o quão ruim é misturar Gabapentina com álcool, acredite em mim."

Ela parou de girar o copo. O líquido âmbar em um pequeno redemoinho.

"Você ainda está tomando Gabapentina? Eu sinto muito por isso." Ela disse olhando para o copo. Ele não conseguiu ler a expressão dela, mas o tom de voz parecia quase ensaiado. Ela era uma advogada sem alma afinal.

"Sinto dor o tempo todo. Só isso. Não se preocupe."

"Claro que me preocupo. Eu sou sua mãe." Ela levantou os olhos e seu rosto era um papel em branco. Logo em seguida tomou um longo gole de sua bebida.

Foggy sentiu um nó na garganta. Ela estava se esforçando pelo menos.

Ele balançou a cabeça com o pensamento e sentiu alguns fios de cabelo soltos na testa.

"Não há nada com que se preocupar. É completamente normal em casos como o meu. Alguns lesionados quase não sentem dor. É como ganhar na loteria."

Ela se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, endireitando os fios soltos que ela bagunçou quando o abraçou.

"Ela cuida bem de você." Ela disse suavemente. O hálito de álcool dela impregnou nas narinas dele. O toque de mãos desconhecidas deram-lhe calafrios. Ele apertou os olhos e respirou fundo se preparando para falar para o que veio.

"Eu vim aqui porque preciso falar com você sobre algo importante."

Ela se afastou, mas permaneceu curvada na frente dele. Então ela o girou na frente de um sofá de couro e sentou-se na frente dele. Foggy ficou um pouco tonto com o movimento brusco.

“Sim, Franklin. O que você quiser." Ela disse com expectativa nos olhos.

"Eu preciso de você." Ele disse depois de piscar várias vezes para se restabelecer.

Ela colocou a mão nos lábios em uma demonstração de emoção exagerada.

"Eu preciso de você como advogado." Foggy retificou. 

Suas mãos e ombros caíram quando ela virou o rosto para a vista da janela. A expressão materna desaparecendo. Finalmente a verdadeira Rosalind Sharpe bem ali frente dele.

"Você veio aqui porque precisa dos meus serviços." Ela disse olhando de soslaio para ele. Desse ângulo, ele vislumbrou seus dentes. Ela parecia sorrir ferozmente e Foggy não conseguiu conter o calafrio que o atingiu. A verdadeira face dela era assustadora. Ela era um tubarão e Foggy se sentia uma foca desajeitada pequena e fofa em frente àquele predador.

"Sim. E pretendo pagar pelos seus serviços." Ela bufou. "Por que mais você imaginou que eu viria aqui?" Foggy exigiu. Ele sentiu um alívio vitorioso por conseguir dizer isso sem gaguejar. Mas seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca.

Ela não respondeu, apenas voltou seu olhar afiado para ele.

"Você poderia pelo menos disfarçar, não acha? Por educação, ou o que for." Ela fez um gesto vago e levantou-se endireitando o vestido. Quando ela voltou, ela tinha outro copo com uma bebida diferente. "Vamos lá, Franklin. Você recebeu a melhor educação do mundo. É assim que Edward costumava dizer."

Ele apenas franziu a testa e virou o rosto encarando a vista. Lá fora, o céu era tão azul quanto seus olhos. Foggy apertou a mandíbula e mais uma vez se arrependeu por estar sozinho com uma pessoa desconhecida. Mais uma vez ele se sentiu encurralado e perdendo seu precioso tempo.

“Desculpe-me, eu não quis dizer isso. É só que, por um momento, pensei que você sentisse minha falta.” Ela lançou uma tentativa de sorriso doce para ele e tomou outro gole.

Foggy voltou sua atenção a ela.

A cadeira emitiu um som estridente ao atingir o chão quando Matt se levantou abruptamente. Ele tinha a mão na boca e os óculos foram esquecidos na mesa. Curvado e ofegante, ele estava preparado para qualquer tipo de revelação, exceto a que ele acabara de ouvir. Era melhor imaginar que Foggy teve medo ou nojo _dele_ do que saber que ele o fez reviver um episódio traumático.

"Quando... como você descobriu tudo isso?" Ele disse olhando para o chão de linóleo. Ela ainda estava sentada.

"Quando perguntei a Claire sobre ele e percebi que ele não voltaria, fiquei curiosa. Você sabe como eu odeio pontas soltas." Ela disse com um encolher de ombros. “Sente-se, você está me deixando nervosa."

“Oh Cristo. Isso explica muita coisa... Cristo.” Matt disse sem fôlego.

"Porra Murdock, ninguém melhor que eu para entender o que ele passou. Porque não há um maldito dia que eu não reviva tudo em minha mente."

Ele passou a mão trêmula sobre a boca e a barba.

"Jesus. Ele pensou que eu estava tentando fazer o mesmo com ele."

"É muito provável que sim."

"Então você não foi informado que seu plano de saúde estava sendo cancelado?" Ela abaixou o copo sobre a mesinha de vidro em frente ao sofá enquanto se curvava esperando a resposta dele.

“Bem... Na verdade, o fisioterapeuta me disse que eles não podiam me atender por que meu plano de saúde tinha sido cancelado. Mas ninguém soube me explicar o que havia acontecido na realidade. Quando contatamos o plano de saúde, eles nos informaram que têm o direito legal de não me fornecer serviços. Isso depois de me fazer de idiotia por mais de um mês, transferindo ligações e mais ligações e não me atender quando eu fui ao escritório deles.”

Ela não pareceu surpresa.

"E você não pensou em procurar outro plano de saúde?"

"Não." Ele disse assistindo enquanto ela tirava os sapatos de salto e massageava seus pés cobertos por uma meia-calça preta fumê. "Eu ... não ... tanto faz ..." ele revirou os olhos "... eu não procurei outro plano de saúde porque _este_ é o único que posso pagar."

"Mas eu posso te pagar uma melhor."

"Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, Rosalind. Eu só quero que as coisas sejam certas e justas. Não é justo o que elas estão fazendo comigo."

"Franklin, a vida não é justa e você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso." Ela afirmou e isso foi um inferno de um golpe baixo.

"Você está dizendo isso porque eu estou preso em uma maldita cadeira de rodas ou porque você me abandonou?" Foggy disse entre os dentes a ponto de perder a compostura.

"Eu nunca abandonei você." Ela se levantou novamente ao perceber que sua bebida havia secado do copo. Ele a perdeu em seu campo de visão, cansado demais para virar o pescoço para segui-la dessa vez. “Eu sempre te dei assistência. Eu fiz tudo por você. Se eu não tivesse deixado você sob os cuidados de Edward, eu não teria me tornado quem eu sou.”

Ele ouviu o som da bebida sendo derramada no copo. “Eu nunca poderia fazer nada por você se eu fosse o que seu pai queria que eu fosse. O que ele queria para _nós_. Imagine só." Ela sentou-se na frente dele novamente. “Ele queria que eu trabalhasse com ele na loja de ferragens do pai dele e, quando pensei que as coisas não podiam piorar, ele abriu um açougue! Ele cheirava a carne crua nas mãos o tempo todo.” Ela deu um bufo irônico que foi interrompido pelo vidro batendo levemente em seus dentes.

Foggy demorou um pouco para encontrar suas palavras. Ele só conseguia pensar em como Anna tinha orgulho de Edward. Ele se lembrou vagamente de correr pela loja dizendo a todos que ele era dono de tudo aquilo quando era pequeno.

"Sabe, eu nem fiquei surpreso com isso." Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer. Os olhos dele já estavam vermelhos, mas de jeito nenhum que ele ia dar a vitória a ela.

“Porque é a verdade. E eu sei que você também não seria um açougueiro”. Ela apontou um dedo com unhas vermelhas no centro do peito dele. Um anel caro refletindo como vitral. "Você seria tudo menos um açougueiro." Ela se recostou em seu assento.

“Eu não vim falar sobre mim e minha família. Eu vim...” Ele deu uma risada amarga. “Quer saber? Eu até pensei que isso nos aproximaria. Esqueça que eu vim, okay? Vou procurar outro advogado.”

"Você não veio até mim só porque precisa de mim." Ela declarou verdadeiramente maravilhada dessa vez. Rosalind largou a bebida sobre a mesa, batom vermelho marcando a borda do copo. "Oh filho, eu pensei que você ainda me odiava."

“Não foi tão difícil encontra-lo, seu nome é destaque no site de um professor particular de ciências contábeis. Há um artigo sobre sua superação e tudo mais. Mas ele parou por um tempo antes de concluir o curso. Então havia essa lacuna.” Jessica deu o último gole de sua bebida e jogou a garrafa na lata de lixo. Acertando desta vez. “Eu só precisei conversar com esse professor e ele me contou suas suspeitas enquanto dava aulas para o Nelson. Então ele me deu um nome.” Ela mordeu o lábio e arrancou uma pele solta lá. "Então eu tive acesso ao processo."

"O que diz ... por favor, Jessica, eu preciso saber." Matt implorou.

A realidade foi feia e Matt quase vomitou quando Jessica lhe contou a superfície dos acontecimentos. Ela tinha um arquivo em seu próprio laptop e disse que enviaria a ele. Ter conhecimento desses fatos já era invasão de privacidade o suficiente. Ter um arquivo? Já era de mais. Ainda assim, Matt não se recusou a aceitar o arquivo.

“Só estou tentando seguir em frente, só isso. Não gosto de ter sentimentos negativos, Rosalind. A única pessoa que eu já odiei um dia está morta. E sofri muito todos esses anos pensando que você de alguma forma era culpada. Sendo que a culpa é exclusivamente minha”. Ele terminou a frase com a voz embargada que ela apenas ouviu por estar muito perto dele e segurando sua mão. Ela não censurou esse pensamento errôneo dele. Ela acreditava ser a verdade também.

“Não se martirize pelo passado Franklin. Fazemos coisas estúpidas quando somos jovens e apaixonados.” Foggy desviou o olhar dela e apertou os olhos sentindo dor quando as palavras dela o atingiram. “Estou disposta a descobrir por que seu plano de saúde foi cancelado. Podemos processá-los, se você desejar.”

Ele assentiu.

"Mas eu só te peço uma coisa." Os olhos dela brilharam para ele e ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

"É tão difícil para você me chamar de mãe?" Ela perguntou gentilmente, acariciando a mão dele e passando outra mão pelos cabelos na testa dele.

Ele levou um tempo olhando-a nos olhos. Pela primeira vez ele viu pequenas rugas cobertas por camadas de maquiagem. Apesar disso, ela era uma mulher bonita de uma forma quase demoníaca.

"Sinto muito, mas não me peça algo assim."

"Tudo bem. Eu já estou pedindo demais.” Ela se levantou dando tapinhas na mão dele e indo em direção a sua mesa. Ela simplesmente o esqueceu no canto da sala em frente ao sofá. "Tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco, vou pedir para o seu irmão vir buscá-lo." Ela disse com o telefone na mão. "Assim que tiver alguma notícia sobre o seu caso, irei à sua casa e..."

"Não precisa. Eu venho aqui." Foggy a cortou. Ele virou a cabeça para encara-la. 

"Estou apenas pensando no seu conforto, mas tudo bem. Você quem sabe." Ela olhou para cima e sorriu quando Theo entrou com a cabeça baixa.

"Franklin, só mais uma coisa." Theo congelou quando viu que seu irmão estava com os olhos encarando a parede com os nervos por um fio enquanto Rosalind estava tranquilamente sentada atrás da mesa com olhos de aço e mãos cruzadas sob o queixo. "Anna sabe sobre sua homossexualidade?" Ela perguntou secamente com uma sobrancelha fina levantada e um meio sorriso puxando seus lábios.

Theo ouviu seu irmão respirar fundo e correu para tirá-lo de lá antes que Foggy despedaçasse.

Os irmãos caminharam silenciosamente pelo corredor; apenas o clique de passos e rodas em um piso tão laminado que os refletia como um espelho. Foggy riu quando Theo parou para pegar um pedaço de papel das mãos da secretária. Ela deu um sorriso tímido e disse um _até mais_ sussurrado dando um rápido beijo na bochecha dele.

"Irmão, estou realmente a fim de tomar um sorvete. Acompanha-me nessa, senhor?" Theo fez uma reverência quebrando o silêncio assim que eles deixaram o prédio. A luz do sol os atingiu no que era um lindo dia. Como se as trevas ficassem para trás naquele edifício sem alma.

"Claro! O último a chegar é a mulher do padre!" Foggy disse radiante e Theo sorriu atrás dele, acelerando seus passos.

Naquela noite, o diabo não saiu. Matt ficou em Fogwell socando o saco de pancadas até suas juntas ficarem em carne viva.


	6. Esta é a primeira vez que eu estava errado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Por que você veio aqui?" Foggy questionou assim que elas atravessaram a porta da cozinha. A voz dele soou dolorosamente dura e Matt odiou.

Era um começo de dia tranquilo na Nelson’s Meals. Theo estava mordendo um lápis com olhos focados em um caça-palavras quando o sino da porta tocou.

Ele ergueu os olhos do balcão e viu o Sr. Mudorck parado no meio da porta da loja. Theo congelou, prendendo a respiração como se isso fosse suficiente para que o cego com orelhas de morcego não o notasse. Ron olhou para Theo e esperou alguma reação do primo.

O cego deu um passo à frente batendo a bengala duas vezes no chão só para ser notado. Theo encarou o primo e levou o dedo indicador aos lábios formando um “shhh” sem palavras.

"Theo.” Murdock chamou quando Theo recuou dando um passo silencioso para trás.

“Droga.” Theo amaldiçoou para si mesmo.

"O que vai ser hoje, Sr. Murdock?" Ele se dirigiu a Matt com um sorriso fingido.

“Eu não vim aqui como cliente." Matt respondeu sério.

"Oh ... oh." Theo disse surpreso.

"Vim para ver seu irmão."

"Ver?"

Matt levantou uma sobrancelha.

“Ver, claro, desculpe. Ele está no quintal. Eu te levo lá." Theo saiu de trás do balcão e praticamente correu para perto de Matt.

Ron abafou uma risada e Theo lhe lançou a língua. Matt quase revirou os olhos. Pelo menos Theo teve a noção de oferecer o braço para levá-lo a Foggy. Crianças, Matt pensou.

Eles atravessaram um corredor estreito onde Matt pôde sentir o cheiro refrescante de algumas flores e plantas de ambos os lados. O próprio coração de Matt palpitando cada vez mais forte em seu peito à medida que se aproximavam de algumas vozes sorridentes no fundo da casa era um indicativo que isso pode não ter sido uma boa ideia.

Quase abafado pelo som alto de seu coração havia o som de duas mulheres mais velhas em uma conversa animada enquanto Foggy ria e ria e ria. Matt sentiu a grama crocante a seus pés antes de entrar em um caminho de pedras. Os cheiros o atingiram. Chás; camomila, hortelã, biscoitos assados e Foggy. Um agradável aroma de canela. Foggy tinha um leve aroma de canela quando esteve no centro. Matt apertou sua bengala nervosamente ao perceber que as batidas do coração ficaram mais rápidas e a conversa cessou.

O vento soprou um cheiro de grama fresca do orvalho da manhã e shampoo de erva-doce em sua direção. Foggy estava olhando para ele.

"Ele está aqui na sua frente, Sr. Murdock." Theo disse mais para Foggy do que para Matt.

Foggy olhou para o irmão e apertou os olhos. Theo apenas deu de ombros e saiu com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Hum. Oi? Há uma cadeira a um passo em sua direita." Disse Anna calorosa, mas levemente desconfiada.

Matt obedientemente pegou a cadeira e sentou-se. Foggy não tirou os olhos dele.

"E você é..." Disse uma senhora mais velha que Matt identificou como fumante ativa por pelo menos trinta anos.

"Sou Matt Murdock, fisioterapeuta de Franklin." Ele disse ainda segurando a bengala. Foggy inalou fortemente.

As duas senhoras se entreolharam e simultaneamente olharam para Foggy. Depois de um momento de silêncio, Anna pigarreou.

“Sou mãe dele, Anna e essa é Bess, nossa amiga. Prazer em conhecê-lo."

"O prazer é meu. Gostaria de falar um pouco com ele ... se, se isso não for um problema."

As duas mulheres se entreolharam e novamente encararam Foggy

"Frankie?" Anna perguntou.

"Sim mãe. Está tudo bem." Foggy não tirou os olhos de Matt.

Matt ouviu as cadeiras raspando no chão de azulejos e as duas mulheres andando para casa, ocasionalmente olhando para trás desconfiadas.

"Por que você veio aqui?" Foggy questionou assim que elas atravessaram a porta da cozinha. A voz dele soou dolorosamente dura e Matt odiou.

"Eu vim para... quero me desculpar com você." Matt inclinou-se para falar um pouco mais baixo. "Eu acho que te assustei e é por isso que você não voltou."

“Você faz ideia de que vir aqui na minha casa torna as coisas ainda mais bizarras? Eu nem deveria estar falando com você. Eu deveria denunciá-lo, você sabia disso?” Havia uma fúria silenciosa no tom frio de Foggy. Mas ele estava calmo. Ele não queria que as mulheres desconfiassem de nada, Matt pensou.

Quando Matt não respondeu, Foggy respirou fundo. Matt apenas aceitou o que supunha que merecia ouvir.

“Você sabe o que é ainda mais assustador, você também atende crianças. Você também os toca daquela maneira? Deus, eu sinto tanto nojo de mim mesmo por não ter denunciado você." Foggy engoliu o que era o maior nó existente em sua garganta.

“Fo-Franklin, eu sempre peço aos pais ou responsáveis que estejam presentes nas avaliações das crianças.” Matt gaguejou e dobrou sua bengala. Mais para ter com o que ocupar suas mãos trêmulas do que por real necessidade de fazer isso.

"Eu não sei se isso torna as coisas menos comprometedoras para você...."

"Escute-me, por favor. Você foi o primeiro que...” O tom de Matt era suplicante.

"Cristo." Foggy o cortou no meio de sua explicação. Ele apertou os olhos e seu coração começou a acelerar.

“Não, por favor, não tenha medo de mim. Eu só... droga." Matt gaguejou sem saber direito o que dizer para reverter àquela situação. Ir à casa de Foggy pode não ter sido uma boa ideia afinal.

"Vá embora.” disse Foggy entre os dentes.

Matt tirou os óculos e olhou em uma direção perto do ombro direito de Foggy, o que causou um salto no coração de Foggy. Matt imaginou que isso se dera por Foggy estar vendo seus olhos pela primeira vez.

"Franklin, me ouça... Eu ouço e sinto mais do que todas as pessoas."

"Você é o que, psíquico agora?"

“Deixe-me pelo menos explicar. Então você vai poder tirar suas conclusões e me expulsar. Eu ... eu ...” Matt lambeu os lábios e respirou fundo considerando o que dizer em seguida. “Ouço mais do que pessoas comuns. Tenho uma percepção diferente das coisas. Quando eu era criança, sofri um acidente. Empurrei um velho que estava prestes a ser atropelado por um caminhão e eu fiquei cego, mas produtos químicos... ”

Algo estalou na mente de Foggy.

“Espere, era você! Lembro-me agora ... Meu Deus, eu pensei que você fosse um herói. Por quê cara?” Havia tanta coisa implícita nessa simples pergunta. Indignação era uma dessas coisas.

As palavras machucaram Matt.

"Não. Eu não era nem sou um herói. Mas adquiri habilidades. Meus sentidos estão potencializados. Eu, Deus, como posso dizer ..." Ele passou a mão pela barba e respirou fundo. "Eu sei que sua mãe e a amiga dela estão nos observando pela janela da cozinha."

Foggy ergueu os olhos e inclinou a cabeça por cima do ombro de Matt e teve um vislumbre de uma pequena fresta na cortina da janela da cozinha. Matt estava de costas para eles. Não havia como ele saber disso. Mas poderia ser apenas um palpite, a julgar pela desconfiança das duas mulheres. Então Matt arriscou lançar suas caras na mesa. Valia a pena, por Foggy.

"Eu sei que você está com fome, cansado e com frio, mesmo aqui sob o sol. Sei que o chá de hortelã lhe causou azia e quanto mais eu falo, mais seu coração acelera.”

"Você pode ouvir um batimento cardíaco." Foggy afirmou sarcasticamente querendo soar cético, mas seu coração o entregou. Como Matt podia saber algo que estava se passando dentro de seu corpo?

“Isso me ajuda a prever reações. Posso saber quando as pessoas estão ansiosas por que estão mentindo, ou por estresse ou nervosismo.”

"Cara. Isso é tão antiético." Foggy fechou os olhos, balançando levemente a cabeça.

“Fo-Franklin. Por favor, entenda-me. Ouvir tudo está além do meu controle. Eu ouço coisas acontecendo a blocos daqui. Eu. Eu posso ouvir o seu irmão. Ele está preocupado com você.” Matt inclinou a cabeça. “Ele tem uma boca um pouco suja por sinal.” Foggy deu um pequeno sorriso nessa verdade. “Naquele dia ... senti algo errado dentro de você. Foi por isso que te examinei daquela maneira. Eu não queria te ofender, ou te assustar. Mas-mas, eu não pude me conter. Você teve uma infecção que eu não consegui identificar onde. Você precisa fazer fisioterapia respiratória também. "

Foggy estava boquiaberto e tinha tantas de perguntas.

"Você é um daqueles, não é?" A voz dele soou assustada.

"Aqueles?" Matt inclinou a cabeça um pouco confuso com o que Foggy queria exatamente saber.

“Aqueles que vivem na Torre Stark."

"Não." Matt riu. "Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento."

"Então você não trabalha para ele também." Foggy olhou para ele com olhos desconfiados.

"Não."

Uns bons segundos de silêncio se seguiram e Matt ouviu o leve som de Foggy mastigando o lábio inferior.

"Espere. Então você pode mesmo ouvir tudo ao seu redor?”

“Se eu me concentrar, sim. Eu posso.” Matt respondeu balançando a cabeça ansiosamente.

“Então você ouviu quando...” Foggy pigarreou. “Você ouviu o que eu disse sobre você aquele dia." Matt sentiu as bochechas de Foggy esquentarem de vergonha. Foi fofo.

"Sim eu ouvi." Matt meio que teve que conter um risinho de satisfação.

"Meu deus. Mas se bem que, a julgar pela sua aparência, você deve ouvir isso o tempo todo, não é?"

"Isso e 'como um cego pode ser fisioterapeuta'? Mas não depois de ouvir _como você penteia o cabelo_ e coisas do tipo que você deve estar supondo.” O riso fácil de Matt finalmente conseguiu derreter o coração de Foggy.

Foggy suspirou aliviado.

“Seus sentidos estavam certos Sr. Murdock. Tive um início de infecção do trato urinário. E foi muito ruim... Mas estou melhor depois dos antibióticos. Não é a primeira vez e sabe, e aparentemente não é a última." Ele mordeu o lábio. Matt sentiu que Foggy o olhava intensamente nos olhos. "Quando você passou os dedos pelo meu pescoço... você ... conseguiu sentir-- _aquilo_ , não é? "

"Sim. Ainda está alojada ... eu sinto muito por isso."

"Não sinta. Não é sua culpa." Foggy deu um pequeno sorriso aguado.

“Eu só queria me desculpar com você. Realmente não era minha intenção assustá-lo ou causar-lhe algum desconforto. Sinto muito por tudo o que você já passou.”

E então Foggy percebeu pela expressão triste de Matt no belo rosto de Matt que _ele sabia_. Ele teve uma rápida lembrança de uma investigadora. Jessica Jones.

Claro que Matt saberia. Ele sentiu a vergonha fria subir do estômago para o coração. Foggy desviou o olhar de Matt e mordeu o lábio com tanta força que Matt quase provou seu sangue. "Não foi minha culpa. Eu juro." Ele disse com a voz em um sussurro, perdido em lembranças.

Matt percebeu que Foggy estava mentindo. Ele realmente acreditava que era culpado. Matt estendeu a mão e colocou a mão sobre a de Foggy, onde estava no braço da cadeira de rodas. A mão de Foggy era fina, mas macia, com dedos longos, e Deus, estava tão fria.

“Franklin, por favor, me escute, nunca é culpa da vítima. Nunca. Ok. Nunca.” Matt enfatizou inutilmente.

“Não foi o que eles pensaram. Meu pai ... acho que ele também acreditava que era minha culpa. Ele me jurou que não contaria a ninguém. Mas tenho certeza que ele morreu decepcionado comigo. Ele me evitava o tempo todo." A voz dele ainda era baixa e quebrada.

Inexplicavelmente, Foggy não se sentiu constrangido por Matt saber de um segredo tão sombrio.

"Seu pai morreu ... quando?" Matt perguntou. Foggy olhou para ele agora. Ele olhou a mão reconfortante de Matt sobre a dele.

"Oito anos atrás."

"E ele pensou que era sua culpa? É por isso que ... é por isso que você não me denunciou. Você pensou que eles não acreditariam em você."

“As pessoas nunca acreditam em mim, Sr. Murdock. E se eles examinarem os registros policiais e perceberem que isso já aconteceu antes? Minha família descobriria ... não quero passar por isso de novo."

"Por favor, me chame de Matt.”

"Matt". Foggy ecoou suavemente. “Matt, eu acredito em você. Mas você me assustou tanto. Agora vejo que nem faz muito sentido. Mas ... esses dias não foram os melhores para mim. Ele engoliu um nó na garganta. "Esses ... esses seus poderes ..."

"Eu não tenho poderes...”

“Sentidos? Ele perguntou e Matt acenou afirmativamente. “Esses seus sentidos teriam sido tão úteis para mim quando ... quando eles não acreditaram em mim. Se você estivesse por perto, _você_ saberia que eu estava dizendo era verdade.”

“Eu acredito em você, e não preciso dos sentidos para isso. E acho que seu pai também acreditava em você. "

"Obrigado Matt." Foggy olhou novamente a mão de Matt sobre a dele e Matt a puxou de onde estava.

"Então ... você vai voltar para o centro?" Matt limpou a garganta.

"Acho que sim. Mas pretendo pagar. Sei que vocês fazem muito trabalho voluntário lá. Não quero ser um fardo."

"Não precisa pagar. Atenderei você como meu amigo."

"Amigo?" Foggy corou novamente.

"Trocamos segredos, somos amigos." Matt afirmou entusiasticamente.

"Então você quer dizer que ninguém mais sabe sobre você?"

"Apenas meus colegas no centro e um amiga."

"Namorada?"

"Ex."

"Oh." O coração de Foggy gaguejou, mas Matt foi incapaz de descobrir o porque. 

"Você quer ficar para o almoço?" Ele olhou para sua mãe na janela e piscou para ela.

"Eu não quero deixar ninguém desconfortável." Matt sorriu timidamente.

"Besteira." A última sílaba saiu quebrada, sem fôlego. Matt inclinou a cabeça. "Você faz essa coisa engraçada como um passarinho quando está ouvindo alguma coisa, não é?" Ele disse depois de se recompor.

"Eu faço?"

"Você está ouvindo minhas entranhas, seu esquisito?” As palavras foram ditas com carinho e Matt apenas inclinou a cabeça sorrindo alegremente agora que as coisas finalmente estavam se acalmando. Ele serviu um pouco de água de uma jarra que estava em cima da mesa e ofereceu para Foggy beber.

No almoço, as coisas fluíram naturalmente. Era como se ele sempre fizesse parte da família. Os Nelsons não o trataram como se ele fosse feito de vidro. Matt se ofereceu para ajudar Foggy, servindo-o e tendo paciência extra com a dificuldade e lentidão de Foggy em engolir. Matt mal tocou em seu prato, o tempo todo incentivando Foggy mastigar devagar e sempre limpando cada pedacinho de molho que se espalhava pelos lábios de Foggy.

Matt percebeu que os Nelsons eram alegres, borbulhantes, sorridentes e, acima de tudo, barulhentos. A sra. Nelson olhou para os dois com carinho e um pouco confusa com a destreza do cego. Ela comentou com admiração quando Matt atingiu a comida na posição exata na boca do filho.

"Então vocês se conheceram na internet." Bess declarou desconfiada.

"Claro que não!" Theo interveio pelo irmão, enquanto Matt ria cutucando seu prato e Foggy mastigava. "Bem, sim ... mas não do jeito que você está pensando." Ele concluiu.

"Nossa, ele é gostoso como um demônio do inferno." Bess sussurrou no ouvido de Anna.

Matt engasgou uma risadinha.

"O que foi?" Theo perguntou quando as duas mulheres riram.

"Ela disse que eu sou um anjo." Matt disse com bastante orgulho.

Bess riu alto em sua voz de corvo.

“Matt tem uma audição excelente. Cuidado ao falar dele pelas costas. "Foggy disse com um bocado de ravioli." Confie em mim, eu sei do que estou falando.” Ele sorriu para o sorriso bobo de Matt.

Para todos na mesa, parecia que Matt e Foggy estavam se entreolhando.

"A refeição está deliciosa, senhora Nelson." Matt disse mudando de assunto. A comida caseira de Anna era realmente deliciosa. Uma bênção que Matt não recebia há muito tempo. Anna se aproximou e cobriu a mão de Matt com a dela.

"Obrigada filho."

Ela falou com tanta ternura que o coração de Matt se aqueceu e ele se sentiu verdadeiramente valorizado.

"Espero que minha gente não tenha assustado você." Foggy disse levemente preocupado.

"Eu amei Franklin, você e sua família são incríveis."

“E olha que você conheceu apenas 0,3% do clã inteiro. Confie em mim. Todo mundo enlouquece tentando seguir todos os diálogos. E por favor, me chame de Foggy.”

“Okay, Foggy.” Matt repetiu esse apelido bobo que ele já amava desde o primeiro dia. Ele ergueu a cabeça, alongando o pescoço. A brisa leve balançando seus cabelos.

"0,3%. Uau, você é preciso!” Ele disse depois de um tempo. O nome de Foggy ecoando em sua mente fazendo com que essa outra informação se tornasse secundária.

"Sou contador.” Disse Foggy, orgulhoso. Matt sentiu o sorriso em sua voz.

“Eu sempre preciso de um contador lá no Centro. Além disso, não preciso acompanhar o diálogo de todos os Nelsons. Há somente um em particular que me interessa ouvir.” Foggy ofegou e seu coração pulou uma batida. “Desculpe, isso foi fora de linha. Desculpe.”

“Não precisa ter pena de mim, amigo. Isso já é o suficiente." Foggy sorriu tristemente para ele.

Um silêncio confortável se estabeleceu entre eles no quintal. Depois de uns minutos, Matt sumiu e depois voltou com um cobertor para Foggy. O cobertor fez cócegas no queixo de Foggy e ele balançou a cabeça para fazê-lo cair um pouco. Aparentemente, Matt era um pouco exagerado. Mas Foggy gostou de ter alguém se preocupando com ele.

Uma brisa passou suavemente pelo rosto de Foggy, atingindo Matt e Matt se maravilhou com as sensações e os cheiros. Quando Foggy bocejou sonolento, ainda cheio e saciado do almoço, Matt pôde sentir o som dos cabelos de Foggy voar no ar. O cheiro de limão e erva-doce de seus cabelos era reconfortante para Matt. Ele sentiu vontade de se aproximar ainda mais do homem.

Então ele percebeu que Foggy havia parado de olhar para o céu para virar o rosto para olhá-lo. Ele parecia querer dizer algo. Matt ouviu os músculos de seu rosto se transformarem em um sorriso. O deslizamento de seus lábios em seus dentes. Ele parecia feliz e pacífico.

"Eu não tenho pena de você, Foggy", disse Matt depois de alguns bons minutos.

"Eu não tenho super sentidos, amigo, mas reconheço uma mentira." Foggy ainda sorria.

“Eu não estou mentindo. Eu sou um homem cego, Foggy. Eu sei como é desagradável quando as pessoas sentem pena de mim.”

"Você não é necessariamente um cego comum, se bem me lembro." Foggy disse rindo.

“Mas as pessoas não sabem. E eu sei quando eles têm pena, mesmo quando negam. "

“Não é legal sair por aí decodificando pessoas, Matt. Às vezes o mistério é divertido para o relacionamento, você não acha?”

“Às vezes é bom entender por que as pessoas estão mentindo. Pode ser para a segurança deles.” Matt argumentou meio rabugento. Foggy bufou uma risada e Matt revirou os olhos.

"Ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de outra pessoa pode torná-lo suspeito e sorrateiro.” Disse Foggy em um sussurro, apertando os olhos sorrateiramente. “Uma pessoa nem sempre mente por maldade, Matt. Às vezes, ela só quer manter seus segredos em segurança.”

"Você pode estar 25% certo.” Disse Matt, provocadoramente.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Foggy estava mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Sim."

"Como um cego pode ser fisioterapeuta?"

Foggy deu uma gargalhada cheia. E Matt descobriu que, além daqueles batimentos cardíacos, ele já adorava esse novo som que acabara de descobrir.


	7. Minha primeira e talvez última vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eles quase, quase se beijam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caso alguém goste (e ache que vale a pena de verdade) sinta-se a vontade para traduzir. Ficarei feliz com isso.  
> Sinta-se a vontade para reportar quaisquer erros.  
> Comentários são amor nesses tempos difíceis

A coisa toda era que, mesmo por todos esses anos, Matt nunca deixou de ter uma pequenina paixonite pelo o que ele imaginava ser o Foggy. Era como uma trilha sonora de fundo. Às vezes era uma música baixinha e agradável. Outras vezes mal o deixava dormir. Então quando ele conheceu o homem, sua pequena paixão cresceu naturalmente.

E para Foggy, bem. Não foi difícil ele gostar de Matt. O homem era brilhante e engraçado e seu humor ácido e deliberado o tornava ainda mais atraente. Não que a última parte fosse importante. Sério. Para Foggy, Matt era mais que um cara muito bonito. Ou um homem injustamente gostoso.

Matt era mais do que um rosto bonito. Ele era altruísta e obstinado ao mesmo tempo. Qualidades distintas que o tornavam fascinante. E embora ele tivesse toda a paciência e cuidado com Foggy, Matt o tratava como _igual_. Por isso, foi fácil se tornar codependente de Matt.

Foggy aprendeu sobre como seu Matt se tornou o demônio de Hell's Kitchen, o Demolidor, pelo amor de Deus! Um homem temido por criminosos. Uma lenda, um herói. Um vigilante perigoso. Foggy, que sempre torcia o nariz para esse tipo de pessoa que aplicava a lei com os punhos, encontrava-se amigo de um deles.

 _Amigo_.

Matt, é claro, queria apenas ser amigo dele. E Foggy estava mais do que feliz em ser considerado amigo de Matt.

Matt era um homem bom, apesar de seu temperamento explosivo. Foggy testemunhou o rosto carrancudo e as sobrancelhas unidas mais de algumas vezes quando algo não correu exatamente como Matt pretendia. Foggy não pôde deixar de pensar, e dizer a ele que era fofo, embora Matt sempre reclamasse _. "Eu não sou fofo, estou com raiva, caramba!"_

Matt era gracioso em seus movimentos. Ele era um ninja furtivo e silencioso. Ele era meticuloso, focado e perfeccionista.

Foggy sempre o observava enquanto aguardava. Uma vez Matt estava com um paciente, um homem com várias cicatrizes de costura no braço. Parecia um corte longo de alguma uma cirurgia, bem como cortes menores, como se fossem provenientes de uma cicatriz de um acidente de carro... Matt sabia exatamente como e onde aplicar os exercícios. Ele não perdia uma polegada do braço do homem, evitando tocar nas partes sensíveis. 

Foggy percebeu que a maioria das pessoas não ficava curiosa ao redor do fisioterapeuta cego. Mas para ser honesto, era bastante incomum. Isso fazia com que a fama de Matt corresse por toda a Hells Kitchen. Pessoas más intencionadas de todos os lugares apareciam para ver se Matt era realmente cego, se realmente era formado e se não era uma farsa. Olhavam como funcionava o Centro, lhe questionavam duas ou três palavras e nunca mais voltavam.

“Qualquer dia você vai ficar famoso, eu tô te falando.” Foggy disse apenas para faze-lo sorrir.

Foggy ouviu em detalhes sobre o acidente que o cegou. Sobre o mundo em chamas e como ele podia ver melhor do que as pessoas comuns. Embora ele afirmasse que daria tudo para ver o céu mais uma vez.

Foggy tinha 75% de certeza de que Matt usava essa linha para ganhar garotas.

De qualquer forma.

Era incrível como Matt era tão paciente para lhe contar detalhes de sua vida dos quais Foggy sabia que só ouviria uma vez. Assuntos que eram dolorosos para Matt, mas ele estava compartilhando com Foggy voluntariamente e espontaneamente. Matt confiava nele para contar sobre suas dores, lutas e perdas. E às vezes, às vezes, Foggy sabia exatamente o que dizer para fazer Matt se sentir melhor. E quando Matt dava a ele aquele meio sorriso aguado, Foggy sentia algo encher seu peito. Orgulho de sentir que estava sendo útil para um homem que aparentemente não precisava de nada ou de ninguém.

Orgulho e mais alguns outros sentimentos inconvenientes.

Foggy não tinha dúvida de que Matt sabia se cuidar, mas ainda assim, ele não conseguia deixar de se preocupar quando o homem aparecia pela manhã com um olho enegrecido ou favorecendo um lado de seu corpo, obviamente com dor. Ou mesmo com olheiras e exaustão por ficar a noite toda nos telhados vigiando sua amada cidade.

Alguns dias, Matt mal falava. Eles faziam os exercícios e depois se sentavam na cozinha em silêncio. Naqueles dias, Foggy sabia que o Demolidor não tinha sido rápido ou forte o suficiente.

O silêncio entre eles nunca era constrangedor.

Foggy se sentia abençoado e se orgulhava de ter um amigo tão bom com ele e com o bairro, mesmo a troca de seu suor e sangue.

Mas ele ficava igualmente horrorizado com o medo de perder o melhor amigo de todos.

_Amigo._

Isso era meio novo para Foggy. Foggy sabia que era conhecido de muita gente, mas ele não tinha amigos, a não ser sua família e Brett, que era mais como um _inimigo barra amigo_. Brett, que odiava Foggy desde os cinco anos, mas nunca foi capaz de ficar longe. Brett que, mesmo após o acidente, tentou demonstrar desprezo, mas sua voz trêmula o traiu. No fundo, Brett o amava.

Matt era o único que conhecia seu segredo e respeitava seu silêncio nos dias em que as lembranças eram mais fortes, e ele só conseguia sentir repulsa e vergonha.

(Embora Jessica também soubesse, (e Matt se certificasse de que ela não contaria para mais ninguém ) não era a mesma coisa. Ela não era Matt. Matt com aquele coração enorme. Matt com aquelas rugas quando ele sorria verdadeiramente. Matt, que estava começando a perder cabelo, mas ainda assim era adorável. Matt com duas canecas de chocolate quente nos dias frios para que eles pudessem compartilhar fofocas sobre como Jessica era insuportável às vezes. Jessica simplesmente não era Matt.)

Ele já amava Matt nas primeiras semanas. Foi inevitável. Não era uma paixão. Mas um querer. Querer estar perto. Ele ansiava que Matt fizesse parte de sua vida e seu futuro. Mas, quanto tempo duraria esse futuro?

Ele queria a felicidade de Matt porque ele sabia que Matt merecia ser feliz. Mesmo que Matt não o incluísse em sua felicidade. (O que obviamente não o incluiria.) Mesmo assim, ele ficaria feliz enquanto Matt estivesse feliz. E se isso não é amar alguém, o que mais seria?

Mas às vezes ele sentia que Matt estava flertando com ele. Ele estava tentando forçar seu cérebro bobo a não acreditar. Talvez ele estivesse apenas projetando. Mas sempre que Matt o levava à cozinha antes ou depois da fisioterapia, ele tinha essa impressão.

Matt sorria mais quando estava perto de Foggy. Matt tinha aquele sorriso especial só para ele. Ele ria alto, com a cabeça erguida e o pescoço deixando saliente aquele pomo de Adão. Uma risadinha boba sempre que Foggy dizia algo engraçado ou contava alguma piada sobre algum membro de sua família.

Matt também contava piadas de cego nos dias em que Foggy estava de mau humor. Ele ouvia atentamente e com interesse genuíno quando Foggy dizia como estava se sentindo. Ele endireitava uma mecha solta no cabelo de Foggy. Fazia um café com leite ou chá e adoçava especialmente ao gosto de Foggy, o que significava extremamente açucarado.

Então aconteceu num dia em que Matt parecia estranhamente distante, até meio hipnotizado quando ele errou a boca de Foggy quando lhe servia um chá. Ou talvez Matt não tenha errado. Simplesmente aconteceu porque tinha que acontecer. E embora tenha acontecido muito rápido, aconteceu em câmera lenta ao mesmo tempo.

O chá de gengibre escorreu do canto da boca de Foggy e caiu pelo queixo, espalhando-se pelo peito em sua camiseta branca. Matt imediatamente se desculpou e se levantou para pegar uma folha de papel toalha.

"Isso acontece com mais frequência do que você imagina." Foggy disse através de risadinhas nervosas e passando a língua nos lábios o máximo que podia alcançar.

Nervosamente também, Matt começou a limpar a camiseta dele, embora o chá já estivesse descido seu caminho em uma lista fina e pegajosa. Matt parecia meio trêmulo quando subia com a toalha de papel amassada na lateral do pescoço, depois no queixo, e por fim alcançou o canto da boca de Foggy.

Talvez o coração de Foggy tenha feito algo. Para ser sincero, não foi talvez. Com toda certeza, o coração de Foggy fez algo porque Matt descartou o papel já arruinado e passou um polegar incerto sobre o lábio inferior de Foggy.

E ele se aproximou. Olhos castanhos sem foco, mas tão expressivos. Ele parecia esperar Foggy pelo primeiro passo, tanto quanto parecia pedir permissão. Foggy separou os lábios levemente e passou a língua capturando o gosto de Matt. Dando indícios de que ele queria. Oh como ele queria.

E Matt se aproximou ainda mais, seus narizes quase se tocavam. Eles estavam perto. Tão perto. Foggy podia sentir a respiração do outro homem saindo de seus grossos lábios rosados. Seu coração começou a trovejar. E ele tinha certeza de que estava tremendo e que seu queixo sacudiu.

Então Matt juntou as sobrancelhas e recuou.

E Foggy ficou confuso. Matt estava zombando dele?

"Aí está você." Disse Claire colocando a cabeça na cozinha. "Theo veio buscá-lo, Foggy."

“Tenha um bom final de semana, Foggy. Vejo você na segunda-feira.” Matt pigarreou e levantou-se para lavar as mãos.

"Obrigado, Matt. Tenha... tenha um bom fim de semana também."

Foggy não conseguia dormir naquela noite. Matt estava prestes a beijá-lo ou ele estava apenas projetando? Ele escolheu não pensar muito nisso. Era pedir demais. Matt o via como um amigo, só isso. Matt até tinha ex. Uma garota. E não foi assim que aconteceu da última vez? Ele pensou que o cuidador estava apaixonado por ele, mas no final, ele que se apaixonou e ficou vulnerável. E um Foggy apaixonado é um Foggy indefeso. Uma presa fácil.

Mas Matt jamais faria o que aquele monstro fez com ele. Matt não iria na casa dele para pedir perdão por algo que ele não fez apenas para usa-lo. Não.

A mente dele girou e girou até se lembrar que Matt tinha uma estrita crença em Deus. Ele tinha fé e princípios. O que o levou de volta ao quase beijo. Matt não faria algo que a igreja proibisse. Então, tudo bem... Ele projetou. Matt é cego, afinal. Ele não percebeu que estava chegando muito perto de Foggy. Perto o suficiente para quase sentar no colo dele. E o sentido do radar? Não não não não. Matt sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo. De repente, uma vozinha maliciosa em sua mente, cansada de tanto debate mental, disse-lhe: _Você realmente acha que um cara como aquele iria querer algo com alguém como você? O que você tem a oferecer, afinal?_

Fim. Ele tanto lutou por respostas que a pequena voz maliciosa, cansada de tantos debates internos, lhe ofereceu o mais fácil de aceitar.

“Finito”. Ele sussurrou na noite escura e Theo se mexeu na cama do outro lado do quarto.

Na segunda-feira, Matt continuou com a rotina habitual de camaradagem. Não que Foggy estivesse esperando mais do que isso. Foi apenas... estranho. Matt o cumprimentou com seu sorriso de luz do sol e fez perguntas triviais enquanto esticava a perna de Foggy no tapete emborrachado.

"Eu ainda estou esperando por uma resposta para minha pergunta." Disse Foggy com o coração batendo forte na intenção de quebrar o gelo.

"Não Foggy, ainda é cedo para você aprender a meditar." Matt disse e seu tom era brincalhão. Ele estava de joelhos, dobrando a perna de Foggy até a altura de seu peito. Matt ainda tinha aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ele estava sem óculos e, pelo ângulo de Foggy, seus abdominais ondulavam provocativamente.

"Não, não é isso.” Ele riu para disfarçar seu nervosismo. “Como um homem cego pode ser fisioterapeuta. E por que, Matt? Isso é algum tipo de desafio para você?"

"Eu amo desafios." Ele deu uma piscadinha para Foggy. Mas logo ele ficou sério.

"Bem ..." ele se deitou no chão ao lado de Foggy e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. Ali, pareciam apenas dois amigos em um campo gramado olhando o céu. Foggy imaginou que era assim na cabeça de Matt, pois era assim na cabeça dele. “Quando passa o impacto da cegueira à primeira vista, as pessoas percebem que podem se sentir à vontade e confortáveis comigo porque não vejo o que elas julgam serem seus defeitos." Ele se virou para encarar Foggy. Matt sabia que Foggy se sentia exatamente dessa forma. Que ele fazia piadas depreciativas para camuflar sua baixa autoestima. E que ele se sentia feio, defeituoso e incompleto. "É a alma que nos faz iguais, Foggy." Ele sentiu o calor saindo das bochechas de Foggy e seu coração batendo forte.

 ** _Karen Karen Karen._** O celular de Matt chamou em algum canto no chão.

"Você se importa se eu..."

"Fique a vontade."

Karen parecia exasperada. Foggy ouviu Matt pedindo para ela se acalmar e respirar lentamente. Ele viu pelo canto do olho Matt dar um tapinha em Danny e dizer algo em seu ouvido. Em um segundo, Danny estava do lado de Foggy para colocá-lo na cadeira de rodas. Danny começou uma conversa bastante irritante na tentativa de distraí-lo.

E Matt não voltou.

Na quarta-feira, ele também não voltou.

Na sexta-feira, Danny já estava o esperando para administrar os exercícios nele. Danny foi ótimo. Mas ele não era Matt.

"Eles voltam domingo, eu acho. Eles devem estar em algum tipo de lua de mel ... Matt e seus relacionamentos excêntricos." Danny disse empurrando Foggy em sua cadeira.

"Ele é... hum, paquerador?" Foggy perguntou com uma risada tensa tentando parecer trivial, mas falhando.

"Paquerador? Você está brincando? Matt só pega as gostosas! Não sei como ele consegue cara. Você tem que ver as exes dele....”

O resto de toda a conversa unilateral de Danny, Foggy não ouviu. Sua mente voou para longe em memorias recentes. Ele quase podia sentir o cheiro de Matt e o toque de seu polegar em seu lábio. As pequenas sardas e rugas. Havia uma pequena falha em seus cílios...

Foggy sentiu uma dor aguda na boca do estômago e apertou os olhos com força.

Karen era a ex de Matt. Isso fazia todo sentido.

Matt merecia algo de bom. A vida também tinha sido difícil para ele. Ele merecia ser feliz.

Ela poderia ser apenas uma amiga. Uma amiga muito importante para Matt. Tão importante que ele deixou Foggy sem pensar duas vezes. Matt parou algo aparentemente importante para vê-la. Ela realmente tinha um lugar na vida dele.

Foggy nunca foi importante ou uma prioridade na vida de ninguém antes. Por que ele seria agora?


	8. O melhor de mim partiu horas atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt faz uma visita surpresa para Foggy. Mas ele deveria?

Foggy abriu uma brecha fina em seus olhos e viu pela sombra de seus cílios uma silhueta magra e alta, instável em pé no meio da porta do quarto.

"Não pode ser." Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos novamente.

Não ajudou o fato de ele ter sonhado com Matt por dias seguidos. Nos sonhos, ele podia ouvir a voz de Matt, ouvir sua risada estúpida. Sentir seu cheiro. Ele podia sentir sua presença sólida e o mais impressionante, ele podia tocá-lo. Ele desejou tanto que pudesse continuar sonhando. Em uma daquelas noites, Foggy amanheceu com o pau meio duro. O que foi metade constrangedor, metade vitória, pela cara surpresa de Theo para ele.

Mas isso agora definitivamente não era um sonho. Matt atravessou a escuridão e sentou-se na cama de Theo, em frente a de Foggy. Ele se inclinou, torcendo os dedos finos entre as mãos, esperando. Claro que ele sabia que Foggy não estava dormindo. Ele poderia saber disso mesmo se ele não tivesse os sentidos elevados pela forma infantil que Foggy estava apertando os olhos.

O cheiro de suor azedo pairava denso no ar. Foggy teve que admitir que, mesmo com a aparência desgastada, Matt ainda parecia melhor do que ele. Ele ficou aliviado pelo cego não ver sua condição. Ele se sentiu envergonhado por ficar aliviado por Matt ser cego. Ele odiava pensar assim. Foggy estava odiando tantas coisas ultimamente.

Mas o cheiro... Se ele podia cheirar seu próprio fedor, que dirá Matt? Provavelmente Matt estava com nojo dele. Matt não deveria estar aqui, ele pensou cansado.

"Foggy. Você pode falar comigo? Por favor?" A voz de Matt era tão pateticamente triste que fez Foggy se sentir ainda mais culpado.

"Hummmpf". Foggy grunhiu com uma carranca rabugenta.

"Theo me ligou. Ele disse que você não queria sair da cama e que não comeu nada desde sexta-feira." Matt tirou os óculos e os colocou no bolso da camisa. "O que está havendo? Fala comigo, por favor.” Matt parecia implorar e se inclinou mais para frente.

Foggy abriu os olhos, mas virou o rosto para a parede para não encarar o amigo.

"Eu só quero ficar sozinho, Matt. Eu não pedi para ele ligar para você. Eu não quero incomodar ninguém. Estou cansado de incomodar as pessoas." Depois de um momento, ele virou o rosto para o homem. "Você deve ter seus negócios." Ele disse com uma voz grossa e falha. Ele não ia chorar. Não ia. Foggy já estava farto de viver chorando. Mas era difícil olhar para Matt e não pensar em como ele era patético por pensar que Matt tinha algum sentimento por ele. Matt não tinha culpa pelos seus sentimentos inconvenientes. Então, ele não ia fazer nenhum show de demonstração do quanto ele estava frustrado. Ele ia ser homem e não ia chorar, não dessa vez.

 _Eu senti sua falta, seu idiota_. Era o que ele queria dizer. Mas as palavras foram guardadas para si mesmo. Deus, ele era um covarde. E Matt podia sentir o fedor dele. O que Matt está fazendo aqui?

"Eu sei que você não pediu que ele me ligasse, mas ele simplesmente não sabia mais o que fazer. Eles estão preocupados com você. Por que isso Foggy?"

Foggy podia vislumbrar os olhos de Matt, seu rosto estava sombrio. Havia um pequeno beicinho no rosto. Matt estava com dor? Ele só conseguia pensar em como o cego, seu melhor amigo, era tão bonito e perfeito e estava ali o encarando, sujo e desgrenhado. Ele sentiu uma pontada no coração e se odiou por ter inveja de Matt.

"Estou cansado de tudo isso Matt, só isso."

"Você precisa sair da cama... não é bom para seus pulmões você ficar deitado por muito tempo." Matt gaguejou. "Eu--Sinto muito por ter ficado longe."

"Você ficou fora por alguns dias, amigo. Até super-heróis precisam de férias. Não dê tanta importância a isso." Foggy respirou fundo e fechou os olhos sonolentos.

Ele já estava longe quando o som de Matt fungando o despertou.

"Eu contei a ela sobre você... para Karen. Agora ela quer te conhecer." Foggy viu os dentes brancos de Matt no quarto escuro enquanto ele dava um meio sorriso aguado, ainda torcendo as mãos.

"Ela está bem? Quero dizer, está tudo bem? Você saiu naquele dia com tanta pressa... você me assustou, Matt." Ele disse lentamente fechando os olhos, cansado.

"Ela está bem." Matt enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão. "Um amigo dela estava com problemas e ela veio até mim para ajudá-lo."

"Sua ex..." Matt assentiu. "Ela precisava do Demolidor, foi isso?" Foggy disse sussurrando.

Matt assentiu novamente.

"Você está ferido?" Foggy perguntou com real preocupação em seu tom baixo.

"Não, Foggy. Estou bem." Matt se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Foggy. "Eu posso--posso tocar em você?"

"Claro, Matty."

"Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta... Eu senti tanto a sua falta." Ele repetia sem sentido.

Matt o abraçou, passando os braços incertos pelos lados de Foggy e aconchegando-se até onde a posição desconfortável permitia. Ele deitou sua cabeça no peito de Foggy e suas lágrimas desenharam um ponto húmido no pijama do homem em questão.

"Oh Matty, amigo... o que aconteceu?" Foggy sentiu um desejo intenso de tocá-lo, de pelo menos passar uma mão reconfortante pelos cabelos de seu amigo. Ele forçou, mas mal conseguia mover o antebraço e dedos trêmulos da mão direita. _'Quem precisa de Matt quando aplico os melhores exercícios de reabilitação de mãos do mundo?_ ’ Claire tinha lhe dito que seu braço e mão direita estava fazendo progresso extraordinário. Ele tinha certeza de que ela apenas disse isso porque percebeu como ele estava meio morto por causa da ausência de Matt.

Cristo, era tão frustrante, e doía profundamente em seu coração querer fazer algo e não poder. Ele se sentiu cansado com apenas aquele pequeno esforço. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Matt levantou a cabeça e pareceu encará-lo.

"Houve uma explosão, mas conseguimos sair a tempo... ele ficou bastante ferido... ele... hum... ele tem muitos inimigos, mas não merece ser deixado para morrer. Quando saímos, ele ligou para Karen para dizer que eles estavam vivos e bem. Eu me vi no lugar dele... não sei o que faria se, se algo acontecesse com você. Pensei em deixar você saber que eu estava bem também, mas não podia fazer isso no momento..."

Parecia uma historia meticulosamente editada para o bem de Foggy, mas ele não tinha cabeça no momento para se importar com os detalhes. 

"Sua amiga... ela e esse cara..." O pulso de Foggy acelerou e Matt sabia exatamente o que ele queria saber.

"Eles não estão juntos, mas gostam um do outro." Matt deitou a cabeça no peito de Foggy novamente, sem pressionar o corpo frágil do outro homem.

Depois de um silêncio significativo, Foggy respirou fundo.

"Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Você pode ir embora?"

Matt enrijeceu a espinha ao ouvir as palavras de seu amigo. Ele sentiu o peito apertar seu próprio coração.

"O-o que... o que você disse?"

"Vá embora, Matt. Você deve estar precisando descansar de tudo o que passou. Você não precisa me dar nenhuma satisfação. Estou bem, eu prometo. Apenas saia daqui e me deixe sozinho." Matt esfregou os olhos molhados novamente e levantou-se, confuso com a mudança repentina no tom de Foggy. Uma voz que estava vazia e em sussurros estava agora fria e aguda.

Matt abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem saber o que ele falou que possa ter causado essa reação em Foggy.

"Eu só quero dormir Matt, é pedir demais? Vá embora. Deixe-me em paz."

Matt respeitaria o pedido de Foggy, mesmo que o coração de seu amigo gritasse _mentira mentira mentira._

Matt deu um passo e pegou a bengala que estava encostada na porta. Ele ficou de costas e Foggy fechou os olhos. Vá embora, ele disse suavemente mais uma vez.

Ele não queria que Matt fosse embora. Mas ele não sabia por que havia falado dessa maneira com o amigo. Foggy só queria poupar Matt de sua presença desagradável. Ele pensava que o fato de essa ex misteriosa ter chamado por Matt significava que eles ainda tinham sentimentos um pelo outro. E para Foggy, era melhor se retirar com pouca dignidade do que insistir em um jogo que ele sabia que ia perder mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Mas ele também não sabia o que dizer para Matt ficar. Ele queria que Matt ficasse, tanto quanto ele queria que Matt implorasse para ficar. Ele queria que Matt se deitasse na cama com ele e o segurasse forte, apesar do seu fedor. Ele odiava que Matt só estivesse lá porque sua família pediu para que ele viesse. Ele queria que Matt estivesse lá porque sentia falta dele, assim como ele sentia falta de Matt. Ele se odiava por odiar Matt. Ele se odiava por amá-lo também. Ele odiava que Matt tivesse inúmeras namoradas gostosas. Ele se odiava por odiar Matt. Matt, que era o universo para ele. E ele era apenas um paciente inútil para Matt.

Matt sentiu o sal das lágrimas grudar nos cílios de Foggy e ouviu sua tentativa de conter o soluço. Ele podia sentir o aperto na garganta de Foggy. O homem começou a chorar baixinho quando Matt deu meia volta e sentou-se ao pé da cama.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Matt colocou a mão em um tornozelo coberto por uma meia grossa.

"Vá embora, Matt." Foggy disse com uma voz embargada. "Me deixe sozinho, por favor."

"Eu não vou e você vai sair comigo para comer alguma coisa. Estou morrendo de fome." Matt sorriu e foi dolorosamente lindo. Embora Foggy tenha visto uma lágrima escorrer do canto de seu olho, atravessar seu sorriso e desaparecer em sua barba.

"Eu não posso." Foggy soluçou.

"Por que não? Você tem vergonha de ser visto com um homem cego?" Ele disse tentando uma brincadeira. Matt era péssimo em animar as pessoas. Mas valeu a pena tentar, por Foggy.

"Pare Matt. Você sabe que isso não é verdade."

"Vamos Foggy. Estou convidando você como meu amigo e não como seu fisioterapeuta." Matt se aproximou de Foggy, secando as lágrimas de seu amigo com uma mão calejada. "Vamos Foggy." Ele insistiu suavemente perto da orelha de seu amigo. Foggy não pôde deixar de sentir um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. “Pagarei o que você quiser. Mas só se você não comer muito. Estou quebrado, você sabe."

"Ok, eu irei." Foggy disse desistindo de soar durão e se derretendo aos toques e voz suave de Matt.

Matt sorriu vitoriosamente.

"Você quer trocar de roupa?” Ele perguntou nervosamente. 

Foggy assentiu.

"Você..." Matt pigarreou. "... você quer que eu ajude você a se vestir?”

"Não." Foggy disse timidamente, ainda fungando.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou chamar seu irmão. Eu te pego em vinte minutos."

Foggy viu Matt sair pela porta e ele parecia que dava pequenos saltos em cada passo.

Ele piscou algumas vezes. Olhos turvos, cílios molhados e frios. Ele deu uma última fungada antes de se recompor. Ele não queria que Matt se decepcionasse com ele. Mas ele estava uma bagunça. Todo sujo e envergonhado. Ele queria sair com Matt, mas não assim. Ele queria que Matt gostasse dele. Ele não queria que Matt tivesse pena dele. Ele não queria ser visto com Matt. Ele não queria que eles sentissem pena de um homem cego liderando um aleijado. Matt merecia mais que isso.

Deus, ele estava tão confuso. Ele fez uma nota mental para pedir para diminuírem a dosagem de seus medicamentos.

Então Theo entrou apressado e abriu as cortinas e o dia estava tão claro quanto o sorriso de Matt. Foggy apertou os olhos.

"Que horas são?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Hora de sair desse ninho. Vamos lá. Matt está esperando por você." Theo disse abrindo o guarda-roupa e mostrando uma calça. Ele escolheu uma bela camisa azul e colocou na cama ao lado. Então ele foi até o irmão, começou a desabotoar o pijama e o colocou em uma posição sentada, ajustando os travesseiros na cabeceira da cama.

Então Foggy se viu no espelho.

"Obrigado, Matty. Frankie é tão teimoso às vezes. Ele se parece com o pai..." Anna tentou parecer esperançosa, mas seus ombros estavam caídos e ela suspirava ocasionalmente. Algo que os Nelsons tinham em comum. Foggy suspirava o tempo todo, Matt se lembrou. Os Nelsons estavam todos exaustos.

"...mas Foggy, porque..."

"Apenas diga a ele que eu quero ficar sozinho. Não é tão difícil assim de entender.”

Matt ouviu passos e uma porta se fechando. Theo colocando as roupas de volta no guarda-roupa.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, o que Matt achou que Theo estava olhando para o irmão, ele ouviu ainda mais, mesmo que sem querer.

"Você tem sorte de ter pessoas que se importam com você, mas você está sempre agindo como um idiota. As pessoas têm coisas a fazer, sabia? Ou você acha que todo mundo tem que ficar vinte e quatro horas a sua disposição?"

Pelo menos ele não bateu a porta do quarto com força quando saiu, Matt pensou.

Mas o coração de Theo batia de uma forma estranha, irregular. Matt sabia que não era isso que ele queria diz para o irmão. Pessoas com raiva costumam magoar intencionalmente. Mas se arrependem tão rápido as palavras saem de suas bocas. Matt bem sabia disso. E como sabia.

"Sinto muito, Matt. Foggy mudou de ideia. Não sei o que aconteceu com ele." Theo disse assim que chegou à sala de estar. Anna levantou-se confusa, querendo ir falar com o filho mais velho, e Matt foi para a porta de entrada da casa para a rua.

"Apenas diga a ele que estarei esperando para a fisioterapia amanhã." Matt desarmou sua bengala e colocou óculos escuros enquanto caminhava pela rua. Ele podia ouvir os gemidos confusos da sra. Nelson. Ele não queria ficar lá por mais tempo ou ele iria surtar.

"Testando, um, dois, três, testando." Foggy disse com uma risada aquosa. “Espero que seus super ouvidos possam me ouvir. Se não ... bem ... Theo confirmará sua teoria de que estou ficando louco. Matt ... eu ... me desculpa. Eu não sei o que acontece comigo às vezes... Bem ... eu sei ..." Ele riu brandamente. "Eu sou um ... um nada e você ... você é você. Apenas ... hum ... desculpe-me. Espero que você ainda esteja me ouvindo e que não esteja me odiando. Não quis ser rude. Você não merecia .... Você é ... você é tudo para mim ... Inferno ... agora eu me arrependi de ter dito isso ... Porra ... Idiota idiota ... Espero que você não tenha ouvido a última parte estranha. Obrigado por ter vindo aqui para me ver. Obrigado. E espero que o convite para sair ainda esteja de pé ... E Matt, eu realmente queria lhe dizer... quero dizer que... eu estou... " Nesse momento, seu coração bateu forte em antecipação e ele parou para respirar fundo, ponderando. "Obrigado por ser meu amigo. Você é muito especial para mim...”

Matt sorriu tristemente do outro lado da rua.

“Eu também Foggy. Eu também."


	9. Estou aqui, não heroico, mas tento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estúpido Matt, onde quer que ele esteja.
> 
> Quando Matt perdeu a visão, ganhou habilidades. E você? Você é diferente dele.  
> Matt não tem culpa.  
> Mas ele também não se importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As coisas pioram um pouco neste capitulo.

Começou com um desejo.

Um desejo que viu uma oportunidade de tirar proveito de uma fraqueza.

Então, podemos dizer que tudo começou com uma mentira. Uma _ilusão_.

Quando a assistente de Rosalind marcou uma entrevista com uma cuidadora (uma mulher enorme e forte de meia-idade que possuía experiência significativa em cuidar de pessoas com deficiências motoras) ela não esperava a reação do filho. Foggy imediatamente e involuntariamente estremeceu quando viu a mulher. Apesar de seu tamanho e altura, ela era idêntica à mãe dele. Ela parecesse ser gentil e delicada, mas ainda assim ele se sentiu desconfortável com ela. Então, o jovem pediu que um homem fosse contratado, pois isso o deixaria menos... menos envergonhado.

"Um homem, hu?" Rosalind riu.

"Eu não estou entendendo o que você está insinuando." Foggy se defendeu. Mas ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

Ela riu ainda mais e contou o pedido de Foggy a Edward. O homem por sua vez, não a levou a sério e disse a ela que seu filho nunca pensaria nessas coisas - não neste momento de sua vida - e que um homem mais velho também o veria como filho.

O homem, Larry, era um homem bonito e encantador.

Foggy, jovem e inexperiente, não conseguia deixar de olhar com admiração para o corpo do homem. Larry era persuasivo, tinha uma voz aveludada e um perfume inebriante.

Ele fez Foggy sorrir apesar de tudo. Então, para Edward, tudo bem, desde que ele cuidasse bem de seu filho.

Então Larry notou Foggy olhando para ele com olhos meio famintos e hipnotizados.

"O que foi?" O homem perguntou com meio sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

"N-nada." Foggy fechou imediatamente a boca que parecia babar sem sua permissão.

"Você gosta, não gosta?" Larry disse com um sorriso malicioso e uma mão serpenteando de seu próprio abdômen para frente da calça, onde Foggy notou que havia uma protuberância formada lá.

Foggy desviou o olhar timidamente para se esquivar de responder ao homem o que ele realmente queria saber.

Foggy tinha a ligeira impressão de que homem deixava suas mãos por mais tempo em seu corpo quando ia cuidar de alguma necessidade dele. Foggy estava bem com os toques. Foggy sempre foi uma pessoa tátil. As mãos de Larry eram quase fantasmagóricas. Apenas toques um pouco sugestivos principalmente nas partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo.

"Você é um menino muito bonito, sabia? Aposto que você tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés na escola." Ele disse levantando o queixo de Foggy enquanto lhe raspava a barba. Sua mão deslizou para o pescoço de Foggy e os dedos entrelaçaram nos cabelos do jovem. O polegar fazendo círculos ritmados em sua orelha.

"Na verdade não."

"Meninos, então."

Foggy apertou a mandíbula. Esse não era um assunto que ele estava acostumado a abordar.

"Desculpe, er... desculpe. Eu apenas pensei que, pelo jeito que você me olha você era... esquece... desculpe okay?"

Foggy franziu a testa e desviou o olhar. Ele passava quase o tempo todo desviando o olhar de Larry ultimamente.

Alguns dias depois, Larry parou de tocá-lo. Ele parou de sorrir para Foggy. Ele começou a agir de maneira profissional apenas chamando Foggy de Senhor Nelson.

A princípio, Foggy pensou que Rosalind havia dito alguma coisa para o homem. Mas depois, ele começou a se torturar pensando no que poderia ter feito de errado ou que Larry apenas havia se cansado dele. Até que um dia, Larry veio com olhos tristes e sentou-se na frente dele.

"Foggy, não posso mais fazer isso... não sei o que posso fazer... Deus... sinto que estou ficando louco. Preciso falar com você, mas não sei como fazer isso."

"Fique calmo, por favor. Eu não sou um rico metido. Pode falar o que esta acontecendo.” Foggy argumentou compassivamente.

"Eu sei disso. E é por isso que você é tão especial." O homem disse com a cara amassada. Ele parecia querer chorar. Parecia.

Foggy assentiu lentamente, sua mente girando incerta.

"Eu estou indo embora." O homem concluiu incisivamente.

"Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?” O jovem questionou com a voz embargada e sobrancelhas juntas.

"Não! Sim... é só que... me desculpe por isso, mas ... eu realmente estou gostando de você." O homem cobriu o rosto com as mãos e sua voz ficou abafada: "Eu me apaixonei por você."

As sobrancelhas de Foggy caíram bruscamente. Sua boca se abriu em surpresa.

"Sim eu sei, eu sei. Isso é insano. É por isso que eu preciso ir. Eu não planejei isso. Apenas aconteceu. Você é apenas um garoto. Você está vulnerável. Mas foi inevitável. E o jeito que você olha para mim eu pensei que... eu pensei...”

“Você não precisa ir. Também sinto algo por você. Algo que não sei como explicar.” Foggy disse com voz tímida e vacilante.

"Você me quer também?" O home levantou o olhar lentamente e encarou Foggy com um sorriso muito largo em seu rosto.

Foggy não teve muitos relacionamentos antes. Na verdade, ele só transou com uma garota no ensino médio porque ambos estavam desesperados para perder a virgindade. E quando ele entrou na faculdade, ele pensou que um mundo de oportunidades se abriria para ele. Mas não aconteceu exatamente como ele imaginara. Ele era desajeitado e antiquado. 

Ele havia conhecido um garoto legal. Eles tiveram apenas toques e beijos e depois esse menino o levou para uma festa. Aquela maldita festa. Depois de ser baleado, o garoto desapareceu. Não que ele estivesse esperando uma visita, mas ei, pelo menos uma ligação do tipo _"Foggy, amigão, você ainda está vivo?"_ Foggy na verdade, passou dias preocupado com o que quer que podia ter acontecido ao garoto. Até por fim ele se tornar uma lembrança distante.

Por isso, foi uma maravilha que alguém estivesse interessado nele. Ainda mais no estado que ele se encontrava. Ainda mais uma homem maduro e (aparentemente) compreensivo.

Larry nunca passou dos limites com ele. Ele nunca foi além de beijos rápidos e toques gentis.

O homem mais velho o fez se sentir querido. E tudo o que ele sempre quis foi se sentir desejado. Então ele cedeu aos seus impulsos. E impulsos dificilmente se tornam algo mais significativo.

Acontece que logo após Larry se confessar, Foggy percebeu que não era isso que ele queria, ele percebeu que achar um homem atraente era completamente diferente de querer estar com esse homem. Ele tentou, de coração ele tentou gostar de Larry também. Mas ele não queria mais fazer isso. Aquilo não estava certo. Ele não gostava de esconder nada de seus pais. Mas Larry disse que ele não deveria contar. E isso estava errado.

Larry ficava cada vez mais irritado sempre que Foggy dizia que precisava contar aos pais. Eles não tinham preconceito, eles entenderiam. Mas cada vez que Larry perdia o controle de suas emoções, ele ficava em dúvida se devia conversar com seus pais sobre ele e Larry ou terminar de vez com o homem. Foggy não sabia mentir, de modo que seus pais descobririam mais cedo ou mais tarde de qualquer forma. Mas Larry estava se tornando cansativo, insistindo que eles deveriam manter o segredo apenas entre eles, “ _pelo menos por mais um tempo_ ”. E Foggy se perguntava se eles se arrastariam nesse jogo por mais quanto tempo.

Embora Foggy fosse jovem, ele não era bobo. Ele sabia bem o que realmente estava acontecendo ali. Ele sabia que Larry nunca o assumiria de verdade.

Apesar de estar gostando da forma como Larry o fazia se sentir especial, Foggy decidiu por um ponto final no que quer que eles tivessem.

Mas Larry, claro, não concordou. Ele queria Foggy e Foggy o queria. Simples assim. Foggy estava apenas se fazendo de difícil. Ele faria Foggy se sentir bem. Ele faria lento e suavemente. E quando Foggy pediu para que ele parasse, Larry o socou, derrubando-o com a cadeira no chão, onde ele ficou por horas com a mandíbula doendo e lamentando amargamente algumas escolhas de sua vida.

Rosalind estava em uma viagem de negócios a primeira vez que aconteceu. O quarto estava completamente escuro, exceto por uma sombra branca que se arrastou direto para cama dele. Ele gritou, mas não havia ninguém mais ali para ouvi-lo. Larry o virou de bruços para abafar os sons do choro dele. _“Da próxima vez, eu quero ver seu rosto. Você deve ficar lindo todo corado e satisfeito. Só para mim.”_

"Pedi para ficar um pouco mais na banheira para aliviar a dor, mãe. Então escorreguei."

Anna viu uma contusão arroxeada no pulso dele naquele dia. Haviam hematomas nos braços, costelas, quadris e coxas.

Ele também tinha mordidas no ombro e clavícula.

Ninguém viu. Ninguém podia saber. Foggy estava com vergonha e medo.

Rosalind voltou de uma de suas viagens de negócios em uma noite fria e chuvosa. Larry se retirou para o seu quarto assim que o jantar terminou.

"Eu quero voltar para casa." Foggy disse rapidamente e em voz baixa.

"O que você disse?" Ela questionou, limpando a boca com um daqueles guardanapos chiques.

"Eu quero voltar para casa." Ele repetiu mais devagar, porém baixinho, com medo de Larry o ouvir.

"Mas aqui você tem tudo que precisa. Seu pai e Anna não podem pagar. Você sabe disso.”

"Eu não ligo. Eu só quero ir embora.”

Mas Rosalind era perspicaz e o encarou com um sorriso de lobo.

"Isso é sobre o Larry, não é?"

Foggy não respondeu.

"Vocês pareciam estar se dando tão bem.” Ela continuou. “O que aconteceu, Franklin? Seu pai até disse que não havia nenhum problema com você e Larry, você sabe, se dando bem." Ela gesticulou com a mão em círculo: "Desde que você esteja bem e feliz”.

"Meu pai o quê? O que você disse a ele?" Foggy sentiu seu sangue subir tão rápido que abafou seus ouvidos. Mas a presença do homem se aproximando ele pôde sentir, tal qual uma entidade maligna.

Ela olhou para cima e viu Larry voltando ao mesmo tempo em que Foggy congelou quando ouviu os passos.

"Sr. Lawrence, venha aqui.” Rosalind exigiu.

O homem parou ao lado de Foggy.

“Você está cumprindo suas obrigações pelas quais está sendo pago?"

“Sim senhora.”

“E vocês se cansaram de brincar de pombinhos. É por isso que Franklin quer voltar para casa? É isso mesmo, Franklin?”

Os olhos de Foggy ardiam de ódio e tristeza. Ele não tinha defesas contra ela.

"Você não precisa responder, Franklin. Você é jovem, está começando a entender sua sexualidade. Você está apenas confuso. O Sr. Cranston é um ótimo profissional. Certo, Sr. Cranston? Vamos esquecer esse pequeno incidente, apaga-lo de nossas memórias e principalmente agir como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Boa noite Franklin.” E jogando o guardanapo chique de lado, ela se retirou.

Larry levantou uma sobrancelha para Foggy. "Precisamos encontrar algum uso para essa boca grande."

"Como tem passado, filho?” Edward perguntou assim que entrou no quarto que o filho residia. Era um lugar grande e bem mobiliado e equipado. Um conforto que ele não tinha condições de dar ao filho. “O que há de errado com ele?" Edward dirigiu a pergunta para Larry, que estava limpando uma baba que escorria da boca de Foggy. A cada semana da visita de Edward, Foggy parecia mais confuso. Ele estava sempre dormindo ou fora de si. Era uma bênção eles terem que revezar as viagens e Anna ficar em Nova York York com Theo.

"Não é nada. São apenas os efeitos do Gabapentin”. Disse Larry, dirigindo a resposta a Foggy.

Rosalind quase nunca ficava em casa para informá-lo da situação real de seu filho, e Larry falou em termos médicos que ele apenas fingia entender.

"Eu vou... eu vou ser bom." Foggy disse com uma voz fina e distante.

"Você é bom, filho. Você é." Ed sentou ao lado da cama e correu a mão pelos cabelos do filho. Ele teve que se inclinar bem perto dos lábios vacilantes de Foggy para ouvir o que ele estava tentando dizer.

"...me leve para casa?"

“Nós vamos levá-lo de volta para casa. Vamos dar um jeito filho, eu prometo.”

"... eu ... eu vou ser bom, pai. Eu juro... eu não vou reclamar ou gritar... apenas me leve para casa, por favor? "

Ele parecia tão fino e frágil naquela cama. Estava mais magro. Ossudo.

"O que está acontecendo filho? Fala pra mim." Ed implorou.

"Eu não quero mais isso pai. Machuca. Muito." Ele balbuciava, babando.

Ed e Anna chegaram à conclusão de que deveriam trazer o filho de volta. Eles concordaram em se revezar nos cuidados do filho e comunicaram toda a família Nelson, pois o clã era extenso e todos se amavam e se apoiavam o tempo todo.

"Eu avisei Rosalind que o garoto não estava mais em condições de continuar os estudos, e que ele deveria fazer uma pausa." Foi o que o professor de contabilidade disse a Anna por telefone. Ele também disse que, coincidentemente - e felizmente - estava se mudando para NY.

"Ótimo! Porque meu garoto estará de volta em breve!” Anna estava otimista.

Larry o mantinha nu a maior parte do tempo - às vezes o dia todo - para fazê-lo se sentir humilhado. Para lembrá-lo de que ele era apenas um objeto inútil.

"Você não é mais criança, Foggy. Eu pensei que você sabia que é assim que adultos fazem isso."

Ele deixou Foggy por horas na beira da piscina – apenas cinco centímetros da água - como uma criança de castigo por fazer algo aparentemente errado. Ele deveria relaxar não gritar. Ele desejou ter forças para se empurrar com a cadeira na água. Ninguém descobriria o que estava acontecendo. Ele não sentiria mais vergonha. Nenhuma dor. Ele não seria mais um fardo. Ele não estaria mais chateado consigo mesmo. Larry nunca mais iria estuprá-lo novamente. Ele queria ter coragem para acabar com tudo, mas ele ainda tinha um fio de esperança. Por que apesar de tudo, ele amava viver. Ele começou a se odiar por ser um covarde.

Larry começou a deixá-lo sujo e com fome enquanto Rosalind ou algum outro empregado não estava por perto. Ele sempre tinha uma ferida nos lábios e dentro da boca, pela maneira violenta que Larry lhe empurrava a comida.

Sim, passou pela cabeça dele contar o que estava acontecendo, mas o pensamento foi interrompido quando ele se lembrou do fato que eles pensavam que ele estava apaixonado por Larry. Eles pensariam que tudo que estava acontecendo era consensual? Rosalind e seu pai diriam que a culpa era dele e que isso só aconteceu por ele gostar de homens? Ele era apenas um garoto, e com tanto medo de tudo. Ele tinha medo de Larry todos os dias. Mas ele tinha mais medo do que seus pais pensariam sobre ele ser quem ele era.

"Quem acreditará em um bicha aleijada?" Larry ameaçou enquanto lhe dava um banho gelado. Ele passou o dia inteiro nu, sob forte chuva, porque no dia anterior havia dito ao pai que ele sentia saudades de casa. Mesmo assim, ele estava agradecido pela chuva que estava limpando toda a sujeira de sua carne por ter sido estuprado por um homem que tinha idade suficiente para ser seu pai.

Dizer a verdade significaria expor-se à vergonha, mas ele diria, é claro que diria. Ele só precisava ser capaz de pensar direito, colocar em palavras claramente o que estava passando. Mas os remédios estavam destruindo seus neurônios _mente-boca_. Ele mal conseguia raciocinar.

Ele precisava encontrar uma maneira de denunciar Larry. Ele tentaria falar com seus pais sobre isso a qualquer custo.

Mas o universo parecia odiar Foggy Nelson e decidiu presenteá-lo da pior maneira possível. O universo colocou no coração de Edward visitá-lo sem aviso prévio. O cosmos também achou que seria divertido levar Edward para uma casa completamente vazia e pouco iluminada, e seria divertido fazê-lo dar passos incertos, lentos e silenciosos em direção ao quarto onde seu filho deveria estar fazendo qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Ainda era manhã.

Usando a chave da casa de Rosalind, Edward ficou em silêncio quando percebeu que algo estava muito errado com os sons que estava ouvindo. Ele sabia que a empregada da mulher tinha ido embora assim que cumpriu seus afazeres, e que Foggy normalmente estava sozinho com o cuidador.

Ele realmente nunca gostou daquele homem.

Havia um letreiro quase apagado no fundo da mente de Edward que piscava para ele em alerta sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mas não, essas coisas nunca acontecem com a gente, sempre com a família de outra pessoa aparentemente. Então ele o apagou. Mas ainda estava lá. Zumbindo. O chamando dia após dia que ele se lembrava do olhar quase morto do filho.

Ele ouviu sons. Gemidos e um choro fraco. Então ele seguiu esses sons até que parou na porta do quarto e viu algo que parecia estar acontecendo com outra pessoa, não com ele, tampouco com seu filho cadeirante. Ele viu algo que no fundo ele sabia que estava acontecendo, mas se forçava a negar a crer.

Foi quando Foggy abriu os olhos turvos por cima do ombro de Larry e viu o pai parado no meio da porta com uma mão na boca aberta. Foggy parecia tentar falar algo, tentar gritar, mas os gritos permaneciam apenas em sua garganta para baixo. Larry pareceu notar a reação do jovem e olhou para trás, apenas para ser surpreendido por Edward, que se lançou sobre ele, deixando seu filho assustado, nu e exposto na cama.

Edward chamou a polícia, que levou Larry algemado e semiconsciente para a delegacia.

Os policiais conversaram com Edward sobre ele como se ele não estivesse lá. Ele desejou não estar lá.

"Pai, me perdoa?" Foggy encontrou forças para chorar essas poucas palavras. Edward apenas pegou um cobertor e cobriu o filho, e em silêncio se retirou.

Depois de um tempo, a ambulância o levou para um hospital próximo. Edward se sentiu ineficaz como pai e protetor. Ele odiou Rosalind por não se importar. Mas a culpa foi toda dele por ignorar todos os sinais e pedidos de ajuda do filho.

Mesmo antes de obter os resultados dos exames de sangue, o médico informou Edward que seu filho tinha sintomas de overdose. As palavras estupro de vulnerável tinham um gosto amargo quando ele engoliu o nó na garganta.

Foggy ficou hospitalizado por uma semana. Ele não sabia quantas vezes tinha acontecido. Ele não conseguia formular palavras para a polícia entender que a culpa não era dele. Que ele não tinha “dado nenhuma brecha” como eles insinuaram. Ele odiou o rosto de pena daqueles policiais e dos médicos.

"Não vou contar à sua mãe, prometo." Ed tentou se aproximar do filho, mas virou o rosto quando viu uma contusão no formato de um chupão no pescoço dele. "Ela--Rosalind pagou as passagens de volta."

"Sinto muito, pai." Foggy disse chorando. Edward saiu do quarto deixando Foggy chorando sozinho. Ele queria dizer que Foggy não tinha que se desculpar. Que era _ele_ que tinha que pedir perdão ao filho, pois a culpa era inteiramente dele. Ele era o culpado por deixar o filho na casa de uma mulher estranha, por deixá-lo querer ser advogado como aquela estranha, por ser um fraco e um pai insuficiente.

Não sendo capaz de falar sobre isso, ele simplesmente tentou apagar aqueles dias da existência deles. Mas sempre que ele tentava conversar com Foggy, seu sorriso desaparecia e ele se afastava para que seu filho não visse seu rosto derrotado.

Depois que Foggy voltou para casa, ele só conhecia outras pessoas em fisioterapias e em consultas médicas ocasionais. De modo que, ele passou anos sem ter ninguém em sua vida.

Foggy não conhecia o amor. Ele não sabia como era ter alguém para amá-lo, nem sabia exatamente como era estar verdadeiramente apaixonado por alguém. Então, quando Matt deu todas as evidências, ele não conseguiu acreditar. Foggy nunca conheceu ninguém fora de sua família que realmente quisesse o seu bem. Mesmo gostando das pessoas, ele sempre acreditava na pequena voz que dizia que ninguém seria capaz de gostar dele como ele era. Havia sempre aquela pequena voz mesquinha que dizia Matt não se importava. Que ele era apenas um jogo, um passatempo para Matt.

"Que bom que você e Matt se tornaram amigos. Vocês são mais parecidos do que pensam." Claire disse a ele um dia enquanto fazia terapia nas mãos dele.

Ela segurava a mão dele sobre a dela e pressionava a pequena bola macia. Repetindo o aperto para fortalecer os músculos das mãos, punho e antebraço. Seu lado direito estava respondendo bem.

Era um daqueles dias em que Matt havia desaparecido fazendo Deus sabe-se lá o quê. _Estúpido Matt, onde quer que esteja._

"Poucas pessoas sabem que quando você fica aleijado..." Foggy suspirou. "Você perde seus movimentos e recebe algo de volta. Depressão. É uma troca injusta, sabe." Ele disse olhando para o aperto da bola na mão.

"Você está falando de si mesmo?" Claire perguntou incisiva.

Ele ignorou a pergunta dela e continuou a falar devagar e distante.

“O isolamento... Ver seu corpo se deformando... A vergonha de ter pessoas tocando suas partes íntimas como se fosse normal... E fingir que nada disso afeta você, que não o humilha. Fingir ser corajoso. Fingir, fingir e fingir. Fingir é o mesmo que mentir. E eu odeio ter que mentir.” Ele sorriu e suspirou olhando para o teto. Um sorriso triste. Uma confissão. "E embora eu seja quase um veterano nessa vida, a depressão é um residente persistente que se recusa a ir embora." O olhar dele finalmente encontrou o dela. “Eu não sou como Matt. Ele é um herói. Eu sou apenas... eu. Ele ficou cego e ganhou habilidades. Fiquei aleijado, só isso.” Foggy voltou a baixar o olhar.

Claire continuou os exercícios com a cabeça baixa. Mas ele podia ouvi-la engolir um nó na garganta.

A família era carinhosa com ele. Eles lhe davam casacos, meias, moletons. Eles faziam sopas para ele quando ele tudo que ele queria comer era um cheesecake de bacon. Alguns choravam enquanto conversavam com ele como se ele tivesse uma doença terminal. Seu tio Lou contou sobre o campeonato de beisebol do qual um dos primos participou e ele queria tanto ir, mas não era um lugar acessível para cadeiras de rodas. Theo, sem saber, estava agindo como se estivesse cansado dele. Sua mãe o tratava como um filhote encontrado na chuva. Eles eram extremos opostos que estavam deteriorando sua baixa autoestima.

Mas Matt, que conhecia a depressão melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa percebeu isso.

Matt sentiu cheiro de suor, sangue e pólvora e ouviu o som de botas de combate pesadas parando ao lado dele. "O que você ainda está fazendo aí, Red? Nós não precisamos mais de você. Amy está segura com Karen." Ele apertou os olhos e viu Matt rolando um pequeno celular antiquado de uma mão para a outra.

"Eles ainda estão lá fora. Nem você nem Amy estão a salvo, Frank." Matt argumentou sentado no parapeito do prédio. Ele estava ligeiramente encurvado, seus ombros estavam caídos.

Frank deu uma risada áspera.

"Besteira, Red! Você só gosta de se sentir útil. Mas, sério, não precisamos de você. Estou aqui. Vá para casa... deve haver alguém esperando por você."

Matt havia desistido de ouvir para qual direção os sequestradores foram. Após a explosão, ele os perdeu. Seus ouvidos estavam zumbindo desagradavelmente. Ele sabia que era passageiro. Mas ainda assim, ele se sentia derrotado. Duplamente derrotado. Ele perdeu os bandidos. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Foggy.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, do qual Matt não fazia nenhuma questão de preencher, Frank deu mais um passo, segurando suas costelas machucadas. "Karen me disse que você tem alguém ... é para ela quem você quer ligar e não tem coragem, Red? Ou para ele?" Frank o encarou.

"Não se atreva a me falar sobre coragem, Castle." Matt não o encarou de volta.

"Caras como nós não podem se dar ao luxo de ter alguém, Red. Eu tinha uma família e eles tiraram de mim. Eles tentaram pegar Amy... e ela é forte, ela é um osso duro de roer, ela sabe como se defender...” Frank fez uma pausa, gaguejando. “Esse seu... amigo..." Ele enfatizou a palavra amigo de uma forma respeitosa pelo menos. "Ele não tem defesas. O que aconteceria se eles o levassem? Pessoas como nós têm que ficar sozinhas para o bem dos outros.” Ele se afastou, ainda segurando seu lado dolorido." Pense nisso Red. "

Matt apertou os lábios. E maldição se não era exatamente isso que estava queimando as entranhas de Matt.

Ele também sentiu que precisava ter uma conversa séria Karen.


	10. Santo

Foggy sabia que eles estavam atrasados para a fisioterapia, ainda assim, Theo estava sendo bastante meticuloso em sua escolha de roupas que combinavam para o irmão mais velho. E isso estava deixando Foggy ainda mais angustiado. Ver seu irmão lentamente erguer cada peça de roupa a altura de seus olhos e olhar para Foggy com olhos escrutinadores - imaginando como essa ou aquela cairia nele - lhe dava um tipo de agonia, como uma coceira em sua pele. 

Foggy revirou os olhos para a versão _personal stylist_ de seu irmão.

"Você tem certeza Theo?" Foggy perguntou assim que Theo virou-se para guardar o cardigã de volta no guarda-roupa. Pelo visto, alaranjado não combina com o resto do look.

O velho piso de madeira fazia um som oco a medida que Theo andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Foggy o seguia com os olhos.

Ele não se virou para responder ao irmão, mas pegou algumas meias com padrões de balões coloridos na gaveta de baixo. _De onde diabos isso veio?_ Foggy pensou. Foggy podia jurar que seu irmão estava prestes a amarrar uma fita vermelha no cabelo dele. Assim como ele podia praticamente sentir Theo sorrindo, mesmo de costas. O jovem parecia estar se divertindo igual uma garotinha que adornava sua boneca. De qualquer forma, isso não o distraiu do pensamento de que Matt não estaria lá mais uma vez.

"Eu mostrei o texto, não mostrei?" Theo disse em pé na frente de seu irmão com ombros caídos e um suspiro cansado.

"Você pode..." Foggy lambeu os lábios nervosamente."Você pode ligar para ele, por favor?"

"Para quê?" Theo disse virando-se novamente e procurando algo no guarda-roupa.

"Eu preciso... eu quero me desculpar por ter sido rude com ele. Você acha que ele está chateado comigo?" Foggy estava preocupado que sua atitude grosseira afastaria Matt dele para sempre. E que Matt poderia vir a agir apenas de maneira profissional com ele, deixando de lado sua amizade.

"Olha..." Theo virou-se para encarar o irmão. Cabelos desgrenhados cobrindo os olhos. Ele gesticulou com uma mão na cintura e a outra segurando um pente de uma forma bastante caricata. "Você foi _muito_ rude com ele." Ele penteava os cabelos de Foggy de um lado para o outro. "Mas eu não acho que ele ficou bravo com você." Ele se afastou, verificando seu irmão e se virando novamente. "Acho que ele entendeu que você é algum tipo de ogro das cavernas." Então ele pegou uma garrafa de colônia e a ergueu triunfantemente.

"Então por que...” Foggy insistiu.

"Talvez porque ele tem outro lugar para estar?" Theo cheirou o perfume e fez um som de satisfação.

"Oh." Foggy sentiu sua mente clarear em memórias de Matt com um olho roxo, machucado e dolorido. Imediatamente ele sentiu seu coração afundando em seu interior. Estaria Matt tão machucado que teve que ficar em casa? Matt? O santo que se sacrifica nunca ficaria em casa a menos que... Não, não, não, isso não poderia acontecer.

No início daquela manhã, Theo mostrou a ele uma mensagem que Matt enviou dizendo que não chegaria a tempo para a fisioterapia, mas Claire estaria lá para Foggy.

Foggy leu o texto várias vezes. Incrédulo. Triste

Mas o que Theo lhe não mostrou foram os três textos que Matt enviou mais tarde.

Theo estava sorrindo quando espirrou o perfume no ar, tirando Foggy de seus pensamentos.

"Que diabos Theo!” Foggy enrugou o nariz algumas vezes para amenizar a coceira.

"Eu li que as colônias, você tem que espirrar no ar, e as gotículas que caem deixam um cheiro sutil, nada exagerado."

"Jesus Theo. Por que tudo isso agora?" Foggy torceu o nariz uma ultima vez.

"Para fazer você cheirar bem, caramba."

"Mas eu tenho um cheiro bom." Foggy argumentou, verdadeiramente ofendido.

"Você cheira a uma doninha." Foggy bufou e revirou os olhos quando Theo esfregou os cabelos dele com uma pomada. "E isso é para você não ficar tão desgrenhado. Voila!" Ele disse, cruzando os braços e parecendo satisfeito com o novo visual de seu irmão. "Perfecto!" Theo concluiu sua apresentação de merda beijando a ponta dos dedos e Foggy sorriu.

"Nossa. Você acordou inspirado hoje."

"Você deveria estar me agradecendo. Sem meus serviços de _personal stylist_ , você pareceria um sem-teto. Mas olhe só para você! Você parece idêntico àquele personagem rico daquele filme, como era o nome mesmo? Como eu era antes de você?"

"Eu não gostei dessa comparação." Foggy disse balançando a cabeça. Ele odiava aquele filme.

Theo levou o irmão em frente ao grande espelho do quarto.

"Olhe para você, cara."

"Sim, você fez um bom trabalho. Valeu cara." Ele sorriu e virou o rosto de um lado para o outro para dar uma boa olhada. Cabelo penteado, rosto limpo e bem vestido. Se não fosse por sua deficiência, talvez ele tivesse coragem de contar a Matt como ele se sentia. Ele pensou naquele momento. "Eu pareço um garoto do ensino médio." Ele sorriu olhando para o conjunto de roupas; a gola da camisa verde-clara enfiada sob um suéter marrom, calças escuras e um par de meias ridicularmente coloridos. Theo ainda pairava sobre o irmão, sorrindo orgulhosamente para sua obra-prima.

"Bem, desde que você abordou o assunto." Theo correu e pescou um par de all-stars pretos e Foggy começou a rir com alegria.

"Não, por favor não! Esses tênis são mais velhos que você e eu tenho certeza que eles estão fedendo!”

"Sim por favor?" Theo levantou os tênis de cano alto e os cheirou. "Eles não estão. Vamos lá Foggy."

"Ok, ok. Só porque estamos de bom humor hoje."

Theo se abaixou enquanto Foggy sorria alegremente.

"Pronto! Agora você parece um daqueles professores de matemática aposentados."

Theo cantarolava uma música enquanto conduzia Foggy pelo corredor da casa. Foggy suspirou cansado; no fundo ele sabia que seu irmão estava fazendo essas coisas para fazê-lo mais feliz. Para distraí-lo da ausência de Matt.

Theo sabia que havia algo além de uma amizade comum entre Matt Murdock e seu irmão. Mas ele era gentil o suficiente para nunca mencionar isso. E ele sabia que seu irmão se sentia inferior demais para dar qualquer indicação de estar apaixonado por um homem. Um homem que, além de cego, era seu fisioterapeuta. Foggy era reprimido de mais para contar sobre seus sentimentos. Então ele decidiu respeitá-lo e não forçar nenhuma confissão que não era da sua conta.

Mas ele captou os olhares, os suspiros ocasionais. Como Foggy olhava para o nada e sorria como se estivesse com saudades de um momento em especial. E como ele às vezes parecia perdido em memorias agradáveis. Como ele mordia os lábios e estava sempre mencionando o quão incrível Matt era. E uma noite em que ele foi despertado pelos gemidos de Foggy de um sonho molhado. Ele nunca mencionaria isso também.

Theo sabia que seu irmão era _especial_ além da cadeira de rodas.

 _“You gotta be. You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser. You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger. You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together._ Canta comigo vai!” Theo disse entusiasmado.

 **" _All I know, all I know_** ," Eles cantaram juntos. " **_love will save the day_** _."_ Apenas Theo terminou o refrão, distraído demais para perceber que seu irmão estava se esforçando para lidar com a dor aguda que surgiu como uma pontada no quadril.

As malditas dores costumavam ser sutis, como uma trilha sonora de fundo. Ele até estava acostumado a elas. Mas agora elas estavam ocupando mais espaço e intensidade em seu corpo frágil. Muitas vezes, ele não sabia dizer onde estava doendo, só sabia que pareciam choques elétricos curtos e rápidos. Agora, aquela dor no quadril era muito específica. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo e estava começando a ficar assustado com isso.

Claire foi muito gentil com ele, como sempre. Na verdade, ela estava irritantemente compassiva hoje, conversando com ele como se ele tivesse seis anos. Mas ele percebeu que ela era assim com todo mundo na maioria das vezes, exceto com Jessica, da qual ela tinha zero paciência. Claire não era assim com ele por pena. Ela era assim com Matt também. Ela era quase como uma tia para Matt, conversando com ele como a criança teimosa cheia de peculiaridades estranhas que ele era. _"Você vai acabar quebrado e sangrando por conta própria, Sr. Demolidor. A menos que encontre alguém com sua parte quebrada."_ Ela repreendeu Matt e dirigiu a atenção dessas palavras para Foggy. Ele teve que reprimir uma risadinha nessa ocasião.

Todos no centro de reabilitação eram muito bons com ele. Eles os chamavam carinhosamente de Nelson e Murdock, pois os dois homens estavam sempre juntos, exceto após o incidente do chá, quando Matt decidiu desaparecer.

"Ele está machucado?" Foggy perguntou a ela com uma voz fraca.

"Ele está bem" Claire respondeu sem lhe olhar nos olhos.

"Ele está me evitando Cleire?"

"Ele nunca faria isso." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"O que está acontecendo, Claire? Por que ele não vem? Onde ele está?" Foggy insistiu.

Ela olhou naqueles olhos lacrimejantes de filhote chutado e suspirou.

"Não se preocupe, ele está bem. Por enquanto, vamos nos concentrar em sua reabilitação. A propósito, você está tão elegante e tem esse perfume... Você tem segundas intenções, não é?"

"Argh. Isso tudo foi ideia de Theo. Você sabe que eu sou apenas uma cobaia."

"Hmm. Pena que Matt não está aqui para cheirar você. Ele adora aromas frescos e cítricos, ainda mais vindo de você."

Foggy abriu a boca para dizer algo provavelmente depreciativo em resposta, mas apenas se contentou em abaixar as sobrancelhas e corar.

"Não sei se eu devo acreditar nisso." Ele argumentou depois de alguns segundos ponderando. Aparentemente, velhos hábitos custam a morrer.

"Você ainda tem dúvidas? Ele te adora. Na verdade, ele ama tudo em você."

"Besteira Claire. O que ele veria em um cara como eu?"

"Se você se referir a si mesmo como aleijado de novo, eu faço você engolir isso." Ela disse balançando a bolinha da terapia com o polegar e o indicador. "Dê a si mesmo mais crédito. Matt vê além das aparências. E isso é incrível!"

"Então, onde ele está?"

"Ele virá, talvez mais tarde, quem sabe." Ela suspirou cansada das mesmas perguntas. “Você sabe como esses ninjas loucos são cheios de truques. Vamos. Concentre-se nos exercícios.”

Claire manteve-o distraído o tempo todo dizendo palavras de encorajamento e quão bem ele estava indo e evoluindo. E isso foi bom. Claire era otimista. Ela tinha um jeito meio durão de fazê-lo se sentir melhor e capaz.

Ele estava animado e confiante sobre o seu futuro apesar de tudo. E ele devia tudo a Matt. Matt não desistiu dele quando ele desistiu de Matt. Olhando para trás, parecia que ele conhecia Matt há décadas, quando fazia apenas quatro meses desde que ele viu pela primeira vez aquele rosto bonito e estúpido.

Ele precisava trabalhar duro por Matt. Para mostrar a Matt, ele não era uma perda de tempo. Então ele deu o seu melhor nos exercícios com Claire. A repetição era chata, mas ajudou a distraí-lo da dor.

Mas não o distraiu da ausência de Matt.

Claire o pegou olhando para o relógio de parede e sorriu, mantendo a contagem de exercícios. Ela apertou a mão dele com a bolinha e soltou, contando. Depois, ela repetiu o processo com o braço direito. Sua memória muscular ainda funcionava. Tinha pouca força, mas já era alguma coisa. E eles estavam tentando trabalhar nisso. Ela o encarou e bufou uma risada.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ele perguntou um pouco rabugento de mais, mas não pode se conter.

"Oh, não é nada. Apenas me ignore." Ela mordeu o interior da bochecha.

"Se você não quer compartilhar, tudo bem." Ele deu de ombro, olhou para o relógio novamente e mordeu o lábio inferior mastigando um pouco. Já era tarde, Matt não viria. Não pelo menos a tempo de encontra-lo por lá.

"Você é fofo." Claire disse finalmente. Ela soou divertida.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca, prestes a dizer algo quando Theo entrou depois de três batidinhas ritmadas na porta.

"Theo! Ela estava prestes a me devorar!" Foggy fingiu uma expressão de medo.

"Posso deixá-la terminar o trabalho e voltar mais tarde." Theo piscou para Claire.

Depois que Theo assinou a prancheta de presenças, Claire cruzou os braços, assistindo os dois irmãos partirem. Foggy virou o pescoço levemente e olhou para ela com uma cara engraçada, apenas para fazê-la sorrir. Meio espanto, meio sorriso, olhos arregalados e uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Pateta.” Ela disse com carinho e ele lhe mostrou a língua, infantilmente.

"Onde estamos indo?" Foggy perguntou quando notou a mudança na rota de volta para casa.

"Vou apenas encontrar um cliente e vamos para casa."

Foggy sentiu o carro diminuir a velocidade ao atravessar um parque e franziu a testa em confusão enquanto olhava em volta.

O vento atingia as árvores e algumas folhas caíam no chão. Os bancos estavam todos desocupados. Um homem corria com seu cachorro Retriever na coleira. Havia uma pequena concentração de adolescentes sentados na grama. Eles sorriam e cantavam uma música que saía diretamente de um de seus telefones celulares. A julgar pelos uniformes, eles estavam matando a aula, com certeza. Foggy sorriu ao se lembrar de sua adolescência. Ele sempre esteve cercado por amigos. Foi uma boa infância. Mesmo que ele tenha sido sempre apenas o amigo do garoto que as garotas queriam, muitas vezes usado como _“escada_ ”, o ajudante, o gordinho e engraçado que nunca era escolhido por ninguém. Mas, apesar disso tudo, ele adorava sua vidinha simples e despreocupada.

"Você quer sair... eu não sei... dar um passeio?" Theo lhe perguntou assim que saiu do carro, esfregando as mãos e olhando em volta.

Foggy olhou pela janela e encheu seu peito com um suspiro.

"Vamos, cara. Está um dia lindo hoje!" Sem esperar pela resposta verbal de seu irmão, Theo correu para remover a cadeira de rodas do porta-malas e posicioná-la junto à porta do passageiro do carro.

Era raro Theo estar de bom humor como hoje, então Foggy achou melhor não reclamar e seguir o que quer que seu irmão tivesse em mente. E tinha algo. Foggy sabia que ele estava tramando algo desde aquela manhã. Ele tinha aquele olhar travesso estampado em seu rosto.

E ele teve que admitir, foi bom. O lugar estava ainda mais calmo por onde passaram. Havia um homem, aparentemente de meia-idade, dormindo na grama com um chapéu cobrindo o rosto. Um jovem garoto jogando frisbee com seu cão enorme e magrelo. Eles passaram por um casal comendo cachorro-quente sentados na grama. E mais adiante, outro casal posando para um fotógrafo. Noivos. Que adorável! Foggy suspirou um _“aww_ ” e sorriu.

Depois de um tempo andando pelo parque, Foggy ouviu o cabelo de Theo roçar sua camisa. Ele parecia estar procurando por alguém.

"Theo, podemos ir embora agora? Depois você liga para esse... tal cliente. Eu meio que estou com fome."

"Calma cara. Não vou demorar muito."

"Por que um cliente pediria para encontrá-lo em um local público? Você não está metido em nada ilegal, não é?" Foggy o questionou depois de um tempo.

"Jesus Foggy. Não precisa ter medo. O cara é uma pessoa comum. Ele é... deixe-me ver deixe-me ver ... lá está ele."

Theo virou a cadeira em uma determinada direção e o coração de Foggy parou quando viu Matt sentado na grama com o que parecia um piquenique completo daqueles bem clichês. Ele deu aquele pequeno sorriso para enfatizar que sabia que Foggy estava lá. Por meio segundo, Foggy se viu imaginando o que Matt poderia estar fazendo ali. Mas ele percebeu que Theo continuou caminhando com ele até parar com a cadeira de rodas onde a calçada acabava e a grama começava em frente a Matt.

"Matt Murdock? Aqui está o seu pedido, senhor." Theo disse com uma minúscula reverência.

"Vocês dois ..." Foggy tentou dizer, mas sua voz saiu trêmula. As palavras agarraram em sua garganta e apertaram em misto de excitação, surpresa e felicidade sem tamanho. Ele estava sorrindo tão amplamente que Matt podia ouvir os músculos em seu rosto se esticando. “Vocês...”

"Eu vou assumir a partir daqui. Obrigado Theo." Matt se aproximou e fingiu tatear pelo braço de Theo para lhe dar um tapinha em seu ombro.

"De nada, cara. E você." Theo olhou para o irmão e sorriu. "Feliz aniversário, idiota." Ele pegou um envelope do bolso e o colocou debaixo da mão de Foggy para que o vento não o carregasse.

"O que é isso?" Foggy lhe perguntou.

"Matt te conta mais tarde." Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de seu irmão. "Eu te amo." Theo disse baixinho. Mas Matt ouviu a gagueira no coração do jovem e sentiu uma pequena insinuação de lágrimas no ar tão logo Theo virou-se.

Foggy não viu o irmão ir embora. Ainda catatônico, ele sentiu Matt levá-lo para onde ele havia montado a pequena estrutura com travesseiros encostados no tronco de uma árvore. As rodas da cadeira se moviam desigualmente pela grama, mas Foggy não se importou. Ele olhou com carinho para tudo que Matt havia preparado. Ele trouxe suco e água. Haviam fatias de pão, frutas, bolos e uma tupperware.

"Você fez tudo isso?" Ele perguntou maravilhado.

"Não. Eu comprei." Matt estava sorrindo, mas parecia tenso, balançando de um lado para o outro. Havia algo nele que Foggy nunca poderia explicar. Um tipo de mágica que fazia tudo nele e ao redor dele encantador. Mesmo quando ele tenta parecer descontraído, de tênis vermelho, calça cáqui e camisa preta. E aquele cabelo adoravelmente alvoraçado.

Foggy de repente se lembrou daquela manhã. Como Theo estava empolgado. Lembrou-se da pomada, da escolha das roupas e da colônia. Foi tudo planejado.

"Você e Theo armaram para mim o tempo todo." Foggy disse emocionado com a voz embargada.

"Não esqueça de Claire também."

" Oh meu Deus." Foggy ainda estava em choque.

"Bem ... você me disse que eu poderia convidá-lo para sair." Matt encolheu os ombros.

"Você me ouviu... Naquele dia.”

"Eu ouvi." Matt deu um meio sorriso.

Eles coraram como dois adolescentes inseguros. Então Matt limpou a garganta.

"A intenção é sentar na grama então... Você ... hum ... me permite?" Foggy acenou e assim que Matt levantou o homem da cadeira de rodas, o envelope caiu na grama.

"O presente de Theo." Foggy disse de onde ele estava nos braços de Matt, olhando para o envelope no gramado. Matt deu dois passos largos e colocou Foggy gentilmente no espaço que havia preparado para ele ali.

Ao abrir o envelope, Matt passou os dedos e percebeu que tinha uma nota em braile. Havia dois ingressos para um baile de gala no castelo Badeaux.

"Seu irmão ... ele ... são dois ingressos para o baile de gala no castelo de Badeaux." Matt gaguejou enquanto corria os dedos nas pequenas protuberâncias no papel.

Ele os colocou no bolso da calça.

A maioria dos convidados desse baile eram pessoas da alta sociedade, escritores, atores, cantores e pessoas que se destacavam de alguma forma. Pouquíssimos convites eram vendidos para pessoas comuns. Theo teve que fazer um pequeno sacrifício economizando algum dinheiro por alguns meses apenas para dar ao irmão algo único e inesquecível. Sem mencionar que ele pretendia ir com Foggy. Mas ele ficou ainda mais satisfeito de Matt aparecer em suas vidas e poder levar seu irmão no baile em vez dele.

"Uau. Eu ... eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu não sei se eu mereço." Foggy afirmou, finalmente recobrando totalmente seus sentidos.

"Você merece mais." Matt sentou-se perto de Foggy. Ele tirou os óculos e os colocou na grama. "Você está com fome?"

"Na verdade não. Mas esse suco parece delicioso. É laranja?"

Era obviamente suco de laranja.

"É laranja."

"Oh." Foggy mordeu o lábio e olhou em volta. "Este parque é lindo."

"Eu sabia que você iria gostar." Disse Matt se aproximando ainda mais. "Foi por isso que pedi ao seu irmão para trazê-lo aqui."

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor, Foggy olhou para toda a extensão do parque, e Matt torceu os dedos puxando um fio solto no cobertor xadrez embaixo deles.

 **"Matt eu... / Foggy eu ..."** Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo e começaram a rir nervosamente.

"Você primeiro." Matt disse virando-se para servir dois copos de suco de laranja.

"Tudo bem. Matt... eu... desculpe-me por ter enxotado você... eu só não queria que você me visse como eu estava. Tão decrépito."

"Tecnicamente eu não vi." Matt sorriu, alcançando a boca de Foggy para derramar um pouco do suco natural.

"Eu sei, mas ... seus sentidos... você pode sentir e eu fui rude. Eu mandei você sair."

Matt bebeu do copo.

"Não se preocupe. Estamos aqui, agora. Isso que importa ok? Vamos aproveitar."

Matt, sem perceber é claro, trocou os copos de suco (Pessoas cegas confundem copos às vezes, você sabe. Isso acontece.) e acabou compartilhando o mesmo copo com Foggy. Ambos provando a boca um do outro.

 **"Eu / Você** " Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e sorriram novamente.

"Você quer dizer algo?" Foggy disse em um murmúrio.

"Sim, Foggy. Não estou chateado com você. Não... eu apenas...”

Naquele momento, toda a atenção de Foggy foi desviada do que Matt estava prestes a dizer. Matt sentiu algo pequenino pairando no ar. Ele sentiu os olhos de Foggy seguirem um movimento irregular no vento e seu coração estava batendo firme e calmo. Todos os sentidos de Matt estavam em Foggy. Ele estava sorrindo brilhantemente para algo que estava vendo, preso em seu próprio mundinho, sorrindo como uma criança. Matt não o interrompeu, ele absorveu todas as impressões sensoriais que pôde do homem à sua frente. E sentiu o leve toque de sal nos olhos brilhantes de Foggy.

Concentrando-se, Matt sentiu um pequeno fluxo de vento subindo e descendo de maneira irregular ao redor deles.

"O que é ?" Ele perguntou, sabendo a resposta, mas querendo ouvi-la da boca de Foggy.

"É uma pequena borboleta, Matty. Acho que quer um pouco do nosso suco." Ele disse, ainda sorrindo sem tirar os olhos da pequenina.

Então a pequena criatura pousou no joelho de Matt.

Ocorreu-lhe que Foggy quase nunca saía de casa para passeios mundanos, por isso estava tão encantado com algo tão simples quanto uma borboleta. E o parque estava cheio de vida. Acima deles havia uma família de esquilos inclusive. Mas Matt preferiu não fazer essa revelação. Poderia ser um pouco assustador de mais para o Foggy.

"Matt Matt, ela está descansando em você. Que preciosa."

Sem pensar duas vezes, Matt gentilmente capturou a pequena borboleta em seu dedo indicador e a levantou na altura dos seus olhos. Pequenas asas abrindo e fechando lentamente.

"Descreva para mim." Matt pediu e Foggy engoliu ansiosamente.

"Bem ... hu ... é amarela. Mas não um amarelo brilhante como ouro, mais como aquelas roupas de bebê. Você se lembra, não é?"

Matt sorriu.

"Tem pequenas manchas marrons, como sardas." Ele estava olhando para a pequena criatura examinando. Matt podia sentir os músculos ao redor dos olhos de Foggy se apertar e ele estreitando os olhos para o pequeno ser.

Matt, ainda segurando a pequena borboleta no dedo, lentamente tirou a mão de Foggy do colo. Então ele entregou a pequena borboleta para Foggy segurar. O coração de Foggy subiu à garganta quando Matt pegou a outra mão. Agora eles estavam segurando as duas mãos. E a pequena borboleta ainda batia as asas preguiçosamente.

"E agora, como ela se parece?" Matt perguntou calmamente e sentiu o coração de Foggy bater alto e firme.

"Parece em paz." Foggy respondeu suavemente para não assustar o pequeno. Ele olhou para Matt e naquele exato momento, tudo ao redor parecia um sonho.

"Isso é o que você causa nas pessoas. Paz." Matt disse categoricamente, mas com uma voz incrivelmente suave e aveludada. Foggy engoliu, coração pulando uma batida.

A borboleta então, cumprindo seu objetivo, bateu asas incertas e se foi. Matt permaneceu segurando as mãos de Foggy. Ele esfregou o polegar suavemente em um pulso que começou a correr impossivelmente mais rápido.

"Matt?"

"Foggy, eu ... hu" Ele colocou as mãos de Foggy de volta em seu colo e se virou em um movimento rápido, corando. Quando ele voltou, ele estava com ama tupperware nas mãos.

"O que você tem aí?" Matt abriu. "Cheesecake de bacon? Eu... adorei! Como você sabia? Espere, deixe-me adivinhar. Theo?"

"Sim sim, Theo" Matt estava procurando algo, tateando.

"Então me diga, vocês dois estão falando sobre mim ultimamente, não é?" Matt apenas riu nervosamente, ainda procurando por algo por perto. Foggy não era um tolo. Ele sabia que Matt queria dizer alguma coisa, mas estava adiando o que quer que fosse. Matt tirou tudo da cesta e tateou dentro em movimentos rápidos e desleixados. "Matt Matt Maaatt. Acalme-se."

"Merda. Eu poderia jurar que trouxe."

"Trouxe o que?"

"Eu esqueci os talheres." Matt disse derrotado.

"Não se preocupe amigo. Você nem parece um ninja treinado!" Foggy riu da falta de jeito do amigo.

"Não ria ok. Era para ser perfeito."

"Mas está sendo perfeito! Não deixe que alguns talheres bobos estraguem nosso encontro." Foggy arregalou os olhos antes mesmo de terminar de dizer a frase. O filtro boca-cérebro sempre foi uma parte vergonhosa de sua vida, ele tinha que admitir. Era incontrolável. Uma vez que um pensamento lhe ocorria, este tinha que correr livre.

A boca de Matt se abriu em um 'O' e ele começou a balbuciar. Seu rosto se amassando em confusão. Foggy sentiu seu próprio coração afundar no fundo do estômago dele.

"Eu não... não é isso o que eu... eu não quis dizer isso... Merda." Foggy amaldiçoou.

"Está tudo bem, Foggy. Vamos fazer assim... Você... hu ... eu vou ..."

Foggy viu as orelhas e o pescoço de Matt ficando rosados enquanto ele balbuciava incerto.

"Eu sou um idiota." Foggy disse suavemente e envergonhado "Obrigado por... por tudo isso, Matt. Vou levar o cheesecake para casa, ok?" Ele sorriu timidamente.

Encontro? De onde veio isso? Ele estava mortificado em admitir em voz alta o que seu coração estúpido queria que fosse. O flerte era óbvio, é claro. Era uma parte natural de Matt. Ele só não queria sugerir a Matt que ele queria isso. Ele nunca faria Matt se sacrificar por estar com uma pessoa incompleta como ele. E ele estava assustando Matt por rotular isso como um encontro. Ele ia perder o melhor amigo de todos os tempos com aqueles sentimentos estúpidos. Tão romântico. Idiota. Matt só sentiu pena dele por vê-lo deitado em uma cama em um quarto com ar denso em fluidos corporais e o ouviu sussurrar com arrependimento, palavras sem sentido. Não. Matt era apenas um sonho para ele. E ele tinha piorado as coisas jogando na cara de Matt seu desejo por ele.

Quando ele voltou à realidade, Matt tinha uma mão gentil segurando seu queixo.

"Ei. Não fique assim." Matt disse suavemente. "Fiquei surpreso que você aceitou tão bem o que isso realmente é. Eu não sabia como convidá-lo para um encontro. Acho que precisaria da ajuda de Theo e Claire uma, duas, três vezes antes de poder ter coragem e convidá-lo. Mas sim ... Isto é um encontro."

"Matt, você não precisa ..."

Então Matt segurou o rosto de Foggy com as duas mãos calejadas e o beijou, saboreando o doce sabor e a suavidade de seus lábios quentes. Eles se beijaram languidamente. Bocas se movendo intimamente em um beijo casto como velhos amantes se redescobrindo depois de atravessar os oceanos. Em uma necessidade de estar mais perto a cada respiração. Como se eles sempre pertencessem um ao outro. Compartilhando a mesma respiração, o mesmo gosto de saliva e suco de laranja.

Os raios de sol sob a grande árvore os aqueciam e micropartículas de poeira e folhas flutuando ao redor deles, criando uma pintura quase etérea. As mãos de Matt exalavam calor reconfortante em seu rosto. Parecia um sonho. Foggy se sentia flutuando.

Eles se beijaram ansiosamente. Quase incertos daquela realidade. Foggy tremia sobre as mãos de Matt, e Matt... Matt ansiava por mais. Mais calor, mais língua. Mais intimidade.

As mãos de Matt se permitiram acariciar o rosto de seu amigo. O polegar desenhando círculos reconfortantes na mandíbula, naquele rosto fresco e suave. Pontas dos dedos traçando a curvatura das orelhas de Foggy, induzindo pequenos arrepios nele. Matt adorou sentir o suave ruído de prazer zumbindo como ondas que Foggy soltou e os dois, por fim, ofegaram por ar.

"Diga-me que não estou sonhando." Foggy disse calmamente.

Matt ainda tinha uma mão gentil na bochecha de Foggy e o gosto de sua saliva na língua.

"Acho que não. Não estamos sonhando."

Eles uniram suas testas.

Matt abriu os olhos e sentiu algumas pequenas folhas secas agarradas aos cabelos de Foggy. Ele gentilmente os tirou um por um. Seu próprio cabelo despenteado tinha uma ou duas agarradas. Ele sentiu um cheiro cítrico camuflando o cheiro natural ligeiramente doce de seu amigo. Um perfume natural e batimentos cardíacos que Matt havia catalogado e armazenado em um lugar especial na memória de seu coração. Matt sentiu um calor vindo de seu rosto. Foggy ainda tinha os olhos fechados quando disse:

"Matt? Você está apenas tirando sarro de mim?"

Matt se aproximou e capturou a mão de Foggy. Ele sentiu os dedos de Foggy se contorcerem um pouco. Tão sutil que nem ele percebeu que era capaz de fazer isso. Ele abriu a boca em um sorriso, feliz pela pequena conquista de Foggy.

"Foggy, eu tenho sonhado com esse dia há muito tempo."

"Eu não entendo."

"Você se lembra que me perguntou por que eu escolhi ser fisioterapeuta, mesmo sendo cego?" Foggy assentiu. "Eu fiz tudo pensando em você."

"Como assim por mim?"

"Eu estava no orfanato quando ouvi a sirene... quando ouvi você na ambulância. Eu te segui até o hospital. Eu... hum... Passei a noite no telhado para ver como você estava. Adormeci com o som dos seus batimentos... perdi a noção do tempo... Quando voltei ao orfanato, eles meio que me expulsaram por ser rebelde.” Ele riu de sua própria aventura juvenil e Foggy riu também. "Quando voltei, não sabia como encontrar você. Então, quando seu irmão veio até nós ... bem ... para mim foi um tipo de milagre. Um sinal Divino. " Matt deu de ombros e lançou um sorriso tímido.

"Uau. Eu ficaria aterrorizado se não estivesse lisonjeado. Ou poderia ser o contrário." Foggy afirmou com um bocado de diversão em sua voz.

"Naquela época, quando ouvi os médicos falarem sobre sua lesão eu não entendia absolutamente nada então memorizei tudo o que eles disseram para pesquisar mais tarde. Depois do... depois de todo o vigilantismo, descobri que muitas as pessoas precisariam da minha ajuda nos dois lados da moeda”. Matt torceu as mãos nervosamente. “Acabei gostando de ajudar as pessoas a se reabilitarem. É como me sinto bem. Meu padre acha que é apenas uma das muitas maneiras pelas quais escolhi pagar penitência.” Ele deu de ombros e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Mas eu..."

"Mas você está apenas tentando tornar sua cidade um lugar melhor." Foggy concluiu por ele.

Matt assentiu, sorrindo para o fato de Foggy o conhecer tão bem.

Um tempo depois, considerando, o rosto de Matt ficou brando quando seus olhos sem foco encararam Foggy.

"Estou gostando de você, Foggy, sério." Ele colocou a mão quase sem vida do amigo em seu peito. Para Matt, era natural _ler_ batimentos cardíacos. Então esse movimento era quase como ele estar colocando a mão direita sobre a Bíblia. Um juramento, Foggy pensou. Mesmo que para ele não fizesse diferença alguma, o que importava era o que isso significava. O simbolismo que afirmava uma certeza, uma convicção de algo para Matt.

"Eu também Matt. Mas eu ... você ... nós ..." Ele tentou falar, mas sua voz falhou.

"Nós podemos tentar." Matt pousou novamente a mão de Foggy em seu colo.

"Isso nunca vai funcionar, Matty."

"Por quê?" Ele levantou o queixo de seu melhor amigo novamente.

"Eu sou deficiente Matt." Ele falou a palavra tão suavemente que era difícil até para Matt ouvir. Era difícil para ele aceitar essa realidade, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Na maioria das vezes, ele se referia a si mesmo como _aleijado_ , na tentativa de melhorar seu humor e o humor das pessoas ao seu redor. Deixá-los mais confortáveis ao seu redor. O que não costumava funcionar tão bem quanto ele queria. "Eu dependo de outras pessoas para tudo, Matt. Mesmo coisas que a maioria das pessoas não se importa. Coisas que a maioria das pessoas não valoriza o suficiente. Como escovar os dentes ou mesmo descascar uma banana. Eu tenho uma rotina rígida. Sou incompleto, Matt.” Ele ainda não estava olhando para Matt, embora Matt estivesse tocando seu rosto carinhosamente. "Você não merece ficar preso comigo. Ficar preso a uma pessoa assim.”

"Você pode estar certo. Eu não mereço você. Você é gentil. Inteligente. Altruísta. Você prefere sacrificar sua felicidade a supostamente me fazer sofrer por estar com você. Eu não mereço tanto." Ele pontuou capturando os lábios de Foggy em um beijo casto.

"Você é tão lindo." Foggy disse quando suas testas ainda estavam unidas.

"Você é mais."

"Pelo que sei, sou apenas um borrão vermelho para você."

"Podemos resolver esse problema agora." Ele se afastou e Foggy sentiu falta do calor de suas mãos imediatamente. "Descreva-se." Ele estava sentado em uma posição infantil, torcendo as mãos ansiosamente.

Matt sorriu e o coração de Foggy bateu forte no peito. Então ele percebeu que estava realmente apaixonado. Foi a melhor sensação que ele já teve. Mas doeu. Era como sentir a neve queimando seus pés e, ao mesmo tempo, o sol aquecendo suas mãos. Mas foi tão bom de uma maneira que ele nunca experimentou em sua vida. Seu peito estava cheio de carinho por aquele cego estúpido sentado à sua frente, esperando que ele se descrevesse.

"Bem ... então ... meu cabelo já está grisalho e meu nariz é torto porque foi quebrado em uma briga de gangue quando eu era jovem e ..."

"Hmm." Matt inclinou a cabeça como um passarinho. “... a cor dos seus olhos?"

"Marrons escuros! Ah, e meus dentes são bastante separados. Como os da Madonna, eu acho? O que é um charme, a propósito."

Ele sabia que Matt sabia que ele estava mentindo. Mas ele estava se divertindo vendo aquele pequeno rosto confuso estampado no Sr. sabe tudo.

"Eu posso?" Matt já estava estendendo as mãos. Era incomum para ele "ver" dessa maneira. Ao contrário da crença popular. Mas ele não conseguiu resistir à provocação na voz de Foggy.

"Vá em frente, amigo. Mas eu preciso dizer que antes de você correr, você precisa me colocar de volta na minha cadeira. Pelo bem da minha dignidade, você sabe."

Matt se ajoelhou ao lado dele novamente. Foggy fechou os olhos. Coração batendo violentamente em seu peito.

Ele traçou a testa de seu amigo e passou os dedos longos e finos pelos cabelos grossos em pomada fixadora.

"Cabelos grisalhos, hein?"

"Sim." Foggy segurou a risada.

Novamente, Matt passou as pontas dos dedos sobre as sobrancelhas e pálpebras do amigo. Ele deslizou os polegares sobre a ponte do nariz e sorriu. Não era torto. Foggy tinha um nariz arrebitado, quase infantil. Ele sentiu todos os pequenos vincos macios; marcas de sorriso ao redor dos olhos, bochechas e boca. Foggy sorria o tempo todo, apesar de tudo. Matt sentiu cada pequena pinta e sarda no rosto e no pescoço. Pequenos fios de cabelo de espessura fina e macia. Então ele esfregou os polegares nos lábios de Foggy. Embora ele tivesse memorizado a espessura e a textura macia, ele queria permanecer ali. Ele queria tocar, sentir cada pedaço dele. Foggy sorriu e o polegar de Matt bateu nos dentes da frente.

"Madonna, hein." Matt deu-lhe um selinho.

"Então?" Foggy perguntou ansiosamente.

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso.” Outro beijo. “Qual a cor dos seus olhos?"

Foggy não conseguia parar de rir.

"Sério, Foggy, eu preciso saber."

Matt fez beicinho e Foggy queria mordê-lo.

"Ok, ok. Azuis. Meus olhos são azuis. Azuis como... como um dia ensolarado e feliz. Eu acho? Como hoje. Hum ... eu não sei. Eu não olho muito nos meus próprios olhos agora que você perguntou. Azuos esverdeados, eu acho. "

"Então você é loiro."

"Uma boa e velha bunda irlandesa." Foggy afirmou brilhantemente.

"Foggy, você é perfeita."

O bom humor de Foggy desapareceu imediatamente e Matt percebeu que ainda passava os dedos pelos cabelos dele com amor. Naturalmente.

"Acredite, Fog, você é lindo."

"Esse é o problema, Matt. Eu acredito em você. Tudo isso é novo e incrível, mas estou aterrorizado. O que vamos fazer? E como...”

"Vamos descobrir... juntos." Ele deu um selinho na ponta do nariz de Foggy. "Por enquanto, não vamos desperdiçar essa comida."

Foggy sorriu como um lobo, ansioso por comida.

"Eu já disse que você não trouxe nenhuma colher ou garfo, Foggy."

"Matt, você enfiou a língua na minha boca. Não tenho nenhum problema com você me alimentando com as mãos. Você tem boas mãos, a propósito." Foggy balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Eu apenas balancei minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente, caso você não tenha percebido."

"Percebi." Matt sorriu para ele em troca.

Matt achou melhor não mencionar o quanto sua mão era uma fazenda de germes agarrados ao seu suor. Mas ele faria esse sacrifício por _seu_ Foggy. Ele quebrou pequenos pedaços do cheesecake e os colocou na boca de Foggy. Se ele demorou com os dedos para Foggy lamber sugestivamente, bem, nenhum deles parecia se importar. Foggy fez barulhos satisfatórios que foram direto para o sul de Matt. Ah, aquela boca seria o inferno de Matt.

Cara, isso é delicioso." Foggy afirmou com a boca cheia.

"Não, não é." Matt riu.

"Você não tem bom gosto, amigo."

"Eu não penso assim." Matt se inclinou na direção de Foggy. Cílios longos esvoaçantes escondendo olhos escuros sem visão. E limpou o canto da boca de Foggy com o polegar e sorriu como o diabo que ele era quando tão logo ouviu o coração do outro homem disparar novamente.

Assim que seus lábios se encontraram novamente, o coração de Foggy pareceu parar. Seus lábios se moviam devagar e suavemente, mas o desejo de pertencer um ao outro era urgente demais para tanta suavidade.

Matt passou a mão no pescoço de Foggy e sentiu o metal frio da bala alojado ali. Então ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de Foggy enquanto afundava o nariz na curva do pescoço do homem. Ele cheirou, deu pequenas mordidas, beijou, lambeu... E...

E então, passando uma coxa no lado de Foggy, ele subiu em seu colo suavemente.

Ele esfregou o quadril descaradamente e Foggy ofegou, buscando desesperadamente sentir algum atrito. Matt amava todos os gemidos e reações que estava recebendo de Foggy. Por fim, ele sentiu um cheiro almiscarado de sua própria excitação e, a julgar pelas batidas violentas no coração de Foggy, seu corpo estava lutando para ter um tipo de reação também. Matt sorriu ao perceber isso. Foggy ainda era perfeitamente capaz de sentir prazer.

"Matt". Foggy gemeu. "Seremos presos por indecência."

"Vamos terminar o que começamos na prisão, então." Matt sorriu com a boca presa na de Foggy ainda. E inferno se essa não foi a melhor sensação do mundo para ele.

Foggy sorriu contra a boca de Matt. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se permitiu ser egoísta e não pensar no que as pessoas ao seu redor poderiam estar pensando. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se sentiu vivo. Desejo queimando em suas veias. Ele realmente queria ter Matt. Ele sonhava com Matt na cama com ele. A voz mesquinha em sua cabeça riu dele numa daquelas noites. E hoje, ele estava rindo internamente dessa voz, feliz que as coisas finalmente pudessem dar certo para Foggy Nelson.

"Você não está mais no clima." Matt afirmou confuso e já se afastando dele.

"Eu só estava pensando como estou feliz. Aqui. Agora. Com você." Foggy ofegou.

Matt sorriu e aquelas rugas em seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais evidentes e o coração de Foggy derreteu novamente.

Os dois riram como tolos e foi perfeito. Eles estavam apaixonados. Foi um fato. Mas ambos pensaram que era cedo de mais para assumir isso.

Eles comeram mais um pouco de bolo. Mordiscaram algumas frutas e beberam mais suco e água. E eles riram mais. Matt falou sobre seu gosto refinado por alimentos orgânicos e que sempre compraria mais frutas e bolos caseiros para Foggy. E o coração de Foggy se aqueceu com a promessa de estar com aquele idiota vigilante mais uma vez.

"Adorei ficar aqui com você. Adorei que... nós... você sabe... Mas seu irmão deve voltar a qualquer momento." Matt disse tateando o relógio.

"Tudo que é bom dura pouco não é?" Foggy bocejou levemente sonolento, porém muito, muito satisfeito.

Matt se abaixou e colocou um braço entre as costas de Foggy e a árvore, e com o outro braço o levantou pelas coxas. Ele se sentiu bem com Matt carregando-o. O homem era cuidadoso e forte. Matt o beijou novamente antes de colocá-lo de volta na cadeira de rodas. Foi perfeito. Ele se sentiu verdadeiramente querido.

Quando Theo chegou, Matt agradeceu por ele ter trazido Foggy, pelo presente e por ter a gentileza de se preocupar com uma nota em braile.

"Eu que agradeço Matt." Theo disse levando Foggy para o carro. "Espero que vocês tenham se divertido juntos."

Matt o ajudou a colocar Foggy no banco do passageiro e sorriu quando sentiu as bochechas de Foggy corarem.

"Nos vemos na fisioterapia, Foggy?" Matt deu um tapinha na porta do carro já fechada.

"Claro, Matty. Claro que sim." Foggy respondeu sorrindo e Matt ouviu o coração dele batendo _meu meu meu._ Ele também sentiu Foggy exalar ocitocina. E respirando profundamente ele capturou até a ultima fração desse cheiro calmante e armazenou junto a todas as outras sensações já catalogadas do homem que agora estava partindo para sua casa.

Foggy observou no espelho retrovisor Matt ficando cada vez menor.

"Este foi de longe o melhor dia da minha vida. Obrigado." Foggy disse baixinho dentro do carro depois de respirar fundo. Ele sabia que Matt ouviria com seus ouvidos de morcego.

"Não precisa agradecer, cara." Theo disse tirando-o de suas memórias.

"Obrigado pelo presente Theo. Eu te amo, irmão."

"Foi o melhor dia da minha vida também, Foggy." Matt falou sozinho no parque.

O vendedor de cachorro-quente olhou com zombaria para o cego com um sorriso bobo que andava desajeitadamente com uma enorme bolsa nas costas, uma cesta de piquenique em uma mão e uma bengala na outra. Ele não os denunciou por indecência pelo menos. Então, Matt decidiu agradecê-lo comprando um cachorro-quente. Ele entregou ao sujeito vinte pratas. A nota estava dobrada ao meio e quando o homem lhe entregou o troco num valor menor que o esperado - numa tentativa de passar-lhe a perna - o cego atrapalhado derrubou potes e mais potes de condimentos com sua bengala; fazendo uma bagunça lamacenta de ketchup, mostarda e molhos no chão.

Oops

“ ** _All I know, all I know, love will save the day.”_** Matt cantou para o homem e depois de dar uma bela mordida, se retirou cantarolando abarrotado de coisas para carregar.

O diabo tinha uma bela voz zombeteira quando queria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A maioria dos tetraplégicos tem partes distintas do corpo que podem proporcionar prazer. E eles são naturalmente capazes de proporcionar prazer aos seus parceiros também. A total falta de sensibilidade, seja por dor ou por prazer, é apenas um mito. A zona erógena de Foggy é seus ombros, pescoço, orelhas e todo o rosto. Mas isso não significa que seu cérebro não possa enviar impulsos para as partes inferiores. E Matt sabia disso.
> 
> Cada tetraplégico possui uma rotina higiênica única. Cabe à família e ao parceiro ter compreensão e carinho em uma situação tão delicada. Este é um assunto muito delicado e íntimo que prefiro não explorar.  
> Mas, para fins de ficção, Foggy recebe tratamento medicamentoso, nutrição adequada e massagem específica para prever o melhor dia e hora para "ir ao banheiro" e, assim, evitar "acidentes". É por isso que ele diz a Matt que ele tem uma rotina rigorosa.


	11. Amantes invisíveis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este é um capitulo curto e meio que desnecessário para o enredo. Contém um pouco de "coisas" nele. Então se você quiser pula-lo, fique a vontade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título desse capitulo, é retirado dessa incrível canção que eu amo.  
> [How It Gets In](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wdj1Ub3Qag)
> 
> Se você quiser lê-lo ouvindo-a, fica incrível. Se quiser salvar a musica para ouvir mais tarde também será incrível e tenho certeza que irá amar, assim como eu. E caso não tenha notado, todos os títulos dos capítulos são retirados de músicas do Frightened Rabbit, banda incrível que eu amo e que eu conheci por aqui mesmo, lendo algumas fics a alguns anos. ( incrível é a palavra mais adequada para descrever essa banda e tudo o que ela representa para mim )

Matt era um especialista em anatomia humana. Anos de estudo somados aos seus sentidos elevados o tornaram um perito conhecedor de cada pedaço do corpo humano. O que o tornava preciso em suas duas vidas. E um pouco arrogante também.

Ele sabia exatamente onde acertar um oponente para mantê-lo vivo e conversando. Ou meio morto nas escadas da delegacia. Matt era capaz de discernir uma mentira deliberada de uma mentira por medo das consequências. Ouvia ossos rangendo, corações batendo e pulmões inflando o tempo todo. E ele podia filtrar o que mais lhe interessava no momento exato.

O mais importante, ele conhecia o corpo de Foggy. Ele catalogou todos os sons e aromas e sabia que cada suspiro tinha um significado diferente. Cansaço. Tristeza. Excitação.

Um suspiro de derrota quando ele pensava que não tinha se saído bem nos exercícios. Um suspiro antes de sorrir. Ou aquele depois de uma risada completa e feliz.

E havia um conjunto de sons que tinham se tornado o favorito de Matt. Matt ansiava por esses sons todas as manhãs. A sugestão de um suspiro e o deslizar de seus lábios sobre os dentes quando Foggy avistava Matt. O que significava que Foggy pensava que Matt era um alívio refrescante, apesar de tudo. Que ele desejava estar junto de Matt tanto quanto Matt desejava estar com ele. Isso junto a batida feliz em seu coração era a mais bela música que Matt Murdock havia ouvido em toda sua vida.

Mas vezes, Foggy dava um sorriso aguado e triste, embora esperançoso que Matt não notaria sua vontade de desistir.

Ele nunca contaria a Matt, mas aquele homem com sentidos elevados (e conhecedor do seu coração) perceberia que: A- Foggy teve pesadelos a noite toda. B- Ele está frustrado por saber que nunca terá sua vida e independência de volta. C- Ele está pensando naqueles _"E se"_ de novo. "E se Matt estiver apenas tirando sarro de mim? E se isso tudo não passar de um erro? E se eu estiver investindo em algo sozinho? E se ele me deixar? O que eu faço se Matt desistir de mim?"

Ou apenas pensando em desistir de tudo. O que é o pior de todos. Em dias assim, Matt o abraçava até que ele estivesse quente e feliz, implorando que Matt deixasse de ser tão pegajoso.

Em outros dias, ele traria a Matt um sorriso largo acompanhado por um borbulhante "Matty!" e Matt ficaria feliz e agradecido a Deus por Foggy não ter acordado com dor ou qualquer lembrança de um passado desagradável.

Matt rezava todos os dias por Foggy.

Foggy não acreditava em Deus.

"Eu sei que ele existe Matt", disse ele com a boca cheia de pão de abóbora. "Eu apenas acho que ele tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do prestar atenção em mim." Ele disse suavemente, com medo do julgamento de Matt.

Matt sabia como usar as mãos para dar a Foggy tudo o que ele merecia e não te não teve em uma vida inteira. Ele sabia exatamente onde tocá-lo quando Foggy estava com dor. Às vezes, ele apenas colocava a mão quente e reconfortante para fazer Foggy se sentir seguro e querido.

E Matt tomou a decisão de não assustar o homem, considerando tudo o que ele passara. Ele sabia que o homem era praticamente intocado, puro, virgem. E ele sabia que Foggy havia se tornado uma daquelas pessoas que sempre desconfiavam das intenções de outras pessoas. Embora ele tenha dito que acreditava em Matt, sempre havia aquela gagueira em seu coração que dizia a Matt que ele duvidava que o que eles tinham era realmente verdade, ou apenas um capricho de um super-herói com a donzela em perigo.

Então Matt tinha que ser sutil.

Foggy estava melhorando a cada dia. Não havia mais relatos de desmaios; o que significava que a fisioterapia no peito estava tendo um efeito positivo.

Ele só reclamava de dor quase o tempo todo, por isso Danny se ofereceu para ensiná-lo a meditar. Matt praticamente grunhiu um não e Dany se afastou como um cachorro chutado.

"Ok, isso foi muito embaraçoso." Jessica disse em um tom de nojo.

Não que Matt estivesse criando uma situação. Não havia necessidade disso, pois eles tinham algo agora.

Então, quando Foggy apareceu de manhã com Theo, e Matt percebeu que ele acordara bem e disposto, ele deu aquele sorriso que sabia que faria o coração de Foggy derreter em seu peito.

Desta vez, sem a ajuda de Luke e com a porta trancada, Matt posicionou Foggy no tapete de ioga no chão. Eles precisavam de tanto silêncio e tranquilidade quanto possível.

Matt se posicionou atrás de Foggy, com as pernas dobradas ao redor dele e os braços firmemente no torso do homem.

"Oi." Matt disse no ouvido de Foggy. Com o peito preso nas costas de Foggy, ele sentiu um coração bater firme e alto como um tambor de guerra. Ele não soube distinguir qual era o dele ou o de Foggy.

"Ei você." Foggy replicou sorrindo nervosamente.

"Para começar, eu serei seu apoio, mas nas próximas sessões você ficara encostado na parede, tudo bem para você?"

"Estou muito confortável assim. Tudo bem, sim."

"Ótimo, então vamos começar." Ele falou com sua melhor voz de Demolidor e sentiu os cabelos finos e lisos da nuca de Foggy roçarem levemente seus lábios.

"Isso dificulta a concentração, amigo."

"Tudo bem. Desculpe. Vou colocar minha mão no seu peito e você respirará muito devagar, ok?"

"Certo. Eu posso fazer isso."

Foggy então sentiu o peito de Matt pressionar ainda mais perto de suas costas e ele estava apertando seus braços ao redor. Matt estava respirando com dificuldade em uma tentativa frustrada de se concentrar.

"Foggy desculpe... eu não posso..." Matt passou os dedos sobre o couro cabeludo de Foggy num movimento de baixo para cima.

"Matt" Ele disse fracamente, com um suspiro carente e sonolento.

Matt encostou a testa na parte de trás da cabeça de Foggy e beijou e mordeu a pele delicada do pescoço do homem.

"Oh Matty, seu pirralho." Foggy torceu a cabeça levemente. Soando bêbado com desejo.

"Sim?" Mais um beijo. "Podemos ter?" Outro beijo. "Cinco minutos só para nós?" Outro beijo mais longo. Então ele enfiou a mão na camisa de Foggy e correu a mão sobre cada pedaço de pele que podia alcançar. "Eu posso?" Ele disse com o braço segurando firmemente o centro do peito de Foggy e uma mão descendo pela barriga do homem.

"Matt, eu ..." E havia muita coisa implícita nessa pequena frase.

"Se você não se sentir confortável, nós paramos ok? Diga-me que você quer."

Foggy assentiu. Seu coração trovejando no peito. Matt percebeu que Foggy estava tremendo. Ou poderia ser ele mesmo.

Matt desamarrou o cordão da calça de moletom lentamente. Beijando e mordiscando sua orelha. Foggy gemeu, carente.

"Adoro os sons que você faz. Adoro o seu cheiro. Adoro a sua pele. Adoro sentir você..." Matt pontuava cada frase com um beijo molhado e curto.

"Matt, pare." Foggy nevoeiro. Os dedos de Matt mal roçaram o elástico de seu moletom.

"Me desculpe, me desculpe eu fui longe de mais..." Matt deu-lhe dois beijinhos na parte de trás do pescoço de Foggy.

"Não precisa se desculpar Matt. Só não quero que você fique frustrado comigo. Só isso." Foggy disse tristemente encarando a parede.

"Foggy." Matt passou os braços em volta dele e descansou a cabeça no ombro do amigo. "Você é completamente capaz de ter uma ereção. Você sabia disso?"

Foggy corou não querendo abordar o assunto.

"Você só precisa da estimulação certa. Tempo. E paciência." Matt continuou.

"Podemos tentar outro dia?"

"Eu não quero que você faça nada só porque eu quero."

"E você quer isso?" Foggy questionou, suavemente e incrédulo.

"Foggy, eu quero você o tempo todo."

"Eu nunca tive ninguém que me quisesse Matt. Você terá que lidar comigo todos os dias perguntando se você tem certeza de que me quer ou está apenas confuso."

"Eu quero você o tempo todo, Foggy. O tempo todo." Ele afundou o nariz na pele macia do pescoço de Foggy e deu um beijo molhado lá. Ao mesmo tempo, sua mão subiu pelo pescoço do homem. Seus dedos longos e finos traçavam a costura dos lábios macios de Foggy, pedindo permissão. Quando o mero toque da língua de Foggy tocou um dos dedos de Matt, Matt aceitou como a permissão que ele havia solicitado e enfiou dois dedos inteiros na boca de Foggy, que sugou de bom grado. Ao mesmo tempo das investidas na boca de Foggy, Matt estava moendo atrás dele, beijando seu ombro e com a outra mão em volta do pescoço de sua garganta. Com os dedos de Matt entrando e saindo da boca, os olhos de Foggy rolaram para trás da cabeça e ele se permitiu fingir estar em outro lugar em outra situação semelhante. Matt repetia palavras sem sentido para Foggy, enquanto ouvia os sons molhados e indecentes saindo de sua boca.

Os dois homens gemiam no chão de um centro de fisioterapia. Graças à boa ironia da vida, a sala em que estavam ficava afastada de todas as outras salas do local. Os sentidos de Matt foram dominados por Foggy e sua própria excitação. Ele não sabia quanto tempo mais isso poderia durar.

Finalmente, Matt mordeu o pescoço de Foggy e gozou com um gemido abafado. Seu peito arfava com o esforço de estar todo esse tempo com Foggy no chão. E Foggy sentiu sua própria libertação através do corpo de Matt. E foi perfeito. Demorou alguns segundos para os pontos coloridos nas vistas cegas de Matt desaparecerem como fogos de artifício. Ele piscou algumas vezes.

"Matt. Você acabou de ...." Foggy soltou uma gargalhada.

"Merda. Droga. Foggy, eu vou ter que... Eu preciso..."

"Claro Matty. Não tenha pressa." Foggy riu da falta de jeito do amigo.

Matt o deixou encostado na parede e correu para o banheiro para se limpar. Enquanto isso, Foggy apenas ficou lá, sorrindo sozinho feito um bobo para as luzes fluorescentes. Pensando naquela bagunça deliciosa que eles haviam compartilhado. Matt sentia tesão... por ele! Quem diria.

Ele simplesmente não tinha notado sua ereção lentamente desinflando em suas calças.

E foi estranho, mas funcionou. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. E isso era suficiente.


	12. Iluminado por velas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tem dúvidas e vai procurar repouso no lugar que ele chama de lar.

A freira esperou na porta da igreja por alguns minutos. Vez por outra ela entrava, cuidava de alguma tarefa e retornava para a porta de entrada.

Ela estava acostumada com a chegada dele sempre no mesmo horário pela manhã. Mesmo quando ele aparecia e ela não o via, o Padre Lantom fazia questão de mante-la informada sobre como o jovem - mais tarde adulto - Matthew estava indo. Mas naquela manhã ele não apareceu.

Maggie estava se familiarizando com ele; não apenas seguindo um legado deixado pelo padre, uma obrigação de olhar pelo jovem órfão, não tão órfão assim. Então ela esperou pela manhã, mas Matt não veio. E por fim, ela desistiu de esperara-lo.

Ela cuidou dos seus deveres meticulosamente. Acendeu algumas velas. Ralhou carinhosamente com algumas crianças e ensinou o pai nosso para os mais novos. Manteve-se ocupada.

Somente mais tarde, quando o dia estava findando, ela ouviu o clique da bengala ecoando pelo piso de madeira da igreja já vazia. Ainda de costas, sentada de frente ao altar, ela tentou conter sua satisfação por ele estar ali, apenas para não dar a ele o gosto de estar vencendo ela. Ambos cautelosos, eles estavam tentando avançar. E depois da revelação e morte trágica de Paul, ela realmente não esperava que ele voltasse. Mas surpreendentemente, Matt não só voltou como a transformou em sua base de sustentação espiritual.

Ele fez o sinal da cruz e se sentou um dos bancos no centro da igreja. Ele fechou os olhos e tomou uma respiração profunda, reunindo sons e cheiros e texturas. Formando em sua mente um quadro mental de um lugar familiar desde sua infância.

Maggie sabia lê-lo o suficiente para entender que ele não queria falar muito. Ele só queria estar ali. O eco do vento atravessando as paredes, o cheiro do incenso e das velas, o próprio calor das velas, as pequenas chamas dançando quando a corrente de ar as atingia ... Tudo isso significava paz para ele. Casa. E ele precisava de paz mental mais do que nunca.

“Não esperava você por aqui essa hora.” Maggie conteve o sorriso minúsculo que surgiu em seu rosto e se aproximou para sentar ao lado dele.

Ele não respondeu a princípio e apenas manteve seu rosto apoiado em sua bengala encarando um ponto no altar à sua frente. Depois de uma longa respiração, ele finalmente dobrou sua bengala. Ela apenas respeitou o tempo dele para falar. 

“Tem dias que ... é apenas de mais.” Ele gesticulou para o próprio rosto. “Os sons, cheiros ... eu não consigo suportar às vezes.”

“Ultimamente a igreja tem estado bastante movimentada. O Padre Heitor tem feito um bom trabalho. Os fiéis parecem gostar dele. ”

“Não tenho dúvidas disso.” Matt lançou um pequeno sorriso que para ela era mais falso do que qualquer outra coisa.

Maggie o encarou por alguns segundos. Procurando algum ferimento, ele pensou. Mas não havia nenhum. Ele estava mais cauteloso. Depois da queda de Fisk, as coisas estavam mais tranquilas. Não que tudo estava cem por cento bem. A escória ainda precisava ser abatida. Mas nada que ele não podia lidar. Então, seus punhos estavam doloridos, mas seu rosto intacto. Mas por dentro havia uma dor sem ferimentos.

"Estou vendo alguém." Matt disse categoricamente.

"Isso te preocupa." Ela afirmou em retorno.

Matt se mexeu desconfortavelmente em se acento.

“Muito.” Foi a única palavra que saiu de sua boca. Ela esperou que ele continuasse, mas ele apenas inclinou a cabeça para o teto da igreja.

“Eu acho que você merece estar com alguém.” Maggie disse o encarando e para ela, ele não parecia estar feliz por estar com alguém. Depois de uma longa espera, com Matt ainda encarando o teto, ela continuou. "Ela deve ser uma boa pessoa ..."

“Ele.” Matt a interrompeu e sentiu o breve engate na respiração dela. O que era esperado afinal

"Hum. É isso que te preocupa? ”

“Não. Não é.” Ele respondeu baixando a cabeça. Depois de uma batida, ele inclinou a cabeça absorvendo as sensações que fluíam dela e abriu a boca algumas vezes antes de continuar. “Você não parece surpresa, nem horrorizada pelo um fato de estar saindo com um homem.”

"E eu deveria?" Maggie cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

“Sim, eu acho que sim.” Matt respondeu com um leve bufo de sorriso.

“Escute Matthew, não cabe a mim o julgamento. Agora, se a sua consciência pesa por esse motivo, eu lhe aconselho se confessar ... ”

“ Não há necessidade disso. ” Matt a cortou novamente, mas dessa vez com um sorriso quase travesso e inclinado a cabeça em direção a ela. Então ela entendeu. Matt não estava ali para pedir qualquer conselho ou se confessar por estar cometendo um pecado, ou vários. Ele só queria desabafar, mas era orgulhoso de mais para sugerir isso. Era como ele era. Matt nunca aprendeu a pedir ou se abrir por livre e espontânea vontade. Foggy por outro lado, era aberto e espontâneo. Foggy. O motivo de ele estar ali procurando abrigo como quem foge da chuva. Um covarde que tem medo de se molhar.

“Você quer conversar?” Ela indagou.

"É apenas ... é estranho ... eu não sei." Ele se cortou com um suspiro cansado. Havia uma mecha solta na teste dele que Maggie teve que se conter para não passar a mão ali.

“Eu não sou nenhum perito no amor romântico como você deve saber...” Ela começou finalmente. “Mas eu sei o suficiente para dizer que o amor é um sentimento nobre e não estranho. ” Ela disse firmemente como sempre.

Matt afundou as sobrancelhas - um gesto que ela estava familiarizada - e de repente uma onda de lembranças a atingiram.

“Você deve se permitir amar, Matthew” Ela continuou. “Você, todas as pessoas que eu conheço é o que mais merece amor.”

A boca de Matt se abriu algumas vezes e sentiu seu coração palpitando. Isso foi novo para ele. Ele afastou o pensamento de avançar para um lugar mais estabelecido em seu coração sacudindo a cabeça.

“Eu não deveria me apegar a ele. Isso é ruim para nós dois. Você entende?”

"Por causa das coisas que você faz naquela fantasia de demônio?" Maggie levantou uma sobrancelha novamente e Matt apenas revirou os olhos tão intensamente que seus globos oculares doeram. "Matt", ela continuou. “O Padre Lantom deve estar rindo de você com toda essa baboseira de afastar as pessoas para o bem delas.”

Matt desarmou sua bengala.

“Tenha uma boa noite irmã.” Ele lançou um sorriso azedo e se levantou, mas Maggie agarrou levemente o braço dele e o conduziu ao banco.

"Ainda não terminamos Matthew." A pequena mão dela era firme, porém gentil. “Você não pode simplesmente afastar as pessoas da sua vida sem o consentimento delas.” Depois de algum momento Matt ergueu a cabeça e grunhiu uma risada. Maggie parou por um instante para analisa-lo. "O que realmente está te afligindo Matthew?" Ela o questionou.

Por fim, Matt virou o rosto e tirando os óculos a encarou. Ele sentiu o coração dela finalmente bater mais forte em ansiedade. E ele não soube dizer se realmente ela estava preocupada com ele, ou apenas com medo da aberração que ele era.

“Imagine uma situação.” Ele começou e sua voz grave reverberou pela igreja vazia. “Você conhece alguém e esse alguém é perfeito. Você deseja estar com essa pessoa todos os dias. Você quase não dorme pensando nele. Você quer cuidar dele porque ele precisa ser cuidado e porque você quer fazer isso. Você quer acalentar ele. Ele precisa de você como ninguém. Conhece seu melhor e pior. E te ama como ninguém vai te amar ... ”

Maggie se inclinou-se para mais perto dele, prestando atenção.

"Mas ..." Matt continuou. “Mas embora você queira estar muito com essa pessoa, você sabe, você sabe que, no fundo, isso será a ruína dos dois. Que se você ficar com ele, terá que mudar toda a sua essência. Mudar quem você é para o bem dele. Seu melhor lado. O que você batalhou anos para ser. Mudar significa se tornar uma pessoa infeliz e fazê-lo infeliz. E embora você o ame no fundo do seu coração, você sabe ... ”Matt engoliu um nó na garganta e sua voz falhou “Você sabe que ele pode ser um peso, uma preocupação constante e ele não merece ser tratado como tal. Carrega-lo será a ruína dos dois. ”

O coração de Maggie acelerou ao ouvir algo tão familiar. Ela fez um breve julgamento e achou melhor não levar isso para o lado pessoal. Era apenas Matt, com dúvidas intrínsecas como as dela quando era jovem.

“É mais fácil mudar quem você é ou deixar quem você ama irmã?” Matt parecia que pretendia olha-la nos olhos e o coração dela se estabilizou.

“Se ele te ama, você não precisará mudar. Se você o ama, mudará o que for preciso por ele. Não existe fardo quando se ama. ” Ela disse firmemente e com a maior certeza por experiência própria.

“Todos me deixam quando me conhecem de verdade. Mas ele, ele ficou. Apesar de tudo, ele ficou. O único medo que eu provoco nele é o medo de que eu me machuque.” Matt disse e soou um pouco sonhador.

“Isso é motivo o suficiente para você o retribuir. A menos que você não se sinta da mesma maneira com ele. Que não seja recíproco. ” Ela o tocou no braço gentilmente.

"Ele é deficiente". Matt a informou. Maggie fez um rosto confuso. “Eu não penso que ele é um fardo por ser deficiente, se é isso que você está pensando” Matt continuou. “Qualquer pessoa que entrar na minha vida nesse momento se tornará um fardo. Uma preocupação constante. O fato de ele ser cadeirante apenas torna a situação mais complicada. ”

"Um dos seus pacientes?" Ela perguntou intrigada.

“Eu o conheci antes dele se tornar meu paciente. O plano de saúde dele foi cancelado e eu prometi tratar dele de graça.”

O coração dela se aqueceu ao ouvir isso. Ele se tornou um homem bom e generoso apesar de tudo.

"Hum. Não existe amor maior do que o abnegado. Viver com uma pessoa com necessidades especiais é bastante difícil. Mas pode ser uma lição da qual você está precisando aprender. Se você quiser ficar com ele. Se não ... ”Ela suspirou. “Talvez seja bom vocês conversarem para você expor seu ponto de vista ... seus medos ... como ele se chama?”

"Foggy."

"Foggy?"

“Franklin na verdade. Mas ele prefere o chamem de Foggy." Matt sorriu.

"Ele é uma boa pessoa?"

“Bom de mais para mim. Bom de mais para esse mundo.” Matt respondeu tristemente. “Ele precisa de alguém melhor. Alguém que o mereça. Alguém completo. Eu não sei se posso cuidar dele e da cidade ao mesmo tempo.”

"E você precisa?" Maggie cruzou os braços novamente. Matt bufou.

“É difícil ouvir tudo de ruim que acontece e não fazer nada a respeito.”

“Entendi. Ele é um cidadão da cidade, não é? ”

"É claro que é." Matt respondeu um pouco ríspido.

“Então cuidar dele é a mesma coisa que cuidar da cidade. Já existem fantasiados de mais correndo por aí e cuidando da cidade como um todo. Se concentre em uma pessoa só e você estará fazendo sua parte. ” Maggie sorriu e finalmente deu um tapinha no rosto dele.

“Estou curiosa.” Disse ela com a mão quente e leve no braço dele. “Fale-me mais sobre vocês dois.”

O rosto de Matt se iluminou enquanto ele contava a ela sobre eles dois. E tudo de repente pareceu tão simples.


	13. Aquele sentimento adolescente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto Matt busca abrigo na igreja, Foggy tem um reencontro com seu passado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título tirado da música da Neko Case - That Teenage Feeling. ( Bem conveniente )

Os últimos dias tinham sido agradáveis em níveis ascendentes. Foggy estava aprendendo a meditar, tinha mais força muscular e não se sentia mais tão sonolento. Mas não era só isso. Sempre tinha a compensação vinda de Matt quando ele conquistava qualquer tipo de avanço em seu tratamento. Eles tomavam café juntos e ainda almoçavam juntos com Theo e Anna. Era um tipo de felicidade que ele nunca pensou que alcançaria. Matt o levou a algumas consultas de rotina e ainda pagou por elas. E isso não era muito confortável. Ele sabia que Matt não era rico.

Então aproveitando que ele estava se sentindo disposto, Foggy decidiu trabalhar um pouco mais. Ele se ofereceu para fazer auditoria, gestão, perícia e outros serviços para vizinhos lojistas que estivessem precisando, e é claro, que não tivessem um contador particular. Foggy não era um otário que tiraria o trabalho alheio.

Trabalhar a todo vapor o mantinha ocupado, satisfeito e orgulhoso de si.

Era tarde da noite e o Nelson's Meats estava prestes a fechar, a não ser por um cliente saboreando uma refeição irritantemente devagar ao mesmo tempo em que rolava a tela de seu smartphone. Ron, impaciente para voltar para casa se recostou no balcão observando o homem e tirou o avental apenas para lhe dar uma dica.

“Antes que eu me esqueça,” Ron falou um pouco alto de mais. “Entregue a Foggy isso para ele fazer auditoria.” Ron esticou o braço e passou alguns papéis pra Theo que saiu de trás do balcão em direção a casa.

Imediatamente o homem jovem que estava à mesa levantou os olhos.

“Ei. Me desculpa, mas você disse Foggy? Foggy Nelson?” O homem perguntou nervosamente se levantando.

Theo se virou para encara-lo.

“Sim, ele é meu irmão. Por que?”

O homem colocou uma mão sobre a boca e inalou profundamente, enchendo os pulmões.

“Eu... eu fui colega dele na faculdade. Antes do...” O homem gaguejou. “Você pode falar com ele que Gregory da Columbia está aqui? Eu gostaria muito de vê-lo.”

Theo olhou para Ron que retribuiu o olhar confuso e curioso.

“Vou falar com ele.” Theo afirmou com um aceno de cabeça e se retirou.

Gregory saiu detrás da mesa e Ron deu um passo à frente ficando entre ele e a porta dos fundos. Ele tentou esticar o pescoço para ver além, mas Ron era grande e o impedia de passar como uma muralha.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foram as rodas da cadeira saindo da porta e os olhos azuis dele encontraram os olhos de Foggy. Ele estava com o rosto branco e mexia nas mãos e dedos. Por fim, ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Foggy sorriu um pouco constrangido de volta.

“Greg?” Foggy o cumprimentou.

“Foggy!” Ele correu e se lançou no pescoço de Foggy em um abraço desajeitado. Ele estava chorando. “Meu Deus! Eu nunca pensei... eu pensei que...”

“Que eu tinha morrido?” A voz de Foggy soou abafada e Greg se afastou olhando como quem vê um fantasma. Um fantasma amigo, pelo menos. “Por que você sumiu?”

“Foggy...é uma longa historia...” Greg disse secando as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos.

Theo olhou para Ron novamente e sussurrou “To indo nessa” e Theo apenas o seguiu para fechar a porta e depois se retirou. Mas Foggy sabia que ele estaria com as duas orelhas neles.

Enquanto isso, Greg empurrou Foggy para a mesa que ele estava e se sentou de frente à ele. Ele olhava para Foggy maravilhado.

“Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz. Essa é minha primeira semana aqui e eu estava passando e resolvi entrar pra comer alguma coisa... Meu Deus que coincidência!” Greg falava rápido e deu uma gargalhada passando a mão pelos cabelos ondulados.

“Pois é... coincidência...” Foggy deu uma risadinha e desviou o olhar. De repente o clima ficou tenso. Greg engoliu e seu pomo de adão subiu e desceu.

“Você ficou assim... foi por causa do que nos aconteceu na faculdade?” Ele perguntou baixando o olhar e brincando com seu telefone.

“Sim...” Foggy mordeu o lábio inferior. “Eu quase morri naquele dia...” Ele se lembrou. Depois de uns segundos de uma memoria amarga; ele quase podia ouvir os gritos a correria e tiros. Ele quase sentiu a dor de cair de queixo no chão novamente. Então ele piscou algumas vezes. “Onde você esteve? Por que você sumiu?” Foggy perguntou com os olhos brilhando e Greg ainda não o olhava.

“Eu também fui atingido e depois que me recuperei, minha mãe me levou para São Francisco. Mas não adiantou muito. Os caras do tiroteio estavam atrás do meu irmão e acabaram matando ele.” Greg disse de cabeça baixa. “Desculpa por ter sumido. Eu apenas achei que você tivesse... você sabe. E depois do meu irmão tanta coisa aconteceu. Eu passei por um período de depressão...” Ele deu uma pausa e respirou. “Desculpa... é uma história desagradável.” Por fim ele levantou o olhar.

“Eu sinto muito Greg.” Foggy disse suavemente e Greg sorriu um sorriso triste. “Você vai ficar muito tempo por aqui?” Foggy limpou a garganta.

“Sim sim!” Greg afirmou entusiasmado. Mas era forçado, pelo que Foggy pôde julgar. “Estou a trabalho, mas eu amo essa cidade estranha.” Ele sorriu um sorriso largo e pequenas rugas surgiram nos cantos de seus olhos.

O coração de Foggy se encheu de carinho por ele e pelas memorias que retornavam com ele. Por tudo que Gregory representava. Greg o olhou e mexeu a cabeça do jeito fofo que ele sempre fez e seu sorriso diminuiu para algo natural. Os olhos dele em momento algum pairaram sobre o corpo de Foggy e sua cadeira ou sua deficiência. Ele olhava para o rosto de Foggy como quem procurava por algo. Um meio sorriso tímido permanecia em seus lábios.

Merda.


	14. Eu nunca vou acalmar seu coração

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca é saudável ser tão dependente de alguém.

Foggy sabia que não era certo esconder isso de Matt.

Matt, de todas as pessoas, deveria ser o primeiro a saber. Mas ele também achou que não era o momento certo de revelar isso a Matt. Ainda assim ele sentia aquele sentimento azedo de cogitar mentir para alguém corroer seu estomago.

Foggy estava radiante. Pela primeira vez em muitos, muitos anos, ele foi capaz de levantar o braço direito e fechar a mão. Um movimento lento e quase sem força, mas ele foi capaz de sentir seus dedos formigando, como se estivessem se preparando para mais. Para algo maior e mais completo.

A princípio, ele acordou com o espasmo. Ele estava sonhando com exercícios físicos com Matt, como costumava fazer. Então ele acordou com o braço em movimento. Bem, isso costumava ser chato. Mas ele estava acostumado a lidar com esses espasmos irritantes sem precisar da ajuda de Theo. Foi então que ele sentiu algo diferente. Um arrepio como uma corrente elétrica quando ele forçou o braço de volta para o colchão.

Espere.

Este não foi um espasmo involuntário. Ele repetiu o movimento, e sim, era um comando cerebral para o seu braço até agora meio morto e flácido. Ele levantou o braço e tentou tocar o nariz, mas o movimento era desajeitado e incerto, como aquela pequena borboleta que Matt havia pegado naquele dia para ele.

Então ele continuou sorrindo para si mesmo e ocasionalmente olhando para a cama onde Theo dormia profundamente, repetindo a abertura e o fechamento de sua mão e o levantamento do braço. Ele tentou com o braço esquerdo. Mas esse mesmo ainda era fraco. Embora ele sentisse como se em breve aquele membro voltaria a vida também.

A princípio, ele desejou que Matt estivesse lá com ele para que eles pudessem comemorar juntos.

Matt lhe traria flores. Ele choraria com uma carranca feia e torcida. Ele se ajoelharia e beijaria sua mão. Fazendo tudo ser dolorosamente bonito. Matt era uma rainha do drama, e Foggy não queria que isso fosse mais dramático do que já era. Ele só queria viver uma aventura pelo menos uma vez.

Então, ele guardaria esse feito para si e, assim que estivesse confiante em si próprio o suficiente para revelá-lo ao namorado, ele faria isso, mas de uma maneira romântica e sexy. Matt ficaria orgulhoso dele e eles poderiam ter um encontro decente juntos e ...

Namorado?

Eles ainda não haviam se rotulado como namorados, e nem precisavam. O que eles tinham era especial, singular. Quando estavam juntos, era como se estivessem em uma bolha que deixava o resto do mundo abafado e sem importância. Matt confessou que quando ele estava com Foggy, todos os seus sentidos se concentravam exclusivamente nele. Seu cheiro, a cadência da sua respiração e seu batimento cardíaco eram como a mais bela obra de arte que Matt já apreciou. E diabos, se essa não era a coisa mais romântica que Foggy já ouvira em toda a sua vida. Matt amou o leve farfalhar de seu cabelo enquanto o colocava atrás das orelhas. E o leve aroma que ele emitia era quase afrodisíaco.

Foggy já estava familiarizado com a ideia de que Matt não deixaria, apesar de sua deficiência.

Matt não dançou desajeitadamente em torno dessa realidade. Pelo contrário, ele agia com Foggy naturalmente e o ajudava em todos os tipos de tarefas. Matt foi capaz de antecipar todas as suas necessidades e agir discretamente para não constrangê-lo o máximo possível. E para alguém com uma baixa expectativa de vida - de acordo com seu primeiro diagnóstico - ele se permitiu fazer planos para finalmente ter um final feliz com alguém que o conhecia, o admirava e sentia muito carinho por ele, independentemente de todo o caos que ele era.

E Matt. Matt era seu universo, o sol que o mantinha quente e seguro. Sua razão de viver.

Embora nenhum deles tivesse admitido isso em voz alta, eles e as pessoas ao seu redor sabiam que o que sentiam um pelo outro era amor verdadeiro. As palavras ficavam presas abaixo do nó em suas gargantas, trancadas em seus corações.

Eles não passavam de dois homens crescidos, porém inseguros, covardes e quebrados com promessas de amor que nunca conheceram.

Ele amava tanto Matt que doía. Cada minuto longe daquele homem bonito era tortura. Foggy sabia que esse excesso de dependência não era nada saudável. Mas quem poderia culpá-lo?

Então, era por Matt que ele estava se esforçando tanto durante a noite. Toda a dor agonizante em cada uma de suas moléculas tinha o único propósito de deixar aquele cego estúpido orgulhoso dele.

Naquela noite, Foggy sentiu que seu coração estava inflando e pressionando seu peito tão forte que o estava deixando sem fôlego. Ele estava ofegante e cansado, mas de uma maneira que o fazia se sentir bem. Foi tão bom. Ele sorriu um sorriso bobo para o teto e conteve a vontade de gritar de alegria. Ele não queria acordar Theo, que roncava suavemente na cama ao lado. Lágrimas de alegria escorreram por suas bochechas, emitindo um som seco quando atingiram o travesseiro quando ele começou a chorar baixinho. Então ele se lembrou de seu pai. Deus, ele sentia muita falta dele.

A lembrança de seu pai olhando para ele sem encarar seus olhos o fez começar a soluçar baixinho.

E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, ele orou. _"Obrigado Deus"._ Mesmo que Deus não o ouvisse, ele imaginou que tinha o dever de agradecê-lo por esse ato de misericórdia. Ele recitou esta oração, murmurando no quarto escuro várias vezes enquanto repetia seus movimentos para se certificar de que não era apenas uma coisa passageira.

Foi então que ele percebeu que orar não era tão simples quanto Matt fazia parecer. Ou era tão simples quanto conversar com alguém que você sempre conheceu de vista, mas nunca disse mais que um olá para ele.

Foggy pensou em pedir a Matt para ensiná-lo a orar.

Ocasionalmente, ele balançava a cabeça bruscamente para afastar sua necessidade básica de dormir. E ele sentiu seus cílios pegajosos quando as lágrimas cessaram. Talvez ele pudesse esfregar os olhos e oops.

A cada tentativa, sua mão batia no nariz, boca, queixo, boca novamente. "Ai!" E ele não conseguia fechar a mão com tanta força quanto pretendia. Mas com força de vontade, ele tinha certeza de que seria capaz de fazer isso.

A mão dele mal alcançou o queixo dela quando o celular de Theo começou a tocar na cabeceira da cama. Já era de manhã e ele não dormira nem por duas horas. Ele estava cansado e com mais dor do que jamais sentira em anos. Seu peito, costas e pernas doíam como o inferno. Mas isso não importava. Ele estava feliz por _ele_. Pela primeira vez ele estava feliz por motivo próprio.

Naquela manhã, ele tinha certeza de que o Ibuprofeno teria pouco ou nenhum efeito.

Exausto pelo esforço da madrugada e incapaz de raciocinar como um adulto capaz, Foggy debateu internamente se deveria contar a alguém sobre isso. Ele considerou contar a Theo, enquanto esse o ajudava naquela manhã. Ou para sua mãe, que estava radiante enquanto lhes servia o café. Ele pensou em contar para Matt, seu fisioterapeuta e amigo. Seu Matty.

Depois de provar seu sangue por morder suas bochechas internamente, ele decidiu não contar a Matt ou a ninguém por enquanto. Uma decisão completamente contrária ao objetivo da fisioterapia. Mas ele não se importou. Ele queria guardar algo para si mesmo por pelo menos um tempo, cansado de estar sempre exposto aos olhos dos outros. Então, ele considerou usar esse tempo de silencio para ensaiar palavras bonitas e apaixonadas para contar a Matt as notícias sobre ele. Mas, novamente, ele não estava no seu melhor.

Hoje seria um daqueles dias...

Sua cabeça martelava um ritmo constante e irritante. Seu corpo doía. Mas ele veria Matt em instantes, então tudo ficaria bem.

Quando Matt soubesse da novidade, ele iria chorar e abraçar. Ele lhe traria flores e haveria muitos e toques e carícias. E uma cama e Matt nu. Ele finalmente tocaria aquela bunda e ...

A percepção de que ele finalmente podia tocar Matt do jeito que ele queria o atingiu com uma sensação de satisfação e tristeza no peito. Ser capaz de tocar era um lugar tão comum para alguns, e ainda assim a maioria não valorizava isso. Foggy sempre gostou de abraçar e aconchegar as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele sentia falta de poder se expressar e confortar as pessoas com toques. Agora ele poderia fazer isso, mesmo que fosse um pouco.

Ele só pensou no momento que Matt sentiria seus toques, suas carícias. Ele nem pensou que poderia ter um pouco de autonomia. Foggy como sempre, nunca pensando em si mesmo, não pensou como as coisas ficariam um pouco melhores e mais dignas a partir daquele momento. Que ele poderia até mudar para uma cadeira de rodas motorizada e fazer outras coisas por si e...

Ele compraria rosas para Matt. Não. Apenas uma rosa. Porque ... Bem, ele estava meio quebrado. Mas haveria beijos, muitos, muitos beijos lentos. Matt amava seus lábios. Ele sempre fez questão de enfatizar isso. E haveria uma cama grande e um Matt Murdock nu em toda a sua glória angelical e...

"E é por isso que eu não uso meia-calça verde" Matt soou divertido e ridículo de propósito, assim que percebeu que Foggy estava distante.

Foggy piscou atordoado.

Matt percebeu que Foggy havia chegado de manhã taciturno. Ele podia sentir a adrenalina evaporando de seus poros e sua alma emanava um brilho que Matt ainda não havia catalogado. Foggy não estava necessariamente chateado, ele estava apenas pensativo. Ele praticamente podia ouvir o deslizar do olhar perdido de Foggy se movendo como se estivesse procurando por algo distante. Seu coração batia em antecipação como quando ele queria dizer alguma coisa. E o clique tenso de sua mandíbula para manter as palavras dentro já estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Matt não precisaria dos sentidos para saber que Foggy estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Mas o que mais incomodava Matt era o cheiro de cafeína e exaustão saindo dele como ondas de calor no asfalto. Aparentemente, esconder algo de Matt exigia um grau imensurável de concentração, e Matt não gostava nada disso.

"Hum?" Foggy perguntou.

"Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, ouviu?" Matt disse sorrindo ao lado de sua orelha.

"Desculpe Matt, eu não prestei atenção. O que você estava dizendo?" Foggy ainda soou distante.

"Há algo diferente em você." Matt afirmou com os lábios roçando a nuca de Foggy apenas para fazê-lo reagir. Mas sem nenhuma resposta.

Ele estava atrás de Foggy, segurando o torso do homem que estava equilibrado em uma bola suíça em um exercício de fortalecimento da coluna vertebral. Ele o abaixava e contava até trinta e levantava Foggy gentilmente, ouvindo o estalo de seus ossos e músculos atrofiados se alongando.

"Eu apenas não consegui dormir." Foggy contou uma verdade camuflada.

"Por quê?" Matt insistiu.

"Você sabe que eu nunca durmo sem acordar no meio da noite por algum contratempo, Matty."

E lá estava novamente, a meia-verdade para encobrir algo que ele não queria dizer.

Foggy nunca mentiu, nem mesmo quando a verdade era embaraçosa demais para ser compartilhada. Portanto, se ele não quisesse dizer nada a Matt, Matt o respeitaria.

"Hum ... Tudo bem. Aqui vamos nós de novo." Matt o dobrou novamente sob a bola suíça e contou os trinta segundos e depois o levantou lentamente. "Vamos descansar agora."

"Podemos ... podemos continuar Matt? Eu posso aguentar." Foggy ofegou visivelmente exausto.

"Foggy, você precisa desacelerar." Matt disse gentilmente e colocou a mão no centro do peito de Foggy, tentando acalmar seu coração, que estava martelando fortemente.

"Oh, vamos lá, Murdock! Você está dizendo isso porque pensa que sou feito de vidro."

"Ei, você está indo bem. Seu progresso, dado todos esses anos, está sendo incrível."

Foggy bufou ironicamente, e o forte cheiro das pílulas que ele havia tomado naquela manhã atingiram as narinas de Matt.

"Vamos parar por hoje." Matt o repreendeu e chamou Luke - que estava sentado do outro lado da sala preenchendo um monte de papelada - e pediu para ele trazer a cadeira de rodas de Foggy.

"Não. Eu quero continuar. Eu preciso ..." Foggy ofegou novamente.

"Você precisa parar e descansar um pouco. Você tem que me dizer quando estiver com dor, Foggy." Matt repreendeu gentilmente dessa vez.

“Não se atreva a me dar um sermão sobre isso, Murdock. Não posso me dar ao luxo de interromper os exercícios sempre que sentir um pouco de dor. Vamos lá. Vamos em frente.”

Ele estava levantando a voz e todos os outros ao redor da sala, incluindo pais com filhos em tratamento, estavam olhando para eles com desconfiança.

"Temos a sessão de hoje encerrada e você vai tomar um café comigo." Matt o levantou, ignorando seus protestos e a maneira birrenta como ele jogou a cabeça para trás.

"Matty, por favor ..." Foggy chiou com os dentes cerrados para não chamar mais atenção.

"Você está fazendo beicinho? Awww"

Matt o ignorou novamente e o colocou de volta em sua cadeira.

"O que está acontecendo, Foggy?" Matt disse assim que fechou a porta da cozinha atrás dele.

"Pare de ouvir meu coração, ok? Eu não gosto."

"Foggy, eu não preciso disso. Eu conheço você." Matt puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a ele, colocando uma mão gentil em sua bochecha. "Eu sei que algo está incomodando você. Você está se esforçando além dos seus limites e isso não é bom."

"Como se esse olho roxo fosse o resultado de uma noite de sono ..." Foggy disse secamente. E Matt odiava esse tom de voz nivelado.

O olho de Matt nem estava tão escuro. Foggy estava apenas exagerando.

"É disso que se trata? Você está se punindo por mim?" Matt recostou-se sentindo literalmente o golpe e cruzou os braços.

"Não Matt. O santo aqui é você." Foggy atirou nele de volta.

Matt abriu a boca em perplexidade. Não era incomum as respostas rápidas e ácidas de Foggy quando ele estava de mau humor, mas desta vez algo estava errado.

"Desculpe, Matty. Eu não quis ser rude." Foggy sabia que não estava no seu melhor raciocínio quando começou a desejar que o tempo passasse rapidamente para que ele pudesse se afastar de Matt.

Ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada além de três coisas: 1 – esconder de Matt algo que Matt ficaria feliz em saber. Mas na hora certa, ele saberá. Claro que saberá

2 - quais flores ele deveria comprar. Vermelho claro. Como as rosas. Matt fica bem de vermelho.

E 3 - o rosto perfeito e o sorriso perfeito de Matt quando ele propuser a Matt que eles sejam um pouco mais íntimos.

E as dores constantes. O sono constante. Constante mau humor. E se concentrar para Matt não perceber que ele está escondendo algo.

Espere, havia mais de três...

"Olha, eu sei que não é fácil para você na maioria dos dias.” Matt começou e traçou o polegar pela mandíbula de Foggy. “Quer falar sobre isso?"

Foggy piscou sonolento.

"Viu? Você nem sequer revida, mesmo quando eu jogo todas as minhas merdas em cima de você."

"Isso é porque eu entendo você. Eu nunca ficaria bravo com você. Mas você precisa entender que não precisa se esforçar tanto nos exercícios até o ponto de exaustão. Os resultados serão os mesmos, independentemente da intensidade."

"Eu sei disso. Nunca voltarei a andar." Foggy o interrompeu. "É só que ...” Ele abriu a boca e balbuciou. “Esquece." Ele concluiu com um sorriso aguado.

"Tem algo que você quer me falar..." Matt afirmou suavemente.

Foggy assentiu.

"Mas ainda não. Me desculpe.” Foggy desviou o olhar do dele.

"Está tudo bem." Matt se levantou e o beijou. "Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, não é?"

"Eu sei Matty."

Houve um som de uma abertura do armário e Matt pegou um prato coberto com filme plástico e sentou-se na frente de Foggy novamente.

"Esses foram Claire quem fez." Matt disse desembrulhando o prato para revelar quatro pãezinhos de canela. "Você está com fome?"

Foggy olhou os pães hipnoticamente. Deus, ele só precisava dormir um pouco. Talvez por dias.

"O que?"

"Eu perguntei se você está com fome." Matt riu.

"Na verdade não. Só estou pensando."

Matt se aproximou dele e afastou uns fios soltos de cabelo na testa dele.

"Você está tão distante hoje.... Você não está pensando em me deixar, está?"

"Nunca." Foggy sussurrou.

Matt o beijou segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, como se fosse um diamante precioso. _Ele vai se cansar de você_. Aquela pequena voz estava ficando mais fraca, mas ainda existia em sua mente.

Não. Matt não faria isso. O que eles tinham era especial. Ele afastou esse pensamento e, sorrindo, retornou o beijo. Matt adorava sentir a boca de Foggy sorrir sobre a dele.

"Eu também estive pensando", disse Matt, quebrando o beijo e se afastando. "O que você acha ..." Ele lambeu os lábios, considerando o que dizer e deixando Foggy ainda mais impaciente. "O que você acha de contar à sua família sobre nós?"

"Embora não pareça, eu sou adulto, Matt. Não preciso pedir permissão à minha família sobre com quem eu estou saindo." Matt pegou o rosto dele suavemente novamente com as duas mãos e disse:

"O que está acontecendo, Foggy? Eu juro que estou tentando aqui, mas você está tão amargo hoje ..."

"Ok, certo Matt.” Foggy suspirou pesadamente. “Vou pedir à minha mãe para fazer um jantar especial para dizer a toda a minha família que estou ficando com meu fisioterapeuta. Que antiético!"

Foggy revirou os olhos e Matt se afastou sentindo o impacto de outro golpe.

"Uau. O que exatamente está incomodando você, Foggy?"

"Matty, você não entende que eu só preciso de tempo para ficar um pouco melhor do que _isso_ , para que eles não pensem que você está se aproveitando de mim? Eu não quero que eles pensem que você está comigo por pena..."

"Não Foggy, não." Matt se aproximou dele e agarrou sua mão. "Você não precisa melhorar por minha causa ou pela sua família. Você precisa melhorar por si mesmo. Só por você. Prometa que vai pensar em melhorar por si mesmo, por favor?"

"Eu- eu prometo." Foggy gaguejou.

"Eu acho que já te disse isso, mas vou repetir quantas vezes você precisar ouvir. Estou com você porque eu... porque você é incrível."

Eles se beijaram novamente e desta vez Foggy quebrou o beijo.

"Matt, eu tenho trabalhado, para outras pessoas.” Foggy começou e Matt pode sentir pela gagueira em seu coração que ele estava um pouco envergonhado disso, como se Matt fosse repreendê-lo. “A loja está indo bem, mas, você sabe, não tenho seguro, minha mãe está envelhecendo e não posso cuidar dela. Estou começando a ficar com medo, Matty. É tão injusto. Não é justo com Theo. Sou um fardo para ele. Todos esses anos e ele está preso a mim. Ele está exausto. E eu estou sendo tratado de graça aqui... "Ele respirou fundo para conter o fluxo de palavras.

"É isso que está incomodando você?" Ele não queria forçar Foggy a revelar algo que não pretendia, mas era tão difícil para Matt não se concentrar no batimento cardíaco do homem à sua frente. Ele nunca deixaria de se preocupar com o bem-estar dessa pessoa tão querida por ele. E se algo estivesse machucando Foggy, ele daria seu sangue e suor de bom grado se isso significasse o alívio daquele homem que nunca iria desistir dele, não importava a bagunça que ele fosse.

"Essa é uma das coisas." Foggy respondeu desanimado.

"Certo. Você se lembra quando eu disse que precisava de um contador?"

"De jeito nenhum Matt." Foggy sacudiu a cabeça.

"Assim eu posso vê-lo com mais frequência. Pego você em sua casa e você vem trabalhar dois ou três dias aqui comigo. Hein?"

"De Jeito. Nenhum. Matt." Ele repetiu mais duramente.

"Você está apenas bancando o orgulhoso." Matt brincou e bateu no nariz dele com o dedo indicador, o que fez Foggy enrugar o nariz e sorrir pelo menos.

"E aqui eu estava pensando que você só queria meu corpo sexy. Mas não! Você quer meu cérebro também ..." Foggy bocejou. "...eu prometo que vou pensar sobre isso, ok?"

Matt queria envolvê-lo em um cobertor e levá-lo para casa, apenas para que eles pudessem dormir nos braços um do outro.

"E o outro assunto... sobre conversar com sua família? ... sobre ... sobre nós?" Matt disse inseguro.

"Eu acho que Theo sabe, Matt." Ele disse timidamente.

"Ainda me sinto um pouco clandestino." Matt disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Mas nós nem estamos ... quero dizer ..." Ele olhou para Matt por longos minutos, considerando. Ele olhou profundamente naqueles olhos escuros sem foco e Deus, ele sentia tanta afeição por aquele homem imprudente. "Tudo bem, conversamos com eles amanhã... amanhã à noite." Foggy suspirou. _Preciso de tempo para ensaiar um discurso ridículo_ , ele pensou derrotado.

Quando Matt estava prestes a expressar sua confusão, Malcon bateu na porta e entrou.

"Matt, a senhora Jimenez quer falar com você." Malcoln disse olhando para os dois homens. Matt colocou a mão de Foggy gentilmente de volta em seu colo e se levantou. "Amanhã então?"

"Amanhã!" Foggy cantou fingido entusiasmo.

Foggy ouviu Matt e Malcolm conversando sobre a sra. Jimenez até que suas vozes se tornem inaudíveis. Felizmente Theo estava chegando. Ele realmente precisava ir para casa.

A sra. Jimenez era uma senhora alegre e otimista que teve o infortúnio de bater seu carro contra um poste de luz em um dia de neve, levando seu filho Jordan para a escola. Ele estava sem cinto de segurança. Ela falava rápido e sem interrupções. E como um profissional, Matt deixou para Malcolm a tarefa de anotar seus dados e necessidades. Com todos os seus sentidos em Foggy em outra sala, ele apenas assentia ocasionalmente. Graças a Deus pelos óculos de sol.

**_"Merda!"_ **

Matt se surpreendeu e enrijeceu a espinha ao ouvir Foggy xingando e seu coração batendo rápido de mais para alguém que estava sonolento. Ele ouviu o som de um prato atingindo o chão. Impaciente, ele estava prestes a se levantar e sair.

"O que você achou, Sr Murdock?" Malcon perguntou.

"Desculpe?" Matt sacudiu a cabeça.

Infelizmente, a sra. Jimenez repetiu tudo o que acabara de dizer com o mesmo entusiasmo, e Matt sentiu-se compelido a prestar atenção nela dessa vez.

Depois de alguns bons minutos, Matt voltou para a cozinha com uma enxaqueca e a voz da Sra. Jimenez ecoando em sua cabeça. Ele usou seu senso de radar para vasculhar o lugar em busca de - Deus o livre - algum vestígio de ferimento, mas tudo que sentiu foi o cheiro do cabelo de Theo recém lavado. Virando-se, ele pisou em um fragmento. Com pressa de ver a sra. Jimenez, ele esqueceu os pães de canela. Theo deve ter deixado cair o prato por acidente. Matt suspirou e coçou a cabeça.


	15. Uma pintura de um ataque de pânico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As coisas começam a cair ladeira a baixo a partir daqui. Então, espero que, se tiver alguém lendo isso, sinta-se a vontade para colocar seus elogios ou dúvidas em forma de comentário. Comentários sempre incentivam melhor um autor. Então... você já sabe. Caso ainda tenha alguém lendo, é claro.  
> Ah, erros e etceteras, fique a vontade para me comunicar, ok?

Uma chuva preguiçosa que caía servia de trilha sonora para o momento de Claire estar a sós consigo mesma; sem vigilantes ensanguentados, rasgados ou baleados. Era uma noite perfeita para ler seu romance favorito e beber chocolate quente, ainda com a sensação fantasma de uma massagem relaxante em seus pés. Tinha sido um bom dia. Produtivo até. Luke acabara de sair assim que lavou as louças de um jantar agradável a dois.

Mas acontece que estar rodeada de vigilantes faz com que você suspeite de cada minuto de paz. Sem pontos nem curativos para fazer? Deve ter algo errado.

Então, assim como naqueles filmes de terror, seu celular tocou no exato momento em que um trovão iluminou todo o seu pequeno apartamento.

Apenas alguns segundos depois, a chuva caiu forte batendo em sua janela em rajadas de vento.

Claire conhecia aquele número de cor. Ela sabia quem estava ligando antes mesmo do término do primeiro toque. Honestamente, ela estava preocupada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo. Para não dizer aliviada. As coisas estavam normais de mais ultimamente.

_“Preciso de você.”_

Foi a única frase que ela ouviu do outro lado da linha. Sem nenhum _boa noite_ ou qualquer formalidade. Certo. Tudo bem então.

Matt é um daqueles caras que extrai o melhor e o pior das pessoas ao seu redor.

Era impossível estar perto dele e não sentir vontade de cuidar dele, abraçar e se preocupar com toda coisa vigilante depressiva que ele emanava. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era fácil ficar furioso com as decisões erradas que ele tomava - decisões muitas vezes simples que ele parecia fazer questão de tomar o caminho mais cheio de curvas para soluciona-las - e querer socá-lo até que seu cérebro retornasse ao seu local de origem. Talvez assim, quem sabe, ele recuperaria seu raciocínio como um ser humano normal e parasse de agir como um ninja louco.

Eram quase duas da manhã e ela sabia que ele estava sendo mais cuidadoso e que raramente precisava de cuidados médicos nos dias de hoje. Portanto, devia ser algo muito importante e urgente. Um ferimento que ele era incapaz de cuidar sozinho.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu para arrumar sua bolsa de suprimentos médicos e desceu as escadas correndo para pegar um táxi que, felizmente, não demorou muito a chegar, apesar de toda a chuva.

Claire havia aceitado seu “chamado” de enfermeira dessas pessoas com habilidades que se recusavam a ir aos hospitais por motivo de _segurança_. E apesar de todos os contratempos, ela se sentia bem assim. Poder ajudar e fazer sua parte era algo que a deixava satisfeita consigo. Mas isso não a impedia de fazer uma cara de insatisfação como uma tia má toda vez que recebia um desses chamados.

Quando Matt abriu a porta, ela notou que ele tinha um braço segurando o lado de seu corpo e outra mão tinha um aperto firme em um objeto pequeno. Ele parecia querer esmagar aquilo.

"Então, _esse_ é o pequenino que te derrubou?" Ela disse um pouco divertida.

Matt supôs que ela estava apontando para o objeto com desdém. Era uma pequena esfera de metal um pouco maior que uma bola de pingue-pongue e sua hélice estava torcida e quebrada.

"Não. Eu escorreguei do telhado quando derrubei isso com meu bastão." Matt disse formalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe entregava o objeto. Depois de um momento considerando, ele sentou-se lentamente no sofá e fechou os olhos. Ela bufou quando jogou a bolsa na poltrona e começou a vasculhá-la.

Segundos depois, ele a sentiu se sentar ao lado dele e, dizendo um suave e profissional _com licença_ começou a puxar o zíper do moletom dele para servir de incentivo para ele se encarregar desse trabalho. Por baixo do som da chuva que batia em suas janelas, ele sentiu o coração dela estável, inabalado como um rochedo. Ela o tinha superado e uma parte mesquinha dele se sentiu magoado por isso.

Examinando cautelosamente uma contusão feia que já era visível em seu corpo, ela teve certeza de que ele tinha pelo menos uma costela quebrada e mais alguma outra trincada. Mas uma costela machucada ou quebrada, nunca fora motivo para ele ligar para ela. Alguns analgésicos e uma boa meditação eram o suficiente para ajudar numa cura mais rápida e eficaz.

Ela olhou para ele mais de perto e viu alguns arranhões feios em seu queixo. Ele provavelmente bateu em uma escada ou lata de lixo quando caiu do telhado. Deve ter sido uma queda vergonhosa. Mas ele estava respirando naturalmente, o que era uma coisa boa. Ela suspirou e entregou a ele algumas aspirinas, que ele engoliu sem cerimônia enquanto ela estava prestes a se levantar para pegar um copo de água. Esfregando os olhos sonolentos, ela se sentou ao lado dele novamente e começou a analisar o pequeno objeto.

"O que é?" Ela perguntou verdadeiramente curiosa.

"É um drone."

"Um drone". Ela ecoou sem emoção, ainda rolando o pequeno objeto em suas mãos.

"Estava me seguindo ... Então eu tive que destruí-lo." Ele disse casualmente.

Ela riu e xingou uma palavra que ele não conseguiu entender. Espanhol talvez.

Matt adorava a chuva. Ele conseguia ver tudo mais nitidamente ao seu redor em dias chuvosos. Os cheiros se intensificavam e as coisas ganhavam contornos mais vívidos. Mas em dias como esse - com resquícios de uma dor de cabeça pulsante desde a manhã e um tombo onde ele bateu a cabeça primeiro na borda do telhado e depois em nem ele se lembra onde – a chuva se tornava mais um empecilho do que um artificio para seu beneficio. Então, os sons estavam um pouco abafados em seus ouvidos e ele estava começando a ficar mais do que um pouco desnorteado. Ele só precisava dormir por algumas horas.

"Estou falando sério, Claire. Pedi para você vir aqui, porque preciso de um favor." Levou um tempo para ele reunir as palavras. Claire esperou pacientemente enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá. Por um minuto, ela pensou que ele fosse começar a dormir. Mas então ele abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. Ele estava apenas tentando ecolocalizar o ambiente, mas tudo parecia estar girando. Era como ter labirintite. Matt começou a massagear sua têmpora. Lá fora, a chuva se intensificou ainda mais. "Eu tenho uma ideia de quem é o dono, mas preciso que você verifique se tem alguma coisa escrita..." Ele gesticulou com a mão sobre os olhos.

"Certo certo." Ela prontamente aceitou a responsabilidade, sabendo que Matt era um cara orgulhoso e nunca pedia por nada mais do que uma vez. "...tem uma câmera muito pequena, como as de um telefone celular." Claire girou o pequeno objeto cantarolando.

"Sim. Eu percebi isso." Matt afirmou. Olhos fechados e rosto inclinado.

"Tudo bem, então. Alguns fios soltos ... acho que você também sabe disso. Enfim, é um dispositivo muito tecnológico ... E ... oh, há um pequeno S.I gravado aqui ..."

"Obrigado Claire." Matt se levantou e sem cerimônia puxou o drone da mão dela. Toda a dor esquecida abafada pela raiva.

"Onde você vai?" Ela perguntou exasperada.

"Vou jogar o brinquedo de Stark de volta no quintal dele."

"Espere. Por que o Homem de Ferro está espionando você?"

Matt não respondeu, em vez disso, ele tateou na mesa da cozinha, procurando seus óculos.

"Você vai para lá assim? Quero dizer, sem máscara?" Ela gesticulou para todo o corpo dele. Sem máscara, sem roupas adequadas e todo quebrado, ela quis dizer.

"Não é como se ele não soubesse quem eu sou."

"Matt, no que você se meteu dessa vez?"

Ela pegou o moletom dele que estava esquecido no sofá e caminhou atrás dele. Ele apenas ficou lá, parado em frente a ela, seu peito arfando. Então, depois de algum tempo considerando, ele decidiu que ela tinha o direito de saber.

“Jessica viu um carro suspeito estacionado em frente ao Centro algumas vezes. E você a conhece. Ela fez o trabalho dela e descobriu quem eram essas pessoas. Sem mencionar as muitas vezes que ouvi cliques de câmeras de pessoas comuns em todos os lugares. O capangas de Stark, ou funcionários, o que quer que seja, vieram aqui algumas vezes com a desculpa de financiar o Centro. Portanto, é bastante óbvio que ele sabe quem eu sou. Eu só quero ouvir _dele_ o que ele quer de mim."

Ela pegou o braço dele para trazê-lo de volta ao sofá, o que lhe rendeu uma leve contração. Seus sentidos estavam todos confusos e ele nem percebeu que ela estava tão perto. Ele tinha vontade de vomitar.

"Eu não acho que você esteja em posição de ir até ele. E nem estou dizendo isso por causa dos machucados, costela quebrada e tudo mais." Ele sentiu um vento de leve o que significava que ela estava gesticulando para o corpo dele de cima a baixo. "Eu acho que você precisa colocar seus pensamentos em ordem primeiro. Quero dizer. Qual é a verdadeira intenção dele em seguir você, já que ele sabe quem você realmente é?"

Matt limpou a testa suada e pegajosa com a mão e respirou fundo.

"Ele queria que eu trabalhasse para ele no passado e eu não quis, apenas por que eu ajudei a equipe dele com uma missão. Então eu rasguei o contrato na cara dele e saí pela janela." Ele disse com um sorriso travesso. Com o maior orgulho desse feito. "Acho que o ofendi, já que todos estão sempre tão ansiosos por fazer parte do time, ele pensou que eu seria como eles. Agora, ele está procurando algo para me chantagear, aparentemente".

"Faz todo sentido." Ela se jogou no sofá. "Porra. Foggy?"

Matt apertou os lábios e assentiu.

"Eu preciso protegê-lo, Claire. Ele não merece estar no centro das atenções de Stark." Ele disse suavemente enquanto se sentava cautelosamente ao lado dela.

Lá fora, a cacofonia de chuva que batia em sua janela se tornara quase insuportável em seus ouvidos. Ele não conseguia filtrar quase nenhum som. Aquele barulho irritante que reverberava dentro de seu crânio como uma televisão fora de sintonia fazia um trabalho sujo em abafar os sons importantes que ele precisava para formar um quadro mental do que acontecia ao seu redor. Era preciso muita concentração para ouvir a cidade - que ainda precisava dele – e isso deixava sua cabeça ainda mais dolorida.

Quando um relâmpago explodiu do lado de fora da janela espalhando sua luz pelo apartamento, Claire pôde ver como a pele dele estava pálida, embora tivesse alguns padrões irregulares em azul, roxo e amarelo. Um mártir.

"Sabe de uma coisa?” Ela começou em um tom inicialmente provocador. “Apesar de estar esfarrapado, eu nunca te vi tão feliz. Você parece estar nas nuvens quando está falando sobre ele. E ele, ele olha para você tão docemente. Você tem muita sorte." Ela deu um soco levemente no ombro dele. "Por ele.” Ela concluiu finalmente. “Ele não gostaria que você fosse atrás de Stark nas condições em que está. E, francamente, eu também não. Talvez Stark não queira envolver Foggy em nada disso. Talvez ele só queira saber mais sobre a sua rotina. De qualquer forma, você pode tentar esclarecer as coisas com Stark outro dia."

Matt inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos novamente.

"Você pode estar certa."

"Eu estou sempre certa." Ela brincou.

Ele sentiu dois tapinhas no joelho e então o perfume floral dela deixou um rastro suave quando ela se dirigiu para a cozinha.

"Água?" Ela perguntou em voz alta quando estava lá.

"Sim por favor."

Matt tentou regular sua respiração com as batidas de seu coração. Ele queria se arrastar para o seu quarto e simplesmente apagar. Ou quem sabe, virar-se no sofá e adormecer ali mesmo. Foi um processo lento, mas parecia funcionar. A dor estava se dissipando e a chuva parecia distante e mais silenciosa; quase agradável, na medida certa para ele poder relaxar e adormecer finalmente.

Mas tinha algo que não se encaixava. O som molhado de pés correndo se misturou com os passos mais lentos de Claire na cozinha. Matt não tinha certeza se o som vinha da rua abaixo ou de dentro de sua cabeça como uma lembrança fantasma de algum outro evento do dia. Sua mente voltou a embaralhar seus sentidos.

Não demorou muito para ele ouvir o som alto de um coração batendo forte subindo as escadas. Matt tentou se levantar, mas ele mal conseguiu se inclinar para frente. Um pensamento doloroso lhe ocorreu e ele congelou. _Algo ruim aconteceu com Foggy_. Mais uma vez ele tentou se levantar, porém mais devagar desta vez, com a intenção de pegar sua camisa de moletom que ainda estava nas mãos de Claire, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém, um homem, bateu na porta com a palma da mão. A cabeça de Matt estalou em dor novamente.

"Matt! Sou eu, Theo!"

Matt podia prever o que estava prestes a acontecer, embora coisas assim só acontecessem em filmes de comédia romântica. E Claire, pensando que estava fazendo uma coisa boa, foi mais rápida do que ele e abriu a porta. E, como todas essas comédias românticas estúpidos, as coisas começaram a piorar a partir de então.

"Claire? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Theo estava encharcado, com os pés descalços e pelo tom em sua voz, Matt tinha certeza de que estava olhando para sua roupa nas mãos de Claire. "Jesus! Desculpe. Desculpe. Não é da minha conta. Onde está Matt?"

Engolindo o sentimento de vergonha, Matt cambaleou até a porta e foi recebido por Theo, dando-lhe um olhar de reprovação quando o viu sem camisa. Matt não precisava de seus sentidos elevados para saber o que Theo estava pensando sobre toda a situação embaraçosa e comprometedora.

"Theo? Ele está ... Foggy está bem?" Matt gaguejou.

Theo olhou para Claire com a roupa de Matt na mão e depois olhou novamente para Matt parado ali com um rosto culpado.

"Cara, eu não posso acreditar." Theo disse quase em um sussurro. "Tentei ligar para você, mas só caiu no correio de voz. Agora eu sei o porquê."

Claire levantou os braços em um gesto de rendição, apenas para tornar a peça de roupa que ela estava segurando ainda mais evidente.

"Whoa, Theo. Vamos devagar um minuto. Isso não é o que você está pensando..."

"E que diabos eu estou pensando, hein?" Theo virou-se contra ela e arrancou a roupa da mão dela, jogando-a no rosto de Matt.

Matt sempre soube que Theo tinha mais sangue que seu irmão mais velho. De certa forma, ele sabia que tinha que ser cauteloso ao lidar com o irmão mais novo de Foggy. Ele sabia que Theo cuidaria do relacionamento deles como um guardião e, que se ele fizesse Foggy sofrer, teria de enfrentar um Theo desgrenhado e furioso à sua porta. Theo era superprotetor de seu irmão e por uma boa razão. Ele simplesmente não esperava que isso acontecesse tão rápido, tão sem sentido e justamente quando ele estava sem nenhuma capacidade mental de criar uma desculpa que não envolvia ser perseguido por um drone no meio da noite. Portanto, Matt não teve escolha a não ser aceitar humildemente toda a condenação de Theo por enquanto. Matt respirou fundo e vestiu o moletom. Em um momento propício ele se desculparia por algo que não tinha culpa. Essa era a vida de Matt Murdock afinal. Pedir perdão por algo que não pôde evitar e deixar o julgamento alheio o consumir. Mas nesse momento, Foggy era mais importante.

"Theo, por favor me diga. Foggy está bem?" Matt implorou com uma voz trêmula.

"Não, imbecil. Ele não está. E ele quer vê-lo. É só por causa dele que eu não arrebento a sua cara!" Theo apontou um dedo a uma polegada do nariz de Matt, que permaneceu imóvel apesar de estar aterrorizado.

Agora que o estrago estava feito, não havia tempo ou explicações suficientes para mudar o ponto de vista de Theo. Matt desmoronou.

"Claire, pegue sua bolsa, por favor." Matt ignorou o gesto de Theo e se virou para ir para o quarto.

"Matt, ele acha que nós ..." Ele a ouviu dizer baixinho, agachando-se, ajudando-o a colocar o tênis.

"O que realmente importa é que sabemos que isso não é verdade." Matt disse com a voz distante e fria.

Ela notou que Matt estava tremendo quando ele vestiu moletom e agora estava hiperventilando, então ela o abraçou.

"Ele vai ficar bem. Vocês dois vão ficar bem." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido rapidamente antes de Theo os pegar e piorar ainda mais coisas. Matt apenas assentiu freneticamente.

Os dois saíram do quarto e foram para a porta onde Theo esperava carrancudo.

"Ele não pediu por você!" Theo se dirigiu a Claire, empurrando-a no ombro com a mão de uma maneira muito rude que Matt não pode ignorar.

Então Matt deu um passo à frente e ficou cara a cara com o jovem, que era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele.

"Escute Theo, não é porque você está pensando o pior de nós que eu vou permitir que você seja rude com ela. Ela vai conosco porque ela é enfermeira e amiga de Foggy. Assim como eu pensei que ela fosse sua amiga também. Caso você não queira que ela entre no seu carro, não tem problema, pegamos um táxi. Mas ela vai. Quer você goste ou não. " Matt rosnou.

Matt estava tão perto que ele podia sentir a respiração sando da boca entreaberta de Theo e seu coração batendo violentamente em seu peito. Mas Theo era altivo e não demonstrou nenhuma reação sequer.

Ele apenas sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Tanto faz. Que pena do meu irmão por se prestar a isso. Estou lá embaixo." Ele deu a eles um último olhar amargo e desceu as escadas correndo.

Claire olhou para Matt e entregou sua bengala. Ele queria correr, mas ela segurou a curva do braço dele para contê-lo.

Foggy precisava dele. Ele decepcionou Theo. Theo, que havia demonstrado tanta confiança nele. Matt sentiu-se insuficiente novamente. Ele podia ouvir Stick rindo: _"Você sempre afasta as pessoas, seu idiota. Você estragou tudo, como sempre. De um jeito ou de outro, você sabe que todo mundo sempre te abandona"._

Eles entraram no carro em um silêncio constrangedor. Matt correu dedos incertos no cinto de segurança e sentiu o cheiro fraco de Foggy. Um nó em sua garganta se apertou quando ele tentou se concentrar naquele perfume para se aterrar. Ele não podia, não conseguia se concentrar e começou a hiperventilar novamente. Pequenos traços de Foggy apareciam em sua memória como se fosse um defeito de vídeo. O sorriso dele. Seu cheiro. Tudo parecia derreter lentamente.

"Respire devagar, Matt." Ele ouviu uma voz feminina dizer baixinho. Claire?

Seus ouvidos estalaram como se ele estivesse no fundo do mar. Afogando-se.

Parecia-lhe que carro estava girando em torno de si o tempo todo sem sair do lugar.

Stick o havia ensinado a compartimentar. Então vamos lá Matt... Você consegue... respire. Dentro. Fora. Dentro. Fora. Den...

Stick...

Stick se foi. Elecktra se foi. Todo mundo se foi ... Foggy. Não. Foggy, não.

"Vamos Matt, levante-se." Ele ouviu seu pai dizer.

Matt respirou fundo. Inalou novamente. E tentou se concentrar.

Milhares e milhares de gotas de chuva soavam como pregos atingindo violentamente a carroceria do carro. O cheiro adocicado de Foggy, persistente como daquelas crianças que comeram doces e não lavaram as mãos. O amor de sua vida poderia estar morrendo. Por um minuto, pensar que ele nunca havia dito a Foggy que o amava fez Matt se distrair de ter seus sentidos sobrecarregados.

Todo o medo de Foggy poderia se tornar realidade e sua família passaria a pensar que Matt estava com ele por pena ou pior, aproveitando de sua deficiência. Começando com Theo, que estava achando que ele e Claire estariam traindo seu irmão.

Ele se dobrou para frente com os braços envoltos em si. Hiperventilando violentamente.

"Respire devagar, Matt." Ele ouviu a voz feminina dizendo isso novamente. Era Claire que estava repetindo suavemente o tempo todo. "Concentre-se em mim."

Sua costela quebrada ainda doía como se estivesse queimando brasas dentro dele. Mas definitivamente não doía mais do que o pânico que estava começando a se formar dentro dele naquele momento. 


	16. Você está na oração de alguém?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt olhou para os seus pés se tocando. Foggy tinha pés bonitos. Seus próprios pés tinham dedos esguios e delicados. Ele sorriu e ergueu seu sorriso em direção ao de Foggy e tentou se aproximar para beijá-lo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fique a vontade para comentar caso encontre algum erro ou algo tipo, estranho. Escrevi isso em vez de estar estudando para uma prova..entao... É a vida e eu amo esses abacates.

A tempestade era quase insuportável dentro do carro com Theo. Era tudo muito... intenso. Principalmente a tensão que pairava pesada no ar.

A respiração pesada do jovem entre bufos ocasionais não eram nada se não um indicativo sobre como ele estava pensando que Matt estava fazendo ele e seu irmão de bobos bem debaixo de seu nariz. E Matt havia aprendido com os infortúnios da vida a aceitar humildemente a amargura dos outros por ele sem reclamar. E ele odiava ser assim. Ele pensou que havia superado aquela sensação de ser indesejado, defeituoso e insuficiente. Mas todos esses sentimentos ainda tinha um gosto amargo e pesado na boca de seu estômago.

No final, Matt ainda era aquele garotinho deixado sozinho no escuro.

Na infância, depois que seu pai se foi, Matt viu outras crianças sendo escolhidas para adoção e o pobre menino cego e problemático, recebendo apenas pena e orações. _"Oh Senhor, faça com que pessoas responsáveis queiram levá-lo."_ Infelizmente, a maioria das orações eram apenas uma petição para ocultar a real intenção de se livrar do menino de temperamento difícil. O pior de tudo, anos mais tarde ele descobriu que mais da metade dessas petições foram feitas por sua própria mãe.

Até Stick aparecer. E muitos pensaram que ele era a resposta para suas orações. Eles pensaram que ele tinha boas intenções com o garoto. Mas Stick também se foi. E Matt mais uma vez sentiu a pontada no peito e a depressão por ter sido dispensado por não ser bom o suficiente. Nunca bom o suficiente. Sempre decepcionando por um motivo ou outro.

Mais uma vez ele tentou se concentrar em Claire. Mas sua cabeça doía. Sua respiração estava queimando suas narinas. Sua costela rangeu como se estivesse prestes a se separar e isso seria o auge da má sorte. Parecia um daqueles sonhos delirantes quando se está meio acordado. Matt apertou as têmporas com as duas mãos e se inclinou para frente, ofegando.

"O que está acontecendo com ele?" Theo perguntou olhando para Claire no espelho retrovisor.

"Ele está tendo um ataque de pânico." Claire respondeu do banco de trás, tentando alcançar as costas de Matt para acalmá-lo de alguma forma.

"Entendi." Theo disse enquanto olhava com uma preocupação real para o homem miserável ao seu lado. E então disse baixinho apenas para si mesmo. "Espero que você não vomite seu almoço chique no meu carro, seu filho da puta."

Matt se absteve de dizer a Theo que ele não tinha com o que se preocupar, pois ele não havia comido nada o dia inteiro.

No banco de trás, Claire remexia na bolsa nervosamente. Enquanto Theo buzinava e xingava um motorista a sua frente que aparentemente era uma lesma.

"Theo. O que Foggy tem?" Matt disse fracamente. Ainda encurvado com a cabeça quase entre os joelhos.

"Dor. Ele estava com muita dor. Tentei dar-lhe um analgésico, mas ele não conseguia engolir. Ele não me deixou sequer tocá-lo." Theo disse depois de um longo suspiro.

"Por que você não chamou uma ambulância? Eu acho que seria melhor para ele." Claire opinou do banco de trás.

"Porque ele não quis." Theo respondeu com os dentes cerrados, olhando-a pelo espelho retrovisor.

O coração de Theo batia irregularmente. Ele estava escondendo algo.

"Diga o que você precisa dizer, Theo." Matt disse, endireitando-se.

"Cara." Theo deu uma risada amarga. "Eu nem sei o que dizer."

"Você acha que estou brincando com seu irmão." Matt afirmou.

"Olha. Isso não é da minha conta, ok? ... E eu não quero mais falar sobre isso ... Só acho que você deve uma explicação ao Foggy. Só isso."

"Eu nunca nunca faria isso com ele ... eu também nunca trairia sua confiança Theo."

A voz de Matt saiu triste e quebrada, mas Theo não levou isso ao coração.

Pouco tempo depois, Matt sentiu o carro diminuir a velocidade. Ele ouviu os sons de Theo saindo do carro e correndo descalço pela chuva. Ele poderia finalmente sair daquela lata de sardinha abafada.

Matt procurou desesperadamente a maçaneta da porta e tentou sair, mas estava preso ao cinto de segurança. Claire, mais do que rápido, saiu do carro e correu para o lado da porta abrindo o cinto de segurança que o prendia, e ele caiu de joelhos com as mãos na calçada ofegando e vomitando bile. Ele fazia força, mas nada saía. Nada além de suco gástrico que a chuva levava embora.

Quando ele estava sem fôlego, com lágrimas nos olhos e com o esôfago em chamas, finalmente ele cambaleou de pé.

"Está tudo bem Matt, precisamos sair dessa chuva." Ele nem tinha se dado conta que Claire estava ao lado dele o tempo todo esfregando suas costas. "Você pode se levantar?"

Ele assentiu freneticamente e se apoiou nela.

"Oh Deus, você vai pegar um resfriado!" Anna gritou e imediatamente o agarrou pelo braço, assim que chegaram à porta da frente. "Venha rápido, ele não para de chamá-lo."

"Aaautch." Claire estremeceu em simpatia por ele.

Matt sentiu-se apressado por aquela pequena senhora de meia-idade. E ela era forte apesar de rechonchuda. Ele já podia ouvir sons vindos do final do corredor onde ficava o quarto de Foggy, e seus pés o levavam automaticamente para lá. 

"Anna, esta é Claire. Ela é uma enfermeira, e ela, hu, trabalha comigo." Matt se dirigiu a Anna, ainda andando apressado, numa forma de chamar a atenção dela para Claire, mais para que ela parasse de puxa-lo para ele poder por fim se recompor e respirar, do que para realmente apresentar uma à outra..

Anna se virou e finalmente liberou o aperto de sua mão em Matt. Foi só então que percebeu a presença de Claire.

“Oh, você é Claire. Foggy sempre fala de você. "Anna pegou a mão de Claire e deu um tapinha.

“Prazer em conhecê-la senhora Nelson. Pena não nos conhecermos em circunstancias mais agradáveis. Onde ele está?” Claire se apressou em andar pela casa como se conhecesse o lugar.

Mais uma vez, Matt quis correr quando ouviu o batimento cardíaco de Foggy alto e claro ecoando em sua caixa torácica. Havia mais alguém lá com ele. Theo. Matt pôde sentir o cheiro da chuva em suas roupas e cabelos.

"Mattyyy". Foggy chorou quando viu Matt parado na porta.

"Eu-eu vou pegar algumas toalhas." Theo saiu apressado, passando por Matt e Claire.

"Estou aqui. Estou aqui, Fog." Matt atravessou o quarto e se jogou de joelhos ao lado do homem deitado na cama. Ignorando a dor excruciante em seu corpo.

"Matty ... eu eu estou morrendo?" Foggy choramingou sem fôlego. Seu coração estava batendo rápido, alto e incerto e ele cheirava a suor frio. Seu corpo todo tremia em espasmos irregulares. 

Matt já havia sentido o cheiro que Foggy exalava inúmeras vezes. Nas ruas à noite, em homens assustados prestes a morrer. Mas era algo que ele jamais queria sentir vindo de Foggy. Foggy não ia morrer e Matt sabia disso.

"Você não está morrendo. Escute-me. Você vai ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo bem." Matt passou a mão de leve afastando os cabelos grudados na testa dele. Todo seu corpo estava frio e húmido. Não haviam cobertas sobre ele, mas ainda assim, seus músculos tremiam.

"Mentira. Estou morrendo, Matty. Só queria te ver antes ..." Ele inalou com a boca aberta, tentando desesperadamente capturar o máximo de ar possível nos pulmões fracos.

Ele pretendia dizer adeus a Matt e Matt não o deixaria continuar pensando assim.

"Foggy, me escute." Matt o interrompeu. "Concentre-se em mim. Você não está morrendo. Você não esta."

"Mas está doendo tanto..." Foggy lamentou. Lágrimas escorrendo nos cantos dos seus olhos.

"Vai passar em breve, eu prometo. Mas me escute. Vou precisar tocar em você."

"Não ..." Foggy chorou.

"Só por um tempo. Não vai demorar. Eu prometo" Matt disse gentilmente.

"Não, por favor ... dói." Foggy apertou os olhos com força.

"Eu prometo que será rápido." Matt assegurou.

Claire acenou sutilmente com a mão enluvada para ele. Competente como sempre, ela já havia preparado uma dose de morfina.

"Você confia em mim, não confia?" Matt podia sentir lágrimas nos próprios olhos agora.

"Sempre." Foggy ofegou. Sem fôlego.

"Vou precisar te levantar um pouco. Prometo que a dor passará em breve. Eu prometo, ok?" Matt assegurou-lhe novamente, sua voz incomensuravelmente suave. Mas por dentro, ele estava em pedaços.

Foggy olhou para Matt e viu os hematomas no rosto dele. Esses não estavam lá pela manhã. Matt estava visivelmente abatido e com dores também, mas ele estava lá, chorando por ele. Aquele homem era a personificação da empatia e ele o amava. Foggy sentiu um carinho imenso e, apesar de toda a agonia e falta de ar, ele conseguiu reunir forças para lhe dar um sorriso fantasma. Ele o amava, e se aquele rosto molhado e estúpido fosse a última coisa que ele veria, ele faria aquele lindo rosto molhado e estúpido feliz pela última vez. Matt faria qualquer coisa por ele, e ele, por sua vez, nunca o decepcionaria independentemente de qualquer coisa.

Foggy assentiu, eventualmente.

"Vou contar até três, ok? Um, dois ... Três."

Matt colocou uma mão ao redor pescoço de Foggy e a outra nas costas do homem e o levantou, o segurando em uma posição sentada. E Foggy gritou e gritou e chorou ainda mais.

"Sshhh, está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, está tudo bem." Matt dizia baixinho no ouvido de Foggy.

"Matt, você pode enrolar a camiseta dele?" Claire perguntou se aproximando.

O brilho da agulha nas mãos dela foi a primeira coisa que Foggy viu quando conseguiu forçar seus olhos a abrir.

"Não Matty! Não! Não faz isso. Não faz isso comigo, por favor, não faz. Por favor ..." Foggy gritou quando viu Claire se aproximando ao lado dele com as mãos enluvadas segurando uma seringa.

"Oh Cristo." Anna colocou as mãos na boca, chorando.

Matt começou a correr os dedos sobre o couro cabeludo suado de Foggy , sussurrando palavras de conforto para ele. "Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Eu prometo."

"Eu vou morrer, Matty. Deus, eu ... eu não quero morrer Matty. Não deixa eu morrer Matty. Não agora Deus! Não agora." Foggy chorava e balbuciava sem sentido com o queixo apoiado no ombro de Matt.

De repente, Matt sentiu um puxão leve e fraco em seu moletom encharcado. A princípio, ele pensou que era alguém no quarto tentando chamar sua atenção. Theo, talvez. Eram pequenos golpes incertos, como uma criança pequena desesperada para escapar do aperto de um estranho. Quando Matt sentiu um golpe fraco na sua nuca, ele finalmente percebeu.

Foggy estava puxando e batendo em seu braço usando toda sua força, tentando alcançar qualquer parte de Matt que ele pudesse conseguir. Até finalmente bater na cara dele com a mão fechada e dedos sem movimento.

"Me solte, Matt! Por favor... eu não quero ser sedado!" Foggy continuou arranhando o rosto de Matt com sua pouca força. “Vá embora e me deixe! Por favor! Eu aguento a dor, mas isso não!” Foggy chorava desesperadamente.

As lágrimas de Matt finalmente rolaram pelo rosto dele. Ele queria beijar Foggy ali para todo mundo vê-los. Em vez disso, ele se conteve, sorriu e o apertou com mais força.

"Foggy, seu braço..." Ele disse baixinho no ouvido de Foggy, pegou o braço e abaixou-o, acalmando-o. "Meu Deus, Foggy. Você conseguiu! Estou tão orgulhoso de você. Tão orgulhoso." Matt sorria um sorriso bobo embalando Foggy em comemoração a essa pequena vitória. Ele ouviu Anna batendo uma palma na outra e sorrindo surpresa para Claire que sorria de volta. Apesar de toda a angústia e dor do momento, eles todos se alegraram com esse marco. Todos, exceto o próprio Foggy. Para ele, não era algo novo.

Por fim Foggy se acalmou em silêncio e seu corpo inteiro relaxou para imediatamente ficar rígido em tensão.

"Oh merda. Oh Matty, me desculpe, me desculpe." Ele disse soluçando desesperadamente.

"Você não precisa se desculpar por ... oh"

O forte cheiro amoníaco de urina atingiu o nariz de Matt, e inferno, se esse não era um dos maiores pesadelos de Foggy se tornando realidade diante de seus olhos. Foggy estava tão envergonhado que Matt podia sentir sua bochecha esquentando sobre a dele. 

"Eu não pude controlar, Matt ... eu-eu sinto muito." Ele chorou baixinho com o queixo no ombro de Matt. “Me desculpa.”

"Não se preocupe, meu amor." Matt beijou sua têmpora e fios de cabelo grudaram nos seus lábios. Esquecendo-se, pelo calor da emoção de que não estavam a sós.

Os olhos de Claire se arregalaram quando ela viu o rosto feliz de Anna se transformar em uma expressão confusa.

"Err ... Ok ... Vamos acabar logo com isso rapazes? Segure-o com força, Matt." Claire disse passando um tufo de algodão molhado em álcool num pedaço de pele exposta e se apressado com a seringa pressionada na espinha de Foggy que rapidamente voltou a ficar desesperado.

"Não, Mattyy. Por favor ... Nãonãonãoao." Foggy implorou.

"Me perdoa meu amor. Mas isso vai fazer você ficar bem em breve." Matt o abraçou com força, sentindo o batimento cardíaco de Foggy trovejando e retumbando em seu próprio peito. Foggy estava com tanto medo. Não da dor. Mas de ser sedado. E isso não estava certo.

Matt sentiu quando a agulha rasgou a pele de Foggy, danificando sua carne e veias. Ele podia sentir a droga queimando e atravessando a corrente sanguínea, em direção ao sistema nervoso de Foggy. E isso, isso não estava certo também. Não era justo. Ele não deveria sofrer assim para melhorar. Ele sentiu a agulha fazendo o caminho de volta na carne para sair. Ele pôde sentir o exato local ficar quente e uma pequenina gota de sangue querendo aflorar. Mas felizmente Claire pressionou um algodão para parar o fluxo de sangue. Matt não ia suportar o horror de sentir mais esse cheiro também. Foggy deveria cheirar como Foggy. Doce, canela e frescor. Foggy não deveria cheirar a quimica, miséria e sofrimento.

"Está tudo bem ... Tudo vai ficar bem. Estou aqui. Não vou deixar você." Matt repetia essa oração no ouvido de Foggy. Então ele ouviu um som minúsculo e estrangulado que saiu do fundo da garganta de Foggy quando seu coração começou a se acalmar. Matt ficou nessa posição segurando-o, acariciando seus cabelos e repetindo palavras doces para ele. As lágrimas de Foggy se misturaram com as dele, enquanto elas estavam com seus rostos colados um no outro. A barba de Foggy arranhava a pele de Matt. E Matt sabia que a própria barba por fazer ia deixar a pele de Foggy irritada e vermelha. Então finalmente e felizmente, Matt sentiu o exato momento que as pupilas de Foggy se contraíram e sua mente ficou em branco.

Anna apenas ficou parada ali, olhando boquiaberta para o jeito que Matt estava embalando o filho.

Eventualmente, Claire tirou as luvas e disse, se dirigindo a Anna. "Ele vai ficar bem. Ele só vai dormir por algumas horas, mas a dor que ele estava sentindo se foi."

Anna apenas assentiu, mortificada e confusa, ainda olhando para Matt com desconfiança. Por fim, ela juntou dois e dois e lembrou-se das vezes em que teve contato com Matt Murdock. Quão atento ele foi com Foggy e como Foggy estava mudado desde que conhecera o fisioterapeuta cego. Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca e suspirou "Oh não".

Por último, Matt sentiu a respiração de Foggy ficar calma e seus olhos se fecharam lentamente. Mas antes que Foggy estivesse completamente inconsciente, Matt sussurrou "eu te amo" no ouvido dele, e o coração de Foggy bateu um pouco mais rápido antes de se estabilizar completamente.

"Matt, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Anna perguntou, dando um tapinha nas costas de Matt. Sua voz era incrivelmente neutra, embora Matt soubesse exatamente o que ela queria saber.

Mas definitivamente não era um bom momento. Não com Foggy inconsciente em seus braços.

"Você pode trazer roupas limpas para ele?" Matt perguntou, ainda passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos de Foggy. Em um gesto quase de transe que parecia mais calmante para ele do que para o próprio Foggy.

Matt ouviu o som de uma gaveta se abrindo e o cheiro calmante de roupas limpas sendo puxadas para fora. Anna estava em silêncio, mas Matt podia ouvir as engrenagens em seu cérebro funcionando.

"Eu preciso tirá-lo desta cama, há outra?" Matt perguntou a ela, mais consciente desta vez.

"Temos um quarto no andar de cima que pode acomoda-lo. O meu quarto antigo meio que virou depósito." Theo disse, voltando para o quarto com algumas toalhas nas mãos.

"Eu vou levá-lo lá." Matt afirmou e tentou se levantar, levando Foggy com ele, mas o movimento lhe rendeu uma pontada no seu corpo o suficiente para lembrá-lo de sua costela quebrada.

"Matt, sua costela." Claire sussurrou em um tom preocupado que apenas Matt foi capaz de ouvir.

Mas Matt não era nada além de obstinado. E ele realmente tinha que provar para os Nelsons que ele era bom o suficiente para o Foggy.

Ele ignorou o apelo de Claire e levantou Foggy da cama cambaleando um passo para trás.

"Você pode me guiar até lá, Theo?" Matt pediu com uma voz ligeiramente vacilante.

"Eu não sei, cara. Você tem certeza? Quero dizer, o quarto é lá em cima e você é cego e eu não acho que você esteja bem. Você parece meio... sei lá, doente." Theo disse com um encolher de ombros e Anna deu uma cotovelada nele. "Tá bom tá bom, certo. Apenas me siga. Eu não sei como." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Theo não seja tão rude." Anna repreendeu. "Eu sei que você pode nos seguir até lá, não é, Matt?" Anna bateu levemente no ombro de Matt e deu alguns passos além da porta, em direção ao corredor.

No final do corredor, entrando a esquerda, havia a sala de estar. E a escada para o andar de cima. Cada passo que Matt dava, ele sentia como uma estaca estivesse sendo cravada no seu pulmão.

"Dezessete degraus." Claire avisou quando ele parou para respirar e Foggy gemeu baixinho em seus braços. Ela ainda cheirava a chuva e cabelos molhados, embora Theo tivesse lhe dado uma toalha para secar. Por um segundo, Matt ficou aliviado por Theo, apesar de ainda bastante decepcionado, ter deixado seu rancor de lado por enquanto.

Matt assentiu e subiu as dois passos rápidos, ofegando. Anna foi em frente e Claire atrás dele. Como se ele desmaiasse, ela teria forças para impedir que dois homens adultos caíssem escada abaixo. Como se ela não caísse junto em um emaranhado de membros quebrados. Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. De onde ela podia ver, Matt estava se segurando por um fio. Sua pele branca como papel e suor frio indicavam que ele poderia entrar em colapso a qualquer momento.

Matt nem percebeu o momento em que chegaram ao quarto até sentir uma pequena mão bater em suas costas. Anna o guiou gentilmente para que ele não batesse na beira da cama com a canela.

Assim que Matt colocou Foggy suavemente na cama, ele começou a respirar pesadamente com os braços em volta de si. Então ele ouviu o som de roupas sendo tiradas. Anna estava limpando o filho com uma toalha úmida e colocando roupas limpas e macias nele. Matt podia sentir uma leve chama quase alaranjada na cama. Ele podia _ver_ como Foggy parecia quase morto, com membros flácidos sendo manipulados de um lado para o outro como se ele não pesasse quase nada. E isso lhe doeu tanto que ele não pôde deixar de desviar o rosto e enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas.

Matt também podia sentir o olhar preocupado de Theo sobre ele. Ele parecia pronto para pairar sobre Matt e expressar sua preocupação, mas seu orgulho o impedia de mostrar qualquer tipo de sentimento.

"A pressão arterial está um pouco baixa, mas isso é normal. Amanhã eu volto para ver como ele está." Claire disse colocando o medidor de pressão arterial de volta na bolsa e olhando para o relógio. "Bem, quero dizer, em algumas horas."

"Fique. Ainda está chovendo muito lá fora." Anna disse agarrando as mãos de Claire.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir, Sra. Nelson. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter dois profissionais ausentes do centro de fisioterapia. E, aparentemente, ele ( ela apontou para Matt com os olhos) não vai sair daqui por nada no mundo.” Claire disse calmamente com um sorriso para Anna. “Apenas tente entendê-los.” Ela falou no ouvido da mulher mais velha enquanto a abraçava em despedida. Claire era um anjo.

Depois disso, ela saiu do quarto e Theo a seguiu.

"Matt? Trouxe aqui uma toalha e um agasalho de Foggy para você. Acho que eles ficarão um pouco frouxos em você, mas, por enquanto, devem servir. A suíte fica à sua direita. Cerca de seis ou sete passos daqui. Bem, eu vou fazer um chá ... E Matt?" Ela disse se aproximando sem jeito. “Posso te dar um abraço?”

Matt congelou sem saber como reagir. Ele imediatamente ouviu a voz de Stick no fundo de sua memória. _"Você não merece coisas macias e boas."_ Então ele apenas ficou lá, rígido enquanto aquela pequena mulher o envolvia em seus braços. Sem saber o que fazer com os braços, ele não teve opção a não ser abraçá-la de volta. Depois, ela se aproximou de Foggy e se inclinou sobre ele na cama, beijou-o na testa e sussurrou algo que Matt se forçou a não ouvir. 

Ainda chovia bastante. Mas as coisas pareciam querer se acalmar um pouco. Foggy estava deitado e sua respiração estava estável. Matt suspirou e relutantemente saiu para se trocar.

A cama era velha, de madeira. Oscilou um pouco quando Matt subiu nela. As roupas que ele acabara de vestir tinham um cheiro suave de casa. Elas eram de Foggy. Matt reconheceu aquela textura familiar pelo toque. Também havia um par de meias na pilha de roupas que Anna lhe entregou, mas Matt não as vestiu. Ele se sentiu desconfortável e um pouco indigno desses atos de bondade. Ele não achava que merecia nada disso. Mas eles eram Nelsons. E eles eram bons por natureza.

Ele se permitiu pegar as duas mãos de Foggy e levá-las ao peito. Ele fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelos batimentos cardíacos calmantes. Os pequenos barulhos que saíram da respiração de sua boca entreaberta. Quase como um leve assobio por entre a fina fenda de seus dentes ligeiramente tortos. A cadência da respiração de Foggy. O calor que ele emanava foram o suficiente... Matt se deixou levar e se afastar... À deriva. Flutuando. 

_Matt sentiu seus pés afundarem na areia quente da praia. Quando ele abriu os olhos, ele viu uma extensão inteira de azul claro com espuma branca levemente borbulhante que ia e vinha sobre os seus pés descalços._

_"Então este é o seu lugar feliz."_

_Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e viu Foggy olhando para ele com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Mas este não era o seu Foggy. Porque este Foggy tinha cabelos compridos e estava de mãos dadas com ele. Ambos tinham calças brancas dobradas nas panturrilhas enquanto caminhavam descalços na praia. Foggy encheu seus pulmões, olhando para o céu e fios de seu cabelo voaram pelo seu rosto levados pela brisa. Matt também olhou para cima e ficou maravilhado com as cores que ele podia ver. Vermelho, rosa, laranja. Ao lado dele, Foggy estava radiante e Matt perguntou com um sorriso bobo "O que foi...”._

_"Não é nada. É que você sabe que isso não é real, não é?"_

_“Eu...” Matt abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e quando ele piscou eles estavam sentados em uma grande pedra de mãos dadas. Foggy estava olhando o oceano na frente deles. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e ele parecia tão saudável. Ele tinha um olhar pacífico e feliz em seu rosto. Matt olhou para ele, tentando catalogar todos os pequenos detalhes possíveis. Matt só havia ido à praia uma vez quando criança. Então tudo era uma lembrança distante. Mas ele nunca tinha visto Foggy, exceto pelos toques em seu rosto. Então, ele contou isso como uma bênção. Matt olhou para os seus pés se tocando. Foggy tinha pés bonitos. Seus próprios pés tinham dedos esguios e delicados. Ele sorriu e ergueu seu sorriso em direção ao de Foggy e tentou se aproximar para beijá-lo_

_Mas dedos de Foggy deslizaram dos de Matt e ele desceu da pedra, caminhando em direção ao mar._

_Matt não conseguia se mexer. Ele tentou ir em direção a Foggy , para detê-lo, mesmo sabendo que esse Foggy não era real. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu se mexer._

_Com isso Foggy, com água até as coxas, virou o rosto e sorriu e Matt parou de tentar ir até ele._

_"Seja forte." Ele disse antes de desaparecer no mar._

Matt abriu os olhos e sentiu a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos de Foggy bem na frente dele. Ele ainda segurava as mãos de Foggy perto de seu peito.

Por um momento, ele tentou olhar e ver o Foggy na sua frente. Ele se forçou a se lembrar do Foggy daquele sonho em sua meditação.

Foi inútil. Ele não se lembrava das cores nem dos detalhes. Apenas de frases e fragmentos soltos de imagens. Como uma pintura surrealista. “Seja forte.” Ele teve a impressão de ouvir novamente. Mas dessa vez em um sussurro como se fosse vindo de um vento. O cheiro do chá o induziu a se mexer para sair da cama. 

"Volto em breve, meu amor." Ele beijou Foggy na testa e se levantou.

Hora de enfrentar a realidade.


	17. Minha casa segura no furacão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt conversa com Anna.  
> Ele poderia ser um advogado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não tenho beta. Então quaisquer erros, por favor me avise.

O tempo meditando foi curto, mas eficaz como sempre. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar na cama por mais tempo. O inchaço havia sumido e não havia mais o som crepitante de barco velho dentro de si. Mas ainda assim, Matt sabia que ele não era nenhum super humano como os vingadores.

Ele parou por um instante, descalço no topo da escada ouvindo e sentindo ao seu redor. Ele fechou os olhos, mais como um reflexo do que pela necessidade disso. Ele forçou sua mente a se lembrar do sonho. Mas tudo que ele tinha eram imagens embaçadas do rosto de Foggy e de como o vento fazia seus fios de cabelo flutuarem. E do som de sua risada ecoando no mar. Seus pés caminhando lado a lado; mãos dadas. Para Matt, parecia como uma pintura impressionista em movimento. Mas ainda assim ele se sentiu leve e mais relaxado pelo fato de seu subconsciente ter escolhido se refugiar em um lugar tão belo com o homem que ele amava. E pela primeira vez, ele não fora interrompido por Stick ou por alguma briga em sua meditação. E isso só era mais uma prova, uma confirmação que seu coração estava lhe dando de que ele e Foggy se pertenciam. De que aquele homem frágil e tão sensível era seu porto seguro. Sua base e estrela guia. O calor do corpo de Foggy emanava a cura. E isso não era exagero. Ele era rico em endorfina, mesmo no estado que ele se encontrava. Matt conteve a vontade de correr para a cama e se enrolar em Foggy como um gato.

 _Seja forte_ , ele disse.

Matt se lembrou que ambos tinham pés bonitos afundando na areia. Das ondas que vinham em seguida apagando os passos deles. Do salto em seu coração ao _ver_ , realmente poder ver Foggy sorrindo.

Mas não havia detalhes. Ele apenas se lembrava do sentimento que essas pequenas lembranças fragmentadas carregavam. Mesmo se forçando a lembrar, as memorias corriam embaçadas sem rumo.

No quarto Foggy gemeu baixinho, quase resmungando e Matt respirou fundo e se benzeu.

Ele analisou novamente seu ferimento interno quase curado e passou a mão no corrimão de madeira velha. Descendo degrau a degrau devagar, guiado pelo aroma calmante de chá que vinha da cozinha.

A chuva ainda caía embora enfraquecida. Não passava de um ruído agradável atingindo as janelas da casa. Pequenas rajadas de vento entravam pelas frestas. O cheiro da grama do lado de fora também foi adicionado, agora que seus sentidos estavam no seu normal.

Havia um fraco vestígio de Claire e Theo. O que o preocupou por alguns segundos. Mas Claire sabia se cuidar como ninguém.

Matt parou no marco da porta da cozinha, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro esperando alguma reação de Anna, que já havia servido duas xícaras de chá pelo que ele pode sentir, e estava sentada em frente a uma cadeira vazia - designada a ele - apenas o esperando.

Por quanto tempo ele esteve no quarto com Foggy? Ela os viu? Perguntas que pairavam na cabeça dele e que possivelmente ele saberia a resposta agora.

Ela o olhou de baixo para cima. Matt se sentiu coagido de uma forma totalmente nova e foi assustador.

A verdade é que Matt saiu com muitas pessoas ao longo da vida, mas nunca teve que encarar uma, quem sabe, futura sogra. E ele simplesmente odiava estar sobre o escrutínio alheio, de quem quer que fosse. Mas era um passo necessário a seguir, se ele pretendia levar o relacionamento deles adiante.

“Estou aqui a sua frente, a cinco passos tem uma cadeira. Sente-se Matt. Espero que o chá esteja do seu agrado. Eu adocei com mel. Assim como Foggy gosta. Mas não está muito doce, não se preocupe. Ele me contou que você não gosta de sabores muito artificiais. Ela ofereceu com uma voz cansada. Matt ouviu o tilintar de uma pequena colher misturando o açúcar na xícara de porcelana.

Matt afastou a cadeira e se sentou. Imediatamente levando a xícara à boca, para ganhar tempo. O silêncio se estendeu.

Ele a ouviu bater as unhas na xícara e ele sabia que ela estava olhando para ele. Examinando-o. Os dedos pequenos e gorduchos dela envolviam a xícara. Havia o som de um anel tilintando na porcelana enquanto ela a girava, para esquentar as mãos. O som ecoava pela cozinha, se misturando com as goteiras da chuva no telhado do lado de fora. Ela ainda usava sua aliança de casada.

Matt desejou estar com seus óculos. Talvez ela não achasse estranho se ele subisse e os pegasse.

Ainda não havia rastro do retorno de Theo. Lá em cima, Foggy roncava baixinho.

“Eu sei que lhe devo uma explicação.” Matt disse humildemente assim que baixou a xícara.

Ela suspirou profundamente. Cansada. Olhando para a janela escorrendo a chuva como uma cachoeira.

“Ele é meu filho, sabe? Meu.” Ela começou a falar batendo no peito, ainda sem o encarar. “Desde que ele era pequeno eu percebi que ele tinha algo, como eu posso dizer...diferente. Especial. Ele é um anjo.” Ela sorriu como se estivesse presa a uma memória em especial. “Sensível de mais. Ele ama além da conta e sofre além da conta. Então, não é nenhuma novidade ele gostar de você.”

O coração dela era inteiramente sincero quanto a isso e Matt sentiu uma pontada de alívio.

“Sabe Matt.” Ela continuou. “Os médicos não nos deram muita esperança no começo. Mas ele é forte e obstinado. Ele sobreviveu. Então eles passaram a dizer que ele era um milagre. Você sabe que ele ainda tem uma bala dentro dele não sabe?” Ela questionou, tomada de emoção. E é claro que Matt sabia. Ele leu nos laudos médicos antes de poder sentir no corpo de Foggy.

Ele assentiu nervosamente.

“Na primeira semana no hospital, ele se mostrou capaz de respirar sozinho, sem todos os aparelhos que eles disseram que sem eles ele não conseguiria. Ele é determinado. Você sabe disso, não sabe?” Ela implorou.

“Eu, eu sei.” Matt limpou as lágrimas agarradas em seus olhos com as costas da mão.

“Quando você veio aqui na minha casa a primeira vez, eu... bem...” Ela sorriu um sorriso duro. “Achei estranho, é claro. Mas você se apresentou como fisioterapeuta do meu filho e eu aceitei isso. Quem diria, não é mesmo?” O sorriso dela se transformou em algo triste.

“Senhora Nelson, e- eu...”

“Matt, eu não tenho dúvidas que você é um excelente profissional. O melhor que já passou por nossas vidas, eu tenho que admitir. Meu filho já consegue até mexer o braço! Mesmo depois de anos de fisioterapia com outros profissionais.” Ela exclamou. “Eu devo isso a você. Eu sei que você não tem cobrado pelo seu trabalho.” Novamente ela fez uma pausa, o examinando. Escolhendo cada palavra. Era assim que uma mãe agia, ele pensou. Matt se pegou pensando em Magg, ou melhor, irmã Margaret. Se ela também seria super protetora com ele.

Então ele percebeu que ela estava preparando o terreno para falar o que ele de fato merecia ouvir. Pelo menos na opinião dela. Matt se preparou para o golpe eminente prendendo a respiração.

“Desde que te conheceu, ele está mais feliz. Mais otimista. Ele sorri um sorriso verdadeiro, e não aqueles que ele estava acostumado a dar. Forçado apenas para não me preocupar. Ele está... brilhante. Não. Radiante! Às vezes eu o pego suspirando e olhando para o nada. E diabos se isso não é tudo que uma mãe deseja. E hoje eu vi que você (ela apontou o dedo para ele) é a razão de ele estar tão feliz e melhorando. Você tornou fácil para ele gostar de você.” Nesse ponto, a voz dela se tornou firme, quase acusatória. “Ele está gostando de você e pelo visto, vocês tem estado juntos de outra forma.” Ela fez novamente uma pausa e engoliu um nó na garganta, fechando os olhos.

Matt espelhou o gesto dela e engoliu ansiosamente.

“Eu só gostaria de saber uma coisa. O que você quer com meu filho? Porque se isso for algum tipo de brincadeira ou um jogo ou até...um fetiche estranho... eu juro que...” Ela o encarou com olhos suplicantes.

“Senhora Nelson não é... Deixe eu explicar.” Matt gaguejou.

“Você é um homem saudável. Sua cegueira não parece impedimento para nada. Você pode estar com qualquer pessoa que tiver interesse. Meu filho é... Você sabe que ele é especial. Você sabe...” O coração dela começou a acelerar e Matt temeu que ela tivesse um ataque de pânico. E como Foggy, ela começou a falar rápido por ansiedade, sem conseguir conter o fluxo intenso de informação. “Ele vai se apegar a qualquer pessoa que demonstre a menor consideração por ele e eu não quero que ele passe de novo por tudo aquilo que ele passou. Ele não suportaria. Tampouco eu.” Ela concluiu batendo na mesa com o punho fechado e a xícara tremeu um pouco.

Matt levantou a cabeça, que estava humildemente baixa.

“Você... você sabe.” Ele nem sequer reformulou sua afirmação para uma pergunta. O coração dela a entregou. Ela colocou uma mão pequena na boca. Mas já era tarde de mais. “Ele pensa que você não sabe sobre aquilo. Mas você sabe, não é?” Matt finalmente se endireitou na cadeira e apontou um dedo para ela.

Eventualmente, a mão dela escorregou de seus lábios e foi a vez dela apontar para o centro do peito de Matt.

“Espere um pouco. Quem deveria estar surpresa aqui sou eu. Como _você_ sabe?”

“Ele me contou.” Matt juntou as duas mãos de baixo da mesa. Torcendo os dedos. Embora ele soubesse antes de Foggy contar. Mas não era necessariamente uma mentira. Ele esperava não precisar se confessar por isso.

“Eu deveria imaginar. É claro que você saberia.” Anna disse, soando derrotada. “É claro que ele confia em você até mesmo para contar um segredo tão intimo. Você já o tem em suas mãos.”

O tom da voz dela era um pouco chantagista, pelo que Matt pode perceber. Embora fosse uma preocupação real e válida. Ela sabia que Matt não estava causando nenhum dano ao seu filho. Mas ela também era uma mãe temendo que seu filho repetisse todo sofrimento passado. Então era melhor prevenir que remediar. E ainda tinha o fato de estarem escondendo dela esse suposto relacionamento. Não havia motivos para esconder algo que não era errado, certo? A menos que Matt tenha induzido Foggy a esconder, assim como no passado. Então, Matt não sairia daquela cozinha até que contasse tudo a ela.

“Por favor Anna, você tem que entender que é difícil para ele falar sobre isso.” Matt argumentou.

“Eu sei. Foi difícil para o pai dele também. Mas eu percebi que tinha algo no ar assim que ele voltou da casa de Rosalind. E depois que Ed morreu...” Ela suspirou. “Foggy se fechou. Foi difícil recupera-lo. Ele adoeceu mais. A imunidade ficou baixa. Ele ficou internado por semanas e eu precisei de ajuda. Então eu fui até essa mulher. Veja até que ponto uma mãe pode chegar. E ela me contou tudo que havia acontecido. Eu me culpei por ter permitido. Me culpei por Ed ter carregado esse peso sozinho...” Ela levou o chá a boca e fez uma careta ao sentir que já havia esfriado. Ainda assim, ela tomou um gole rápido e esvaziou a xícara.

“Mas a culpa não é de ninguém a não ser daquele monstro que fez aquilo com ele.” Matt afirmou a ela.

“Eu sei. Mas é tão difícil. E agora tem você... E eu tenho tanto medo por ele. Ele se apega fácil. Ele já te ama. Eu vejo isso. Eu sinto isso.” Ela esticou o braço na mesa para alcança-lo. Se não fosse pelos olhos desfocados dele, ela teria certeza de que ele não era cego. Mas aparentemente ele _ouviu_ o gesto dela e também levou seu braço a mesa. Tateando, ele encontrou a mão dela. “O que você quer de um homem como o meu filho Matt? Por que ele?” Ela perguntou ternamente.

Matt poderia dizer tantas coisas. Tantas. Sobre como ele conhecera o Foggy. E como ele dormia melhor ouvindo as batidas do coração daquele homem. Sobre como a família dele agia o tempo todo com ele, como se ele fosse uma criança e não um homem que tinha fome de toques, carícias, afeto e intimidade. Como se a lesão o deixasse menos homem, como se isso tivesse anulado sua necessidade básica e biológica de sexo e prazer. Como se ele fosse de vidro e não um homem de caráter impecável, de alma e coração bons.

Sobre como ele tinha se apaixonado pelo homem que Foggy era, por dento e por fora, independente das limitações dele.

Matt poderia dizer tantas coisas, mas ele ficou com a realidade mais simples. Com a verdade mais pura.

“Eu o amo.” Ele sorriu docemente para ela. Ele só percebeu que estava chorando, quando inclinou a cabeça e uma lágrima escapou. Escorrendo até seu pescoço.

Ele sentiu a luta interna dela para se recusar a acreditar nele.

“Meu Foggy é incrível, eu tenho certeza. Mas como? E que garantia eu vou ter que ele não vai sair destruído desse relacionamento? E se você se cansar dele? E se ele não atender as suas expectativas? Ele não pode te oferecer um relacionamento saudável. Você sabe do que eu estou falando.” As bochechas dela esquentaram e ela engoliu muita saliva. Com vergonha de se aprofundar no assunto. “Vocês vão acabar saindo magoados. Eu sei.” Anna puxou a mão e se levantou. Matt ouviu ela pegar a xicara, colocar na pia e andar para onde uma pequena corrente de ar entrava pela fresta da janela. Ela cruzou os braços e passou a observar a chuva escorrendo em fios serpenteando o vidro. Ela estava exausta. Cheirava a corpo cansado. Juntas e músculos tensos. Mas ela não ia deixa-lo ir sem uma explicação. A esse ponto ela só queria ouvir Matt dizer que ia deixa-los em paz e que foi um erro. Que ele se enganou. Mas ela estava convencida de que se isso acontecesse, seria pior para o filho dela. E aparentemente, para Matt também. Ele não faria tanto sacrifício se Foggy fosse apenas seu paciente. 

“Anna, por favor me entenda. Nos amamos.” Matt ouviu o som do cabelo dela roçando o ombro quando ela se virou para olha-lo. Ele continuou sentado, voltado para a cadeira vazia em frente a ele. “Podemos ter um relacionamento saudável. Como você disse, estou com ele porque ele é incrível. A saúde dele é delicada, mas ele pode ter um relacionamento com qualquer pessoa que seja compreensível e paciente. Ele pode, inclusive, ter filhos... se ele quiser. E pode ser que _ele_ não queira ficar comigo. E vai estar tudo bem. Ele é bem teimoso também.” Matt deu uma pequena risada e o semblante dela amenizou. “Mas conversaremos e resolveremos tudo como adultos. Eu...” Matt lambeu os lábios e brincou com a caneca, girando-a com o indicador e o polegar. “Eu pretendo pedir para ele ir morar comigo.”

Anna andou de volta para a mesa e sentou-se. O coração dela bateu alto e rápido.

“O que você disse?”

“Eu pedi para reativarem os elevadores do meu prédio, e vou deixar meu apartamento adaptável para ele. Quero que ele vá morar comigo.” As mãos de Matt suavam. Ele as esfregou nas coxas. Por um instante Anna apenas respirou pesadamente. Matt pensou que ela fosse agarra-lo pelo moletom e sacudi-lo. Ela o encarava com olhos apertados procurando um traço de qualquer indício que condenasse e revelasse uma mentira nele. Quando ela abriu a boca a fim de falar algo, ele continuou.

“Nos amamos Senhora Nelson. Eu posso cuidar dele. Para mim, isso não seria um fardo. Pretendíamos falar com você e Theo sobre nós dois. Mas infelizmente os acontecimentos recentes adiantaram nossos planos. Eu sinto muito você ter descoberto dessa forma. Eu não estou agindo pelas suas costas. Eu sei o que vocês passaram e eu nunca, nunca faria nenhum mal para ele. Mas eu preciso que você entenda que ele é um adulto capaz de decidir se quer ir comigo ou não. Com o seu consentimento ou sem ele... Eu adoraria que fosse com o seu consentimento.” Ele esticou o braço e deixou a mão com a palma para cima.

“Matt, a única coisa que uma mãe quer é que seus filhos fiquem bem.” Ela disse com a voz firme, mas havia um traço de carinho naquelas palavras. “E eu quero do fundo do meu coração me recusar a acreditar em você, mas eu vejo que você está sendo verdadeiro. Desde o primeiro dia, você foi bom pra ele. Por favor, não me faça mudar de opinião a seu respeito.” Ela pediu a ele. Resignada. Matt não era fácil de ser vencido. E ela gostou de perder. Ele estava sendo sincero. O coração de uma mãe nunca se enganava.

“Tenho certeza que Foggy ficará feliz com a sua benção.” Matt sorriu e balançou a mão aberta. Isso a fez sorrir um pouco e por fim colocar a mão junto à dele.

“Você sabe que não somos católicos, não sabe?”

Matt sorriu baixando a cabeça. Mostrando seu lado mais encantador.

“Obrigada por me comunicar sobre seu plano de morarem juntos.” Ela continuou. “Apenas seja bom pra ele. Por favor.”

Matt cobriu a mão dela com a sua outra mão e assentiu firmemente.

“Eu prometo.”


	18. Espere até o amanhecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Você me ama?” Foggy perguntou assim que Matt se separou dele.
> 
> “Mais do que tudo no mundo.”

De volta ao segundo andar.

Antes de terminar os últimos degraus da escada, Matt sentiu os grunhidos de um Foggy se forçando para acordar. No silêncio da casa, com a chuva quase morta lá fora, Matt conseguiu ouvir os músculos ao redor dos olhos dele se apertando e afrouxando. Ele soou confuso quando Matt sentou na cama e passou a mão nos cabelos densos em suor. Os dedos de Matt grudaram em alguns nós.

Os olhos dele fecharam novamente pelo efeito do sedativo, mas ele os forçou a abrir apenas para olhar para Matt, confuso sobre por que Matt estava ali. Os olhos dele rolaram pelo quarto enquanto Matt passava uma mão calmante pelo rosto dele. Para ele, era um sonho. Aquela não era sua cama habitual. O quarto estava escuro, mas ele reconhecia esse lugar que ele quase nunca esteve antes.

“Ei.” Matt disse baixinho, ainda fazendo carinho no rosto dele com as costas dos dedos.

“Matt? O que você está fazendo aqui?” A voz dele soou grogue. A língua dele estava pesada, como se sua boca estivesse cheia de algodão.

Matt ignorou a pergunta e se afundou na cama para ficar deitado de frente a ele. Ele não tirou a mão do rosto de Foggy em nenhum instante. E isso não incomodava Foggy. Ao contrário, era tão íntimo quanto ficar de mãos dadas.

“Como você está se sentindo?” Matt perguntou suavemente. Ele sentiu Foggy piscar algumas vezes e finalmente o coração dele bater mais estável até dar um pequeno salto quando ele se lembrou dos eventos anteriores.

Ele associou por que estava ali. Ele se lembrou de ter urinado nos braços de Matt. De chorar como um bebê e da dor excruciante. E de urinar. Urinar nos braços de Matt. Sua cama estava molhada e provavelmente Matt o trouxe para esse quarto. Oh céus. Ele mordeu o lábio.

“Eu fiz xixi em você.” Ele disse baixinho como se quisesse que Matt não ouvisse. O coração dele afundou em seu estômago e Matt sentiu o cheiro de hormônios de estresse novamente.

Matt fechou a distância entre eles e beijou o topo da cabeça dele.

“Não era assim que eu imaginei a nossa primeira noite compartilhando uma cama.” Foggy tentou soar divertido. Matt conhecia esse artifício como uma maneira de ele camuflar a vergonha.

Matt levantou o queixo dele.

“Não se preocupe com isso. Estou feliz que a dor passou...Espere... com que frequência você nos imagina compartilhando uma cama?” Matt sorriu um sorriso largo cheio daqueles dentes perfeitos.

“Todos os dias desde que te conheci, seu idiota presunçoso.” Foggy respondeu, seus olhos pesaram e ele lentamente os fechou.

“Coincidência, eu penso em você o tempo todo. Estamos ferrados?” Matt disse essas palavras com os lábios encostados na testa de Foggy.

“A propósito,” Ele continuou. “Você mexeu o braço direito. Estou muito orgulhoso de você por isso. Vamos trabalhar nele para você ganhar mais força e...o que foi?” Matt perguntou ao sentir que Foggy estava mastigando o lábio e segurando a respiração. Ele parecia debater internamente sobre o que falar com aquele que ele conhecia como alguém que pode detectar uma mentira a quilômetros.

“Droga, Matt.” Ele bufou.

“O que foi?” Matt se afastou e parecia querer olhar nos olhos dele.

“Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Mas nada saiu como planejado.”

“Oh Foggy, você sabia que era capaz disso? Há quanto tempo?” Matt sorriu maravilhado e Foggy adorou ver aquelas rugas ao redor dos olhos dele.

“Surpresa.” Foggy disse sem graça depois de um momento contemplando aquele rosto bonito tão de perto no escuro do quarto.

“Estou tão feliz por você ter conseguido meu amor. Eu sempre soube que você era capaz.” Matt segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beijou ternamente.

“Você me ama?” Foggy perguntou assim que Matt se separou dele.

“Mais do que tudo no mundo. E pelo jeito que seu coração está batendo feliz, você me ama também.” Matt sorriu arrogantemente e passou a mão por baixo do pescoço de Foggy em direção a nuca dele. As bochechas de Foggy esquentaram e ele sorriu.

“Eu tenho te amado desde o primeiro dia em que coloquei meus olhos em você, Matty.”

Matt pressionou seu corpo junto ao dele. Dois corações batendo forte, e juntos.

Haveria mais dores, mais inseguranças e um caminho delicado a seguir. Mas por enquanto, ali, eles estavam bem.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos assim. Sentindo a respiração um do outro. O hálito de Foggy cheirava artificial, químico. Foggy quase adormeceu novamente antes de Matt se lembrar de algo importante

“Eu falei com sua mãe, sobre nós dois. Ela entendeu.”

Isso era tudo que Foggy precisava saber por enquanto. Ele não estava preparado para mais informações e nem era justo Matt compartilhar mais um segredo que não lhe pertencia. Ainda mais Foggy estando tão fraco e grogue como estava. Matt sabia que não tinha o direito de trair a confiança de Anna. Ainda assim, ele sentiu um nó na boca do estômago por saber que teria que esconder de Foggy o fato de sua mãe saber a verdade sobre o seu passado. Esse seria mais um fardo pesado para ele carregar.

“Sou oficialmente o genro amado agora.” Matt concluiu com naturalidade, escovando fios soltos na testa de Foggy.

“Eu não me lembro de ter nenhum namorado.” Foggy cantarolou em desinteresse fingido. Seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso embora seus olhos teimassem em fechar novamente.

“Oh, eu sabia que estava esquecendo uma coisa! Franklin Percival Nelson, você quer ser meu namorado?”

Foggy sorriu largamente, ainda de olhos fechados.

“Eu não conheço ninguém com esse nome. Mas eu tenho quase certeza que o primeiro e único Foggy Nelson aceita.” Ele disse tranquilamente com um ar calmo e feliz.

Foggy bocejou e não demorou a adormecer novamente nos braços de Matt.

Matt se sentou, recostando na cabeceira da cama e começou a cantar um hino baixinho. O tempo todo fazendo carinho no homem que ele amava. Ele penteava os cabelos de Foggy com os dedos. E traçava o contorno do rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos. Escovava os cílios e sobrancelhas com o polegar.

Concentrado em Foggy, ele nem percebeu Theo até terminar o hino. Aparentemente, Theo respeitou esse momento dele e de Foggy.

Também, havia parado de chover. Graças a Deus.

“Como ele está?” Theo perguntou se aproximando da cama onde seu irmão dormia pesadamente. Matt inclinou a cabeça e saiu da cama.

“Melhor.” Matt saiu em direção ao banheiro para trocar de roupa. Theo o seguiu com os olhos. “Você pode dar os medicamentos dele assim que ele acordar e tomar café. Não o apresse. Ele não pode tomar com o estômago vazio.” Matt disse de dentro do banheiro. O clima estava tenso entre os dois.

“Eu vou chamar um taxi para você.” Theo gritou de volta com os braços cruzados no meio do quarto.

“Não preciso. Já não está mais chovendo.” Matt disse fechando o zíper do moletom.

“Não seja orgulhoso cara. Eu não quero que você se perca, ou sei lá, caia num bueiro aberto.”

“Eu sou cego, não idiota.” Matt disse sorrindo e colocando os óculos. Depois ele passou por Theo desarmando a bengala e se aproximando de Foggy para beijar sua têmpora.

As ruas estavam úmidas debaixo de seus pés e ocasionalmente ele pisava em uma poça fazendo um splash desagradável em seus tênis que mal tinham secado. Anna foi atenciosa o suficiente para colocar suas roupas para lavar e secar.

Família.

Ele não sabia o que era isso afinal. Aprenderia com os Nelsons com o tempo

Uma mãe atenciosa e super protetora. E até um irmão mais novo genioso, problemático e super protetor também.

Seria divertido descobrir finalmente como era ter uma família. Matt sorriu pensado nisso apesar de tudo.

O objetivo de Matt era chegar em casa e meditar no pouco tempo que lhe restava antes de partir pro trabalho.

Porém, antes mesmo de chegar no terceiro andar Matt sentiu um cheiro peculiar e artificial já catalogado. E ele não era um grande fã do dono desse cheiro. Ainda assim ele ficou intrigado, mas não surpreso. O perfume era extremamente caro, mas não camuflava a falta de um coração batendo substituído por uma máquina ou sei lá o que.

Ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento seus ombros caíram e ele definitivamente não estava no humor para uma briga.

“Como você entrou aqui?” Matt perguntou se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

“Estava aberto.” Stark disse naturalmente. “Não vai me oferecer uma bebida?” Ele soou presunçoso como sempre, sentado na poltrona de Matt.


	19. Não me esqueça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apresentando
> 
> ~Greg~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título desse capítulo é tirado dessa linda canção. [Don't forget me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCWhkP6ccZs)  
> Você pode ouvi-la enquanto lê.

_Greg_

**_Anos atrás_ **

Punjabe. Um idioma no mínimo... Estranho.

E Foggy ia pegar a ultima vaga para a turma. Sim. Ele ia entrar em uma turma desconhecida de um idioma desconhecido por causa de uma garota desconhecida. Uma garota muito gostosa. Que outro motivo seria se não uma garota?

Tudo era tão novo. O ambiente refrescante do campus. Tantos sonhos tendo um início ali. Tantas mentes a fim de mudar o mundo...

A música nos auto falantes abafados de seu laptop era agradável; uma de suas favoritas. Jovial como ele. A internet era uma porcaria, mas funcionava para o que se propunha na época.

“Vamos, carrega. Carrega!” Foggy colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, reprimindo a vontade de dar um murro no laptop.

Ele olhou para o espaço vazio no quarto. Ali, poderia ter uma cama. Poderia ter um colega.

Um amigo.

Mas estava bom assim. Sem ninguém para reclamar da bagunça que ele era. Sem ninguém para atrapalhar suas noites de estudo também.

“Entra! Tá aberta!” Ele gritou de cima da cama após duas batidas rápidas na porta semiaberta.

Ele viu apenas uma cabeça de cabelos castanhos escuros olhando ao redor como se procurasse algo.

Foggy juntou as sobrancelhas.

“Oi. Eu sou o Gregory... Tô meio deslocado. Então eu ando de quarto em quarto tentando conhecer... pessoas. O seu era o único meio aberto e eu meio que gostei da música.”

O menino andou com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele era fofo. Encantador. Meio tímido com um sorriso no canto da boca provocador. Ele se movia com a certeza de que era realmente bonito.

“Hu. Oi.” Foggy pulou da cama. “Eu sou Foggy.” Ele estendeu a mão levemente tenso, mas educado acima de tudo. “Você está precisando de informações sobre as aulas, ou algo do tipo?” O aperto da mão do garoto era leve. Mãos macias, hidratadas.

“Não, na verdade... Meu colega é um idiota e eu resolvi dar uma volta.” O garoto virou-se olhando os pôsteres na parede, passou os dedos pelos livros na mesa e por fim parou em frente a janela, olhando as pessoas abaixo.

Então Foggy entendeu.

“Você quer tomar um milk-shake? Eu sei de um lugar ótimo!”

“Claro!” O garoto virou-se para Foggy e sorriu enrugando o nariz. E ele era lindo. Possivelmente a pessoa mais bonita que Foggy já tinha visto na vida.

“Meu nome é Brenden. Gregory é meu segundo nome.” Ele disse. E com o canudo na boca, brincando com a língua ele concluiu. “Eu meio que não gosto do meu nome.” Ele sorriu e fez aquilo novamente com o nariz. Ele era a pessoa mais encantadora que Foggy já teve a oportunidade de conhecer.

“Eu também não gosto do meu! Franklin...bleh.” Foggy sorriu de volta e imitou o movimento de Greg com o próprio milk-shake.

Greg sorria o tempo todo. Ele era divertido. Educado com todo mundo. E gay. Foggy descobriu isso sem nenhum esforço. E ele estava bem com isso. De verdade.

Ele se pegou terrivelmente atraído por Greg. E isso não era tão novo. E aparentemente Greg estava atraído a ele também.

“Podemos nos ver amanhã? Claro, se você não tiver outras coisas para fazer.” Greg perguntou assim que eles voltaram para o dormitório.

“Definitivamente estamos nos vendo amanhã.” Foggy disse se jogando na cama, saciado de doce e tirando um pé do tênis com o outro pé.

“E quanto ao seu colega de quarto?” Greg perguntou olhando o espaço vazio.

“Eu estou sozinho. Prefiro assim, na verdade.” Foggy deu de ombros.

Greg se inclinou rapidamente e lançou um beijo na bochecha de Foggy e saiu sorrindo com as mãos nos bolsos.

E Foggy ficou uns bons segundos congelado com a mão sobre a bochecha e se pegou sorrindo feito um idiota.

Eles estavam levemente bêbados. E Greg rodopiou com Foggy, o puxando para dançar. Ele adorava dançar. Ele tinha uma câmera digital e fotografava o tempo todo. Ele até tirou uma foto de Foggy dançando. Foggy tinha certeza que essa foto sairia borrada.

Eles dançaram sem musica uma dança estranha comemorando tudo ao mesmo tempo. Amizade, planos... A vida. A juventude.

“Vamos dominar o mundo!” Greg gritou ao ar ao som das gargalhadas de Foggy.

“Gregory e Nelson. Que tal?” Foggy disse um pouco tonto e puxou Greg em direção as escadarias.

Ambos sentaram lado a lado e Foggy empurrou seu peso sobre Greg.

“Isso soa como um casamento.” Greg sorriu e inclinou seu queixo. E com longos cílios tremulando concluiu com um sorriso de canto. “Não que eu esteja reclamando.”

Ele tinha olhos tão azuis. Era um contraste perfeito para os seus cabelos escuros. E Foggy sempre teve um fraco para pessoas de cabelos escuros e de longos cílios.

O beijo partiu de Foggy. E ele nem culpou a cerveja por isso. Ele queria. A boca de Greg era macia e larga e carnuda. Tinha o sabor de cigarro e cerveja barata.

Foi a primeira vez de Foggy beijando um garoto. Mas Greg era leve e fácil. Ele sorria e se deixava embalar.

Não era a primeira vez de Greg.

Tudo parecia natural com ele. Greg era carinhoso. Educado. Amava e cuidava das pessoas ao redor dele. Ele adorava dançar.

E ele falava latim.

Foggy queria estar com ele o tempo todo. Eles fizeram planos. Em uma semana eles tomavam café e almoçavam juntos todos os dias. A amizade deles cresceu em pouquíssimo tempo.

“O que você acha de eu me mudar para cá?” Greg disse em um tom sonhador enquanto estava deitado de barriga para baixo e pernas balançando ao ar na cama de Foggy.

Foggy parou de mastigar o lápis e se levantou do chão, empurrando os cadernos e livros para um lado.

“Isso seria ótimo!” Ele se jogou ao lado de Greg.

Greg se virou olhando o teto.

Depois de um tempo os dois se olharam e sorriram.

O peso do corpo de Greg sobre o corpo de Foggy era... algo. Logicamente ele já havia feito isso antes. Ele beijava e se esfregava no jeans de Foggy. E Foggy ofegava. O jeans apertando sua ereção.

Então, sem pensar, com a cabeça cheia em sensações tão novas, ele virou Greg em um movimento rápido para baixo dele e arrancou-lhe sua camiseta surrada. Greg deu uma gargalhada contagiante. Foggy o beijou por toda a extensão de seu pescoço até sua axila. E isso arrancou de Greg um som que só deixou Foggy mais inspirado. Ele olhou para Greg para encontrá-lo de olhos fechados e boca aberta ofegante. Embalado por essa visão, Foggy colocou um dos mamilos em sua boca e o sugou e mordiscou. Puxando levemente com os dentes.

Sorrindo e gargalhando, ambos conseguiram sair de suas roupas. Greg se ajoelhou na cama e Foggy se levantou, se apoiado na cabeça de Greg. Os cabelos de Foggy caiam em seus olhos e ele os amarrou em um coque no topo de sua cabeça. E Greg lambeu os lábios se amparando nos cós da box de Foggy. Esfregando o rosto no volume dali.

Então, o celular de Foggy tocou. Um toque fino e enjoativo. Ele olhou para o mesmo e reconheceu o número de casa.

“Arg. Deve ser minha mãe.” Foggy disse passando a mão pelos cabelos de Greg.

“Apenas ignora.” Greg ofegou esfregando o nariz em Foggy como um gato no cio.

O celular insistiu.

E o clima se foi.

Foggy desceu da cama e Greg se jogou deitando com um bufo indignado.

“Sim? Não mãe. Sim. Estou mãe.” Ele olhava para Greg enquanto falava ao telefone. E Greg apenas sorria balançando a cabeça e tocando em si mesmo por cima da cueca. Mas isso não foi o suficiente para o clima voltar. As ligações de seus pais sempre eram demoradas

Já era tarde e Greg começou a se vestir sobre os protestos visuais de Foggy.

“Fica.” Ele sussurrou enquanto sua mãe falava para ele se alimentar, se lavar e cortar o cabelo.

Greg lhe deu um beijo no canto da boca dele o que fez com que seu coque desarmasse, caindo o cabelo como um véu sobre seu rosto. E sorrindo como sempre, correu para a porta mandando uma piscadela.

No dia seguinte Greg o pegou no caminho para tomarem café juntos.

“Pauline vai dar uma festa hoje à noite. O que você acha?”

“Não sei. Não conheço ninguém.”

“Você conhece a mim.” Greg argumentou e inclinou a cabeça sorrindo inocentemente.

“Bobo.” Foggy o empurrou no ombro.

Foggy estava apaixonado por aquele sorriso e par de olhos levemente caídos.

A festa, como era de esperar, foi uma droga.

Música alta ao extremo, bebida ruim, veteranos metidos a besta e pessoas transando em todos os cômodos que eles tentavam entrar.

Foggy quase morria de vergonha. Greg por outro lado sorria e fingia tapar os próprios olhos e os de Foggy com as mãos.

Por fim, Greg pegou a mão dele e gritou em seu ouvido.

“Vamos embora desse inferno para um lugar mais íntimo?”

Foggy não respondeu, apenas puxou Greg para a saída da casa sem pensar duas vezes.

A cabeça de Foggy estava a mil com incertezas. Ele nunca tinha feito muito com um homem. Mal esteve com uma menina. Mas ele queria Greg como nunca sonhou imaginar querer alguém. Ele queria Greg suado e gemendo embaixo dele. E ele teria isso. Ele estava tremendo. Nervoso por antecipação. E se virou para dar um beijo na mandíbula de Greg quando sentiu um golpe que o lançou ao chão.

“Filho da...” Foggy xingou quando atingiu o chão e ele teve a certeza que seu queixo ia ficar dolorido por dias.

Ele viu passos passando por ele correndo. Pessoas xingando e gritando. A música ainda estava insuportavelmente alta.

“Greg!” Foggy tentou se virar, mas seu corpo estava formigando. Seus braços estavam moles. Sem força. Os ouvidos dele estouraram e tudo ficou distante.

“Greg!” Ele gritou de novo. “Me ajuda aqui!”

Foggy estava começando a entrar em pânico. Não havia dor. Apenas um desconforto da pedrada ou tijolada que ele acabara de levar. Ele pensou que Greg tinha sumido para brigar com quem quer que tenha o atingido.

De repente gritos estridentes mais perto dele. E um fio de sangue descia calçada a baixo. O estômago dele revirou quando ele se deu conta de onde estava vindo aquele sangue. E pés pairaram ao lado dele chamando uma ambulância.

“Greg...” Foggy chorou.

O chão estava escuro e a mancha vermelha ficava cada vez mais extensa. Ele começou a ouvir seu coração bater forte em sua caixa torácica.

“Meu Deus, tudo isso é sangue?”

Ele ouviu uma voz feminina gritar. Ele só podia ver pés e pernas pairando incertos ao redor.

Seu corpo estava formigando e só piorou quando ele se deu conta de que aquilo não fora uma pedrada. O cabelo dele estava pegajoso como se estivesse encharcado em mel, agarrado em um lado de seu rosto. Um fio de sangue atingiu seus lábios. Ele começou a hiperventilar e por fim apagou.

Na ambulância ele ouviu distante alguém dizer que tinham entrado em contato com os pais dele. Mas não parecia ele ali. Parecia um sonho e ele se esforçou para acordar. Uma hora ele ia acordar e sua mãe ia brigar por ele estar andando descalço pela casa. E ele ia tomar um copo de leite e assistir seu desenho favorito.

Foggy fechou os olhos e sonhou. Estava tudo claro de mais em sua casa quando ele desceu a escada. Estava silencioso quando uma mão lhe entregou um copo de leite. Era Greg sorrindo com os braços estendidos para ele. A última coisa que ele sentiu foi o gosto de sangue quando ele olhou para o copo cheio do liquido espesso e vermelho e o copo caiu de suas mãos espalhando sangue por todos seus pés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gregory é uma pessoa que realmente existe no mundo real e 97% do que foi escrito sobre ele é verdade.


	20. Meu inimigo, por favor, fique perto de mim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy conhece a "família" de Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen pode parecer bastante insuportável, mas eu garanto que as coisas vão mudar.  
> Foggy também é bastante infantil e inseguro. Mas fiquem comigo, ele tem seus motivos e eu prometo que as coisas vão melhorar.
> 
> Há também uma cena bastante quente nesse capítulo. A primeira vez deles! Se isso te parecer desagradável, você pode escolher parar de ler assim que eles chegam no apartamento de Matt.
> 
> Deixe-me saber o que você pensa!
> 
> Ah! E esse capítulo marca também o fim do POV Matt/Foggy. Os próximos capítulos serão apenas do ponto de vista de Foggy e posteriormente veremos o ponto de vista de Matt e vamos descobrir finalmente o que vem passado naquela cabecinha linda.

A vida passa surpreendentemente rápido.

E parece que as coisas boas passam ainda mais rápido. Os bons e poucos momentos de uma vida sofrida passam num piscar de olhos.

E naquele exato dia era o aniversário dele.

Anna pediu para Matt leva-lo a algum lugar e voltar apenas no início da noite. E logicamente, ele desconfiou que tivesse algo a sua espera quando ele voltasse.

Fazia um tempo que ele não queria mais festas. Embora mais um ano de vida constituísse em vitória, para ele, era uma maldição. Mais um ano relembrando os abusos em completo silêncio. Todas as dores e dependência... e a tendência poderia ser piorar. Poderia.

Porque toda essa amargura foi antes de Matt.

Não que os traumas e as dores tivessem cessado, mas Matt iluminou sua vida e agora ele estava feliz. Estar com Matt transformava toda dor e sofrimento em um coadjuvante sem importância.

Então Matt o pegou cedo em casa, tomaram café em família - a nova família de Matt – e depois chamou um táxi. A senhora Nelson havia aceitado Matt como parte de sua família com bastante facilidade. Ela até fez sua receita especial de caçarola em um jantar de sábado porque, segundo ela, Matt estava muito magricela e pálido. Mas Theo, Theo continuava o olhando com desconfiança. Aparentemente, ele não havia dito nada sobre o que ele viu naquela noite no apartamento para o irmão.

Esse era a primeira vez que eles saíam jutos fora os encontros clandestinos e sessões de beijos e mãos desesperadas na cozinha do Centro de Reabilitação.

Partiu o coração de Anna ver como seu filho estava radiante, ansioso, porém leve com o fato de não precisar esconder seu relacionamento e finalmente poder sair com Matt como o casal que eles eram. Foggy tentava esconder o sorriso e animação por estar saindo com Matt, ele era um homem crescido afinal, não um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. E isso só deixava o peito de Anna ainda mais apertado.

Foggy exalava animação. Matt podia jurar que ele tinha a intenção de dar pulinhos na cadeira de rodas ao seu lado, até o carro diminuir gradativamente a velocidade, virando uma esquina e Foggy conhecia aquela rua.

“Por que você me trouxe aqui Matt? Você sabe que eu não sou católico.” Foggy soou desanimado e rabugento à medida que o táxi estacionava em frente a Igreja de Matt. Pelo som levemente abafado de sua voz, Matt teve certeza que ele estava forçando uma careta de desgosto infantil. Foggy birrento era sempre divertido e Matt sorriu por isso.

Era um domingo de manhã. Um belo começo de dia. O céu estampava um azul claro e o sol raiava em meio a um frio agradável. 

“Você não precisa ser católico para agradecer a Deus por ter bênçãos na vida, Fog.” Matt disse estendendo duas notas dobradas para o taxista. Foggy revirou os olhos. O taxista saiu do carro e acionou a rampa traseira, então Matt pode retirar Foggy do taxi com segurança.

Ele não podia ver Matt empurrando sua cadeira, mas ele praticamente podia sentir o rosto do homem se esticando em um sorriso largo e satisfeito.

“E além disso, - Matt continuou – se você não se sentir confortável, podemos pular a parte das orações e você pode conhecer o orfanato onde eu cresci. Tudo bem?”

“Tudo bem Matt. Eu só espero que eles não me olhem estranho. Quero dizer, seu padre sabe que nós somos...” 

“Ninguém vai fazer isso.” Matt afirmou firmemente e se posicionou na frente dele agarrando sua mão mais sensível, a direita. E Foggy apertou em retorno com toda a força que tinha. “Mas se você quiser ficar e orar junto comigo eu ficarei muito feliz.” Matt deu aquele sorriso depreciativo que era sua marca registrada e a única coisa que Foggy pode fazer era se derreter e sorrir de volta.

Ele sentiu o exato momento do engate da respiração de Foggy e o salto em seu coração assim que eles entraram pela rampa lateral da Igreja. Ele ouviu o farfalhar do cabelo dele roçando suas orelhas ao passo que ele movia a cabeça para observar os detalhes daquele lugar imponente. Ele podia apreciar cada detalhe e se maravilhar com aquilo. Cada vitral de cores vermelhas, amarelas e outras cores radiantes em seu devido lugar. Ocasionalmente ele engolia algo duro de volta para dentro de sua garganta. Ele estava verdadeiramente emocionado. O cheiro das velas queimando invadiram os sentidos de Matt à medida que eles se aproximavam do altar. Matt podia apreciar sua igreja também, mas de uma forma diferente. Ele sentiu uma pontada de inveja de Foggy, - que não queria estar ali - por estar se deleitando mais do que ele. Foggy abriu a boca maravilhado e Matt ouviu o leve engolir de respiração seguido do som de um lamber de lábios.

“Não era assim que eu me lembrava desse lugar. Para mim, era bem mais assustador.” Ele falou um pouco alto de mais e sua voz ecoou pela Igreja quase vazia. Ele estremeceu envergonhado.

“Viu só? E você nem pegou fogo por pisar em solo sagrado, seu herege.” Matt sussurrou no ouvido dele. E Foggy sorriu de volta e virou a cabeça a tempo de seus lábios encostarem-se levemente na mandíbula de Matt.

Matt sentiu que Foggy estava mais relaxado. Normalmente as pessoas tem esse tipo de reação antes de entrar numa Igreja. Então, ele sabia que eventualmente Foggy passaria a agir naturalmente.

Diversas vezes, ele havia dito a Matt que Deus havia se esquecido dele e Matt nuca conseguia ter argumentos convincentes para fazê-lo pensar o contrário. Matt sabia da voz venenosa no interior da mente de Foggy que lutava para destruir qualquer vestígio de fé que ele podia ter. As vezes Matt passava uma sessão de fisioterapia inteira contando as razões pelas quais Foggy poderia ser grato e sobre como Deus estava cuidando dele todos os dias. Ele até citava textos da Bíblia e tudo mais. Mas Foggy sempre tinha um “então por quê?” na manga. Matt disse a ele um dia que ele teria sido o melhor advogado de Nova York. Eles tinham longos debates por vezes até divertidos que Matt tomava o devido cuidado para não ir para um caminho mais obscuro por abordar temas que ambos tentavam esquecer, e Foggy acabar se deprimindo ainda mais. Até finalmente ele jogar em Matt um rápido e sem sentido “Matt, me ensina a rezar?”. E bem, pegou Matt de surpresa para dizer o mínimo um pedido tão espontâneo e repentino. Mas ele achou melhor não perguntar as razões de Foggy.

Matt achou que Foggy não levaria a sério, que explodiria em risos e isso claro, seria um pouco irritante. Por isso, foi uma alegre surpresa quando ele sentiu que Foggy estava com o rosto firme, olhos apertados e sobrancelhas juntas, enquanto Matt orava junto a ele. Matt orou por ele e por eles dois. Matt segurou firme as duas mãos do homem que amava e se demorava nas palavras absorvendo as reações dele. Os rápidos acenos de cabeça em concordância e como ele mordia os lábios e dizia um fraco “sim” a cada sentença terminada. Ele até disse amém. E Matt percebeu que seu coração era 100% sincero. Foi bom. Matt sentiu que ele estava mais leve.

Mas não era o objetivo de Matt, incentivá-lo a ser Católico praticante como ele. Ele sabia que esse era um fardo pesado de mais para ser carregado.

Ironicamente, era Foggy que vivia incentivando Matt a se confessar. Pois ele concordava e acreditava que esse lado de Matt era importante para ele não sucumbir à loucura de uma vida dupla. Ele pedia para Matt rezar por ele todas as noites antes de dormir. E Matt sabia que ele estava falando sério.

Mas no fundo, Matt sabia que Foggy não estava preparado para ir a Igreja com ele. Não era a religião em si que ele se opunha, mas o ambiente cheio de pessoas julgadoras que incomodavam o Foggy. E Matt sentiu que estava sendo um pouco injusto com Foggy por leva-lo a um lugar no qual ele não se sentia a vontade, mesmo que para o seu bem. Mas era importante que Foggy conhecesse essa parte da vida de Matt se eles pretendiam viver juntos um dia. Afinal, Matt já conhecia grande parte da família de Foggy, Foggy poderia conhecer as poucas coisas familiares na vida de Matt também.

Foggy sabia que Matt nunca deixaria sua fé, religião e toda coisa da Bíblia de lado e que eventualmente teria que ir com ele a uma missa.

Então, apesar de tudo, foi uma iniciação sem nenhuma tragédia. Se a Igreja fosse sempre tranquila assim, ele não via nenhum problema em vez por outra dar as caras por lá.

Por ser bem cedo, haviam poucas pessoas sentadas nos bancos. Quatro mulheres espalhadas ao redor, rezando baixinho e um homem sentado ao lado de uma mulher. Os sons de lamurios se misturavam e Matt achou melhor não se concentrar em nenhum deles. Mas ele sentiu que o homem os olhava fixamente e eventualmente a mulher passou a os encarar também. Ele sentiu a mulher encher os pulmões e dizer algo no ouvido do homem e ambos sorriram tristemente um sorriso cocho.

“Podemos nos casar aqui?” Foggy falou um pouco alto de mais em tom de diversão, mas seu coração deu uma batida mais forte ao perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer.

“Você está me propondo?” Matt perguntou com um sorriso largo.

“Quero dizer, se a igreja não se opuser a isso.” Ele concluiu com um sorriso travesso e sem graça para Matt e ao mesmo tempo para o casal que os olhava.

O riso de Foggy foi cortado quando o casal se levantou e passando por eles, saíram da Igreja. Os sons das passadas de saltos e solas grossas de botinas de operário desaparecendo do campo de audição de Matt.

“Você--você conhece essas pessoas?” Matt perguntou.

“Não Matt, eles só ficaram me olhando estranho.”

Ambos se demoraram apenas mais um pouco olhando para a porta da Igreja, como se esperassem o casal voltar.

“Vamos apenas fazer o que você veio fazer aqui e dar o fora?” Foggy pediu. Ele soou desanimado e totalmente desconfortável mais uma vez.

“Esse é ele afinal.” Uma voz feminina surgiu da lateral da Igreja e mais uma vez Matt sentiu a tensão em Foggy.

Uma freira pequena andou até eles com passos lentos e as mãos para trás.

“Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Franklin.” Ela estendeu a mão e Foggy apertou a mandíbula.

Depois de um momento ele estendeu a mão direita e ela apertou. Seus dedos menores (o anelar e o mínimo) eram torcidos para dentro da palma, mas ele tinha sensibilidade e força necessária para apertar a mão dela de volta.

“Você é...” Foggy questionou apertando os olhos para ela.

“Irmã Margaret.” Ela lhe respondeu e retornou a mão dele gentilmente em seu colo. “Não sabia que vocês viriam hoje Matthew. Como vocês tem passado?”

“Eu estou muito bem irmã, e o Foggy como você pode ver,” Matt colocou a mão no ombro dele. “está melhor a cada dia. Não é mesmo Foggy?”

Foggy abafou uma risada pela total falta de jeito de Matt de interação e percebeu que Matt mudava de um pé para o outro e colocou uma mão na cintura. Ele conhecia aquele homem o suficiente para saber que ele não estava a vontade com aquela mulher. A freira apenas acenou com a cabeça.

“Bem, nós viemos rezar, mas já estávamos indo embora.” Foggy a informou com um sorriso do gato de Cherhire.

Magg olhou para Foggy, depois para Matt e voltou a encarar Foggy que visivelmente não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar ali.

“Se me permite Matthew, eu gostaria de mostrar ao seu _amigo_ (ela deu ênfase na palavra amigo e Foggy estremeceu. Matt apenas bufou revirando os olhos. Cristo) as intermediações. Ele parece que está precisando de um café também.”

“Café será ótimo. Matthew?” Foggy zombou.

Matt encarou Mag por um bom momento antes de se virar e se sentar em direção ao altar.

“Eu não posso acreditar que você e um monte de freiras praticamente criaram ele! Quero dizer, ele é não impulsivo e tem uma paixão por essa cidade que queima dentro dele. Ele é especial. Carinhoso. Mas ele tem uma raiva que às vezes me assusta. Eu tenho medo do que ele possa fazer com ele mesmo.” Foggy disse entusiasmado. Falar sobre Matt tão abertamente era libertador. O café com leite estava bom. Foggy pousou a xicara devagar com movimento medido. Ele ainda tinha muito medo de provocar algum acidente com seu braço recém-funcional.

Magg concordou com o olhar distante. Havia algo naqueles olhos e expressão levemente carrancuda que eram familiares a Foggy.

Ela o conduziu por entre a cozinha. Mostrou alguns quartos do orfanato e por fim, pararam em uma quadra onde alguns pequenos corriam e gritavam acompanhados de uma freira mais jovem.

Mas foi o que Foggy viu ao fundo da quadra que encheu os olhos dele de lágrimas.

Havia um garotinho, loiro assim como ele. E assim como ele, estava sentado a uma cadeira de rodas. E havia uma freira sentada ao lado dele, essa parecia ser ainda mais que todas as outras freiras, na casa dos vinte, e eles estava compartilhando fones de ouvido e vendo algo em um tablete. Ambos sorriam e cantavam alto. O garotinho elevava sua cabeça o mais alto que podia e cantava com toda a sua voz. Era como se Foggy estivesse se vendo em uma versão pura.

Foggy secou seus olhos com as costas da mão.

“Ele está aqui para a adoção?” Ele perguntou.

“Noah? Não, não. Os pais dele precisam trabalhar em tempo integral para bancar os tratamentos dele, por isso eles o deixam aqui. Eles estavam na Igreja.” Magg disse se sentando ao lado de Foggy em um dos bancos de cimento.

Então algo clicou em Foggy. O casal que o olhava.

“Eu os vi. Mas honestamente?” Foggy disse desviando sua atenção do menino para encarar a freira. “Eles estavam me olhando estranho e eles têm um filho como eu... Como...”

Ele viu os olhos da freira brilharem e um sorriso se formou no rosto dela. Ela tinha algumas rugas ao redor dos olhos parecidas com... não não....Foggy afastou o pensamento mundano.

“Você! Você é a resposta de Deus para as orações deles!” Ela exclamou quase pulando do acento e colocou uma mão pequena e magra em cima da dele. “Assim que eles o trouxeram aqui pela manhã, eles me perguntaram se era possível uma pessoa com tantas limitações quanto o filho deles ser realmente feliz. E se eles ouviram o que eu ouvi, você falando de casamento para Matt, eles tiveram a certeza que sim. As limitações de um deficiente físico não são impedimento para ter uma vida feliz e satisfatória.”

“Puta merda, eu falei tão alto assim? Desculpa.” Foggy estremeceu com o olhar de reprovação dela. “Eu achei que eles estavam apenas me julgando. Você sabe. Um casal de deficientes dentro de uma Igreja é quase uma piada pronta. Mas isso? Ser usado para algo tipo um milagre? Isso é totalmente novo.” Foggy começou a respirar pesadamente, maravilhado.

“Para você ver como a vida nunca cansa de nos surpreender e que cada dia é único e cheio de bênçãos.” Ela exclamou.

“E pensar que um dia eu pensei em desistir dela.” Foggy disse distantemente. Era fácil se abrir para ela. 

“Morrer?” Megg perguntou surpreendida e Foggy não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça uma vez. Megg se aproximou e o olhou nos olhos. “Filho, todos nós temos motivos para continuar e para desistir. Basta pesar os dois e você vai ver que sempre vale mais a pena viver. Não importa, o que quer que você tenha passado, agora, sua vida é uma dádiva. Um presente que você tem e que pode compartilhar com quem te ama e com quem você ama.”

Foggy a olhou por um longo tempo e sorriu.

“Obrigado.”

A próxima parada foi em pequeno e charmoso restaurante Italiano de esquina.

Ali, Matt disse a ele que havia uma amiga que ele gostaria de apresentar-lhe.

A loira, lindíssima por sinal, acenou de uma mesa do lado de fora. Matt sentiu a pele de Foggy esquentar e o coração dele bater mais forte. Perfeitamente aceitável. Afinal, se tratava de Karen Page. Matt sabia que ela era extremamente atraente. Mas não era só por estar atraído que Foggy teve essas reações.

“Então, você é o famoso Foggy Nelson.” Ela se levantou ajeitando a saia e deu um beijo na bochecha dele e outro em Matt, cumprimentando-os. Foggy ficou levemente desconcertado com a naturalidade da moça.

“O primeiro e o único. O-o que vocês andam falando sobre mim?” Foggy conseguiu falar pela graça de Deus. Por que do jeito que a moça e Matt sorriram para a falta de jeito dele, era bem capaz de ela ter os mesmos sentidos esquisitos que Matt. Ou estar lendo a mente dele. 

“Ele só fala de você quase o tempo todo.” Karen disse e ao se sentar novamente, o cabelo dela caiu sedosamente sobre seu rosto angelical.

“Foggy, essa é a Karen Page.” Matt os apresentou assim que posicionou Foggy ao lado da parede de tijolinhos e se sentou ao lado dele.

Karen Page. A garota que havia ligado para Matt e fez com que ele largasse Foggy no meio de uma conversa para socorrê-la. A amiga dele. A ex. Ele deu um sorriso trêmulo, porém corajoso.

“Muito prazer Senhorita Page.”

Uma onda súbita de auto-aversão o tingiu e ele se sentiu pequeno. Karen e Matt juntos pareciam supermodelos. Eles tinham uma química e Foggy havia percebido isso antes mesmo de saber quem Karen era. Ele se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido entre os dois que fez com que não desse certo. Foggy fez uma nota mental para perguntar isso a Matt posteriormente. Se Matt não tinha dado certo com uma mulher como aquela, (engraçada, carismática, educada e linda, uma deusa) como daria certo com uma pessoa incompleta como ele? Ele deu uma boa olhada em Karen (que tagarelava com Matt algo sobre suas investigações e sorria balançando os cabelos) e sorriu para si. Impossível.

Matt sentiu Foggy mastigando o lábio inferior.

“Não é mesmo, meu amor?” Ele perguntou.

“Mm?”

Matt pegou a mão dele e deu um beijo, permanecendo de mãos dadas.

“Desculpa Matt, eu não ouvi.” Foggy o informou.

“Eu havia dito a Karen que você tem evoluído bem.”

“Sim sim. Graças a você.” E se inclinou para que Matt lhe desse um beijo rápido e Karen fez um “Awww”.

Mas não demorou muito para a conversa mudar de assunto enquanto Foggy observava distraidamente o tráfego na rua.

“...você tem visto ele?” Matt perguntou a Karen em um tom incrédulo de reprovação.

“Não, não. Já faz algum tempo. Desde aquele dia da explosão no armazém.” Ela o informou com um gesto de cabeça que a fez parecer ainda mais adorável.

Mas o olhar implacável dela lembrou-o de Rosalind. Elas se dariam bem, ele pensou.

Foggy apenas ouvia como expectador revezando o olhar de um para o outro. Claramente deslocado. Deus. A vontade dele era encostar a cabeça na mesa e ficar ali quietinho e invisível. Era irracional e infantil. Mas poxa, ele não conseguia se sentir de outra forma.

Ocasionalmente ele dava um sorriso aguado para mostrar que ele estava envolvido no assunto dos dois. Dos dois. Eles tinham uma vida juntos antes de Foggy aparecer. Uma vida, caramba! Não isso que ele e Matt têm agora. Um namoro quase adolescente.

“Foggy. Sinto cheiro de flores.” Matt inclinou a cabeça como um cão farejador assim que sentiu uma silhueta feminina se aproximando com uma cesta de flores.

“Sim,é uma...”

“É uma florista que está passando nas mesas oferecendo rosas.” Karen exclamou entusiasmada dando pulinhos na cadeira acolchoada e batendo palmas.

Foggy apertou os olhos pra ela. Ela era adoravelmente insuportável. Ele pensou azedo.

“Rosas para a sua namorada, moço?” A garota perguntou, dirigindo-se a Matt.

“Sim, por favor.”

A florista pegou uma rosa do cesto e entregou a Karen, que por sua vez sorriu um sorriso amarelo afundando os ombros.

Então Matt, estendeu a mão e retirou uma rosa do cesto, a mais vermelha e mais perfeita e a entregou para Foggy e deu-lhe um beijo de lábios fechados.

Foggy sorriu afeiçoado.

“Oh, me desculpe pelo equivoco rapazes.” Disse a florista, mas ela estava sorrindo com simpatia para os dois.

E Karen devolveu a rosa. Não fazia sentido ela ter algo tão significativo. Ela sentiu como se estivesse infiltrada em uma memória que não lhe cabia. Esse era o momento deles dois. E ela viu que Matt estava feliz pela primeira vez desde que eles se conheceram. Ela ficou feliz por ele. 

“Então, vamos comer?” Ela interrompeu o olhar apaixonado de Foggy e Matt sorriu abaixando a cabeça.

“Você estava com ciúmes! Jura?” Matt acusou de forma divertida assim que abriu a porta de seu apartamento e parou com Foggy no corredor para pendurar seus casacos.

Era mais uma e esperançosamente a última parada surpresa do dia.

"E eu não tinha motivos, Senhor Simpatia?" Foggy o provocou e Matt mostrou-lhe a língua. Tão maduro.

“Então é aqui sua batcaverna. Eu esperava algo um pouco mais...um pouco menos...” Foggy torceu os lábios ao perceber o quão triste o apartamento de Matt era. Faltava vida.

“Um pouco mais de vida e menos sem graça. Eu sei.” Matt afirmou quando parou na sala.

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Matt. Não fique chateado.”

“Eu não fico.” Matt sorriu e foi em direção a pia e encheu um copo de agua e depois de beber, encheu novamente para Foggy.

“Mas é um apartamento bem espaçoso, deve ser caro.” Foggy disse olhando ao redor com o copo em mão, deu um gole e entregou a Matt que fez uma careta por ele ter bebido tão pouco.

“Na verdade esse é um lugar que ninguém queria, devido às luzes.” Ele colocou o copo na mesa de centro e acenou para as placas que a noite brilhariam com luzes de neon. “E tecnicamente, esse é um dos benefícios de não poder ver.” Matt concluiu com um sorriso depreciativo. E um silêncio se estendeu entre eles. Matt pigarreou interrompendo o processo de mastigação de lábio de Foggy.

“Você--você quer conhecer o restante do apartamento?”

“Eu? Sim...claro que sim Matt.”

O apartamento era apenas espaçoso, mas não era tão bem ambientado assim. Por isso, o primeiro lugar que Matt o levou foi seu quarto. Ambos tinham a mesma ideia em mente. 

Era um quarto claro. Parecia pacífico. Foggy podia dizer com certeza que era o cômodo mais bonito de todo o apartamento de Matt. E houve mais silêncio entre eles. Até Matt o levantar da cadeira e o deitar gentilmente na cama.

“É uma boa cama.” Foggy disse nervosamente. “Definitivamente uma cama muito agradável.” Ele ficou repentinamente sério olhando o rosto de Matt que também estava sério. Então Matt tirou os óculos e os colocou em cima do criado mudo.

“Matt...” Foggy sussurrou. “Eu quero.”

Matt sentiu o coração de Foggy bater tão alto que foi impossível resistir ao impulso de colocar a mão em seu peito. Com a mão estabelecida ali, Matt sentia todo o corpo de Foggy vibrar no ritmo daquelas batidas tão desesperadas. Matt se sentou na beirada da cama. Passando a mão no peito de Foggy para acalmá-lo.

“Nós não precisamos Foggy.” Matt disse calmamente, ainda traçando o peito de Foggy e sentindo o coração dele se acalmar aos poucos.

“Não precisamos, mas eu quero. Por favor? Eu quero você. Mas eu vou entender se você não me quiser.”

Matt se inclinou e o beijou e o coração de Foggy se acalmou completamente.

Matt o beijou lentamente. Mordeu o queixo e chupou formando uma leve contusão ali. Raspando sua língua na barba que começava a apontar. Ele logo se estabeleceu em cima do corpo de Foggy com as pernas em cada lado dele.

Matt capturou as duas mãos de Foggy e elevou os braços dele acima da cabeça dele. Os sons agradáveis que saiam de sua garganta eram como uma melodia nos ouvidos de Matt. Era inspirador. Foggy estava ofegante e perseguia a boca de Matt, faminto por mais.

“Vamos com calma.” Disse Matt sem fôlego e se levantando. Deixando Foggy desesperado com os braços erguidos na cama.

Então com um movimento rápido, Matt se livrou de sua camisa e se deliciou com o engate na respiração de Foggy e como sua boca salivou.

“Eu quero te tocar.” Ele pediu.

Matt pegou as duas mãos de Foggy e as guiou até seu abdômen. As mãos de Foggy estavam frias e Matt sabia que a mão direta de Foggy tinha mais sensibilidade que a esquerda. Matt sentiu os olhos de Foggy o encarando e ouviu o som do braço esquerdo de Foggy cair no colchão, ao passo que a mão direita descia em direção onde mais lhe interessava.

“Você está duro...” Foggy disse timidamente em um sussurro e ao mesmo tempo tocava Matt.

E saber que isso tudo era por ele, qua Matt o amava e o desejava como homem, encheu o coração dele de uma emoção nunca antes vivida.

Não foi difícil sair de suas roupas. Matt tirou as de Foggy primeiro e depois, em uma demonstração exagerada e ridícula de strip-tease, tirou o restante das suas. Fazendo Foggy gargalhar.

O pênis de Matt era simplesmente perfeito. Rosado, não muito grande. O tamanho ideal. Foggy teve que forçar a boca a se fechar.

“Deus, você é lindo.” Foggy disse assim que Matt se posicionou em cima dele novamente. E se sentiu mal por ficar feliz por Matt não poder ver como ele era de verdade.

Matt apenas balançou a cabeça e o beijou, alcançando a gaveta da cômoda e tirando alguns itens de lá. Camisinha e lubrificante. Ele esguichou uma quantidade generosa na mão e com a outra, ele alcançou um travesseiro, o colocando em baixo de Foggy. E gentilmente ele afastou cada uma de suas pernas. Foggy lambeu os lábios ansiosamente.

De repente o quarto ficou silencioso. Apenas os sons de suas respirações. Era como se eles se comunicassem por telepatia. Matt sabia exatamente o que Foggy precisava sem ele precisar dizer uma só palavra.

A sensibilidade era quase fantasma quando Matt inseriu o primeiro dedo lentamente. E Foggy não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela visão. Matt estava com o dedo em movimentos lentos e contínuos entrando e saindo dele. Foggy estava hipnotizado.

Então ele sentiu algo e gemeu alto.

“Oh merda. O que foi isso?” Ele ofegou revirando os olhos.

“Sua próstata.” Matt sorriu e tocou de novo. Transando com ele agora com dois dedos. E isso fez o pau de Foggy reagir.

Após colocar o terceiro dedo, Matt se abaixou para chupar o pênis de Foggy que já estava meio duro e escorrendo. Coordenando os movimentos. Foggy gemia e ofegava. Bêbado de prazer.

Quando ele estava pronto, Matt tirou os dedos e se sentou em seus calcanhares colocando o preservativo. Foggy se maravilhou com aquela imagem. Ele queria tirar uma foto e eternizar o momento. Ele estava ao mesmo tempo, maravilhado com seu próprio pênis apenas meio duro, reagindo àquelas sensações. Ele nunca tinha sentido prazer a esse ponto em toda a sua vida.

Então Matt empurrou para dentro. E ficou um tempo parado para Foggy se acostumar com ele ali. Foggy segurou a respiração e olhou para Matt assustado. Era tudo muito novo. E intenso. 

“Matty. Você pode” Ele engoliu. “Você pode se mexer?”

Matt estabeleceu um ritmo suave, pois ele sentiu que estava bom para ambos. O quarto estava claro e Foggy podia ver seus corpos nus nitidamente e Matt dentro dele. Matt era gentil e o beijava por todos os lugares que ele conseguia alcançar. E dizia elogios para Foggy. O quão bem ele estava indo. E o quanto ele o adorava. E o quanto ele estava quente, perfeito e apertado ao redor dele. Só para ele. 

Até que ele sentiu que Foggy estava chorando. Lágrimas escorrendo dos cantos de seus olhos deixando os cabelos dele levemente molhados.

E Matt congelou.

“Fog, eu--eu te machuquei?” Matt perguntou preocupado passando o dedo indicador sobre o rastro de lágrima.

“Não Matty. Você é um príncipe. É só que... eu nunca tive isso que eu estou tendo agora, com você. Eu te amo. Obrigado...por me amar.” A voz dele saiu fanha e emocionada e Matt, sem pensar duas vezes, passou o braço pelas costas dele e os ergueu. De modo que estavam sentados.

Matt deu-lhe um beijo profundo com a mão segurando a sua nuca, despenteando os seus cabelos.

“Eu também te amo.” Matt disse entre beijos, língua e saliva.

E como era esperado, Foggy não aguentou muito tempo e gozou com um gemido rouco. Derramando sua libertação por cima dele e caindo algumas gotas em Matt.

E foi questão de segundos para Matt ser dominado por toda aquela explosão de cheiros e sentidos. Foi inebriante. E ele gozou agarrando Foggy com força.

Demorou um tempo para Foggy se reconectar ao mundo real depois do orgasmo. E Matt o deitou na cama, rolando de lado com ele, com todo cuidado para não machucá-lo.

“Eu vou tirar okay?” Matt o avisou e Foggy mal teve forças para acenar com a cabeça.

Ele estava exausto. Foram anos de prazer reprimidos sendo libertos com tanta força que fez com que ele perdesse a visão por alguns segundos.

Quando ele voltou a si. Matt estava vestido em suas boxes pretas e se aproximou dele, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

“Vou preparar um banho para você. Precisamos voltar para sua casa.” Matt disse baixinho para que ele não despertasse assustado. Foggy apenas grunhiu levemente confuso e Matt foi até o banheiro.

Lá, ele ligou a água na banheira recém instalada e ao se levantar, se apoiou na pia.

Não havia reflexo de si mesmo para ver no espelho, ainda assim, Matt suspirou.

“O que você esta fazendo Matt Murdock? O que você está fazendo...” Ele perguntou para si mesmo.


	21. Nada aconteceu da maneira que nós planejamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Às vezes os sonhos não se realizam  
> Eu estava assustado aquela noite quando eu encontrei você  
> Bem eu fiquei paciente e eu fiquei amável  
> Dizendo para você não se apressar
> 
> Então quando estou andando estrada abaixo e me sentindo bem  
> Não posso compreender as coisas que você faz  
> Nada aconteceu da maneira que nós planejamos  
> Você ainda é meu bebê e eu ainda sou seu homem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título tirado dessa música. [Griffin House - Better Than Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4GYqDfOzMA)  
> Você pode ouvi-la enquanto lê.

Foggy se viu despertando pelo som de água e passos. Ao abrir inteiramente os olhos ele viu Matt preparado para levanta-lo da cama. Ele sorriu e se aconchegou em Matt que se manteve em silencio.

Matt estava terrivelmente calado quando o colocou na banheira com água morna. Foggy o observou revirar os olhos. Algo que ele fazia com frequência quando estava pensando de mais. Os olhos dele giravam por todo banheiro e ocasionalmente ele piscava lentamente. Ele parecia tão cansado.

“Isso é tão relaxante.” Foggy disse com agua ate os ombros, mais para quebrar o gelo do que realmente era verdade. Matt apenas deu um sorrisinho e continuou passando a mão ensaboada pelo peito de Foggy.

Ele continuou calado enquanto secava e colocava as roupas de volta no namorado. Apenas sorrindo vez por outra por algum gracejo que Foggy fazia enquanto durava o processo. Foggy até fingiu sentir cócegas, encolhendo os ombros na altura das orelhas.

Pelo menos isso fez Matt sorrir de verdade. Aquele sorriso cheio de rugas e dentes que Foggy adorava.

“Você, hu... você deve estar mais acostumado com a cadeira de banho.” Matt falou finalmente, se abaixando para calçar as meias e os tênis de Foggy. “Me desculpe por isso.”

“Não há o que se desculpar Matt,” Foggy disse para o que ele podia ver de Matt. Uma cabeleira castanha avermelhada e a ponta de seu nariz. “Não fazia parte dos nossos planos que eu tomasse banho aqui.” Foggy deu um sorriso bobo e inclinou-se para um beijo. Mas Matt se levantou e partiu pela porta.

“Sim, eu sei.” Ele falou do outro cômodo. “Mas eu pretendo deixar esse lugar o mais acessível possível.” Ele disse voltando com um pente na mão.

Matt estava seco, plano. Soando formal de mais. E isso estava começando a dar um certo pânico em Foggy. Mas ele achou melhor não pensar no assunto. Matt provavelmente estava ouvindo seu coração trovejando preocupado em seu peito. Ele respirou lentamente para se acalmar.

“Ainda vai demorar um tempo, você sabe.” Matt continuou ao passo que penteava perfeitamente os cabelos de Foggy. “Meu salario é meio que baixo.” Ele concluiu com um sorriso de canto de boca encarando um ponto próximo ao nariz de Foggy e Foggy abriu a boca soltando um suspiro aliviado.

Talvez fosse isso que estava preocupando Matt. Talvez ele não tenha se arrependido do que eles acabaram de fazer. Talvez.

“Você não é o demônio que eles falam. Você é um anjo.” Foggy soou apaixonado e inclinou o queixo novamente na esperança de um beijo, mas Matt se esquivou andando em direção ao seu guarda-roupas.

Às vezes Foggy se esquecia que Matt era cego e que o fato de ter sentidos extras não era o suficiente para ter noção de muitas coisas ao redor. Apenas isso. Ele não estava o evitando. Não estava. Estava?

Ele tinha algo dentro da mão apertada em um punho quando voltou.

“Eu, hu. Eu comprei isso para você. Feliz aniversário.” Matt disse nervosamente abrindo a mão e revelando um colar dourado com uma medalha. “Eu posso?” Ele perguntou já abrindo o pequeno gancho e alcançando o pescoço de Foggy. Foggy engoliu nervosamente e assentiu. “Aí está.” Matt se afastou e inclinou a cabeça como um pequeno passarinho curioso.

Foggy, maravilhado, alcançou a medalha e ergueu quase na altura dos olhos.

“Seja forte.” Foggy leu em voz baixa o que estava gravado na medalha. Ele olhou para Matt. Na parte de trás da medalha haviam alguns pontos de relevo que por um nanosegundo Foggy pensou ser algum defeito de fabricação. “Braile.” Ele afirmou em um sussurro traçando os pequenos relevos.

“Sim. Achei que daria um toque dramático você sentir essas palavras tocando seu peito.” Matt brincou e Foggy sorriu. “E eu, bem, eu sempre poderei tocar e lembrar que também preciso ser forte." Ele concluiu quase timidamente.

Ele sabia que Matt não precisava do braile para sentir com os dedos a frase cravejada ali. Mas era o sentimento por trás daquilo que tornava o presente algo tão especial. Duas metades de uma mesma moeda, com a necessidade de serem fortes em um mundo tão cruel. Os olhos de Foggy se encheram de água.

“Eu não mereço tanto Matt.” Foggy disse com a voz grossa, segurando o choro.

“É isso.” Matt afirmou um tanto duramente com as sobrancelhas erguidas. “Isso que eu quero que você pare de fazer. Escute Foggy.” Matt o virou e se sentou na cama, de modo que estava o olhando nos olhos. Ou pelo menos era essa a intenção. Ele agarrou os braços de Foggy e apertou forte, como se quisesse prende-lo ai. “Nunca mais pense que você não merece nada. Nunca mais diga isso, okay? Eu sei que o que aconteceu com você no passado foi...horrível. Eu nem posso imaginar. Mas você tem que parar de pensar em si mesmo como um fraco. Você é um sobrevivente. Você é mais forte do que pensa. Eu preciso Foggy...eu preciso que você seja forte. Esta me ouvindo?” Foggy acenou freneticamente. “Não por mim ou por sua família. Mas inteiramente por você. Você tem que ser forte. Me promete?”

“S-sim Matt eu prometo.” Foggy afirmou com os olhos arregalados e até ele sabia que isso era uma mentira descarada. Que dirá Matt.

“Você quer leva-la?” Matt o perguntou tocando a rosa que eles haviam deixado no balcão da entrada.

“Ela pode ficar. Acho que a verei mais vezes agora.” Foggy disse encarando a flor vermelha. Ironicamente, ele fora o único que havia planejado dar flores a Matt. Foggy suspirou. “O que você acha de coloca-la em um copo com água?”

Matt a pegou de maneira delicada e a deixou com Foggy enquanto voltavam para dentro do apartamento.

Encheu um copo grande com água e colocou a rosa dentro.

“Vou deixa-la aqui.” Ele a situou na janela da sala. O lugar perfeito para ela. Onde a ela brilharia na luz do dia e refletiria todas aquelas cores a noite.

Finalmente, o apartamento de Matt havia ganhado um pouco de vida.

Matt voltou a ficar estranho na volta para a casa. 

Ele ajudou Foggy a ficar confortável no banco de trás do taxi e logo após ficou do lado do taxista, enquanto ele colocava a cadeira de rodas no porta malas.

Ele tinha uma mão segurando a mão de Foggy ao longo do trajeto e passava o polegar na pele do homem distraidamente. Era uma cena triste de ser vista do ângulo de Foggy.

Eles não haviam conseguido um táxi adaptado, então qualquer um serviu, bastava ter um porta-malas espaçoso. Era trabalhoso colocar e tirar Foggy de dentro de carros, mas felizmente ele já estava mais firme e tinha mais força e autonomia nos braços. Um ponto extra para a nova cadeira de rodas que era menor e um pouco mais leve também.

“Matt, você está bem?” Foggy se viu perguntando antes que pudesse se conter.

“Eu...” Matt abriu a boca algumas vezes. “Estou bem sim Foggy.” Ele ergueu a mão de Foggy e a beijou.

Foggy engoliu a vontade de dizer “Não, você não está bem. E tem a ver comigo.” Mas ele não sabia como manejar as palavras corretamente. Então ele apenas sorriu para Matt. Um sorriso vazio.

Como era esperado, a casa dele estava cheia. Theo correu ao encontro dele abraçando-o e colocando um chapéu bobo com ponta na cabeça dele preso a um elástico fino. Havia risos e gargalhadas por todos os lados. Ocasionalmente alguém fazia alguma graça sobre o namorado dele ser maravilhoso ou como eles eram fofos juntos.

Matt estava terrivelmente desconfortável. Retirava as mãos dos bolsos apenas quando alguém o cumprimentava. Muito barulho o deixava assim. É claro. Ele não estava acostumado com essa explosão de pessoas barulhentas. Apenas isso. Tinha de ser isso.

Ele finalmente apresentou Brett a Matt.

O policial apertou os olhos para Matt enquanto apertava-lhe a mão, Foggy percebeu.

“Não dê atenção a ele. Ele adora ser do contra.” Foggy brincou com Brett que apenas bufou e se retirou.

Cantaram parabéns para ele, enquanto ele sorria sem reação.

Matt se mantinha do outro lado do quintal decorado segurando um copo de plástico na mão. Sozinho. Isolado.

“Para quem vai o primeiro pedaço?” Uma das primas perguntou enquanto ele partia uma fatia.

Ele encarou Matt por alguns segundos. Ele sabia que Matt tinha ouvido e que poderia esboçar algum interesse. Mas possivelmente ele devia estar com dor de cabeça, era tudo de mais até para ele. Ele não ia querer interagir com ninguém. Então ele resolveu deixar Matt onde estava.

“Vai para.....” ele cantarolou em suspense enquanto Theo batucava na mesa imitando um tambor. “Minha rainha!” Ele ergueu a fatia para Anna que, embora lisonjeada, ficou levemente confusa e o beijou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

“Querido, acho que Matt não esta muito bem.”

Foggy deu de ombros e cortou mais uma fatia. E a deu para Theo.

As próximas fatias? Elas não eram tão importantes assim. Ele as cortou sistematicamente, com a mente em Matt.

“Querido, estou preocupada com você.” Anna disse se aproximando de Matt no canto.

Ele apenas inclinou-se na direção dela.

“Desculpe-me Anna. Eu estou com enxaqueca.” Matt disse tocando levemente a têmpora para provar seu ponto.

“Oh eu sinto muito. Nós somos mesmo muito barulhentos, não somos?”

Matt sorriu.

“Oh aí estão vocês.” Foggy disse assim que avistou Anna praticamente puxando Matt pela mão para perto dele. Foggy disse para mãe, mas olhava para Matt.

“Matt não está se sentindo muito bem.” Ela disse. “Que tal você entrar com ele?”

“Não, tudo bem Anna. Eu vou apenas me despedir de Foggy e...Eu, hu, preciso ir.”

Anna encarou Foggy por alguns segundos e deu um tapinha no braço de Matt esboçando simpatia.

“Você não esta gostando não é?” Foggy perguntou desanimado, assim que Anna já estava longe.

“Não é isso Foggy. É que... barulho...” Matt gesticulou para si.

“Oh meu amor.” Foggy soou empático, afeiçoado. “Eu vou entender se você for.”

“Você...você tem certeza?” Matt perguntou incerto com as mãos nos bolsos. 

“É claro. Nos vemos amanhã. Não esquece do baile okay?”

“Foggy eu... como eu ia esquecer?”

Matt se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

“Amo você.” Foggy disse gentilmente.

“Pego você amanhã...as oito.” Matt disse por cima do ombro assim que virou-se e desarmou sua bengala.

Foggy mordeu o lábio e juntou as sobrancelhas assistindo Matt bater sua bengala no meio de pessoas que o olhavam em direção a saída.

Conversando com uma de suas primas, Theo seguiu Matt com os olhos e em seguida encarou Foggy.

Foggy não pode fazer nada a não ser se concentrar no seu prato de bolo e refrigerante que estavam a sua frente na mesa. Deus. Ele se sentiu tão idiota com aquele chapéu bobo na cabeça.

“Seja forte Nelson.” Ele disse para sim mesmo tocando o pingente antes de colocar um pedaço de bolo recheado de morangos na boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não tenho beta então se você ver algum erro ou algo fora do lugar, me fala nos comentários. Se você chegou até aqui e está gostando, fala nos comentários também. Isso estimula muito um escritor!


	22. O seu amor está caindo como chuva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrevi esse capítulo um pouco rápido de mais e não sei se está bom o suficiente. (Eu nunca acho bom o suficiente)  
> Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria reavisa-los que essa não é uma ficção feliz. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. E se o Foggy parece choroso e depressivo, é porque ele realmente é depressivo. Lembre-se que ele passou por traumas e que nunca buscou ajuda profissional para isso. (Pelo menos por enquanto)
> 
> Agradeço a quem ficou ate aqui lendo isso. Eu espero novamente não ofender ninguém e espero também que estejam gostando.  
> Comentem caso se sintam a vontade para me informar quaisquer erros ou algo incomum.  
> Eu também não tenho beta, o que significa que podem ter muitos erros e coisas incomuns. (Dei de ombros)

Não haveria fisio naquele dia. E isso era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Ruim, pois ele não veria Matt até a noite. E bom, pois ele realmente precisava descansar da fanfarra da comemoração.

A mente dele borbulhava com o eco das vozes de todos os membros de sua família falando todos com ele ao mesmo tempo. Era lindo, porém cansativo.

Passara da meia noite e ele estava acordado colocando o papo em dia com Brett e Bess. Até Brett se despedir e arrastar Bess com ele. Debaixo de protestos da velha senhora. Ainda havia muito licor para ser tomado, ela esbravejou. E Foggy podia jurar que ela ia começar a bater com alguma bengala - ou qualquer coisa que achasse na frente – na cabeça de Brett por ser chato.

Mas Brett era sensato. Ele percebeu que Foggy estava no limite. Com dores e com sono. Ele não conseguia se impedir de bocejar a cada frase que ele ou que outra pessoa falava.

Tinha sido um dia bom, feliz e completo, entretanto.

Foggy refez todos os passos em sua mente como se fosse algo que não havia acontecido com ele, e sim em um filme romântico.

Ele havia conhecido a gente de Matt e no final da tarde, eles finalmente, finalmente tiveram o tão sonhado sexo.

Exceto que depois disso, Matt começou a agir estranho. Ele parecia incomodado com algo. Desconfiado. Ou pode ter sido apenas impressão. Matt carregava o peso do mundo nas costas. O santo Matthew, como costumava dizer Claire. Foggy sorriu para si mesmo ao lembrar de como Claire se referia ao amigo.

Ele nunca havia sentido prazer em estar com alguém em toda a sua vida, para falar a verdade. E ele estava apavorado com a possibilidade de sentir muita dor, pois o único contato físico que ele havia tido até então, estava ligado a extrema violência e humilhação. O que não era justo com Matt ele pensar assim. Matt tinha sido um príncipe. Cauteloso, terno, carinhoso.

Fleches de lembrança o atingiam e ele sorria para si. A forma como Matt o segurou e transou com ele com toda a dignidade do mundo. E como Matt sentiu prazer em estar com uma pessoa como ele, limitada e doente... Foggy se sentiu completo e satisfeito pela primeira vez. Amado.

Ele tocou a medalha, sentindo os pequenos caroços na parte de trás e sorriu mais uma vez.

“Vocês transaram.” Theo interrompeu os pensamentos de seu irmão e se sentou na cama abruptamente.

“O-o que? Não!” Foggy exclamou entrando em pânico e Theo começou a rir.

“Cara. Você tem esse sorrisinho idiota colado na cara de quem acabou de transar. E ainda chegou aqui com o cabelo molhado! Pensa que eu nasci ontem?” Theo balançou a cabeça sorrindo. “Eu nem preciso perguntar se foi bom pra você. Pelo visto...” Theo revirou os olhos e voltou a se deitar com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Foggy apertou os olhos para ele.

“Você é tão indiscreto às vezes.”

Theo puxou o travesseiro de trás de si e jogou no irmão, acertando-lhe na cabeça.

“Ei! Agredindo um deficiente! Sério Theo?” Foggy fingiu sofrimento e Theo se levantou para pegar o travesseiro.

“ Tô zoando cara. Eu gosto de ver você feliz.” Ele afirmou se sentando novamente na cama. “E se te faz feliz estar com um cara como o Murdock...” Ele deu de ombros, cortando o restante da frase.

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” Foggy perguntou realmente preocupado dessa vez. Theo o encarou por alguns segundos.

“O que diz na medalha?” Theo se lançou para perto da cama, alcançando o pescoço de Foggy e pegando a medalha ele cantarolou. “Seja forte.” Ele leu. “Foi presente de Murdock?” Ele virou a medalha, passando a ponta do dedo indicador no detalhe em Braile.

“Theo.” Foggy insistiu. “Qual é o problema com você e Matt?”

Theo recuou novamente e voltou a se sentar com as penas dobradas na cama. Ele bufou cansado e claramente contrariado.

“Eu não deveria te falar isso, visto que não é problema meu.”

“Anda logo Theo.” Foggy se empurrou para se recostar na cabeceira da cama. Theo quase tomou um impulso para ajuda-lo. Mas seu irmão deu conta sozinho.

“Cara.” Theo lambeu os lábios e tomou uma respiração. “Você confia no Murdock?” Ele jogou essa bomba num fôlego só.

“Do que você esta falando? Claro que confio nele!” Foggy declarou.

“Quero dizer. Você acha que ele seria capaz de trair você?”

Foggy fez uma careta de nojo para ele.

“Matt? Me traindo? N-não. Ele nunca faria isso! Por que você esta falando uma coisa dessas?”

Theo começou a coçar a cabeça nervosamente. Ele nunca deveria ter abordado o assunto.

“Ah cara. Esquece. Eu nunca deveria ter dito isso.”

“Theo, pelo amor de Deus. Não me faça perder a paciência.” Foggy soou todo irmão mais velho. Mas quem ele estava enganando? Nem ele perdia a paciência e nem seria capaz de fazer nada com o irmão mais novo.

“Ta bom ta bom. Eu... é que... eu não sei como falo.”

“É só falar, caramba!” Foggy esbravejou.

“Nossa cara! Acalme-se. Eu vou falar.” Theo tomou mais um folego. “Dias atrás você esteve muito mal e eu tentei ligar pro Murdock e ele não atendeu e eu fui lá... lembra?”

“Como eu poderia esquecer isso Theo...”

“Pois então. Eu fui até o apartamento dele e...bem...” Theo coçou ainda mais a cabeça. “Ah cara... Claire estava lá com ele. Eles estavam todos suspeitos e... ela estava com uma camiseta dele na mão quando abriu a porta pra mim e ele estava sem roupa. Pronto. Satisfeito?”

Foggy piscou algumas vezes.

Ele sabia que Claire era quem costurava Matt todas as vezes que ele se dava mal nas ruas. E ela estava com Luke agora e tinha zero interesse em Matt por sinal.

Ele engasgou uma risada.

“Theo. Não. Eles são só amigos cara. Você quase me tirou do sério com isso.” Foggy balançava a cabeça sorrindo.

“Sério que você não vê nada de mais? Ou eu sou muito maldoso ou você é muito ingênuo. Não posso acreditar...” Theo se lançou no colchão e virou-se contra a parede.

Isso explicava muita coisa, agora que Foggy parou para pensar melhor. Depois daquele dia, Theo passou a ignorar a presença de Matt. Às vezes ele mal o cumprimentava quando este ia à casa deles. O sorriso de Foggy se transformou em algo sério e ele torceu o lábio. Não era justo com Matt que Theo pensasse assim dele. Foggy tocou na medalha e escorreu na cama para dormir.

“Boa noite Theo.” Foggy ofereceu a seu irmão.

“Vai pro inferno.” Theo respondeu com a voz abafada de costas e debaixo de duas camadas de edredom.

“ ** _Tcharan_**!” Theo entrou espaço de trabalho de Foggy. O pequeno quarto adjacente à loja. Foggy virou-se para encara-lo. “Olha o que eu trouxe.” Ele jogou o grande pacote de plástico em cima do sofá e abriu o zíper. Dentro, havia um smoking. Um belo traje que ele havia ajudado Foggy a escolher assim que Matt e Foggy tiveram seu primeiro encontro. “Seu grande dia chegou Cindelera.” Theo tirou da sacola um par de sapatos pretos brilhantes, colocando-os do lado da roupa e Foggy balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Ele estava sorrindo mais ultimamente.

“Idiota.” Foggy disse para o irmão, mas ainda olhava a roupa. Ele já podia se imaginar. Ele já podia imaginar como Matt estaria vestido também.

Até mesmo um saco de batatas encardido deixaria Matt elegante.

“O que você está fazendo aí?” Theo se aproximou do laptop. Havia uma página de uma joalheria fina aberta lá. “Foggy.” Ele olhou para o irmão tristemente.

“Eu sei o que você pensa sobre isso Theo. Eu sei. Você pensa que Matt não me ama. Mas eu quero fazer isso. Em breve nós vamos morar juntos e isso” Ele apontou para as joias com os olhos. “é mais do que natural. Ele me ama Theo. Nós nos amamos.”

Theo o encarou e dando dois tapinhas no ombro dele, saiu em silêncio.

“Eu não preciso que você acredite.” Foggy sussurrou para si mesmo assim que Theo fechou a porta atrás de si.

Talvez ele estivesse sonhando de mais. 

Ele olhou o traje, os sapatos e as alianças na tela do laptop. Talvez ele estivesse sonhando alto de mais. Ou talvez ele estivesse apresando algo apenas com medo de Matt escorregar pelos seus dedos, assim como ele havia feito com todos os outros relacionamentos.

Matt não parecia ser do tipo “domesticado”. Não. O que eles já tinham era especial o suficiente. E se existia um Deus, algo que ele estava começando a se acostumar com a ideia, Foggy era mais do que grato por Ele ter feito alguém como Matt Murdock se interessar por ele. Foggy sacudiu a cabeça na tentativa de afastar o pensamento. Matt havia dito a ele para parar de se diminuir. Ele merecia estar com Matt, tanto quanto Matt merecia alguém como ele.

“Toc toc.” Greg colocou a cabeça no quarto e uma onde de nostalgia de repente atingiu Foggy.

“Oh olá.” Ele disse com um grande sorriso no rosto. Greg sempre vinha acompanhado de uma onda de felicidade e um rastro de um sentimento refrescante.

Greg entrou e afastando o smoking, sentou-se no velho sofá gasto, ao lado dele, Foggy virou a cadeira para ficar de frente ao amigo.

“Eu estava almoçando e pedi ao seu irmão para ver você. Não estou te atrapalhando, estou?” Ele olhou para o terno e para o laptop aberto na pagina das alianças na mesa ao lado e seus olhos montaram um quebra-cabeça mental. “Eu não acredito! Quem finalmente vai fazer de você um homem de família?” Greg inclinou a cabeça adoravelmente.

Foggy soltou uma gargalhada. “Oh não não. Pelo menos por enquanto. Essas roupas são para um baile mais tarde.”

Greg se aproximou da tela do laptop. “São alianças muito bonitas, no entanto. E caras também.” Ele assobiou. “Você não me disse que seu coração estava ocupado.” Greg se recostou com os braços estendidos no encosto do sofá parecendo despreocupado e jovial, mas havia algo no tom da sua voz... Foggy apertou os olhos.

“Não achei relevante na época.” Foggy deu de ombros. “Além do mais, nós meio que nos tornamos oficiais há pouco tempo.”

Greg o encarou por um momento. “Entendi. Mas você me pareceu meio chateado quando entrei. Ou é apenas impressão minha?”

“É só que...” Foggy apertou os olhos olhando para longe e suspirou. Ele confiava em Greg apesar de ele ser quase um estranho vindo do passado. “Você acha que alguém seria capaz de gostar de mim assim, como eu sou?”

Greg piscou algumas vezes.

“Você quer dizer com limitações, ou você é algum tipo de mau caráter e eu não estou sabendo?” Greg girou a mão em um círculo para fazer seu ponto.

“Greg, você sabe o que eu quero dizer.” Foggy insistiu tristemente.

Greg o olhou por um longo momento e inclinou o rosto para o lado.

“Não é difícil se apaixonar por você Foggy.” Ele disse eventualmente. E ele falou isso como se fosse a verdade mais natural do mundo. E o jeito que ele olhou para Foggy, caramba. Foggy agradeceu aos céus por Greg não ter os sentidos estranhos de Matt.

Foggy fechou a boca que tinha aberto sem sua permissão.

“Eu... uau...” Ele balbuciou.

“Agora,” Greg continuou, ignorando como as bochechas de Foggy tinham corado. “Se a pessoa com quem você está não te passa nenhum nível de segurança ou mesmo que está satisfeita em estar com você... Qual é o objetivo de estar em uma relação assim?”

“Não é isso. É que... Como eu posso dizer... Matt é incrível...” Foggy começou um pouco exasperado de mais para seus próprios ouvidos e Greg levantou uma sobrancelha zombeteira no que pareceu uma novidade Foggy estar com um homem. Uma novidade não tão inesperada pelo visto, dado o passado deles.

“Mas Theo colocou na cabeça que ele me trai.” Foggy continuou e Greg fez uma cara de espanto. “I- Isso não é verdade okay. Matt não me trai. Matt nunca faria isso. E esse não é o ponto em questão aqui.” Foggy afirmou duramente.

Greg juntou as sobrancelhas e mordeu a junta do dedo indicador.

“Se você tem tanta certeza disso, por que a neura?”

“O que eu quero dizer que o me deixa preocupado é que...Droga... eu não sei como dizer isso.” Foggy mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça.

“Você não precisa...” Greg se inclinou para ele.

Mas Foggy precisava por para fora o pensamento que o estava sufocando.

“Como eu vou ter certeza se sou suficiente para ele, se constantemente as pessoas me lembram de que ele sempre vai me trair por eu não ser o suficiente para ele?” Foggy afirmou desesperadamente.

“Seu irmão também te disse isso, ou isso é o que você pensa?”

Foggy baixou a cabeça.

“Me desculpe por estar jogando essas coisas em você.” Ele disse soando pequeno e frágil ainda de cabeça baixa.

Greg se aproximou ainda mais. “Não precisa se desculpar. Eu te entendo perfeitamente. Acredite.”

Entende como? Foggy o encarou procurando algum defeito nele. Greg era quase o equivalente de Matt. Ele só não era todo músculos e treinamento ninja. Greg era corado, olhos tão azuis e sorriso perfeito. Diferente da época da faculdade, onde ele usava os cabelos curtos com ondas que o deixavam extremamente fofo, agora seus cabelos estavam cumpridos raspados nas laterais e já exibia alguns fios grisalhos. Como um homem assim poderia saber o que é se sentir pequeno e insuficiente?

 _“Você deveria agradecer a mim por estar querendo algo com você, sua putinha doente.”_ Ele ouviu a voz de Larry ecoando em sua cabeça.

“Se ele escolheu estar com você, é porque ele _quer_ estar com você. Com toda a sua bagagem extra. Às vezes é simples assim.” Greg falou ternamente, afastando uma lágrima que descia pelo rosto de Foggy.

Mas a mente de Foggy não o deixava acreditar nisso.

O coração de Foggy batia ansioso a medida que a noite se aproximava.

Ele se encarou no grande espelho do quarto e se imaginou entrando na Igreja de Matt. Ambos vestidos a caráter. A extensa família Nelson e a pequenina família de Matt espalhadas nos bancos da Igreja. Seria inesquecível.

“Você está um espetáculo querido!” Anna exclamou batendo as mãos juntas.

Foggy sorriu. “Você só diz isso porque é minha mãe.”

“Ela só diz isso porque é a verdade.” Matt disse entrando no quarto.

Foggy quase pulou da cadeira e agarrou o namorado. Ele estava simplesmente perfeito, como Foggy havia imaginado que ele estaria. Sua roupa perfeitamente alinhada. Parecia muito cara também.

“Você só diz isso porque não pode me ver.” Foggy provocou e Matt se aproximou dando-lhe um beijo casto.

“Isso não é verdade. Eu posso ver você perfeitamente e você é o ser humano mais lindo do universo.” Matt disse com uma voz grave e terna.

Anna sorriu para os dois.

Foggy não conseguia tirar os olhos de Matt. Ele estava tão apaixonado que doía e ele sentia seu peito apertar. Não cabia mais nada no peito do Foggy Nelson. Estava todo tomado por Matt Murdock.

Matt pareceu sentir isso e o encarou.

“Nosso carro está nos esperando lá fora.” Ele disse.

Com “carro”, Matt queria dizer o SUV de Claire. O carro era um pouco alto de mais e difícil para Foggy entrar, mas por dentro era espaçoso e o porta-malas coube a cadeira de rodas sem grande esforço.

“Vocês dois parecem aqueles bonequinhos que ficam em cima dos bolos de casamento.” Claire disse de trás do volante olhando para todo o movimento atrás dela.

Foggy sorriu e baixou a cabeça e Matt, Matt se manteve ocupado em prender Foggy em segurança no banco de trás. Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação com a pequena graça de sua amiga. Depois que terminou de apertar o cinto de Foggy, Matt bateu a porta e se dirigiu a porta do passageiro, ficando parado lá. Ele virou seu rosto em direção a Foggy, que obviamente estava confuso. Então ele simplesmente entrou, sentou, fechou a porta e passou o cinto em si.

Claire olhou confusa para Foggy pelo retrovisor e ele lançou o olhar para longe. Não era bem assim que ele imaginou que isso seria. Era para Matt estar lá do lado dele e ele poderia muito bem questionar isso com o próprio Matt, mas ele preferiu tentar não se preocupar com algo trivial. Afinal, não era nada de mais sentarem separados. Eles eram dois homens adultos, não dois adolescentes que precisam estar grudados um no outro para provar que se amam. Certo?

 _“O que você está fazendo Matt?”_ Ela sussurrou algo que ela pensou que somente Matt seria capaz de ouvir. Mas Foggy conseguiu ouvir também.

“Podemos ir Claire.” Matt disse em um tom frio e Claire virou a cabeça, o encarando dessa vez. Ele tinha sua bengala apertada entre as mãos, mandíbula cerrada e espinha completamente reta. Parecia esperar por uma briga a qualquer momento. Ele estava tenso até onde ela podia ver. E Foggy se encolheu no banco de trás de Matt como um pequeno filhote chutado.

Havia algumas perguntas a serem feitas. Mas elas se estabeleceram no silêncio desconfortável que pesou no ar dentro do carro.

Já tinha se passado quase uma hora de silêncio dentro do carro.

Foggy olhando a paisagem escura da noite a fora, Matt duro como uma estátua e Claire pensando se devia falar qualquer coisa ou não.

“Então” Ela se atreveu. “vocês gostariam de ouvir alguma música?” Ela perguntou interrompendo o silêncio.

“Claro!” / “Não.” Foggy e Matt disseram simultaneamente.

“Eu prefiro não. Eu preciso...” Ele lambeu os lábios. “Tenho que prestar atenção aos arredores.”

Foggy se encolheu.

“ _Madre de Dios_ , Murdock. Saia do personagem pelo menos por uma hora! Relaxe e curta a noite com seu namorado.” Claire exclamou e ligou o rádio.

Matt ergueu a cabeça e bufou como uma criança birrenta.

“Ele tem razão Claire. Deixe-o cuidar da cidade dele.” Foggy disse sombriamente.

Claire desligou o rádio e lançou um olhar torto para Matt.

A vantagem de ser um cadeirante é que na maioria das vezes, você é prioridade em lugares onde a maioria tem que esperar. Principalmente de carro.

Foggy olhou de dentro do carro as luzes douradas reluzentes, as pessoas bem elegantes e o alto e impressionante Castelo de Badeaux. Eles pararam praticamente na entrada. Um privilégio para poucos.

O Castelo era simplesmente o lugar mais bonito que Foggy já havia visto em toda sua vida. Havia luzes douradas girando e iluminando por metros a distancia por todo lugar. Colunas altas e uma extensa escada. Pode dentro devia ser muito mais bonito ainda. Parecia um sonho.

“Boa sorte com o garoto demônio.” Claire disse para Foggy enquanto Matt tirava a cadeira de rodas do porta-malas e Foggy sorriu com simpatia para ela.

O humor de Matt parecia ir de oito a oitenta em tão pouco tempo. Mas isso não iria impedir Foggy de aproveitar o presente de seu irmão.

 _“Seja forte. Não aja como um bebe chorão.”_ Foggy afirmou para si mesmo em pensamento. Se Foggy também ouvisse a Cidade clamando o tempo todo, ele também seria taciturno como Matt. Ou possivelmente pior. E Matt carregava o peso do mundo nas costas desde muito criança. Foggy suspirou.

Inferno. Ele sabia que estava justificando Matt de mais. Matt estava agindo todo estranho desde que eles transaram.

Matt tirou os óculos escuros e dobrou a bengala. Dessa forma ele podia empurrar a cadeira de rodas livremente. Ele continuou quieto exceto quando os apresentou na entrada do Castelo para a elegante hostess que estava de pé com um caderno preto aberto em suas mãos. Ela os encaminhou para uma mesa com quatro cadeiras.

“Não sabia que iríamos compartilhar a mesa com mais pessoas.” Foggy disse, elevando um pouco a voz para Matt.

O lugar já estava bastante cheio de pessoas vestidas em trajes finos. Algumas já balançavam suas taças de champanhes enquanto garçons passavam apressados no meio delas. Foggy reconheceu pelo menos um casal de atores e alguns jornalistas ao mudar sua atenção para onde os flashes das câmeras estavam vindo.

Matt se inclinou para Foggy ao lado dele. “Karen também vem com um amigo dela.” Matt disse seriamente para o espanto de Foggy.

“Sua amiga? E por que eu só fico sabendo disso agora?” Foggy gralhou indignado.

“Bem...hu... quando eu mencionei a ela sobre o baile, ela...Ela disse que também viria. Ela me disse que conseguiria uma mesa para quatro. Não imaginei que ela realmente faria isso. Espero que não seja problema para você.” Matt disse, colocando os óculos novamente.

E lá se vai a noite romântica de Foggy por água a baixo.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder a Matt se isso era problema ou não. Matt era capaz de detectar uma mentira e Foggy não queria estragar a noite mais ainda jogando na cara de Matt seu ciúme e preocupações.

“Não , tudo bem.” Ele disse em vez disso e aparentemente Matt não podia detectar uma meia verdade.

Matt começou a tamborilar com os dedos na mesa.

“Eu não menti, a propósito.” Matt disse de repente.

“Não mentiu sobre o que.” Foggy perguntou desanimado do lado dele.

“Você é a pessoa mais linda desse universo.” Matt vacilou um sorriso.

Pareceu forçado e triste.

“Eu não sei se eu posso acreditar mais nisso.” Foggy disse baixinho e provavelmente Matt não ouviu, dado o quão barulhento estava o lugar. Talvez Matt já não se concentrasse mais nele como antes, ou apenas ele estava se concentrando em sua amiga entrando deslumbrantemente com um vestido longo e vermelho, batom vermelho destacando seus cabelos dourados que balançavam como um véu. 

De braços dados a ela, um homem. Não, _O_ homem. Ele era forte, puro músculos com um olhar cortante e nariz torto. Matt provavelmente estava sentindo o coração bobo de Foggy bater forte agora.

Foggy observou Matt enrijecer na cadeira. Seu rosto pálido de puro ódio. E Foggy entendeu. Ciúmes. Matt estava com ciúmes.

Oh não.

“Matt! Foggy!” Karen gritou os avistando.

Foggy conteve o desejo de fazer uma careta de nojo e imitar a voz dela com uma voz fanha e desdenhosa.

“Foggy, esse é o [Pete.”](https://www.quora.com/Why-did-Frank-Castle-the-Punisher-choose-the-alias-Pete-Castiglione) Ela disse.

“Pete, sei.” Matt murmurou e Karen apenas lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação.

Ela pigarreou. “Pete, esse é o Foggy. E esse mal humorado como sempre é o Matt Murdock. Mas vocês já tiveram a honra de se conhecer.”

Aparentemente, Pete era um cavaleiro calado. Ele apenas puxou a cadeira para ela e acenou para o Foggy. Depois de um tempo encarando-o, os olhos de Pete se estreitaram para a cadeira de rodas.

Ia ser uma longa, longa noite pelo visto.

A música tocava agradável e alguns casais ousavam dançar na pista.

“Adoro essa música.” Pete dizia toda vez que uma nova música começava. E sorria, cantarolando a música. Foggy percebeu que ele estava tentando irritar Matt. O que não seria uma tarefa muito difícil.

Karen tentava falar de trivialidades. Contou a Foggy como a Cidade estava melhor depois que Fisk foi preso pela segunda vez. Perguntou a Matt como estava indo o Centro de Reabilitação. E disse que Pete tinha um amigo que precisava de fisioterapia. “Não é Pete?” Pete apenas acenou cantarolando e observando as pessoas dançar. Ele era o único que estava se divertindo ali?

Karen era uma pacificadora, pelo que Foggy estava vendo. Mas os alvos dela eram exclusivos em Matt e Pete. Rivais. Grande novidade.

Vez por outra, alguém subia no palco para falar duas ou três palavras de agradecimento aos patrocinadores e as pessoas batiam palmas. Muitas nem sequer tinham prestado atenção no que havia sito dito.

Um garçom havia deixado uma pequena travessa com canapés na mesa deles, a qual, apenas Foggy degustava debaixo do olhar julgador de Pete.

“Que bela bagunça você está fazendo aí companheiro.” Pete disse para Foggy. Ele soou assustadoramente divertido.

“C-como é?” Foggy se assustou com a boca cheia e levemente suja de creme no canto.

“Você está se sujando todo, seu namorado não está vendo isso? Oh, eu sempre me esqueço que ele é cego.” O homem, Pete provocou. Deixando Foggy de boca aberta ao ver Matt congelado.

“Já chega!” Matt exclamou se levantando. A cadeira quase caindo quando ele se retirou apressando.

 **“Maaatt”** Foggy chamou ao mesmo tempo que Karen.

Mas ela se levantou, indo atrás dele, deixando Foggy com aquele homem assustadoramente bonito. Mais assustador que bonito, para falar a verdade.

Foggy tentou manobrar a cadeira para segui-los, mas Pete lançou seu braço forte na frente, impedindo Foggy de avançar.

“Hey!” Foggy protestou.

Pete se sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por Matt.

“Vai por mim,” Ele começou. “Deixe Karen cuidar dele.” Pete disse com sua voz grave.

“Mas ele é _meu_ namorado!”

“Hum.” Pete levantou as sobrancelhas. “Todo mundo tem direito a escolhas ruins na vida. Afinal, o que você viu naquele cara? Ele é uma bagunça. E olha que de bagunça eu entendo.”

Por um minuto Foggy ficou sem reação.

“Não ouse falar assim de Matt. Ele é um bom homem okay.”

“E ainda assim ele se levantou e saiu, te deixando aqui com um completo desconhecido que... poderia muito bem ser... hipoteticamente falando... um psicopata.” Pete deu de ombros e essa foi a vez de Foggy estreitar os olhos para ele.

Ele avançou e pegou um dos canapés de Foggy que não pôde fazer nada a não ser observar o homem mastigando como se não visse comida a séculos.

“Mas não se assuste,” Pete continuou com a boca cheia. “O problema dele é pessoal comigo. Somos inimigos de longas datas. E ele parece surtar sempre que me vê com a Karen.” Pete sorriu, enchendo a boca com os canapés. Os canapés de Foggy. Como ele ousa?

Foggy virou o rosto como se tivesse sido estapeado. O que metaforicamente foi.

Ele ainda demorou para encontrar os olhos de Pete novamente e se retirar. Dessa vez sem a intervenção daquele homem rude e sem coração.

Pete puxou a travessa para si com um sorriso de tubarão.

Ele nem percebeu o que estava fazendo, até que se viu andando no meio de uma multidão no meio salão. Pessoas abrindo espaço para ele passar com sua cadeira de rodas. Foggy andou até uma sacada no modo automático. Ali, ele podia ver todo o jardim do Castelo. Havia pessoas espalhadas por lá também. O vento estava frio e a música ainda tocava ao fundo.

Ele pensou em chamar um taxi, mas aí lembrou-se que não tinha um celular desde a faculdade. Maldição, ele nunca precisou de um mesmo.

Então ele apenas ficou ali, pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. Pensando novamente em todos “ _e se”_ que aquela voz maldosa persistia em repetir para ele.

No fundo, ele esperava que Matt voltasse para ele. Mas ele queria mesmo era ir para casa. Tirar aquela fantasia estupida de pinguim. Comer bolo e dormir por tipo, uns cinco anos seguidos. Fazer Matt sentir remorso por suas atitudes. Esquecer que um dia conheceu Matt Murdock. Aquele estúpido rosto daquele lindo cego idiota. Foggy suspirou apertando sua medalha. _Seja forte_.

Matt o amava, não amava? Ele havia dito. Mas isso foi enquanto eles faziam amor. As pessoas normalmente ficam melosas quando fazem amor. Mas talvez Matt não quisesse _fazer amor_. Matt era selvagem. Todo músculos e raiva reprimida. Um resultado da noite e da fúria. Matt estava mais para fodas quentes e selvagens e isso, isso Foggy não poderia oferecer a ele.

Ele fechou os olhos e viu o sorriso frio de Larry em cima dele, batendo nele e o chamando de “ _passiva_.” Ele estava tendo muitas memorias com Larry ultimamente. E não deveria ser assim. Ele estava feliz com Matt, afinal. Ele deveria esquecer o passado.

Foggy apertou os olhos tão forte a ponto de ver estrelas. Estrelas que fizeram a face demoníaca de Larry desaparecer pelo menos. 

O vento estava gelado e ele olhou para cima. O céu parecia escuro. Uma chuva se formava ali. Talvez ele devesse pedir para algum garçom chamar um táxi.

“Foggy.” Matt disse ao lado dele.

Foggy apenas o olhou por meio segundo e depois voltou a olhar para o céu a sua frente. Há quanto tempo Matt estava lá?

“O que foi Matt.” Foggy disse sem olhar para o lado.

“Me desculpe, por... por tudo.”

Foggy o encarou. _Por qual parte você está se desculpando exatamente?_

“Você tentou Matt.” Ele disse suavemente. E porra, ele já queria chorar. _Seja forte_. Ele repetiu na sua mente.

“Não Foggy,” Matt o virou bruscamente e fez uma tentativa de encara-lo. “Eu não tenho sido bom para você e eu sei que o que aconteceu agora foi... eu fui rude.” Ele passou o polegar no canto da boca de Foggy, limpando o rastro do creme de palmito. “Mas Karen é minha amiga e me preocupa que ela esteja saindo com aquele maníaco. Mas ela diz que ele é bom...” Matt explicou calmamente.

“Matt a forma como ela correu até você...” Foggy suspirou. “Lembrou-me muito o jeito que você correu até ela quando ela te ligou aquela vez.”

Foggy olhou além do marco da entrada da sacada e pode ter um vislumbre de casais dançando uma música ritmada que ele reconhecia de sua infância. Fading like a flower do Roxette. E lá estavam Karen e Pete, dançando. Ele rodopiava com ela ao passo que ela soltava gargalhadas que Foggy podia jurar que podia ouvir mesmo a essa distância e com o barulho.

“Foggy, por favor, não fique com ciúmes dela. Ela é apenas minha amiga e eu estou preocupado. Eu já te disse. O nome dele nem mesmo é Pete, Foggy. Eu sei que causei uma impressão errada, me desculpe por isso.”

Foggy engoliu e encarou os olhos vazios de Matt. Ele parecia tão sincero. Foggy suspirou. Matt estava agindo estranho e não era apenas por esse tal de Pete.

“Matt, eu fiz alguma coisa...” Foggy começou e parou quando uma música lenta começou.

**_I feel it_ ** **_... It's coming_ **

Novamente o homem que Matt disse não se chamar Pete tomou Karen nos braços e a embalou em uma dança lenta. Foggy olhou para Matt, mudando de assunto.

“Deus deve me odiar por eu ser tão invejoso, não é?”

Matt o encarou por uns segundos e inclinou a cabeça.

“Você, hu, quer dançar?” Matt ofereceu.

Ele viu Karen com o rosto apoiado no homem e suspirou novamente. Olhando dessa forma, ele nem parecia ser uma maníaco. Eles até formavam um casal bonito afinal. Foggy só queria estar lá e dançar com Matt como um casal normal. Eles não eram um casal normal. Nem tanto por Matt, mais por ele não ter pernas funcionais. Mas inferno se ele ia admitir isso. Matt ia ficar chateado com ele, por ele os tachar de casal deficiente.

Mas o que adiantava mentir para Matt?

**_Your love's coming down like_ ** **_...Rain_ **

“Eu só quero ir embora daqui.” Ele disse.

Matt pareceu debater internamente o que fazer, balançando de um pé para o outro, então o ergueu da cadeira, segurando-o ternamente como a uma noiva, e começou a balançar.

“Eu não disse que queria isso.” Foggy protestou tranquilamente. Mas ele conseguiu passar o braço pelo pescoço de Matt para ter mais sustentação.

**_For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
Till I feel your_ **

**_Rain_ **

Ele olhou para o rosto de Matt e seu nariz pareceu fazer cócegas na mandíbula do homem. Matt estava com os olhos fechados enquanto balançava com ele. E Foggy fechou os olhos também.

“Eu sinto por hoje, por ter arruinado o presente de Theo.” Matt disse para ele.

“Estamos aqui agora. E isso que importa.” Foggy o tranquilizou se aconchegando ainda mais.

Foggy sentiu o queixo e ocasionalmente os lábios de Matt tocarem ternamente os seus cabelos e eles balançavam. Matt o girou e Foggy sorriu ao som da risada de Matt.

E isso foi uma pequena luz no fim de um túnel de uma noite que teve um começo desagradável.

Enquanto a música ainda tocava ao fundo agradavelmente, um fotografo os tirou de sua bolha.

“Ei vocês! Posso registrar esse momento fofo?”

Matt acenou e Foggy sorriu para o homem.

A primeira foto, Matt fechou os olhos e Foggy sorriu para a câmera.

“Olhe bem para a sua frente e dê um sorriso, Matty.” Foggy o instruiu.

A segunda foto, Matt estava sorrindo como instruído por Foggy, mas Foggy estava olhando para ele ternamente.

“Okay rapazes, mais uma.” O fotógrafo gritou olhando para a lente da câmera.

A terceira e última foto, o dois estavam olhando para a câmera e sorrindo. Finalmente.

“Valeu gente!” O fotógrafo se retirou.

“Você ainda quer sair daqui?” Matt perguntou.

“Sim... acho que seria bom.”

**_I'd wait for all the dark clouds bursting in a perfect sky  
You promised me when you said goodbye  
That you'd return when the storm was done  
And now I'll wait for the light, I'll wait for the sun  
Till I feel your...Rain_ **

Matt parecia imprudente empurrando a cadeira de rodas. Ele sorria alto para o céu quando caiu a primeira gota d’agua.

“Melhor voltarmos. Parece que vai chover.” Foggy disse para ele a medida que se afastavam cada vez mais longe do evento.

“Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.” Matt afirmou, assim que pararam em frente a um grande portão de grade.

Ele parou, e parecia ouvir algo lá dentro.

“Não temos para onde ir Matty. Fim da linha, amigo” Foggy o olhou.

Antes de terminar a frase, ele pode vislumbrar os dentes de Matt sorrindo para ele na escuridão.

Novamente Matt o levantou da cadeira e o jogou nas costas como um troglodita.

“Matt!” Foggy protestou. Mas dali ele tinha uma bela visão do traseiro do homem. Então bem. Por enquanto estava tudo bem.

Até ele perceber o que Matt estava fazendo. Claro. Não bastava ser um vigilante procurado e perigoso, Matt também tinha que invadir propriedades.

“Não se preocupe. O parque está completamente vazio.” Ele disse entre fôlegos enquanto escalava.

Foggy acreditava nele, mesmo que ele não pudesse ouvir a quilômetros. Mesmo que Matt não tivesse aqueles sentidos loucos.

Estava pouco iluminado do outro lado do parque. Matt o pousou em um lugar seguro ao lado do portão e sumiu novamente.

Quando Foggy o avistou, ele tinha a cadeira de rodas em um braço. Seus músculos forçando o tecido de seu terno fino. E Foggy tinha quase certeza que a roupa de Matt poderia rasgar, igual a do Hulk.

“O que estamos fazendo aqui Matt?” Foggy sussurrou.

“Não precisa sussurrar. Estamos sozinhos.” Matt sussurrou de volta atrás dele.

Foggy sorriu. “Mas você também esta sussurrando.”

“Força do hábito.” Matt sussurrou novamente.

Eles chegaram a um lugar bem menos iluminado que parecia um lago e estava, congelado?

“Gelo?” Foggy perguntou confuso.

“Artificial.” Matt afirmou e conduziu Foggy até lá.

No começo foi um tanto desajeitado. Matt tentava empurrar a cadeira de rodas, mas escorregava ao passo que Foggy explodia em gargalhadas.

“Funciona nos filmes.” Matt gritou para ele. Mas a voz dele soava leve e risonha.

Por fim ele pegou o jeito e correu, conduzindo a cadeira de rodas e derrapando nas bordas do lago.

“É como voar!” Foggy exclamou abrindo os braços.

Atrás dele, Matt corria cada vez mais rápido. O som da risada de Matt ecoava pelo parque vazio.

“Isso é de mais!” Foggy sorria e gargalhava. O frio da noite cortando seu rosto e deixando sua pele vermelha e ardendo.

Ele se sentiu livre. Vivo. Feliz. Apaixonado e bobo.

E Matt escorregou caindo de queixo perdendo o controle da cadeira de rodas que bateu descontroladamente na borda do lago artificial.

“Meu Deus! Foggy!” Matt correu para alcança-lo e vira-lo do chão. “Você está bem? Eu sinto muito...”

Foggy dava gargalhadas cada vez mais altas. Seu estômago doía de tanto rir.

“Isso foi simplesmente de mais!” Foggy gritou entre risos. A cadeira de rodas virada em seu lado.

Matt começou a afastar o cabelo e grama e sujeira do rosto dele. E a chuva finalmente caiu em cima deles.

“Oh merda.” Disse Foggy quando a água que escorria do rosto e cabelos de Matt atingiam seus olhos e boca.

Matt pareceu procurar por algo no rosto de Foggy à medida que a água os atingia. E Foggy sorriu timidamente.

“Dane-se ele!” Matt avançou.

“Dane-se quem... Humpf” Foggy foi interrompido pela boca de Matt na sua. Em um beijo molhado de chuva e saliva.

“Eu poderia... podemos fazer amor aqui mesmo. Ao ar livre. Na chuva. Eu quero Foggy. Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você.” Matt disse sem fôlego.

Ele já estava todo encharcado. Cabelos grudados na testa. Na escuridão da noite, Foggy viu o brilho dos olhos sem foco e ele teve a impressão de estarem ainda mais vazios, ainda mais distantes. E cílios grudados um no outro.

“Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.” Foggy balançou as sobrancelhas.

E foi assim que eles pararam ambos molhados na cama de Matt. Roupas encharcadas espalhadas por todo o chão.

A história que Matt contou para o taxista os aceitar em seu carro, foi uma piada à parte. Foggy teve que segurar o riso para se tornar convincente em sua interpretação de _“acabaram de roubar nosso carro e nos deixaram a pé no meio da chuva_. _Bandidos sem alma e coração. Aqueles bastardos_ ”.

A boca de Foggy era a ruína de Matt a julgar pelos sons que ele emitia e como seus quadris gaguejavam, se segurando para não ir mais fundo na garganta do homem.

Foggy estava sentado com as costas na cabeceira da cama e Matt em pé, se apoiando na parede. Transando com a boca do homem abaixo dele.

Foggy alcançou os quadris de Matt e os puxou para mais perto e Matt começou a acariciar os cabelos molhados do loiro.

Foggy sugava e lambia e fazia sons... ah os sons... ele estava realmente se deliciando com o gosto de Matt. Ele lambia e sugava as bolas e se atrevia a acariciar o pau de Matt quando o tirava de sua boca em busca de ar. E ao voltar ao seu trabalho, ele ia cada vez mais fundo. Nariz tocando aqueles cachos da base quando o pênis de Matt alcançava fundo em sua garganta.

Nem ele sabia que tinha a capacidade de dar um boquete em alguém. Afinal, ele nunca tinha feito um. Mas o que era a experiência comparada à força de vontade e desejo de dar prazer ao homem que se ama?

“Oh Fog... Oh porra.” Matt balbuciou em cima dele. Jogando a cabeça para trás.

“Humm.” Foggy gemeu satisfeito agarrando as coxas de Matt.

“Eu--eu vou...Eu vou.” Matt tentou se afastar mas Foggy o prendeu ali, sugando com maior intensidade.

“Hu-hu.” Ele agarrou Matt com mais força e Matt gozou em espasmos dentro da boca do homem embaixo dele. Foggy engoliu satisfeito.

Matt caiu desossado ao lado de Foggy e o puxou para perto dele em um abraço satisfeito e sonolento.

“Isso foi... uau.” Matt disse antes de puxa-lo ainda mais perto para um beijo lento e preguiçoso. Foggy estava satisfeito por deixar Matt gasto e mole na cama agarrado a ele como um gato. E ambos caíram no sono.

Então, uma corrente de vento frio o atingiu.

Foggy acordou e olhou pela janela desprovida de cortinas e pelo azulado lá fora, parecia ter parado de chover. Talvez três ou quatro horas da madrugada. A cama estava fria, exceto que Matt havia puxado um edredom em seus corpos nus. Mas Matt não estava mais ali.

“Matt?” Ele chamou com a voz grossa, na esperança de Matt esta em algum lugar no apartamento. E ouviu sons de pés vindos da sala.

Matt entrou no quarto apenas de boxes pretas.

“Eu não conseguia dormir.” Ele disse se aproximando. O rosto plano e frio de pouco mais de um dia atrás voltando a estampa-lo.

Pelo menos ele não partiu para noite vestido naquela fantasia de diabo e o largando sozinho. Foggy pensou.

Ele se situou na cama ao lado de Foggy, mas se manteve sentado.

Matt passava as mãos nos cabelos de Foggy quase hipnoticamente. E Foggy se agarrou a ele como uma tábua de salvação.

Foggy não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Ele apenas ficou lá absorvendo as sensações de Matt fazendo carinho nele até a manhã chegar e ele administrar o que fazer e como perguntar a Matt o que realmente está acontecendo com o homem que ele ama. 


	23. Arte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lembra do capítulo do primeiro encontro? Então. Eu corri e fiz uma arte para aquele capitulo.  
> Está de longe de estar como eu gostaria, mas está aí e espero que vocês gostem. Quem sabe eu faça uma arte com mais detalhes e que possa capturar toda a sensibilidade da minha pequena história boba. Quem sabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que eu esqueça.  
> Eu tenho um tumblr. É esse aqui [CTT](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coolthingtragedy)  
> E também um [KO-FI](https://ko-fi.com/ssami)  
> .  
> Como artista, preciso muito de suporte. E sou meio que uma alma velha novata nesse mundo digital. Então se você puder fazer uma doação, me ajudará bastante. Apenas um compartilhamento ajuda de mais também. Obrigada❤


	24. E eu não estou envergonhado por ser a pessoa que sou hoje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se Foggy ao menos soubesse o tanto de verdade que aquela frase brega e ensaiada carregava, ele faria um favor a Matt; ele se retiraria com dignidade em vez de deixar Matt sofrer pedindo à sua cabaça para parar de pensar nele.

Dormir com Matt era como...

Era como estar nas nuvens.

Foggy se permitia ser brega o suficiente para imaginar isso. Exageros à parte, dividir uma cama como Matt era algo como estar nas nuvens em um dia ensolarado.

Matt - embora constituído por músculos rígidos como rochas - era macio, quentinho e flexível como um gato de rua que dormia nos telhados nas tardes ensolaradas. 

Ele se agarrava a Foggy, jogando uma perna por cima do corpo do homem e o envolvia no meio do corpo. Não tinha como sair do aperto de Matt. Embora Foggy nem sequer tivesse cogitado essa ideia.

Foggy acordou uma ou duas vezes durante a madrugada e viu o tufo de cabelos escuros e macios agarrados a seu peito, e nunca, nunca se sentiu tão feliz em toda vida. Ele quase chorou.

Ele realmente precisava ser menos emotivo.

Matt dormia com a boca levemente aberta e roncava suavemente. Foggy podia jurar que estava sentido uma umidade da baba de Matt se formando em seu peito. Nojento. Mas como era _seu_ Matt babando, ele só podia considerar adorável.

Ele levou o braço até a cabeça de Matt e passou os dedos pelos cabelos macios. Seu Matt. E Matt se mexeu, apertando ainda mais seus braços ao redor de Foggy.

“Mm” Matt gemeu. “Você não dorme? Eu posso ouvir seus neurônios falando entre si.” Ele brincou. Sua voz grossa de sono.

“Não consigo.” Foggy sussurrou de volta. “Espera. Você pode ouvir neurônios?” Foggy congelou a mão no lugar, no topo da cabeça de Matt.

Matt sorriu e se ajustou nele. Perna na altura dos quadris de Foggy e braços mais moles. Dessa vez ele jogou um braço por cima do peito de Foggy e alcançou o rosto dele tateando. Sua mão quente no lóbulo da orelha de Foggy foi o suficiente para abrir caminho para o resto do corpo de Foggy relaxar, e aos poucos seus olhos pesaram. Ele observou a cabeça de Matt subindo e descendo em cima de seu peito junto com sua respiração. Ele queria olhar para Matt mais um pouco. Só mais um pouquinho, ele pensou. Mas seus olhos se demoravam cada vez mais para voltarem a abrir. O cansaço do dia estava vencendo.

Até por fim, abrir olhos turvos no meio da madrugada e sentir a falta do corpo de Matt agarrado ao seu. Foggy afastou o ímpeto de chamar por Matt. Não havia motivos para ser tão pegajoso.

Então fechou os olhos cansados novamente.

Ele acordou em etapas. Primeiro ele sentiu o cheiro do café recém passado e ovos mexidos invadindo seus sentidos. Por fim, ele sentiu um calor em sua bochecha e se deu conta de que estava no quarto extremamente claro de Matt. A cama era macia. Quentinha de sol. A cama de Matt. Ele poderia se acostumar facilmente com isso. 

A cadeira de rodas estava ao lado da cama, então ele conseguiu se arrastar até ela.

“Deixe que eu te ajudo.” Matt veio correndo antes mesmo de Foggy firmar-se no braço da cadeira de rodas.

Em algum momento, Matt deve tê-lo vestido, pois ele estava com uma calça de moletom no corpo. Uma calça de Matt que lhe coube bem. Se fosse antes de ele ter ficado impossibilitado, provavelmente essa calça nem passaria em suas panturrilhas.

Suas roupas molhadas da chuva anterior estavam espalhadas no chão. Um vestígio do que viveram poucas horas atrás.

Foggy deu uma boa olhada em Matt enquanto ele endireitava a medalha que havia escapado para trás no pescoço de Foggy.

Ele não estava ferido. Mas parecia esfarrapado. Como se tivesse presenciado algum tipo de atrocidade. Olhos pequenos, inchados. Ou por falta de sono, ou por excesso de choro. Matt ouvia muitas atrocidades que aconteciam naquela cidade. Ele nunca deve ter tido uma noite de paz sequer desde sua infância.

“Matt, está tudo bem com você?” Foggy perguntou com a voz suave e rouca enquanto partiam para a cozinha.

“Mm?” Foi a resposta lenta e demorada de Matt enquanto caminhava até o balcão, servindo os ovos mexidos em um prato.

“Eu perguntei se está tudo bem com você.” Foggy repetiu e saiu mais impaciente do que ele pretendia. Matt podia ouvir a quarteirões de distância. Como ele não foi capaz de ouvir Foggy dizendo isso ali tão perto dele agora? Matt parecia distante quando encheu duas canecas de café.

“Isso _eu_ que deveria estar perguntando a você.” Matt guiou uma caneca na mão de Foggy e depois de colocar o prato na mesa, se sentou a frente dele. “Quando cheguei ao quarto, você estava prestes a sair da cama sozinho. Isso é--isso é incrível Foggy.” Matt quebrou a frase com um bocejo que clicou sua mandíbula. “Fico muito feliz por você.”

Foggy lambeu os lábios nervosamente. Era incrível como Matt poderia mudar de assunto e pensar que Foggy não perceberia isso. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele aprendeu com a convivência com Matt, era não pressioná-lo. Se Matt quisesse falar sobre algo, ele iria falar eventualmente.

“Sim, eu estou me sentindo incrivelmente disposto ultimamente.” Foggy conseguiu lançar a ele um sorriso triunfantemente falso e levar à caneca a boca. Embora sim, ele estava se sentindo muito bem esses dias. Estranhamente bem.

“Eu estava pensando.” Matt começou assim que deu um gole em seu café. “Precisamos pegar algumas coisas suas e traze-las para cá. Bem como seus remédios e equipamentos.”

Essa era a maneira de Matt convidá-lo a ir morar com ele oficialmente. E era fofo como ele soou apreensivo com isso.

O sorriso de Foggy parecia que ia rasgar seu rosto. Ele sabia que era inevitável morarem juntos, mas não achava que ia ser assim tão rápido. 

“Você vai comigo para o Centro de Reabilitação e pode trabalhar lá.” Matt continuou. “Tenho certeza que tem uma sala desocupada no final do corredor, próximo a minha...”

“Isso será ótimo!” Foggy sorriu com entusiasmo. E seu coração se encheu com um sentimento de antecipação otimista. Ainda sorrindo, ele deu uma garfada em seus ovos mexidos e uma quantidade considerável caiu de sua mão trêmula e sem jeito em cima da mesa.

Ele estava se esforçando. Estava melhorando a cada dia. E ele estava surpreendentemente orgulhoso de si, mesmo com esses pequenos contratempos acontecendo a cada vez que ele se alimentava ou se ocupava com qualquer outra tarefa sozinho. Pois o que eram pequenas quantidades de comida caindo de _suas próprias mãos_ , para uma pessoa inteiramente dependente de outros até a pouco tempo? Ele não ficava constrangido por isso. Nem mesmo quando aquele assustador Pete-que-não-se-chamava-Pete riu dele, ele ficou constrangido. Foggy era um homem que se alegrava até com as menores conquistas da vida. E ali, com o homem que ele amava tudo se tornava mais feliz, brilhante e aconchegante. Até um simples café preto e ovos mexidos. E suas imperfeições não tinham importância para Matt. Pois Matt , embora pudesse vê-las de seu modo, era cego para elas. Matt demonstrou amá-lo do jeito que ele era. E isso para ele era maior do que qualquer dificuldade que ele pudesse enfrentar.

Mas era obvio que Matt não estava acostumado com a vida a dois em seu apartamento se esse café da manhã era um indicativo. Ou pelo menos não recebia visitas com muita frequência. Dando uma passada de olhos pelo lugar, Foggy viu como era escasso em muitas coisas. Nada de leite, bolos, tortas ou frutas. Que tipo de vida Matt levava? Sem rádio pela manhã? Nada de músicas ou notícias? Foggy, que estava acostumado a uma casa cheia de vida, fartura, barulho e agitação, se viu levemente incomodado com o excesso de silêncio ali com Matt.

A presença silenciosa de Matt era calmante de uma forma quase divina. E Foggy sempre foi mais que metade pagão.

Matt era um ninja silencioso é claro. E pensar nisso deu arrepios em Foggy. Ele precisaria se acostumar a isso também.

E silenciosamente, Matt sentou-se ao lado de dele e o ajudou em sua pequena batalha com o prato a sua frente. Ele segurou a mão de Foggy e a guiou do alimento à sua boca. Firmemente, como nos exercícios da fisioterapia. O calor do corpo dele, ali tão perto, ombros nus cobertos de cicatrizes estranhas. E Foggy o amava tanto. Não só o físico. Matt era um homem bom de mais para esse mundo. E Foggy o amava mais que a própria vida.

“Você está com fome, hu?” Matt sorriu e lhe beijou a têmpora.

“Estou sempre com fome. É meu super poder!” Foggy respondeu com a boca cheia. Matt tomou mais um gole de seu café. Ele parecia tão cansado. Ele alternou entre beber seu café e ajudar Foggy com seu próprio café da manhã.

Foggy estava a dias preparando um discurso muito coerente sobre Matt precisar urgentemente se aposentar. Pelo bem dele. Por _eles_. Mas principalmente pela segurança e vida de Matt. No momento propício ele diria tudo que estava ensaiando para Matt. Possivelmente, assim que lhe entregasse o anel.

“Se você não se importar em ficar sozinho por um tempo...” Matt começou a dizer, e levou o restante do café em sua boca assim que Foggy terminou seu prato. “Eu vou levar essas roupas para a lavanderia e depois vou passar na sua casa para pegar as suas coisas. Você não pode ir à fisioterapia vestido em meu moletom.” Matt sorriu, se levantando. Ele deu alguns passos e parou em frente a rosa que ainda estava quase intacta na janela. “Acho que ela conseguiu um bom lugar afinal.” Ele traçou dedos nas pétalas aveludadas carinhosamente. Ali, a flor solitária recebia a luz que precisava para sobreviver.

Matt ficou um bom tempo tocando a flor escarlate. Ele fechou os olhos. Longe. Matt estava presente em corpo. Mas sua mente estava longe dali.

“Teria sido tão diferente se fosse você no lugar dele.” Foggy virou a cadeira em direção à Matt, quebrando o silêncio dele. E ele teve a impressão de ter visto Matt sacudir a cabeça de leve, se recompondo.

“Como?”

“Se você tivesse sido meu colega de quarto. As coisas seriam tão diferentes.” Foggy reafirmou, sonhadoramente.

Ele sabia que isso era algo impossível de ter acontecido. Matt só foi para a faculdade depois do acidente de Foggy. Mas ainda assim, talvez por um descuido ou capricho, o universo teria estendido uma mão e atendido o desejo de Foggy Nelson.

Matt se aproximou e puxou uma cadeira em frente à Foggy.

“Ou talvez nunca nos conheceríamos.” Ele disse suavemente com uma mão segurando a bochecha de Foggy.

“Eu sei. Mas... quero dizer...Greg é um cara legal e tudo. Um cara genuinamente bom. Ele até fala Latim, olha só...” Foggy sorriu nervosamente ao se dar conta de que estava tagarelando. “Mas ele não é você.”

Matt retirou a mão do rosto de Foggy e recuou. “Você nunca tinha me falado dele. É o cara que estava com você no dia que você foi baleado não é?” E nunca reflexão tardia, Matt abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. “Espere... Você--Vocês ainda se falam?”

“Sim. Quero dizer, nos reencontramos há pouco tempo!” Foggy quase gritou estridentemente. Ele nem sequer sabia por que estava tão nervoso sobre Greg com Matt. “Ele ouviu Theo falando sobre mim e bem...Ele pensou que eu estivesse morto Matt. Aparentemente ele está na cidade a trabalho e tem jantado no Nelsons ocasionalmente.” Felizmente ele conseguiu nivelar a voz a ponto de terminar a frase.

“Mmm.” As sobrancelhas de Matt subiram até a linha do cabelo. “Ele trabalha com o que?”

“Ele é advogado. Assim como eu teria sido.” Foggy suspirou.

Matt pigarreou e cruzou os braços, se apoiando no encosto da cadeira. “Acho que eu nunca te disse, mas eu também ia ser um advogado. E ainda mais. Eu falo Espanhol. O que é um pouco mais útil do que Latim. Não desmerecendo seu amigo, é claro.” Ele deu aquele sorriso arrogante que era marca registrada dele.

Foggy piscou algumas vezes e se iluminou. “Não brinca! Poderíamos ter a nossa própria firma de advocacia então?”

“Nelson e Murdock, advogados.” Matt fez um gesto de arco-íris no ar com as mãos.

E por uma fração de segundo, Foggy imaginou como seria a vida ao lado de Matt. Como seu colega e sócio. Parceiros em todos os sentidos. Eles teriam um escritório chique num prédio chique igual o de Rosalind. Eles defenderiam as pessoas necessitadas de graça é claro, porque Matt tem um coração mole. O que fez com que o pensamento de um escritório chique num edifício chique desaparecesse como uma bolha de fumaça sendo estourada no ar. Defender pessoas pobres que só poderiam pagar em bananas e tortas nunca os deixariam ricos. E Foggy imaginou-os num pequeno escritório com ar condicionado quebrado, cheio de tortas, frutas e máquinas ultrapassadas. Mas eles estariam felizes, juntos, fazendo o que é certo.

Foggy sacudiu a cabeça, rindo de si mesmo.

“Espera, espera... Você fala espanhol então seu espertinho.”

“ _Si_.” Matt acenou com a cabeça para provar seu ponto e Foggy franziu a testa, confuso e meio incrédulo.

“Então como se diz advogado em espanhol?” Ele desafiou.

“ _Abogado_.” Veio a resposta rápida e objetiva de Matt.

“Abo-abo-gado...Abogado.” Foggy testou a palavra na boca como se quisesse saber como soava em sua voz. “Avocado? Aquele pequeno abacate do guacamole? Cara que engraçado!”

“Nã-não.Não é avo--" Matt tentou explicar em meio às risadas bobas de Foggy. Ele mesmo começou a rir.

“Seríamos os melhores abacates que essa cidade um dia já viu!” Foggy exclamou com o garfo ao ar. Ele tinha quase certeza que não era bem isso que Matt quis dizer quando falou em Espanhol para ele. Mas serviu para fazer Matt sorrir pelo menos, então ele não pode se conter em continuar seu show bobo.

“Meu pai não queria que eu usasse os punhos como ele...” Matt começou assim que as risadas cessaram. “Acho que ele se orgulharia de mim se eu fosse um advogado.” Ele soou triste novamente. Seus ombros jogados para frente esfregando as mãos entre um joelho e outro.

“Tenho certeza que ele se orgulharia de quem você se tornou Matt. Você é um bom homem.” Foggy disse suavemente e se inclinou levemente. Seus olhos tremulando na esperança de um beijo que não veio. Ele pigarreou. “Você seria o melhor advogado dessa cidade, no entanto.”

“Eu estava me preparando para isso. Mas aí eu te conheci e decidi que pertenceríamos um ao outro.” Matt o _encarou_ por alguns segundos. Foggy pode ter ouvido seu próprio coração gaguejando em seu peito pelo jeito que Matt o encarou. Seus olhos iluminados pela luz da manhã fixos em um ponto perto do canto da boca de Foggy. Isso sempre era impressionante. A forma como Matt o _olhava_. E Foggy sempre imaginava o que Matt via quando o olhava assim. Um mundo em chamas.

 _“Pedirle a mi cabeza que deje de pensar en ti, es como pedirle a mi corazón que deje de latir.”_ Matt disse com a voz grave, apaixonada.

Foggy inclinou a cabeça, ainda hipnotizado pelos olhos de Matt e pelo espanhol com sotaque perfeito vindos daquela boca perfeita.

“Que isso quer dizer?” Ele perguntou levemente confuso.

“Pedir para minha cabeça que deixe de pensar em você, é o mesmo que pedir para meu coração que pare de bater.” Matt traduziu.

“Uau. Isso foi...bem brega! Eu adorei!”

Matt avançou e finalmente o beijou lento e casto.

Se Foggy ao menos soubesse o tanto de verdade que aquela frase brega e ensaiada carregava ele faria um favor a Matt; ele se retiraria com dignidade em vez de deixar Matt sofrer pedindo para sua cabaça para parar de pensar nele.

Matt congelou no beijo como se tivesse se esquecido de algo, e se afastou. Foggy pensou com remorso e uma leve pontada de vergonha que ele ainda não havia escovado os dentes e Matt com seus sentidos sensíveis pode ter se sentido incomodado. Seja como for, Matt se afastou e se levantou.

“Bem eu... Eu preciso levar essas roupas e pegar suas coisas.” Ele coçou a parte de trás do pescoço e fez um gesto com a cabeça para o quarto onde as roupas ainda estavam úmidas no chão.

“Tudo bem. Pode ir.”

“Você precisa de algo antes que eu vá?”

“Não não. Eu estou bem. Pode ir.”

Foggy o observou se vestir e juntar as roupas do chão em silêncio.

Depois que Matt saiu, o apartamento ficou ainda mais quieto. Apenas ele e aquela pequena rosa do outro lado da sala sendo iluminada pela luz clara do dia. Foggy olhou ao redor. Não havia muito que fazer ali. Ele levou os copos e o prato um por um para a bancada da cozinha. Mais para passar o tempo se sentindo útil do que por real necessidade de deixar a mesa limpa. Não havia televisão, nem música para ele ouvir. Nada para fazer enquanto Matt não voltasse. Apenas ouvir o som da cidade do lado de fora.

Então ele foi até a janela e se juntou a flor. A água dela já estava turva. Em breve, muito em breve ela vai secar de vez e cair pétala por pétala. Assim também era a vida. A vida dele com Matt aparentemente. Foggy franziu a testa.

_“Pedir para minha cabeça que deixe de pensar em você, é o mesmo que pedir para meu coração que pare de bater.”_

A voz aveludada e melancólica de Matt veio em sua mente e Foggy suspirou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piada "El grande Avocados" perde bastante o sentido em Português, mas eu tentei. 
> 
> O título desse capítulo é da música So Far Away do Staind. Penso em fazer uma playlist com todas as musicas dessa Fic. Embora seja bem desanimador o pouco alcance da mesma.
> 
> Ainda tem alguém lendo isso? Me informe quaisquer erros ou irregularidades pra que eu possa corrigir. ok? 
> 
> E para quem ainda está aqui comigo, muito obrigada!


	25. Você estava mentindo o tempo todo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt deixa Foggy confuso, mas ele consegue se sair bem e tirar algum proveito dessa situação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título para esse capítulo tirado da música Linger dos Cranberries.
> 
> Deixe-me saber se os links estão ou não funcionando. E o de sempre. Não beta. Escrito por uma pessoa solitária e míope, movida a vinho tinto a noite e com muitos problemas emocionais e dislexia. Então provavelmente terão erros de pronúncia e/ou digitação. Me avise por favor. E obrigada por ficar até aqui.

Matt passou metade da manhã trancado em sua sala com Jéssica. E quando ela saiu, ela o chamou de babaca egoísta, o mandou se foder e bateu a porta com força. E ela ainda apontou um olhar nada menos que assustador na direção de Foggy que estava deitado em uma das macas. Claire permaneceu incrivelmente neutra apesar desse comportamento de Jéssica.

“Isso acontece com mais frequência do que você pode imaginar.” Claire o informou calmamente, dobrando uma perna dele na altura de seu peito.

Naquela manhã, Claire se encarregou dos exercícios de Foggy enquanto Matt atendeu duas pessoas. (Sim, Foggy observou as pessoas indo em direção à sala de Matt assim que ele as chamava por nome, assim como tinha feito com Foggy não muito tempo atrás.) Depois disso, Matt saiu de sua sala e passou direto por Foggy numa marcha apressada, batendo sua bengala e sem dar nenhum tipo de explicação para onde ia. Foggy o observou sair em direção à entrada, diminuir seus passos e virar o rosto na direção em que ele estava. Por um pequeno instante esperançoso, Foggy pensou que Matt voltaria para quem sabe, pelo menos se despedir e dizer onde estava indo. Mas não. Ele simplesmente se virou e partiu.

Depois dos exercícios com Claire, Foggy foi para sua pequena sala, a que era duas portas depois da de Matt. Na verdade, era mais um lugar onde ficavam guardados arquivos com uma mesa de frente à porta. Era pequeno, apertado e sem graça. O cheiro de papel velho era quase avassalador. Caixas e mais caixas cheias de papéis e pastas espalhados pelo pequeno quadrado. Mas felizmente estava limpo. 

Em nenhum momento Matt foi ver como ele estava se saindo ou se tinha se adaptado ali. Ele nem soube se Matt tinha voltado. Foggy permaneceu o tempo todo lá dentro ocupado com suas coisas. Ele não trabalhou. Apenas atualizou comandos de voz em um novo software de gestão para contabilidade. Claire foi quem apareceu uma vez e lhe trouxe um chá de camomila. Ela circulou ao redor dele e de sua mesa como se ele fosse um funcionário novo e não o companheiro de Matt. Ela lhe mostrou o que fazer caso a internet caísse e ele ouvia com genuína atenção a conversa fiada dela. Ela ainda falou que, talvez Luke precisaria de um novo contador. Era uma conversa fiada para deixá-lo à vontade, claro e ambos sabiam disso. Mas foi meio divertido interagir com ela sobre algo que ele tinha conhecimento de causa. E ele se sentiu grato por ela fazer seu melhor em fazê-lo se sentir bem naquele ambiente, já que Matt não demonstrava dar a mínima para a presença dele.

Depois que ela saiu, ele colocou os fones de ouvido e fingiu se ocupar em algum tipo de trabalho quando sua mente girava em círculos angustiantes sobre esse comportamento estranho de Matt.

 ** _Você sabe por que ele está agindo assim, não se engane. Ele se arrependeu._** Aquela voz em sua mente desdenhou.

Quando o estômago dele roncou, ele olhou as horas em seu laptop. Passavam das duas e ele resolveu sair da sala. Parando em frente à porta de Matt, ele leu um aviso de _volto em breve_ fixado lá. Então ele partiu para a cozinha. Foi só então que ele se deu conta que o Centro estava diferente. Equipamentos novos e pelo menos três pessoas novas trabalhando lá.

Foggy viu um rapaz e resolveu puxar assunto com um rapaz esguio com uma prancheta nas mãos.

“Você é novo aqui. Qual o seu nome?”

Foggy sempre teve facilidade em conhecer pessoas. Era algo que ele se orgulhava. O rapaz lhe informou que ele havia começado na segunda-feira, o dia que ele e Matt não estavam. E Foggy, olhando ao redor se perguntou como Matt faria para manter aquele lugar funcionando agora com equipamentos novos e profissionais de verdade em vez de vigilantes disfarçados e .

Quando ele empurrou a porta da cozinha, Claire já estava sentada e duas vasilhas com um cheiro esplêndido de comida caseira exalavam em cima da mesa.

“Encontramo-nos de novo, senhor.” Ela brincou com um sotaque mexicano carregado.

“Hola mi señorita favorita” Ele brincou de volta e ela sorriu. “O cheiro está simplesmente maravilhoso.” Ele olhou a comida e sugou uma inspiração teatralmente.

“A comida da minha mãe é a melhor. E o melhor de tudo, tem para nós dois.” Ela empurrou uma das vasilhas junto com garfo e faca para ele. Depois ela se virou, e abrindo uma gaveta do armário, tirou uma caixa para ele e a abriu, expondo o que havia dentro. “Isso é para você.” Havia um [**universal cuff**](https://www.ncmedical.com/item_993.html#!prettyPhoto%5Bpp_gal%5D/0/), e mais três órteses; duas para [**teclado**](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/508414245437889739/?d=t&mt=signupOrPersonalizedLogin) de computador e [**outra**](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/173318285629122812/) para canetas e lápis. Coisas que ele realmente precisava agora.

“Ah Claire, não precisava.” Foggy disse verdadeiramente emocionado. “Você é a melhor.”

“Eu sei!” Ela disse em falsa arrogância. “Mas foi Matt quem comprou essas coisas para você. Por que ele não te deu pessoalmente, isso eu já não sei. Não me pergunte. Ele anda bem misterioso ultimamente. Até de mais para os seus próprios padrões de mistério.” Ela coçou a cabeça enquanto Foggy colocava a órtese na mão e adaptava o garfo. Comer assim seria uma tarefa menos sofrida. “E quanto ao almoço, eu liguei para minha mãe mais cedo e pedi para ela preparar o melhor prato do dia e me trazer aqui, para dois, pois eu sei que seu namorado não come e ele pensa que todo mundo vive a base de fúria e adrenalina... oh me desculpe.” Ela se censurou quando viu o olhar no rosto dele. Aquele velho olhar de cachorro chutado.

“Não se preocupe. Isso é meio que uma verdade.” Foggy sorriu aguado.

Nenhuma comida foi derramada, graças a órtese que segurava firmemente o garfo no lugar que Matt havia comprado para ele. Uma faísca de esperança se acendeu em seu peito pelo fato de Matt ainda se preocupar com o bem estar dele. Mas essas coisas eram caras. “Claire, estou vendo muitas mudanças no Centro...”

“Pergunte ao seu garoto.” Ela deu uma garfada em sua salada.

“Eu perguntaria, se eu soubesse onde ele está.” Foggy disse baixinho e baixando a cabeça, espetou um pedaço de peito de frango cozido. Mas a comida desceu dura em sua garganta.

“Te falei...” Claire mudou de assunto. “ da boate que Luke meio que herdou? Podemos ir lá um dia. Só nós dois. Dançar e beber. Encher a cara! Que tal?” Ela apontou o garfo na direção dele.

“Talvez.” Foggy sorriu de volta encolhendo os ombros. 

Os dois comeram em um silêncio amigável. Ela era uma comedora feroz enquanto ele tentava ao máximo empurrar a comida para não parecer grosseiro com a boa atitude de Claire. A comida estava divina; bem temperada e feita com amor. Ele sabia quando as coisas eram feitas com carinho. E ele estava faminto. Mas simplesmente não descia. Havia um Matt Murdock em forma de caroço preso na garganta dele.

“Claire, você pode me dar uma carona para o apartamento mais tarde? Digo, assim que você puder?” Foggy pediu. Ele havia encerrado com seu almoço.

Ela embalou as sobras. Micro-ondas fazem milagres, ela disse. E ele se deu conta que não tinha chave do apartamento de Matt. Felizmente ela deu e ele sobressalente que carregava em caso de emergências. Traduza emergências como “Matt Murdock estar tão destroçado a ponto de não ser capaz de se arrastar para abrir a porta.”

Claire manteve o bom astral para espantar a áurea negra e pesada que rodeava a cabeça dele. Ela era boa assim. 

Foggy se recusava a pensar que Matt não voltaria e por isso ele ficou. Ele passou novamente em frente à sala de Matt com a caixa de órteses no colo para agradecer a Matt. Apenas para se deparar com aquele aviso que se encontrava intacto desde cedo na porta.

Ele passou o resto da tarde jogando paciência e vendo vídeo clipes dos anos noventa.

“Você acha que eu devia ter deixado um recado para ele, tipo, que eu vim para apartamento?” Foggy disse a Claire quando ela estacionou na frente do apartamento de Matt.

“Cara.” Claire começou a falar. Então ela parece ter refletido melhor e suspirou. “Se ele voltar para lá, eu vou deixá-lo saber que você está aqui. Não se preocupe,ok?”

Foggy concordou com um leve sorriso.

“Você quer companhia?” Ela gritou para ele assim que ele cruzou a soleira da entrada do prédio.

“Não precisa. Estou bem.” Ele gritou de volta.

O apartamento era sombrio à noite. Solitário. Ainda mais austero e até um pouco assustador. As luzes de neon dançavam quase como desdenhando da solidão dele.

Ele guardou as sobras na geladeira e encheu um copo com água na torneira da pia. Ele guiou sua cadeira para o quarto e alcançou seus remédios que o estavam aguardando onde Matt os tinha deixado ao seu alcance; em cima do criado mudo. Foggy tirou um comprimido de Mesmerin e o engoliu com um gole de água.

Ele colocou o copo com o restante da água no criado mudo junto com a caixa contendo as órteses e com um impulso único, saiu da cadeira para a cama. Seria grosseiro dormir de sapatos na cama de Matt com aqueles lençóis tão caros.

A cama de Matt.

Por um momento ele sentiu sua pele formigar por dentro, como se fosse um estranho não bem vindo ali. Sozinho.

Então ele se arrastou em uma posição sentada na cabeceira da cama e com muito esforço e várias tentativas, conseguiu tirar os sapatos. E esse movimento desajeitado de tentar dobrar o corpo até os pés o deixou exausto. Ele soltou um bufo de vitória para só então perceber que o edredom havia sido dobrado e deixado em cima da cômoda. Foggy suspirou resignado. Ele escorregou na cama e se estabeleceu deitado de costas encarando o teto. A lua refletia azulada da janela. A cidade ainda estava acordada. E ele não fazia ideia para onde Matt tinha ido.

Ele sentiu falta de estar no mesmo quarto com seu irmão implicante. E das conversas com sua mãe antes de dormir. Dos sons das pessoas, de pratos e copos. E do cheiro de salames e defumados.

Ele não fazia ideia que horas Matt ia voltar. Ele tinha que voltar, não tinha? Um medo repentino o atingiu. E se Matt não voltasse e o deixasse sozinho? E se Matt se ferisse? Foggy não sabia o que fazer se Matt voltasse ferido. Seu corpo começou a entrar em pânico com esse pensamento. Foggy não tinha noção que horas eram. Maldição. Ele devia ter comprado um celular em vez de uma aliança para Matt.

Foggy acordou no meio da noite com um vulto o cobrindo e se retirando do quarto. Seu subconsciente se aliviou por Matt ter voltado. Mas seus olhos pesados e corpo exausto não permitiram que ele despertasse para ralhar com Matt por ser imprudente e sumir sem explicação.

No dia seguinte, toda aquela lástima miserável se repetiu.

Pelo menos, Matt comprou pães para o café da manhã. Ou ele apenas havia saído e feito compras para não ter que ficar tanto tempo dividindo o mesmo espaço com Foggy e se explicar para onde tinha ido.

Foggy não tinha fisioterapia marcada. Então ele apenas ficou trancado em seu escritório improvisado fazendo seu trabalho. Ocasionalmente ele olhava vídeos de filhotes fofos para se distrair. Ele aproveitou o pouco trabalho para enviar um e-mail para Rosalind. De alguma forma, o comportamento arredio de Matt o fez se lembrar do fato de que seu plano de saúde havia sido misteriosamente cancelado.

Acostumado a usar os comandos de voz, as órteses pareceram pesadas em suas mãos para digitar. Ele fez uma nota mental para pedir para Claire o ajudar com a adaptação delas. ( Uma vez que isso era trabalho de Matt mas ele não tinha ajudado Foggy a se adaptar às órteses e Claire obviamente não sabia disso.) Ele começou devagar.

“Prezada Rosal...” Ele começou. E apagou.

“Senhora Ros”... Apagou de novo.

Era estranho mandar um e-mail formal para sua mãe biológica e também advogada. Uma advogada assustadora, diga-se de passagem.

Ele pensou e pensou encarando a tela branca do corpo do e-mail.

“Bom dia Rosalind.

Ainda estou aguardando alguma notícias sobre meu plano de saúde.”

E enviou.

Foggy levantou o olhar e encarou a porta fechada. Matt nem sequer perguntou como ele estava se adaptando ali. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensamento.

Ele atualizou a página do e-mail e nada. E de novo. Nada. E de novo. 

Então ele abriu o navegador e digitou Facebook.com.

Ele tinha uma conta antiga na rede social. Da época que ele entrou pra faculdade. Não havia fotos, nem nada. Ele não teve tempo para usa-la. Mas estava lá. Nome de usuário e senha salvos em seu laptop.

Sem pensar suas vezes, Foggy tentou a sorte no campo de busca e lá estava.

A foto de perfil de Greg era linda. Ele usava um chapéu e estava iluminado pela luz do sol em uma praia. Seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto o céu atrás dele.

Havia milhares de fotos separas em álbuns. As primeiras fotos datadas de 2009. E Foggy olhou todas elas detalhe por detalhe. Era como fazer parte da vida de Greg. Foggy se pegava sorrindo com as fotos de festas como se estivesse lá. Ficava intrigado com as fotos de paisagem com legendas misteriosas. Ele ficou verdadeiramente emocionado com as homenagens de Greg para sua mãe falecida. E hipnotizado com a beleza do homem nas centenas de selfies. Greg era exibido, mas não de um jeito arrogante. Ao contrário, ele era cativante.

Greg não apagava fotos de seus exes. O que era uma atitude metade assustadora metade fofa. Tinha fotos de seu ex-noivo inclusive. As alianças douradas brilhavam em uma foto onde o foco eram apenas suas mãos. Eles pareciam ainda manter contato. Pois o mesmo cara estava em fotos mais recentes. Foggy engoliu em seco e passou rapidamente as fotos daquele álbum.

Ele somou uns cinco namorados desde então. Ele se pegou clicando nas pessoas marcadas nas fotos e sendo direcionado para os perfis. Não tem nada de mais dar uma espiada na vida alheia, afinal, eles colocam as fotos nas redes sociais para serem vistos, não é? Era melhor pensar assim do que se sentir um esquisito.

Greg saía bastante e parecia se divertir bastante também. Bares. Boates. Praias. Parques. Baladas com suas várias amigas drag-queens. Algumas das quais ele chamava de mãe. Paradas. Ele realmente tinha uma vida rica. E parecia ser muito amado também. Ele tinha um cão e um gato super fofos. Foggy sorriu vendo as fotos e os vídeos curtos dos bichinhos. E nem percebeu Claire batendo na porta.

“Qual é a graça?” Ele nem viu Claire entrando.

“Nada.” Ele tentou fechar a aba da internet, mas ela foi mais rápida e se aproximou espiando.

“Eu não gosto de gatos. Sou alérgica.” Ela encarou a tela do laptop e olhou pra Foggy. “Quem é o bonitão?” Ela atirou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

“Só um amigo.”

“Hum. Você quer almoçar? Eu pedi uma macarronada deliciosa do Luigi’s.”

“Claro. Mas a próxima eu pago.” Foggy disse com entusiasmo saindo detrás de sua mesa. “Vou chamar Matt.”

“Entra.” Matt disse antes mesmo de Foggy parar na frente de sua porta semiaberta que Claire terminou de empurrar para expor Matt com uma carranca atrás de sua mesa e pálido de nunca ver sol.

“Estamos indo almoçar. Vem junto?” Foggy sorriu para ele.

“Eu... eu tenho muito trabalho aqui Fog. É melhor vocês ficarem a vontade e começarem sem mim.” Matt disse traçando dedos em papéis sem nem olhar para cima. Não que ele precisasse. Mas era como se ele nem fizesse mais questão de saber de onde a voz de Foggy estava vindo.

A macarronada de Matt ficou esperando por ele na mesa, até ficar bastante fria e dura. Pelo menos ele não tinha saído o que significava que eles voltariam juntos.

“Claire, você pode acompanhar Foggy de volta pra casa? Eu preciso ficar até tarde aqui.” Matt entrou apressado e apenas disse isso e partiu novamente. Foggy estava de costas para a porta, ele apenas ouviu a voz, mas teve a sensação de que o homem apenas tinha colocado a cabeça dentro da cozinha e saído como se estivesse se escondendo de algo. Ou de alguém. Ou de um alguém em especial.

Claire apenas levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Foggy que imediatamente baixou a cabeça para ela não perceber que os olhos dele já estavam brilhando prestes a se encherem de água.

No apartamento, a rotina foi quase a mesma.

Encarar o escuro e vazio.

Jogar as sobras no lixo.

Tomar seu medicamento e se lembrar de que precisava urgentemente de um banho e se barbear. Porque já estava começando a coçar e ele odiava ter que coçar o rosto. Se coçar era uma perda de tempo e um trabalho cansativo. Mas ele tinha que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. O pior é que, antes de Matt, o único homem que o tocava sem que ele tivesse um ataque de pânico ou ânsia de vômito era Theo. Mas Theo estava longe e Matt muito ocupado para lhe fazer essa gentileza.

“Amanhã,” ele pensou. “Amanhã eu vou ter que ir no barbeiro.” Ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha só de pensar em uma pessoa estranha o tocando. Então refletiu. Talvez seja bom ficar barbudo pelo menos uma vez na vida. Ou por meses... quem sabe.

Felizmente, junto com suas parafernálias, Matt trouxe sua cadeira de banho. Então ele pegou uma toalha, moletons macios e os deixou no balcão da pia. Ele encarou a cadeira de banho por alguns minutos e teve a ideia. A pegou com uma mão e com a outra ele guiou a pequena alavanca de sua cadeira de rodas. Ele puxou a cadeira de banho até o lado da cama, com a roda rente ao colhão. Ele respirou fundo e saiu de sua cadeira de rodas, quase se jogando na cama. A primeira etapa tinha sido concluída. Foggy soltou um bufo e se preparou para passar para a cadeira de banho. Ele contou um, dois, três e foi. Conseguiu sentar sozinho na cadeira de banho. Foggy soltou um punho ao ar solitário e voltou para o banheiro empurrando a cadeira de banho. Ele guiou a cadeira lentamente, com medo de ir muito rápido e perder o controle.

Lá, ele conseguiu tirar as suas roupas lentamente. Sem pressa. Parando algumas vezes cansado. Seus braços não trabalhavam coordenadamente. Braço direito mais ágil que o esquerdo. (Ágil para os seus padrões. Mas que de alguma forma, era o mais funcional.) Por fim, ele entrou debaixo do chuveiro e abriu a água morna. Banho, finalmente. Ele ficou alguns minutos apenas sentindo o jato d’agua caindo em suas costas e nuca. Pensando em como sua vida havia mudado em tão pouco tempo. Em como Matt tinha mudado também. O rosto frio de Matt aparecia em sua mente e ele já não o reconhecia mais. Mas Matt não traria as coisas dele se não quisesse ele por perto, por isso Foggy ainda insistia em ficar por perto. Ele queria perguntar a Matt o que estava acontecendo com ele. Com eles. Ele sabia que Matt sabia que se ficasse muito tempo perto dele, ele com certeza perguntaria o que estava acontecendo. Por isso Matt estava agindo assim. Distante, arredio e apático.

Ou talvez não. Talvez ele apenas tenha se cansado mesmo e Foggy esteja apenas oferecendo desculpas para o óbvio. Foggy levantou os olhos e viu o shampoo e sabonete em uma prateleira fora de seu alcance e suspirou. Apenas água ia ter que servir por enquanto.

Era meio assustador estar completamente sozinho e por sua conta própria depois de tantos anos sendo constantemente vigiado e assistido. Foggy tinha certeza que se sua mãe soubesse que ele estava sozinho assim, ela pegaria o carro e o buscaria e ainda daria um tapa de mão cheia no rosto de Matt. Foggy sorriu. Matt com sua frieza acabou lhe fazendo um bem. Ele percebeu que era capaz de se cuidar sozinho. Era cansativo, mas satisfatório.

Mas ele sentia falta de ouvir e ser ouvido. De falar com alguém. Ele sentia falta daquele sorriso bobo de Matt. Por um instante ele viu o rosto estúpido de Matt sorrindo para ele e o beijando, molhado de chuva. Onde Matt tinha ido?

Pelo menos a cama não havia sido feita, então ele pode se arrastar para debaixo das cobertas sem nenhum contratempo.

Mas no dia seguinte tudo se repetiu. E no outro e no outro.

Foggy já estava se acostumando com o fato de estar sozinho. Ele estava ganhando forças nos braços e agilidade para trocar da cadeira de rodas para cama e para a cadeira de banho. Ele só estava... exausto.

Ele quase não via Matt a não ser pela manhã quando tomavam um café silencioso juntos. Eles pareciam um casal de idosos casados há quarenta anos. Só faltava um jornal com as noticias na manhã nas mãos de Matt. Qualquer coisa para o homem da casa não se ver obrigado a ter uma conversa com a dona de casa desesperada. Foggy revirou os olhos.

“O que foi?” Matt perguntou com as sobrancelhas quase se fundindo uma na outra e passando uma geleia de morangos em sua torrada.

“O que foi o que.” Foggy respondeu resignado de frente a ele.

“Você revirou os olhos para mim.” Matt afirmou calmamente, afastando as migalhas de cima de sua calça jeans.

“Uau. Nossa.” Foggy reprimiu um bufo. “Eu só estava pensando como nós parecemos casados. Tipo, verdadeiramente casados.”

Matt o encarou por alguns segundos e se levantou. Foggy o viu pegar o celular e chamar um taxi para irem para a fisioterapia.

À noite, a rotina se repetiu.

Chegar em casa. Ligar as luzes; por que mesmo aquelas luzes de neon não faziam nada por ele e ele precisava ver à sua frente. Ele esquentou a comida no micro-ondas e comeu silenciosamente. Tomou seu medicamento... Tudo isso no modo automático.

Ao colocar o copo no criado mudo, ele viu que Matt tinha esquecido aquele pequeno celular que ele usava em suas patrulhas. Foggy mordeu o lábio, considerando. Não. Ele não podia. Mas ele estava enlouquecendo. Então ele pegou o celular e abriu. A pequena tela se iluminou.

Seu coração palpitou com a sensação do proibido; saber que ele não deveria. Mas ainda assim, ele apertou os números tremendo lentamente e depois de alguns toques, Theo atendeu.

“Quem é?”

“Sou eu Theo.”

“Você tem um celular! Finalmente cara!”

“Não, esse telefone é de Matt. Eu só liguei pra saber como estão as coisas aí.”

“Ah.”

E Theo contou sobre a loja, as carnes. Sobre Anna. Que ele estava saindo com a secretária de Rosalind. Como eles estavam orgulhosos e felizes por Foggy e Matt (E Foggy bufou, mas Theo pareceu não ouvir.) Que Bess parou de fumar... por quase dois dias inteiros. Que Brett também desconfiava de Murdock...E Theo falou e falou e Foggy falou também

“Por falar em Matt,” Foggy o interrompeu. “Esse numero é.. de trabalho de Matt, não precisa salvá-lo na agenda ok?”

Theo achou estranho, mas concordou com um cantarolar do outro lado da linha. E Foggy quase podia vê-lo na loja de carnes mastigando um lápis.

“E Theo, Você pode...uh ... tenho quase certeza que Greg deixou um cartão com o numero dele lá onde eu trabalho, trabalhava. Você pode me passar?”

“Claro, cara. Aguenta aí.”

Foggy aproveitou esse minuto para sair da cadeira direto para a cama. Os sapatos e o banho iam ter que esperar. Ele ouviu Theo correr brevemente e remexer alguns papéis de cima de sua antiga mesa de trabalho. “Achei!” Ele passou os números e Foggy os repetiu mentalmente.

Havia um pequeno martelo que martelava um ritmo enjoativo e repetitivo em sua mente, lhe dizendo que isso não era algo correto de se fazer. Não do telefone de Matt. O telefone secreto usado em patrulhas. Não em telefone algum. Mas ainda assim, ele apertou tecla por tecla devagar, como se o celular fosse uma espécie de bomba relógio acionada por um toque errado no lugar errado. Os números ficaram lá por um bom momento apenas o encarando. Ou ele quem os encarava. Ele se sentiu traindo Matt. E seu coração dizia que isso estava errado. Oh, tão errado. 

Por fim ele engoliu a vergonha, criou coragem e apertou o botão de ligar. E se arrependeu imediatamente. Imediatamente, também, Greg atendeu. Foggy devia ter imaginado que ele atenderia rápido, pois Greg vivia com o telefone nas mãos.

“Alô?” Veio a voz de Greg do outro lado da linha.

“Sou eu Greg, o Foggy.” Foggy disse e tentou parecer o mais casual o possível.

“Foggy! Como você está?” E havia um sorriso na voz de Greg.

“Eu estou bem. Eu liguei só pra saber...hu...como você está?”

Uma pausa do outro lado da linha.

“Eu... olha cara, eu estava de saída. Um amigo tem uma performance essa noite e ...”

“Oh eu... eu não queria atrapalhar. Me desculpa.” Foggy sorriu forçado.

“Sem problemas, cara.” Greg disse sorrindo também.

“Aproveite a noite Greg.” Foggy disse brilhantemente.

Mais uma pausa.

“Obrigado Foggy.”

Isso foi bem...constrangedor. Foggy desligou rapidamente. Ele fechou o pequeno telefone e o jogou no colchão; o encarando por alguns minutos. Que vergonha. De todas as coisas vergonhosas e sem sentido que ele havia feito em sua vida, essa, possivelmente estaria no top cinco.

Bem quando ele começou a fazer planos de dizer a Greg que ele estava entupido, dopado de tantos remédios quando fez essa ligação, o celular começou a brilhar e recitar números em sua voz metálica. O número de Greg. Maldição.

Foggy pensou em não atender. Em jogar o telefone pela janela. E se Matt estivesse por perto e o telefone acertasse a cabeça dura de Matt e ele caísse da escada de incêndio? Ou pior? E se Matt estivesse por perto, perto o suficiente pra ouvir seu telefone chamando o número de um conhecido de Foggy. E se Matt tivesse ouvido a ligação e estivesse a caminho como um trem desgovernado? Bem, se Matt estivesse por perto, ele estaria ali em dois segundos. Antes mesmo da ligação pra Greg ser completada. Pensar que havia uma possibilidade de Matt estar em outra cidade e não ter ouvido os últimos trinta minutos de sua vida, foi o único consolo dele ao redor daquele vexame.

E o telefone insistiu. Ele não teve escolha. Não atender seria bem infantil e Foggy era um adulto pelo amor de Deus. Um adulto que queria se esconder debaixo da terra como um adolescente agora. Foggy pegou o telefone celular, abriu o flip e fixou o telefone novamente no rosto.

“Greg?” Foggy novamente tentou soar casual, falhando miseravelmente dessa vez.

“Foggy... Está tudo bem?” Greg soou preocupado. Merda.

“Estou muito bem! Por que?”

“Eu não sabia que você tinha um celular. Você nunca pareceu o tipo que usa celulares. ”

“É de Matt.”

“E ele não acha ruim você ligar para outros caras do celular dele? Que moderno!” Greg deu uma gargalhada.

“Matt não está. E não há nada de mais em uma ligação para um amigo.” Foggy disse um pouco ofendido e de resposta recebeu uns segundos de silêncio.

“Como assim ele não está Foggy. Não me diga que você esta sozinho.” A voz de Greg ficou séria de uma forma que Foggy nunca tinha ouvido antes.

“N-não! É que...é que ele malha a noite. Ele prefere ir à noite, porque, porque ele é cego e assim evita os olhares em cima dele...” Foggy gaguejou e recebeu mais silêncio do outro lado da linha. Então, ele resolveu preenche-lo da maneira mais estranha o possível. “Você não estava indo para uma apresentação?”

“Performance.” Greg o corrigiu secamente.

“Isso mesmo. Você não estava indo para uma performance?”

“Estava. Mas aí um amigo se sentiu solitário e você sabe como eu tenho uma queda por homens solitários. A bundinha gorda do Liu não vai sentir minha falta, pode ter certeza.” Greg brincou. A voz dele era como seda nos ouvidos de Foggy. Levemente abafada pelo pequeno auto falante do celular ridicularmente antiquado de Matt. Foggy sorriu.

“E como é essa performance?” Foggy perguntou.

“Bem...Você tem certeza que quer mesmo saber?”

“Absoluta!”

Foggy ouviu um som que parecia de molas de colchão e o som ficou levemente abafado como se Greg tivesse colocado o celular entre o ombro e a orelha. Mais sons de objetos caindo. Ele devia estar tirando os sapatos e se deitando na cama. Foggy teve uma visão de um jovem sonhador com as pernas pra cima em uma cama velha de um quarto no campus.

Greg o fez rir contando como eram as performances de seus amigos nas boates gays.

“Não não não rapazinho. É arte. E você não pode rir da arte.”

Ele repreendeu com carinho. Havia tanto calor em sua voz numa conversa que pode ter durado muito mais que duas horas entre risos e bocejos.

Mas Foggy não era uma criatura da noite como aparentemente Greg era. Ele adormeceu com o celular agarrado a seu rosto ouvindo a voz de Greg distante...distante... 

Matt também era uma criatura da noite, apesar de Foggy ter se esquecido dele por um tempo.

Ele novamente apareceu no breu do quarto. Tirou o celular do rosto de Foggy e o dobrou colocando no bolso. Matt tirou os sapatos e roupas de Foggy e o cobriu. E se retirou novamente em silêncio .


	26. Se a felicidade não morar comigo eu acho que posso viver com isso

Mais uma nova manhã invadia o apartamento e aparentemente nada havia mudado. Ou Matt não havia mudado. Ou melhor, Matt não havia voltado a ser o que era.

Foggy temia que esse fosse o verdadeiro Matt, e que aquele que o beijou sorridente e sem vergonha no parque debaixo de uma árvore fosse apenas um personagem, uma máscara.

Não. Matt não seria tão canalha assim. Nada o impedia de querer apenas sexo casual e dizer adeus, cada um para o seu lado, sem ter que namorar e morar junto. Foggy estaria bem com o bom e velho sexo casual se esse fosse o caso. De verdade ele estaria. 

Surpreendentemente, porém, Matt sentou na cama assim que Foggy se mexeu acordado e perguntou-lhe como ele tinha passado a noite, se ele estava sentindo dores ou algum desconforto. O auxiliou prontamente em sua rotina da manhã e depois foram juntos para cozinha.

Naquele momento, ao observar a postura circunspecta de Matt, Foggy pensou em falar com ele sobre as ligações, mas ele simplesmente não estava disposto para uma conversa direta da qual Matt estava totalmente a par do assunto. Dessa vez, ele ia esperar Matt para ser o primeiro a iniciar alguma demonstração de interesse em resolver as coisas, ou de pelo menos conversar. Foggy estava ficando farto dessa postura arredia de Matt e ao mesmo tempo com receio do homem o achar chato e cansativo com suas cobranças por atenção.

Ele só achava estranho ver Matt de óculos escuros dentro de seu apartamento e ainda por cima, na sua presença como se quisesse esconder suas emoções. Mas Foggy não contestou. Ele sabia que não demoraria muito para Matt revelar a ele que ele sabia sobre as ligações. Não havia como ele não saber. E sinceramente? Foggy nem se importava tanto assim. Se Matt estiver achando tão ruim, é só passar mais tempo com ele e principalmente, não deixar seu celular de patrulha para trás. Ou melhor, que não saia em patrulha e fique com ele, oras.

Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, ele não estava se sentindo bem com isso. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e, apesar de ele amar Matt com todas as forças de seu coração, ele andava pensando bastante em Greg, mais do que era necessário pensar. Em como Greg era atencioso ao contrário de Matt. E isso não estava certo. Não estava mesmo.

Então sim. Foggy não estava com a consciência tranquila e ele sabia que Matt podia senti-lo se corroer de angústia por dentro.

Só era meio triste pensar que Matt poderia estar se deleitando com a angústia que ele estava sentindo. E se isso era alguma forma de punição por ele ter feito as ligações, ele aceitaria de cabeça erguida. Mais especificamente, por ter ligado para outro homem de seu celular exclusivo para combater o crime. E era ainda mais ridículo _ele_ se sentir mal com isso - como se ele tivesse traído Matt - sendo que Matt era o único que escondia uma vida dupla combatendo o crime numa fantasia de fetiche.

Foggy se lembrou de ver seu pai amaciando a carne para depois ser cortada, temperada e jogada ao fogo. E era assim que ele estava se sentindo. Matt o estava...amaciando.

Matt era um homem que sabia o que falar, como falar e a hora certa de falar. Especialmente quando ele queria destruir alguém com argumentos sólidos com sua voz calma. Novamente, ele teria dado um bom advogado.

Mas esse clima de suspense de ambas as partes era apenas ridículo. 

“Você quer panquecas?” Matt perguntou a ele já despejando uma mistura na frigideira.

"Eu ... sim." 

Foggy observou Matt preparar as panquecas com um semblante sereno no rosto. O maldito era tão bonito que Foggy tinha vontade de socar a cara dele. E ele cozinhando era a coisa mais sexy que Foggy já tinha visto. 

Ele fez uma, duas, três, quatro panquecas e as levou para mesa junto com uma caneca de café com leite para Foggy. Todas as panquecas no ponto exato da massa. 

“Obrigado Matt. O cheiro está delicioso.” Foggy deu um sorriso hesitante na direção de Matt.

Depois do café, Matt lhe administrou os medicamentos, se mantendo aparentemente atento quando Foggy colocava as pílulas na boca e as empurrava com goles d'água. Mas era desconfortável estar sobre o _olhar_ atento de Matt agora. 

“Você não está mais se engasgando com líquidos... Isso é bom.” Matt disse niveladamente, como se tivesse decorado essas palavras. Depois se levantou e levou o copo de volta para a pia.

Foggy olhou para Matt do outro lado do balcão e pensou por um momento que Matt nem tocaria no assunto. Mas Matt parecia estar olhando para ele quando inclinou a cabeça levemente e levantou o queixo. 

Foi quando Matt deu meio sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação que Foggy teve certeza que Murdock estava apenas preparando o terreno para o que viria a seguir. 

"Inferno." Foggy amaldiçoou baixinho.

“Linguajar.” Matt o reprendeu secando as mãos num pano de prato. Ele se aproximou e puxou uma cadeira. Ele tinha um sulco entre suas sobrancelhas quando voltou para a mesa.

Matt cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa e tomou uma longa inspiração, liberando o ar lentamente.

“Você tem noção do quão perigoso é fazer uma ligação daquele celular?” Ele soou como um diretor de uma escola repreendendo uma criança burra.

"Eu... o que?" Foggy piscou algumas vezes como uma criança burra.

“Foggy, não haja como uma criança. Quando eu cheguei, você estava com o celular descarregado em cima do seu rosto. Você ligou para o seu irmão e para aquele seu amigo do meu celular.”

“Como você sabe que aquele era o número de Greg? Você estava me espionando Murdock?” Foggy dissimulou com sarcasmo.

Matt revirou os olhos atrás dos óculos que não estavam tão escuros devido a luz do dia invadindo o apartamento e soltou um bufo incrédulo.

“Eu vi que você ligou primeiro e depois a ligação foi retornada. Tive medo de fossem chamadas de emergência, por isso liguei. Mas foram apenas um par de ligações entre amigos, não foram?" Matt o informou tranquilamente

“Oh... isso faz sentido. E ele...ele te atendeu? O que ele...” Foggy parou sem saber o que dizer ao certo.

“Isso não vem ao caso Foggy. Eu sei que você tem se sentido sozinho esses dias e eu sinto muito por isso. Eu realmente sinto. Mas você consegue imaginar as consequências terríveis se esse celular cair em mãos erradas? Não apenas você, mas seu irmão e esse...esse seu _amigo_ podem ficar em perigo. Você me entende?”

Pode ter sido impressão, mas Matt disse a palavra _amigo_ como se fosse veneno em seus lábios e Foggy contou uma pequena vitória.

“Eu nem pensei nisso Matt. Me desculpe. Eu só queria conversar com alguém....Você nem fala mais comigo direito. Me deixa sozinho quase o tempo todo. Eu sinto falta de você Matt... por que...” Foggy falou baixinho e ele não podia ouvir batimentos cardíacos para saber se Matt realmente se importava com isso.

_Jessica Jessica Jessica_

O celular normal de Matt tocou e ele se retirou. Bem oportuno, pensou Foggy.

Ele ia ser paciente com Matt. Matt era um herói afinal. Ele devia ser grato por estar vivendo com um herói e entender que heróis são muito ocupados.

Foggy nem viu Matt voltando, até ele sentir o homem levantando seu rosto com o dedo indicador.

“As coisas vão melhorar, eu prometo... Já estão melhorando. _Você_ está melhorando.” Matt disse suavemente, traçando o rosto de Foggy com as costas das mãos. “Você...” Ele sorriu tristemente. “Você está barbudo.”

“Pensei que você pudesse sentir isso.” Foggy disse suavemente.

“Eu...hu... na verdade eu posso sim.”

“Você realmente não tem me notado muito esses dias não é?”

Matt não respondeu, apenas continuou traçando toda a extensão do rosto de Foggy com os dedos como se tivesse tentando se recordar de como ele era.

Matt almoçou com Foggy e Claire. Ele parecia querer se redimir.

Mas era forçado. Não como Matt, o habitual Matty de Foggy. Mais como Matthew Murdock sendo profissional. Era sem graça, sem espírito e forçado.

Claire se retirou para deixá-los a sós, pois poderia muito bem ser a sua presença que estava intimidando Matt de se soltar mais em torno do namorado.

Mas a postura de Matt não mudou. Por vezes ele abortava as mãos de tocar em Foggy. Havia uma barreira invisível que ele mesmo insistia em instalar em torno de si exclusivamente contra Foggy. Contido, reprimido e forçado. Como se a qualquer hora, seu verdadeiro eu fosse romper sua pele e ser liberto e voar, para nunca mais voltar. 

“Como...” Ele começou e Foggy deu um leve salto de sua cadeira com o susto da voz repentina de Matt. “Como você está se saindo com a hand cuff e as outras órteses?”

“Tem sido ótimo Matt. Obrigado por ter comprado elas pra mim... Me ajudam bastante. Eu posso fazer muitas coisas sozinho agora.”

“Hum.” Matt acenou e continuo comendo seu prato de risoto sem graça. E Foggy se concentrou em sua macarronada com queijo. “Fico muito feliz em ver que você está melhor a cada dia. De verdade.” Matt disse depois de um tempo.

Foggy sorriu de leve.

Seus tópicos de conversa eram cada vez mais escassos.

Matt decidiu que se eles iriam voltar para casa juntos, seria melhor irem andando. E quem era Foggy para negar qualquer coisa para Matt?

Ele empurrou a cadeira em silêncio ao longo de nove quarteirões até o apartamento. E em silêncio, subiram pelo elevador. O clima era de velório.

Uma vez lá dentro, Matt estalou o pescoço e foi para cozinha. As costas dele estavam tensas. 

“Você quer um pouco de água?”

“Não, obrigado. Eu só quero tomar um banho e cair na cama.”

Novamente, daquela maneira estranha, Matt se aproximou dele e tocou no rosto dele com a palma da mão.

“Foggy.” Matt engoliu. “Eu posso fazer sua barba, se você quiser.”

Os olhos bobos de Foggy logo se encheram e ele acenou rapidamente.

“Sim, por favor, Matt.”

Foggy não tinha nenhum traço de medo por Matt estar sentado na borda do vaso sanitário com uma lâmina afiada rente à sua garganta. Ele erguia o rosto de Foggy e passava a lâmina afiada na extensão de sua barba cheia de espuma cremosa. Virava o rosto de Foggy para expor uma bochecha e a outra. E limpava a lâmina cheia de pelos loiros e espuma em sua coxa nua e torneada. 

Foggy o encarava com uma admiração quase doentia. Aqueles olhos castanhos sem foco. Aquela boca rosada semiaberta. Suas mãos trabalhando firmes e precisas. Ocasionalmente ele sorria um sorriso leve e frouxo e jovial. E Foggy o adorava.

Matt podia fazer de Foggy o que bem queria. Foggy era como massa de modelar em suas mãos. E ele confiava de corpo e alma em Matt. Ele adorava aquele homem mais do que a própria vida.

Quando Matt terminou, ele penas continuou sentado em frente à Foggy como que analisando seu trabalho. Ele inclinou a cabeça e seus olhos se fixaram em um ponto próximo ao queixo de Foggy. Matt sorriu um sorriso arrogante e sexy. 

“Você parece ótimo.”

“Eu vou ter que confiar no cego.” Foggy zombou e em questão de meio segundo Matt avançou nele ferozmente em um beijo ardente.

Ele beijou-o como quem sentia saudades das suas bocas juntas.

“Matty.” Foggy gemeu e Matt subiu na cadeira de rodas sem quebrar o beijo. 

Dessa vez, Matt carregou Foggy com pressa para o quarto. Um emaranhado de membros tentando sair de suas roupas. Foggy pensou, por um instante, que Matt ia transar com ele de forma áspera e crua com toda a sua fúria reprimida. Mas nem a urgência do momento foi capaz de tornar Matt impaciente e deixar os preparativos com Foggy de lado.

Ele foi carinhoso. Meticuloso. Foggy viu nos olhos dele e na sua boca ofegante a ânsia em lhe dar prazer mais do que saciar suas próprias necessidades biológicas.

Matt ergueu uma perna de Foggy por cima de seu ombro e transou com ele como se quisesse ir cada vez mais fundo. Cada vez mais perto. Com estocadas curtas e rápidas. Ele se curvou e beijou o esterno de Foggy. E subindo, encontrou a boca dele, beijando-o desperadamente...mordendo o lábio inferior. 

E num ritmo cada vez mais errático ele gozou com um grito desconexo com a boca ainda presa à de Foggy. O peito arfando e pequenos tremores. 

Ele saiu de Foggy e posicionou sua perna de volta no colchão. E mergulhando no pau de Foggy lambeu a extensão do membro, sugando até o homem derramar seu quase inexistente líquido perolado nos lábios de Matt.

Quando terminaram, gastos, suados e com corações martelando, os dois ficaram esparramados encarando o teto. 

"Porra!" Foggy disse, sem fôlego. O cabelo todo grudado no rosto. "Isso foi....isso foi..."

"Sim..." Matt também refletiu. "Isso foi....algo." 

Por fim, quando voltou a si, Matt deu dois tapinhas na barriga de Foggy e se levantou e Foggy o observou recolher sua cueca box do chão e sair do quarto nu, seu pênis adormecido rodeado de cabelos negros balançava provocativamente e Foggy o adorava tanto.

Minutos depois, ele voltou com uma toalha morna e depois de limpá-lo, Matt o ajudou a vestir uma cueca limpa e se retirou novamente. 

Foggy ouviu sons de Matt murmurando para si mesmo na sala como se procurasse por algo e quando ele voltou mais uma vez para o quarto Foggy finalmente viu Matt vestido com aquela roupa preta de suas patrulhas.

“Aonde você vai?” Foggy perguntou suavemente.

Matt não respondeu, apenas pegou seu celular de cima do criado mudo e o balançou na direção de Foggy.

“Eu não posso esquecer isso aqui não é?” Ele disse sombriamente e se virou em direção à sala.

"Matt." Foggy o chamou e doeu como se tivesse uma pedra no meio da garganta impedindo o ar de sair. “O que está acontecendo?” Ele sussurrou com a voz embargada. “O que está acontecendo com a gente? Eu ... eu fiz alguma coisa? ” Foggy ouviu Matt parar no meio da escada. “Por favor, me fala. Fala comigo Matt... Me fala o que eu fiz para eu poder consertar. Mudar. Matt ...” Foggy começou a chorar. “V--você ainda..." Foggy pausou incerto. "Você ainda gosta de mim? Você está me deixando confuso. Uma hora você transa comigo e depois age assim. Você foge...some. Como se não quisesse ficar perto de mim e eu não sei, eu não sei o que eu tenho que fazer pra você ficar. Se você não me quer mais é só me falar, eu vou entender. Por favor. Matt...volta, por favor..."

Matt tinha o poder de fazê-lo se sentir especial e um lixo em menos de um minuto

Matt não voltou. Ele terminou de subir a escada e fechou a porta do acesso ao telhado atrás de si.

Então foi isso? Eles se tornaram dois conhecidos que quase não se falam e só se entendem na cama? Ele ainda estava perdidamente apaixonado por Matt. Mas e quanto a Matt? Ele ainda sentia algo por Foggy ou apenas transava com ele como quem faz um favor por que ele podia sentir como Foggy o cobiçava o tempo todo? Quanto tempo Matt ia conseguir levar isso até se cansar e encontrar alguém melhor do que ele? Se é que ja não o fez. Foggy pensou que seria melhor se retirar enquanto ainda lhe restava uma última gota de dignidade em si e esquecer Matt para o seu próprio bem de uma vez por todas. Fazer isso antes que Matt o dispensasse como havia feito com todos que já passaram por sua vida.

Foggy fungou enquanto soluçava chamando o nome de Matt inutilmente. Ele começou a tossir e tossir e tossir se engasgando com o cheiro de...fumaça? Foggy olhou para cima e viu uma nuvem turva na altura do teto. Foggy não era Matt com suas super orelhas, mas ele conseguiu ouvir os sons das coisas queimando.

"Não." Foggy gemeu. O apartamento estava pegando fogo! O cheiro forte de fumaça e de coisas sendo queimadas se intensificou e Foggy engasgou tossindo. Seus olhos e garganta ardiam violentamente e ele começou a lagrimejar. Ele precisava sair do apartamento urgentemente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos os comentários são apreciados. Me deixe saber o que você pensa e se está gostando. Eu espero que sim.
> 
> Todos os títulos dos capítulos são de músicas que eu amo e se encaixam com o conteúdo do capítulo. 
> 
> Por favor, seja paciente com Foggy e com Matt principalmente. Eles são boas pessoas tentando o seu melhor.  
> Seja paciente comigo também, que estou escrevendo isso. E me comunique sobre erros para eu corrigir prontamente.
> 
> Seja paciente com quem você ama também. Sempre.


	27. Cada pequeno pedaço em sua vida significará algo para alguém?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fundo ele tinha só um pensamento: Matt vai aparecer e me salvar. Por que Matt é um herói, e os heróis salvam as pessoas. Principalmente as pessoas que eles amam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título tirado da música The Weight Of The World - Editors

Ele não voltou.

Ele não ia voltar.

Se tivesse que salvá-lo, Matt já estaria ali ao menor sinal de fumaça.

Mas aparentemente o super nariz de Matt não sentiu a fumaça, tampouco suas super orelhas ouviram Foggy tossir, gritar e seu coração correr assustado dentro de sua caixa torácica.

Então seria ele por ele mesmo.

Sozinho. Sempre sozinho.

Mas no fundo, ele ainda nutria um pensamento: Matt vai romper essa janela e vai entrar e me salvar a qualquer momento. Porque Matt é um herói e é isso que os heróis fazem; eles salvam pessoas. Eles salvam aqueles a quem amam, não salvam?

Então Foggy chamou e tentou gritar. Ele disse baixinho novamente numa última tentativa. _“Matt se você pode me ouvir, me ajuda. Por favor"_

E ele gritou logo em seguida. **“Socorro! Demolidor! Socorro!”**

Sua voz soou como se tivesse com areia em sua garganta. E ele tossiu. Tossiu e tossiu. E seus olhos ardiam sem poder enxergar muito à sua frente.

Ele se arrastou para a borda da cama e tateou pela cadeira, mas não obteve sucesso. Ela parecia estar um pouco mais longe da cama do que o costumeiro. De modo que Foggy tentou se aproximar ainda mais, a ponto de metade de seu corpo ficar pendurado entre a cama e da cadeira de rodas. Uma mão segurando firme o lençol que cobria a cama e a outra esticada ao limite até onde ele podia ver o brilho cromado de algumas partes da cadeira de rodas.

Ele esticou os dedos e conseguiu segurar a ponta de alguma parte da cadeira de rodas e tentou puxa-la para mais perto, um pouco mais perto, só mais um pouco e...

E a cadeira virou, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão do quarto.

A cadeira de rodas dele era menor e mais leve agora, mas ele não tinha ideia de como passar do chão para a altura da cadeira. Muito menos forças para fazê-lo.

“Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Não me deixa morrer queimado.” Foggy repetia mentalmente.

A partir daí, a fumaça ficou mais densa. A única vantagem era que de onde ele estava, no chão, parecia um pouco mais razoável respirar. 

Foggy olhou para o brilho azul que cortava a fumaça em fatias. O brilho vinha da janela do quarto. Ele rezou rapidamente para Matt aparecer o mais rápido que pudesse.

Matt não irrompeu janela a dentro com um golpe ninja.

Foggy tinha que se virar sozinho.

“Porra de pernas inúteis e pesadas.” Foggy amaldiçoou. Sua garganta agora parecia querer grudar, como uma garrafa plástica retorcida. Ele tentou engolir um pouco de saliva para amenizar a sensação desconfortável.

Foggy começou sua jornada de se arrastar para fora do quarto. Ele cerrou os olhos que a essa altura eram inúteis e tentou se basear nos conhecimentos de layout de Matt.

Pareceu uma eternidade até ele chegar no batente da porta e se agarrar a parede que levava à sala e tentar seu melhor para dar um impulso para fora. Fazendo isso, só lhe restariam alguns metros para o corredor.

A sala devia estar em chamas, se o som crepitante e o cheiro lhe serviam de indicativos.

Mas ele tinha que tentar. Porra se ele ia morrer sem tentar. Ele não sobreviveu uma vida inteira de desgraças para morrer queimado em um apartamento de um homem que nem fazia mais questão da presença dele em sua vida.

A corrente em seu pescoço começou a queimar sua pele e a medalha devia estar marcando seu peito por toda parte como um ferro de marcar animais na fazenda. Mas em nenhum momento ele pensou em se livrar dela. Ela era um lembrete diário de que ele precisava ser forte. Foi presente de Matt.

Algo estalou na mente dele a respeito daquele dia, no qual Matt colocou a corrente em seu pescoço e soou estranho com palavras vagas. Mas não havia tempo para isso agora. Ele precisava sair dali imediatamente.

Seu corpo estava formigando, provavelmente formando bolhas em sua barriga e pernas. E ele agradeceu aos céus por estar de cueca, pelo menos. 

Tão rápido quanto ele conseguiu colocar sua cara suada e grudenta de fuligem na saída do quarto, seu estômago congelou em pânico.

Havia uma figura vestida de preto e de máscara preta cobrindo metade do rosto parada no meio do fogo que consumia os móveis e se rastejava pela extensão das paredes. Mas ele não parecia se queimar nem se incomodar com o fogo ao redor dele.

“M-Ma-Matt?” Foggy gaguejou.

A essa altura de sua vida, ele conhecia Matt de cor. Seus trejeitos encantadores, seu meio sorriso, o jeito que ele inclinava a cabeça quando estava ouvindo algo, seu andar fluído e até mesmo o formato de seu corpo.

Esse homem se parecia com Matt.

Mas definitivamente não era Matt.

O homem andou pelo fogo sem sequer se incomodar em se desviar das labaredas. De jeito nenhum que ele era Matt. 

Foggy piscou várias vezes, mas seus olhos lagrimejaram turvos. Talvez se ele prendesse a respiração e fechasse os olhos, ele conseguiria ficar invisível.

O homem sorriu um sorriso de boca fechada e se aproximou dele. Sua bota deu um leve chute no lado de Foggy, como uma criança má chuta um animal moribundo.

Foggy olhou pra cima. “Quem é você?” Ele disse com a voz tão pequena que nem ele mesmo conseguiu ouvir. Ele estava apavorado.

O homem inclinou a cabeça, na tentativa de parecer Matt. E ele sorriu cheio de dentes. Mas seu sorriso tão rápido se transformou em algo sombrio e ele se abaixou, envolvendo uma mão forte no pescoço de Foggy.

E em questão de dois segundos, o homem o estava erguendo do chão.

E Foggy pensou com um pequeno alívio que aquele homem não era Matt. Matt não era tão forte a ponto de fazer isso. Ele era humano e vivia tão machucado que às vezes mal podia andar sem sentir dor. E Foggy podia jurar que havia ouvido os braços de Matt estalando diversas vezes. E acima de tudo, Matt não era mau. Então foi um alívio pensar que ele ia ser morto sim, mas não por Matt.

Foggy ficou face a face com o homem. Aquele homem maligno com o rosto de Matt. O homem o ergueu como se ele fosse uma folha de papel. Suas vistas estavam escurecendo nas bordas. Ele não tinha forças para nada além de tentar respirar. Exceto que o homem deu um sorriso e...

Foggy sentiu uma corrente de energia percorrendo por toda a extensão de seu corpo e pela primeira vez em muitos anos ele sentiu suas pernas, pés e dedos. Todos os dedos das mãos e dedos dos pés.

Embora devesse ficar feliz com isso, ele ficou ainda mais amedrontado.

Ele começou a se debater para sair do aperto. Suas pernas balançavam num movimento desleixado, porém totalmente voluntário.

Foggy tinha certeza que isso não era nenhum sonho, quem dera fosse. E sua espinha congelou pelo terror do pensamento de que aquilo ali, segurando ele como se ele não fosse nada, nem homem era. Não podia ser humano. A força que ele sentiu percorrer seu corpo partiu da criatura erguendo ele. E novamente ele se sentiu grato por Matt não estar ali para presenciar ele sendo morto. Ele sabia também que Matt não teria forças para lutar com _aquilo_.

Mas e se...

E se aquela _coisa_ tivesse dado um fim em Matt, por isso ele não chegou a tempo de salvá-lo das chamas?

Ele não teria motivos para viver sem Matt.

Num ato final, Foggy reuniu forças e cuspiu na cara do falso Matt, o atingindo bem em sua boca e nariz.

Com um sorriso diabólico, porém, o falso Matt lambeu o cuspe de Foggy. “Isso foi muito grosseiro de sua parte Franklin.” A boca e a língua eram de Matt. Bem como a voz. A voz dele era assustadoramente a mesma voz de Matt, embora mais grave. Sim, esse devia ser o tom que Matt usava nas ruas. 

O homem sorriu e o lançou longe no chão. Foggy deslizou alguns centímetros, batendo as costas na parede do corredor.

Foggy tossiu com a garganta apertada em busca de ar. E o homem, a criatura, se aproximou com passos lentos.

“Levante-se.” Ele ordenou. “Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Você não é corajoso? Forte?” Ele parecia zombar de Foggy. 

Nunca que Foggy deixaria uma criatura ridícula se passando por Matt zombar dele. Ele ia ficar de pé e chutaria aquele imbecil nem que fosse a última coisa que ele faria em sua vida. O que realmente parecia ser a ultima coisa que ele ia fazer em sua vida, de qualquer forma.

Ele plantou a palma da mão no chão quente do apartamento, depois a outra e encarou o falso Matt com os olhos ardendo. Ele não tinha certeza se era por puro ódio ou pela fumaça.

Antes mesmo que ele conseguisse firmar um joelho para se erguer, ele recebeu um chute da botina daquele Matt na boca do estômago, e ele caiu novamente se contorcendo no chão.

“Diga à Murdock que esse é o último aviso.” O homem, ou a criatura o chutou na cabeça.

E tudo ficou escuro.


	28. Não é o fim; é uma pausa desconfortável (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguns sentimentos são questionados e a verdade começa a aparecer timidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um trecho desse capítulo é inspirado na [A Veritable Checklist of Flaws from Late Night Infomercials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931734)  
> By [ Avocados-in-Love (Zorro_sci)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Avocados-in-Love)  
> Eu li e fiquei emocionada quando fiz isso, por que é incrível. Espero que eu tenha feito jus a beleza dessa história colocando um pedacinho dela na minha. É apenas uma inspiração. Por que eu fiquei dias pensando nela. Vá lê-la! Caso você não seja uma pessoa que é muito boa no idioma Inglês (assim como eu) pede uma ajuda ao Google. As vezes ele é um bom amigo. Não o melhor, apenas bom.

Distante.

Bem longe ele ouviu passos apressados correndo em sua direção de onde ele estava; caído no chão, sentindo o forte fedor de sua pele queimada. Foggy se sentiu flutuar por um tempo antes de ser despejado cuidadosamente em uma nuvem por um anjo forte. Ele não sentia dor. Ele não sentia nada além de alívio e paz.

Morto? Ele tinha morrido?

Vozes.

Vozes embaralhadas e sussurradas falando algo sobre chamar uma ambulância. Uma mão calmante afastando cabelos grudados por todo seu rosto e que cobriam seus olhos. Ele sentiu sua cabeça pesada tombar para um lado. Num relance de olhos ele teve a breve consciência de onde estava.

Ele estava vivo.

E novamente o silêncio profundo e negro o engoliu.

No fundo de sua mente ele podia sentir o cheiro de Matt. Aquele aroma fresco e natural combinado com o suor, poeira e poluição; resultado de seu vigilantismo. Ele sentia o calor de um corpo próximo ao seu segurando sua mão. Rezando, implorando.

Matt havia voltado.

Foggy sentiu seus lábios se esticarem em um sorriso dopado. Seu Matty havia voltado. Finalmente.

Ele forçou seus olhos a se abrirem um de cada vez. Eles pareciam grudados, pesados.

A primeira coisa que seus olhos turvos viram foram a parede a sua frente e depois, elevando os olhos, ele encarou o teto. O teto do quarto estava limpo sem nenhum vestígio de fumaça. Ele sentiu algo pressionar seu rosto ao redor de sua boca. Certo, uma máscara de oxigênio. Uma sombra negra veio em sua direção. Mas Foggy não soube dizer se era um sonho. Sentindo seus olhos rolarem para trás da cabeça, ele caiu na inconsciência novamente.

A voz de Claire surgiu primeiro. Longe, entrecortada e parecia estar em outro idioma. Poderia ser espanhol. E levou alguns segundos para seus olhos distinguirem a figura ao seu lado na cama. Seu coração acelerou assim que seus olhos se centralizaram em Matt com suas roupas pretas de patrulha.

“Foggy.” Matt disse suavemente. Estendendo as mãos como se ele fosse um cavalo assustado. Como se ele tivesse condições de fugir dali. “Está tudo bem, estou aqui. Está tudo bem.”

“Quem-quem é você?” A voz de Foggy saiu abafada por causa da máscara.

De pé, ao lado da cama, Claire lançou um olhar preocupado para Matt.

“Sou eu, Matt.” Matt esperou uns segundos pela reação de Foggy antes de continuar. “O que aconteceu com você?”

Matt baixou um pouco mais o tom e se aproximou ainda mais perto. De perto, Foggy viu detalhes do rosto de Matt que havia tempos que ele não via. Os olhos do homem pareciam perdidos e ainda mais tristes à medida que ele encarava toda extensão ao redor de Foggy. A cama afundou junto com seu peso e Foggy só conseguia pensar em chorar. Ele olhou ao redor, esticando seus olhos turvos além da porta do quarto apenas para encontrar o apartamento intacto, completamente limpo e claro pelas luzes de neon. Sua garganta apertou, parecia que ainda havia uma mão enrolada nela o estrangulando. E ele tinha certeza que seu rosto estava roxo do chute que levou à pouco. Mas não havia nenhum vestígio das chamas. Nenhuma fuligem, nenhum móvel queimado, nenhuma parece pintada de fumaça preta. Nada. Até mesmo sua pele não ardia mais, como se nunca tivesse derretido e desprendido de sua carne.

Foggy encontrou os olhos de Matt, sabendo que Matt podia sentir seu coração martelando em sua caixa torácica. Tanto era verdade, que Matt colocou uma mão em seu peito na tentativa de acalmá-lo, mas só piorou. Só piorou. Mas Matt ainda manteve a mão lá, massageando em um ritmo calmo. Foggy percebeu que não estava mais nu. 

“Talvez devêssemos leva-lo ao hospital.” Claire disse quando percebeu que ele Foggy encontrava incapaz de formular palavras.

Porém, Matt a ignorou e dessa forma Foggy percebeu que sim, esse era o Matt verdadeiro. Uma mistura de teimosia e arrogância, mas cem por cento preocupação com Foggy. Aquele belo rosto estúpido e culpado torcido como se tivesse chupado o mais azedo dos limões.

“Foggy.” Matt começou novamente. “Quando cheguei aqui, você estava...” Ele engoliu. “Desacordado no chão. Como se... como se tivesse tentando sair do apartamento. Foggy, o que houve? Você consegue se lembrar?” Matt mantém a mão no centro do peito de Foggy massageando de forma uniforme e suave.

E porra. Claro que ele se lembrava. O que ele queria muito era esquecer, mas a cada vez que ele piscava, ele via chamas vermelhas e laranjas dançando pelo apartamento. Ele sentia sua carne derretendo no momento em que ele ficou desacordado. Ele se lembrou de chamar por Matt, mas o único Matt que apareceu foi um impostor. E ele se lembrou com amargura da boca e língua daquele _ser_ que fingia ser Matt quando ele petulantemente cuspiu numa tentativa de se mostrar corajoso. Ele se lembrou também das mãos em sua garganta e da ameaça. A ameaça.

Quando Foggy tenta falar, sua garganta aperta. Mais pelo medo do que pelo estrangulamento em si. Ele fica um tempo balbuciando até Matt alcançar a máscara e tirar os elásticos de trás de suas orelhas.

“Fogo.” Ele gritou e soa rouco, rasgado. “O apartamento estava pegando fogo e eu estava tentando fugir.” Ele consegue terminar a frase, mas soa desesperado e até um pouco maníaco. Ele vê Claire olhando para Matt com uma cara preocupada. Ele vê Matt abaixando a cabeça também.

“Você deve ter batido a cabeça quando caiu da cadeira de rodas. Isso é muito comum...” Ela começou a dizer e ele a cortou.

“N-não! Sim! Quero dizer... Eu caí, mas foi q-quando, quando eu tentei fugir. Mas aquele homem... ele me chutou na cabeça... ele...”

“Um homem?” Claire indagou ao mesmo tempo em que Matt levantou o rosto. Seus olhos distantes ainda sem expressar a intenção de encarar Foggy.

“Sim... Um homem... No meio do fogo... Ele não se queimava. E ele...ele...” Foggy soou exasperado e engoliu numa tática para se acalmar imediatamente. Ele sentia pelos olhares de um para o outro que a qualquer momento eles iam colocá-lo em uma camisa de força.

“ _Ele_ o que Foggy?” Claire insistiu preocupada.

Ele olhou para Matt e não sabia como dizer o que ele tinha em mente sem soar acusatório e lunático. Mas ele conseguiu tomar uma respiração trêmula para se acalmar.

“Era o Demolidor e ele me atacou. Quero dizer, ele parecia o Matt. Com essa roupa e máscara e tudo. Ele estava no meio do fogo. Ele me enforcou e chutou minha cabeça.” Foggy aponta para seu rosto onde ele imagina estar roxo, negro e inchado.

Matt fez uma tentativa de encara-lo e levou a mão ao rosto dele, onde ele havia sido chutado. As pontas dos seus dedos frias quase fantasmagóricas pairaram por pouco tempo antes de ele as tirar como se tivesse levado um choque ou como se tivesse sido queimado.

Ao mesmo tempo, Claire o encarou novamente e ela parecia sentir tanta compaixão dele. E ele odiou esse lado dela.

“Eu não estou delirando!” Ele gritou para ela. logo em seguida ele se acalmou. Ele não devia aumentar a voz para falar com ela, nunca com ela. “Não estou." Ele fala mais calmamente. "Foi real. Eu sei! Eu senti o fogo me consumindo. Me queimando. Eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro da minha carne queimando. Acreditem em mim, por favor.” Foggy implorou, chorando. “Matt, eu não estou delirando. Não estou. Não estou.”

O rosto de Matt se torceu em pelo menos quatro tipo de sentimentos diferentes. E antes que Foggy pudesse registrar, Matt o estava puxando em um abraço apertado. Com uma mão segura atrás de sua nuca e outra traçando círculos em suas costas.

“Eu sei eu sei. Estou aqui. Eu acredito em você... Eu sinto muito pelo que você acabou de passar.” Matt disse sussurrando no ouvido de Foggy.

“Não me deixe sozinho nunca mais. Por favor, Matt. Eu não quero ficar sozinho _aqui_.” Foggy fungou de volta.

Dessa vez Claire lançou um olhar acusatório pra Matt e começou a recolher suas coisas em silêncio.

“Eu prometo.” Os lábios de Matt roçaram a orelha de Foggy quando ele disse essas palavras em forma de oração.

“Você promete mesmo? Eu preciso tanto de você Matty. Não me deixe sozinho, por favor. Por favor, não me deixe. Por favor...” Foggy implorava desesperadamente.

Matt o apertou em seus braços sem palavras, e correu os dedos pelos cabelos de Foggy o acalmando e depois o deixou novamente apoiado nos travesseiros na cabeceira da cama.

Depois de um momento, Matt apenas pediu para Claire preparar um chá e ela prontamente partiu para a cozinha “O chá vai ajuda-lo a adormecer.” Matt o informou.

Foggy respirou pela boca, nariz entupido de tanto chorar.

“Matt.” Ele sussurrou tirando Matt de seus pensamentos.

“Hm?” Matt piscou um tanto sonolento.

“Eu não estou te culpando, mas...”

Matt levantou as sobrancelhas.

“Não estou te culpando” Foggy reafirmou. “Mas você nunca fica comigo à noite. Você está sempre patrulhando nas ruas...Eu queria... Quando eu vim morar com você, eu pensei que você fosse ... não sei... pelo menos diminuir a quantidade de vezes que você sai à noite. Existem muitos outros vigilantes cuidando da cidade. Eu só gostaria que você ficasse comigo mais vezes.” 

As sobrancelhas de Matt afundaram.

“Foggy eu--eu não estou patrulhando a noite.” Parecia uma confissão.

“O-o que--“

Matt se levantou e saiu assim que Claire entrou no quarto.

“Minha mãe sempre diz que um chá de camomila acalma até mesmo o mais nervoso dos nervos.” Claire disse enquanto ajustava a bandeja no colo dele. “Precisa de ajuda com a caneca?”

Foggy afirmou lentamente, seus olhos seguiam Matt que tinha fugido para cozinha.

“Você está sentindo dor...desconforto...” Claire se sentou no lugar que Matt havia deixado a pouco tempo.

“Minha garganta dói quando eu engulo e também meu olho onde ele me chutou.”

“Foggy.” Claire o encarou.

“Você não acredita em mim, não é? Okay. Então por que meu olho está todo inchado e roxo?”

Claire se levantou e remexeu na sua bolsa que estava na sala, voltando um pequeno espelho. Ela se sentou novamente e o posicionou bem a frente dele, onde ele deveria ver marcas vermelhas ao redor do pescoço e um roxo fenomenal em seu rosto.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que _não_ estava vendo.

Ele ainda sentia uma mão como um fantasma apertando sua garganta, mas não havia sequer um arranhão. Apenas pequenas verrugas e sinais, o de sempre. E seu rosto tinha uma pequeninha e quase inexistente marca vermelha de onde ele levou o chute, mas segundo Claire, ele apenas havia caído da cadeira de rodas.

“Satisfeito?” Ela puxou o espelho de volta. “Você é a primeira pessoa que conheço que fica contrariada quando não vê marcas de agressão em si mesmo.”

“Eu não entendo.” Foggy disse baixinho.

“Escute,” Ela começou com sua voz profissional. “É bastante comum em casos como o seu esse tipo de coisa acontecer. Estresse de noites sem dormir e os medicamentos podem desencadear ou agravar doenças mentais.”

Era tudo o que ele precisava não era? Uma doença mental a essa altura do campeonato.

“Mas foi tão real.”

“Eu sei disso. É por isso que o Senhor Murdock ali vai pedir alguns exames. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você nem parece aquele mesmo cara de uns meses atrás. É quase um milagre esse tipo de recuperação em casos como o seu.”

Milagre, ele pensou. Eles estavam pensando que o que aconteceu tinha sido um delírio resultante de estresse e noites sem dormir direito. Se eles soubessem que por uns instantes ele sentiu seu corpo reagir. E foi tão real. Não tinha sido um delírio. Não tinha como ser. A ameaça também foi bem real.

Claire não demorou muito com ele depois disso. Ela esperou ele terminar o chá, recolheu as coisas e as levou para a cozinha, se despedindo dele daquele jeito engraçado de acenar com a mão.

Ele não a ouviu falar com Matt.

Ainda era noite, ele só não sabia exatamente que horas eram, mas ainda era noite. O que significava que o que quer que tenha sido – sonho, delírio ou realidade – aconteceu em questão de minutos, ou pior, segundos.

Foggy podia ouvir Matt andando na sala como um leão enjaulado. Ele reprimiu a vontade de dizer a ele que se fosse para ficar com ele assim, era melhor nem ter ficado. Que ele era livre para sair e fazer seja lá o que ele estava fazendo a noite.

Matt não estava em patrulha, ele disse isso como se tivesse finalmente ficado livre de uma verdade sufocante em seu peito. O coração de Foggy começou a formar uma rachadura, ou a rachadura sempre esteve lá desde o primeiro dia que ele colocou os olhos em Matt, mas ele só a sentiu aumentar de tamanho. No fundo ele sabia, sabia que uma hora essa rachadura ia fazer seu coração desmoronar em pedaços.

Cada vez que ele fechava os olhos, ele via o fogo ao redor daqueles dentes brancos. E a bota o atingindo.

O fogo. Ele se perguntou se era assim que Matt via o mundo. Porque se fosse... viver assim devia ser um verdadeiro inferno literal.

Ele pesou as possibilidades. Ele sabia que existiam inúmeros inumanos correndo cidade afora. Se esse fosse o caso, alguém que se passou por Matt odiava o próprio Matt e Matt precisava ficar a par disso. Mas se tivesse sido um delírio? Ele não queria terminar como o tio Arnold, que aos cinquenta e poucos anos sofria de demência e que às vezes nem sabia qual a direção do banheiro, o coitado. Foggy apertou os olhos e suspirou. Apenas mais uma mazela em sua lista de mazelas.

Ele quase gritou quando sentiu um braço silencioso ao redor dele.

“Sou eu.” Matt disse se aconchegando atrás dele, fazendo o papel de colher maior.

Foggy desinflou relaxando. “Obrigado por ter ficado essa noite. Eu nem sei se posso dizer que sei o quão difícil deve ser ouvir a cidade clamando e ter que ficar aqui comigo.” Foggy sussurrou na quarto escuro cobrindo a mão de Matt com a sua. Ele se lembrou das palavras de Matt _“eu não estou patrulhando”_ , mas achou melhor falar sobre isso em outra ocasião. A lista de coisas que ele empurrava para os fundos do coração pelo bem de ficar com Matt por mais alguns dias estava só crescendo. Uma hora o coração dele não caberá mais perguntas não respondidas a respeito de Matt Murdock. Ele sentiu o peito de Matt subir atrás dele, e um leve bufo de ar em sua nuca. Matt o apertou mais perto.

“Eu sinto muito pelo que tenho feito você passar. Mas eu gostaria que você soubesse que.” Ele começou e Foggy podia ouvir a luta interna de Matt formulando as palavras certas. Ele era assim, tão cauteloso para não magoar quando ele realmente não queria magoar.

Mas isso não impediu o coração de Foggy de afundar para seu estômago. _É agora que Matt vai confessar que está vendo outra pessoa. É agora que Matt vai confessar que está vendo outra pessoa. É agora..._

“O que estou fazendo é” Foggy ouviu o som molhado de Matt lambendo os lábios. “O que eu estou fazendo é para o seu bem. Para o bem de nós dois. Mas é por você principalmente. Só não me pergunte nada por enquanto. Eu prometo que as coisas vão melhorar. Eu prometo. Só não me pressione, okay?” Matt disse suavemente atrás dele. Sua testa colada a nuca de Foggy.

E Foggy, ele faria tudo o que Matt pedisse para ele fazer. Inclusive ser omisso de sua própria felicidade, paz e saúde mental.

Ele acenou sabendo que Matt podia sentir isso e sentiu os lábios de Matt tocarem sua nuca.

Ele finalmente dormiu sentindo a respiração e os leves roncos de Matt atrás de si.

Foggy sentiu o calor da manhã entrando no quarto ao mesmo tempo em que Matt se mexeu o beijando na nuca antes de se levantar para preparar o café.

Acontece que era um domingo e domingos eram dias de descanso e de idas à igreja. Isso poderia explicar Matt ter acordado tão cedo e aparentemente tão desanimado.

Ele tinha um sorriso depreciativo e cabelos desgrenhados quando sacodiu Foggy de leve na cama, oferecendo para tomarem um banho juntos.

Nem adiantaria disfarçar sua carência, Matt podia ouvir seu coração palpitando ansioso antes mesmo de ter terminado de pedir.

Um dia, ele pensou, um dia ele ia aprender a dizer não para Matt. Um pouco de orgulho não faz mal a ninguém. Mas por enquanto, ele ia ter de Matt o que quer que ele estivesse disposto a oferecer.

O banho foi relaxante e descontraído. Ele se maravilhou em ver Matt completamente nu sem nenhuma intensão sexual. Seu pênis flácido envolto em pelos escuros que desciam suas pernas torneadas. As cicatrizes dele ondulavam em padrões no mínimo assustadoras. Mas ainda assim era Matt; corpo brilhando de agua e vapor morno. Eles sorriam trivialmente. Foggy estava contente. Matt parecia contente. Ele não queria nada além de um momento assim com Matt.

Mas foi no momento que Matt enrijeceu e ficou em silencio, se virando pra pegar o shampoo que Foggy viu o remorso estampado nos olhos cegos dele. Daquele ângulo, Foggy tinha uma visão ampla e abençoada da bunda redonda e molhada de Matt, mas ele estava tenso em silêncio fora do jato d’água com o frasco de shampoo na mão. Por um momento bobo, Foggy pensou que Matt estava lendo o rótulo.

“Como você tem feito-- como você tem conseguido ficar todas essas noites sozinho?” Matt perguntou tristemente sem se virar para ele.

Foggy desviou os olhos de Matt. Era difícil falar sobre isso e ainda ter que ver o quão culpado Matt se sentia. “Eu tenho me virado. Não se preocupe. Ainda estou vivo, não estou?” Ele deu de ombros.

Matt ainda não tinha se virado para encara-lo ou pelo menos, ficar frente a ele. E Foggy esperou o tempo de Matt reorganizar seus pensamentos culposos.

Eventualmente, Matt se recompôs como se quisesse se redimir (mais uma vez) e encheu a mão com uma quantidade de shampoo, ensaboando os cabelos de Foggy. Matt tomou seu tempo brincando com a espuma espessa como se fosse uma massa de modelar. Em um momento, o shampoo atingiu os olhos de Foggy e arderam, mas ele sorriu apesar disso, fechando um olho só e imitando a voz de um pirata com a boca torta. E Matt sorriu uma risada cheia e sincera. “Desculpa por isso. É que eu não _vi_ o que eu estava fazendo.” Matt brincou com aquele sorriso maravilhoso e passou os polegares molhados nos olhos de Foggy.

Ali, bem ali, ele estava feliz. Apesar de...

Foggy pensou naquela frase _“Eu não estou patrulhando.”_ e observou Matt afastar para trás os próprios cabelos molhados da testa. Se Matt estava o traindo ele não se importaria , desde que Matt continuasse voltando para ele.

 _Foggy satisfeito-com-as-sobras Nelson_. Ele não tinha orgulho dessa parte dele, ao contrário, isso o deixava extremamente pra baixo. Afinal, uma pessoa só trai quando não está satisfeita com sua relação e quando não tem caráter o suficiente para se manter em uma relação e ambos eram coisas terríveis para acontecer, para pensar sobre Matt. Era difícil ter que aceitar que Matt poderia ser esse tipo de pessoa.

Ele se lembrou de se sua tia Judith. O marido a traía com mulheres mais jovens e esguias e ela fazia vistas grossas. Ela sorria e dançava e contava piadas nas festas. Mas quando ela não estava bebendo estava com os olhos tristes e distantes. Uma vez, no meio de sua bebedeira véspera de Natal, ela soltou em voz alta que ele a traía por ela não ser jovem bela e inteligente o suficiente. Isso só fez com que o marido dela fosse embora naquele dia e ele nunca mais voltou.

Esse parecia ser o mesmo destino de Foggy. Ele nunca poderia ser o suficiente para Matt em vários (se não todos) aspectos. Ele nem mesmo conseguia sustentar uma ereção e uma hora isso ia decepcionar Matt. Foggy engoliu uma bola na garganta. Todas as namoradas de Matt eram equivalentes a ele, como aquela Karen (Foggy torceu o nariz). Ele até quase se casou com uma moça que, embora cega como Matt, era tipo uma supermodelo, também como Matt.

Matt não parecia ser do tipo que suportaria muito tempo fazendo amor angelicalmente. Com aquele tipo de corpo e com o o estilo de vida que ele levava, aventureiro? É claro que ele queria mais, muito mais. E o Foggy nunca poderia dar isso a ele.

Ele observou Matt limpinho com sua pele branca e fresca e cabelos penteados andando graciosamente pela sala até a cozinha. Ele estava descalço. Os pés e dedos dos pés dele eram perfeitamente alinhados. Matt era perfeito da cabeça aos pés. Ele parecia ter sido moldado à mão. Feito com as medidas certas. Cada parte de seu corpo; braços musculosos, pernas torneadas e as mãos dele, as mãos dele pareciam ter sido esculpidas por um arista Italiano. Foggy adorava o conjunto de cores em toda a extensão do corpo daquele homem. Cabelos escuros, pele clara e lábios rosados. Matt era completo. E Foggy, bem. Ele pensou com pesar, ele não era. Desde a juventude ele fora inimigo da balança. E depois da cadeira de rodas seu corpo se modificou. Assimétrico e desajeitado. Seus ombros não estavam mais alinhados e suas pernas eram mais magras. A barriga... (ele olhou para ela) a barriga também não era seu melhor.

“Matt.” Foggy chamou do sofá. Em frente a ele na mesa de café, o laptop de Matt estava ligado nas notícias. Ele viu Matt inclinar a cabeça para o lado, deixando claro que estava lhe dando atenção. “Se você pudesse me ver...você acha que estaria comigo?”

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” Matt perguntou detrás do balcão fazendo panquecas.

“É só...sejamos francos amigo, você é como um astro de TV e eu sou...eu sou eu. Apenas eu.” Foggy abaixou o tom de voz, envergonhado.

“Ei.” Matt se aproximou com um prato cheio de panquecas que cheiravam divinas e as depositou na mesinha. “Você não deve se diminuir assim.” Matt sentou ao lado dele, uma pena dobrada no sofá e a outra solta.

“Anda Matt, estou esperando. Estaria comigo ou não?”

“Foggy.” Matt repreendeu com carinho.

“Sério Matt. Eu sou atraente? Eu sei que você vê as coisas de forma diferente. Mas eu sei que você pode dizer isso. Então vamos lá. Você me acha atraente?”

Matt se aproximou dele e colocou uns fios soltos e húmidos atrás de sua orelha e Foggy derreteu com o toque.

“Eu sou atraído por você desde o dia que eu soube da sua existência.”

Foggy sorriu timidamente. Mas sempre tinha um _mas_ enfiado em algum lugar da sua mente, então ele insistiu.

“Mas digamos que--digamos que eu fosse um cara normal...”

“Foggy.” Matt o repreendeu novamente, dessa vez mais sério.

“Estou falando sério Matt.”

“Eu sei disso, e isso é o que me chateia.” Matt suspirou e esticou os braços até o topo da cabeça de Foggy e passou a percorrer do rosto até o pescoço e ombros.

“O que você está fazendo seu idiota?” Foggy encolheu. 

“Procurando por...não sei...chifres ou escamas. Mas nah. Você não tem nada disso. Você me parece bem normal.” Matt brincou.

“Matty. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.”

Matt ficou sério. “Escute Foggy, eu já te disse isso mas eu vou te dizer quantas vezes for preciso. Nossas deficiências não precisam limitar o que sentimos aqui dentro.” Ele tocou no centro do peito de Foggy com as pontas dos dedos. “E não estou dizendo isso por ter sentidos que compensam minha visão. Eu continuo cego apesar deles. E você, você tem provado dia após dia pode ser capaz independentemente de sua deficiência.”

“Mas não é isso que eu quero dizer. Deixa eu reformular.” Foggy mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo. “Se você não fosse cego e, digamos que nos conhecemos na faculdade e eu estava lá, digamos que no mesmo quarto que o seu. Ou mesmo jogando futebol. Ou não sei. Se eu tivesse andando pelo campus ou fosse um barista...”

“Você quer saber se eu iria me apaixonar pelo que eu visse de você, é isso.” Matt levantou uma sobrancelha.

“Sim! Isso! Eu só quero saber se você me acha bonito, caramba!”

Matt sorriu. “Eu te achar bonito não significa que eu ia querer estar com você, só pra constar. Mas sim, eu acho você, todo o conjunto de você, corpo, alma, mente e coração, a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci. Eu adoro o seu sorriso, seus lábios..." Foggy sorriu. "Eu acho você lindo. E vou continuar falando mesmo você não acreditando. Eu posso ser bem insistente.” Matt o beijou na ponta do nariz e se levantou.

“Eu agradeço o esforço, mas não tem como eu acreditar nisso.” Foggy sorriu depreciativamente.

“Isso por que você é um bobo.” Matt falou alto do outro lado do balcão. 

“Matt, meu corpo ele não é...”

“Eu adoro seu corpo e já te provei isso algumas vezes.” Matt depositou duas canecas de chá na mesa e sorriu para ele. “Eu adoro a forma como ele se encaixa ao meu.” Ele olhou pro Foggy e pegou uma caneca levando aos lábios e uau. Aquela tentativa de Matt de lhe lançar um olhar sedutor funcionou, oh se funcionou. Ele sabia que Matt podia sentir seu coração palpitando em antecipação.

“Eu te amo.” Foggy sussurrou.

Matt colocou a caneca em seu ugar e avançou, beijando-lhe a boca lentamente.

O dia parecia que ia começar bem, afinal.

Não é que ele não sabia rezar. Ele sabia. Matt o tinha ensinado. Mas era apenas...estranho.

Falar com alguém que possivelmente estava te punindo por tudo o que você é e se atreve a sentir? Foggy ainda não conseguia entender como Matt se sentia bem com isso.

“Sobre o que você acha que ele está falando com Deus?” Foggy perguntou a Irmã Magg em um banco aos fundos da Igreja enquanto Matt rezava. A boca dele se movimentava em silêncio.

Magg apenas apertou os olhos para Foggy e cruzou os braços se recostando no banco.

“Você sabe que ele pode ouvir você questionando as orações dele, não sabe?” Ela o indagou eventualmente.

Foggy sorriu. A freira tinha um dom familiar de se esquivar de um assunto do qual não queria se aprofundar.

“Eu sei.” Foggy se inclinou para ela e apertou os olhos de volta. “Eu só fico me perguntando se Deus o ouve da mesma forma que o próprio Matt ouve quase todo mundo.” Ele soou quase amargo.

“Aí está a diferença.” Ela apontou. “Matt ouve _quase_ todo mundo. Deus ouve a todos. O Matt, embora queira, não pode ajudar todo mundo. Mas Deus ajuda a todos de uma forma ou de outra.”

E lá estava. Ele desafiou uma pessoa que tinha ainda mais fé do que o próprio Matt, então ele tinha que arcar com as consequências de receber um sermão. Mas Foggy nunca conseguia guardar um bom argumento para si. Mesmo que fosse um argumento em forma de atestado de derrota.

“Então por que ele não me ouviu quando...” Ele parou propositalmente. Apenas para deixa-la saber que Deus não havia feito algo por ele em determinado momento. Mas de certa forma, ele jamais ia repetir aquela historia de seu passado em voz alta. Ele se envergonhava dele de mais para isso.

“Deus não tem culpa e nem nos causa nenhuma tragédia. Somos nós que estamos no lugar errado e na hora errada. Mas ele sempre nos dá uma sombra quando o sol nos parece quase insuportável.” Ela disse e apontou para Matt com os olhos.

Ela provavelmente pensou que ele estava falando do acidente que o deixou deficiente, e era melhor que ela continuasse pensando assim.

Foggy não entendeu bem por que eles estavam entrando na Rua do Centro de Reabilitação.

“Eu queria te mostrar algo.” Matt disse tirando as chaves do bolso.

O lugar parecia íntimo, vazio e escuro. Matt acendeu as luzes assim que entraram. Eles atravessaram algumas salas e entraram na área da piscina.

Parando lá, Matt tirou toda a roupa e depois fez o mesmo com Foggy. Ele levantou o homem da cadeira de rodas e caminhou ate a borda. “Segure a respiração.” Matt ordenou. “Um, dois, três.” Ele pulou. Espirrando água por todos os lados.

“Isso é loucura!” Foggy gritou nos braços de Matt. Ele havia engolido um pouco de agua. E Matt dava gargalhadas ao ar girando Foggy com ele.

“Você confia em mim?” Matt o perguntou.

“Eu deveria?” Foggy o respondeu em voz alta. Sua voz reverberando na agua. “É claro que eu confio!”

Então Matt liberou o aperto aos poucos e Foggy se sentiu entrar em pânico.

“Fica calmo, eu não vou deixar você afundar. Apenas libere a tensão.”

Assim ele o fez. Foggy sentiu que estava flutuando no ar. Ele fechou os olhos e foi mágico, quase como voltar a infância. As pequenas ondas o balançando num ritmo calmante. Com Matt do lado, ele não tinha medo de nada. Aquele tempo que Larry o amedrontava o deixando de castigo em frente à piscina pareceu sumir de seus registros mentais, porque ele estava com Matt como seu anjo guardião. 

“Isso é bom.” Ele disse com os olhos fechados. Ele podia sentir seus cabelos flutuando em sua cabeça e Matt pairando ao lado dele. Matt estava ali apesar de tudo. Matt estava ali mesmo não o amando mais. Pelo menos Matt tinha voltado para ele mesmo não o amando mais. Matt voltaria para ele mesmo vendo outra pessoa. Matt estava com ele por pena? Foggy começou a chorar. Talvez suas lágrimas se fundiram com a agua da piscina, pois Matt pareceu não perceber.

Matt o levou direto para o quarto quando eles voltaram. Ele tirou as roupas de Foggy primeiro, abriu cada botão da camisa dele e beijou cada um de seus ombros à medida que sua camisa escorregava. Depois o colocou na cama. Foi dolorosamente puro. Depois Matt tirou as próprias roupas e subiu na cama e começou a trabalhar em preparar o homem que o amava. Lentamente ele escorregou um dedo para dentro de Foggy.

“Eu não quero.” Foggy disse de forma branda porém firme. Ele esperou que Matt entendesse.

“Você quer que eu pare?” Matt congelou no lugar.

“Não. Só que... Eu não sou de vidro Matt. E eu não quero fazer amor hoje. Eu só quero que pelo menos uma vez você faça do jeito que _você_ quer não como você acha que _eu_ preciso. Eu não quero fazer amor.” Ele repetiu. "Eu só quero que você me foda com vontade, e não _isso_."

Matt inclinou a cabeça e abriu a boca algumas vezes.

“Mas eu--eu gosto assim.” Ele informou suavemente.

“Eu sei que isso não é verdade. Você só está pensando que eu não aguento e porra, eu já estou farto disso.” Foggy esbravejou.

Matt juntou as sobrancelhas e piscou algumas vezes. Depois disso, ele se levantou da cama.

Ele recolheu sua boxer do chão e saiu do quarto. Foggy havia arruinado tudo mais uma vez.

“Matt!” Foggy chamou e Matt deu meia volta no meio da porta o encarando. “Me desculpa. Eu estraguei tudo.” Ele disse.

Matt se aproximou. “Tudo bem. Vamos deixar para outro dia.” Matt disse parecendo carrancudo, recolocando a boxer de Foggy.

“Eu sinto muito. De verdade Matt. Eu não devia ter falado daquela forma.” A voz de Foggy soou embargada.

“Eu já disse que está tudo bem. Você pelo menos foi sincero.” Matt se deitou e se virou para o lado. “Boa noite Foggy.”

“Boa...” Foggy engoliu. “Boa noite Matt.”

_Fumaça. Fogo. Mãos envolvendo sua garganta. Tudo estava se repetindo. Dessa vez não havia nenhum Matt, nenhum Demolidor. Dessa vez o homem no meio do fogo ganhava outra forma e ele tinha a voz de veludo. “Meu menino bonito.” Larry se aproximou. Foggy não conseguia se mexer. O fogo estava ao redor dele. As mãos de Larry começaram a serpentear o corpo imóvel de Foggy e ele estava chorando lágrimas que evaporavam com o calor do fogo. A mão de Larry apertou sua garganta enquanto outra separava uma perna da outra. O fogo o consumia por dentro enquanto Larry empurrava, empurrava e empurrava. As lágrimas dele ainda evaporavam antes de escorrer por seu rosto. E ele sentia que estava queimando por dentro, o fogo derretendo suas entranhas. Ele apertou os olhos com força, e isso só o fez ver o mundo em chamas de Matt e foi pior. No mundo em chamas Larry era vermelho como o fogo e tinha chifres e sorria com dentes afiados enquanto empurrava cada vez mais fundo “diga a Murdock que esse é o último aviso” o demônio, Larry disse em cima dele._

“Foggy! Foggy...ei...ei. Acorda.” Matt o sacodiu levemente e o abraçou enquanto Foggy soluçava ainda sentindo o fogo o consumindo no lugar que Larry estava empurrando.

Foggy chorou e ele teve certeza que estava feio, mas não se importava. Ele soluçou assustado, chorando alto e tremendo.

“Jesus Cristo.” Matt o apertou. “Eu estou aqui, por favor fica calmo. Estou aqui okay.” Matt passou os dedos nos cabelos dele e não conseguia parar de chorar. “Vou buscar uma água para você.”

“Não! Por favor, fica.” Foggy pediu.

E Matt ficou. Ele permaneceu abraçado a Foggy por um bom tempo até o homem se acalmar. Foggy ainda tinha leve espasmos quando disse: “Se eu soubesse que precisaria pirar para você me dar um pouco de atenção, eu faria isso com mais frequência.”

“Isso era para ser engraçado?” Matt perguntou levemente azedo, mas ele ainda embalava o homem nos braços.

“Desculpa.” Foggy se retratou.

“Não precisa pedir desculpa por isso.” Matt suspirou. “Você estava tendo um pesadelo.” Matt afirmou. “Quer falar sobre isso?”

Foggy pensou por um bom tempo, depois ele acenou.

“Estava aqui e de novo o apartamento estava tomado pelo fogo. Mas dessa vez, não era um impostor, era aquele homem que desgraçou minha vida.” Foggy quase vomitou essas palavras. “E ele...ele.. de novo fez aquilo comigo. Eu não fico livre dele nem nos meus sonhos.” Foggy voltou a chorar e Matt secou as lágrimas dele com os polegares. “Parecia me queimar por dentro. Doeu, eu senti como se fosse a primeira vez que ele...”

“Shhh. Está tudo bem. Estou aqui okay.” Matt o tranquilizou.

“Ele assumiu uma forma horrível eu o vi igual você vê com seu mundo em chamas.”

Matt juntou as sobrancelhas e Foggy continuou.

“E igual à outra vez ele disse uma coisa, uma ameaça. Ele disse “diga a Murdock que esse é o último aviso.”

A boca de Matt se abriu instantaneamente após ouvir essas palavras e ele a forçou a fechar engolindo com força.

“Por que...por que você não me disse isso antes?” Matt perguntou se levantando e correndo para sala. Foggy o ouviu abrir as portas onde ficavam escondidas seus materiais que ele chamava de materiais de combate.

“Por que eu não achei importante. E você não pareceu levar a sério. Por que? O que você sabe sobre isso Matt? Matt?”

Matt apareceu com sua máscara preta acima da testa. Ele pegou o pequeno celular e colocou no bolso e entregou o celular de uso pessoal para o Foggy. Havia um número discado na tela.

“Este é _o_ numero, você só precisa apertar o verde. Na agenda, você o encontra salvo como Mike. Por favor Foggy, fique acordado até eu chegar e ao menor sinal de... qualquer coisa incomum você me liga, okay. Fique acordado.” Matt fez o sinal da cruz em si e depois em Foggy e correu para a escada de acesso ao telhado.

Foggy segurou o celular com os olhos arregalados sem saber ao certo o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali.


	29. Não é o fim; é uma pausa desconfortável (final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso- Algumas frases podem parecer ofensivas.  
> Eu não tenho nada contra pessoas católicas. A maioria dos meus familiares são. Foggy também não tem nada contra pessoas católicas. Ele só está muito magoado com Matt.

A mão dele tremia ao passo que a junta do seu dedo indicador estava prestes a apertar o botão verde, da forma que Matt tinha ordenado.

Matt havia partido com uma explicação vaga sobre o que ele devia fazer caso algo acontecesse. Foggy - suado e tenso - não fazia ideia do que Matt temia, ele só sabia que estava com medo. Um medo que congelou sua espinha e o deixou ainda mais paralisado do que o natural.

Matt deve ter ouvido o coração dele bater forte por que disse assim que entrou pelo acesso do telhado: “Sou apenas eu.”

“Jesus.” Foggy soltou a respiração. “Precisamos de um código para eu saber quando é você que está entrando, caso contrário eu vou ter um infarto a qualquer hora. Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?”

“Eu já disse que não. Nem sei se vou poder faze-lo um dia. Sinto muito.” Matt disse assim que entrou no quarto.

“Nem uma pista?” Foggy insistiu e Matt pegou o celular da posse de Foggy e o colocou em cima do criado-mudo.

Ele continuou em silêncio enquanto tirava as botas e começou a se despir.

“Qual é Matt? É obvio que tem algo acontecendo. Você está todo estranho há tempos e saiu correndo no segundo que eu te contei sobre o pesadelo." Foggy suplicou.

Ele observou Matt sentar no final da cama. Havia uma ondulação ossuda nas costas dele. Foggy nem havia se dado conta do quão magro Matt estava.

“Estou trabalhando em algo.” Ele finalmente disse, ainda de costas. Suas mãos esfregando incessantemente uma na outra. “Para Tony Stark, em partes.” Ele continuou e se virou levemente para Foggy. Cabelos escuros cobrindo seus olhos negros. “Fiz um acordo.”

“E é por isso que você está assim? Não dorme. Não come...." Foggy engoliu. "Não fica comigo...”

Matt bufou e parecia uma criança petulante. “Eu como.”

“Sim, você deve estar falando a verdade. Você deve comer e dormir nas horas em que não está comigo.”

No escuro do quarto, Foggy viu Matt sacodir a cabeça em negação e se virar novamente.

“Que tipo de acordo?” Foggy perguntou suavemente.

“Ele tem financiado nosso centro de reabilitação.” Matt continuou mexendo com as mãos enfiadas no meio das pernas. Os ombros quase na altura das orelhas.

O coração de Foggy pulou levemente quando Matt se referiu ao centro de reabilitação - algo que _ele_ lutou para manter aberto e funcionando - como _nosso_. Ele disse isso naturalmente e para Foggy, soou como se Matt ainda o considerasse como sua família. Era uma afirmação de que ele ainda significava algo pra Matt.

“Matt.” Foggy disse carinhosamente. “Vem aqui.”

Matt se arrastou até Foggy como um filhote culpado.

“É isso que está te afligindo?” Foggy tentou passar a mão no cabelo de Matt, mas ela não obedeceu a seu comando. Seu braço tremeu descoordenado e ele abortou o movimento. O que era algo incomum a algum tempo, visto que ele estava indo tão bem em sua recuperação. Mas ainda assim, Foggy decidiu não dar tanta atenção pelo menos por enquanto. Esse era o momento de Matt, que, obviamente precisava de conforto.

Matt o agarrou no meio do corpo e plantou a cabeça na barriga macia de Foggy.

“Oh bebê. Se era só isso, você poderia ter me falado. Eu ia entender.” Ele ouviu Matt fungando.

“Não Foggy....É só que--Stark é o menor dos nossos problemas. Ele tem me deixado exausto e ele é insuportável e mesquinho, mas... ” Matt saiu de cima de Foggy e enxugou os olhos. “Dorme um pouco. Você passou por muita coisa. Você precisa descansar.” Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Foggy.

“Aonde você vai?”

“Vou ler um pouco.” Matt saiu do quarto em direção ao sofá.

Dormir. Como ele poderia dormir sabendo que Matt não estava bem? E depois de tantos pesadelos, ele pretendia manter os olhos bem abertos por muito muito tempo. 

Foggy sabia que Matt lutava diariamente com a depressão. Tanto quanto ele lutava com seus próprios traumas. Mas no ponto de vista de Foggy, o caso de Matt era bem diferente. Tudo afetava Matt em uma intensidade absurda. Sons, cheiros, sensações. Matt ouvia pessoas sofrendo e pedindo ajuda para Deus o tempo todo. Uma ajuda que muitas vezes não vinha. E ele se achava do dever de fazer algo. Mas ele era apenas um humano e falho. Um humano que falhava muito. E isso devia ser frustrante em níveis extraordinários.

Foggy só não sabia o que Matt fazia para tratar essa depressão. Ele tinha a desconfiança que o vicio em adrenalina fazia parte desse "tratamento". E no emaranhado de pensamentos conflitantes dentro da cabeça de Foggy, ele foi capaz de puxar um único fio de raciocínio e considerar persuadir Matt a ir à um psicólogo.

* * *

“O que você acha de” Foggy pigarreou. “Ir a um psicólogo?”

Matt parou no meio da recepção do Centro. Foggy sentiu um leve solavanco o que significava que ele tinha acabado de pegar Matt de surpresa.

“O que você acabou de dizer?” Matt perguntou e voltou a caminhar com Foggy parando para pegar algumas correspondências na recepção.

Foggy não repetiu, em vez disso esperou até chegarem à sala de Matt. 

“Eu disse que talvez seja bom você fazer terapia.” Ele falou assim que Matt fechou a porta atrás deles. Matt inclinou a cabeça pro alto e soltou uma gargalhada solitária e sem graça. “Qual é a graça?” Foggy perguntou azedo.

“Você não acha que está apenas sendo hipócrita?”

“Hipócrita eu? E por quê?” Foggy se ofendeu.

“Sim, hipócrita.” Matt reafirmou se sentando na beirada de sua mesa. “Quando foi que você foi ver um? Me diz hu?” Ele gesticulou com a mão.

“Não estamos falando de mim.”

“Eu estou. Vamos lá... quando?” Matt provocou.

“Certo. Foi assim que eu saí do hospital e voltei pra casa.” Foggy assumiu.

Matt fez um zumbido questionador.

“Mas o que eu passei foi há anos, Matt. Você vive em angústia todos os dias e isso não te faz bem.”

“Eu vou então.” Matt começou levantando as mãos pra cima em rendição e Foggy abriu um largo sorriso. “Com a condição que você venha comigo e faça terapia também.” O sorriso de Foggy derreteu de seus lábios.

“Você sabe que eu não vou fazer isso.”

“Por que não?”

“Eu simplesmente não posso, okay? Eu não posso repetir em voz alta tudo que aconteceu... minha família pode descobrir e eu não vou falar com um desconhecido sobre aquele homem.”

“Foggy.” Matt desceu da mesa antes que Foggy terminasse de esbravejar e o beijou docemente nos lábios, mantendo uma mão no rosto dele. “A terapia vai te ajudar a dormir sem pesadelos e a acreditar mais em si mesmo... e a ter alto estima. Eu não queria empurrar isso. Tinha que partir de você...mas... já que você tocou no assunto.”

“Eu não sei Matt. Só de pensar em falar pra alguém o que eu fiz--”

“Você não fez nada.”

“Eu permiti. Eu queria. Só aconteceu porque eu deixei no começo.”

“A terapia vai te ajudar a tirar isso da sua cabeça também. Você não pode viver pensando que foi culpado do que sofreu e eu não posso viver sabendo que você se sente assim. Me promete que vai pensar nisso?”

Foggy olhou nos olhos de Matt. Ele não podia e nem queria mentir para Matt; Matt saberia.

“Não posso prometer isso Matty, me desculpe.”

Matt se afastou beliscando a fonte do nariz.

* * *

Fazia anos que ele não comia uma pizza tão saborosa e o melhor, com a melhor companhia do mundo.

Matt havia espalhado cobertas e travesseiros no chão da sala e ligou o laptop em um filme. Um daqueles filmes clichês de adolescente na Netflix. _( que é só o que eles produzem atualmente, Foggy reclamou )_ Ele nem precisou pedir para Foggy narra-lo. Foggy fez isso da maneira mais genial possível. E Foggy adorava quando Matt soltava aquela gargalhada com a boca cheia de massa de pizza e cerveja barata. Foggy não costumava beber, mas hoje, apenas hoje ele podia fazer uma exceção.

Ambos estavam zumbindo de felicidade naquele estado não inteiramente alcoólico e os beijos desleixados deram partida logo nos quinze primeiros minutos de filme.

Foggy sorria com a boca de Matt ainda agarrada a dele na tentativa desengonçada de tirar as calças de Matt. E Matt sorria o dobro com a falta de jeito dos membros descoordenados de Foggy.

“Ha ha ha. Muito engraçado, o cego rindo do manco.” Foggy disse beijando a mandíbula de Matt.

“Você não é manco.” Matt riu tirando as boxers de Foggy.

“ _Touché_ , espertinho.” Foggy gemeu.

O álcool era apenas uma desculpa para desenterrar desejos reprimidos dentro de cada um deles.

“Shhhh Foggy.” Matt mordeu a orelha do homem embaixo dele. “Você vai acordar os vizinhos desse jeito.”

“Mandão. Isso é bom para dar inspiração à eles em vez...em vez de ficarem espiando um casal transar. ” Foggy provocou. E gemeu ainda mais alto. “Aahhh isso. Mais forte. Mais forte. Isso. Assim. Continua.”

“Olha só quem está bancando o mandão.” Matt ofegou e dobrou Foggy com estocadas cada vez mais fundas assim como Foggy pareceu estar adorando cada segundo daquilo.

O som de carne batendo uma na outra era altamente lascivo, contrastando-se apenas com os sorrisos doces de um para o outro. Foggy puxou Matt para um beijo molhado e desleixado e ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo.

Matt caiu em uma pilha de carne mole em cima de Foggy. Ofegante com o coração retumbando no peito de Foggy.

“Oh céus. Tipo, de zero a dez, esse foi um quinze.”

Matt sorriu com a cabeça ainda presa a clavícula de Foggy. “Eu diria que foi um dezesseis” 

O filme ainda nem havia acabado quando Matt se levantou, puxando um cobertor com ele.

“Onde você vai?” Foggy perguntou com uma pontada de pânico.

“Eu estive pensando em te levar a um lugar especial. Feche os olhos.” Ele jogou o cobertor em si e se abaixou para levantar Foggy de uma maneira nupcial.

“Você está parecendo o E.T.” Foggy brincou e fechou os olhos de bom grado. Ele iria para qualquer lugar que Matt estivesse disposto a leva-lo.

Foggy sorriu ao sentir os pequenos solavancos nos passos de Matt e o frio do vento que atingiu seu rosto e os sons... Os sons da cidade abaixo deles.

“Pode abrir os olhos agora.” Matt pediu.

“Essa é a sua ideia de lugar romântico Murdock?”

“Você é um ingrato senhor Nelson.” Matt disse sorrindo.

Ele se sacudiu para que o cobertor escorregasse de seus ombros para o piso do telhado e depois se sentou com Foggy ainda no colo. Ele serviu de apoio de costas para o outro homem ter uma vista do céu.

Era uma noite relativamente quente mas como eles viviam numa cidade grossa de poluição, quase não dava para ver estrelas no céu. Mas ainda assim era uma pintura linda de se ver. O céu azul escuro e uma lua redonda e prateada. Matt passou os braços ao redor de Foggy e o beijou na têmpora. “O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?” Ele perguntou.

Foggy sorriu e se aconchegou em Matt. “Eu gostei daqui. Precisamos vir aqui mais vezes... Hey! Ali! Uma estrela cadente!”

“Tenho quase certeza que não era uma. Mas se fosse, eu não teria visto. Então tecnicamente o desejo é seu.”

“Nah. Eu não tenho muitas ambições. Eu já tenho tudo que eu quero. Eu tenho você e isso pra mim já basta.” Ele se virou capturando os lábios de Matt. “E você? Se você pudesse fazer um pedido, o que seria?” Ele disse quebrando o beijo. “Voltar a ver? Ser rico? Imortal?” Foggy sugeriu quando Matt se demorou pensando.

Matt pareceu refletir, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

“Eu ia pedir para você nunca me esquecer.” Ele disse suavemente e tocou na medalha no peito de Foggy.

Eles ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Tantas palavras presas no peito de Foggy, mas ele preferiu o silêncio. Ele nunca ia esquecer Matt. Ele não tinha motivos para isso.

* * *

“É bom você voltar pra casa com pelo menos cinco quilos a mais Matty.” Foggy o ameaçou em tom de brincadeira.

Era dia de almoço com Theo e Anna e eles estavam esperando o táxi quando o telefone de Matt tocou um número desconhecido e ele saiu de perto de Foggy, se trancando no banheiro.

“É sobre trabalho.” Ele disse abafando o celular com uma mão, antes de fechar a porta.

Não era sobre trabalho e Foggy sabia disso. Ninguém se fecha num banheiro para falar sobre trabalho pelo amor de deus.

Foi um telefonema longo e Foggy esperou de frente para a janela. Elas precisavam ser limpas; os vidros estavam turvos e amarelados. E a rosa ainda estava lá. Mas havia um certo apego à ela e desde que Matt não se importasse com o cheiro azedo de uma flor morta... bem, por ele tudo bem. Ele gostava de olhar para ela e se lembrar do dia que Matt deu à ele aquela flor. Foi o dia que eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez.

“Foggy eu...” Matt disse se aproximando de Foggy. “O táxi está vindo e eu vou--você vai ter que ir sem mim. Mas eu prometo que chego a tempo para o almoço.”

Ele não ia chegar e Foggy também sabia disso.

O almoço esperou por Matt uma hora, duas até por fim Theo servir a mesa e eles comerem.

“Matt é muito ocupado não é meu anjo?” Anna quebrou o gelo. Theo o olhou e deu uma garfada em sua lasanha. Ele sabia o que Theo estava pensando. Ele também estava pensando o mesmo.

Matt ia aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Nem que fosse à noite para jantar e se desculpar pelo excesso de trabalho. Ele ia comer e sorrir para Anna e dizer que a comida dela era a melhor. E ela ia abraça-lo por que ela o amava como um filho. E Matt ia ignorar Theo e Theo ia ignorar o Matt. Eles iam voltar juntos pro apartamento e Foggy ia fazer de conta que não estava acontecendo nada. Porque ele era um omisso. 

Ele ia aparecer suado e com aquela cara de quem estava sempre correndo e escondendo uma vida dupla. Ou no caso dele, uma tripla?

“Oi.” Foggy disse parando na mesa em que Greg estava. Laptop aberto e um sanduíche enorme metade devorado em um prato.

“Oh oi Fog!” Greg exclamou com a boca cheia. “Está servido?” Foggy sacudiu a cabeça e Greg deu mais uma mordida. “Essa é minha primeira refeição o dia todo! Acredite. Vocês aqui fazem os melhores sanduíches do bairro inteiro.”

“Obrigado.” Foggy sorriu com naturalidade com o jeito de Greg. Tão bonito e tão atrapalhado.

“Visitando a família?”

Pela vidraça Foggy observou uma táxi parando e Matt saindo em direção à entrada da casa.

“Matt chegou, nos vemos depois.” Foggy se despediu. Greg votou sua atenção ao laptop e deu mais uma mordida no sanduíche.

“Me desculpe por não ter chegado a tempo, querida.” Foggy ouviu Matt cumprimentar Anna assim que ele chegou na sala. Ele estava com roupas diferentes das que havia escolhido naquela manhã. “Podemos conversar a sós?” Ele perguntou se dirigindo a Foggy.

“Vocês podem ficar na sala se quiserem.” Anna ofereceu em um tom levemente preocupado na voz.

O coração de Foggy a essa altura, já estava palpitando com um sentimento estranho de antecipação amarga.

“Melhor irmos para o quintal.” Ele afirmou se virando e Matt o seguiu.

Eles pararam no mesmíssimo lugar do qual haviam se falado na casa de Foggy pela primeira vez. Matt se sentou à frente dele de cabeça baixa. Foggy tomou um fôlego.

“Você quer terminar comigo.” Ele afirmou desanimado.

Matt continuo de cabeça baixa. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando.

“Eu posso saber por quê?”

Matt lambeu os lábios. “Não está dando certo entre nós. Eu--isso não é o que eu quero.”

“ _Isso_. Você chama o que temos de isso.”

Matt cruzou as mãos e se inclinou para Foggy. A mandíbula dele apertada, tensa. E Foggy continuou.

“Você só está tentando me proteger de sabe-se lá o que me afastando de você Matt. Pelo amor de deus. Você pensa que eu sou idiota, ou o que?” Foggy tentou sussurrar mas seu tom era alto e nervoso. Ele viu um sorriso se formar no canto da boca de Matt. Sorriso que logo desapareceu.

“Não é tão simples quanto você pensa. Você é esperto, pensa mais um pouco. Se eu quisesse te manter seguro, o melhor lugar seria do meu lado, não seria?”

Foggy abriu a boca, porém Matt continuou.

“Foggy, sejamos francos. Só estamos magoando um ao outro. Você pensa que eu não sinto o quanto você está decepcionado comigo? Hu? O quanto você engole e aguenta em silêncio apenas para que eu não me afaste? Isso é injusto com nós dois.”

“Mas isso é por que eu te amo seu idiota.” 

“Não. Isso é por que você pensa que ninguém nunca vai querer você. E que aceitando tudo em silêncio eu vou ficar.”

“Você é tão cego Matt.” 

“Sim, eu sou.” Matt zombou e ajustou seus óculos.

“Eu pensei que você soubesse interpretar o que meu coração diz. Eu te amo e não é verdade essa coisa idiota que você acabou de dizer.”

“Mas a custo de quê? Eu sinto o cheiro de lagrimas em você quase o tempo todo. Você não está feliz ao meu lado e eu também..”

“Eu estou feliz Matt. De uma forma que eu nunca pensei que fosse. Mesmo você me deixando sozinho. Mesmo você não me amando como eu te amo.” Foggy começou a chorar.

“Eu não estou feliz ao seu lado Foggy.” Matt afirmou e o coração de Foggy despedaçou pela primeira vez. "Eu pensei que pudesse fazer isso. Eu juro que tentei, mas...” Ele engoliu. “Não posso... Me desculpe por isso.”

“Por favor Matt, não faz isso comigo." Foggy fungou e parou pra pensar um instante. E algo surgiu em sua mente. Oh. "Você só queria saber como é ficar com uma pessoa como eu." Ele acusou. "Algo diferente para a sua extensa lista de pessoas que você levou pra cama. Você nunca me amou, não é? ” Foggy questionou desesperadamente.

Matt abaixou a cabeça novamente.

“Não.” Foggy respondeu amargamente por ele. “Você fingiu o tempo todo.”

“Isso não é verdade.” Matt soou ofendido. E gaguejou. “Eu gostei de você. Eu...eu..mas então acabou. Essas coisas acontecem.” Matt se inclinou para alcança-lo mas parecia se sentir incapaz e sem direito de toca-lo. 

“É ela, não é? A repórter.”

"Por favor Foggy não se humilhe dessa forma. Não era assim que eu queria que acontecesse quando eu vim.."

"Karen Page não é?" Foggy insistiu.

Foggy observou a boca de Matt se mexer sem som à meia luz do quintal. “É ela. Desde quando?” Ele perguntou suavemente. Ainda fungando ranho.

“Eu nunca terminei com ela.” Matt o informou depois de um tempo. Tão naturalmente, como se não estivesse jogando na cara de Foggy que _ele_ tinha sido o único sobrando nessa relação. E o coração de Foggy despedaçou em mil pedaços, desabando em seu peito vazio.

Foggy balbuciou sem saber ao certo o que falar. Então ele usou sua melhor arma. A retórica.

“Eu pensei que a Igreja condenasse mentirosos e traidores.” Ele afirmou friamente. “Você mente tão bem que pensa que até seu deus vai acreditar em você. Você mentiu muito bem pra mim Matt. Deve estar orgulhoso por ter enganado o idiota aleijado aqui. Eu faria uma reverência à você se eu pudesse. Parabéns por isso.” Ele se orgulhou de ter usado algo que Matt mais respeitava contra ele e por Matt ter parecido realmente ofendido. Marca um pro Nelson.

“Foggy, torne as coisas mais fáceis. Eu não queria terminar com você assim. Pensei que pudéssemos pelo menos ser amigos.” Matt pediu.

"Eu odeio mentiras Matt. E nunca vou me sentar à mesa com mentirosos. Olha só." Foggy sorriu um sorriso azedo e feio. "Eu sei mais da bíblia do que você. Seu católico de merda." Foggy estalou e viu Matt abrir a boca em um O suspreso, balbuciando sem palavras em seguida. 

“Olha pelo lado bom” Matt se recompôs da ofensa pigarreando. “eu poderia nunca terminar com você por pena e você nunca reclamaria. Ou é isso que você quer. Hu? Porque se for esse o caso eu não vejo problema em continuarmos com isso. Podemos apenas nos ver duas ou três vezes na semana para...você sabe." Matt gesticulou com a mão em círculos vagos de uma forma estranhamente canalha. Foggy desconhecia esse lado dele. Parecia apenas... teatral 

“Eu te odeio!” Foggy gritou e Matt sorriu; o bastardo que tinha o artificio de saber quando alguém estava mentindo. “Eu vou conseguir te odiar. Eu estou mentindo agora?”

“Está.” 

“Vá embora daqui e nunca mais volte.” Foggy gritou e Matt se levantou.

“Eu vou mandar trazerem suas coisas de volta amanhã.”

“Você tem sorte de eu não ser do mesmo nível que você. Eu poderia te denunciar. Mas apesar do lixo humano que você é, acho que você já tem seu quinhão de sofrimento o suficiente ouvindo pessoas morrendo e falhando miseravelmente em ajuda-las."

Foggy tremeu com as próprias palavras sentido que isso realmente havia afetado Matt. Aquilo foi baixo de mais. Apesar de tudo, Matt não merecia ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele era um bom homem. Ele só não o amava. Mas era um bom homem. Ele viu o semblante de Matt cair. Parecia se formar um leve beicinho tremendo de tristeza. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram e caírem lentamente. Foggy se sentiu péssimo por isso. Não era como ele era. Ele quase pediu desculpas a Matt.

“Você pode continuar fazendo fisioterapia conosco. Eu prometo que farei o possível para não nos vermos. Foggy eu" Matt engoliu. "...as portas do Centro de Reabilitação sempre estarão abertas, você sabe.” Matt se virou e começou a caminhar.

“Vá embora Matt.” Foggy disse suavemente, com a voz presa na garganta. 

Ele esperou Matt desaparecer pela porta antes de desabar a chorar. Ele ia esquê-lo. Ia esquecer Matthew Michael Murdock um dia. Mas por enquanto seu coração doía apertado. O ar estava comprimido em seu peito. Parecia um infarto; a dor era de mais. De mais. Foggy soluçava. Matt havia terminado com ele. Matt não havia terminado com a repórter quando ficou com ele. Ele teve nojo de si mesmo ao pensar que ele tinha sido usado. Mais uma vez fingiram gostar dele. Ele era a válvula de escape para os desejos sombrios de Matt. 

“Foggy acabei de ver seu namorado...Foggy?” Greg correu até ele. “Jesus. Vocês brigaram?”

“E-ele...terminou comigo... da maneira... mais vil possível.” Foggy soluçou.

Havia um “eu sabia que isso ia acontecer” estampado no rosto de Greg, que graças aos céus ele se ateve de falar.

“Oh meu amigo.” Greg se sentou no lugar que Matt esteve a tão pouco tempo. “Ele parecia estar chorando quando entrou no taxi. Ele deve estar sentindo tanto quanto você.”

Foggy bufou revirando os olhos molhados. “Eu vou ter que duvidar disso. Ele foi um canalha. Mas eu não o julgo. Eu no lugar dele, nunca estaria com uma pessoa como eu.” Foggy fungou.

Greg o encarou por um longo instante e piscou apertado os olhos. Ele lambeu os lábios e se aproximou de Foggy lentamente. Ele encostou os lábios nos lábios de Foggy e Foggy apenas congelou. “Greg?”

“Eu acho que você merece ser feliz. Ele é o único que não merece estar com uma pessoa como você.” Ele disse suavemente se afastando.

Greg era gentil, mas não era assim que Foggy pensava. Foggy o encarou, absorvendo cada detalhe do rosto de Greg.

“Você pode ir comigo na rua um pouco? Eu preciso respirar. E eu não quero que minha família me veja assim, derrotado.” Foggy forçou um sorriso aguado. Greg concordou com um sorriso tímido.

 _Agora_ parecia o momento perfeito para começar a esquecer Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tenho essa historia toda salva no meu computador e ela é um pouco longa. Mas por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo cortar parte dela. Ela está meio que viva em mim. Então, se você não gosta de histórias longas, fique a vontade para falar ou sei lá, abandona-la. Fique à vontade para me comunicar sobre erros ou alguma coisa fora do lugar também. Eu demoro a atualizar pois tenho que ler diversas vezes, você sabe, dislexia. E tipo, erros ortográficos podem acontecer com qualquer um, não é?  
> Obrigada por ficar até aqui e lembre-se:  
> Matt não é mau nessa história. Ele é tão bom quanto a maioria de nós jamais seríamos. Não tenha raiva dele, por favor. E Greg também é uma boa pessoa, caso você esteja se perguntando.


	30. Cada momento nosso, começo a substituir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esquecendo Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo tirado da musica de Lewis Capaldi, Before You Go, porque eu achei bem apropriado e porque me foi indicada e eu simplesmente adorei.

Esquecer Matt não parecia ser uma tarefa tão difícil assim. Bastava ele se esforçar um pouquinho, aceitar os presentes que a vida estava lhe oferecendo e pronto. Ele só precisava também se lembrar de como Matt foi um idiota completo naquela última vez que se viram.

Era fato que a mente dele também martelava culpada com todas aquelas palavras duras que ele havia cuspido em Matt. Pensando bem, ambos foram bastante imaturos.

Mas apesar do fim catastrófico do relacionamento deles, Foggy podia dizer tranquilamente que devia muito a Matt. Sua recuperação quase que milagrosa por si só era um motivo para ele fazer um altar com aquele rosto com sobrancelhas grossas e acender pelo menos quatro velas todas as noites.

E ainda tinha as palavras de Matt sobre a importância dele procurar tratamento psicológico. (Aquele hipócrita autodepreciativo.) Greg havia concordado que seria bom fazer terapia quando ele contou sobre isso a ele.

Ele só não contou para sua família o motivo real de estar finalmente, finalmente fazendo terapia. Ele não queria que sua mãe se sentisse culpada pelo que havia acontecido no passado. E Theo era o tipo de pessoa que levava todas as coisas ao extremo, às vezes tão cheio de perguntas e acusações. Então não. Ele preferiu manter isso para ele por quanto tempo fosse preciso.

E mesmo com aquela oferta aguada de Matt, ele não voltou ao centro de reabilitação. Acontece que três dias depois do término deles, Rosalind – ou melhor, a secretária dela que agora era namorada de Theo – ligou para informa-lo que havia resolvido os problemas com seu plano de saúde. Ela insistiu que não cobraria nada pelos seus serviços e também não deu mais nenhum tipo de informação e ele achou melhor que fosse assim. Os métodos dela não costumavam ser os mais dignos.

Mas mesmo se isso não tivesse acontecido, ele não pretendia voltar na clínica de Matt. Nunca, nunquinha. Ele sabia que Matt sentiria seu coração bobo palpitando no instante em que ele apontasse na esquina. Isso não significava que ele não sentia saudades dos demais, principalmente de Claire. Ele se sentia um ingrato com ela.

Mesmo com todo sentimento envolto ao redor de Matt, as vezes parecia que Matt era um certo tipo de peso negativo em sua vida, pois sem ele, as coisas pareciam fluir gratificantemente bem. Ele estava mais leve, não sentia mais medo de estar sozinho à noite, também não tinha aquele sentimento constante de ser deixado para trás a qualquer hora e de estar sendo enganado o tempo todo. Junto a Matt -especialmente os tempos em que moraram juntos - ele não tinha paz.

“Eu estava feliz.” Ele argumentou com o psicólogo.

“Sua felicidade não pode ser baseada em uma pessoa. Tem que vir de dentro e não de fora” O psicólogo afirmou. “... felicidade sem paz não é felicidade... A felicidade é como um castelo de cartas que você tem que montar sozinho. E a paz é uma carta no centro desse castelo.”

“Uau” Greg disse com admiração assim que Foggy lhe contou tudo isso.

Esquecer Matt não devia ser uma tarefa difícil se ele pesasse todas essas coisas.

Ainda mais, esquecer Matt não parecia ser uma tarefa difícil junto a Greg.

Então por que passados cinco meses e ele ainda não havia esquecido Matt?

Foggy sentiu uma presença parada em pé em frente a ele; o observando. Era um domingo preguiçoso ele sabia que tinha passado da hora de levantar. Mas ele estava abraçado a um monte de pelos macios em uma cama quentinha e confortável.

A cama de Greg.

Tinha sido a primeira noite em que passaram juntos. Uma noite apenas beijando e se tocando como dois adolescentes se descobrindo.

“Você acabou de tirar uma foto minha?” A ultima palavra foi quebrada por um bocejo.

“Bom dia lindo.” Greg sorriu olhando pra tela do celular e pulou na cama. O cachorro acordou assustado. Logo ele bocejou uma boca cheia de pequenos dentes pontudos e pulou no chão se espreguiçando.

"Mmmm eu estava tão quentinho. Pede para ele voltar.” Foggy disse em tom manhoso.

“Charlie” Greg chamou, mas o cachorrinho o ignorou para pular no sofá. “Você quer sair para tomar um café?” Ele ofereceu, passando a mão na extensão do corpo de Foggy.

Foggy fez um som negativo e Greg se inclinou para beija-lo lentamente, a mão invadindo por dentro do moletom de Foggy.

“Greg. Eu--Ainda não, okay?”

Greg se sentou com os joelhos dobrados no colchão.

“Eu já te disse. Eu tomo meus remédios em dia e nunca faríamos nada sem proteção.” Ele disse olhando nos olhos de Foggy.

“Você sabe que não é por isso.” Foggy o consolou.

_Cinco meses atrás_

_“Foggy eu preciso te contar algo.” Greg disse uma vez que eles estavam sentados em um dos bancos do lado de fora de um bar, naquela noite em que eles tinham saído da casa de Foggy assim que Matt havia terminado com ele._

_Naquela mesma noite que Greg o beijou, ele contou a Foggy que ele se sentia culpado por Foggy ter perdido os movimentos, uma vez que os tiros eram endereçados a ele, ou ao irmão dele. Mas que isso de certa forma o tinha livrado de algo pior._

_Ele contou que assim que voltou para casa, ele se sentiu doente e que os exames gritaram em voz alta HIV. Ele contou aos prantos que naquele dia o mundo dele havia caído e Foggy só pôde chorar junto com ele numa tentativa de consola-lo. Ele disse também que pior do que ter a doença, era a culpa de passar para alguém de quem ele se importava, e isso ele estava empenhado em nunca fazer. E que desde que descobriu que era_ _soropositivo ele faz o tratamento antirretroviral e que as chances de transmitir o vírus são quase zero. Mas ainda assim ele nunca arrisca colocar a vida e segurança de outras pessoas em risco. Mas ele nunca se acostumou com o fato das pessoas desaparecendo assim que ele conta a verdade. “Elas vão atender um telefonema no bar e somem. Ou às vezes me dizem que vão fazer uma viagem, mas eu as vejo dias depois na cidade.” Ele riu histericamente. Ele estava com medo de Foggy dar uma desculpa e não querer vê-lo nunca mais. Foggy imaginou o quão duro devia ser fazer esse mesmo discurso sempre que conhecia e tinha interesse em alguém. (Em certas partes, Greg era parecido com Matt. Exceto que Greg puxava as pessoas para perto de si e Matt as afastava para longe. Aquele idiota.) ·._

_Mas eles se viram no dia seguinte e no outro e no outro e no outro._

E era maravilhoso estar com Greg, só que eles nunca haviam feito nada além de boquetes, punhetas e amassos e beijos. Ah os beijos.

“Se não é por isso é por que então?” Ele perguntou impacientemente.

“Eu só não consigo.”

“Você ainda não o esqueceu?” Greg zombou.

“Não! Eu só...” Foggy respirou pesadamente. “Matt foi meu primeiro, você sabe. Mas toda vez que a gente transava ele surtava ou desaparecia. Então eu acho que tenho um feitiço ou uma maldição.” Ele encolheu os ombros deitado na cama. E refletiu depois de um tempo. “Um feitiço do sexo!” Foggy gargalhou e Greg apenas o encarou sem sentimento. “Desculpa.”

Greg levantou as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça e Foggy entendeu como ele aceitando o pedido de desculpa.

“Eu só... eu quero você. Tipo, muito. De verdade. Mas a primeira vez com alguém é algo que me deixa mortificado.”

“Então foi por isso que você não quis... ontem à noite.”

“Sim, e... foi difícil para mim, sabe? Por que eu quero. Eu só não consigo. Depois daquele homem eu pensei que nunca mais ia conseguir deixar ninguém me tocar. Eu, bem... até hoje não consigo suportar alguns toques de desconhecidos sem querer vomitar. Mas então eu tive Matt e agora você. E você é maravilhoso... eu só estou te pedindo um pouco de paciência. Mas você tem todo direito de não querer mais nada comigo, e vou entender isso.” Foggy disse suavemente.

Greg piscou com aqueles cílios longos e curvos e seu olhar era apaixonado. Ele se aconchegou junto a Foggy compartilhando o mesmo calor.

“Podemos nos divertir de muitas outras formas. Para sua sorte, eu conheço várias.” Ele o beijou. “Eu vou estar de braços abertos te esperando. Você não tem fazer nada só por que eu quero okay?”

Greg esfregou o nariz no dele, sorrindo. Foggy se sentiu tão sortudo.

Eles passaram na casa de Foggy onde ele pôde se arrumar. Era uma tarefa demorada sem a ajuda de Theo, mas ele estava se sentindo bem em fazer suas atividades do cotidiano totalmente sozinho. Ele aproveitou para pegar algo que havia tempos que estava esquecido na gaveta do criado-mudo.

Anna achava Greg encantador. Um menino educado, sorridente e lindo, ela disse a Foggy. Greg não tinha os ouvidos de Matt para corar ouvindo tantos elogios. Matt.

Anna ria bastante com ele quando ela estava cozinhando e ele pairava ao lado do fogão porque ele adorava cozinhar e aprender receitas novas. Greg também estava incentivando Theo a estudar para poder administrar melhor a loja da família. Theo parecia gostar bastante de Greg também e isso por si só já era um alivio para Foggy.

Quando ele estacionou em uma rua conhecida, Foggy soltou uma gargalhada.

“Só pode estar de brincadeira.” Um filme veio a sua mente. A flor. A primeira vez deles. Ele se perguntou o que Matt tinha feito com aquela flor que já estava morta na janela.

“O que foi? Não gosta daqui? Se quiser, vamos a outro lugar” Greg disse.

“É só que... esquece. Não é nada.” Foggy parou de falar. Não era conveniente tocar no nome de Matt a cada ocasião que o fizesse se lembrar dele, se o objetivo era esquecê-lo. Mesmo que _tudo_ o fizesse se lembrar de Matt.

Às vezes a noite, Foggy podia sentir a presença de Matt no quarto escuro e na janela. Ele ouvia a voz dele sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido e até o cheiro quase inexistente do homem Foggy sentia no fundo mente. Matt não usava fragrâncias. Isso irritava o nariz sensível dele. Mas o cheiro dele era calmante quando Foggy se lembra dos abraços. Aquele cheiro de álcool, látex, antisséptico e folhas de papel. Era o que Foggy chamava de aroma de Matt de dia. E o cheiro da noite de poeira, suor e cobre. Era psicossomático, ele sabia disso.

Mas a medalha que ele carregava junto ao peito dia após dia (que eventualmente ele ia guarda-la em algum lugar onde ele poderia esquecer de uma vez por todas) era bastante real.

E lá estava Foggy pensando em Matt mais uma vez.

“O que você vai querer comer?” Greg lhe perguntou parando na mesma mesa em que ele e Matt (e Karen) se sentaram da outra vez.

Ambos pediram risoto de alho-poró.

Greg tirou o telefone da bolsa de lona que ele carregava e começou a rir.

“O que foi?” Foggy perguntou rindo também. O sorriso de Greg sempre lhe era contagioso.

“Olha o que comentaram na sua [foto.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8147fd3712730ffc2f558c81b14c04ab/b20b6dc980a69ce3-34/s2048x3072/5cd279aeca8913bf603ecd1d3dc21023339b9f4c.jpg)”

Ele esticou o braço para Foggy ver com seus próprios olhos.

Foggy apertou os olhos e leu na claridade do celular.

“ _Eu queria estar dormindo abraçado a ele também e não estou falando do cachorro._ Greg! Eu não acredito que você postou isso! Apesar de que... eu gostei. Sim, é uma foto muito boa.”

“É claro que é. O melhor fotografo e o modelo mais lindo. Ah, a propósito, eu não posso esquecer.” Ele se virou novamente alcançado a bolsa pendurada no encosto da cadeira, tirou uma caixa e a entregou para Foggy. “Agora você pode me ligar quando quiser.”

“Você sabe que eu não preciso, não sabe?” Foggy abriu a caixa para revelar um celular dentro dela.

“Eu sei, mas eu preciso ouvir sua voz com mais frequência e também não gosto de ter que ligar para o seu irmão sempre que preciso falar com você.”

“Então tecnicamente é um presente para você.” Foggy sorriu apertando os olhos para ele.

Greg deu de ombros sorrindo.

“Obrigado.” Disse Foggy e se inclinou para Greg alcançar sua boca em um beijo rápido.

Tudo era tão fácil com Greg. O Foggy de antes da terapia ia logo pensar que não merecia estar com uma pessoa assim. Mas esse era o Foggy de meses atrás. Um homem repleto de insegurança e medo.

Ele logo olhou para Greg desanimado. “Eu sou a pior pessoa.” Foggy disse.

“Você? Por quê?” Greg piscou algumas vezes apertando os olhos.

“Você me deu um celular e eu trouxe isso.” Ele apalpou com a mão por cima do bolso da calça de moletom e empurrou lentamente para cima até uma caixinha de veludo preta apontar e ele conseguir puxá-la com as duas mãos. “Eu sou horrível. Mas antes que você pergunte...”

Greg avançou, pegando a caixinha. Oh droga.

“Pela expressão no seu rosto isso claramente não era para mim não é?” Greg perguntou e Foggy balançou a cabeça.

“Eu só queria te pedir um favor, mas agora estou me sentindo a pior pessoa do universo. Tipo, a pior de todos os universos juntos.”

Greg sorriu para ele. “É aquele anel que você comprou para o Murdick não é?”

“Greg.” Foggy repreendeu, mas ele não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir disso.

“Okay, tudo bem tudo bem desculpa. Mas eu não estou errado.” Ele abriu a caixinha e colocou a [aliança ](https://v0.static.betalabs.com.br/uploads/gestao_ja/produto/produto_foto/thumb/450x450407d1474ca70a4667e93ddab8299499a.png)no dedo. Entrou apertado. Os dedos de Greg tinham juntas salientes ao contrario dos dedos esguios de Matt. Apesar disso, a aliança ficou encantadora na mão dele. “É muito bonita... parece cara.” Ele estendeu a mão e a balançou para lá e para cá, fazendo as pedras brilharem.

“Ficou linda na sua mão.” Foggy afirmou com nostalgia em seus olhos. Ele imaginou como seria a reação de Matt com a aliança. Como ficaria na mão dele. Matt ia sorrir e corar do pescoço as orelhas... “Você pode me fazer um favor?” Foggy perguntou, despertando do sonho breve. “Você pode se livrar disso por mim? Pode vender, doá-la ou até mesmo..”

“Posso ficar com ela?”

“O que? Não!”

“Estou brincando com você. Essas coisas dão um azar terrível. Credo.” Ele tirou a aliança com um pouco de dificuldade. “Quando eu ganhar uma, quero que seja algo especialmente pensado em mim. Isso não foi uma indireta.” Ele lançou uma piscadela.

“Bobão.” Foggy sorriu para ele de volta.

“Você escolheu essa pelos entalhes não foi? É fácil um cego traçar os detalhes aqui e descobrir o desenho.” Foggy assentiu e Greg fechou os olhos, passando a ponta do dedo indicador. “Porra. Que idiota esse Murcock.”

“Greg.” Foggy não achou graça dessa vez.

“Tudo bem. Eu vou pensar no que fazer com ela.” Ele guardou o pequeno objeto e o almoço deles finalmente foi servido.

“O jantar é por sua conta.” Greg disse se levantando para pagar a conta.

“Podemos jantar no Nelson’s Meals então.” Foggy provocou assim que Greg passou por ele.

“Fique aí. Vê se não foge!”

“Eu não vou a lugar algum.” Foggy disse mais para si mesmo.

Havia uma pequena fila de três pessoas na frente dele para pagar a conta. E Greg esperou balançando impacientemente. Atrás dele, veio uma mulher esbaforida e topou em suas costas.

“Mil perdões. Eu estava andando de cabeça baixa.” A mulher de cabelos negros disse.

“Não se preocupe.” Greg sorriu sem graça e se virou novamente.

“Eu nunca tinha te visto por aqui. Você é novo aqui?” A mulher falou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

“Eu?” Greg se virou para ela novamente. “É...bem... já faz algum tempo que estou aqui. Mas é a primeira vez nesse lugar.” Greg ia se virando novamente quando a mulher continuou.

“Ouvir dizer que eles fazem a melhor macarronada italiana.” Ela sorriu para ele.

“Isso é impressionante.” Greg disse e se virou quando chegou a vez dele pagar.

“Desculpa eu parecer inconveniente, é que-”

“Estou com um pouco de pressa, moça. Meu namorado está lá fora e eu não posso deixar ele me esperando. Com licença.”

Greg passou por mais algumas pessoas e saiu ao encontro de Foggy.

Ele o pegou e andaram alguns metros até o carro.

Uns minutos depois Greg começou a rir com as mãos no volante.

“Eu adoro o seu sorriso. Mas eu apreciaria se você compartilhasse a piada.” Foggy disse a ele.

“Cara. Uma mulher acabou de tentar me passar uma cantada no restaurante ainda agora. Foi meio bizarro.”

“Sério?” Foggy perguntou já se divertindo com a história que estava prestes a ouvir. Greg era um narrador nato.

“Sério. E ela até que era bem gata viu. Claramente ela queria conversar comigo mas não sabia como.”

“Eu não me surpreenderia. Você é bonito pra caralho. Como ela era?”

“Ah. Sei lá. Tanto faz. Nem reparei muito bem.” Greg franziu o nariz.

“Mas você disse que era gata...” Foggy argumentou desconfiado.

“Sim, eu percebi isso. Mas não lembro muito do rosto. Não consegui encara-la.”

“Oh você ficou tímido perto de uma gostosa!” Foggy acusou divertido.

“Sem graça é o mais apropriado. Ruborizado. Intimidado.” Greg brincou. “Mas pensando bem, ela era morena e parecia mexicana, ou cubana. Não sei.”

Foggy o encarou e de repente algo estalou nele. “O que você disse para espantar ela?”

“Eu disse que meu namorado estava me esperando.” Ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou. “Desculpa por isso. Eu sei que não somos nem nada, mas... Foi o único jeito.”

Foggy pensou e pensou. Claire? Seria possível? Não. Não fazia o menor sentido. Foggy sorriu para si mesmo.

“Sem problemas cara. Talvez já esteja na hora de nos tornarmos algo a mais.” Ele olhou para Greg que olhava para o tráfego a frente. Então Greg colocou a mão sobre a de Foggy em um momento quando o carro parou, a puxou e deu um beijo nas juntas dos dedos.


	31. Assombrado pelo fantasma de algo novo

De todas as coisas que ele havia contado na terapia, apenas uma havia ficado de fora. O sonho. Aquele sonho horrível onde um ser fingindo ser Matt o ergueu pelo pescoço e ele sentiu suas pernas novamente.

Acontece que seria bastante complicado contar sobre aquele sonho sem comprometer Matt e seu vigilantismo. E ele nunca faria isso com Matt. Se tinha uma coisa que Foggy Nelson era, era leal a quem lhe estendeu a mão em qualquer momento de sua vida. Ele esperava que Matt confiasse nele para isso.

Não é que ele estivesse pensando de mais em Matt Murdock. Ele apenas se preocupava.

Ele esperava que Matt estivesse se cuidando, comendo e dormindo o suficiente. 

Okay, ele também se perguntava o que Matt estaria fazendo agora.

Com fones de ouvidos plugados no celular ouvindo música enquanto lia, seria fácil mandar uma mensagem casual para Matt apenas para saber como ele estava indo.

Melhor não, Foggy pensou bem. Matt o afastou para longe e pelo visto não queria saber dele e ele nem tinha o numero de Matt. Era melhor assim. Ele ia se sentir péssimo se mandasse uma mensagem e recebesse silêncio como resposta.

Foggy teve vontade de bater na própria cabeça, pois havia uma semana que Greg havia viajado a trabalho e ele estava pensando em Matt. Urgh. Mas Greg sabia se cuidar e Matt era um maluco autodestrutivo. Ele usou esse argumento como desculpa.

Foggy fechou o livro depois de ler o mesmo parágrafo diversas vezes e não entender uma só sentença. Theo ainda não havia chegado do curso noturno e ele estava se preparando para escorregar da cabeceira da cama quando o celular vibrou ao seu lado no colchão cortando a música. Uma mensagem de Greg.

**“Boa noite urso.**

**Te vejo amanhã cedo.**

**Amo você. ❤❤❤”**

Foggy piscou algumas vezes atordoado. Isso foi uma surpresa para ele. Ele precisou reler a mensagem mais de três vezes e de novo.

Greg era muito carinhoso e amoroso com todo mundo sem exceção, mas era obvio que a mensagem de boa noite era apenas uma desculpa para dizer eu te amo.

Foggy olhou para o celular por um bom tempo até a tela escurecer. Ele não teve reação para isso. Ele sabia que não era tão cedo para dizer eu te amo e ele sabia que no íntimo ele estava evitando essas três palavras como se de alguma forma ainda esperasse que Matt voltaria. Como se sentisse que se dissesse isso a Greg, Matt desapareceria para sempre. Mesmo sabendo que Matt estava com a Karen Page ele ainda tinha uma pontinha de esperança. 

Ele ligou em vez de responder a mensagem.

“Ei.” Greg atendeu rapidamente com a voz sorridente e calorosa.

“Ei.” Foggy disse sorrindo também. “O que você está fazendo?”

“Eu acabei de sair do banho e ia me deitar para dormir. Aí eu senti saudades e te mandei uma mensagem. E você?”

“Eu estava lendo. Mas já ia dormir também.” Foggy ouviu um farfalhar de tecido e o som abafado de Greg se situando na cama.

“O que você está lendo?” Greg perguntou.

“O homem e seus símbolos.” Foggy respondeu facilmente encarando o livro ao seu lado.

“Mm que culto. Eu tenho uma queda por homens cultos.” Greg ronronou.

“E eu por advogados ricos e gostosos.” Foggy disse e por alguns segundos Greg ficou em silêncio.

“Oh meu deus. Você pensa que eu sou rico?” Greg gargalhou.

“Você não é? Que decepcionante.” Foggy fez beicinho esperando que Greg fizesse um quadro mental.

“Mas eu sou muito gostoso.” Greg afirmou com sua voz suave.

“Disso eu tenho certeza.” Foggy disse e novamente Greg ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

“Eu te acho muito gostoso também... Estou com saudades.” Ele disse. Repentinamente sério.

“Eu também.”

“Estou com saudade dos seus lábios.”

“Sim?”

“Sim. Com saudade do seu corpo.”

“Nossa Greg.” Foggy sentiu um calor por dentro.

“Eu estou me tocando pensando em você. Que tal?”

“Porra.”

“Eu fico assim só em pensar na sua boca quente e molhada em volta do meu pau.” Greg respirou.

“Quando você voltar nós vamos foder o dia todo.” Foggy prometeu.

“Isso é o que eu mais quero. Te foder até você não lembrar seu nome. Morder seu corpo todo e te marcar como meu. Você quer isso?”

“Sim porra sim. Eu quero você dentro de mim. Quero muito.”

“Vamos a um lugar especial e privado. Eu vou fazer você gritar meu nome e te deixar molhado de suor e dolorido por que eu só consigo pensar em você e como eu preciso de você. Você me quer?”

“Puta merda Greg. Você é tão fodidamente gostoso.”

“Você pensa em mim assim?”

“Sim Matt eu--”

“O que?” Foggy ouviu Greg se endireitando na cama.

“Greg eu--eu” Foggy gaguejou.

“Você me chamou de Matt! Porra! Porra! Porra Foggy!”

“Me desculpa. Eu... eu... Greg?”

Ele recebeu o silêncio como resposta.

“O que aconteceu? Parece que você viu um fantasma?” Theo disse assim que entrou no quarto.

“Greg desligou na minha cara.” Foggy disse com os olhos arregalados.

“Nossa. Vocês brigaram?” Ele disse se sentando na cama e se abaixando para desamarrar os tênis.

“Eu o chamei de Matt. Eu sou um idiota.”

Theo o encarou colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás.

“Você é um idiota.” Ele afirmou e se levantou e partindo para um banho.

No meio da noite, Foggy foi acordado com um formigamento nos dedos dos pés. Ele observou no breu do quarto seus dedos e os fez se dobrarem. Moveu uma perna devagar e desajeitadamente. Ele sorriu e repetiu os movimentos. Ele voltou a dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

Era manhã quando Theo entrou na cozinha olhando o celular e leu em voz alta:

“Vigilante conhecido como Demolidor desaparece no rio Hudson. Corpo ainda não foi encontrado.” Ele virou a tela para Foggy e Anna que estavam na mesa e havia apenas a imagem de um policial segurando aquela mascara de olhos vermelhos e chifres.

Foggy começou a hiperventilar tremendo na cadeira.

“Filho?” Anna se levantou alcançando o peito dele.

Um som de dor foi a única coisa que saiu da boca dele. Ele se sentiu sem forças. Morrendo. Como se tivessem puxado o ar dele e seu espirito tivesse saído do corpo.

Theo largou o celular na mesa a fim de pegar um copo de água e os olhos de Foggy grudaram naquela manchete. Morto. Matt havia sumido no rio. Ele estava morto. Matt havia morrido.

Nesse ponto ele não conseguia ter forças para se manter firme na cadeira e nem conseguia se lembrar de como respirar. 

“Eu vou leva-lo para o hospital.” Theo se apressou.

“Não. Hospital não. Claire.” Foggy disse entre um fôlego e outro.

“Mas...”

“Eu estou bem. Só preciso da Claire. Por favor, Theo.”

A boca branca sem sangue.

“Certo.” Theo disse e pegou o celular de cima da mesa.

Foi um alívio ver o rosto de Claire depois de tanto tempo. Deus, ele sentia saudades dela.

Os lábios dele tremiam quando ela se aproximou na cama.

“Eu vou precisar examina-lo. Vocês podem nos deixar?” Ela pediu profissionalmente e Theo e Anna saíram do quarto receosos. Ela parecia e soava cansada.

“Seu coração esta acelerado.” Ela disse ouvindo o estetoscópio.

“Matt? O que aconteceu...” Ele conseguiu falar com uma voz fina e quebrada.

“Ah isso é por isso.” Ela se sentou ao lado dele na cama e falou baixinho. “Estou assumindo que você viu as notícias... ele esta bem. Muito resfriado. Engoliu um pouco de água, mas agora esta bem. Pode ficar tranquilo.”

Ele a olhou com os olhos mareados.

“Eu estou falando a verdade. Acredite. Acho que ele esta começando a pensar em aposentadoria.” Ela sorriu para ele.

Foggy não sorriu de volta.

“Você precisa se acalmar. Vou te dar um calmante para você tomar de seis em seis horas e por favor, acredite em mim quando eu falo que ele está bem.”

Foggy balançou a cabeça rapidamente concordando.

“Obrigado Claire. Por tudo.”

“Você não precisa me agradecer. Só tem que se cuidar mais para não ter esses picos de estresse. Não se esqueça que seus pulmões não trabalham de nove às dezessete.” Ela sorriu cantando a música de Dolly Parton.

Ela deu-lhe o comprimido com um copo de água e aguardou até que ele parecesse mais calmo.

“Bem eu preciso ir.” Ela disse se levantando da cama e deu de cara com Greg atravessando o quarto ao encontro de Foggy.

Então ele parou repentinamente e a encarou.

“Vocês se conhecem?” Ele perguntou apontando para ela e Foggy ao mesmo tempo.

“Sim.” Foggy respondeu e Claire deu um sorrisinho.

“Coincidência não é?” Ela disse e depois. “Você pode me chamar a qualquer momento que precisar. Se cuida.” E passando por Greg. “Cuide bem desse garoto.”

Greg a observou sair pela porta.

“Ela, ela estava no restaurante aquele dia.” 

“Oh.” Foggy disse, sua mente cansada de mais para argumentar. “Vem aqui? Eu preciso de um abraço seu.”

Greg o tomou nos braços. “O que aconteceu?”

“Aparentemente eu tive uma crise de pânico ou algo parecido.” Foggy disse com o queixo apoiado no ombro de Greg.

“Eu sinto muito.” Ele disse. “Tem algo que eu posso fazer por você?”

Foggy bufou. “Eu sou um idiota e é você que sente muito.”

Greg se afastou mantendo contato visual.

“Você é um idiota, mas eu ainda me preocupo com você.”

Foggy capturou os lábios de Greg.

O calmante fez efeito rapidamente. Ele podia ouvir as vozes de fundo conversando preocupadas e alguém o cobriu com um cobertor. Ele acreditou em Claire quando disse que Matt estava bem. Mas os padrões de estar bem de Matt eram diferentes dos padrões das pessoas normais.

Foggy nunca soube se Matt sabia ou não nadar. Ele sabia que o diabo tinha muitos truques, mas nadar, ele nunca pensou se ele tinha essa capacidade. Morrer afogado era um pânico instalado em Foggy desde quando Larry o deixara nu na beira da piscina. Diferente de uma piscina limpa, as águas do Hudson eram turvas, poluídas e nada calmas. Matt deve ter se debatido por ar e para se eco localizar. Deve ter sido assustador para ele. Sendo levado por resíduos, engolindo águas sujas entrando em seus pulmões até por fim alcançar a superfície e fugir para casa. Deve ter sido assustador, mesmo para o homem sem medo. Ele queria estar com Matt agora para dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

_Matt._

Foggy acordou avistando Theo vestindo uma camisa surrada para dormir.

“Você se sente melhor?” Theo perguntou para ele.

“Estou melhor. Obrigado.” Foggy piscou sonolento.

“Hum.” Theo deu um passo em direção a porta e parou, virando nos calcanhares descalços. “Você é um idiota, sabia?”

“O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?” Ele perguntou grogue.

“Greg ficou do seu lado o tempo todo e você não parava de chamar por Murdock. Por fim ele ficou tão desapontado que foi embora. Mas antes ele ainda me pediu para avisa-lo caso você precisasse de algo.”

“Merda.” Foggy amaldiçoou. 

“Merda mesmo.” Theo sacudiu a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Greg era ariano. Impetuoso, cheio de manias e intenso de mais. Uma pessoa brilhante e criativa. Carente ao extremo e carinhoso também.

Foggy sabia que ele adorava bichos de pelúcia.

“Acho que você errou de apartamento.” Ele disse com um cigarro na ponta dos dedos ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento para Foggy.

Ele podia simplesmente não autoriza-lo a subir, mas ele queria que Foggy o visse zangado como um tipo de punição. Ariano.

“Eu nunca estive tão certo. Isso é para você.” Foggy ofereceu um sorriso largo e ergueu um ornitorrinco de pelúcia. Ele viu Greg sorrir e apertar a pelúcia em seu rosto. “Eu posso entrar?”

Greg rolou os olhos e se afastou da entrada.

“Você não vai me comprar com presentes.” Ele disse com afeição na voz.

“E nem pretendo. Você vale mais do que isso. Eu só quero te pedir desculpas.”

“Você esta me pedindo desculpas pelo fato de não ter esquecido o ex que te chutou no traseiro.” Greg disse apagando o cigarro num cinzeiro que estava num aparador repleto de fotos.

“Ai.”

“Foggy. Eu não estou com raiva.” Ele se sentou com as pernas cruzadas no sofá. “Eu só estou cansado de perder tempo com pessoas que fingem gostar de mim.”

“Mas eu gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto.” 

“Você precisa ser sincero. Não acho justo comigo nem com você estarmos investindo nessa relação se você ainda sente algo pelo seu ex.” 

“Eu só me preocupo muito com ele, só isso.” Foggy afirmou tristemente.

“Só porque ele é cego?”

Foggy não respondeu. Greg não entenderia.

“Você ainda o ama.” Greg afirmou.

“Greg.” Foggy disse suavemente. “Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu quero você. Me dá mais uma chance?” Foggy implorou. 

Greg virou o rosto e pareceu pensar.

“Eu só tenho pensado em Matt por que eu sinto que devo muito a ele minha recuperação.” O que não era cem por cento mentira. “Eu...eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.”

Greg se virou para ele e Foggy esticou a perna direta erraticamente repetindo o movimento com a esquerda. Greg abriu a boca em admiração.

“Quando foi que isso aconteceu?” Ele perguntou saindo do sofá e se agachando na altura das pernas de Foggy. Ele tocou nelas e olhou para o homem na cadeira de rodas e ambos sorriram.

“Duas noites atrás.” Foggy observou Greg subindo e beijando todo o rosto dele. Nas bochechas na testa, ponta o nariz e lábios. Ele deu beijos rápidos, frenéticos e cheios de um sorriso alegre.

“Precisamos comemorar!” Ele passou os braços ao redor de Foggy e o ergueu da cadeira em um abraço.

Quando ele se afastou, Foggy o olhava com afeição.

Ambos ficaram se encarando por um momento e Greg sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

“O que foi?” Ele perguntou franzindo o nariz.

“Eu amo você Gregory. Amo você.” Foggy disse suavemente e Greg o beijou mais uma vez.


	32. O mundo parece maior que nós dois

Ouvir a risada de Greg era como voar para outra dimensão, onde ele podia esquecer tudo. Esquecer seu passado e todas as dores. Era como voltar a ser criança.

Era impossível não se encantar com aqueles dentes meio tortos em uma boca vermelha e larga. A risada dele era daquelas que começava pequena em pequenos surtos e ia crescendo até se tornar quase insuportavelmente alta.

“Idiota.” Foggy disse afeiçoadamente empurrando o ombro no dele. “Era para ser romântico.”

Nisso Greg riu ainda mais alto ao ar. O pomo de adão dançando no ritmo de suas gargalhadas. Foggy ruborizou.

“Eu sei. E foi bastante romântico. Mas eu dava tudo só para ver você comprando aquele ornitorrinco e entrando no taxi com aquilo. Imagino a cara do taxista. Deve ter sido muito engraçado.” Greg estava chorando de verdade com as mãos na barriga e tudo. “Tá bom, eu admito.” Ele secou as lágrimas. “Foi fofo e eu adorei.” Greg deitou a cabeça no ombro de Foggy suspirando.

“Eu sou fofo.” Foggy admitiu com orgulho deitando a cabeça no topo da cabeça de Greg.

Greg se mexeu e eles ficaram se encarando com olhos sonhadores até ambos avançarem capturando lábios.

“Tem pessoas aqui.” Foggy disse no meio do beijo.

“E daí?” Greg o provocou mordiscando o pescoço dele e sorrindo. Ele afastou um punhado de cabelo que descia ao lado para ter melhor acesso a pele fina do pescoço de Foggy, alternando pequenos beijos e apenas pousando os lábios ali.

“O que você quer comer?” Foggy perguntou suavemente.

“Você.” Greg disse com o nariz na curva do pescoço de Foggy.

“Estou falando de comida, idiota.” Foggy se contorceu sorrindo.

“Então.” Greg sorriu, os dentes mordiscando. “Você.” Ele passou a mão pela nuca de Foggy, o polegar massageando a bochecha do homem, a orelha, os lábios e o beijou.

As pessoas nas poucas mesas ao longo da calçada e as que passavam para entrar no restaurante realmente não se importavam com isso. Exceto um pigarrear mal-humorado de uma figura que parecia estar em pé em frente a eles a algum tempo esperando que a sessão de beijos acabasse. Ele soou impaciente. Um garçom talvez?

Não era um garçom.

Foggy abriu um olho, ainda com os lábios grudados nos de Greg e pelo canto do olho ele teve um relance de uma figura carrancuda de braços dados a uma loira.

“Matt?” Foggy se afastou de Greg. Não por vergonha, mais por surpresa. Havia muito tempo que ele não o via. E depois das noticias do sumiço do Demolidor, Foggy não tinha certeza que o veria tão cedo. Ainda mais ao lado de outra pessoa.

Ambos ao lado de outra pessoa.

Greg tossiu uma risadinha sem vergonha e satisfeita, o exibido.

“Foggy.” Matt disse seriamente.

“E Gregory.” Greg prontamente se levantou, estendendo a mão.

“Ele está te oferecendo a mão, Matt.” Foggy informou mais para manter a farsa para Greg do que para narrar para Matt. Ele se sentia um pouco hipócrita por agir assim com Greg, mas era algo além de seu poder.

Matt hesitou por meio segundo antes de pegar a mão de Greg em um aperto firme. E Foggy viu quando as narinas de Matt se abriram e ele franziu o cenho para Greg, e logo em seguida ele voltou sua atenção para Foggy ao mesmo tempo em que Greg e Karen se cumprimentavam com um rápido abraço.

“Esta é Karen Page, minha noiva.” Disse Matt, com o rosto levemente inclinado para Greg.

Foggy sentiu como se tivesse tomado um gole de vodca de estômago vazio. Ele não conseguiu se conter de olhar para ela que parecia visivelmente tímida, ou mesmo contrariada. E Foggy não entendeu por quê.

“Karen Page?” Greg ecoou.

Os cabelos dela caíram pelo rosto dela quando ela acenou fortemente.

“Minhas assistentes não tiravam seu nome de suas bocas tempos atrás. Elas sempre falavam sobre como você escrevia com coragem seus artigos para o jornal. Karen Page isso, Karen Page aquilo. Elas adorarão saber que eu te conheci.” Greg disse com entusiasmo.

“Isso é encantador Senhor--" Ela começou e Greg a parou.

“Me chame apenas de Greg. Por que vocês não se juntam a nós?” Ele ofereceu e Foggy reprimiu um sonoro _não_ que ele esperou que Greg tivesse ouvido. Mas aparentemente Matt ouviu, ou sentiu a tensão saindo como ondas em seus poros.

“Estamos apenas de passagem.” Matt o informou. “Karen viu vocês e eu pedi a ela para pararmos aqui porque eu,hu, Claire na verdade, me disse que você passou mal.” Matt disse com uma mão dada a Karen e a outra segurando sua bengala.

Foggy olhou para aquela configuração sem sentido.

“Não foi nada de mais, estou bem melhor agora.” Ele disse simplesmente.

Matt continuou parado na frente deles e Greg se sentou para olhar e desligar o celular que vibrava incessantemente.

“Bem, eu acho que será ótimo tomarmos um pouco de ar aqui fora Matt.” Karen virou-se para pegar uma cadeira em uma mesa vazia atrás deles e depois outra. Ela soou como quem dava uma ordem.

Matt suspirou profundamente, mas se sentou sem opções aparentemente. Ele parecia que ia correr a qualquer momento.

Uns bons segundos de tensão silenciosa se seguiu até Karen tirar a atenção de Greg do celular que tinha parado de vibrar. “Então, você trabalha com o que?” Ela perguntou a ele.

“Eu sou advogado trabalhista.” Greg respondeu com um sorriso para ela.

“O melhor!” Foggy adicionou. “Ele também é editor geral na revista...” Foggy parou a fim de dar atenção para Greg exasperado encarando o celular vibrando o número do escritório onde ele trabalhava. Greg deslizou para desligar mais uma vez. Ele olhou para Foggy e parecia desanimado com a insistência do celular a tocar. 

“Impressionante.” Matt disse sem nenhum entusiasmo. Greg encolheu os ombros timidamente e franziu o nariz para ele. 

“Amor, você quer ir embora? Nós podemos fazer uma parada para você retornar a ligação. Parece importante.” Foggy disse baixinho para Greg.

Greg colocou o telefone no ouvido para ouvir o correio eletrônico e se levantou levemente nervoso.

“Minha assistente perdeu todos os arquivos da semana. Eu preciso reenviar. Tipo urgentemente. Eles estão no laptop, graças a Deus. Com licença. Eu já volto.” Greg tirou a chave do carro do bolso da bermuda e atravessou a rua. 

Agora eram só Matt, Karen e Foggy desconfortáveis na mesa.

“Bem, eu vou retocar minha maquiagem. Com licença.” Karen disse se levantando com um sorriso e jogada de cabelos um tanto petulantes.

Foggy sorriu balançando a cabeça. “Só pode estar brincando.”

Ele encarou Matt que estava inclinado na mesa com dedos entrelaçados. E pela primeira vez ele não desejou ter os sentidos de Matt. Antecipar movimentos e sentimentos, sentir cheiros e ser capaz de saber quando as pessoas escondiam algo dele. Isso nem sempre era uma dádiva.

“Vocês vão viajar?” Matt perguntou uma pergunta em tom de afirmação com uma sobrancelha em pé.

Foggy o olhou procurando machucados ou qualquer indicativo de sua vida alternativa. Ele não encontrou nada. E ele sentiu alívio por isso.

“Fiquei sabendo que o Demolidor desapareceu no rio...” Foggy mudou de assunto falando baixo, apenas para não dar a Matt o gosto de ser o único a levar um assunto sozinho como o rei dos argumentos. “Como você está?” Ele emendou.

“Eu estou bem...Obrigado por se preocupar. Você não deveria se preocupar assim comigo... Eu não quero que você adoeça, ainda mais por minha causa.” Matt disse.

E era tão estranho ouvir a voz de Matt depois de tanto tempo. Ele pensou que sofreria ao vê-lo. Que ia implorar por mais uma chance dizendo que ia ser melhor. Que não ia ser um bebê chorão. Ele passou noites acordado pensando em um bom argumento para convencer Matt que ele era melhor que Karen Page. Mas no final - com a ajuda da terapia e a companhia de Greg - ele aceitou seu lugar e o lugar de Matt em sua vida.

“Não precisa me agradecer. Eu não faço isso por que quero. Eu simplesmente me preocupo. Vou me preocupar com você enquanto eu viver.” Foggy disse calmamente. 

Matt pareceu desinflar daquela postura defensiva e Foggy deve um relance de seus olhos tristes quando ele encarou a mesa.

“Você parece melhor...em todos os sentidos. Fico feliz por isso.” Matt disse ainda sem o encarar.

“Matt, eu lhe devo muito.”

“Não, você não me deve nada.” Matt ajustou os óculos e ergueu o queixo.

“Sim, eu devo. Devo-lhe desculpas também. Eu te disse coisas que não deveria ter dito. Fui rude com você. Naquele dia eu não fui o meu melhor.” Foggy o tranquilizou. De longe ele observava Greg dentro do carro com o laptop no colo e falando provavelmente no viva-voz do celular. 

“Nós dois não fomos os melhores naquele dia.” Matt disse a ele.

Greg sorriu para Foggy de dentro do carro e o coração de Foggy deve ter se aquecido o suficiente para Matt notar.

“Ele te ama.” Matt disse. “E você o ama também.” Ele pareceu surpreso com essa revelação.

Foggy sorriu e disse um sopro de um _sim_. Embora triste, um sentimento de satisfação o cobriu como uma armadura. Ele também amava Matt. O amava mais do que nunca. Era um amor diferente do que ele sentia por Greg. Não menor e nem pior. Apenas diferente. 

_“...o amor abnegado, aquele que deixa a pessoa ir ser feliz... esse é o mais nobre e o mais doloroso também.” Anna disse a ele, naquela noite que Matt o deixou. “Estou falando em nome de vocês dois.” Ela continuou, secando o rosto dele com as palmas das mãos pequenas._

_“Ele não me ama.” Foggy chorou para ela._

_“Ele te ama, e muito. Eu o vi quando ele foi embora. Ele estava transtornado.”_

_Foggy bufou com o nariz entupido e olhos turvos de lágrimas. “Ele não parecia assim enquanto me chutava para fora da vida dele.”_

_“Você não o viu com os meus olhos.”_

Ele nunca ia deixar de amar e se preocupar com Matt. Ele só precisava guardar isso só para ele pelo resto de sua vida. 

Pode ter sido impressão, mas ele viu Matt balbuciar uma batalha silenciosa em busca de palavras até por fim, cerrar sua mandíbula. Era fato que pessoas com o ego igual ao de Matt, esperavam que seus exes esperassem por eles pelo resto da vida. Esperassem por eles de uma forma sofrida e abnegada. Matt pigarreou.

“Como você tem passado. Quero dizer, apesar de ter passado mal a pouco tempo. Você se sente melhor?” Matt perguntou sem sentido. O rosto contorcido em várias emoções. 

Foggy colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha.

“Bem. Como você deve ter notado, não preciso mais daquela cadeira de rodas que parecia uma espaçonave.” Foggy sorriu orgulhosamente. Ele sempre quis contar para Matt como ele estava indo bem. “Eu tenho mais autonomia para me virar sozinho em muitas coisas. Eu posso rolar na cama sozinho." Ele parou e pensou. "Só não tenho movimentos nos dedos e pernas. Meu braço esquerdo continua pesado...Mas eu estou mais confiante.” Ele sorriu facilmente para Matt contando-lhe essas coisas. 

“Isso...isso é muito bom. E as dores?” Matt gesticulou vagamente para o corpo dele.

“Quase não as sinto mais. Nem desmaios. Mas eu ainda não sei como meditar. Minha nova fisioterapeuta não acredita nesses métodos modernos.” Foggy provocou como quem conta um segredo arrancando um leve sorriso de Matt. Ele sentia falta disso. De ver aquele canto dos olhos enrugando quando ele sorria. Foggy observou-o por um momento.

“Então. Você finalmente foi fisgado.” Foggy mudou de assunto e Matt ficou sério de repente. “Você está feliz?” Ele sabia que era de mais perguntar isso. Mas Foggy não tinha filtro e ele se preocupava que Matt estivesse feliz tanto quanto bem fisicamente.

Matt abriu a boca sem deixar sair nenhum som.

“Vocês não vão acreditar em quem acabou de ser salvo pelo poder do pen drive!” Greg disse voltando a mesa e Karen surgiu ao lado dele. Foggy nem o tinha visto voltando.

“Quem ainda usa pen drive nos dias de hoje?” Karen zombou e Greg sorriu junto com ela.

Ele se sentou, lançando um beijo rápido na bochecha de Foggy que continuava olhando com expectativa para um Matt estático.

Foi só depois que Karen fez um movimento para sentar-se que Matt se levantou, deixando a própria Karen e Greg especialmente confusos.

“Estou. Muito.” Ele disse firmemente.

A verdade é que não parecia. Por trás daqueles óculos escuros os olhos de Matt estavam vazios. Cegos como sempre, porém tristes como nunca.

A moça de cabelos loiros e macios teve tê-lo prendido em suas garras; pensou Foggy. Ela parecia matadora em uma capa de donzela meiga e inocente. Foggy se pegou infeliz por ele. Ele não queria que Matt estivesse em um relacionamento infeliz.

Isso não significava que ele não a amava. Matt só era alérgico a relacionamentos sérios. Compromissos eram a kryptonita do homem sem medo.

“Vocês já vão?” Greg perguntou decepcionado.

“Nós vamos comer dentro do restaurante. Karen esteve um pouco resfriada e não seria bom ficarmos aqui fora nessa corrente de vento.” Matt estendeu o cotovelo para ela pegar.

Ela não parecia nada doente, ao contrario. Foggy sabia - pelo que Claire havia dito - que Matt foi o único a sair encharcado daquele rio.

“Tudo bem então.” Greg disse e virou-se para Foggy. “O que você vai querer comer?” Ele tinha um sorriso contido nos lábios e Matt virou-se, sumindo pela porta de entrada com Karen. Ela virou-se acenando contidamente para os dois homens à mesa.

Foggy não o respondeu. Ainda preso ao que tinha acabado de acontecer ali. Greg por sua vez pegou a mão de Foggy, ajustando a órtese.

“Eu odeio esse cara.” Ele sussurrou seriamente, deixando de lado o ar descontraído de até então.

“Greg, você não precisa...” Foggy disse.

“Você acha que eu pareci grosseiro com ele?” Ele perguntou preocupado.

“Você foi um cavalheiro como sempre. Mas não precisa ter raiva dele. Eu não quero que você tenha esse tipo de sentimento” Foggy disse.

“Não é só por você.” Greg pousou a mão dele em seu colo. “É que odeio esse tipo de homem. Que nos tratam como lixo e agem com tanta naturalidade. Como se fôssemos obrigados a suportá-los. Eu sei que temos que ser maduros e ser educados e esse tipo de merda. Mas eu apenas queria dizer umas verdades na cara dele.” Quando ele terminou de falar e levantou a cabeça, Foggy estava rindo.

O pior era que Greg tinha razão. Matt ficou com ele e depois que se cansou o deixou para voltar com a Karen Page. Foggy havia chegado a conclusão que ele foi usado para fazer ciúmes nela. (Embora Matt tenha dito que eles nunca haviam terminado, algo que Foggy nunca acreditou muito. Quando Matt disse isso, ele estava apenas sendo mesquinho e queria atacar o Foggy no momento em que ele mesmo foi atacado. Retaliação fazia parte da constituição de Matt.) E ela por sua vez usou o tal Pete para fazer ciúmes em Matt. O que tornava ela igual ou pior que Matt.

Mas essa era a razão de Greg, não a de Foggy. Isso já não o afetava mais. Ele havia superado esse sentimento amargo de ciúme e inveja. Esse era apenas Greg ainda ressentido pela forma que seu ex-noivo havia terminado com ele.

“Greg meu amor. Deixa pra lá. É passado.” Foggy o acalmou.

“Me desculpa.” Greg disse com um olhar um pouco envergonhado.

“Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?” Greg perguntou e inclinou a cabeça curiosamente.

“Você acabou de fazer.” Foggy brincou. “Brincadeira. O que você quer saber?”

“Você acha que se ele não estivesse junto com ela... teria dado certo entre vocês? No mesmo ponto em que eles estão agora? Quero dizer, noivado e tudo mais?” Greg engoliu parecendo ansioso.

E Foggy. Bem, ele sabia que Matt estaria ouvindo lá dentro. Se Matt ainda fosse abelhudo como ele imaginava que Matt ainda era. Mas se não estivesse ouvindo, ele pelo menos estaria dizendo a verdade que Greg merecia ouvir.

“Eu acho que não." Foggy afirmou facilmente. Eu me enganei o tempo todo. Ele deu sinais que não me queria mais desde o dia em que fui morar com ele. Ele deu indícios e eu me agarrei a ele como uma tabua de salvação. Ele me amou algum dia? Talvez. Mas aí acabou. E foi melhor por que eu estou com você e eu te amo e ele esta feliz com ela. Eu sou eternamente grato por ele ter me ajudado tanto enquanto estávamos juntos. Ele não é o vilão só por que não me ama. Eu ainda acho que ele é um herói por tudo o que ele passou e superou.” Foggy concluiu e Greg o encarou com as sobrancelhas juntas.

“Ele gosta de loiros pelo visto.” Greg disse aliviado.

“E eu de morenos.” Foggy se inclinou e Greg o beijou sorridente.

Eles acabaram não comendo nada. Foggy decidiu que eles deviam partir para a estrada antes de ficar muito tarde. Ele também não queria ver Matt e Karen saindo de mãos dadas pela rua.

Amadurecer também não quer dizer suportar ver certas coisas com um sorriso no rosto. 

Ser adulto e infantil ao mesmo tempo pode ser um saco às vezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Títudo desse capítulo tirado da música I Think God Can Explain do Splender


	33. Seu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E eu vou encontrar a força para abrir a boca  
> Quando eu costumava ter medo das palavras  
> Mas com você eu aprendi apenas deixar ir  
> E agora meu coração está pronto para explodir
> 
> Porque eu, eu sinto que estou pronto para o amor  
> \----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greg tinha em mente galáxia para se referir aos sinais no corpo de Foggy. Mas eu achei mais bonitinho a palavra constelação. 
> 
> O título desse capítulo é da musica Yours de Ella Henderson. Vale a pena ouvir enquanto lê.

“O que você acha de morarmos aqui, tipo, para sempre?” Foggy sugeriu.

Ambos estavam exaustos de sua pequena viagem de carro, mas refrescados depois de um banho relaxante.

O chalé era pequeno em Indian Lake, mas aconchegante e romântico e isso bastava. Greg não era rico como Foggy havia provocado. Ele usava roupas baratas, das quais algumas eram rasgadas, mas ele dizia que era despojado e elas combinavam com seu estilo. Seu carro também era um modelo antigo. Embora fosse um homem de gostos refinados, ele não era apegado a bens materiais.

Quando eles chegaram, a lareira já estava acesa e estalando. Havia frutas, vinho e queijos no frigobar. O amarelo e alaranjado do fogo refletiam no rosto de Greg, fazendo com seus olhos brilhassem em um tom de âmbar misterioso.

“Você gostou mesmo?” Ele perguntou com um sorriso orgulhoso e esperançoso nos lábios.

“Eu adorei!” Foggy exclamou, deitado em frente à Greg. 

O cheiro natural de terra molhada e madeira frutada do local remetia-lhe a infância, quando toda família saia de férias. As crianças dormiam dentro das barracas armadas e corriam descalças para pular no lago. A noite, Ed e o tio Raymond se revezavam contando histórias assustadoras e as crianças gritavam seus gritos falsos de horror.

“Você consegue ouvir?” Foggy perguntou depois de um tempo.

“Consigo ouvir o que?” Greg ergueu os olhos em espanto procurando por algo.

“Nenhum som de carros, ou gritos, ou sirenes. Apenas a lareira e nós dois.” Foggy disse a ele em um tom calmo.

Greg por sua vez, fez um som de alívio e sorriu para Foggy piscando mais vezes do que o comum. Greg era um excesso adorável.

“Eu tive uma ideia.” Greg bradou pulando da cama.

Foggy firmou um braço para mudar de posição e Greg rodopiou de volta. “Você quer ajuda para ficar sentado?” Ele ofereceu, pairando ao lado de Foggy.

Ele não precisava, na verdade, mas era sempre muito bom ser cuidado por Greg.

“Não saia daí.” Greg disse depois de colocar dois travesseiros na cabeceira da cama e posicionar Foggy sentado. Com isso ele correu em direção ao banheiro. Obviamente não era um ideia repentina e sim algo muito, muito bem arquitetado.

“Eu não vou a lugar algum.” Foggy gritou de volta.

Ele sorriu na direção de Greg. O homem estava sempre correndo e dançado e sorrindo... Ele era tão feliz e cheio de vida. Até mesmo suas grosserias eram terrivelmente fofas.

Enquanto esperava, Foggy olhou ao redor, catalogando cada pequeno detalhe daquele lugarzinho encantador. Ele pensou à frente, em dias nos quais ele voltaria ali com Greg. E em dias de mais passeios assim com ele.

Uma musica cantarolada baixinho chamou sua atenção para uma canela que surgiu rodopiando da porta. Então Greg colocou todo o resto do corpo dançando provocativamente e cantarolando uma música que parecia vinda de um clube noturno. Foggy assistia a muitos filmes para saber o suficiente a respeito de clubes noturnos gays.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso para aquele homem ridicularmente sexy vestindo apenas uma tanga de couro preta com pelos escapando por todas as direções da peça brilhante. 

Foggy chiava e gargalhava enquanto Greg dançava. Um show exclusivo para ele.

Greg rebolou os quadris e virou-se de costas para Foggy, expondo a sua bunda nua e Foggy assobiou em interesse. Ele tinha uma bela bunda. Mas não era só isso. Ele era bonito por inteiro. Quem em sua sã consciência vestiria uma peça minúscula de couro e se sentiria confiante a ponto de dançar sem música sem expor nenhuma mancha de rubor?

Ainda de costas, ele virou o rosto e piscou para Foggy. Os cachos em sua cabeça estavam selvagens e altos e balançavam junto com o movimento de sua cabeça. 

Foggy levou sua mão para o pênis, massageado por cima da calça de moletom. Mais como um estímulo visual para Greg intensificar seus movimentos do que para surtir qualquer efeito em seu corpo.

Greg ergueu os braços para o alto e depois os abriu amplamente. Ele parecia uma representação de um anjo. Os músculos das costas ondulando ao passo que seus braços balançavam como ondas em perfeita sintonia. Ele balançou os quadris para direita e para a esquerda fazendo Foggy. Ele se sentiu em uma daquelas performances que Greg tanto falava a respeito. (Ele teve bastante tempo pesquisando sobre as performances em bares queers quando Greg lhe disse que frequentava. E sim, ele havia contado a Greg sobre essas pesquisas e Greg prometeu levá-lo a uma performance de um de seus amigos em São Francisco.)

A meia luz, os movimentos suaves de Greg eram angelicais, Foggy não esperava menos vindo de Greg, pois até os passos dele pareciam sistematicamente pensados. Ele parecia um daqueles bailarinos profissionais.

Num movimento rápido, ele se abaixou e tirou a minúscula tanga, jogando-a ao ar. Foggy sorria tão amplamente que doía.

A peça de roupa caiu no nariz de Foggy e ele a capturou com a boca, prendendo-a nos dentes. Foggy percebeu que Greg estava duro, pênis rosado e balançando adornados por cachos castanhos acobreados.

Greg pulou na cama e puxou a tanga da boca de Foggy, jogando-a de lado e deu-lhe um beijou rápido.

“Gostou da minha performance?” Ele soou quase infantil, na expectativa da opinião de Foggy. Era incrível como ele transitava entre duas personalidades tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão cativantes.

“Porra, eu adorei!” Foggy o olhava maravilhado. “Você já se apresentou alguma vez?”

“Não.” Ele passou os braços pelos ombros de Foggy. “Sou muito tímido para isso.” Ele provocou e o beijou.

“Tímido, sei...” Foggy zombou. “Eu vou querer um show particular desses todas as noites, e de dia também ao acordarmos. Mesmo quando ficarmos velhos e enrugados e com tudo caído, vou querer que você faça shows assim para mim.” Foggy afirmou o olhando nos olhos de Greg que ficou repentinamente sério.

“Você quer envelhecer comigo?” Ele deu um leve sorriso e franziu o nariz.

“O que você acha?” Foggy franziu o nariz também, imitando-o.

Então Greg o beijou, deitando-os lentamente na cama e Foggy se afastou do beijo, olhando Greg profundamente nos olhos.

“Greg.” Ele disse em um sopro. “Eu estou muito vestido. O que você acha?”

O homem acima dele abriu um sorriso de lobo e se esgueirou para puxar a calça de moletom dele que se agarrou a uma de suas pernas, fazendo os dois rirem feito bobos. Ele tirou a camiseta de Foggy, beijando o corpo do homem.

Fazia tempos que a diferença de corpos não o incomodava mais. Ele já não se sentia inadequado nem inferior pela sua deficiência. E não era apenas pelo fato de ter pessoas atraentes como seus últimos parceiros o desejando. Não era só por isso. Aquela pequena voz amarga em sua mente ainda o lembrava- mesmo que de vez em quando- de quem ele era. E ele dizia de volta a ela que ele sabia muito bem quem ele era e isso nunca iria mudar. E tudo bem. As coisas são assim e só nos basta aceitar. Então a voz amarga ia embora para voltar em uma ocasião mais propícia.

Mas havia algo que, ao longo desses meses com Greg ele parecia sempre precisar repetir.

Greg tirou-lhe a cueca e tomou o pênis dele na boca. O membro era levemente duro apenas. E isso era uma das coisas que nunca ia mudar.

“Greg Greg, meu amor.” Foggy se deliciou com a cena, mas se sentia na obrigação de lembra-lo. “Você não vai conseguir muito de mim assim.” Ele disse com um sorriso nervoso.

“Eu sei, mas eu adoro a textura.” Greg o encarou “Você não precisa ficar me lembrando disso o tempo todo sabia? Eu não sou idiota.” Greg disse e voltou a tomar o pênis de Foggy na boca.

Oh. Foggy pensou. Às vezes o que nos parece uma falha, para o outro é a peça que lhe faltava para se sentir completo.

Greg estava interessado, ele estava totalmente interessado e o ambiente era favorável. Então, por que não?

“Eu...quero você em mim.” Foggy disse suavemente, o coração martelando nervoso. Mas ele queria muito, e ele adorava Greg.

Greg ergueu os olhos de onde estava e piscou lentamente. Ele beijou a ponta do pênis de Foggy e se levantou, deixando Foggy sorrindo ternamente.

Ele vasculhou a mochila, enquanto Foggy observava aquela bunda maravilhosa ao ar, voltando com lubrificante e camisinha.

Foggy ainda estava nervoso quando Greg se situou novamente entre as pernas dele, despejando uma quantidade nos dedos e na entrada de Foggy.

“Relaxe, ok? Eu prometo que vai ser bom.” Greg o tranquilizou com a voz macia.

A sensação como sempre, era quase inexistente ali. Mas a percepção de ter Greg empurrando dois dedos dentro dele, concentrado em lhe dar prazer de uma forma carinhosa e cheia de cuidado era possivelmente melhor do que o prazer de ter um tesão.

Greg trabalhou com cautela, alternando entre atingir-lhe a próstata e evitá-la propositalmente. A cada vez que ele massageava aquele local sensível, o pênis de Foggy reagia e endurecia um pouquinho mais. Greg sorriu no canto dos lábios com essa novidade e Foggy revirou os olhos carinhosamente para ele.

Todo aquele quadro parecia um sonho. Greg parecia um sonho. Foggy distraiu-se olhando ao redor, catalogando cada pequeno detalhe do que estava vendo. E ambos sorriram quando seus olhos se encontraram. Greg puxou os três dedos e se posicionou afundando lentamente.

Quando ele estava totalmente estabelecido dentro de Foggy, ele o observou. Foggy estava com os olhos bem abertos e soltou o ar dos pulmões. Então Greg começou a dar algumas estocadas lentas.

“Está tudo bem com você?” Ele perguntou.

Foggy assentiu. Ele estava vermelho, ainda tenso.

“Você quer mudar?”

Foggy assentiu novamente e Greg o virou de costas, passando um braço em volta do peito dele e afundou novamente para dentro. “Assim está bom?”

“S-sim.” Foggy disse apertando os olhos.

Greg beijou-lhe as costas, mordia os ombros e a orelha dele enquanto dava estocadas lentas e demoradas atingindo-lhe a próstata e fazendo-o ver estrelas. “Assim está bom?”

“S-sim...continua assim. Por favor. Continua.” Foggy disse, depois de finalmente conseguir relaxar.

A sensação de um sexo tranquilo com Greg era tão boa e ao mesmo tempo tão avassaladora. O peso do corpo dele pressionando Foggy na cama não era de modo algum opressor, mas terno de uma forma que Foggy nunca tinha sentido. Ele se demorava dentro como se não quisesse sair nunca mais e Foggy o sentia pulsando e quente. O som do deslizar para dentro e para fora faziam a mante de Foggy criar um quadro que ele queria guardar para sempre. O prazer de formar imagens de sons e cheiros lhe eram suficientes para querer que aquele sexo nunca nunca acabasse.

"Não não não n-não” Foggy choramingou, sentindo que tinha acabado para ele.

Greg beijou novamente as costas dele e começou a sair, quando Foggy ordenou “Fica. Continua.”

Greg obedientemente ficou. Ele os virou de lado e levantou uma perna de Foggy. Bastaram poucas estocadas para ele gozar também. Ele agarrou Foggy e continuou dentro dele por mais alguns segundos até voltar a si e se levantar para se limpar.

Depois de limpar seu amante, ele se aconchegou em frente a ele na cama e ambos sorriram ainda nus. Narizes a um centímetro de distância.

“Você foi incrível.” Foggy disse suavemente.

Greg apenas sorriu orgulhoso de si.

“Sabe,” Ele começou. “Eu tenho que voltar para São Francisco em algumas semanas.”

“De novo?” Foggy soou decepcionado.

“Definitivo dessa vez. Mas eu estava tendo uma ideia.” Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo de Foggy atrás da orelha. “Podemos ir amanhã ou depois para você conhecer sua futura casa. É pequena, mas é aconchegante. Acho que vai caber mais um animalzinho fofo.”

Foggy sorriu. “Vou adorar ir com você.”

“E eu te adoro.” Greg o beijou ternamente.

Estava chovendo uma chuva fina lá fora. E o som das lenhas estalando serviram de canção de ninar para Greg pegar no sono rapidamente. Foggy por sua vez, não pegou no sono em nenhum momento.

As chamas da lareira refletiam por toda a extensão do rosto de Greg. Ele tinha rugas nos cantos dos olhos e pequenas cicatrizes de acne ao longo da testa. Alguns fios brancos em meio a cachos castanhos escuros. Cílios longos e encurvados entrelaçados em seus olhos fechados. Ele era lindo.

Foggy ergueu os olhos para a mesa que estava ao lado da cama. Havia tantos medicamentos e vitaminas. Dele e de Greg. A química que os mantinha vivos. Foggy sabia que teria que se submeter a testes regularmente e isso era uma droga, como Greg havia lhe dito. Mas ele estava mais que acostumado com suas próprias mazelas cínicas, então para ele tudo bem. 

Foggy se lembrou de Matt que parecia estar cheirado Greg. Ele se perguntou se Matt seria capaz de cheirar a doença travando uma batalha diária dentro do corpo de Greg.

Ele observou o rosto de Greg iluminado pelas chamas e fixou os olhos na lareira por uns segundos. Então ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os. Na escuridão de seus olhos fechados, ele viu as chamas. Ele fez de novo e de novo. Ele queria saber se podia ver da mesma forma que Matt via. Ele queria entender como Matt via o mundo. Mas ele sabia que não era bem assim.

Como será que Matt o via agora, especialmente dessa última vez que eles tinham se encontrado? Como Matt o sentiu, agora que ele estava mais seguro de si? Que tipo de hormônios Matt sentiu vindos dele? Ele sentia saudades de Matt. De conversar com ele, da amizade deles.

Ir embora para São Francisco não implicava apenas em ficar longe de sua família. Ele não ia mais pensar na possibilidade de cruzar com Matt e toda sua não _felicidade_ por aí. Ele não correria mais o risco de sentimentos virem à tona. E isso, pelo menos, seria bom.

“Sabe o que dizem, quando pensamos de mais em uma pessoa? Significa que ela também está pensando em nós.” Greg disse com os olhos fechados. “Sem sono?”

Foggy nunca iria mentir para aquele homem.

“Só estou pensando...” Ele disse baixinho.

“Nele.” Greg abriu os olhos.

Foggy ficou quieto por uns segundos.

“Isso não significa que eu não te ame. Eu só me preocupo com ele.” Ele disse eventualmente.

“Você o ama também.” Greg afirmou facilmente.

Foggy o olhou por mais alguns segundos e Greg continuou.

“Eu não te julgo. Eu sei que você tem um coração enorme. Você é bom. Eu também me sinto assim com relação ao meu ex. A diferença é que eu não posso vê-lo que eu começo a... me tremer todo” Ele tremeu teatralmente na cama e Foggy deu uma risadinha. “Você tem muito autocontrole...”

“Eu queria que ele fosse feliz, entende? Só isso.” Foggy disse olhando longe.

Foggy amava Matt de uma forma sublime e Greg sabia disso, ele aceitava isso.

“Eu sei. E eu te amo por isso.” Greg disse suavemente.

“Eu te amo mais.” Foggy afirmou e era verdade, ele sempre amava mais e dava mais que podia. Até não sobrar nada dele.

“Mais do que eu te amo?” Greg perguntou incrédulo.

“Não. Eu te amo hoje mais do que ontem.” Foggy disse apaixonadamente e Greg sorriu afeiçoado.

Ele traçou com a ponta do dedo indicador pequenos sinais que Foggy tinha pelo pescoço, ombros e peito.

“Você é uma constelação.” Greg disse sonhadoramente encarando os sinais.

Os olhos de Foggy se encheram de ternura.

“Isso foi a coisa mais bonita que alguém já me disse.” Ele confessou emocionado.

Por fim, Greg tocou na medalha.

“Murdock quis que você o carregasse junto ao peito... Esperto ele.” Greg disse devagar e contido. Pela primeira vez ele não se referiu a Matt de maneira zombeteira.

“Você não se importa de eu ainda usa-lo?” Foggy perguntou.

“De maneira alguma.” Greg continuou encarando a medalha. “Eu acho que é um colar muito bonito e de bom gosto a propósito. E tem um belo lembrete para todos os dias também. Além do mais, já acostumei a ver você com isso.” Greg encarou Foggy. “Ele não é mau, digo, Murdock. Eu acho que ele só está com medo.”

“Medo?” Foggy perguntou e seu tom era de total negação. Ele não conhecia ninguém mais corajoso que Matt.

“Medo de sofrer. Por isso ele se fecha.” Ele largou a medalha e se inclinou para beijar o peito de Foggy. Ele continuou traçando pequenos padrões. Até formar um padrão repetidas vezes em forma triangular perto do centro do peito.

“Esses.” Ele disse encarando o peito de Foggy. “Esses são os que eu mais gosto.” Ele parou o dedo e firmou-o na carne macia do peito de Foggy. “Bem aqui... Aqui é onde eu moro agora.”

E Foggy entendeu. Greg não tinha ciúmes. Ele sabia que Matt estaria para sempre junto a Foggy. E Greg, bem, Greg já havia invadido seu coração.

Greg ajudou Foggy a virar-se para que ele pudesse segura-lo por trás. Ele continuou ligando os sinais nas costas de Foggy preguiçosamente.

“Sim, uma constelação.” Ele disse suavemente e bocejou, não demorando a cair no sono mais uma vez. Ele passou a noite com os lábios encostados de leve nas costas de Foggy e foi a melhor sensação do mundo. Foggy adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto. 

Foggy acordou com o cheiro de morangos invadindo o nariz. Quando abriu os olhos, um Greg sorridente tinha uma mão cheia deles próximo ao nariz de Foggy na cama.

“Onde você conseguiu isso?” Foggy disse. Os olhos estalando ao se abrirem.

“Bom dia lindo.” Greg disse baixinho. “Cheira isso. Não são maravilhosos? Eu os peguei lá fora. Uma pena que você não pode ir lá também porque é bem acidentado” Ele colocou um morango suculento na boca. Depois os despejou na cama e ajudou Foggy a se sentar.

“Ainda temos bastante tempo antes de partirmos. O que você quer fazer?” Ele disse sugestivamente com a boca cheia e rosada e levou um dos outros morangos à boca de Foggy. Estava azedo e ele fez uma careta, mas mastigou e engoliu mesmo assim.

“Por que- Por que você não me chamou para irmos juntos?” Foggy perguntou ainda tentando desfazer a cara amassada do azedume do morango.

“Porque você estava dormindo tão bonitinho. Além do mais, acidentado, eu te disse. Eu não ia querer que você ficasse só olhando de longe.” Greg encolheu os ombros e comeu mais um morango, oferecendo outro para o Foggy que rejeitou prontamente.

Pela janela, o sol da manhã refletia nas águas calmas do lago. O som do canto de pássaros e algumas poucas pessoas de outros chalés partindo para casa.

“Eu tive uma ideia...Vamos até o lago?” Greg ofereceu pegando a calça de moletom de Foggy que estava dobrada numa poltrona próxima a cama. Ele sempre tinha esse ar juvenil de quem tinha as melhores ideias sobre quais deviam ser as próximas travessuras.

Apesar do sol claro do dia e da lareira os aquecendo ao longo da noite, estava um pouco frio. Então Greg tirou o casaco de inverno que vestia e o posicionou em Foggy.

“Não. Não precisa.” Foggy protestou e Greg inclinou a cabeça para ele como um filhote teimoso.

“Está frio lá fora.” Ele insistiu.

“Então fique com ele.” Foggy argumentou.

“Eu estou de pé há algum tempo, andando de um lado para o outro. Não estou com frio. Você sim pode sentir a diferença lá fora.” Ele ajustou o casaco nos braços de Foggy como o mandão que era.

Depois disso, ele correu para a porta e abriu. E voltando para Foggy, o ergueu nos braços e andou para fora.

“Você é forte.” Foggy brincou. Ele apertou os olhos pela claridade do dia raiando.

“Você que pensa. Estou me segurando para não desabar aqui, gordinho.” Greg fingiu.

Ele caminhou com Foggy no colo como uma noiva até a pequena ponte de madeira que terminava pouco antes do início da água. Lá, ele se ajoelhou e sentou, posicionando Foggy no meio de suas pernas. Ele passou os braços ao redor do corpo do homem e apoiou seu queixo no ombro dele.

“Que alivio.” Greg expirou e sorriu perto ao ouvido de Foggy.

“Idiota.” Foggy retrucou afeiçoadamente.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável por um tempo, apenas observando o sol batendo na água e as arvores dançado ao redor. Uma família de passarinhos voou apressada do topo de uma árvore, sumindo no horizonte.

Era a primeira vez que Foggy estava num lugar assim. Ele suspirou se aconchegando em Greg e sentindo o cheiro de seu casaco de inverno. Uma mistura de lavanda e incenso. Greg era um homem bastante excêntrico.

“É meu agora.” Foggy disse para o nada. Provocando Greg sobre a peça de roupa que ele pensava em nunca mais devolver. Ele passou o braço pela coxa de Greg. Ele usava um short surrado de moletom.

Greg beijou-lhe a têmpora e cantarolou.

“Primeiro minhas roupas. Depois minha casa, meu sobrenome... Depois ele leva todos os meus bens.” Greg disse sonhadoramente.

“Eu pensei que você fosse pobre.” Foggy falou em tom acusatório, mas havia carinho em sua voz.

Greg sorriu e falou depois de algum tempo.

“Eu sou o homem mais rico do mundo.” Ele apertou Foggy junto a si, se aconchegando nele.

“Por que apenas não ficamos aqui para sempre? Se nós ficarmos bem quietinhos, eles não vão nos expulsar. Eles nem vai nos notar." Foggy brincou.

Greg puxou o último zíper da mochila. “Você gostou mesmo daqui, não é?”

“Eu simplesmente adorei” Foggy reafirmou.

“Vamos voltar, eu prometo.” Ele deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Foggy e colocou a mochila nas costas. "Mas somos adultos com responsabilidades de adultos e isso é uma droga mas é a realidade então temos que ir."

Foggy olhou para o chalé uma ultima vez antes de Greg sair com ele, fechando a porta de madeira atrás de si.

“Podemos fazer uma parada para, você sabe...xixi.” Greg disse com os olhos escondidos atrás dos óculos escuros Ray-ban atentos a estrada à frente.

“Boa.” Foggy disse a ele.

“Sabe,” Greg disse depois de alguns segundos. “Vou aproveitar nossa ida para levar Charlie. Ele deve estar sentindo falta dos irmãozinhos dele.” “Você vai adorar eles! São os filhotes mais fofos e folgados da face da terra.” Greg disse com um sorriso.

“Você tem quantos?” Foggy perguntou animado. Ele amava animais.

“Contando com o Charlie? Seis.” Greg o informou orgulhosamente.

“Eu adoro cães.” Foggy disse.

“E quem não os adora?” Greg franziu o nariz sorrindo. “Mas eu tenho um gato também” Ele adicionou.

“Meus futuros filhos de pelos.” Foggy disse enchendo os pulmões de ar o máximo que pôde e virou o rosto para ver os carros passando ao seu lado. O sol estava se pondo num alaranjado e amarelo igual às chamas da lareira que havia ficado para trás. O futuro, desse ponto de vista finalmente parecia promissor.

"Nossos filhos de pelos" Greg ecoou.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Foggy ouviu Greg amaldiçoando ao mesmo tempo em que um caminhão desgovernado vinha em sua direção. Ele virou o volante para a direita, de forma que a batida não fosse inteiramente frontal.

Ele levou quase todo o impacto.

O som dos veículos colidindo, vidros e peças estilhaçando, fez os ouvidos de Foggy estourarem.

O carro rodopiou algumas vezes na pista antes de parar por completo.

Pode ser que ele tenha apagado por alguns segundos, ou minutos, ele não sabia ao certo.

Os olhos dele estavam grudados de sangue que escorria de algum lugar acima em sua cabeça que martelava e martelava e martelava. O mesmo sangue entrou em sua boca deixando um gosto acobreado em sua língua. Foggy virou os olhos semicerrados para o lado e a imagem que ele viu demorou a fixar em sua mente que ainda girava e girava. Foggy tentou piscar e entender o que via ao redor. O carro antigo de Greg estava em pedaços torcidos e quebrados.

E Greg não se mexia.

“Greg.” Ele chamou e sua voz saiu longe, abafada de pânico e pelo zumbido persistente.

O homem ao lado dele tinha a cabeça deitada no vidro da porta do motorista em um ângulo que não parecia certo. 

“Greg.” Foggy chamou de novo.

Silêncio exceto pelos vestígios do acidente. Peças soltas pela pista, o próprio carro que eles estavam rangia com peças soltas e vidros trincando.

“Greg.” Foggy chorou. “Não faz isso comigo.”

Silêncio.

“Greg.... por favor... Greg”

Silêncio.

“Greg.”

.

_“Bem aqui... Aqui é onde eu moro agora.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capitulo vamos começar a ver um pouco do ponto de vista de Matt.


	34. Como o caminho de uma estrela eu estarei onde você estiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco do ponto de vista de Matt. Pode parecer confuso, mas em breve teremos a versão completa dos acontecimentos na vida do Homem sem Medo depois de todos esses meses separados um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novamente, qualquer erro fique a vontade para me falar a respeito. Obrigada por ficar até aqui.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Karen levantou a cabeça ouvindo o som familiar vindo do corredor de seu pequeno escritório, mas logo voltou a escrever ferozmente suas notas em um bloco amarelo e gasto.

Ellison a havia demitido do Boletim há pouco mais de dois anos. Ela ainda era como família para ele, mas ele nunca conseguiu perdoa-la por ela saber a identidade do Demolidor e não revelar isso à ele. Ele a entendeu, no entanto. Ele sabia que isso seria traição, ele só não a queria mais em seu jornal. Ironicamente, ele se sentia traído. Para ela foi quase um alívio se desligar do jornal, uma vez que ela se via constantemente compelida a escrever sobre vigilantes de forma defensiva. Ela estava começando a se sentir por de mais parcial.

Agora ela era uma investigadora em tempo integral e se orgulhava de ser melhor e mais estável que a Jessica Jones.

“Almoço?” Matt parou em frente à porta dela, exibindo um sorriso trêmulo e bobo no rosto.

Karen puxou a bolsa no ombro e fechou a porta atrás de si, segurando a curva do braço dele.

No instante que aquele homem entrou na vida dela, ela sabia que seria difícil se ver livre dele. Por mais que ela dissesse para ele ficar longe era impossível deixar de fazer parte de suas _travessuras_. Eles se pertenciam de uma forma fraternal e pura. Apenas isso. Por isso não dera certo entre os dois no passado. É claro que ela se viu atraída a ele no começo. Mas com o passar do tempo, esse sentimento físico deu lugar a algo mais natural e familiar. Ela realmente se preocupava com ele como a um irmão problemático.

E agora, depois de anos de mentiras e exclusão, ela sabia cada passo da vida dele. Ela sabia sobre o Homem de Ferro, e ela sabia e era totalmente contra o _acordo_ que ele fizera.

“Então.” Ela começou num tom provocativo. Ela adorava empurrá-lo ao limite. “Como é finalmente poder ver?”

Matt parou, considerando e cantarolou. 

“Só vejo borrões coloridos, Karen.” Matt respondeu ao lado dela, batendo a bengala ritmicamente na calçada. “São apenas vinte por cento de visão. Disseram-me que é melhor assim para eu ir me costumando ao mundo.” Matt concluiu.

“Entendo. Ainda assim deve ser uma maravilha poder ter uma noção das coisas ao seu redor. Quero dizer, poder finalmente olhar para o céu e saber como o dia está lindo hoje.” Karen apertou o braço dele olhando para o alto e ele quase a sentiu saltitar animada e otimista. Ele olhou para o lado e teve um vislumbre de um vulto dourado balançando ao ar. Ele não pôde conter o riso de finalmente ter uma imagem completa de uma pessoa amada. O perfume que exalava de seus cabelos, as batidas alegres do coração dela e finalmente suas cores e formas.

Na maioria das vezes ele tinha que se conter, pois era tudo avassalador de mais. Muitos sentidos para administrar de uma só vez. Mas ainda assim ele sorria todos os dias de manhã quando se olhava no espelho e passava as mãos no rosto. Seu reflexo era quase imperceptível, turvo, manchado nas bordas e desfocado, mas ele finalmente podia ver como ele havia crescido como um homem bem formado e isso era uma dádiva que ele sabia que não merecia, mas que ia aceitar de bom grado.

Matt mal podia esperar para ter a visão finamente restaurada por completo.

“E quando você tiver cem por cento da visão,” Karen disse de repente. “Você vai ser indestrutível! Uma maquina mortal!” Ela brincou sacudindo ambos na calçada e Matt riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

“Estou me aposentando, esqueceu?” Ele a informou com um sorriso de merda no rosto.

“Besteira!” Karen chiou rindo. “ Já posso até imaginar! Nós dois como sócios resolvendo os crimes seremos inabaláveis! Imparáveis! Indestrutíveis!” Ela gesticulou ao ar.

O resto do que ela disse ficou no fundo da mente dele e ele congelou como uma estátua no meio da calçada. Karen ainda deu um passo a mais e parou, olhando para trás.

“Precisamos voltar.” Matt disse a ela e ele parecia em pânico.

“Por que? O que foi?” Karen perguntou confusa olhando ao redor.

Matt girou para trás parecendo aqueles bêbados sem rumo, mas Karen permaneceu intacta. “Oh não não não.” Ela repreendeu. “Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo.”

“É só que...eu... eu não posso ir até lá.” Matt disse exasperado.

“O que tem lá? Oh...” Karen riu. “É ele. Ele está no restaurante, não é?”

Matt confirmou com a cabeça lentamente.

“Então você precisa ir vê-lo.” Karen o puxou pelo bíceps de frente a ela.

“Mas o acordo...” Matt começou a dizer. A voz dele era pequena, quase chorosa.

“Você não vai quebrar acordo algum só em vê-lo.” Karen o tranquilizou.

Matt parecia debater e seu corpo inteiro lutava contra a vontade de ir adiante. Ele deu um passo a frente, olhou para cima, deu um passo para trás e coçou a nuca. Ele sabia que não era uma boa ideia. Ouvir Karen dificilmente era uma boa ideia.

“Ele não está sozinho.” Ele a informou depois de um tempo ouvindo a risada de um homem e a voz afetuosa de Foggy.

Pessoas passavam apressadas por entre eles na calçada.

“Não vejo problema algum.” Karen disse dando de ombros.

“Eu não quero que ele pense que eu estou o perseguindo.” Matt apertou a bengala entre as mãos.

“Matthew Murdock.” Karen o repreendeu. “Você foi o primeiro a me colocar no meio disso, esqueceu? Eu quero ir almoçar _naquele_ restaurante. E como meu _namorado_ , você vai me levar até lá.” Ela falou sarcasticamente o cutucando no centro do peito.

Matt clicou a mandíbula e se viu sem opções. Debater com ela era perda de tampo. Ela era o equivalente a ele em teimosia.

À medida que ele se aproximava, as cores ficavam mais vívidas. Ele podia sentir os cheiros, calor humano, vapor com aroma de comida, a brisa suave contornando as coisas e pessoas e o melhor de tudo, ele podia combinar todos esses elementos com o que via. Mesmo embaçado, ele via. Via uma pequena multidão de pessoas aglomeradas em uma calçada se alimentando, conversando, exalando aromas de perfumes e hormônios. Era tudo de mais, muita informação para ele separar. Mas ele conseguia separar facilmente a voz calorosa de Foggy no meio das pessoas ao redor. Ele conseguia separar o cheiro dele no meio do aroma vindo do restaurante e dos aromas das pessoas. E as batidas daquele coração eram um som que Matt jamais, jamais esqueceria.

Matt pensou que com o tempo dele poderia deixar de amar aquele homem. Uma mentira que ele contava dia após dia para si mesmo.

Era doloroso que o coração de Foggy batesse intensamente por que outra pessoa estava tocando nele. O beijando. O corpo dele irradiando ondas de calor onde estava sendo tocado com carinho por mãos leves como plumas.

Matt apertou os olhos para que suas vistas centralizassem, mas foi em vão.

Ele se sentiu doente por não ser capaz de ver o homem que ele amava nitidamente e odiou como nunca aqueles poucos vinte por cento de visão. Karen o apertou no braço para mantê-lo firme no lugar.

Foi preciso um pigarrear mal-humorado para que o casal notasse a presença dele e de Karen.

“Matt?” Foggy perguntou surpreso. O coração dele saltou e acelerou um pouco mais.

Ao lado dele o homem riu satisfeito e Matt teve vontade de soca-lo até o inferno.

Matt juntou toda sua coragem para soar e parecer desinteressado, apático.

“Foggy.” Disse ele.

Ele só não esperava aquele homem levantar-se e estender a mão sem nenhum sinal de maldade ou provocação. Por pura cortesia. Foggy merecia estar com alguém assim.

E havia algo nele. Matt hesitou na tentativa de capturar o “algo” que seus sentidos e instintos gritavam. Ele juntou as informações visuais para formar uma imagem mental daquele homem na frente dele. Ele parecia um vitral. Um lindo e colorido e brilhante vitral. Irradiando calor, excitaçao e ocitocina. 

O homem era alto como ele, magro, pele clara e cabelos castanhos em cachos que caiam por seu rosto. Ele parecia uma personificação de um anjo. Ele tinha um cheiro persistente de nicotina, lavanda e incenso. Mas um cheiro que vinha sutilmente de dentro dele exalando de seus poros intrigou Matt. Era pura química, mas não como as drogas que Matt estava acostumado. A temperatura corporal dele também era levemente mais alta do que de uma pessoa comum. 

Matt pegou a mão dele e num ato impensado e extremamente guiado pelo ciúme voltou sua atenção para Foggy.

“Esta é Karen Page, minha noiva.” Ele disse e sentiu quando o coração de Foggy se partiu pela segunda vez. Uma dor que refletiu nele e veio monstruosa. Arranhando seu peito como se quisesse rasga-lo de dentro para fora. Isso porque doía mais nele do que no próprio Foggy, aparentemente.

Mentiroso, ele pensou a respeito de si mesmo. Mesquinho. Uma pessoa ruim. Não precisava ele ferir o homem que amava mais uma vez só para faze-lo ficar longe. Mas ele tinha que mater a farsa para o bem de ambos.

Matt ouviu quando a respiração de Foggy se restabeleceu, aparentemente aceitando essa realidade dura na sua frente. 

Karen cravou as unhas no braço dele ao ouvir a palavra noiva. Matt sabia que dessa vez ele havia ido longe de mais e que uma bronca séria o esperava.

Ele ouviu com falsa falta de entusiasmo sobre Greg e seu trabalho e o quanto Foggy se sentia orgulhoso dele.

Era para Matt ser advogado também. Advogado de defesa. Ele seria o melhor, assim como o pai dele pretendia. Ele se sentiu ciumento sobre isso também.

Mas ele sabia que aquele homem era bom, o melhor para Foggy. Ele estava sendo sincero sobre os arquivos perdidos quando se retirou da mesa em direção ao carro. E Karen, bem, aquela mulher sabia com deixar Matt em maus lençóis, mesmo que para o bem dele.

E pela primeira vez depois de meses ele se viu cara a cara com o homem que ele ainda amava.

E embora Foggy tivesse falado que não teve nada de mais quando passou mal, Matt sabia que ele estava mentindo. Claire o havia informado.

Foggy tinha a saúde frágil, os pulmões e todo o resto funcionando quase no limite e ainda assim se preocupava com o bem estar de Matt. Ele tentou soar casual, como quem fala de algo corriqueiro, mas sua voz tremeu ao questionar sobre o desaparecimento do Demolidor no rio.

Mas por trás daquela fragilidade havia uma força que Matt ainda não havia conhecido. Ele estava diferente. Ali na frente dele estava um homem seguro de si. Totalmente diferente da criatura insegura e amedrontada que Matt havia conhecido e que tanto amava. 

“Eu lhe devo desculpas.” Foggy disse calmamente. Ele não soou humilhado ou sentimental, apenas franco e verdadeiro.

Matt queria agarrá-lo pelos braços e gritar que ainda o amava. E que sabia que no fundo, Foggy ainda o amava. Que se dane o acordo. Ele estaria disposto a contar ali mesmo toda a verdade dos acontecimentos para Foggy. Ele estaria disposto a arcar com as consequências.

Mas então ele sentiu.

“Ele te ama.” Matt disse a ele. Mas Foggy estava tão distraído observando aquele homem dentro do carro que não percebeu como os lábios dele tremeram ao dizer aquilo. “E você o ama também.” O coração de Matt batia tão forte em seu peito que doía. O fluxo do sangue em seus ouvidos era quase ensurdecedor.

“Sim” Foggy disse em um tom sereno.

Matt fez o que pôde para impedir seu rosto de se contorcer e ele chorar ali mesmo e de se ajoelhar e pedir para eles fugirem juntos assim como eles haviam feito no baile de gala. Mas então ele se lembrou do acordo e resolveu mudar de assunto, perguntando sobre a saúde de Foggy.

E ele viu um borrão de Foggy colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha com aqueles dedos dobrados e sorrir. Ele estava sorrindo e seus cabelos dourados tinham o leve aroma de menta com um toque sutil de nicotina e lavanda. Foggy parecia orgulhoso de si. Ele exalava ondas de calor e olhava para Matt com expectativa. Era como se ele ansiasse que Matt o visse agora. E ele ainda usava o cordão com a medalha.

E ele foi nada mais nada menos do que ...Foggy. Caloroso, verdadeiro e esperto nas palavras contando para Matt sobre como estava melhor a cada dia. 

Matt pensou rapidamente em contar a ele sobre o acordo. E seus olhos se encheram por lembrar das consequências envolvidas nisso. E mais uma vez, graças a boca esperta de Foggy, ele conseguiu disfarçar as lágrimas com um sorriso. Ele sorriu ao ouvir sobre o que a nova fisioterapeuta pensava sobre os métodos dele. E ele sentiu o coração de Foggy bater só um pouquinho mais rápido por causa de um sorriso. 

“Você esta feliz?” Foggy perguntou ocasionalmente. Verdadeiramente interessado no bem estar dele. E isso irritou Matt como nunca antes. Ele sentiu como se aquele interesse em seu bem estar fosse como uma sobra; uma caridade jogada a um homem necessitado. 

Então, mais uma vez, ele mentiu.

Ele mentiu dizendo que sim. Mas ele soube no exato momento que mentiu, que Foggy sabia que ele estava mentindo.

Por fim ele fugiu para dentro do restaurante como um covarde.

“Noivos agora?” Karen ralhou assim que eles se estabeleceram em uma mesa no fundo do restaurante.

Matt baixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente.

“Me desculpe. Eu--não foi minha intenção. Eu falei aquilo por impulso.”

“Puta merda Matt.” Karen pegou o cardápio. “Eu sabia que não seria uma boa ideia virmos aqui.” Ela disse com o rosto escondido atrás do cardápio.

Matt riu, sabendo que ela não ficaria com raiva dele por muito tempo.

“Foi ideia _sua_ em primeiro lugar _._ ” Matt enfatizou. “Agora aguente a consequências de ser minha noiva.” Matt forçou um sorriso obstinado. Ele cruzou as mãos e esticou os ouvidos para a rua, onde Foggy o defendia no instante que aquele homem falou que o odiava. 

Foggy o chamou de herói. Depois de tudo que ele tinha feito, Foggy ainda era grato a ele. O coração dele batia dizendo _verdade, verdade, verdade_. Não era apenas algo para fazer Greg mudar de ideia a respeito de Matt. Foggy sempre ia ver Matt como seu verdadeiro herói, sendo que, para Matt era completamente o oposto.

O pior de tudo foi ouvir o coração de Foggy quando ele confessou que amava aquele homem. 

Isso fez com que a fome passasse imediatamente.

Matt ouviu quando o casal partiu rumo à sua viajem. Eles borbulhavam de felicidade.

Ele fez seu trabalho empurrando Foggy para longe e conseguiu. Foi para o bem de Foggy. Foi por amor. Foggy foi cair nos braços de um homem quase perfeito. Inferno, o próprio Matt quase teve uma queda por Greg também. 

Agora ele só precisava descobrir como esquecer Foggy de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Ele não podia mais patrulhar, mas ele ainda trabalhava para o Homem de Ferro e os vingadores em pequenas missões das quais os outros não estavam aptos. Mas isso tinha um prazo, felizmente.

Ele trabalhou de dia e a noite ele foi para Fogwell, onde ele socou e socou e socou até suas juntas ficarem cruas e ele se sentir vivo.

Ao voltar para casa, ele foi para telhado e se sentou com uma coberta em volta de si olhando as estrelas e conversando com seu pai.

“Eu finalmente estou me tornando alguém de quem você se orgulharia.” Ele disse com um sorriso triste. “Mas de uma forma ou de outra, eu sempre vou ter o diabo em mim. Espero que você me perdoe por isso.” 

Ele ficou lá. Observando as luzes turvas da cidade e ouvindo os sons. Depois de tantos anos na escuridão, ele gostava de tomar tempo para observar todo tipo de coisa. E ele sorria a cada nova descoberta. Foggy ficaria tão feliz em saber sobre isso. 

Matt desceu a escada ainda com a coberta nas costas. Ele preparou um banho e se vestiu para dormir. Ele ainda ouvia os sons da noite. Ele ouvia também quando os _outros_ apareciam para socorrer os necessitados ou para parar as pessoas más. Matt sentia falta de estar lá fora. Ele sentia tanta falta de lutar contra o crime que seus ossos doíam.

No dia seguinte, Matt saiu para correr pela manhã. Ele comprou flores com um pedido de desculpas para Karen. E como ele era Matt Murdock, o idiota, ele pediu para escrever no cartão: **Espero que Pete não fique com ciúmes**. Ele recebeu uma mensagem com um monte de carinha e um convite para outro almoço só que em outro restaurante dessa vez.

Era tarde da noite e Matt estava sentado em sua cama atualizando novas consultas em seu laptop, quando seu celular chamou aquela voz robótica dizendo _Anna Nelson Anna Nelson Anna Nelson._

Matt engoliu pegando o telefone com um pressentimento doentio na boca do estômago.

“Matt.” Ela disse assim que ele atendeu. A voz dela era baixa. “Aconteceu um acidente... Precisamos de você aqui, por favor filho.”

E Matt foi tomado por um pavor tão intenso que o cegou a ponto de impedi-lo de pensar em outra coisa a não ser correr novamente pelos telhados até o homem que ele amava. Sem receio de ser visto, tampouco medo da punição por estar quebrando o acordo.


	35. Eu pensei que seríamos a melhor história já contada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os acontecimentos na vida de Matt nos últimos meses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguns trechos desse capítulo são tirados das edições do Superior Homem de Ferro e Demolidor - O Diabo Guardião. Eu modifiquei algumas coisas para se encaixar no enredo.  
> Sobre a tecnologia de Stark só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Eu não entendo nada sobre DNA. 
> 
> Por isso e por muitos outros motivos já esboçado aqui eu peço para que me reportem quaisquer erros de digitação ou ortografia. 
> 
> Fique à vontade para me dizer o que você pensa sobre essa história!

**Meses atrás**

O chão estava fazia um som molhado ao passo que ele pisava nas pequenas poças de vestígios da noite da noite passada. O cheiro miserável da dor de Foggy era algo que possivelmente se agarraria na sua mente por anos. Urina, dor, medo e química. O desespero e pânico ao assistir a agulha rasgando sua pele. 

A dor de Foggy ainda reverberava dentro dele, fazendo suas costelas quebradas outrora esquecidas, doerem agudamente a cada puxada de ar frio. 

Matt andou hipnoticamente pelas ruas se lembrando da forma rude que Theo se dirigiu à ele. Ele se sentia um intruso de baixo dos olhares julgadores do irmão mais novo de Foggy. Ele ainda se sentia indigno do abraço acolhedor de Anna. Ela o aceitou como a um filho. Ele não merecia isso. Ele não merecia o amor de Foggy.

Matt sabia que ia decepcionar aquele homem mais cedo ou mais tarde. Pois assim era a sua constituição. E Foggy precisava dele de todas as formas possíveis. Ele era vulnerável; uma alma sensível de mais para esse mundo. Para o mundo de Matt na verdade. Matt nunca conseguiria protegê-lo da cidade, mas principalmente dos efeitos de seu passado.

De longe, Matt ouviu um conjunto de gritos. E o dia mal tinha começado. Uma mãe espancava uma criança que tinha quebrado um prato acidentalmente. Matt apertou a mandíbula. Ele não podia simplesmente invadir um apartamento e parar a agressão. Ele ligaria para o conselho e faria uma denuncia anônima assim que chegasse. Ele manteve os sentidos nos choros da criança quando uma pessoa apressada esbarrou contra seu ombro e ele se curvou de dor. Ele estava distraído e deu uma cotovelada no queixo homem quando esse demostrou preocupação ao perceber que Matt era um cego andando sem rumo.

“Vai com calma cara.” O homem saiu girando a mandíbula para se certificar de qualquer dano. “Cego idiota.” Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

O homem tinha razão. Matt endireitou as costas com esse pensamento e se obrigou a continuar andando. Parecia que seu apartamento estava fugindo dele. Ele devia ter chamado um táxi. Parecia uma boa ideia, mas não fazia sentido uma vez que ele estava a um quarteirão de chegar.

Havia um cheiro artificial vindo de dentro de dentro do apartamento de Matt. Ele sentiu ates mesmo de alcançar o corredor.

Um cheiro peculiar e artificial já catalogado. E ele não era um grande fã do dono desse cheiro. Ainda assim ele ficou intrigado, mas não surpreso. Ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento seus ombros caíram e ele definitivamente não estava no humor para uma briga.

“Como você entrou aqui?” Matt perguntou se dirigindo ao seu quarto e já arrancando aquelas roupas com vestígios dos acontecimentos das últimas horas.

“Estava aberto.” Stark disse naturalmente. “Não vai me oferecer uma bebida?” Ele soou presunçoso como sempre, sentado com a perna cruzada na poltrona de Matt.

“Um pouco cedo, não acha?” Matt gritou para ele do quarto.

Stark cantarolou. “Isso depende. Se você passou a noite em claro, como eu, pode ser tarde para uma bebida.”

“O que você quer comigo?” Matt perguntou, sem fazer cerimônia. Ele não se sentou, para não dar a Stark mais liberdade de ficar à vontade em seu apartamento.

“Você tem recusado diversos convites meus, senhor Murdock.” Stark disse.

Matt bufou rolando os olhos.

“Não me diga que você quer dar uma festa e está apenas esperando por uma confirmação minha? Vou avisando que não sou de festas.” Matt disse sarcasticamente.

“Você não é? Então por que pretende ir com seu namorado ao baile no castelo?” O tom de Stark era afiado e com uma nota de alegria triunfal.

Matt se sentou de frente a ele com um pouco de lentidão, devido o lado de seu corpo ainda estar latejante. Seu semblante se escureceu por trás dos óculos.

“O que você realmente quer de mim? Por que você está me perseguindo?” Matt questionou com a voz perigosamente grave.

“Para lhe ajudar.” Veio a resposta simples de Stark.

“Me ajudar.” Matt ecoou e riu com ironia.

“Sim.” Stark afirmou. “E de onde eu posso ver você precisa de _muita_ ajuda.” Matt o ouviu remexer por dentro do seu terno e tirar algo do bolso. Ele pigarreou clicando em um celular. “Eu separei algumas matérias sobre um fisioterapeuta cego e sua clínica caindo aos pedaços para pessoas pobres. Existem muitas outras reportagens falando de seu esforço, passado difícil crescendo em um orfanato e como você deu a volta por cima apenas para ajudar pessoas que precisam. A maioria das matérias louva seu trabalho, porém, porém – Stark enfatizou. – as criticas são avassaladoras. E verdadeiras. Muitos não levam a sério um profissional da sua área...você sabe... – ele gesticulou para os olhos – cego. Mas nós dois bem sabemos senhor Murdock, que você não é...necessariamente cego, não é?”

Matt estava boquiaberto.

“Uau. Vejo que você fez seu dever de casa. Meus parabéns. Mas se você me permite, eu preciso descansar. Tenho uma clínica caindo aos pedaços para cuidar.” Matt disse gesticulando para a saída com a cabeça.

“Por isso vim lhe oferecer minha ajuda.” Stark ignorou o gesto de Matt e continuou. “Sou bilionário senhor Murdock, e para a sua sorte, sou filantropo também.”

E um playboy de merda. Matt pensou.

“Eu gostaria de investir alguns poucos milhões no seu pequeno centro de reabilitação, para que você possa ajudar mais pessoas pobres.” Stark concluiu abrindo os braços como que esperando Matt ovaciona-lo. Algo que Matt não fez.

“Eu ainda seria um cego inapto do qual as pessoas não levariam a sério como fisioterapeuta.” Matt enfatizou uma matéria que ele havia lido ao lado de uma Claire revoltada, pronta para abrir um processo contra aquele site de merda.

“Era exatamente isso que eu esperava que você respondesse senhor Murdock.” Stark se animou. “Estou desenvolvendo um projeto que permite pessoas serem curadas de suas imperfeições. Imagino que depois de poder ver, você será levado mais a sério como profissional.” Ele não soou nada envergonhado em dizer aquilo.

“Minha cegueira não é uma imperfeição e você deve saber disso muito bem disso.” Matt disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

“É por isso que no seu caso, senhor Murdock, bem como no de outros como você, não haverá cura imediata.” Matt ouviu o som de Stark revirando os olhos. “Será um processo lento para se acostumar à nova realidade. E para um cego com poderes especiais, seria um pouco mais... como eu posso dizer... complicado. Mas nada tão difícil pra um gênio que sou.” Stark sorriu vendo que o semblante de Matt se suavizara. Mas havia um motivo.

“Você esta me dizendo que...” Matt se levantou e ficou levemente inclinado em frente à Stark. “Você pode curar pessoas? Você pode?” Matt estava quase suplicante.

“Cura é apenas um termo para pessoas leigas.” Ele deu de ombros. “Seria uma mudança, ou acréscimo nos genes, eu tiro daqui, coloco ali. Faço um mapeamento para saber o que falta, ou onde tem excessos... mas...” Ele gesticulava freneticamente com as mãos, como se tirasse pequenos objetos invisíveis de um lugar no ar para colocar em outro lugar no mesmo espaço vago.

Matt só pensou em uma coisa.

“Então, você pode cura-lo?” Matt perguntou com urgência engolindo sua ansiedade.

“Quem? Oh, seu namorado na cadeira de rodas.”

“Sim, ele! Você--me diga, por favor. Você pode cura-lo?” Matt suplicou.

“Eu receio que não. Isso seria a primeira coisa que eu teria dito a você. Quem sabe assim você teria atendido aos meus telefonemas e eu não precisaria invadir seu apartamento. Se bem que estava aberto quando eu cheguei. Então, tecnicamente eu não invadi.” Stark deu de ombros.

“E por que não, porra?” Matt se enfureceu.

“Como no seu caso, o que ele tem não é uma imperfeição. Ele sofreu um acidente que o deixou na cadeira de rodas. Não há cura para isso uma vez que não houve mudança genética. Eu sinto muito. Por outro lado, diferente dele, você sim sofreu uma mudança genética. Vocês são casos iguais e ao mesmo tempo diferentes. O que é impressionante.” Ele pelo menos soou compassivo e não arrogante.

“Mas você disse que pode curar minha cegueira. Ser cego não faz parte da minha constituição genética.” Matt disse com a voz quebrada e se afastou para se sentar novamente.

“Se você tivesse apenas ficado cedo isso seria impossível, afinal, você não nasceu cego. É o mesmo no caso do seu... qual é o nome dele mesmo? Francis?”

“Foggy.”

Stark franziu o cenho.

“Como no caso do Foggy.” Ele corrigiu. “ Novamente, a deficiência dele não é um defeito genético, e sim o resultado de uma ação humana. Um trauma, por assim dizer. Impossível corrigir isso através do DNA. Você, no entanto, foi premiado com poderes extras. Ele não.” Stark enfatizou lentamente. 

Matt desabou desanimado. Foggy não ficaria livre da cadeira e das dores. Ele precisava ouvir isso mais um milhão de vezes para compreender e aceitar. 

Ele pensou por uns instantes, coordenando as ideias e finalmente ele perguntou algo, temendo a resposta de Stark.

“Então se curar minha cegueira... eu perco meus sentidos?” Matt perguntou inexpressivo. Havia algo dentro dele que ansiava pela necessidade de ver novamente. Mas ele ainda tinha tanto medo do que aquilo podia significar. Desde cedo Matt aprendeu que pessoas como ele ganham uma batalha e perdem cem. Ele aprendeu que tudo tem um preço e que nada, absolutamente nada nessa vida não vem de graça. E às vezes o preço é uma troca. 

“Você os quer?” Stark perguntou.

“Eles são o que eu sou.” Matt confessou e sua voz quase quebrou.

“Eu consigo mantê-los. Se você desejar. Você só precisa aceitar minha proposta.” Stark se inclinou para frente. Ele observou o homem olhando para o chão pensativo, agarrado a um lado de seu corpo.

“O que você quer em troca?” Matt questionou eventualmente. Ele sabia que Stark nunca daria nada sem uma garantia, ou um favor em troca. Ainda mais, isso! Que Matt sabia ser uma tecnologia nova e extremamente cara.

Stark sorriu.

“Apenas algumas missões. Você nem precisa fazer parte da equipe. Coisas que apenas um homem sem medo com treinamento ninja seria capaz. Garanto-lhe que não é nada de mais. Você pode pular fora a hora que quiser. Que tal?” Ele levantou e estendeu a mão e Matt hesitantemente a pegou.

Tony Stark disse, enquanto se dirigiam a saída que lhe enviaria alguns e-mails com informações e que em breve ele teria sua primeira missão. Matt acreditou, pois mesmo sem uma batida de coração para se basear, o homem soava verdadeiro. E ele não insistiria tanto se realmente não precisasse dos trabalhos de Matt. Stark era um filho da puta, mas um filho da puta orgulhoso que não precisava de ninguém.

Por meio segundo, Matt se lembrou de como ele fora enganado por Stick apenas para que o velho guerreiro soubesse onde uma criança se encontrava em um vagão de um trem. Os sentidos de Matt tinham esse tipo de utilidade, e Stark sabia muito bem disso. Ele afastou o pensamento. Stark fazia parte da equipe do bem. Ou pelo menos, Matt esperava assim.

Foi quando estava prestes a cruzar a porta do apartamento que Matt ligou os pontos. Stark conhecia muitas como ele e muitos deles tinham poderes capazes de fazer algo por ele, mas principalmente por Foggy.

“Não há nada que você possa fazer por ele?” Matt perguntou mais uma vez. Seu próprio coração palpitava em preocupação por aquele homem que ele havia deixado sedado em uma cama. Tinha que haver uma solução, e Matt daria a própria alma para fazer algo por isso.

“Eu posso fazer algumas próteses... mas não sei até onde isso seria realmente útil.” Stark disse se virando para Matt.

E por um momento o rosto do homem se iluminou em uma lembrança.

“Eu conheço alguém que pode ajudar.” Stark concluiu, olhando vagamente para o chão.

Matt tinha uma vasta lista de arrependimentos e isso que ele estava prestes a fazer possivelmente entraria na lista um dia.

Ele pairou na entrada da mansão cercada por arbustos. Se havia alguém o observando, claramente ia ver que Matt estava espiando. Ele andava por todos os lados da mansão e inclinava a cabeça em todas as direções, mas não havia vestígios de vida lá dentro. Stark deve tê-lo enganado. Matt só conseguia sentir cheiros estranhos e ruídos mais estranhos ainda. Era assustador.

Ele estava prestes a abandonar o local quando uma presença flutuante o prendeu em seu lugar.

“O que você procura aqui?” O homem, o mago perguntou.

Matt lutou para sair. “Procuro o Doutor Stephen Strange.” Ele disse entre os dentes.

“Matt Murdock.” O homem desceu de seu lugar no ar e ficou de pé em frente a Matt ainda preso com braços colados ao lado do corpo.

Matt sentia como se algo, uma mão gigante o apertasse. Não havia como se libertar.

“Você...você sabe meu nome....” Matt perguntou levemente em pânico. “Então sabe que vim aqui apenas procurando ajuda.” Ele lutou novamente contra o aperto, apenas para se encontrar ainda mais sufocado.

O homem andou em volta de Matt e por fim o libertou do aperto, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão ofegante, com uma mão em sua costela dolorida e a outra massageando a garganta.

Matt sentiu-o o observando se recompor.

“Entremos.” O homem disse.

Em meio segundo Matt deixou de sentir o cheiro de plantas e grama e do ar da manhã para sentir o cheiro de livros velhos, móveis de madeira, incenso, mais plantas e ervas. O calor e eco de suas respirações lhe indicavam que eles estavam dentro da mansão do Doutor Strange.

Matt se encontrou confuso, pois estava sentado em uma poltrona de couro confortável e sua costela estava intacta novamente. Seus olhos rolaram em emoção com o pensamento de finalmente ter encontrado ajuda para Foggy enquanto apalpava o lado do seu corpo. _Esse homem, esse bruxo vai curar Foggy._ Ele repetia para si.

Ele não conseguiu conter a careta e as lágrimas de esperança que desceram a seguir. O som de seu soluço fez um eco sinistro e Matt sentiu o homem se aproximando dele. 

“Tome isso.” Strange lhe entregou uma caneca que exalava um cheiro agradável. “É apenas chá de camomila, caso você esteja se perguntando.”

Matt bebeu um pequeno gole apenas por educação ainda se recompondo do estrondo de lágrimas. Finalmente, ele havia encontrado alguém capaz de ajudar. O Doutor Strange andou alguns passos e parou em frente a uma grande prateleira de livros. Matt o seguia até onde podia. Os batimentos cardíacos dele eram calmos, firmes. Ele todo cheirava a algo que Matt nunca havia catalogado e a algo que lembrava a Matt das velhas bibliotecas da cidade. Quanto ao restante da mansão, Matt não conseguia rastrear em seus sentidos. Era tudo confuso de mais.

“Você curou minha costela?” Matt teve que perguntar, embora já soubesse a resposta.

“Sim.” Disse o homem se voltando para Matt. “Mas não posso cura-lo.”

O coração de Matt saltou e correu em desespero. Strange sentou-se ao lado de Matt e pousou uma mão em seu ombro. “Tony me ligou um pouco antes de você chegar aqui. Foi assim que soube quem você era e o que procura.” Ele disse em um tom que de alguma forma tranquilizou Matt. E continuou. “Sua costela estava quase curada, eu apenas conjurei um feitiço que adiantou o processo. Não posso curar uma pessoa como Franklin. Eu sinto muito.”

“Não pode ser.” Matt se encurvou com as duas mãos no rosto o que fez com a caneca de chá caísse, mas o Strange estendeu dois dedos e a caneca flutuou até uma mesa no outro lado da sala. “Stark me mandou aqui apenas para você curar minha costela então?” A voz de Matt saiu abafada e incrédula pela aparente perda de tempo e Strange esfregou suas costas. Matt odiava toques sem aviso prévio, mas os toques de Strange eram algo como se ele soubesse que estavam prestes a acontecer. Ele não se incomodava com eles de maneira alguma. “A pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo... ele pode morrer a qualquer momento... Ele pode se sufocar enquanto está dormindo.. ou, ou com um simples copo de agua. Ele morre um pouco a cada dia. Você não entende... Ele não merece isso. Ninguém merece viver assim, mas ele... ele... você não entende...” Matt levantou-se enxugando as mãos de lágrimas e suor nos tecidos das calças. 

“Fique.” Strange o segurou pressionou suas costas e Matt sentou-se novamente. “Eu conheço alguém a quem você pode recorrer, mas aviso a você que isso nunca é uma boa ideia.”

Matt inclinou a cabeça e ouviu um uivo como um vento na noite em uma rua solitária vindo de baixo, bem de baixo da mansão. Dessa vez, eles desceram degraus e mais degraus até seu destino. Ele deu uma série de instruções que Matt quase não ouviu. Sua curiosidade abafando qualquer necessidade prestar atenção na falação de Strange.

"...mais importante: Não dê a ele a oportunidade de se dirigir à você. Ele apenas responde as minhas perguntas. Vou questiona-lo sobre os conhecidos dele nesse mundo que podem ajudar o seu amigo." Strange disse enquanto desciam.

Ele ofereceu a Matt tampões para o nariz, pois o fedor que saia do chão era avassalador. Matt o ouviu dizer frases em um idioma desconhecido, mais parecido com um dialeto primitivo e então uma cortina de calor emergiu do portal no chão.

A presença diante dele estava aparentemente presa a círculos de ouro que o impediam de avançar até os dois.

“Ele não pode nos ver. Pelo menos por enquanto.” Doutor Strange disse à Matt.

“Quem ousa me invocar?” A criatura disse.

“Você foi invocado aqui por um mago da mais alta ordem a fim de ser inquerido.” Strange disse severamente.

“Strange, eu reconheço seu zurro. Já realizamos isso antes, mas nunca com vendas. O que requer tanto segredo agora?”

“Dentro do círculo de aprisionamento, você não pode me fazer perguntas, apenas fornecer respostas, besta-fera.”

Matt engoliu nervosamente. Os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçaram.

“Ah... você está desempenhando o papel com toda pompa e circunstância. Isso não é uma conversa... é uma performance.” A criatura disse com a voz ardilosa. 

Matt deu um passo a frente. 

“Não se dirija a ele.” Strange ordenou à Matt.

“Deduzo que trouxe um amigo. Mas está sendo muito sucinto com seu convidado invisível, bom Doutor. O que o perturba, Stephen?” Enquanto falava, a língua da criatura serpenteava de um lado para o outro. Dando chicotadas no ar que Matt podia sentir. A fera deu uma gargalhada em silêncio e Matt sentiu a pulsação de Strange se elevar e se acalmar logo em seguida, à medida que ele recuperava sua compostura.

“Não o responda. Não fale!” Strange gritou e Matt deu mais um pequeno e hesitante passo a frente.

“Deixe a criança falar o que ela veio para falar.” O demônio ofereceu.

“Eu--" Matt começou.

“Não!” O Doutor Strange gritou para Matt, prestes a se lançar sobre ele para cala-lo. Nesse meio tempo de distração a língua da fera chicoteou, lançando Strange com força na parede.

Os poucos segundos dessa ação foram o suficiente para os círculos dourados serem desfeitos e a fera dar um passo em direção à Matt.

Assim que ele deu o segundo passo, ele já não era de altura descomunal e de corpo coberto em chamas. Ela agora era como um homem comum. Um homem comum sem batimentos cardíacos embora.

“Matthew Michael Murdock, filho de Jonathan Murdock, ou melhor, Battling Jack Murdock e Margaret Grace. Eu sei quem você é e o que você quer comigo. Eu só preciso ouvir isso na sua própria voz.”

“Não fale com ele.” Strange se recompôs, mas apenas ficou parado. Ele não podia intervir na escolha de Matt. Ele apenas esperou. 

Matt debateu internamente sobre o que fazer enquanto sentiu a criatura mudar de forma e pairar a frente dele. 

“Matt... Matty. Meu Matty.” Era a voz de Foggy aveludada com os lábios roçando sua orelha.

Matt clicou a mandíbula e inclinou a cabeça na direção que Strange se encontrava parado um pouco atrás dele.

“Matt não diga à ele o que você quer.” Strange pediu. “Eu vou manda-lo de volta de onde ele veio. Apenas, não peça nada a ele.” Ele disse com as duas mãos estendidas num sinal para Matt pensar bem no que estava prestes a fazer.

O problema era que, como Católico, Matt deveria saber que o Diabo nunca entra na sua vida sem que você abra as portas a ele. Bastava apenas dizer não e dar as costas, e o demônio iria embora. 

“Eu te amo tanto.” A criatura fantasiada de Foggy roçou os lábios nos de Matt e se afastou com inocência fingida. Matt engoliu. 

“Matt pense bem. Isso é apenas um truque. Ele está te enganando para ter de você o que ele quer. É assim que ele age.” Strange disse a Matt, mas já era tarde de mais.

O _Foggy_ sorriu. Matt ouviu o deslizar de seus lábios em seus dentes.

“Eu só quero...” Matt começou e inclinou a cabeça para onde ouvia os batimentos cardíacos de Strange dispararem.

Seria tão rápido e tão simples. A resposta estava ali bem na frente dele. Ele não precisaria ir a a algum desconhecido que o encaminharia a outro desconhecido para ter uma resposta incerta sobre a saúde de Foggy. 

“Matt, não.” Strange pediu novamente com a voz cuidadosa e deliberada.

Foggy sorriu inocentemente.

“Eu só quero que ele fique bom logo.” Matt disse em um único fôlego e ouviu quando os ombros de Strange caíram e a criatura voltou à sua forma quase humana.

“O que você fez?” Strange indagou incrédulo.

“Está feito humano. A pessoa que mais ama em sua vida medíocre ficará bem.” Ele riu. “Ah os humanos que adoram a Deus. Eles não têm paciência de esperar. Mas Deus, Deus sim tem paciência de esperar por eles. Vocês são patéticos.”

Matt quase desabou, sua mente ficou cheia com o que acabara de acontecer. Com o que ele acabara de fazer. Por um lado, um alívio por Foggy, mas à custa de que? Ele se sentiu sujo por dentro. Isso não podia ser certo. Nunca podia dar certo.

Strange deu um passo à frente.

“O que você vai querer em troca, Mephisto?” Strange interveio como quem fala com um homem comum dessa vez.

“Nada de muito extraordinário, mago. Afinal esse blasfemador é um ser que me fascina.” Ele levantou o queixo de Matt com os dedos frios. Matt permanecia congelado pelo medo. “Ele anda na noite vestido como um de nós e ainda pensa ter sido enviado por Deus. Um hipócrita.” Ele deu dois passos para trás. “Eu só quero o que está aqui.” Ele esticou o braço e tocou no centro do peito de Matt. “O amor que ele sente por esse homem é algo poderoso e perigoso para os outros humanos que compartilham os mesmos planos conosco...” Ele serpenteou ao redor de Matt que se manteve imóvel com a mandíbula cerrada. “...embora esse sentimento seja insignificante para nós. Mas uma vez que você me procurou...” Ele voltou ao seu lugar, próximo ao portal. “E isso é o melhor que você tem a oferecer eu não tenho escolha a não ser selar o nosso acordo. A saúde do amor da sua vida em troca do amor insignificante que você sente por ele.”

Matt sentiu náuseas. Ele sabia que era uma artimanha do demônio para faze-lo se sentir inferior, sem valor. Ele se divertia com o sofrimento de pessoas que recorriam à ele desesperadamente. Matt tinha inúmeras virtudes, mas aquele demônio sabia que para Matt, o amor que ele sentia por Foggy era o mais importante. O preço era alto, mas enquanto significava Foggy ficar bem, Matt estava disposto a pagar. 

Mephisto parou de frente à ele, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

“Não preciso da sua alma, ou de quaisquer serviços prestados em troca da vida daquele humano, blasfemador. Mas a partir desse momento, o amor que você sente por aquele homem tem que morrer.” Ele proferiu essas últimas palavras e desapareceu por contra própria no portal e de repente todo o fedor e fumaça se foram junto com ele.

Doutor Strange deu alguns passos e ficou ao lado de Matt. Havia palavras presas em sua mente, Matt podia senti-lo julgando-o. 

“Eu sinto muito.” Matt disse soando pequeno e infeliz por ter desapontado o homem. 

“Não... Eu sinto muito.” Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Matt como um ato de conforto que Matt sentiu que não merecia.

* * *

Então a vida de Matt desceu em espiral de uma maneira extraordinariamente rápida. Ele não se sentia como quem acabara de fazer uma troca com um demônio. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele não acreditava que Foggy ficaria bem por causa de forças das trevas. E ele dizia a si mesmo que precisava de tempo para deixar de amar aquele homem.

Por uns dias, ele se sentiu indigno de ir à igreja. Até mesmo receoso de queimar até as cinzas assim que colocasse o pé lá dentro. Mas ele falou para Maggie sobre Foggy então ele se sentiu na obrigação de apresentá-los. Foggy falou sobre casamento na Igreja e Matt não foi capaz de conter o sorriso.

Em momentos como esse ele se esquecia do acordo. Momentos como os que ele deu uma rosa para Foggy e sentiu como aquele homem se encheu de alegria por dentro por um gesto tão simples.

Mas então aconteceu. No dia do aniversário de Foggy eles transaram.

Eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez e Foggy agradeceu por Matt ama-lo. E Matt sabia que qualquer um que se dispunha a expressar em voz alta gratidão por um amor recebido, era alguém que realmente estava precisando receber amor.

Matt se apoiou na pia em frente ao espelho e sentiu tanto medo das consequências. Por não estar sendo capaz de cumprir o acordo. Ele ouviu Foggy no quarto. Ele soava feliz e satisfeito por se sentir amado pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida. Ele cheirava tão bem ao sexo que eles tinham acabado de fazer. Hormônios de satisfação, sêmen, felicidade, chá de hortelã e canela e casa. Ele cheirava a família. A um lar. E Matt sabia que teria que deixar tudo isso em breve. Para não mencionar que ele já deveria ter feito isso. Podia ter sido impressão ou sua consciência apenas o acusando, mas ele praticamente podia sentir que estavam sendo vigiados e sabia que uma hora ele seria cobrado por sua desonestidade.

Então ele deu a Foggy um presente para lembra-lo de que ele deveria ser forte. E ele sabia que Foggy ia carrega-lo no peito pelo resto de sua vida.

E Foggy não levou a rosa para casa. Ele queria que ela ficasse lá onde ela estava iluminada e bela como o amor deles. E Matt odiava sentir o perfume daquela flor como um lembrete de que não era capaz de cumprir com o acordo com o demônio e se afastar de quem ele mais amava no mundo.

Matt sentiu quando Foggy começou a cair em desespero por causa de sua apatia. Ele cheirava a estresse e medo o tempo todo que se dirigia a Matt. Até mesmo o tom de voz dele era pequeno e envergonhado. Como se qualquer palavra errada fosse o suficiente para o homem o deixar. Ele parecia um servo sempre pronto para obedecer. 

Havia um sentimento de antecipação doentia se instalando no estômago de Matt que lhe dizia que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Como os ventos que levantavam as folhas antes de escurecer e cair uma tempestade. Então, ele resolveu se esconder no fundo do quintal na festa de aniversário para vigiar ou, inutilmente, não ser notado pela entidade maligna. 

Foi então tudo parou. O riso e a música cessaram. As pessoas ficaram como estátuas. A gargalhada de Bess foi cortada pela metade e Foggy parou a mão que cortava o bolo enquanto uma uma garotinha se aproximou de Matt. Ela não era da família. Não havia batimentos cardíacos nem temperatura corporal naquele pequeno corpo com cabelos com longas tranças duplas.

“O que você pensa estar fazendo, blasfemador?” Ela perguntou com uma voz inocente e desapareceu assim que Anna se aproximou deles. As pessoas todas voltando a se mexer de onde pararam. 

Ele alegou estar com enxaqueca e correu para seu apartamento, deixando Foggy confuso e com um chapéu bobo preso à cabeça.

* * *

As missões de Stark nada mais eram do que entrar furtivamente em todos os laboratórios que Stark alegava ser _inimigo_ e descobrir quem havia roupado a sua tecnologia, por que o fizeram e para quais fins.

Matt já havia descoberto-com a ajuda de Jéssica- que uma criança havia sido transformada em um ser abominável por conta de um experimento malsucedido. Alguém de dentro das Indústrias Stark estava trabalhando para os dois lados da moeda, aparentemente, e esse alguém, ainda não havia descoberto a tecnologia de Stark de maneira completa. O que significava que ele ainda estava lá e poderia ser qualquer um. Desde alguém da limpeza, até um dos que Stark confiava para proteger o universo junto com ele.

Matt iria descobrir, detê-lo e por fim, ficar livre de Stark.

* * *

Acontece que o que ele havia feito o consumia dia após dia e ele só precisava por para fora. Então ele contou para Claire. Ela abriu boca em confusão. Ele teve a impressão que ela ralhar com ele, como ela estava acostumada a fazer. Mas ela o abraçou forte e chorou com ele.

“Ajude-me...” Matt soluçou nos braços dela na sala dele na clinica de reabilitação. “Me ajuda a ficar longe dele. A deixar de ama-lo. Por favor.”

Ela se afastou e ponderou, perspicaz como sempre.

“Você precisa deixar de vê-lo.” Veio a resposta concisa da parte dela.

* * *

E então o baile aconteceu.

Tony Stark lhe enviou vestes caras e um bilhete que dizia “ _Divirta-se, Cinderela_.”

Matt sentou-se no carro ao lado de Claire depois de prender Foggy no banco de trás como uma criança indesejada.

Ele não mentiu quando disse que tinha que prestar atenção aos arredores. Ele estava com medo do que sua desobediência podia causar aos dois, mas principalmente à Foggy.

O coração de Foggy bateu uma batida dolorosa e desacreditada quando ele disse que Foggy era lindo. E ainda mais consternado quando descobriu que Karen estaria lá. Matt podia sentir os ciúmes e inveja de Foggy exalando em seus poros e isso o matava de pesar.

Pete, ou melhor, Frank ria copiosamente de Foggy e Karen tentava intervir.

E Matt correu para não começar uma briga com Frank bem ali e acabou deixando Foggy sozinho com nada mais nada menos que com o Justiceiro. 

“Qual é o seu problema Matt?” Karen perguntou quando ele parou em um corredor com os dedos pinçando a ponte do nariz.

“Qual é o _seu_ problema, Karen?” Matt girou os calcanhares para ficar de frente à ela. “O que você tem na cabeça, trazendo aquele maníaco aqui, hein?”

“Matt, eu não sou sua para proteger. Seu namorado está lá, sozinho com o maníaco.” Ela colocou uma mão na cintura. “Eu sou adulta e estou aqui me divertindo. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.”

Matt lutou contra a ausência de palavras.

“Eu me preocupo com você. Eu não quero que você sofra como eu estou fazendo ele sofrer.” Matt disse disse severamente. 

Matt sempre repudiou a comparação entre os dois, então isso era novo para ela. Ele sentiu o escrutínio vindo dela. Karen inclinou a cabeça e seus olhos se afiaram. 

“O que está acontecendo, Matt?” Ela perguntou.

Matt baixou a cabeça e passou por ela, encontrando-se com Foggy na sacada da mansão. Ele pediu desculpas por estar se esquivando. A garganta dele apertava com um nó difícil de descer.

“Eu fiz alguma coisa....” Foggy começou a dizer quase chorando. Em sua mente, _ele_ estava decepcionando Matt. E isso doeu na alma em Matt na alma e ossos.

Eles dançaram e giraram e sorriram ao som de uma antiga música da Madonna. A risada de Matt remetia à infância. Matr podia ouvir o coração dele batendo rápido e vivo. Feliz. E as fotos que o fotógrafo tirou, ele as entregou para Karen entrega-las à Matt mais tarde.

Eles fugiram do local como dois adolescentes inconsequentes. E naquele momento de alegria quase infantil, ele sentiu que nada os atingiria. Eles riram enquanto a chuva os molhava e Matt jogou o acordo para o inferno do fundo de sua mente enquanto beijava o homem em baixo de seu corpo. E mais uma vez, eles passaram a noite juntos.

Depois do sexo e de caírem no sono, Matt foi acordado por uma corrente de vento gelada que ele pensou ser proveniente da janela. Quando ele se levantou para fecha-la, ele foi pressionado na parede por um campo de força. Ele sentiu a mesma força erguer o corpo de Foggy da cama como se ele fosse um fantoche.

“ _Ahhhrg_! Não, por favor! Me dê mais tempo!" Ele implorou se debatendo do aberto sobrenatural. 

“Sou condescendente, humano. Farei isso apenas por que simpatizo com a sua ousadia. Mas não ouse tentar me enganar.” Matt sentiu a língua quente serpenteando seu pescoço. 

Ambos os homens caíram em seus lugares quando a força os deixou. Foggy não sentiu o impacto e ainda dormia quando Matt correu até ele. 

Matt soluçou desesperadamente tampando a boca com a mão para não acorda-lo e por fim correu para a sala. O sono havia o deixado. Matt estava com medo. Com muito medo. Ele nunca havia enfrentado algo assim antes. Ele andou pelo apartamento como um tigre enjaulado, mas Foggy o chamou, tirando-o do transe. Matt sentiu que Foggy não demorou a cair no sono, mesmo com ele passando a mão pelos cabelos dele hipnoticamente. Matt estava com tanto medo.

Ao passo que Foggy melhorava, o medo de Matt só aumentava.

* * *

Matt o convidou para morar com ele e até mesmo trabalharem juntos. Essa era a solução que ele havia encontrado para proteger Foggy enquanto o mantinha por perto. 

A rosa inda cheirava intensamente como um lembrete e Matt passou os dedos nela. Ela estava secando e em breve perderia a primeira pétala. 

Foggy contou a Matt sobre Greg e o coração dele palpitava feliz de uma forma que havia tempos que Matt não ouvia. Ele sentiu ciúmes e alívio por pensar que Foggy poderia se apaixonar por alguém descente e finalmente ser feliz. 

Mas ele se recusava a deixa-lo tão cedo.

 _“_ Pedir para minha cabeça que deixe de pensar em você, é o mesmo que pedir para meu coração que pare de bater.” Matt disse a ele e precisou sair correndo do apartamento. Deus, ele se sentia sufocado. 

* * *

“Entregue isso a ele.” Matt pediu a Claire, dando a ela uma caixa com alguns itens.

Ela abriu e viu três órteses para as mãos.

“Por que você mesmo não o faz? Acho que isso não significa quebra de acordo.” Ela disse, colocando a caixa no balcão da cozinha do Centro.

“Eu só quero ter o mínimo de contato o possível com ele.” Matt disse. “E você prometeu me ajudar.”

* * *

“E quem é essa mulher afinal?” Jéssica perguntou a Matt.

Ela estava com os braços cruzados e de mau humor como sempre, pois ele havia ligado para ela na noite anterior exigindo que ela chegasse um pouco mais cedo do que era o costume dela chegar. Jéssica odiava acordar cedo. Principalmente quando havia passado a noite inteira bebendo.

“Mãe do Foggy.” Matt respondeu secamente e lançou em cima da mesa uma pasta amarela com uma folha dentro.

“Rosalind Sharpe, advogada, reside em...” Ela leu. Matt ouviu ela murmurando e saltando palavras e pertando os olhos de ressaca. “O que você quer saber sobre sua sogra que seu namorado não possa te contar?” Ela exigiu com um tom seco e cansado.

Matt respirou fundo atrás da sua mesa.

“Desconfio que ela esteja por trás dos problemas com o plano de saúde de Foggy.” Matt a informou e ouviu quando ela pegou uma caneta da caneca de canetas da mesa dele para rabiscar as informações na mesma folha que Matt havia entregado à ela.

“E tem mais.” Matt continuou. “Há alguns anos, um homem chamado Larry Cranston trabalhou para ela... Ele era cuidador do Foggy. Esse homem--”

“Eu sei o que ele fez Murdock.” Jessica o interrompeu, olhando por cima dos óculos escuros. Ela odiava tocar nesse tipo de assunto. Ela odiava Larry e Rosalid sem nem sequer tê-los conhecido.

“Esse homem foi morto na prisão. Eu desconfio que--"

“Que ela mandou mata-lo? Puta merda.” Ela concluiu e Matt acenou devagar.

“O que você ganha descobrindo isso? Eu não entendo.” Ela adicionou. 

“Eu vou persuadi-la a restituir o plano de saúde do filho dela.” Matt a informou. 

“Você quer dizer, chantageá-la.” Jessica sorriu de leve.

“Pense o que quiser.” Ele estava azedo naquele dia. O celular dele zumbia repetindo _Stark, Stark, Stark_ até cair a ligação.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. “Eu não estou entendendo...” 

“Você não é paga para entender, apenas faça!” Ele bateu na mesa e ela deu um pulo.

O celular dele continuou chamando _Stark, Stark, Stark..._

“Hey” Ela gritou. “Qual é o seu problema?”

Matt massageou a têmpora e atendeu o telefonema. Stark apenas disse “Venha imediatamente” e ele se levantou, pegando o casaco e a bengala no canto da sala. Mais para se ver livre do que para atender o chamado imediato de Stark. Ele não era um subordinado do Homem de Ferro para estar à disposição no exato segundo que fosse chamado. Caramba! 

“Eu apenas...” Ele parou em frente a ela de uma forma que seria ameaçadora se ela não tivesse mais de cem vezes a força dele. “Escute senhorita Jones, Franklin se tornou um peso. Nós não podemos mais tratar dele de graça. Precisamos que ele se retire amigavelmente.” As palavras doeram nele quando saíram. Matt mentiu mais uma vez, não cabia a ela saber das coisas da forma como verdadeiramente eram.

Ela o encarou confusa por um longo momento.

“Você está chutando ele.” Ela afirmou suavemente e venenosa. Ela soou compassiva. Ela gostava de Foggy e Matt era grato a ela por isso, pois Jessica não gostava de quase ninguém. “É isso que você faz com as pessoas depois que você consegue o que quer delas.” Ela disse apertando os olhos.

Matt colocou a mão no quadril. “Sim, é isso sim. E eu não quero mais aquele doente. Agora, vá trabalhar.”

“Você é doente.” Jéssica saiu praguejando-o como era de se esperar. Mas isso não o afetou, e sim o olhar confuso de Foggy ao vê-lo passar sem uma palavra e uma vez na rua, Matt deixou a explosão de lágrimas finalmente saírem de seu peito depois de tantas palavras rudes e mentirosa a respeito do homem que ele amava.

* * *

“Consegui fazer um mapeamento genético completo do homem sem medo!” Stark gritou assim que Matt atingiu o andar do qual ele se encontrava na Torre. Ele soou como quem queria dizer _Eureka!_

Ele começou uma explicação que Matt concordava balançando a cabeça automaticamente. Exausto por toda confusão dos últimos dias e nada disposto a ser cooperativo. Stark terminou sua aula de genética colocando Matt numa maca num quarto tão claro que Matt podia sentir a claridade penetrando seus ossos.

A mente de Matt ficou em branco e quando ele acordou, já era tarde e ele precisava partir para a missão da qual havia sido encarregado.

Matt estava ainda mais exausto quando voltou, encontrando o apartamento cheirando a sobras e o calor que exalava do corpo de Foggy em sua cama.

Ele se inclinou para beija-lo, mas ouviu um sussurro vindo da janela como um vento frio. _Mentiroso. Blasfemador._ Então ele se afastou.

Matt passou a noite na sala, ouvindo esses sussurros e risos ocasionais.

E isso se repetia dia após dia.

Em uma das noites, Matt passou a mão pelo rosto de Foggy e sorriu tristemente ao sentir a barba lisa do homem. Mesmo sem ouvir os sussurros, Matt se afastou. 

Foggy pensou estar melhorando por si, pelo resultado do tratamento. Ele não fazia ideia...

Matt percebeu que quanto mais ele se afastava, melhor Foggy ficava.

Em uma noite, Matt voltou para casa e jogou fora o lixo de sobras já azedas em sua cozinha. Ele mal tinha tempo para comer ou dormir. O tratamento com Stark e as missões estavam o deixando desgastado em tiras de pano e osso.

Seus ossos doíam de saudades e vontade de estar com Foggy. Mas quanto menos eles se vissem, era melhor para ambos. O desejo uma hora ia morrer, ele pensava assim pelo menos. E assim que o amor morresse, Foggy estaria seguro.

Acontece que em uma das noites, Matt seguiu a pista errada. Ele havia começado a seguir um dos seguranças de Stark que suspeitamente suava frio e desconfiado enquanto estava perto de outro segurança. Matt esperou o turno do homem acabar e o seguiu. Ele esperou horas espreitando no beco do apartamento do homem com seus sentidos atentos aos arredores. Então alguém entrou no apartamento. Um batimento cardíaco tão frenético quanto o do primeiro homem. O outro segurança trazia algo com um cheiro químico e por alguns minutos, Matt pensou que tinha acabado. Que ali estava a resposta. Matt esperou com expectativa. Ele estava pronto para invadir e arrancar as respostas que precisava. Até que o cheiro ficou mais forte e Matt franziu as sobrancelhas. Metanfetamina. Aparentemente, os dois eram novatos nessa área. Ambos nem sabiam como começar a se drogar. Matt balançou a cabeça ouvindo o debate dos homens e se surpreendeu ao perceber que eles estavam tendo um caso! Isso explicava a tensão em meio ao trabalho. Não foi preciso nenhuma ação. Um dos homens jogou a droga na privada e deu descarga sem que o outro percebesse e o abraçou em beijos ardentes logo em seguida. 

Matt suspirou e subiu por uma escada de incêndio. Direcionando seus passos para casa.

No meio do caminho ele direcionou seus sentidos para o seu apartamento. Onde ele sabia que o homem que ele amava estava descansando, e ouviu a voz de Foggy, sorridente e calorosa e seu coração batendo feliz. Ele tinha tanta alegria em sua voz que Matt sorriu junto.

Em pouco tempo o sorriso de Matt caiu e seus passos diminuíram quando ele conseguiu ouvir o nome Greg entre uma gargalhada e outra.

Quando Matt chegou, com a mente cansada, Foggy já estava adormecido com o telefone preso ao rosto. Matt guardou o celular e tirou os sapatos e as roupas de Foggy e cobriu-o novamente.

Matt estava começando a se acostumar com a ideia de perder Foggy para outra pessoa. Doía, mas a melhor opção seria empurra-lo direto nos braços daquele homem que Matt nem conhecia, mas já odiava. Era egoísta da parte dele, pois ele não estava fazendo-o feliz e Foggy estava melhorando a cada dia por causa de um acordo com o demônio. Acordo que Matt fez sem sequer consulta-lo. Se Matt permanecesse junto a ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde as consequências os atingiriam.

* * *

Jéssica o ligou informando que havia encontrado um homem que compartilhou uma cela com Larry e contou a ela sobre ameaças que Larry sofrera antes de morrer. E que apenas uns dias antes da morte Larry, dois homens vieram ve-lo na cadeia, o que o deixou cagando de medo. Larry confessou aquele homem que ia ser morto mais cedo ou mais tarde pelo que havia feito para o filho de uma pessoa poderosa. Agora só faltava Jessica ligar os pontos e encontrar esses homens.

* * *

E ele sentia tanta falta de tocar aquele homem que seus dedos formigavam. Então ele usou a barba de Foggy como desculpa para traçar novamente os detalhes no rosto dele e fez uma nota mental para ajuda-lo com isso ocasionalmente. 

Matt sentia tanta saudade de estar com aquele homem que a excitação o consumia apenas pelo fato de estar tocando em seu rosto ao fazer sua barba. Ele sentia o hálito de Foggy tão perto, o coração dele batendo como um tambor em uma mistura de medo, ansiedade e desejo. Matt lutava contra seu corpo que reagia, deixando cada vez mais tentado a tomar Foggy e tê-lo de maneira carnal.

Mais uma vez ele caiu em tentação e eles transaram e Matt partiu, deixando Foggy usado e confuso. Se sentindo um lixo.

* * *

De longe ele ouviu os gritos de socorro de Foggy. Ele gritava pelo Demolidor.

Quando ele voltou, o homem estava no chão rumo a porta como se quisesse sair por contra própria. O desespero tomou conta de Matt quando ele colocou Foggy na cama e o peito dele fazia um movimento abortado. Uma respiração curta seguida de inspiração curta. O som que saía de dentro dele era aterrorizante. 

Ele viu a cadeira de rodas caída.

“Acorda Foggy, por favor.” Matt chorou. Ele discou o numero de Claire. Nesse meio tempo ele o vestiu.

“Acorda, por favor.” Matt massageava o peito de Foggy e pegou uma de sua mão e rezou ajoelhado ao lado dele na cama.

Os pulmões do homem não tinham forças para dar continuidade a uma respiração e era tudo culpa dele. Foggy havia tentado segui-lo e por isso caiu da cama? 

Acontece que o que Foggy teve não fora um delírio ou pesadelo como Claire pensou ser e como Matt estava começando a suspeitar que não era.

Nesse ponto, Matt quase não reconhecia mais a batida do coração de Foggy, agora esfarrapada e amedrontada se confundindo com sua própria batida desgastada e cansada. Matt percebeu o quão canalha ele estava sendo por deixar Foggy sozinho, sem nem mesmo acesso aos itens básicos de higiente de seu banheiro. Ele ouviu o sorriso triste e resignado de Foggy quando disse para Matt não se preocupar.

Como ele podia não se preocupar?

E Matt rezou pelo perdão de Deus e pediu para que Ele não deixasse nada acontecer com Foggy. Ele ouviu quando Foggy questionou a irmã Maggie sobre Deus não tê-lo ouvido... E Matt sabia sobre o que Foggy estava falando. Ele não queria que Matt soubesse que ele ainda se sentia culpado pelos estupros. Tudo o que ele queria era poupar Matt de se preocupar com ele.

Matt sabia que Foggy tinha pesadelos com Larry e sabia que Larry o deixava em frente à piscina apenas a alguns centímetros da borda apenas para amedronta-lo. Por isso ele o levou na piscina do Centro e o fez flutuar para faze-lo relaxar sobre esse trauma do passado. Ele ouviu o som do coração de Foggy ecoando pela água até as paredes vazias do lugar. Ele queria guardar esse som para sempre.

Matt pensou no tempo que havia pedido a Mephisto, e pensou em aproveita-lo o máximo possível com Foggy. Por isso ele foi cauteloso com ele, o tratando como precioso. Mas Foggy entendeu errado, tudo errado, e Matt se afastou.

Não teve sexo naquela noite, apenas mais pesadelos que Matt descobriu não se tratar de pesadelos. A frase “ _Diga a Murdock que esse é o ultimo aviso”_ estalou em Matt e o medo invadiu todo o seu sistema. E Matt correu da presença de Foogy, deixando-o confuso e com o número de Matt para ligar caso alguém se aproximasse de maneira ameaçadora.

* * *

Matt correu e chegou em minutos na mansão do Doutor Strange. Mas dessa vez ele gritou até sua garganta ficar crua e não obteve resposta. O homem não devia estar lá. Heróis e suas ocupações. Nas horas que mais precisamos deles eles não estão.

Matt correu pelos telhados só para ser parado por outro Matt Murdock com sua roupa de vigilante.

Ele parou ofegante e inclinou a cabeça. O outro Demolidor imitou o movimento e sorriu, mudando de forma. O peito de Matt subia e descia violentamente. 

“Você foi à mansão de Strange à minha procura, Murdock?” A voz de Foggy veio em sua direção, mas não era Foggy ali e Matt sabia muito bem.

“Eu havia pedido tempo e você me deu!” Matt gritou para ele.

O Foggy andou com os braços para trás para perto de Matt. O cheiro insuportável de enxofre saia de suas roupas e cabelos fazendo Matt querer vomitar.

“Estou cumprindo com minha palavra. Ele está melhorando não está?" O _Foggy_ disse. "Ainda estou te dando tempo. Só dou avisos ocasionais, pois, aparentemente, você tem dificuldade em cumprir com a sua palavra.”

“Eu vou conseguir. Eu vou deixa-lo!” Matt gritou para o nada.

* * *

“Nunca me esqueça.” Matt pediu enquanto eles estavam olhando as estrelas. Ele tocava insistentemente a medalha de Foggy como um amuleto.

O coração de Foggy bateu um pouco mais rápido. Ele não notou uma lágrima escorrendo do olho direito de Matt. 

* * *

Finalmente o telefonema que Matt estava esperando aconteceu naquela manhã.

Ele deixou Foggy em um táxi e foi ao encontro do homem desconhecido do qual Jéssica havia marcado uma reunião em uma cafeteria.

“Aqui está.” O homem de óculos escuros e boné escorregou pela mesa uma pasta contendo documentos, notas, cheques e fotos e uma lista extensa que comprovavam que Rosalind havia encomendado a morte de Lawrence “Larry” Craston. E isso era tudo que Matt precisava saber.

Matt entrou no prédio furtivamente. Ele passou cada segurança e recepcionista e subiu ao 13° andar. A porta do escritório da mulher se abriu com um estrondo debaixo dos protestos da secretária.

“Deixe-o.” Rosalind instruiu a jovem.

Matt se aproximou enquanto a moça fechava a porta atrás de si.

“O que você quer Senhor Murdock?” Ela se levantou de trás de sua mesa e se serviu de uma bebida.

“Como--você me conhece?” Matt perguntou com o peito arfando e a mulher sorriu com os dentes atrás do copo de vidro.

“Você é o homem com quem meu filho dorme.” Ela se sentou e o observou.

Matt a observou de volta por um momento. O tom de voz dela entregavam os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele e Foggy. Pena e nojo.

“Eu fico de olho em cada passo dele. Ou você acha que eu vou deixa-lo arranhar minha reputação. Demorei anos para chegar onde estou, Senhor Murdock.” Ela concluiu.

Não era inteiramente uma verdade. Ela escondia algo. Matt ponderou e chegou a conclusão que ela estava escondendo a real preocupação de mãe atrás de uma carapaça. Mas isso não significava que ela não era também uma pessoa sem escrúpulos que usava o poder para o seu benefício.

“E por falar em reputação.” Matt jogou a pasta na mesa dela.

“O que é isso.” O coração dela acelerou quando ela abriu e viu a primeira folha de muitas.

“Leia e você logo descobrirá.” Matt disse ainda de pé.

O coração dela acelerava ao passo que ela remexia nas páginas.

“Se você for investigada, diga adeus a sua reputação que você demorou anos a construir.” Matt cuspiu.

“Se isso vier à tona, Franklin é quem mais sofrerá. Você sabe disso. Eu fiz isso por ele.” O coração dela gaguejou.

“E pela sua reputação.” Matt disse de forma intimidadora.

Ela largou a bebida, repentinamente a garganta dela apertou.

“Quanto.” Ela exigiu.

“Perdão?” 

“Quanto você quer?”

Matt a ouviu rabiscar um papel pequeno. Um cheque.

“Eu não quero seu dinheiro.” Matt disse planamente.

“Então o que?” Ela perguntou desdenhosamente. "O que um homem como você ia querer com meu filho? Seja franco Murdock, é óbvio que você quer dinheiro. Assim que descobriu de quem ele é filho você se apaixonou? Você pode até ser cego. Mas não parece ser tão burro."

Matt queria gritar e joga-la pela vidraça e ouvir a carne dela espatifar abaixo. Mas ele precisava ser frio nessa hora.

“Eu quero que...” Matt lambeu os lábios. “Você restituirá o plano de saúde dele que você corroborou para ser canelado”

Ela engoliu em espanto.

“Como...” Ela começou.

“A pergunta é por que. Por que uma mãe faria uma coisa assim. Que tipo de mulher você é, Sharpe?" Matt exigiu e ouviu o coração dela gaguejar.

Ela se levantou e se colocou em frente à janela. O momento perfeito para empurra-la. Matt pensou de modo mesquinho. 

“Eu queria que ele viesse viver comigo." Ela disse com os pensamentos distantes. "Onde ele pertence. Onde ele tem que estar. Anna não é mãe dele. Eu sou. Ele não merece viver naquela pobreza, cercado de carne e de tanto barulho.”

“Então você contrataria um cuidador novamente." Matt disse. 

Ela balançou a cabeça. “Sim. Eu ia me redimir. Mas então ele te conheceu.” Ela se virou para Matt. “Eu devia te odiar por isso. Mas não posso.”

Matt engoliu e se recompôs.

"Ele está onde deve estar. Com a família dele. Com pessoas que o amam. Anna é a mãe dele. Você não." Matt disse em direção a porta. “Dou a você uma semana.” Ele se retirou.

“Faço isso em dois dias.” O coração dela era verdadeiro e estável como uma rocha.

* * *

Foggy era esperto, Matt devia saber.

Ele não acreditou na desculpa de “Não está dando certo entre nós.”

Matt sorriu satisfeito ao perceber que aquele homem, debaixo de alma doce, era uma pessoa de mente incrivelmente astuta. Ele não seria enganado assim tão fácil. Por isso ele usou do artifício vil. Ele falou palavras cruas e insensíveis que doíam mais nele do que em Foggy. Ele ouviu quando o coração de Foggy se despedaçou pela primeira vez. Uma rachadura que estava se formando desde que se conheceram. Que só estava esperando Matt cutuca-la e arrancar lasca por lasca. 

Ofensas foram trocadas e assim Matt terminou com Foggy e ele sabia que o demônio estava batendo palmas dessa vez.

“O que aconteceu, filho? Vocês terminaram?” Anna parou Matt antes de ele alcançar a rua. Ele a abraçou se encurvando em sua estatura pequena. Matt chorou e ela passou a mão nas costas dele.

“Eu o amo, mas não posso... não posso. Ele merece mais. Merece alguém melhor.” Matt soluçou.

“Tudo bem. Está tudo bem.” Ela o abraçou forte. “Você sempre será bem vindo aqui.” Anna não mentia. Assim como o filho, ela nunca mentia.

Matt balançou a cabeça e deu a ela um sorriso aguado de gratidão e se retirou

Estava feito. Finalmente Foggy ficaria bem.

* * *

Meses se passaram e Matt continuou com suas buscas. Sem sucesso.

Eles faziam testes nele como a um rato de laboratório. Stark por vezes o chamava por números. O que o incomodava profundamente e o deixava intrigado.

Mas aos poucos, ele voltava a ver.

No começo foram apenas pequenos pontos mais claros. Matt tinha que piscar e se conter para não esfregar os olhos para fazerem os pontos brancos desaparecerem. 

Ele se pegava no telhado do apartamento e se ele forçasse um pouco, ele jurava que podia ouvir as batidas do coração de Foggy.

Matt fechava os olhos e sorria com as lembranças. Desde seu primeiro encontro desastrado até como eles dançaram a luz da lua no baile.

Ele frequentemente ia aos lugares em que os dois estiveram. O parque...o restaurante.

O restaurante italiano no qual Matt estava almoçando com Claire.

Coincidentemente, Foggy estava lá com outra pessoa. Ele estava saindo com o tal do...

“...Greg! Não acredito que você postou isso!”

Foggy soou feliz de uma forma única.

“Eles estão aqui.” Matt informou a Claire.

Ambos os homens sorriam quando trocaram presentes. Matt não ouviu que a aliança não era tecnicamente um presente, perdido em seus pensamentos e lembranças, e cheiros e sensações.

“Claire.” Matt disse quando ouviu que Grag havia entrado para pagar a conta. “É ele. O quarto cara na fila. ”

Claire virou-se indiscretamente, mas não conseguiu ter uma visão completa.

“Vou espiar de perto.” Ela disse de uma maneira jocosa e se levantou.

Enquanto ela colhia informações visuais de Greg, Matt elevava seus sentidos para a rua, para onde Foggy estava.

Ele não conseguiu captar muita coisa. Era muita informação para colocar de lado em seus sentidos.

“O cara é perfeito!” Claire se jogou na cadeira se abanando de maneira teatral.

Matt lançou a ela uma careta azeda.

“Ele tem duas mãos, braços e pés no lugar, é isso?” Matt indagou com uma sobrancelha na altura da linha do cabelo..

“Não. Perfeito do tipo... Caramba!” Ela assobiou.

Matt torceu o nariz e seu rosto estava vermelho neon com a palavra invejoso em sua testa.

“Desculpa, Senhor _Matt Abdômen Definido Murdock_. Mas o novo namorado de Foggy é de fazer a madre Tereza pecar.”

Ela passou todas as informações e só depois algo o atingiu como uma reflexão tardia.

“Namorado?” A boca de Matt permaneceu aberta sem sua permissão.

“Ele disse que estava com o namorado.” Claire deu de ombros. 

O estômago de Matt caiu em seus pés. Foggy merecia estar com alguém. Era seguro estar com alguém que não fosse Matt. Mas ainda assim ele não estava preparado.

Isso parecia certo pois depois de meses ele não tenha recebido nenhuma visita ou sussurro na noite. O que significava que ele estava conseguindo cumprir parte do acordo.

* * *

Uma pista havia o levado a um armazém. Não, não era uma pista. Era só o Demolidor com sua roupa vermelha com chifres que pegou uma conversa aleatória sobre _“Imagina a quantidade de grana se a gente conseguir vender essa fórmula no mercado negro.”_ E outra voz “ _Quem disse que só milionário pode ser beneficiado com as descobertas do velho Homem de Ferro?”_

Matt os ouviu dando um _toca aqui._

As vozes eram jovens. Uns vinte a vinte e cinco anos no máximo, mas ainda assim Matt invadiu.

Pelas sombras silenciosamente ele tentou catalogar os cheiros e os objetos. Computadores e nada de mais. Ótimo, nerds hackers.

“O que vocês estão fazendo, crianças?” Matt se aproximou com as mãos para trás, como se estivesse interessado.

Ambos os jovens deram um pulo quase saindo de suas peles.

“Porra! Ele é um dos vingadores! Estamos ferrados!”

Matt revirou os olhos atrás da mascara. Ele levantou as mãos.

“Não vou fazer nada, eu só quero saber o que vocês estão pensando em fazer?”

Matt inclinou a cabeça e ouviu um dos computadores tocar uma musica familiar. O jingle das Indústrias Stark.

“Oh. Vocês estão invadindo?” Matt fez um som de reprovação. Os corações dos rapazes estava a ponto de escapar boca a fora.

Matt sabia que Stark não era ingênuo o suficiente para armazenar nada sobre a sua tecnologia e descobertas em lugar nenhum que não fosse a sua própria armadura. E sua armadura estava conectada a um computador que somente sua assistente tinha acesso.

A vontade real de Matt era dizer _booh_ apenas para ver a reação dos garotos. Mas nem foi preciso. Uma gangue de armas invadiu o local que aparentemente era deles em primeiro lugar.

“Fujam daqui, rápido!” Matt ordenou.

“Mas o equipamento...” Um dos rapazes hesitou, tentando arrancar os cabos de força. Mas Matt o empurrou para apressa-lo saída a fora.

Depois de meses de lamentações e de adrenalina reprimida, Matt sorriu como um lobo por finalmente ter um pouco de ação.

Ele derrubou homem por homem igual a um trem desgovernado. Chutou, deu socos e saltos no ar. Ele contou seis homens no chão, dos sete que haviam entrado. Olhando ao redor, Matt ouviu uma batida de coração estável porem violenta como a de um leão em busca de sua presa. O brutamontes carregava um MK 19 e Matt não tinha opções a não ser correr e pular pela janela quebrando os cacos de vidros restantes numa cena que mais parecia uma reprise de sua vida.

* * *

**“A morte do Demolidor.”**

Os jornais gritavam na manhã seguinte.

Matt sabia que uma hora ele ia precisar se retirar do traje do Demolidor e viver uma vida comum. Comum para os seus padrões, é claro.

Ele ainda ajudaria as pessoas tanto quanto pudesse, mas anos de lesões estava começando a cobrar o seu preço. Ele era sensato assim e estava apenas aceitava a sua realidade.

“Ele passou mal com as noticias.” Claire disse a ele enquanto ele tomava café na clinica. “Estou indo para lá. O irmão dele disse que ele chamou por mim. Você deve saber o que ele quer saber, não é?”

“Apenas diga a ele que eu estou bem. E Claire,”

Claire parou na porta, esperando.

“Não é nada. Pode ir.”

Matt tossiu e espirrou diversas vezes. Ele estava febril também.

* * *

Ver o mundo.

O outdoor já estava se tornando um aborrecimento, mas pela manhã, ah pela manhã Matt sorria. O céu claro e azul lhe transmitiam paz. Matt estava adorando descobrir coisas novas e coisas que ele nem se lembrava. As cores lhe fascinavam. Ele se pegou com o rosto quase colado ao velho espelho do banheiro tentando se ver. Ele sorriu como um bobo tocando seu nariz levemente encurvado e as entradas crescentes de seus cabelos. Ele sorriu e percebeu que tinha belos lábios, e entendeu por que as pessoas se sentiam atraídas a ele.

Ele se lembrou de Foggy que, mesmo sendo atraído por seu corpo, o amava pelo que ele era por dentro. O sorriso dele caiu de seu rosto e ele partiu para o almoço com Karen.

Ela era uma boa amiga e as vezes, ela o ajudava a se esquecer de quem ele era e o que ele havia feito.

Mas uma pessoa que segue os mandamentos de Deus fazer um pacto com o demônio era a própria morte em vida.

E então Matt foi atingido pelos sons e cheiros no restaurante. Ele deu meia volta para fugir covardemente. Ele não queria parecer que estava perseguindo-o.

Karen insistiu e Matt foi frio como nunca. Mas ele não soou convincente. Foi mentiroso e até grosseiro com o Greg também. Mas finalmente ele se resignou. Ele estava pronto para ver Foggy sendo feliz com outra pessoa.

Apesar de tudo, Matt sentia-se orgulhoso do que havia feito. Ele sentia orgulho pela coragem de vender seu amor para um demônio em troca de Foggy estar bem.

* * *

E então o acidente aconteceu. Isso não foi obra do demônio. Simplesmente aconteceu.

E Matt estava em um hospital barulhento com forte cheiro de química, urina, sangue e lágrimas o atingindo por todos os lados.

Matt concentrou seus sentidos nas batidas do coração de Foggy deitado em uma cama. Desacordado.

Em breve, ele acordaria e Matt teria que dar uma notícia que ele jamais esperava dar.

Matt rezou pedindo forças. Sua mandíbula se agitava batendo os ossos e dentes. Ele estava nervoso. Tenso. 

“Matt?” Foggy chamou com a voz fraca. Os olhos dele rolaram ao redor. “O que você esta fazendo aqui?”


	36. Mas estou bem, porque tenho você aqui comigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy quase se perde, mas finalmente Matt está lá para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaria que soubessem que sei pouca coisa sobre o sistema de saúde de outros países. Tudo que escrevi nesse capítulo, se baseia nas experiências que tive todas as vezes que meu marido ficou internado. Felizmente temos um bom plano de saúde que pode nos proporcionar certo conforto. 
> 
> Nem todos os hospitais permitem que pacientes saiam do seu quarto para ver um ente querido falecido. Mas novamente, me baseei em acontecimentos vividos por mim e por pessoas muito próximas a mim. E muita coisa eu adapto para o bem da ficção.
> 
> Esse capítulo trata de assuntos um pouco desagradáveis para pessoas um pouco mais sensíveis.  
> Foggy se dissocia em vez de lidar com a realidade e tem um ataque de pânico desencadeado por uma situação inesperada. Mas no final, Matt está lá para Foggy. Finalmente.

Existem centenas de motivos que justificam os hospitais serem sempre tão frios e tão bem iluminados. Ainda assim, o primeiro pensamento que o atingia a cada internação era _por que os hospitais tinham que ser sempre tão frios e tão bem iluminados?_

Dessa vez, esse questionamento veio junto com uma sensação de estar atravessando para o _outro lado_. Era tudo muito claro, intenso e frio. Tão frio.

O rosto dele repuxou e ardeu quando ele abriu um olho solitário. E depois o outro. Foi difícil piscar; ele sentiu seu olho direito mais pesado, sentiu como se estivesse inchado também. Ele estava com um hematoma digno do próprio Demolidor.

O sangue cobrindo todo o seu rosto apareceu em sua memória como um flash. Bem como Greg desmaiado ao seu lado. A memória dele estava voltando em etapas. Ele se lembrou da velocidade da maca enquanto correram com ele por corredores e mais corredores do hospital, e profissionais que falavam com vozes distantes e urgentes naqueles termos médicos que ele tinha quase certeza que eram códigos para não assustar as pessoas que estavam prestes a morrer.

Quando seus olhos se ajustaram a luz, a primeira coisa que ele focalizou foi uma pessoa de cabelos e óculos escuros sentada imóvel em um pequeno sofá do quarto do hospital. Falando no diabo...

Matt estava desgrenhado e mais pálido do que nunca. Ou podia ser apenas a iluminação.

“Matt... o que você está fazendo aqui?” Ele perguntou com uma voz grogue e confusa.

Foggy apertou os olhos e sua visão dupla, turva e trepidante começou a centraliza-se em Matt.

“Você...você acordou.” Matt disse baixinho, como se soubesse da cor de cabeça que Foggy estava sentindo. Ele se levantou e puxou uma cadeira de metal para perto da cama.

“Matt?” Foggy rolou os olhos para olhar ao redor, ainda em leve estado de confusão. “O que você esta fazendo aqui?” Ele perguntou mais uma vez e Matt não soube dizer se ele sabia se já havia feito essa pergunta, ou apenas queria enfatizar sua insatisfação em vê-lo por perto em vez de outra pessoa.

Matt por sua vez, ajustou a cama para uma posição sentada e mais confortável para Foggy.

“Sua mãe me ligou.” Matt disse em vez de respondê-lo e lambeu os lábios algumas vezes procurando as palavras certas. “Theo também veio. Ele está--ele está fazendo algumas ligações e-- procurando algum parente de Greg.”

Foggy voltou a olhar ao redor. Procurando por alguma coisa, ou por alguém.

“Por quê?” Ele perguntou depois de um tempo. “Onde ele está?” A boca dele tinha um gosto amargo de ferro. A língua pesada fazendo com que cada palavra saísse lenta e pesada.

O rosto de Matt se contorceu e ele se aproximou ainda mais da cama. Sua mão pairando sobre a de Foggy na indecisão de toca-lo.

“Foggy. Eu...eu sinto muito.” Ele disse suavemente.

Foggy o encarou e suspirou cansado. Ele piscou algumas vezes e só então viu um IV preso no dorso de sua mão e alguns arranhões em ambas elas. Ele logo pensou em Greg. Greg devia estar com alguns hematomas feios também.

“Sente muito pelo quê?” Ele questionou, voltando sua atenção para Matt.

Matt procurou as palavras certas. Não havia nenhuma. Nunca havia palavras certas nessas horas.

“Foggy, o acidente...” Matt começou e Foggy o cortou bruscamente.

“Eu estava lá Matt, eu sei do que houve. Eu só preciso saber como ele está.” Foggy fez um som de desconforto tentando se ajustar em uma posição mais firme na cama.

Greg devia estar cuidando da parte de internação, obviamente, Foggy pensou. Ele era um homem ativo que era capaz de fazer três, quatro coisas ao mesmo tempo e conseguir ser bem sucedido em todas elas. Foggy se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por estar com um homem assim.

Quando ele finalmente se firmou na cama, Matt disse com a voz incerta e pequena.

“Foggy. Ele...” Matt engoliu. “Ele se foi.” Ele disse a Foggy da maneira mais suave o possível.

Foggy o encarou novamente olhando por todo o rosto de Matt como se procurasse alguma coisa lá. Deus, ele amava aquele idiota e sentia tanta falta dele. Mas Matt tinha a capacidade de despertar nele o desejo sombrio de socar alguém até esse alguém recuperar a capacidade de ser um humano racional. Alguém que por acaso era um ninja cego e estava ali mesmo na frente dele.

Foggy reprimiu uma risada amarga.

“Você não se cansa de me machucar, não é?” Foggy disse puxando o oxigênio das narinas num movimento brusco. A medalha do cordão deslizou pela sua clavícula e Matt abriu a boca em pânico, juntando as sobrancelhas em uma só. Matt sabia que Foggy era um homem emotivo ao extremo, mas ele era racional também. Ele sabia que informar a Foggy sobre a morte de Greg seria algo doloroso; ele esperava que Foggy sofresse sim, mas que se conformasse eventualmente. Mas ouvir a negação de Foggy estampada em seu tom de voz fez tudo que Matt estava pensando cair por terra.

“O que vai ser agora, hein?” Foggy continuou. “Mentir só para me ver sofrendo? Que baixo Matt. Que baixo. Você só está com inveja da nossa felicidade.” Foggy procurou ao redor até encontrar o botão para chamar algum enfermeiro. Felizmente botão estava bem ao seu lado.

Matt o segurou no peito e Foggy lançou nele um olhar fulminante, como se soubesse que Matt não tinha o direito de tocar nele. Mas Matt não ia deixar Foggy ir para esse caminho doloroso do luto.

“Foggy me escuta. Greg não resistiu ao acidente.” Matt disse decisivamente.

Foggy continuou o olhando com fogo nos olhos. E por falar em olhos, havia algo de diferente em como Matt o encarava por trás dos óculos escuros. Mas Foggy estava muito confuso para conseguir registrar o que podia ser.

“Você está mentindo.” Foggy disse entre os dentes. “Eu estava lá. Eu resisti. Ele desmaiou como eu, mas ele é forte. Mais forte do que você!” Foggy se debateu o máximo que pôde da pressão da mão de Matt. “Agora traga aquela cadeira de rodas para perto que eu vou até ele por minha conta."

“Foggy, por favor...” Matt fez um som frustrado e se levantou em direção a porta com a mão na nuca. Ele parecia que ia arrancar os cabelos.

Havia uma pessoa vindo.

A Dr Salvatierra era uma mulher grande e volumosa que acompanhava Foggy desde o início de sua jornada como tetraplégico. Ela o conhecia e tinha certo grau de afeição por ele. Ela passou por Matt e acenou para ele um aceno firme de cabeça. Só então ele se deu conta de que, na pressa para saber como Foggy estava, havia esquecido a bengala para trás.

“Como você esta se sentindo?” Ela perguntou ao se aproximar de Foggy examinando os pontos na testa dele.

“Me sinto bem...só minha cabeça que ainda dói.” Foggy a informou, ainda seguindo Matt com os olhos. Ele tinha tanta amargura em sua voz que Matt pensou por um segundo, em voltar para casa para suas missões. Onde ele podia ser útil em vez de estar em um lugar do qual não era bem vindo.

“Doutora, eu preciso saber...” Foggy lambeu os lábios. Matt ouviu o som molhado da língua dele passando pela pele rachada. Os sentidos de Matt pareciam ainda mais intensos acompanhados de um pouco de visão. Ele resolveu mudar seu foco para dar a Foggy um pouco de privacidade.

“... onde ele está...” Foggy a perguntou de forma incerta a ela e ela fez um som questionador para ele.

Matt se estabeleceu no corredor do hospital e forçou seus sentidos para não ouvir a conversa a frente dele. Não era como se ele pudesse apenas desligar os sentidos. Eles eram como aquelas lojas onde são expostos televisores e cada um deles está transmitindo uma programação diferente. Era tudo muito confuso se Matt não se concentrasse em uma coisa de cada vez. Escusado dizer que Matt tinha motivos suficientes para odiar hospitais. Muito mais motivos do que todas as outras pessoas comuns.

As informações sensoriais o deixavam desorientado e sobrecarregado. Uma avalanche de sons, cheiros e sensações atingindo-o de uma só vez. E ter um pouco de visão não o ajudava de maneira alguma. O lugar todo era claro de mais, luzes que o faziam desejar ser cego novamente. Era quase insuportável ver borrões de pessoas passando por ele apressadas, cheirando a álcool e antisséptico e sangue. Maquinas apitando continuamente e batimentos cardíacos correndo freneticamente ao passo que outros simplesmente cessavam. Tudo era insuportavelmente alto. O cheiro de urina e sangue o deixava doente.

Havia uma mulher dando a luz em algum andar acima dele. O som de ossos sendo colocados em seu devido lugar em outro andar distinto. Médicos tagarelando enquanto faziam uma cirurgia de transplante como se fosse mais um dia comum... Era só mais um dia comum aparentemente.

No quarto à frente, o coração de Foggy acelerou alto e desesperado e o pior, desacreditado como quando ele sabia que estava sendo enganado. Isso ia ser mais difícil do que Matt havia imaginado. Foggy não conseguia acreditar no obvio. O peito dele inflava até o limite. Ele estava em negação.

“Eu sinto muito.” Ela disse e Matt ouviu quando o coração dele bateu um pouco mais rápido, da mesma forma que fez quando Matt lhe disse essas mesmas três palavras. Palavras que Matt ouvia desde criança e ele sabia que Foggy as odiava tanto quanto ele.

“Eu preciso vê-lo. Por favor, Doutora, eu tenho que ver ele.” Foggy exigiu calmamente.

“Não sei se é uma boa opção no seu estado.” Ela disse de maneira branda.

“Ele não tem família, ele só tem a mim. Eu só preciso ver ele, por favor.” Foggy argumentou.

Ela olhou para Matt, ainda parado na entrada do quarto, esperando alguma reação negativa da parte dele. Matt estava neutro. Ele não tinha certeza se isso era uma boa ideia ou não para uma pessoa que estava se negando a acreditar na morte de alguém.

“Tudo bem então. Eu vou leva-los.” Ela trouxe a cadeira de rodas para perto da cama e o ajudou a descer. Uma vez na cadeira, ela ajustou a bolsa coletora de urina que estava presa ao cateter, algo que sempre lhe causava um desconforto por se sentir tão exposto e vulnerável, não importa quanto tempo passasse e com qual idade ele se encontrasse.

“Você” Ela gesticulou para Matt. “empurre a cadeira enquanto eu me encarrego do suporte do medicamento dele.”

Matt obedientemente seguiu as instruções dela e se encarregou de andar com Foggy pelo quarto a fora.

Os três caminharam pelo corredor até um elevador em relativo silêncio, exceto pelos cliques pesados dos saltos dos sapatos dela. Matt filtrou os sons do hospital camada por camada a fim de se concentrar em um único som que realmente lhe importava.

O coração de Foggy batia uma marcha lenta, porém alta e firme. Sua mandíbula clicava e seus dentes batiam ocasionalmente. Negação, obstinação e medo. Para ele, só importava encontrar Greg, não importava como, contanto que ele estivesse vivo.

Droga. Foggy não conseguia acreditar que Greg estava morto.

Matt se lembrou de quando era apenas uma criança correndo por um beco sujo e molhado até o corpo de seu pai. Um corpo ensanguentado e frio.

Ele se lembrou de toca-lo e sentir a carne solta em seu rosto e esperar desesperadamente que o homem soltasse uma respiração pelo menos. Ele não desejava que ninguém passasse por isso, muito menos Foggy.

Definitivamente não parecia ser uma boa ideia.

Mas acontece que não era como se Matt simplesmente pudesse mudar a direção da cadeira de rodas e fugir com Foggy para outro ambiente. Isso seria desonesto e constrangedor. Mesmo que tenha sido algo que ele pensou diversas vezes e com pelo menos cinco possibilidades de como fazê-lo.

O lugar se tornava ainda mais frio e mais silencioso à medida que eles se aproximavam do pavilhão onde o homem que Foggy amava jazia. Matt foi capaz de contar um corpo quente com batidas de coração estáveis, porém cansadas, e dois corpos gélidos. Um deles estava mais frio que o outro e, desagradavelmente danificado. E graças aos céus, estava coberto e resguardado aos fundos da sala.

A doutora chamou o homem responsável e disse algo baixinho e respeitoso em seu ouvido que Matt não ouviu a fim de se concentrar em Foggy. As batidas do coração dele a esse ponto estavam ensurdecedoras até que começaram a se estabiliza para algo mais neutro.

O homem os guiou até o corpo e o descobriu, se retirando para fora da sala com a médica.

O coração de Foggy se firmou para algo superficial quando viu Greg deitado ali pela primeira vez. Para Matt, o coração de Foggy se tornara como uma música conhecida tocada com acordes diferentes dos originais. Ainda era familiar, só que oco, vazio e sem vida.

Foggy olhou, e olhou procurando quaisquer danos que, até onde Matt pode sentir, não eram superficiais. Ele estava intacto. Parecia que apenas dormia ali.

“Amor.” Foggy disse baixinho, como quem chamava uma criança sonolenta para ir à escola. Ele esticou o queixo para vê-lo mais de perto. “Sou eu... Eu estou bem.” Ele informou ao homem morto.

Matt se afastou. O forte odor de formol e fenol, junto com os cheiros residuais de sangue, carne, ossos e morte estavam dando-lhe náuseas e ele sentiu que ia vomitar a qualquer momento.

Foggy sorriu de leve. “Eu vou ficar com uma cicatriz incrível, quase igual a que você tem na testa. E o carro... acho que vai dar para consertar, mas minha cadeira de rodas pelo visto já era.” Ele concluiu com um sorriso largo igual a uma criança que acabara de aprontar uma travessura, mas que saiu ilesa do castigo dos pais.

Ele esperou um momento, ainda observando o rosto do homem na mesa. Ele tinha os lábios corados e aqueles longos cílios curvados. Os cabelos dele estavam penteados para trás. Todo o rosto dele parecia em paz. Sem nenhum vestígio de dor ou agonia.

“Greg... Querido, eu fiquei tão preocupado com você...” Ele parou e parecia esperar por alguma reação do homem. “Quando você não me respondeu no carro eu fiquei com tanto medo e...” Foggy o observou mais de perto apertando os olhos. “E eu acho que os médicos não vão nos dar alta enquanto você não ficar bem.” Foggy engoliu, e ainda falava baixinho. “Você vai ficar bem, não é? Você sempre fica. Você é um sobrevivente. Nós somos sobreviventes.” Ele sorriu tristemente.

Nesse momento Matt entendeu que a negação que Foggy sentia era extremamente literal.

“Oh Foggy.” Matt se aproximou, colocando a mão no ombro do homem.

“Temos que chamar a Dr Salvatierra para colocar ele no soro... para ele ficar bem e podermos ir embora logo.” Foggy disse para Matt, com a voz distante ainda olhando o rosto do homem na cama.

“Fog--" Matt abriu a boca, mas foi interrompido.

“Você vai ficar bem, não vai meu amor?” Foggy levou a mão sem o IV até o rosto de Greg e se assustou, a mão fazendo um movimento brusco como se tivesse sido queimada ao sentir a carne do homem gelada. Ele olhou ao redor se situando na realidade por meio segundo. Aquilo não era mais um quarto de hospital, era? Era estranho e confuso. Tinha armários e pias e cheirava diferente a um quarto de hospital.

Por fim ele apertou os olhos voltando ao seu estado de letargia e continuou a falar com o homem morto. “Só precisamos deixar você quentinho... Aqui está muito frio.” Ele passava a mão pelo rosto frio do homem. Ele estava do jeito que Foggy tinha visto pela ultima vez depois que dormiram e acordaram juntos. Sobrancelhas grossas com pelos castanhos claros contrastando com seus cabelos escuros. “Você é tão bonito. Tão bonito. Eu te amo tanto tanto tanto. Eu tenho tanta sorte, Greg. Sou tão sortudo por ter você. Eu te amo tanto que dói.” Ele repetia baixinho.

Matt sentiu o cheiro salgado de lágrimas. Mas Foggy não estava chorando.

“...nós vamos viver juntos e você vai fazer suas performances loucas para mim todos os dias e vamos ter filhotes de pelos lindos e vamos ser tão absurdamente felizes juntos... foi você que prometeu isso. Você me prometeu isso.” Foggy soou acusatório, como se o homem tivesse quebrado uma promessa, mas ainda assim sorriu para o homem deitado a sua frente.

“E você me ama.” Ele continuou traçando o contorno do rosto do homem. “Eu sei que você me ama... Greg...” Foggy olhou ao redor mais uma vez. A realidade insistente a fim de persuadi-lo a voltar a si. “...acorda, por favor. Não faz isso comigo. Acorda.”

“Foggy, ele não está te ouvindo.” Matt chorou argumentado na tentativa de trazê-lo de volta desse precipício.

“Greg... amor.” Foggy chamou suavemente. Ele não ouvia o que Matt estava dizendo. Ele nem sequer se dava conta que era Matt que estava ali em alguns momentos. “Você precisa acordar.” Ele sorriu. “Precisamos ir embora. Charlie deve estar sentindo sua falta.” Foggy ergueu o rosto para Matt exibindo um sorriso largo e infantil. “Charlie é o cachorrinho dele. Ele gosta de dormir agarrado às vezes.” Matt queria arranca-lo dali a força.

Ele continuou fazendo carinho no rosto do homem morto. E falando suavemente. “Isso é só mais um capítulo da nossa história. Você vai ver. Vamos rir disso quando estivermos bem velhinhos. E eu vou ter uma cicatriz na testa para provar pra todo mundo o quanto somos radicais e vai ser uma prova quando não acreditarem quando eu contar sobre...sobre... contar sobre o acidente?” Foggy mastigou o lábio, novamente tentando entender por que aquilo não parecia um leito comum num quarto do hospital. A visão de Greg com o rosto virado piscou em sua mente e por meio segundo ele se viu ensanguentado chamando pelo homem desacordado dentro de um carro destruído.

Ele tateou o corpo do homem e alcançou um braço. O membro estava torcido, duro e quebrado. Foggy o soltou com um grito assustado. “Nãonãonãonãonãonão” Ele se virou novamente para Matt. Os pontos em sua testa puxaram a pele esticada ali. “Precisamos leva-lo... alguém precisa ver isso! Chama alguém rápido para ver o braço dele. Por favor.” Ele pediu desesperadamente. Ele parou ocasionalmente quando percebeu que a pessoa que estava ao lado dele estava em absoluto silêncio. “Você está chorando...” Ele disse suavemente. “Por que você está chorando?”

“Foggy.” Matt disse com a voz presa na garganta. “Você não está bem. Você não está percebendo. Greg--ele se foi. Ele está morto.”

Foggy piscou algumas vezes encarando o homem na mesa fria.

Ele sorriu e assustou Matt até o inferno.

“Não.” Ele deixou escapar um não sonoro e incrédulo e voltou a passar a mão na face do homem carinhosamente. “Ele está vivo.” Ele concluiu suavemente.

Matt limpou o rosto com a costa da mão. Ele estava prestes a levar Foggy de volta ao quarto quando a Dr Salvatierra retornou.

“Senhor Nelson, você precisa ir.” Ela disse.

“Eu não vou a lugar algum.” Foggy disse a ela num tom de voz manso que Matt desconheceu.

“O profissional precisa terminar o trabalho dele.” Ela disse de uma forma compassiva porém firme.

“Profissional?” Foggy a questionou e encarou o homem de jaleco branco em frente à mesa onde Greg estava.

Matt ouviu o coração de Foggy acelerando e o cheiro de adrenalina se adicionou aos outros odores da sala. Foggy piscou olhando confuso para o corpo de Greg.

“O legista, Foggy. Ele precisa continuar trabalhando.” Matt o informou da maneira mais passiva o possível.

“Eu não estou impedindo ninguém de trabalhar. Eu só vou ficar aqui quietinho com ele. Não vamos incomodar ninguém.” Foggy começou a sussurrar. “Nós vamos para São Francisco juntos, não é amor? Você não é como Matt que quebra todas as promessas que faz.”

Matt engoliu aquela verdade dita de forma hipnótica como se engolisse um xarope amargo.

Ele viu a médica ajustando os ombros de maneira tensa e sua respiração acelerada. Ela estava tão preocupada quanto ele. Ele sentiu os sinais nela. Ela sentia pena e empatia por Foggy.

“Senhor Nelson...” Ela falou de maneira afável na tentativa de persuadi-lo.

Matt era conhecedor dessas etapas. O próximo passo mais provável, que Matt temia e previa, era ela chamando algum enfermeiro com uma injeção sedativa e levando Foggy à força. Ela só estava tentando ir para um caminho mais razoável em vez disso uma vez que ela conhecia Foggy e sabia por tudo que ele havia passado.

“Franklin, não há nada que nenhum de nós aqui possamos fazer por ele. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa aceitar que ele se foi e descansar.” Ela completou.

“Eu não estou cansado!” Foggy estalou e sua voz ecoou pela sala e ela deu um leve salto. “Diga a eles Matt. Diz que eu estou bem e que você consegue ouvir as batidas do coração dele! Diz! Fala que ele está vivo. Ele só precisa ser levado para um quarto e ... e” Foggy olhou ao redor. Definitivamente não era um quarto com um leito de hospital. Parecia um açougue com mesas e pias e cheiros estranhos. Por fim, a realidade começou a inundar a mente dele. O coração dele começou a desaparecer no buraco vazio de seu peito e ele se sentiu sufocando por ar. O ar estava comprimindo seus pulmões. “Por que ele está aqui? Ele tem que ficar perto de mim... Por favor, Matt. Fala para eles...”

Os profissionais se entreolharam e encararam Matt por sua vez.

“Foggy, por favor...” Matt implorou. “Você precisa descansar.”

Foggy se sentiu flutuando no buraco vazio dentro dele. Um vazio extenso como... como uma galáxia. Como uma...

“Constelação?” Foggy sussurrou e sacodiu a cabeça.

A medica se posicionou atrás da cadeira de rodas e Foggy se viu sendo conduzido, sendo tirado da presença do homem que amava. Do homem que ele se negava a crer que tinha partido. Mas que tinha partido.

“Não! Por favor, me deixe com ele.” Foggy se debateu. “Eu quero ficar só mais um pouco. Por favor. Eu não posso deixa-lo!”

A médica parou e fez um som resignado.

“Só mais um pouco, mas você precisa voltar para o quarto para ser medicado.” Ela ordenou e acenou para o legista que retirou as luvas indiferentemente e se trancou em sua sala, ao passo que ela saiu pela porta mais uma vez. Matt ouviu ela sentada do lado de fora.

Foggy olhou para o corpo todo dessa vez. Coberto com um lençol claro do peito aos pés.

Ele se sentiu como se estivesse sendo arrancado bruscamente para fora do fundo de uma piscina. Um alívio doloroso e desagradável. Ele não sentia dor, mas o ar era escasso e respirar era difícil. Ele ainda não podia acreditar, mas por outro lado, ele finalmente reconheceu o inevitável. E doeu uma dor aguda e cinza. Ele se sentiu vazio. Tão morto quanto Greg estava.

“Greg, meu amor. Por que você fez isso comigo? Por que você está me castigando assim? Por que você tinha que me deixar?” Ele estava falando em um sussurro tão abaixo do limite, mas a intenção não era se esconder de Matt. Ele estava sem forças. Matt sabia que se ele estivesse de pé, teria que ser amparado. “Perdoe-me, por que eu... por que eu estraguei tudo. Se você não estivesse comigo você estaria... você ainda estaria... aqui.” Foggy sufocou um choro em soluços que ecoavam pela sala e Matt se sentiu aliviado por Foggy não ter sucumbido a insanidade da negação. Embora ele mesmo estivesse chorando pelo fato de Foggy estar se sentindo culpado. “Me perdoa...Eu te amo. Eu vou te amar para sempre. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Eu te amo. Eu vou te amar para sempre. Eu nunca vou te esquecer. Nunca.” Ele concluiu e virou o rosto para longe apenas para não ter que encarar o rosto do homem deitado sem vida.

Greg era vida. Cores. Beleza. Astúcia. Ele era barulhento e uma mistura dos mais variados aromas. Uma pessoa brilhante com um futuro brilhante.

Aquele homem frio em cima de uma mesa era apenas uma casca.

A única pessoa que foi capaz de ama-lo como ele era, do jeito que ele era, se foi para sempre por culpa única e exclusiva dele. Foggy perdeu mais uma vez. O universo odiava Franklin Nelson.

\---

Matt amava Foggy Nelson. Ele não esperava que o homem fosse diferente. Ele o amava com sua deficiência e bagagem emocional. Ele sacrificou esse amor em prol da vida e bem estar daquele homem.

Matt pensava que podia enganar o Diabo.

“Você...” Matt lambeu os lábios, incerto de como falar com Foggy. “Você está precisando de alguma coisa?” Ele pairou ao lado da cama.

Foggy virou o rosto para o sentido oposto em total silêncio deixando Matt desolado.

“Como ele está?” Anna entrou no quarto e se aproximou da cama sem saber que o filho dela já se encontrava acordado. “Oh, oi.” Ela disse suavemente a ele. Matt ouviu o coração dela acelerando de medo a princípio e depois de um momento a respiração dela fluindo livremente de alívio.

Foggy se virou para ela.

“Mãe. Onde estão as minhas coisas?” Ele perguntou ainda catatônico.

“Estão no armário...” Anna informou.

Matt ouviu a respiração dela engatando no meio da frase.

“Eu estava com um casaco...” Foggy disse e parou sem saber se era capaz de fornecer mais informações sem desabar.

Anna se aproximou do filho ternamente.

“Theo levou para lavar.” Ela disse calmamente.

Foggy a encarou por alguns segundos. O casaco devia estar manchado de sangue, mas pelo menos ainda estava com ele. O rosto dele amassou e ela o abraçou por um longo momento.

“Eu sinto muito, meu anjo.” Ela o beijou no topo da cabeça quando se afastou. “Ele era um menino tão bom. Deve estar em um lugar bom assim como ele.” Ela o consolou.

Foggy balançou a cabeça concordando, mas isso não o confortava de jeito nenhum.

Matt sentiu que estava sobrando ali e o melhor a ser feito era ir embora. Ninguém ia sentir a falta dele mesmo. Foggy estava bem apesar de tudo, então não fazia mais sentido ele continuar ao lado dele. Ele deu dois passos silenciosos entrando no corredor quando Theo parou em frente a ele bloqueando sua passagem.

“Murdock.” Theo chamou como forma de anunciar sua presença. “Talvez seja bom você ir para casa agora.”

Matt odiava esse tom de voz vindo de Theo. Ele suspirou e acenou com a cabeça.

“É exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo.” Ele disse gesticulando com a mão para que Theo saísse da frente, o que ele fez eventualmente.

“Ei!” Theo chamou quando Matt passou por ele. Isso chamou a atenção de Foggy de dentro do quarto e por sua vez de Anna também.

Matt apenas inclinou a cabeça na direção dele.

“Obrigado.” Theo disse e embora a voz dele tenha falhado, o coração dele estava sendo extremamente firme e sincero.

Matt virou-se novamente e andou pelo corredor. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e começou a filtrar os sons da rua a fim de ter uma ideia de que horas eram. Ele sabia que passavam da meia noite, mas dentro de um hospital não havia tempo a não ser a corrida contra o tempo pela vida.

Matt não esperava esse fim para Greg. Ele gostou do homem. Ele realmente gostou. Ele sabia que ele era bom para Foggy, que Foggy estava feliz e estava fazendo alguém feliz. A vida era mesmo injusta na maioria das vezes.

Ele sentiu uma mão o tocando no braço.

“Matt?”

Matt virou-se e deu de cara com a pequena figura da senhora Nelson.

“Para onde você está indo, filho?” Ela perguntou.

“Eu--hum—hu... Eu.” Matt fez aquele rosto confuso e Anna sorriu um sorriso pequeno. O garoto era tímido e Anna adorava ele com aquelas peculiaridades distintas.

“Você é família. Foggy quer que você fique.” Ela disse a ele.

“Ele disse isso?” Matt se entusiasmou por um momento.

“Não, mas eu o conheço bem o suficiente para ter certeza disso. E eu vi como ele te olhou quando você saiu... Não leve em consideração Theo.” Ela o puxou para o caminho oposto do que ele se encontrava. “A menos que você tenha outro lugar para ir. Ou não queira ficar... fique conosco.” Ela pediu.

Matt sorriu e se aqueceu por dentro com essa pequena chantagem.

\--

Ele conseguiu pegar uma fração do que Theo estava dizendo a Foggy.

...” pelo visto ela é o contato de emergência dele pois o hospital já havia falado com ela quando chegamos aqui e ela já está a caminho para liberação do corpo.”

Foggy virou o rosto para encarar a parede ao ouvir a palavra corpo. Greg havia se tornado apenas um corpo sem vontade própria.

\--

Passavam das três horas da manhã quando Matt ouviu deu duas batidas rápidas na porta semiaberta. Anna havia saído para esticar as costas e Matt estava plantado na cadeira ao lado da cama, em posição de vigília. Ele havia perguntado as horas para Foggy alguns minutos antes, apenas para tirá-lo de seu estado inerte.  
Em troca, ele ouviu Foggy recitando de forma monótona as horas que estavam fixadas no canto inferior da televisão ligada em algum noticiário da madrugada apenas como ruído de fundo.

Matt se concentrou no homem que acabara de entrar. Pelo cheiro, e cor de uniforme, um enfermeiro.

“Senhor Nelson.” Ele disse empurrando um carrinho com suprimentos médicos.

Foggy se ajustou.

“Vim tirar sua sonda.” Ele ajustou uma luva e depois a outra.

Matt ouviu o coração de Foggy acelerando e o cheiro de cortisol exalando de seus poros.

“Onde está a Dr Salvatierra?” Foggy questionou.

“Ela está atendendo uma emergência.” O homem disse simplesmente, já levantando o lençol.

“Eu vou esperar por ela.” Foggy bateu na mão do homem.

O enfermeiro fez um rosto confuso.

“A sonda não pode esperar Senhor Nelson.” Ele informou profissionalmente. “Isso vai ser rápido e você só vai sentir um pequeno desconforto.”

Era uma mentira e ele sabia disso. E Matt também sabia disso.

“Isso não é verdade.” Matt disse de pé ao lado do homem.

“Como é?” O enfermeiro perguntou incrédulo e cansado por ter que passar por isso em pleno plantão da madrugada.

“O fato de ele ser deficiente não anula a sensibilidade interna.” Matt o informou como quem dava uma aula. Foggy sentiu um pequeno alívio pela intervenção de Matt.

O enfermeiro levantou os braços. “Eu estou só fazendo meu trabalho aqui cara.”

“Deixe que eu retiro a sonda.” Matt avançou e o homem o cercou com o corpo.

Foggy começou a ofegar em pânico. Ele definitivamente não queria ver Matt colocar o diabo para fora a essa altura do campeonato.

“Você não pode fazer isso, amigo.” O homem disse entre Foggy e Matt.

“Eu posso. Sou fisioterapeuta dele.” Matt mentiu e tentou avançar mais uma vez. O homem o barrou novamente. Ele era um homem grande.

“Cara.” Ele disse mais severamente. “Se você continuar me impedindo de fazer meu trabalho vou ter que chamar os seguranças. Eu preciso tirar a sonda dele agora. Então por favor... só coopera.”

“Matt.” Foggy chamou com a voz fina e embargada. “Está tudo bem.”

O homem fez um som de alivio e levantou as camadas de tecido até descobrir o membro de Foggy de onde saía a sonda. Foggy apertou os olhos e virou o rosto. Matt capturou a mão de dele e a apertou ouvindo o coração dele trovejando no peito e o som sussurrante de algo saindo de seus lábios. Uma oração incerta e desesperada.

Foggy sentiu a fisgada quando a sonda começou a ser retirada de dentro dele, mas não conseguia olhar. Ele não conseguia olhar. Ele não ia olhar. O cheiro de bílis inundou as narinas de Matt e Foggy soluçou chorando.

Ele era um homem crescido e estava fazendo terapia há meses. Mas essas coisas nunca pareciam ser o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer das mãos o tocando. Mãos desconhecidas tocando e segurando seu pênis e fazendo dele o que bem queriam. Matt sentiu o cheiro acobreado de sangue quando Foggy mordeu os lábios. Foggy se sentiu afundado e flutuando no ar sem ar, sendo comprimido por toneladas e mais toneladas de água. _“Jesus Cristo, por favor...”_ Matt ouviu-o sussurrando essas palavras antes de sumir nas profundezas de sua mente. Ele sentiu mãos o tocando, chupando seu pênis flácido e empurrando enquanto dizia palavras doces e venenosas. O homem de branco com perfume caro estava em cima dele e o virava como se ele fosse um trapo morto. Ele estava morto. Morto. Morto. Ele estava morto e havia se tornado uma constelação no céu, onde ele podia ver Matt segurando sua mão no leito de um hospital enquanto um homem o tocava. “ _É aqui que eu vivo agora.”_ Ele ouviu a voz de Greg sussurrando longe e Greg olhava com nojo enquanto Larry empurrava seu membro enorme dentro dele. Empurrava. Empurrava. Empurrava.

“Foggy.”

Era a voz de Matt distante.

“Foggy, vamos Foggy.”

Foggy se sentiu sendo levantado por Matt em um abraço. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele não sentia mais nada. Ele não conseguia voltar. Matt colou os corpos juntos e estabeleceu o rosto do homem na curva de seu pescoço. Matt sentia a respiração entrecortada que saía de sua boca aberta ao passo que Foggy se guiava de volta pelas batidas firmes do coração de Matt coordenadas com sua respiração e pelo seu cheiro de álcool e roupa limpa. O cheiro de Matt Murdock, o fisioterapeuta.

“Vamos Foggy. Se concentra em mim. Respira. Dentro. Fora. Dentro...”

Foggy continuou ofegando por ar. Os braços soltos em seus lados enquanto Matt o mantinha colado ao seu corpo.

“Você está indo bem. Apenas continua respirando... Dentro. Fora. Vamos. Volta para mim...Dentro. Fora. Vamos.”

Foggy parecia estar se estabilizando, a respiração e batidas de coração se normalizando à medida que ele voltava do pânico. Matt passou a mão pela nuca dele.

Matt suspirou de alívio quando sentiu que Foggy conseguiu envolver o braço fracamente ao redor dele. Ele ouviu a respiração de Foggy se firmando quando ele começou a voltar a si.

“Oh meu Deus obrigado.” Matt soltou uma respiração de alívio, ainda envolto no homem.

Foggy tomou um folego mais profundo e seu coração acelerou de leve e Matt sentiu duas presenças atrás dele. Duas mulheres pelo aroma de seus cremes de corpo.

“Está tudo bem?” Anna correu preocupada em direção aos dois.

“Uh--sim. Foggy teve um ataque de pânico.” Matt disse e seu rosto estava corado, vermelho vibrante a julgar pelo calor que ele sentiu. Ele ajudou Foggy a deitar-se novamente e sentiu que a mulher atrás dele estava quente e a pulsação dela estava acelerada. Ela estava olhando para Matt descaradamente e Foggy mesmo em seu estado lento e recém recuperado do pânico percebeu.

Anna avançou e aninhou seu filho, deixando Matt ainda mais desconfortável debaixo dos olhares da mulher.

“Tem mais alguém na sala.” Matt afirmou inclinando a cabeça de forma a manter o disfarce cego para seu próprio bem.

“Oh sim. Matt, essa é a Pauline Richard. A tia de Greg. Nos encontramos na recepção.” Anna os apresentou.

Foggy a olhou sem emoção ao passo que Pauline, uma mulher no meio dos seus cinquenta e poucos anos capturou Matt em um abraço rápido que fez os óculos de Matt escorregarem de forma torta pelo nariz e o coração de Foggy saltar.

A parte egoísta e esperançosa de Matt contou isso como uma pequenina vitória.

“Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.” Ela disse depois que saiu do espaço pessoal de Matt. Ele acenou para ela, ajustando os óculos no rosto.

“Bem.” Anna cantarolou surpresa. “E esse é meu filho do qual eu havia lhe falado.”

A mulher estendeu a mão para Foggy e ele não a pegou, apenas virou sua atenção para o lado oposto do quarto fazendo com que Anna ficasse ligeiramente envergonhada. Apenas ligeiramente.

Greg havia falado sobre essa tia. A tia distante e rica. Insuportavelmente rica. Foggy riu quando Greg lhe disse que não tinha certeza se ela era mais rica do que insuportável, ou mais insuportável do que rica.

Ele já sentia tantas saudades de Greg.

“Eu estava dizendo para sua mãe que ele vai ser enterrado junto aos pais e ao irmão dele.” A mulher disse se recompondo. “O velório vai ser amanhã pela manhã.”

Foggy virou-se para ela e ela continuou. “Em São Francisco.” O coração de Foggy deu um leve salto. _“São Francisco?” Ele pensou._ “Deixei com sua mãe meu telefone, caso vocês precisem de um lugar para ficar.” Essa parte ela falou olhando para Matt que trocava de pés como se o chão estivesse fervendo e ele descalço. “Eu preciso ir. Meu voo é em duas horas.” Ela deu uma última olhada em Matt e virou-se porta à fora.

Ambos trocaram olhares por um longo período e Anna se sentou no sofá em frente à cama de Foggy.

“Uma mulher nessa idade investindo em um rapaz que podia ser filho dela...” Ela disse para Matt. “Ela olhava para o Matt como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne! Que nojo!” Anna exclamou indignada.

“Nada de novo sob o sol.” Foggy disse soando indiferente, mas novamente o coração dele o entregou.

“Eu--hu—eu nem percebi.” Matt mentiu.

“Oh filho. Me desculpa. As vezes eu esqueço que você é cego.” Anna disse a ele e Matt sentiu o olhar de Foggy o encarando. Ele não se sentiu capaz de decifra-lo.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos de silêncio e Anna por fim resolveu preenchê-lo. Matt ouviu como seu coração disparava quando ela parecia debater internamente. “Eu sinto muito meu anjo. Eu sei que você quer muito ir se despedir dele. Mas não podemos.” Ela se levantou e se aproximou de Foggy, seu corpo rangendo de exaustão. Anna soou resignada, como se tivesse tanta vergonha de admitir a situação financeira difícil que eles enfrentavam quase que constantemente. “Você não pode ir sozinho e...”

Matt ergueu as sobrancelhas quando um pensamento tilintou em sua mente.

“...e as passagens são caras e...” Ela continuou.

A boca de Matt se abriu e fechou algumas vezes e ele se aproximou devagar.

“...ainda teríamos que pagar por acomodações e transporte. Não temos dinheiro para tudo isso.” Anna estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Foggy a olhava tristemente. Ele jamais ia exigir isso dela. Ele sabia que se não fosse o plano de saúde e a ajuda que Rosalind dava a ele como quem joga migalhas aos pombos (ela inclusive havia ligado para Anna para informar que estava enviando uma cadeira de rodas nova) eles estariam mais que ferrados com a conta do hospital.

“Oh mãe. Eu entendo. E não se encha de preocupação por minha causa ok?” Foggy pediu a ela. Ele era um bom filho, Anna sabia que ele podia estar morrendo de dor física e emocional, mas ele ia querer se despedir de Greg. E Matt sentia com seus sentidos o quanto Foggy estava se sentindo desbotado por dentro. Mas ele jamais ia deixar sua amada mãe perceber isso.

Foi então que Matt se aproximou timidamente invadindo o espaço pessoal de mãe e filho.

“Eu--eu tenho uma ideia.” Matt disse com um sorriso esperançoso cheio de dentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tive que repostar isso pois logo hoje o Google aprontou uma de suas travessuras e quando eu vi, tinha quatro vezes esse mesmo capitulo. Na tentativa de apagar os excessos, acabei apagando tudo. Então, pode ser que tenha mais erros do que o comum. Paciência... paciência...


	37. Enquanto as estrelas estiverem acima de você eu vou te amar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy insistiu e permaneceu com os olhos no olhar de Matt por mais uns dois segundos e então, Matt recuou, voltando sua atenção para um ponto no chão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título tirado da canção How Long Will I Love You de Ellie Goulding

Bastou apenas um telefonema para que Matt tivesse em menos de vinte minutos um motorista inteiramente à sua disposição. Stark lhe ofereceu também um jatinho e providenciou hospedagem em São Francisco. Ou ele era um homem muito generoso, ou apenas pretendia manter Matt e o Demolidor presos à favores e mais favores. Matt preferia não pensar muito nisso no momento.

“Uau. Você realmente tem amigos influentes.”

Essa foi à única frase que Foggy soltou depois de horas de um silêncio constrangedor. Matt sentia e realmente _podia ver_ quando Foggy lhe encarava com desconfiança. Ocasionalmente fechando a boca para manter para si alguma de suas curiosidades a respeito do que Matt estaria fazendo ultimamente. Não era mais da conta dele. 

Eles saíram do hospital direto para a casa dos Nelsons. Lá, Anna separou algumas roupas e utensílios necessários para o filho e os colocou em uma mala. Depois disso, eles pararam no apartamento de Matt para ele poder arrumar sua mala também.

Matt fez um som questionador, perdido nas sensações opressoras dentro do jato luxuoso de Stark.

Foggy, que estava olhando para a vista na janela do céu e nuvens abaixo deles, encarou Matt que estava sentado à frente dele. Matt estava tenso, ele percebeu. Sua testa estampava um brilho e seus cabelos pareciam grudentos, molhados de suor. As mãos dele estavam tão firmes nas laterais da poltrona que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Uma coisa Foggy notou positivamente no entanto; não havia sinal de luta nas mãos ou no rosto de Matt. E pelo seu andar solto, não havia hematomas ou cortes e costelas quebradas ou tornozelo torcido também. Nada. Nem um arranhão sequer. Foggy era observador assim. Mas era apenas por que ele se preocupava com aquele idiota. Só por isso.

Os ouvidos de Foggy estouravam ocasionalmente com o vácuo e isso não lhe incomodava totalmente, ele estava acostumado de mais com contratempos de seu próprio corpo doente para se preocupar com um pouco de audição abafada. Mas ele sabia que para Matt, aquela viajem estava sendo quase como um inferno.

“Eu disse que você tem amigos influentes.” Foggy repetiu mais alto com um meio sorrisinho triste e voltou sua atenção para a janela do avião. O céu estava tão azul por cima das nuvens. Ele podia ver as minúsculas estradas serpenteando abaixo. Era uma vista preciosa. Ele desejou que Matt pudesse ver tudo isso também.

“Stark...Eu...Eu tenho trabalhado para ele.” Matt titubeou.

Foggy virou-se para ele novamente.

“Eu tinha esquecido isso. E como tem sido?” Ele perguntou com real interesse.

“Confuso. Muito confuso.” Matt sorriu.

Foggy aceitou aquelas poucas palavras enigmáticas, sabendo que se Matt não quisesse fornecer mais informações, ele não forneceria mais informações.

Naquele momento, a aeronave deu um solavanco emitindo um estrondo e ambos os homem pularam em seus assentos. Matt apertou os olhos atrás dos óculos e se agarrou na poltrona de couro clara com tanta força que parecia que ele ia rasga-la com as unhas. Ele parecia um gato que não queria tomar banho. Todo tendões e músculos esticados em prol de se segurar na primeira coisa que estivesse pela frente, apenas para se esquivar da água. No caso de Matt, era apenas um homem adulto com sentidos extremamente aumentados com pânico de avião. Foi engraçado. Foggy deu uma breve, solidária e espontânea gargalhada divertida.

 _Ver_ Foggy sorrindo apesar dos acontecimentos recentes arrancou um sorriso esperançoso em Matt assim que ele se recompôs. Foggy, percebendo isso, apertou os lábios em uma linha fina e virou-se para a janela novamente. Ia ser uma longa viajem aparentemente.

* * *

O quarto do hotel não era muito extravagante. Era espaçoso, porém, e acessível. Havia uma poltrona confortável, frigobar, televisão e...

“Isso era para ser engraçado por acaso?” Foggy virou-se para Matt apertando os olhos em um tom acusador e duro ao avistar uma cama de casal. Apenas uma porra de uma cama de casal. Matt entrou em pânico imediatamente.

“Não Foggy! Eu--fique aqui que eu vou à recepção resolver isso!” Matt levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e correu para fora para tentar entender o que podia ter acontecido.

A última coisa que Matt queria era fazer Foggy pensar que estava sendo vitima de uma trama zombeteira. Ele ia resolver isso. Ele _tinha_ que resolver isso.

Ele não conseguiu resolver. Não havia quartos disponíveis. Stark não deve ter feito de propósito quando reservou o hotel. Ele não se atreveria a tanto. Ainda assim, Matt pescou o celular do bolso da calça para ligar para Stark.

Foggy viu Matt correr pelo corredor sem sua bengala. Ele parecia ainda mais confiante do que sempre. E era impossível não compara-lo a Greg. Ambos os homens tinham um andar elegante e fluído, embora Greg fosse bastante afetado e cheio de trejeitos encantadores. Matt por sua vez era um homem contido. Esguio e charmoso. A bengala e os óculos apenas lhe conferiam um ar de mistério, de pato bonito e ferido; era dolorosamente sexy.

Foggy não o viu com sua bengala desde que eles estiveram no hospital. Ele deve tê-la esquecido na pressa de irem viajar e na ânsia de se redimir com Foggy. Matt era um idiota e Foggy ainda o amava tanto.

A vista da janela era linda a essa hora do dia. O céu claro e quente iluminava árvores e pessoas que andavam despreocupadas pelas calçadas.

Ele ia viver aqui, com Greg. Tudo ia ser fácil e leve. Mas tudo se foi, levando junto aquele homem adorável. Ele fechou os olhos e a visão de Greg sorrindo e balançando a mão com a aliança surgiu e parecia um flashback de um filme antigo. “ _O que será que ele fez com aquela aliança?”_ Foggy torceu o nariz. Isso não importava mais.

Ele parou ao lado da cama e se firmou na barra de apoio lateral e com um impulso saiu da cadeira para o colchão macio. Foggy balançou algumas vezes até encontrar uma posição fetal e ficar ali, quietinho. Ele fechou os olhos. Deus, ele estava tão cansado. Parece que a vida dele era um espiral infinito e amaldiçoado.

Ele nem tinha percebido que já estava longe até ouvir os passos calmos.

“Foggy.” Matt se aproximou.

Ele parecia incerto com uma mão estendida até Foggy, como se ele fosse algum tipo de animal silvestre que podia se assustar e correr caso Matt chegasse mais perto. Matt tentou ligar para Stark novamente, para ele conseguir outro lugar para eles ficarem. Mas ele se deparou com a caixa postal. Ele tentou os outros números de Stark, inutilmente.

“Você não conseguiu, não foi?” Foggy perguntou num tom baixo.

“Sinto muito. Eles não têm mais quartos disponíveis." Matt se apressou em informa-lo. "Mas eu te juro, não foi culpa minha. Eu pedi a Stark para reservar o quarto, mas ele deve ter feito alguma confusão ou--” Algo estalou na mente de Matt e ele por fim se lembrou que nunca havia dito a Stark que ele e Foggy já não tinham nada um com o outro.

Matt amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Foggy, porém não percebeu a expressão de desgosto de Matt, pois ainda estava com a face apoiada no travesseiro e seus olhos estavam se fechando lentamente.

“É só uma noite Matt. Não tem problema dividirmos a cama. E não é como se eu fosse te agarrar ou algo do tipo.” Foggy disse. O coração dele estava estável, calmo.

Matt parou para pensar um instante.

“Você,hu, você está com fome?” Ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

“Não, eu só quero ficar aqui quieto.” Foggy fechou os olhos novamente e se deixou flutuar. O rosto dele doía uma dorzinha aguda onde ele tinha levado os pontos.

Matt o deixou descansar. Embora ele mesmo estivesse esfarrapado da viajem, seus sentidos gastos e debilitados, Foggy também não devia estar melhor.

Ele revirou sua mala meticulosamente a procura de algo confortável para dormir e voltou sua atenção para Foggy que já estava leve em um sono profundo. Com a boca levemente aberta. Ele adormecia tão rapidamente. 

Então Matt se aproximou e se abaixou, tirou os sapatos de Foggy, colocou um travesseiro entre as pernas dele e o cobriu.

* * *

As batidas do coração de Foggy ecoaram pelas paredes de azulejos e em um instante Matt correu ao alcance dele na cama.

“Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.” Matt o tranquilizou se ajoelhando ao lado da cama. Ele estava com os cabelos molhados e segurava uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura com uma mão. A toalha não fazia um trabalho muito útil em cobrir muita coisa abaixo da virilha dele, no entanto. A junção das duas extremidades da toalha não foi muito bem calculada por Matt e havia deixado uma fenda aberta expondo sua coxa torneada e muita, muita carne molhada. Havia uma gota de água que percorreu uma trilha feliz para baixo da toalha e Foggy a seguiu com os olhos.

Porém havia algo doméstico e íntimo e toda aquela situação. Mas eles já haviam passado por esse tipo de sentimento e definitivamente, não havia mais lugar para vergonha ou orgulho na relação deles agora. Tampouco para sentimentos inconvenientes.

“Eu não sei se eu quero ir... me despedir dele. Me desculpa por isso. Eu sei que você tornou possível eu estar aqui. Mas eu não acho que consigo...” Foggy ofegou. A mente dele dava voltas e mais voltas nos acontecimentos recentes que mais pareciam um sonho bizarro. Ele ia acordar. Uma hora ele ia acordar e Greg estaria ali, sorrindo e dançando e o beijando. Mas a visão do homem morto em cima de uma mesa de um necrotério se fundia com o som ensurdecedor dos veículos se chocando.

“Independente do que você decidir eu estarei aqui, ao seu lado, te apoiando.” Matt disse decididamente, tocando no rosto de Foggy com a palma da mão molhada.

Involuntariamente, ou naturalmente, os olhos de Matt pousaram nos olhos de Foggy e Foggy, confuso, apertou os olhos. Matt ouviu o coração dele acelerar por um pequeno instante. Ele estava cansado e poderia estar apenas imaginando coisas. Ainda assim, ele insistiu e permaneceu com os olhos no olhar de Matt por mais uns dois segundos e então, Matt recuou, voltando sua atenção para um ponto no chão.

“Eu não quero ver ele sendo enterrado.” Foggy concluiu baixinho depois de alguns segundos.

Matt se sentou no chão e evitou contato visual com ele. A toalha esticou ao redor de suas pernas, mas ele a segurou firme com um aperto entre as duas extremidades.

Ele refletiu em algo útil e em palavras de conforto para dizer. Ele traçou os padrões entrelaçados da toalha com a outra mão livre; finalmente ele podia dizer com clareza a cor do material. Era branco. Matt se ocupou com as mãos e com esse pensamento a fim de se conter de tocar novamente em Foggy. E ele queria tanto poder toca-lo, abraça-lo, sentir o cheiro da pele dele e ficar preso aquelas sensações familiares que seriam como um abrigo aconchegante para ambos. Mas ele sabia que não tinha mais esse direito.

“Eu já estava cego quando meu pai morreu e eu o encontrei em um beco.” Matt começou e ouviu a respiração de Foggy engatando por simpatia. Ele havia chorado quando Matt lhe contou isso pela primeira vez. “Ainda assim, eu não queria ir ao velório dele. A ideia de meu pai frio em um caixão era simplesmente de mais para mim. No fundo eu... no fundo eu pensava que se eu não o _visse_ pela ultima vez, ele estaria seguro em algum lugar longe me mim... Eu acabei indo no velório no entanto. Sentei-me nos fundo da igreja mas não me aproximei muito.” Matt sorriu tristemente pelas lembranças.

“Eu te entendo, Fog” Ele disse depois que o silêncio se estendeu. “Se você não estiver preparado para ir, eu ficarei com você. Ficarei ao seu lado em qualquer decisão que você tomar.” Matt reafirmou com firmeza.

Foggy encarou o rosto de Matt. Ele parecia sincero. Triste, porém sincero. Foggy só não sabia por que Matt estava sendo tão bom com ele, uma vez que foi Matt quem decidiu sair de sua vida. E Matt tinha uma vida importante, cercado de pessoas importantes. Ele era católico, um herói. E acima de tudo, hétero. Foggy chegou à conclusão que tudo que Matt estava fazendo por ele era por pura caridade. E isso era tudo que ele merecia vindo de Matt.

Matt se levantou e se vestiu eventualmente e Foggy sentiu alivio por isso.

Não seria justo para com a memória de Greg Foggy estar cobiçando o corpo de Matt a essa altura do campeonato.

Ele acabou sentado no chão em posição de lótus a noite toda. Foggy o observava entre seus sonos entrecortados.

Ele pensou em agradecer a Matt pelo que ele estava fazendo por ele. E insistir que a cama cabia os dois. Mas ele preferiu deixar assim. Matt não ia querer mais proximidade do que o necessário.

* * *

Foggy nunca havia visto tanta gente reunida em uma casa e ele era um Nelson, pelo amor de Deus.

Greg conhecia muita gente, mas acima de tudo, ele era muito amado.

As conversas cessaram quando Matt passou guiando Foggy em sua cadeira. Um homem esguio de meia idade invadiu o espaço pessoal deles se dirigindo a Foggy quando eles pararam. “Sinto muitíssimo meu amado.” Ele o tocou no antebraço e se afastou. Matt ouviu a respiração de Foggy engatar e seu coração disparar rapidamente. Um toque de um estranho. Foggy ainda não havia superado isso.

Não houve rezas nem cantoria. Não era um ritual religioso é claro. Ele nem estava esperando por um.

Era simplesmente uma grande casa, com uma frente ampla e gramado verde e Greg estava lá, no meio da sala, tão lindo como Foggy se lembrava dele. Tão lindo como sempre. Foggy parou ao lado do caixão e se manteve de cabeça baixa por um longo período. Seus olhos correram ao redor das pessoas. Elas conversavam e algumas até sorriam, mesmo que discretamente. Em um canto, isolada, a tia de Greg olhava o celular com uma carranca. Lá fora, o dia estava quente e claro. Cães latiam e crianças corriam brincando. A vida continuava e não era justo. Um mundo havia partido, acabado sem um desfecho digno e a vida ao redor apenas continuava.

Ele se distraiu nesses pensamentos quando risadas em coro ecoaram, fazendo com que ele piscasse voltando à realidade. Matt estava ao lado dele com o rosto contido e uma postura respeitosa e ele estava segurando uma caixa. Quando foi que Matt conseguiu aquilo? Havia uma mulher falando sobre Greg. Como ele era a pessoa mais teimosa, orgulhosa e doce que ela conhecera. Foggy olhou de relance para Matt ao seu lado. Greg e Matt tinham tanto em comum. Eles podiam ter se conhecido. Eles iam adorar ter se conhecido.

“Você gostaria de dizer algo?” Um homem com uma voz grave falou ao seu ouvido.

Foggy olhou para Greg. Ele parecia um anjo ali deitado. Puro, imaculado, sereno. Parecia que apenas estava dormindo e que a qualquer hora ia acordar com um longo bocejo.

Isso não ia acontecer. Foggy suspirou e olhou ao redor. Havia tantas flores e fotos. Havia uma selfie deles dois também. Eles estavam sorrindo lado a lado em uma cafeteria charmosa. Ele reconheceu a foto do facebook de Greg. Ele se lembrava daquele dia. Greg estava com dor de estômago e quase não tocou na sua fatia de bolo. Então para anima-lo Foggy fez uma voz engraçada dizendo que ia colocar o bolo na boca de Greg, mas ele havia esquecido seu universal cuff em casa. Greg o chamou de atrapalhado e sacudiu a cabeça afeiçoadamente, depois tirou o celular do bolso e pediu um beijo. “Cada momento especial merece ser registrado.” Ele disse.

A foto do beijo ele não postou. Apenas guardou para si. Aquela foi a ultima imagem de descanso de tela de seu celular.

Havia tanto a ser dito, tantas coisas que os dois viveram em tão pouco tempo e poderiam ter vivido se não fosse... se não fosse... Tantos sentimentos e promessas que desapareceriam, que seriam enterradas junto com aquele homem.

Foggy não conseguia achar palavras para expressar tudo que Greg significava para ele. Ele esteve presente quando Foggy se sentiu perdido e indesejado. Ele o fez se sentir especial. Greg o amava e Foggy o amava ainda mais. A garganta de Foggy apertou e doeu.

Foggy, que sempre fora um homem bem articulado, se viu sem palavras. Elas ficaram todas presas em algum lugar entre seu peito e garganta, e doeu. Doeu.

“Eu vou sentir saudades.” Ele confessou para Greg. Ao lado dele, Matt apertou a mandíbula.

* * *

À medida que as pessoas presentes iam ficando em silêncio de aceitação respeitosa, Foggy sabia que estava chegando a hora de levar Greg para o descanso eterno.

“Eu quero ir embora.” Ele sussurrou sabendo que Matt o ouviria.

Eles partiram em silêncio. Uma ou outra pessoa se dando conta de sua partida.

Matt pediu ao motorista para pararem em uma lanchonete.

“Eu vou ficar no carro.” Foggy disse quando o carro parou.

“Você precisa comer.” Matt insistiu. “Pelo menos tente.”

“Eu também não vi você comendo desde que saímos de Nova York.” Foggy retrucou fracamente.

“Então...nós dois comemos. O que acha?” Matt hesitou um sorriso.

O que não era a mais digna das chantagens, se é que alguma chantagem é. Mas Matt sabia que Foggy faria qualquer coisa para ver Matt saudável e se alimentando.

A comida parecia papelão molhado em sua boca nas duas garfadas que ele deu antes de deixar o prato de lado e encarar Matt.

“Você sabia sobre a doença dele, não sabia? Você o cheirou com seu super nariz ou sei lá o que.” Foggy questionou.

“Eu apenas presumi que ele estava doente pela quantidade de química que eu senti nele. – _quase a mesma que sinto em você, Matt pensou_ – Mas não, não sei o que ele tinha.” Matt disse gesticulando com o garfo.

“HIV.” Foggy disse simplesmente. “A carga viral dele era quase inexistente, antes que você expresse alguma aversão.” Foggy desviou o olhar.

“Eu jamais, jamais faria isso.” Matt o tranquilizou verdadeiramente.

* * *

“Matt.” Foggy chamou e Matt inclinou a cabeça de onde estava sentado no chão em posição de lótus. “Eu tenho tanto medo... Medo de esquecê-lo. De seguir minha vida enquanto a dele acabou.” Ele disse com a voz embargada e grossa.

Matt se arrastou no chão para ficar mais próximo a cama.

“Quando minha namorada morreu, eu pensei que seguindo minha vida eu estaria traindo ela--a memória dela. Eu tinha medo e vergonha do que as pessoas podiam pensar. As pessoas, elas-- elas esperam que você guarde um luto eterno e não tem que ser assim. Não precisa ser assim..." Ele parou para refletir. "Você nunca vai esquecê-lo, mas com o tempo você vai aprender a conviver com a dor.” Matt disse com um tom sereno.

* * *

“Matt?” Foggy chamou baixinho dessa vez. 

“Hm?”

“Você só me fala de namoradas. Você nunca ficou com...”

“Homens?” Matt sorriu. “Você foi o primeiro.” E _único_ Matt queria dizer.

“Bela maneira de experimentar as coisas.” Foggy sorriu depreciativamente.

“Não pense assim... Por favor.” Matt juntou as sobrancelhas.

* * *

No meio da noite, Matt ouviu um fungar quase silencioso e sufocante. Ele sentiu um sutil cheiro acobreado e ouviu a mandíbula de Foggy mordendo sua própria mão para conter o choro.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou da cama.

Foi preciso apenas um toque em Foggy debaixo das cobertas para a represa desabar.

“Eu estou casado Matt. Cansado de ser doente. Cansado de tudo...Estou tão cansado...” Ele soluçou. “Ele não devia ter feito isso. Ele não devia ter me deixado assim. _Eu,_ eu que devia ter ido no lugar dele. Ele tinha um futuro promissor e eu.. eu sou... ”

“Ele pensava o mesmo. Acredite. Ele morreu te salvando. O braço quebrado significa que ele conseguiu virar o volante a tempo de você quase não sofrer muito impacto. Não foi mero reflexo, eu sei. Ele te amava tanto a ponto de se sacrificar assim. Ele foi um herói.”

“Você acha isso?” Foggy fungou.

“A maioria das pessoas vira o volante de forma que o passageiro é quem recebe o maior impacto quando se deparam com batidas frontais.” Matt disse e soou tão profissional. Ele se sentou na cama e passou a mãos pelos cabelos de Foggy hipnoticamente.

“Mas eu estava tão feliz Matt.” Foggy fungou.

“Eu sei disso e eu prometo que você ainda vai ser mais feliz do que jamais sonhou. Eu prometo.” Matt afirmou. E se levantou.

Foggy acreditava nele com todo seu coração.

“Fica.” Foggy pediu.

E Matt não foi capaz de negar a Foggy um pedido tão inocente quanto o de apenas ficar. Ele se situou na cama, atrás de Foggy e o segurou, colocando uma perna no meio das pernas de Foggy. Ele passou uma mão pelo peito de Foggy e sentiu a medalha. Foggy nunca deixou de usá-la.

Matt o embalou, dizendo baixinho. “Chore, pode chorar...É permitido desabar agora... Você não é menos forte por estar chorando... Vai ser bom chorar, colocar para fora a dor... Estou aqui. Eu vou sempre estar aqui.” Ele prometia enquanto Foggy desabava em tremores e em um choro alto e molhado.

Um tempo depois o silêncio se estabeleceu e Foggy caiu em um sono profundo. Ele roncava baixinho e Matt lhe beijou a nuca.

Matt sabia que estava sendo observado, mas ele jamais ia deixar de cuidar do homem que ele amava, mesmo que isso significasse alguma punição. Desde que _ele_ fosse o único a ser punido.

Ele acabou pegando no sono ouvindo o som da respiração molhada e batidas constantes do coração daquele homem tão amado por ele.

Pela manhã, antes de Foggy acordar, Matt colocou junto às coisas de Foggy a caixa de pertences de Greg que a tia dele havia lhe entregado. Ficando para si apenas uma pequena coisa que Foggy não daria falta por enquanto.


	38. Os Pedaços Não Encaixam Mais

Matt teve que aprender a ser forte e enterrar sentimentos desde cedo. Ele era um guerreiro amaldiçoado segundo Stick. Tudo que ele sonhava e se atrevia a ter virava areia escorrendo entre seus dedos. E sempre era culpa dele. Ele sempre dava um jeito de estragar as coisas boas que a vida lhe dava.

Ele enterrou o sentimento por Foggy em uma cova e tentou seguir adiante, sabendo que isso seria melhor para os dois. O único problema era que ele havia enterrado o amor que ele sentia em uma cova rasa e fraca. 

* * *

Foggy por outro lado, sempre foi alguém que lidava bem com seus sentimentos. Aparentemente, ele só precisava de um tempo para se recompor para poder seguir adiante. Foggy nunca foi de chorar e se lamentar por muito tempo. Mas por trás de sorrisos e piadas depreciativas havia um certo tipo de saudade de algo nunca vivido.

O homem mais transparente era na verdade difícil de ler. 

* * *

Matt chegava cedo ao centro de reabilitação encurvado, derrotado. Ele atendia seus pacientes com um sorriso triunfantemente falso no rosto. Comia no modo automático e ia para casa brincar de empregado de Tony Stark.

* * *

Foggy ia para a fisioterapia todos os dias pela manhã. Nas tardes de quarta-feira ele ia à terapia. Ele trabalhava no seu pequeno canto na sala adjacente à loja da família até a hora de dormir. Ele seguia essa rotina religiosamente. A mãe e irmão dele estavam preocupados, pensavam que ele estava em negação; apenas empurrando seus sentimentos e luto para um lugar inabitado em sua mente.

Ele se alimentava bem, (bem até de mais) dormia horas saudáveis, tomava seu banho e conversava com naturalidade com sua família. Ele ainda usava o cordão que Matt lhe dera. E ele havia juntado os pertences de Greg para si; os que Matt lhe entregou numa caixa. Um dia ele se perguntou se Greg tinha vendido ou doado a aliança de Matt. Ele desejou ter tido mais tempo com Greg para poder saber a resposta para isso.

* * *

Não havia hematomas nem cortes ou ossos quebrados. Nada. Não havia luta. Matt sentia falta da adrenalina da noite. De combater o crime. Derrubar pessoas más com seus próprios punhos. A cidade estava cada vez mais cheia de vigilantes. Mascarados ou não, eles estavam fazendo um bom trabalho. Matt até se pegou relaxando numa noite quando ouviu gritos e estava prestes a correr em socorro de quem quer que fosse, quando o som cortante de uma espada o fez parar em seu lugar. Danny e Colleen, Matt os ouviu. Matt suspirou e se afastou da janela.

Em breve ele estaria velho e sozinho. Ouvindo tudo e sentindo tudo e agora, mais do que nunca, vendo tudo.

Ele se aproximou do espelho do banheiro. Estava enferrujado nas bordas. Ele se olhou. Seus olhos ainda estavam turvos. Ainda não era uma visão boa, mas ele era capaz de se identificar no seu reflexo. Ele tinha se tornado um homem muito atraente. Matt sorriu e se dirigiu para a noite, para tentar encontrar o traidor de Stark.

* * *

Foggy ignorou o olhar de piedade de Theo quando ele juntou o ornitorrinco de pelúcia ao seu corpo na hora de dormir. Passados três meses, todas as noites esse ritual se seguia. O cheiro de Greg; uma mistura de aromas ricos em fumaça perfumada ainda impregnava sua mente. Ele sentia o toque, as risadas o gosto de Greg ainda tão presentes como um fantasma. Era como arrancar uma casquinha de uma ferida recém-formada, deixando a pele ardendo rosada e exposta. Sempre que a feriada estava prestes a secar, era cutucada e arrancada até reverter o processo de virar uma cicatriz.

Foggy nunca foi capaz de esquecer Matt e ele também não ia esquecer Greg. Isso era uma promessa.

* * *

Matt mantinha os olhos fechados para que sua visão turva não atrapalhasse os outros sentidos. Ele estava se esgueirando em uma saída de incêndio a fim de ouvir a altercação em um dos becos abaixo. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, ele estava mais desanimado do que nunca para encontrar qualquer pista. A cidade parecia menos propícia a crimes de alto escalão ultimamente.

Eram apenas dois sem teto discutindo sobre de quem era o cobertor recém-roubado de uma varanda qualquer. Porém um zumbido familiar a alguns metros acima dele atraiu sua atenção. Disfarçadamente, Matt começou sua escalada de volta ao telhado. Ele ouviu o zumbido seguir seus movimentos. O som metálico de um zoom o filmando atingiu um dos nervos de Matt quando ele se deu conta do que se tratava. Ele deu um passo para trás, depois outro tomando impulso, e começou a correr a fim de saltar para outro telhado. Ele escorregou por uma caixa d’água e correu por outro telhado. O zumbido acelerou seu voo o seguindo. Por fim, Matt parou de correr, seus pés deslizando no cascalho quando ele freou bruscamente. O zumbido ficou a uma distancia de dois prédios dele. Matt sorriu pela certeza do que estava acontecendo e começou a andar calmamente.

* * *

Dor. Uma dor que o fazia se sentir miserável.

“Vamos lá, só mais um.” A fisioterapeuta, uma pequena mulher de meia idade asiática e branca como a neve, o encorajou.

Foggy estava chorando de dor quando a Dra. Aoki segurou o aparelho em sua perna. O pequeno aparelho parecido a uma arma enviavam ondas de choque que tinham como objetivo restaurar vasos sanguíneos entre outros benefícios. Foggy se sentiu ridículo, uma vez que não era suposto sentir tanta dor com as ondas de choque.

“Você está se saindo muito bem.” Ela continuou. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela lateral do rosto dele. Ou pode ter sido uma lágrima. Ele esperava que ela não percebesse isso. Ela sorriu quando desligou o aparelho.

“Preciso te dizer que tenho falado muito a seu respeito aos meus alunos.” Ela o informou ainda sorrindo. “Eles estão ansiosos para que você vá à faculdade algum dia. É raro uma pessoa com o seu tipo de lesão recuperar os movimentos assim.”

“Eu sou abençoado. O que mais posso dizer?” Foggy recuperou o fôlego a fim de fazer esse gracejo.

* * *

Matt puxou a máscara de pano preta, deixando seus cabelos espetados por várias direções. Stark pensaria que era fofo, se não fosse o olhar de fúria estampado naquele rosto.

“O que diabos significa isso?” Matt jogou o drone quebrado em cima da mesa de Tony Stark.

“Primeiro de tudo... Como você conseguiu entrar aqui sem que minhas câmeras o capturassem?” Ele soou maravilhado e não espantado como Matt havia previsto.

Matt sorriu diabolicamente. O ninja.

“Responda a minha pergunta.” Ele exigiu depois de desfazer o sorriso para algo mais sombrio.

Tony Stark largou o copo de uísque e pegou o drone quebrado, virando-o em todas as direções.

“É um drone, e um dos bons.” Ele o jogou na lata de lixo.

Matt bufou. “E por que estava me seguindo como da outra vez?” Ele perguntou.

“Por que eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com um dos meus melhores soldados.” Tony o abraçou de lado e caminhou com ele para a porta. “Descanse esse fim de noite. Amanhã temos mais uma sessão a nossa espera.”

Ele soou como Stick o chamando de soldado. Matt sabia exatamente onde isso o estava levando.

E por _sessão_ , Stark queria dizer: Matt deitado em uma cama sendo espetado por agulhas que injetavam fluidos e retiravam mais fluídos. Isso estava restaurando sua visão sim. Mas Matt começou a desconfiar que esse não fosse o único objetivo ali.

Era impossível ler a frequência cardíaca de um homem sem coração, no entanto. Assim como Stick.

* * *

“Eu só queria ter uma noite de paz. Sabe? Sem me preocupar o que pode estar acontecendo com ele.” Foggy disse para a psicóloga.

Ela rabiscou algo em seu bloco de notas.

“Mas você disse algumas vezes que ele é mais do que capaz de se cuidar sozinho.” Ela apontou.

Foggy mordeu o interior das bochechas.

“Sim, ele é. É só que...” Ele reformulou as palavras para não ter que dar informações indevidas a respeito da outra vida de Matt. O que era um tema recorrente em sua terapia. “Eu não consigo esquecê-lo. Mesmo quando eu estava com. com Greg...” A voz dele saiu falha e pequena. Falar de Greg ainda doía. “Mesmo com Greg, eu pensava em Matt. Sinto-me um traidor miserável falando isso em voz alta.” Ele suspirou.

“Falar é bom, Foggy. É bom tirar isso do peito. E você não é traidor uma vez que Greg sabia dos seus sentimentos por Matt. Não é tão incomum amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.” Ela o tranquilizou. O que foi um alívio para ele.

“Eu só queria deixar de ama-lo.” Ele disse, deitado no divã. Uma posição ótima que evitava contato visual.

“Você quer deixar de ama-lo ou quer que ele retribua seu amor?” Ela questionou.

Foggy bufou ironicamente. Ela estava totalmente, completamente e malditamente certa.

“Não há chance de ele me amar. Quero dizer, ele tentou uma vez.”

“Por que você acha que ele não te amou?” Ela pressionou astutamente.

Foggy apenas virou o rosto a encarando.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha e se inclinou para ele esperando por uma resposta.

Novamente o mesmo tópico. Um enredo repetido que aparentemente ela não estava cansada da ouvir da boca dele até ele mudar de ideia.

“Certo.” Foggy suspirou. “Ele me conheceu no hospital.” O que não era necessariamente uma mentira. “Éramos crianças e ele meio que criou uma obsessão. Mas não era amor. Não era. Ficamos juntos um tempo e depois ele se cansou e... acabou. Ele tem uma noiva agora. Não posso lutar contra isso.” Foggy deu de ombros tentando soar casual.

“E o que você fez pela relação de vocês dois, além de ficar lamentando a sua condição física e tendo pena de si mesmo?” Ela pressionou mais uma vez.

Okay. Isso era novo. Foggy mordeu o lábio inferior refletindo.

* * *

Era véspera de Natal na casa dos Nelsons. Em poucos dias a casa estaria cheia de vida borbulhante de todos os tipos e formas e idades. Era assim que Ed gostava e era assim que eles continuavam a ser. Eles mantinham a tradição ano após ano. Esse ano, Anna pensou em algo diferente. Para o desespero de Foggy.

* * *

“Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos.” Claire disse depois de observar Matt mexendo em seu macarrão com queijo já frio por minutos a fio. Ele sorriu sonhadoramente para ela.

“Eu só estava pensando.” Ele disse em um tom cansado.

“Sim... Isso eu percebi.” Ela provocou e o sorriso dele se alargou um pouco mais.

“É só que-- a Clínica está indo bem com a ajuda de Stark... Ele está fazendo com que eu recupere minha visão...A cidade está sendo protegida por outros...você sabe... mascarados.” Ele gesticulou com o garfo e ela balançou a cabeça, concordando.

“Mas você sente que falta algo.” Ela concluiu por ele.

Matt baixou a cabeça. Seu sorriso desapareceu.

* * *

Uma mão segurando firme a barra de apoio seguida por um passo pesado em uma perna com uma órtese. O movimento desalinhado repetido pelo outro lado do corpo. E mais uma vez. E mais outra vez. A Dra Aoki o acompanhava bem ao lado dele para que ele não caísse. Ela o observava atentamente e verdadeiramente fascinada. Os passos dele eram pesados, incertos e trêmulos. Era como se ele tivesse oito meses de idade novamente.

Theo e Anna choravam e chiavam de alegria do outro lado da sala.

Foggy sorria para eles com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ainda assim, faltava algo. Ele podia ver Greg sorrindo com aqueles grandes olhos azuis brilhantes dando pulinhos e batendo palmas de alegria. Era algo apenas em sua mente, no entanto. Ele sabia disso. Mas oh, ele tinha certeza que Greg ficaria tão feliz por ele.

E Matt. Bem... Ele sentia tanta falta de Matt.

O sorriso de Foggy desapareceu quando ele pensou em Matt. Ele não tinha noticias de Matt a meses. E talvez fosse bem melhor assim.


	39. Eu me procuro. Quero que você me encontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novas descobertas de Franklin Nelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas antecipadamente por isso.

Dia após dia ele notava uma melhora significativa. Resultado de um trabalho árduo e dedicação dele e de uma equipe de profissionais. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça que a sua melhora fosse resultado de um acordo que Matt fizera com um demônio. 

Agora, ele podia flexionar os dedos e fechar um punho completo com uma força relativa. Seu lado esquerdo ainda era lento, mas ele sentia suas pernas firmes como se tivesse crescendo músculos e carne ali.

Foggy ainda não andava, talvez ele nunca andasse como costumava ser. Ou talvez isso fosse apenas algo que ele repetia para si mesmo a fim de não sofrer com expectativas.

Mas havia algo do qual ele ainda não tinha se dado conta até que...

Bem.

Ele estava sonhando com toques e beijos e carícias dos quais ele não recebia no que pareciam ser séculos. A pessoa que o tocava, não tinha forma, mas ele sabia dizer com clareza que era Matt.

Algo no fundo de seu estomago doeu, mesmo no sonho, pois ele desejava que quem estivesse ali fosse Greg. Ou ele apenas desejava Matt e se sentia mal por pensar que isso se tratava de uma traição à memória de Greg. Tanto faz. Era confuso e doloroso, porém ele não sentia um prazer desse tipo desde antes dos seus tempos de juventude, quando ainda podia sentir que seus membros ainda faziam parte dele mesmo.

Matt, o Matt do sonho, tinha uma mão envolta em seu pênis acariciando languidamente enquanto o beijava lentamente um beijo provocante. Foggy gemeu e se arqueou ao toque. Matt sorriu com a boca presa à de Foggy. E então Foggy sentiu uma humidade pegajosa em algum ponto de sua virilha e sentiu também que seu pênis estava dolorosamente duro. Ele acordou ofegante sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Ele piscou na escuridão se forçando a acordar e sentiu que sua cueca estava presa a um líquido espeço e pegajoso e havia um formigamento em sua virilha. Tateando, ele ligou o abajur ao lado de sua cama e teve um tempo para piscar confuso... seu pênis estava duro e se contraindo em direção à sua barriga. Ele estava vivo! Foggy quase entrou em pânico.

“Quanto tempo.” Foggy disse extasiado para si mesmo, ou para seu membro, como se estivesse acabado de encontrar um velho conhecido. Ele sorriu um sorriso bobo e afastou o lençol e a cueca logo em seguida. Pré-gozo escorria perolado da fenda rosada.

Foggy tomou um tempo para se acostumar com o peso e tamanho. Ele era bom. Muito bom. Nada mal mesmo. Então ele começou a bombear tomado de um prazer intenso.

Felizmente, Theo passava mais noites fora do que o costume, pois isso ia ser tão humilhante. 

Era uma sensação totalmente nova. Poder sentir tanto prazer. Sentir seu membro pulsando pesado era quase como renascer. Foggy se sentiu flutuando. 

Ele fechou os olhos, e uma figura morena estava em cima dele o montando; e parecia tão certo. Ele não planejou nem provocou sua mente para fantasiar a figura de Matt dessa forma. Ele simplesmente emergiu de seu sub consciente naturalmente. Pois Matt vivia lá como um gato de rua que entra e sai a hora que quer. 

Foggy nem sabia como foder alguém, mas aquela fantasia era uma visão quente como o inferno. Matt arqueando as costas suadas com pernas em músculos expostos e brilhantes. Seu pênis balançando de maneira imunda enquanto cavalgava em Foggy. Matt parecia ser apertado e quente por dentro então Foggy fechou o aperto em sua mão. Foggy apertou com mais força seu membro e imaginou os sons que Matt faria. Aquela boca rosada e semiaberta. Dentes perfeitos mordendo o lábio inferior. Maltratando a carne a ponto de sangrar. 

Foggy aumentou o ritmo quando sentiu seu estômago quente por dentro; seu clímax se aproximando. Os movimentos se tornaram erráticos a medida que ele imaginava Matt balançando quadris magros e uma bunda redonda e gorda e vermelha. Matt desceu e mordeu a carne de sua clavícula, dizendo o nome de Foggy repetidas vezes. E Foggy gozou tão forte em sua mão, sussurrando o nome de Matt como uma oração. Um segredo. E tudo ficou claro, sua visão um clarão com pontos coloridos quando ele caiu de volta no travesseiro com o peito arfando.

“Eu te odeio, Murdock.” Foggy disse depois que sua visão voltou ao normal.

Esse incidente aconteceu com uma certa frequência com o passar dos dias, mas principalmente das noites.

O problema era que Foggy tinha um pequeno e inconveniente problema chamado irmão mais novo.

Theo o olhava desconfiado no café da manhã.

“Você está diferente ultimamente.” Theo não encarou quando disse. Em vez disso, tomava café e rolava a tela de seu celular com a outra mão. Ele também estava contendo um sorrisinho satisfatório.

“O que você quer dizer?” Foggy o indagou.

“Não sei. Como se finalmente conseguisse colocar para fora alguns demônios.” Ele se levantou sorrindo.

Finalmente algo estalou em Foggy. A roupa de cama. Merda.

E era algo inconveniente. Bastava uma cueca um pouco mais apertada, ou um travesseiro se movendo entre suas pernas durante a noite, ou mesmo uma calça um pouco mais apertada ou com rugas e dobras em um certo lugar específico, ou qualquer pequeno toque, mesmo o mais sutil com a delicadeza de uma pluma, para que ele ficasse vergonhosamente excitado como um adolescente na puberdade.

E então, ele se masturbava. E se masturbava a qualquer hora que pudesse. 

Já estava ficando ridículo.

Claro que no começo foi fantástico! Caramba, seu pênis ainda funcionava e um belo dia no banho, Foggy contemplou o que era um belo exemplar de pênis. "Nada mal" ele disse novamente para si mesmo. Fazendo aquela careta "nada mal" que costuma-se fazer quando se diz nada mal.

Mas depois de alguns dias já estava ficando cansativo e inconveniente. Ele estava lá na fisioterapia quando aconteceu. Ele se desculpou corando de vergonha e a Dra. Aoki apenas deu uma risadinha, um tapinha em sua perna e continuou os exercícios com naturalidade. Ela já estava acotumada com essas coisas, ele não. 

Ele teve que falar sobre isso em uma de suas consultas médicas que agora felizmente, ele podia ir por conta própria.

Foi constrangedor, mas a Dr Salvatierra se manteve calma quando o informou que isso era normal e que em breve ia passar.

O que foi um alívio. Ele ja estava começando a pensar que anos de tesão reprimidos iam o atingir com fúria vingativa e planejada. Até parecia um filme. _A vingança do pênis esquecido_. De qualquer forma, foi bom saber que em breve ele ia ter controle de seu pau como um ser humano normal, não um tarado.

Ainda assim.

Ele se pegou pensando naquela fantasia com Matt com uma frequência descomunal. Matt quicando em seu corpo e fazendo ruídos molhados e obscenos enquanto se fodia no pênis de Foggy, empalando sua bunda. E pronto, lá estava ele duro outra vez.

Foi então que uma ideia cresceu em sua mente.

Ele estava se virando bem sozinho, fazendo coisas sem a ajuda de outros. Ele tinha uma quantidade considerável de seu próprio dinheiro em uma poupança, inclusive. Ele percebeu que sua mãe e irmão não estavam mais tão cansados como antes quando eles tinham que cuidar dele 24/7.

Então à maneira dele-num ritmo devagar-ele estava indo bem.

Ele começou a vasculhar na internet à procura de um lugar para morar. Um lugar que não fosse longe de sua família, pois para Foggy o afeto e amor familiar eram seu combustível. Por fim ele encontrou um e combinou com o corretor de ir ver o lugar.

Coincidentemente, (ele preferia pensar assim, ou talvez fosse apenas seu subconsciente armando-lhe uma peça) o apartamento - um lugarzinho pequeno, aconchegante com uma vista mediana porém com vizinhos de boa qualidade - ficava a apenas cinco quadras do apartamento de Matt.

Anna não se opôs a essa decisão. Ela era sensata e sabia que seu filho precisava disso. Theo gostou da ideia. No fundo ele gostava de ver seu irmão mais velho finalmente sendo um irmão mais velho.

“Finalmente vou ter um quarto só para mim?” Theo declarou no almoço de domingo.

“Ei! Não comemore. Ainda tenho dois meses aqui!” Foggy protestou. “E vamos ser honestos, você também deveria sair da asa de nossa mãe.”

“Mas eu sou o bebê.” Theo se jogou dramaticamente no ombro de Anna. “Não sou?” Ele a olhou com olhos de cachorrinho que sabe que fez algo errado e não se arrependeu.

Anna cantarolou.

“Vocês dois vão sempre ser meus bebes. Mas eu adoraria vender tudo isso e ir embora para Tampa.” Ela segurou o rosto de Theo, que se afastou com uma mão no peito fingindo ofensa. “É brincadeira.” Ela deu dois tapinhas na bochecha dele.

Foggy os olhou com carinho, mas ali, ele teve certeza de uma coisa; tanto Theo quanto Anna não estavam brincando.

Theo nunca quis ter toda a responsabilidade financeira dos negócios da família para si e Anna, ela sabia que Ed também sonhava em ir morar em Tampa. Assim seria a aposentadoria deles.

Aquela era uma daquelas noites que Theo não voltaria. E Foggy estava feliz por Theo ter uma namorada de longo prazo finalmente. Ele se culpava por Theo não ter tempo para si próprio mas agora, as coisas eram diferentes. Theo não estava mais tão ranzinza como antes. Ele estava leve, feliz de verdade. E Foggy se sentia bem por Theo.

Mas principalmente, Foggy se sentia bem consigo mesmo.

A noite estava quente. Ele lambeu os lábios e enfiou a mão por dentro de sua calça de moletom. Ele envolveu uma mão em seu membro já duro e o massageou lentamente. Seus olhos rolaram para trás.

Mais uma vez ele imaginou Matt sendo bom para ele. Foggy se sentia um pervertido; Matt era comprometido afinal de contas. Mas atire a primeira pedra quem nunca se tocou pensando em alguém. Ele deu de ombros para si mesmo e continuou a se estimular.

A essa altura do campeonato, pensar em Greg parecia algo sujo e desrespeitoso à sua memória. Então Matt. Era sempre bom pensar em Matt.

O Matt de sua mente colocava uma boca gulosa em um dos mamilos dele e sugava. Traçava beijos molhados na extensão de seu corpo até chegar onde mais importava. Sorrindo, ele tomou o membro de Foggy em sua boca e o sugou. A mão de Foggy estava fazendo o trabalho de Matt.

Mas isso não parecia ser suficiente. Foggy se lembrou das poucas vezes que Matt o tocou com dedos finos e longos; o abrindo. Foggy lambeu o dedo indicador da outra mão e alcançou seu buraco. Circulando sua entrada com movimentos tímidos e incertos. Ele cutucou até penetrar um dedo em si mesmo. Entrou com um pouco de resistência áspera. Então ele se retirou e molhou dois dedos e repetiu o processo. Entrou somente as pontas dos dedos. Mas era o suficiente para sua imaginação fluir e fluir e fluir...

Matt o foderia lentamente no começo, depois seria como ele sempre quis que Matt fizesse. Devasso como o diabo que ele é.

Foggy empurrou o restante dos dedos dentro de si e se fodeu imaginando o homem que ele ainda amava em cima dele. Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Em algum momento-no meio de sua névoa de prazer-ele fez uma nota mental para comprar um dildo. Sim, um dildo seria mais eficaz que seus dedos incertos.

Ele bombeava seu pênis e se contorcia em uma posição desconfortável em busca de mais prazer. A queimadura em seu buraco era simplesmente maravilhosa. Uma dor fina que queimava como um pouco de pimenta em um doce. Em certo momento ele retirou os dedos e os molhou novamente. Levando-os novamente húmidos ao seu traseiro e traçando seu buraco; a imitação de um beijo com dentes e uma lambida ali. Sim. Matt o foderia com a língua e seria...seria...

Então ele gozou com espasmos e Matt evaporou. Seu corpo todo ficou mole e ele ficou com o pênis sensível em sua mão. Seu coração martelava um ritmo rápido e alto como um bumbo. Foggy piscou para o teto, molhado de suor pela primeira vez. A luz do quarto estava acesa, mas Foggy não se lembrava em que momento ele a tinha ligado. Ele se acariciou mais algumas vezes antes de tomar a decisão de limpar toda aquela bagunça e se recompor para dormir.

Ele suspirou e se virou para o lado, para alcançar sua cadeira de rodas quando o que ele viu fez seu coração afundar em seu estômago. E ele queria definitivamente morrer ali mesmo. 

A mochila de Theo estava em cima de sua cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título desse capítulo é da música  
> I Touch Myself - The Divinyls. Porque bem...é bem apropriado.
> 
> Não tenho beta por motivos óbvios, então, erros de digitação ou qualquer outra coisa fora do comum, fique a vontade para me falar.


	40. Tem de ser hoje à noite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy recebe uma mão mais do que amiga

Se havia uma coisa que Matt mais odiava nas pessoas, era que escondessem informações dele. Logo dele! Especialmente informações das quais ele era o mais interessado a saber. Mais pela realização de pensarem que ele era idiota a ponto de não perceber uma mentira, do que pela mentira propriamente dita.

Às vezes Matt se sentia um hipócrita, por estar mentindo para Foggy. Mas nesse caso, era para proteger o homem que ele amava.

Stark estava escondendo algo, isso era inegável. Mas por outro lado, ele estava restaurando lhe a visão e financiando a Clínica. Então, Matt não ia pressionar, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar agora. E uma delas era descobrir um jeito de recusar o convite de Anna para um de seus gigantescos jantares com sua gigantesca família.

Não tinha como Matt recusar um pedido de Anna. Ela sempre fora tão gentil com ele, o acolhendo como a um filho. E ela estendeu o convite a Karen, a noiva dele. Quem diria.

Karen engasgou com a cerveja quando Matt lhe disse isso.

“Vou adorar conhecer os Nelsons.” Era um tom debochado seguido de um jogo de quadris quando ela se levantou para pegar mais cerveja.

O bar de Josie estava razoavelmente vazio essa noite. Uma música cafona tocava ao fundo, um som baixo chiado. Atrás deles, três homens grandes e suados apostavam seus poucos dólares amassados na mesa de sinuca. O ambiente era familiar para Matt e Karen. Velhos amigos que tentaram ser algo a mais.

“Além do mais, eu estou curiosa para saber como você se comporta interagindo com pessoas normais.” Ela o provocou colocando uma garrafa na frente dele.

Matt a encarou por dois segundos e piscou atrás de seus óculos escuros. Logo depois ele levou a bebida à boca. Karen espelhou o movimento com a própria garrafa.

O jantar ia ser no rancho de um dos tios de Foggy. Era um pouco afastado da cidade pelo menos uma hora de viajem de carro. Pelo que Matt conhecia, a família de Foggy deve ter ido para lá pela manhã ou no dia anterior e possivelmente, cairiam todos bêbados em algum canto ou outro da enorme casa ao longo das noites.

“Matt.” Karen disse num tom baixo depois de alguns minutos de silencio amigável. Não era um tom da amiga repórter, mas o da amiga preocupada que queria ajudar. E Matt sabia que estava ferrado. Ele fez um som interrogativo e ela continuou. “Por que você simplesmente não desfaz o pacto, sei lá. Deve ter um jeito.” Ela encolheu os ombros.

Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, por outro lado...

“Ele só está vivo por causa desse pac--acordo, Karen. Eu não sei o que poderia acontecer com ele se eu não tivesse cruzado essa linha.”

“Como você pode saber disso, ele podia ter melhorado por si só... Eu já li um ou dois casos assim.” Ela questionou.

Matt se lembrou dos sons que o corpo de Foggy fazia por dentro. Os brônquios sobrecarregados; a tosse e a fraqueza; a sonolência. Apagões sem motivo aparente. Infeções renais constantes e dores de cabeça. E as dores mortais a ponto do desmaio. Ele estava no limite como uma corda sendo puxada e seus filamentos rebentando um a um. Não tinha como ele aguentar tanto tempo, mais do que os médicos disseram que ele faria.

“Não Karen.” Matt respondeu baixando a cabeça. Ele suspirou um longo e pesado suspiro.

O assunto e a noite deles se encerraram ali. Karen gritou para Josie anotar na conta deles e eles se levantaram.

Eles andaram de braços dados em relativo silencio até o apartamento de Karen.

“Amanhã às quatro?” Ela perguntou.

“Amanha as quatro.” Ele confirmou. E a beijou um beijo terno de irmão mais velho em sua bochecha e partiu para seu lugar. Ele tinha uma missão essa noite.

Para Matt era uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago que crescia cada vez mais à medida que se distanciavam da cidade. Ele estava de olhos fechados o tempo todo, pois, uma meia visão embaçada e turva só o deixaria com ânsia de vomito.

Karen era uma boa motorista, ela era ágil, porém cuidadosa. Matt sorriu todas as vezes que ela amaldiçoou algum outro motorista em seu entorno. Ela era impaciente com novatos, apenas isso.

Matt podia ouvir as vozes rindo e conversando e os sons de louça tilintando antes do carro parar. O cheiro de comida caseira, feita com ingredientes orgânicos fez sua boca salivar. Ele sentia tanta falta da comida de Anna.

Esticando o pescoço para cima e para longe, ele não ouviu ou sentiu nenhum vestígio de Foggy. Karen sorriu com afeição enquanto estacionava no meio de uma dezena de carros.

“E então.” Ela começou quando saíram do carro. “Você vai agir como cego normal ou...”

Matt deu de ombros.

“Eu não faço ideia.” Ele disse.

Karen deu o braço para ele ter com o que se apoiar. Ele fingiu não notar os olhares em cima dos dois. A maioria dos Nelsons, que conhecia sobre o namorado cego e gostoso de Foggy, os olhava com um pouco de desprezo. Outros ficavam admirados com aquele casal esguio e elegante. Matt agradecia aos céus por Karen ser feita de aço; essas coisas simplesmente passavam por ela com naturalidade.

Pela primeira vez ele viu, realmente viu a figura de Theo. A visão ainda era turva, e embaçada, _45 por cento_ , disse Stark. O sorriso de Theo, antes largo enquanto ele conversava com outros dois rapazes, escorregou de seu rosto quando ele avistou Matt de braços dados com Karen.

Era para ser algo bom, acrescentar imagens aos seus sentidos, mas às vezes era tão confuso e desgastante que Matt preferia fechar os olhos e circular pelos ambientes como ele estava acostumado a fazer.

Theo apenas ficou parado a certa distância em frente a Matt e Karen por um tempo, e respirou fundo antes de dar dois passos largos, se aproximando. Ele segurava um copo de café Irlandês.

“Huh, oi. Matt, senhorita Page sejam bem vindos a cozinha está logo ali fiquem a vontade.” Ele recitou essas palavras obviamente ensaiadas sem pontuação ou emoção. Anna prezava pela boa educação de sua família e com certeza ameaçou Theo sobre seu mau comportamento com Matt.

Matt acenou para ele e Karen deu-lhe um sorriso puxando Matt consigo.

“Vai ser uma longa noite, não?” Ela o empurrou levemente com o corpo mas sorria apesar de tudo.

É claro que ia ser.

No geral, Matt até gostava de multidões. Não era difícil para ele concentrar seus sentidos. Ele tampouco se sentia desconfortável com os olhares em cima de uma pessoa cega. Ele aprendeu cedo com Elektra naquele baile a usar sua beleza a seu favor. As pessoas no geral reparavam em sua aparência primeiro e depois, apenas depois, em sua deficiência. Ele gostava de adicionar emoções ao seu catalogo de sentidos. E nada melhor do que uma multidão de pessoas para isso.

Os Nelsons, em sua maioria, eram pessoas acolhedoras, calorosas e risonhas. Em nenhum canto era possível ouvir uma risada maldosa ou comentários desagradáveis. E isso tornava a noite mais suportável.

Matt não ouviu o que Karen havia dito, esticando os sentidos para apenas uma pessoa que ele ainda não havia sentido. Mas ainda era muito cedo e havia muitas pessoas espalhadas por todo o lugar, dentro da casa e pela extensão verde dela.

Eles entraram na cozinha onde Anna rodeou o balcão da ilha para surpreender Matt com um abraço caloroso. No começo, Matt ficou parado. Ele nunca sabia como reagir a tanto afeto, vindo da mãe de uma pessoa que ele havia feito sofrer tanto.

“Como vai Senhora--Anna?” Matt a cumprimentou, finalmente passando os braços ao redor dela.

“Estou muito melhor agora. Eu cheguei a pensar que vocês não viriam.” Ela se animou verdadeira como sempre e se virou para dar atenção à Karen. “E que moça linda essa que você nos trouxe.”

Karen se inclinou para Anna dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha e Matt esticou o ouvido para fora da casa, mais aos fundos onde ele ouviu algumas crianças gritando e chiando risadinhas felizes. 

“Karen Page.” Karen se apresentou. “Obrigada pelo convite, Senhora Nelson.” Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha daquela maneira adorável e Anna a cortou.

“Oh, por favor. Me chame de Anna.” A pequena mulher repreendeu carinhosamente e Karen deu um aceno firme com a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos caírem de onde estavam presos, atrás da orelha.

“Eu ouvi falar Karen Page?” Uma mulher jovem como Karen se aproximou rapidamente e Matt deu um passo para trás. Você é Page, a repórter investigativa?”

Karen corou acenando.

“Eu li todas as suas matérias. Adorei a forma como você abordou a incidência de casos de pessoas intoxicadas ao redor do Midland Circle.” A moça falou entusiasmada.

“Candace. Deixe Karen respirar.” Anna disse.

Karen sentiu Matt se distanciando cada vez mais e atravessando a cozinha, passando por algumas pessoas em pequenos grupos conversando animadoramente, e indo em direção aos fundos.

“Muito prazer.” Karen estendeu a mão e a moça a capturou com as duas mãos com muito entusiasmo.

“Candace Nelson.” A moça, loira como a maioria dos Nelsons, chacoalhou a mão de Karen, fazendo com que todo o corpo de Karen balançasse junto. Anna revirou os olhos e virou-se para continuar seu trabalho com todas aquelas panelas e alimentos.

“...e foi assim que o pirata perna de pau recebeu esse nome.” Foggy concluiu abrindo os braços.

Ele estava em um ambiente familiar. Rodeado de crianças sorridentes e inquietas todas sentadas aos seus pés. Exceto uma um pouco maior que as outras atrás dele. Pelo peso e tamanho, Matt podia dizer que a menina tinha uns doze anos e estava penteando os cabelos de Foggy com dedinhos finos e cumpridos.

Matt abriu os olhos curiosamente. As imagens de Foggy e as crianças sentadas no chão de grama se fundiam em uma só e confundiam ligeiramente as vistas de Matt. Um ponto dourado piscou no pescoço de Foggy e Matt sorriu tristemente. Ele nunca se livrou do cordão.

“Tio Foggy?” Uma menina pequenina levantou o braço, sacudindo uma mão pequenina e gorducha como se estivesse em uma sala de aula. Pela forma como suas palavras saíam serpenteadas, Matt percebeu que faltava mais que três dentes na garotinha.

“Sim Agnes.” Foggy se inclinou para ela.

“Quando você vai começar a andar? Nick acabou de fazer oito meses e ele já deu seus primeiros passos.” A pequenina perguntou.

O coração de Foggy gaguejou e Matt deu um passo à frente, na intenção de livra-lo das garras de um grande inimigo, uma criança de um pouco mais de três anos.

“Não seja burra Agnes!” Agora era a voz de um garotinho ao lado da menina. “Por que ele ia precisar andar se ele tem essas rodas iradas para leva-lo a todo lugar?! Ele nem deve ficar cansado o tempo todo, como papai.” O garotinho mais velho protestou.

Foggy chocou uma risada e Matt sentiu alivio.

“Eu nunca tinha visto por esse ponto de vista. Obrigado Michael.” Ele colocou uma mão no peito e a menininha se levantou mostrando a língua para o irmão mais velho. Ambos correram um atrás do outro depois disso, e gritando, passaram por Matt para dentro da casa. Matt cambaleou teatralmente.

E Foggy só então viu aquela figura parada lá. Matt não conseguia conter um sorriso. À medida que ele se aproximava de Foggy, suas vistas iam formando uma imagem um pouco mais nítida.

Foggy estava diferente. Mais cheio visivelmente; mais massa muscular e uma barriga macia ao redor de seu corpo. Seus cabelos estavam atingindo seus ombros. Isso explicava a garotinha brincando com eles como se estivesse brincando com uma boneca.

Foggy engoliu e seu coração saltou como se fosse à primeira vez. Era sempre a primeira vez quando ele via Matt.

Matt desejou poder ver nitidamente através daquela visão turva e escarlate das lentes de seus óculos.

“Oi.” Foggy disse em uma respiração nervosa. A temperatura dele subiu repentinamente e rapidamente.

“Oi.” Matt espelhou.

A menina olhou para os dois se encarando, e com uma risadinha condenatória, se afastou.

“Você veio.” Foggy afirmou contendo um sorriso. Ele realmente estava surpreso por Matt estar ali.

“Eu posso, posso me sentar aqui com você?” Matt perguntou, pairando com as mãos sobre o encosto de uma cadeira. Foggy revirou os olhos, um gesto não muito nítido, mas fez Matt sorrir por poder realmente ver.

“É claro que sim!” Foggy disse baixinho com um sorriso em sua voz e Matt pegou a cadeira e a posicionou em frente à Foggy.

Matt estava sem palavras, parado ali. Sua boca abria e fechava sem saber como falar. O homem que ele amava estava ali, vivo e bem, graças a um acordo maldito com um demônio. Embora as vistas de Matt dançassem como se tivessem se multiplicado, como se ele tivesse bebido mais que sua cota normal de cervejas, Foggy estava ali e tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Matt se maravilhou com aqueles cabelos dourados como a luz do sol, sendo iluminados pela luz da lua. Ele tinha os ombros largos que subiam e desciam de acordo com sua respiração pesada. Ele estava vivo e saudável. Não havia nenhum som gorgolejante vindo de dentro dele. Matt queria agarra-lo e carrega-lo, girando por aquele quintal gramado e gritar de alegria.

“Matt?” Foggy o chamou.

“Desculpe eu--" Matt piscou balançando a cabeça lentamente.

Foggy sorriu. “Pensei que você estava ouvindo minhas entranhas ou sei lá o que.”

“Não. Suas entranhas estão muito bem. Você está muito bem, a propósito.”

O sorriso de Foggy se iluminou e Matt teve que fechar os olhos, era muito para ele administrar de uma só vez.

“Vou ter que acreditar em você.” Havia um sorriso largo na voz de Foggy.

Isso não foi nenhum pouco depreciativo, Foggy sabia que estava indo bem.

Ambos sorriram e quando o clima se tornou desajeitado Matt pigarreou.

“Então, uma das crianças da família tem meu nome do meio.” Ele disse contendo um sorriso.

“Você e seus super ouvidos. Sim, o jovem Mike é petulante como todos os Mikes que eu conheço.” Foggy lançou de volta.

Matt gargalhou ao ar e Foggy riu também.

“E olha que eu só conheço dois Mikes.” Foggy continuou, se deleitando pelo fato de fazer Matt sorrir.

A risada de Matt se tornou em um sorriso e ele parou, olhando pra Foggy.

“Como...você tem estado esses dias?” Matt titubeou uma pergunta. 

Foggy ficou sério. Ele sabia do que se tratava. Greg.

“Eu estou bem. A vida tem que seguir.” Ele deu de ombros.

Matt concordou. “Isso é bom.”

Mais uma vez o assunto entre os dois começou a se tornar escaco quando Foggy começou a falar.

“Eu tenho progredido bastante, quero dizer, fisicamente.” Ele exclamou como quem havia se esquecido de contar um detalhe de algo importante.

Foggy sempre lhe contava tudo. E se havia algo que ele tinha se esquecido de dizer - uma nota engraçada sequer ou um pequenino detalhe - ele contava a Matt assim que se lembrava. Isso era tão injusto. Matt sentia falta dos breves momentos leves com Foggy.

“Sim?” Matt inclinou a cabeça e engoliu a culpa.

“Sim,” Ele concordou com entusiasmo. “já faz algumas semanas que sou completamente independente.” Ele sorriu orgulhoso de si.

“Isso é ótimo Fog.” Matt declarou.

“Sim. Olhe só. Quero dizer... você entendeu.” Foggy estendeu a palma da mão para Matt pegar. “Você pode?” Ele perguntou olhando com expectativa para Matt.

Matt pensou por meio segundo, mas por fim, pousou sua mão por cima da mão de Foggy. A palma da mão dele era tão macia quanto a de uma criança estava quente também. Matt se lembrou daquela primeira vez, na casa de Foggy, quando tocou a mão imóvel de Foggy. Era fria como um bloco de gelo.

E Foggy fechou a mão com uma suavidade calculada, segurando os dedos finos de Matt. Ele olhou para Matt com um sorriso largo e ansioso, esperando pela sua resposta. Matt engoliu nervosamente, sentindo seu coração palpitar.

Valeu a pena ter ido ao jantar de Anna afinal.

“E então?” Foggy perguntou, ansioso de mais por alguma opinião de Matt.

‘Eu estou tão feliz por você Fog. Tão feliz.” Matt suspirou tomado de um sentimento de alivio. Ele passou o polegar na palma da mão sensível de Foggy.

Foggy abriu levemente os lábios e Matt sentiu o hálito de Foggy saindo como brisa atingindo os seus próprios lábios molhados.

A mão de Matt deslizou da de Foggy e ele entrelaçou os dedos. Foggy pareceu relutante no principio, olhando para como as duas mãos estavam presas uma a outra. Como se encaixavam e se completavam perfeitamente. Depois de um tempo, ele refletiu os movimentos de Matt, apertando os dedos deles.

Ambos sempre desejaram poder andar de mãos dadas um dia.

E então o sorriso de Foggy desapareceu. Seu corpo ficando quente novamente. Quente a ponto de fervura. As bochechas dele deviam estar vermelhas como uma beterraba. Matt queria abrir os olhos para ver, mas sabia que suas lentes vermelhas não fariam muita diferença no rosto vermelho de Foggy. O calor que ele sentia correu para o sul e Matt sentiu que Foggy estava se segurando ali mesmo por algo. Para que sua ereção não crescesse ainda mais. Oh. Isso explicava a febre. O auto controlo dele era...impressionante.

“Você está ai.” Karen colocou a cabeça pela porta e Foggy imediatamente soltou a mão de Matt.

Ele baixou a cabeça para se recompor da vergonha. Não havia como Matt não ter percebido. E embora ele soubesse que Karen viria, ele realmente desejou que ela não viesse e se sentiu mal por estar tendo um tesão por um cara comprometido que sabia que ele estava tendo um tesão. Ele respirou fundo e ignorou a cabeça inclinada de Matt a fim de dar atenção a noiva de Matt.

“Olá Senhorita Page.” Ele deu a ela o sorriso mais verdadeiro possível. Ele gostava dela. Ele achava que ela era sincera e boa para Matt. Ele até se sentiu ligeiramente grato por ela ter interrompido algo que poderia levar a um rumo catastrófico. 

“Não.” Karen gemeu. “Me chame apenas de Karen.” Ela se inclinou para ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

“Karen.” Foggy ecoou e encantado com ela. E ignorou o rosto confuso e travesso de Matt para ele.

“Você sabia onde eu estava desde o começo, não é?” Matt disse à Karen depois que os três estavam todos na cozinha comendo, beliscando ou bebendo algo. No caso de Matt, ele tinha um copo de uísque na mão.

Uma coisa sobre os jantares de família dos Nelsons era que, ninguém precisava sentar a mesa para estar realmente jantando. O que era prático na verdade, e divertido.

Karen deu de ombros, e sorrindo, se aproximou da mesa de frios com um pratinho na mão. Candace estava lá e logo elas voltaram a tagarelar como velhas amigas.

“Parece que sua noiva conheceu sua maior fã.” Foggy disse se aproximando de Matt. Ele tinha um prato repleto de uma variedade de carnes e batatas no colo. Não havia nenhum garfo com ele, Matt sentiu o som molhado de Foggy lambendo os dedos.

Matt inclinou a cabeça para ele e apenas sorriu e Foggy continuou.

“Candace é uma boa garota. Ativista ambiental, assim como os pais dela foram uma vida atrás.” Foggy o informou.

Algumas pessoas já haviam partido para seus lares. Matt já não ouvia aquele som indistinto de varias vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. Ele conseguia distinguir agora cada um deles. Inclusive algumas crianças.

“Acho que eu levaria uma eternidade, mas não seria capaz de conhecer toda a sua família.” Matt brincou.

Havia algumas pessoas dançando lá fora ao som de uma música suave e baixa. Matt ouviu Theo e uma garota gargalhando. Ele a estava girando enquanto dançavam fora do ritmo da canção. Era divertido de se ver.

“A namorada de Theo.” Foggy informou a Matt quando percebeu que Matt estava atento ao que acontecia lá fora.

“Eles parecem felizes.” Matt refletiu.

“Eles estão.” Foggy disse sonhadoramente.

“As coisas melhoraram desde que eu--“ Matt engoliu. “desde que parei de frequentar a casa de vocês.” Ele estava encarando seu copo.

“Isso não é verdade.” Foggy o tranquilizou suavemente. “Isso não é verdade.”

Eles continuaram prestando atenção às risadas e música até que a pequena Agnes puxou uma das pernas das calças de Matt duas ou três vezes.

“Senhor Mur’ock. Senhor Mur’ock?”

Matt inclinou a cabeça para ela. “Sim, querida?”

“Você pode pegar o copo da princesa Elza que está ali na prateleira?”

Isso chamou a atenção da maioria das pessoas na cozinha. Foggy ficou desconcertado segurando sua respiração, pois a menininha não sabia sobre cegueira de Matt. Foggy estava prestes a falar isso com Agnes quando Matt se inclinou sem pensar e pegou o exato copo de plástico cor de rosa e azul com o rosto da estrela de Frozen estampado nele.

O que foi um espanto para todos. Matt não era cego? Foggy havia dito que ele era. Anna sabia que Matt era cego. Então, como assim?

Foggy franziu o cenho e Karen arregalou os olhos.

“Você pode ver Matt?” Anna questionou de onde estava com mais duas senhoras.

Karen, como sempre, interveio.

“Ele está fazendo um tratamento de recuperação, mas ainda não pode ver totalmente. Não é amor?” Karen o agarrou pelo braço e o balançou algumas vezes para tirar Matt do estado de estupor com o pequeno copo na mão. A pobre Agnes tentava alcançar o copo.

Matt piscou algumas vezes e entregou o copo para a criança que correu em direção a uma mulher adulta para provavelmente servir-lhe mais Coca-Cola ou o que seja.

“Sim eu... huh...eu...são apenas 45 por cento de visão por enquanto.” Matt se embaralhou quando ouviu o som das rodas da cadeira de Foggy deixando o ambiente. Ele sentia a presença calorosa de Foggy sumindo até desaparecer em algum dos cômodos da antiga casa.

“Oh isso é magnifico!” Anna exclamou se lançando no pescoço de Matt. O que fez Matt tropeçar para trás um pouco.

Anna perguntou como e quando e quanto e Matt respondia as perguntas dela no automaticamente, limitando algumas informações. Todos os outros loiros no cômodo da casa ouviam atentamente a troca de perguntas curiosas e respostas contidas de Matt.

Aos poucos todo o zumbido feliz dos Nelsons em cima dele foi se dissipando e Karen e Candace voltaram a fofocar. 

Karen sussurrou enquanto Candace falava e falava e falava: _Vá atrás dele_.

“O que você disse?” Candace a pergutou.

“Nada. Fale-mais sobre seu trabalho.” Karen a pegou pelo braço em direção à sala e a jovem continuou a falar sobre si de maneira entusiasmada.

Matt andou devagar pela casa a procura de Foggy, sabendo exatamente onde ele estava, escondido em um dos pequenos quartos aos fundos.

Quando Matt entrou, Foggy estava parado em frente à janela olhando seus familiares dançando e festejando longe. Ele apenas virou o pescoço para ter um pequeno vislumbre de Matt com pequenos passos incertos em sua direção.

“Então você pode ver.” Foggy afirmou. Matt não foi capaz de ler o tom de voz de Foggy.

“Um pouco.” Matt falou.

“Mais do que um pouco.” Foggy ainda estava de costas.

“Foggy. Eu não estava escondendo isso de você. Eu...” Matt disse com os ombros caídos.

“Não é esse o ponto.” Foggy disse desanimado.

“Foggy.” Matt suspirou.

“Então você pode _me_ ver.” Foggy enfatizou e virou-se para Matt e Matt entendeu.

Ele abriu os olhos finalmente e Foggy não passava de um leve borrão que ia desaparecendo nas bordas.

“Não, sim, eu posso. Um pouco. Eu posso ver você um pouco e... E você é...” Matt engoliu. “Você é lindo, Foggy.”

Foggy sorriu e baixou a cabeça balançando-a.

“Há quanto tempo você pode ver?” Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

“Alguns meses.” Matt o informou. Ele deu um passo em direção à Foggy.

Foggy bufou uma risada.

“Sabe de uma coisa.” Ele começou e se inclinaram na cadeira, firmando as duas mãos nos encostos. “Você não é o único com novidades.”

Foggy colocou um pé e depois o outro no chão enquanto Matt o observava sem reação.

Ele deu um passo trêmulo, mas o não conseguiu concluir o segundo, desabando em uma pilha de carne e ossos.

Porém, antes de cair no chão, Matt correu e o pegou. E ambos riram quando bateram no chão de madeira.

“Nós somos dois idiotas.” Foggy gargalhou.

“Diga isso por você. Eu passei com honra e méritos na faculdade.” Matt se gabou sorrindo como um idiota que era.

“Isso não tem nada a ver com faculdade seu babaca.” Foggy replicou o empurrando de leve e Matt se encolheu.

Então Foggy, tomado de uma coragem inconsequente, levou as mãos até os óculos de Matt e o removeu ternamente do rosto, e os entregou a Matt, que os colocou no bolso da camisa. Matt não o encarou nos olhos, mas ele tentou chegar o mais próximo disso, seus olhos tremularam fixos próximos a boca de Foggy. E isso foi pior do que olhar nos olhos. Todo o corpo de Foggy esquentou e ele não pode evitar seu pau de acordar ali mesmo. O inconveniente.

“Oh não.” Foggy tentou esconder o rosto quente na clavícula de Matt.

Matt passou a mão pelas costas de Foggy tranquilizando-o.

“Oh Foggy. Você não precisa se esconder disso. Isso é totalmente normal. Vai passar okay. Vai passar.” Matt disse suavemente.

“Eu sei, mas, é vergonhoso.” A voz dele saiu abafada de onde ele estava escondido com o rosto quente no corpo de Matt. E isso só fazia seu pau enrijecer mais ainda. “Eu não aquento mais Matt.” Foggy choramingou quando olhou para baixo e viu o estado em que sua calça se encontrava.

“Eu te entendo.” Matt continuou confortando ele. Como fisioterapeuta, Matt havia se deparado com alguns casos assim e sabia o quanto era constrangedor para quem estava passando.

Mas havia algo que Matt podia fazer para aliviar um pouco a tensão e a vergonha de Foggy naquele momento.

Ele segurou Foggy pelos lados, o afastou e se levantou indo em direção à porta.

Por uma fração de segundo, Foggy pensou que Matt ia partir dali o deixando duro, envergonhado e sozinho. Mas não, ele sabia que Matt não era tão filho da puta assim.

Em vez disso, Matt fechou a porta, passando a chave na fechadura e fechando a cortina da janela. O coração de Foggy disparou em pânico e excitação. A sensação de que estavam prestes a fazer algo tão tão errado invadiu seu estômago e fez seu pênis pesado e duro, ficar ainda mais dolorido. A adrenalina correndo em suas veias fazendo sua mente uma nevoa de prazer e desejo.

Ele queria dizer não, à medida que Matt se abaixava e o puxava para mais perto de si. Ele queria dizer não para Matt. Matt tinha compromisso e Foggy não ia se deixar ser usado assim. Era só ele se concentrar em outras coisas e a excitação passaria. Ele _queria_ dizer não. Mas a adrenalina havia tomado conta de seu corpo. Ele ia dizer não e pedir para Matt sair.

“Sim, por favor.” Foggy ofegou com o rosto escondido quando a mão de Matt pairou no botão de seu jeans pedindo permissão.

O corpo de Foggy tremia e ele estava febril. Matt abriu o botão e em seguida Foggy sentiu o zíper de sua calça sendo aberto. Matt trabalhou com destreza, enquanto tranquilizava Foggy traçando círculos em suas costas com a palma da mão, a outra ele enfiou dentro da calça cueca de Foggy. Era branca, de uma malha fina. Matt sorriu com esse pequeno detalhe. O pênis de Foggy mal se continha lá, esticando o tecido em busca de libertação. Matt se perguntou quantas vezes Foggy passou por tal situação aflitiva sozinho, com vergonha e medo de algo novo sem saber direito o que fazer.

“Estou com você. Fique tranquilo.” Matt sussurrou libertando o pau de Foggy. O membro balançou pesado antes de Matt fechar o punho nele. Foggy gemeu como se estivesse morrendo quando o ar frio do quarto tocou seu pau como se tivesse fazendo-lhe carinho.

Matt salivou um pouco ao catalogar o comprimento e espessura antes de começar a massageá-lo com movimentos lentos. Imagens sujas lhe passaram pela mente. Talvez piores do que o que Foggy imaginou fazer com ele.

Não era bem assim que Foggy imaginava que ia realizar sua fantasia com Matt. De fato, ele nem sonhava em realizar sua fantasia com Matt, dada as circunstâncias em que ambos se encontravam.

Ter Matt agarrado a si no chão do quarto onde ele estava acostumado a passar feriados com sua família desde a sua infância, com pessoas comendo e bebendo lá fora... Sua família podia pega-los no flagra a qualquer momento, e isso era um pouco vergonhoso de mais para um homem crescido. Mas era tão excitante que por um instante, Foggy pensou em pedir para foder Matt ali mesmo, em cima daquela cama de solteiro.

O coração de Foggy reverberava junto ao corpo de Matt e ele ouvia os gemidos que o homem mal conseguia conter, cortados entre fôlegos e respirações desesperadas. Ele realmente estava precisando daquilo.

Foggy ainda mantinha o rosto suado preso à clavícula de Matt. Mas ia descendo centímetro por centímetro como se ele quisesse se esconder em uma bola de vergonha. Esfregando a testa pelo peito de Matt enquanto gemia sem sentido ao passo que Matt bombeava seu pau usando o liquido pre sémen como lubrificante.

Matt se reservou o direto de ficar calado; ele não queria soar ansioso por isso, tampouco arrogante por estar fazendo isso. Ele sabia o quão sujo Foggy devia estar se sentindo, mas ele sabia também que ele estava com febre por estar reprimindo seus instintos naturais. O desejo estava o consumindo, o matando, e se não fosse por esse fato, ele não se sujeitaria a tal ato.

“Mais forte,mais.... mais rápido. Por favor.” Foggy pediu baixinho se encurvando, ainda tomado pela culpa.

Matt apertou e acelerou seus movimentos, tomando tempo para trabalhar na cabeça rosada do pau de Foggy. Ele circulou o polegar na fenda e Foggy não conseguiu conter um gemido alto depois rindo de si mesmo.

“Oh meu deus. Eu vou morrer se alguém tiver ouvindo isso.” Ele confessou.

“Não tem ninguém por perto, não se preocupe.” Matt o tranquilizou ainda bombeando ritmicamente. Foggy sentia os calos de Matt apertando suas veias e aquilo era simplesmente de mais para ele.

Foggy zombou. “Não se preocupe? Eu estou ganhando uma punheta de um cara noivo e a noiva dele está lá fora e toda minha família esta lá fora e você pede para eu não...ahhh”

Matt enfiou os dedos frios mais ao fundo e alcançou as bolas de Foggy e as acariciou sentindo o peso das mesmas. Logo em seguida ele apertou firme a base e todo o corpo de Foggy tremeu quando ele ofegou diversas vezes seguidas.

“Está bom pra você?” Matt perguntou suavemente na orelha de Foggy e ele gemeu em resposta. Demorou mais uns cinco segundos para ele ser capaz de ser verbal novamente.

“Cale a boca, por favor... Não... não fale comigo.” Foggy pediu e sentiu os movimentos de Matt parando bruscamente. Ele soluçou quando a vergonha começou a toma-lo por completo, mas antes disso acontecer, Matt emoldurou o rosto dele com as mãos e o levantou. Foggy apertou os olhos.

Matt afastou cabelos grudados por todo o rosto de Foggy. Tendo cuidado para pinçar alguns fios finos de cabelos dourados grudados nos lábios dele.

“Matt.” Foggy respirou abrindo os olhos quando sentiu os dedos de Matt em seus lábios e Matt avançou o beijando ferozmente.

Foggy respondeu ao beijo imediatamente e Matt o deitou no chão suavemente, sem quebrar o beijo.

Alguém lá fora deu uma gargalhada alta. Foggy não soube identificar quem e nem se importava mais.

Matt beijou a mandíbula de Foggy, sentindo a barba por fazer pinicando docemente seus lábios e mordeu um pouco ali.

“Maaaattyy. Ai meu deus ai meu deus ai meu deus.”

“Shhh.” Matt levou uma mão na boca de Foggy, tapando-a, e acelerou os movimentos quando sentiu o coração de Foggy bater desesperado.

Então Foggy gemeu um pouco alto de mais, rouco de mais, mas felizmente Matt abafou o som. Ele gozou em jatos por toda a mão de Matt escorrendo por sua própria virilha. Matt apertava o pau de Foggy como se quisesse tirar dele até a última gota de líquido leitoso.

“Ei.” Matt afastou mais cabelos da testa de Foggy, maravilhado por estar vendo o homem que ele amava suado, brilhando e gasto pela primeira vez. Mesmo que não fosse uma visão perfeita. Matt estava satisfeito por ter feito Foggy sentir um orgasmo completo de verdade apenas com o toque de sua mão. “Não precisa se sentir assim.” Matt o beijou na testa e Foggy virou o rosto.

“Sua noiva deve estar sentindo sua falta lá.” Foggy disse apenas para ver a reação de Matt, e para que Matt soubesse que apesar disse que eles acabaram de fazer, ele sabia que Matt ainda era comprometido.

Oh. Matt havia esquecido desse estratagema.

“Não se preocupe com ela.” Ele disse e se levantou. “Onde eu posso limpar?” Ele estendeu a palma da mão para Foggy e fez uma expressão de admiração com a quantidade de porra ali. Foggy estava metade lisonjeado metade mortificado.

“Tem um toalete no corredor, mas devido os últimos acontecimentos não acho viável ir até lá.” Foggy suspirou no chão.

Matt tirou uma foto mental da figura de Foggy com cabelos espalhados pelo chão ao redor de rua cabeça como uma aureola dourada, calças no meio das coxas, pênis mole descasando em pelos rasos e dão dourados que brilhavam como fios de ouro. Era casual e adorável. Matt se sentiu mal por ele.

“Não.” Matt concordou com meio sorriso.

“Tem uma mochila em cima da cama. Dentro dela, tem lenços de humedecidos.”

Antes de Foggy terminar a frase, ele ouviu Matt abrindo o zíper e puxando um pacote com os lenços. Ele limpou superficialmente sua mão e logo se abaixou para limpar o homem no chão.

Foggy observou Matt fazendo isso. Meticuloso como sempre.

Algo dentro de Foggy o dizia que Matt havia feito tudo isso apenas como... (trocadilhos a parte) uma mão amiga. Mas ver Matt ali, ajoelhado ao lado dele, como havia feito eras atrás parecia sensível e intimo.

Matt inclinou a cabeça, ouvindo as engrenagens na cabeça de Foggy.

“Por favor não se sinta culpado. Não estamos traindo ninguém.” Ele declarou.

Foggy queria entender o que isso significava e assim que abriu a boca, Matt lhe interrompeu.

“É aqui que você vai passar a noite?” Ele perguntou a Foggy e Foggy apenas balançou a cabeça observando Matt com desconfiança.

Matt terminou de ajuda-lo e o levantou colocando-o de volta na cadeira de rodas. Um sentimento fantasma de um passado querido atingiu o peito de Foggy e ele olhou o rosto terno de Matt fazendo isso.

Foggy queria se humilhar e pedir a Matt para ficar com ele naquele exato momento. Dizer a Matt que ele sabia, sabia que Matt o amava tanto quando ele amava Matt, mas que por algum motivo Matt não estava disposto a ficar com ele. Foggy queria dizer que agora que ele estava melhorando, Matt não teria com o que se preocupar e que ele entendia, ele entendia que a cidade precisava de Matt naquela máscara. E que ele ia aceitar Matt naquela máscara também, contanto que Matt o quisesse de volta. Ele queria dizer que Matt não precisava afasta-lo dele, com medo de alguma coisa, pois ele estava forte, e agora mais forte do que nunca. E eles se amavam. 

Ele guardou tudo aquilo para si. Matt havia feito sua escolha. E ele não ia se humilhar outra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou preparando um capitulo com algumas curiosidades, trilha sonora e gafes. Provavelmente será o ultimo. Não se preocupe, ainda esta um pouco longe. Estou escrevendo isso para minha meia dúzia de leitores que eu tanto amo.  
> Obrigada!


	41. Destemido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A culpa é sua.” Disse Foggy finalmente e olhou para o céu. Nesse lado da cidade, as estrelas eram muito mais brilhantes. É claro, não havia tanta poluição.
> 
> “Como?” Matt perguntou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Foggy, se deixando levar com aquele carinho em sua orelha.
> 
> “Você fez aquele pedido para que eu nunca te esquecesse. E foi o que aconteceu.” Ele se virou para Matt e Matt levantou o rosto e ambos estavam dividindo a mesma respiração. Foggy se arriscou e o beijou levemente, suavemente e depois se afastou.

O cheiro de sexo e de todo Foggy inundou os sentidos de Matt e ele quer; deseja tanto que mal consegue esconder o volume em suas próprias calças. Foggy, por outro lado, fingiu não notar.

“Eu não sei se vou conseguir encarar a senhorita Page depois... disso.” Foggy refletiu mais para si mesmo do que para Matt.

Ele ainda não tinha conseguido encarar Matt depois do que haviam feito.

“Você não tem que se sentir culpado. Não fizemos nada de mais.” Matt justificou pairando desajeitadamente ao lado de Foggy.

“O que fizemos foi indecente.” Foggy se lamentou.

Ele tomou todo o peso da culpa para si e não havia mágoa em cima de Matt em seu tom de voz. Matt sabia que um dos piores sentimentos era a culpa e Foggy sentia uma culpa constante por toda uma vida.

Foggy era tão bom que tomava para si o sentimento que deveria ser inteiramente de Matt. Ele era um homem justo que ia se sentir eternamente sujo por estar traindo uma pessoa que ele mal conhecia.

Talvez a melhor coisa no momento fosse deixa-lo sozinho por um instante.

Quando Matt saiu do quarto, já não ouvia mais aquele zumbido de quase uma multidão de pessoas. O que significava que metade delas havia partido para seus lares. O que significava...

“Onde está Karen?” Matt perguntou a Anna.

A mulher mais velha ainda servia uma quantidade menor de pessoas na sala de estar.

Candace estava com os olhos presos a um tabuleiro, esperando pacientemente a jogada de um homem mais velho.

“Ela saiu assim que falou com você.” Candace o informou distraidamente.

 _Falou comigo?_ Matt pensou _. Ah Karen._ Matt deve ter feito uma careta de espanto, pois Anna concluiu.

“Sim filho. Eu disse a ela para não se preocupar, pois iremos cuidar bem de você e te devolveremos às suas origens pela manhã.” Ela falou como se Matt fosse uma espécie de primo rico no meio de um monte de caipiras. E esse não era o problema aqui. Matt adorava os Nelsons. Ele só não esperava ter que passar a noite na mesma casa que Foggy.

“Mas eu...eu não posso passar a noite aqui.” Ele tentou explicar para Anna.

”Não se preocupe. Temos quartos o suficiente e eu até já separei roupas para você.” Anna disse enquanto partia para a cozinha e Matt a seguia, balbuciando incerto como uma criança sem elocução. Ele ia matar Karen e Foggy ia matar ele se o visse novamente.

Ele andou pela cozinha para fora da casa, e se apoiou no parapeito do deque e tirou o telefone celular do bolso. Imediatamente o aparelho zumbiu. Karen só podia ser uma bruxa.

“Posso saber onde você se meteu?” Matt perguntou como um pai preocupado e furioso sem qualquer cerimônia.

A voz de Karen saiu abafada e Matt ouviu ao fundo sons da estrada.

“Eu tive que cobrir uma matéria.” Havia um sorriso um tanto cínico na voz dela.

“Karen.” Matt bufou e passou a mão no cabelo violentamente. Ele ouviu passos atrás dele. A pessoa em questão parou antes de entrar no deque, respeitando o espaço pessoal de Matt.

“Bem, eu pensei que seria bom deixar você aproveitar a presença de pessoas normais.” Karen riu.

“Pensou errado, Karen.” Matt bufou novamente e depois percebendo a presença de Theo ele sussurrou “Conversamos sobre você tomar decisões por mim depois.”.

“Tchau meu amor.” Ela se despediu e a ligação se foi.

Matt se virou e lá estava Theo de braços cruzados o encarando. Sempre na defensiva. Matt o adorava.

“Problemas com sua noiva?” Theo perguntou. Ele parecia estar tentando levantar uma bandeira branca, mesmo que hesitantemente.

“Não, só que.” Matt suspirou. “Ela é um pouco imprudente às vezes.”

“Saquei.” Theo concordou e se recostou no parapeito ao lado de Matt, mas ainda de braços cruzados.

Assim como Foggy, ele abria a boca tão sutilmente quando hesitava em dizer algo. Então Matt resolveu arriscar.

“Já faz algum tempo que não nos falamos. Como... como você está?”

“Sim, algum tempo.” Ele concordou e descruzou os braços. “Estou bem. E você?”

“Estou bem também.” Matt refletiu.

Ele sentiu Theo o examinando.

“Ouvi dizer que você está recuperando a visão.”

“Sim.”

“Fico feliz por você.”

Não havia nenhum traço de fingimento na voz ou no coração de Theo. Nem mesmo a quantidade de álcool que ele ingeriu foi o motivo para ele estar ali. Ele queria se aproximar de Matt porque gostava dele como um irmão.

O coração de Matt apertou com isso.

“Eu--obrigado. De verdade.” Matt gaguejou segurando um gigantesco nó em sua garganta.

Theo deu um tapinha hesitante nas costas de Matt e voltou para dentro da casa onde sua namorada o esperava com duas cervejas nas mãos. Ela era sorridente e energizante, a pele morena e corada e tinha longos cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo. De alguma forma, Matt se lembrou de Elektra.

Matt ficou ali por mais alguns minutos captando sons da noite. Algumas pessoas estavam indo para suas casas e em questão de minutos, a casa estaria vazia.

Foggy ainda suspirava ocasionalmente dentro daquele quarto pequeno. Matt o queria tanto. Mas o que parecia ser tão correto para Matt, não passava de um ato obsceno para Foggy. Ele devia ter sabido melhor. Mas novamente ele se deixou levar por seu amor cego por aquele homem. Ele não devia... ele devia se afastar dele.

Duas batidas e Matt entrou sem avisar. Foggy estava deitado na cama, virado para a parede, mas ele sabia que era Matt quem estava entrando ali. Ele estava tendo uma ereção mais uma vez. Ele cheirava a cansaço e estresse também.

“O que você faz aqui?” A voz de Foggy saiu abafada quando ele resmungou.

Matt se sentou no final da cama, aos pés de Foggy. “Eu vim me desculpar.”

“Não foi culpa sua. Se eu dissesse não, nós pararíamos e você iria embora.” Foggy sussurrou.

Matt ficou em silêncio, sua mão segurando com firmeza o tornozelo de Foggy. Era algo reconfortante para os dois.

“Achei que você já tivesse ido embora.” Foggy disse depois de um tempo.

“Karen se foi e me deixou para trás.” Matt forçou um sorrisinho medroso.

Foggy começou a se virar na cama para encarar Matt. Foi um movimento tão rápido que fez com que a mão de Matt que estava aterrada a seu pé movesse bruscamente.

“Você contou pra ela?” Foggy perguntou assustado.

“Não. Ela já havia ido quando eu saí do quarto.” Matt rolou os olhos, uma memoria muscular de um velho tique que parecia nunca ir embora, mesmo agora que ele estava voltando a enxergar. “Eu vou ter que passar a noite aqui.” Matt deu aquele sorriso de merda.

Foggy continuou o encarando.

“Ajude-me a ficar sentado.” Ele pediu, firmando o corpo em seus cotovelos.

De alguma forma, Matt notou, Foggy alternava entre conseguir se virar sozinho e precisar de ajuda ao mesmo tempo. Ele tendia a ficar inseguro quanto a sua própria capacidade quando se sentia vulnerável.

Matt o segurou firme, o colocando em uma posição sentada na cama, ignorando como as calças de Foggy ainda estavam em um volume revelador.

Matt sentiu a corrente quente de ar que vinha do rosto corado e envergonhado de Foggy. O fluxo de sangue que bombeava incessantemente para o pênis dele, tornando-o dolorosamente excitado. Ele viu, ele viu, quando o homem baixou a cabeça e começou a respirar e inspirar pesadamente numa tentativa de se concentrar e de alguma forma, _desanimar_ seu membro duro e dolorido. Cabelos loiros e tão macios cobriam metade de seu rosto, deixando apenas um vislumbre de seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos semiabertos. Ele ficou daquele jeito, respirando e inspirando com os olhos fechados, ignorando a presença de Matt. E Matt se perguntou o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça de Foggy nesse momento, para que seu pênis voltasse ao seu estado de inércia. Ele estava começando a ter um controle razoável de seu próprio corpo, afinal. Impressionante.

Se Foggy ao menos tivesse os mesmos sentidos que Matt, ele saberia que Matt estava começando a ficar duro e com tanto desejo, que precisou se concentrar no mundo além do quarto para se _acalmar_ também.

“Matt.” Foggy disse depois de uns bons segundos. “O que esta acontecendo comigo?”

E Matt não esperava por isso.

“Eu disse que isso vai passar.” Matt o reconfortou.

“Não é somente isso.” Ele apontou com os olhos para sua virilha “A forma como eu estou melhor a cada dia simplesmente me assusta. Eu sei que eu deveria estar feliz... mas tem algo. Algo que simplesmente não se encaixa. Eu estou me sentindo melhor a cada dia, sendo que os médicos disseram que eu ia ficar cada vez pior até que...” Ele parou abruptamente apertando os olhos pela memória de seus pais chorando em uma das internações que ele sofreu. Uma das piores, quando ele fingiu não ouvir um medico dizendo para seu pai que ele devia estar preparado para o pior.

“Mas você devia ficar contente com isso.” Matt afirmou com pesar.

“Sim eu sei. Eu não sinto dores, nem aqueles apagões. Inferno, nem tenho mais pesadelos horríveis. Minha mente está funcionando bem e eu até consigo raciocinar tranquilamente e agora isso.” Ele enfatizou novamente para si.

Matt estava sem palavras. Foggy era incrivelmente inteligente. Ele percebia as coisas ao seu redor com uma simplicidade incrível e sem muito esforço. Matt devia ter previsto que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele estava começando a perceber que não havia nenhuma lógica em sua melhora repentina e milagrosa.

Felizmente Anna colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

“Está tudo bem aí?”

“Sim, mãe.” Foggy respondeu de volta.

“Matt, você poderia vir aqui um instante? Quero te mostrar onde você vai passar a noite.” Anna estendeu a mão e Matt a pegou como uma criança de quatro anos.

Ele sentiu o olhar de Foggy em cima dele e sentiu também o forte desejo de correr dali como um covarde.

Matt não voltou para o quarto de Foggy depois disso, ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer a Foggy. Parecia que quanto mais ele se aproximava de Foggy, mais distantes eles ficavam um do outro.

Ele observou de longe uma roda de pessoas conversando em um tom mais calmo do que quando chegou ao inicio da noite. As pilhas dos membros da família de Foggy estavam acabando e em breve, os que restavam na casa, iam dormir.

Anna havia o deixado no segundo andar da casa, em uma pequena sala com um sofá que ela cobriu e colocou um travesseiro. Era longe de Foggy. Talvez fosse pensando propositalmente para ser assim ou talvez fosse apenas coincidência. Ela lhe entregou alguns moletons dobrados.

“Não precisa.” Matt tentou dizer.

“São de Theo, acho que vocês são do mesmo tamanho.” Ela concluiu com um sorriso de mãe.

“Mas e quanto a Theo?” Não era como se ele tivesse a chance de Theo ter trago mais de uma muda de roupa de dormir Matt pensou.

“Ele esta com a namorada. Não acho que ele vai usar tanta roupa de qualquer maneira.” Ela deu um risinho e Matt corou. “Aqui faz muito frio à noite, não quero que você fique doente.” Ela saiu deixando Matt com uma pequena pilha de roupas macias cheirando a Theo em seus braços.

Matt ouviu Anna indo de quarto em quarto se certificando que estava tudo bem e limpo e arrumado. O ultimo casal já estava dentro de seu carro. Matt os ouviu gritando em despedida para Theo que estava agarrado a sua namorada. O novo casal parecia feliz.

Havia outro casal em um quarto, já adormecidos com uma pequena criança no meio da cama. E um homem mais velho caído em uma poltrona. O pescoço dele ia travar na manha seguinte. Matt conteve a vontade de ajustar o corpo do homem.

Matt desceu as escadas, ouvindo cada vez menos sons. A madeira embaixo de seus pés rangia fazendo-o lembrar de uma velha conversa que ele teve com Claire.

 _“sons de barco velho.”_ Ele disse a ela em seu apartamento.

Parecia ter acontecido há tantos anos. Foi assim que eles se conheceram e tentaram ser alguma coisa. Matt sempre se apaixonou fácil. E desapaixonava mais fácil ainda. Não de proposito ou por maldade desenfreada. Ele apenas sabia que estar junto a ele, junto de suas duas vidas, nunca era saudável para ninguém. Então ele afastava as pessoas dele. Empurrava o mais longe possível.

Com Foggy era diferente. Ele sempre voltava como um bumerangue. Ele era a parte de Matt que era real e sólida. Uma parte que fazia ele se lembrar que era possível ser bom a cada dia. Que Matt não era apenas um homem com um temperamento de demônio. Foggy era a luz que aquecia a existência de Matt. Uma luz que o aquecia mesmo a distancia. Foggy era um lembrete vivo que Matt merecia amar e ser amado.

Matt não o merecia. Foggy era bom e justo. Sentia-se culpado por ter traído Karen. E doeu em Matt sustentar essa mentira mais uma vez. Era para o bem de Foggy. Ele repetia para si. _Para o bem de Foggy_. Ele falou baixinho. Talvez assim Mephisto ouça e nos deixe em paz.

Matt traçou dedos pelas paredes sentindo o papel em relevo. Era brega com flores vermelhas e pontos amarelos e pretos. A família de Foggy o acolheu apesar de tudo e Matt se sentiu indigno de tanto.

Ele precisava reconfortar Foggy, mas a preço de que?

Não havia como voltar atrás e dizer que ele e Karen não estavam juntos. Que isso era apenas uma forma de afastar Foggy. De protegê-lo de Mephisto. Que a saúde e vida de Foggy estavam sendo trocadas por um acordo que Foggy nunca soube, nunca permitiu. Matt coçou a barba.

Havia um piano velho na sala e Matt sentou em frente a ele.

Ele estendeu as mãos e tocou uma canção.[ Era triste como ele se sentia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18wAj17pUlk).

Ele tocou, seus dedos tremiam e sua garganta apertava. Sujo. Matt se sentia sujo. Indigno de tudo.

“Isso foi lindo.” Anna disse emocionada. Desde quando ela estava ouvindo? Matt sorriu com o elogio. “Eu queria colocar meus meninos em aulas de piano. Eu sempre achei chique.” Ela sorriu. “Mas meus meninos sempre tiveram as cabeças duras como as bolas de boliche.” O sorriso de Matt se ampliou. “Acho que todo pai fica orgulhoso ao ver um filho tocando tão lindamente.” O sorriso de Matt desapareceu com isso.

“Meu pai nunca me viu tocar. Éramos muito pobres para esses tipos de coisas.” Matt a informou.

“Foggy me falou um pouco sobre seu pai.” Anna mudou de assunto para algo visivelmente menos desconfortável e se sentou num sofá em frente a Matt.

“Meu pai ele--ele se esforçava, mas a maioria das vezes tínhamos que escolher ou pagávamos o aluguel ou eu tinha algum calçado novo ou refeições com um pouco mais de proteína.” Matt refletiu encarando o piano e ouviu Anna engolindo pesadamente.

Matt se lembrou das vezes que sentiu o estômago de seu pai roncando enquanto ele lhe oferecia o pedaço maior de carne alegando que estava sem fome. Com esse conhecimento, Matt acabava deixando muitas sobras em seu prato antes de ir escovar os dentes para dormir. Ele não demorava muito a ouvir seu pai comendo do prato de Matt antes de lavar as louças. E o pequeno e magricelo menino cego ia dormir com o estômago reclamando também. A vida não foi nada carinhosa para aquela pequena família quebrada.

“Quando foi que você aprendeu a tocar, então.” Anna soava verdadeiramente interessada nisso.

“Aprendi no orfanato.” O que não era mentira. As outras crianças não queriam saber dele, ele estava sozinho a maior parte do dia. Então um belo dia Matt se sentou em frente ao órgão e percebeu que conseguia distinguir perfeitamente cada nota que havia sido tocada nas missas. Anos depois ele entendeu que conseguia tocar qualquer instrumento com precisão. Bastava ouvir com atenção por um instante.

“Sabe, esse piano está na nossa família há anos e ninguém nunca colocou as mãos nele assim como você.” Anna se levantou e passou os dedos nas teclas, fazendo um som grosseiro, porém sincero.

Matt percebeu que estava desafinado, mas não disse nada.

“Acho que ele merece alguém que lhe dê o devido valor.” Ela falou sonhadoramente e se afastou e Matt continuou tocando.

Ele ouviu o som de um pequeno motor girando no ritmo de rodas e as batidas calmas e constantes do coração de Foggy. Matt continuou concentrado tocando. Ele imaginou que um dia ele podia estar fazendo isso especialmente para Foggy.

“Por um momento eu pensei que a casa fosse assombrada pelo fantasma da opera. Eu não sabia dessa sua habilidade.” Foggy declarou e Matt sorriu um pouco.

“Não é uma informação tão relevante assim.” Matt deu de ombros ainda com os dedos tocando as teclas.

“Entendi. Eu tentei aprender uma vez, mas sou meio burro.” Foggy disse seriamente.

“Você é a pessoa mais esperta que já conheci.” Matt disse facilmente, ainda concentrado em terminar a canção.

Foggy se aproximou e Matt perdeu toda concentração e por fim, ele parou.

“Você pode passar a mão na lateral esquerda?” Foggy pediu com um sorriso em sua voz.

Embora levemente confuso, Matt correu os dedos pelo corpo amadeirado e brilhante do instrumento e encontrou um entalhe ali. **_FP_**

Duas pequenas letras.

“Eu fiz quando tinha oito anos.” Foggy disse orgulhosamente.

“Franklin Percy?” Matt perguntou.

“Não.” Foggy parecia um pouco ofendido. “Foggy property. É oficialmente meu. Mas é o nosso segredo certo?” Foggy lançou uma piscadela.

Ele estendeu o dedo dindinho e Matt entrelaçou com o seu.

“Prometo.” Matt sorriu como um adolescente. Ele queria se sentia como esse piano. Oficialmente de Foggy, mas nunca verdadeiramente de Foggy.

Como Foggy podia confiar nele até as coisas mais bobas e simples de sua vida enquanto Matt escondia-se o tempo todo, Matt nunca ia entender. Foggy era seu oposto, e ainda assim a sua metade.

“Onde você vai dormir?” Foggy perguntou.

“Lá em cima. Perto do quarto em que seu irmão está com a namorada.” Matt encolheu os ombros e sorriu.

“Uau. Boa sorte. Uma pena você não estar com seu abafador de ruídos.” Foggy sorriu. Matt sentia falta dessa troca de brincadeira entre eles.

Ele sentia a tensão enraizada em Foggy, mas mesmo assim ele estava lá, brincando e sorrindo para Matt como se nada o abalasse simplesmente por que ele sentiu que Matt estava tocando uma música triste porque estava triste. Assim era Foggy.

“Boa noite Matt.” Ele conduziu a cadeira em ré e virou-se logo em seguida. O som da vida de Foggy ficando cada vez mais distante em seus ouvidos. Os batimentos cardíacos fortes e saudáveis de Foggy significavam vida. Era o som favorito de Matt. Ouvir a vida de Foggy era o único momento que ele não se arrependia de ter ido atrás de Mephisto e que ele pensava, _todo sacrifício vai valer a pena_.

Foggy adorava o clima daquele lugar. O cheiro da casa antiga com moveis velhos, porém bem cuidados era como voltar a infância. O ar frio da noite entrava pela janela com um aroma de grama, terra e orvalho. Era perfeito para adormecer rapidamente.

“Ei, não grita.” Veio uma voz sussurrante de Matt na escuridão um pouco antes de Foggy abrir um olho e ver aquela silhueta. Seu primeiro impulso foi puxar uma respiração para soltar o mais alto berro. Matt, porém, imediatamente tapou a boca de Foggy com sua mão gelada.

“Shhh. Eu disse para você não gritar. Sou só eu.” Matt continuou sussurrando e tirou a mão da boca de Foggy lentamente.

“O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?” Foggy perguntou sussurrando.

“Eu não conseguia dormir.” Matt se sentou na cama. “Seu irmão não me deixou dormir.” Ele refletiu olhando para cima.

Foggy apertou os olhos e depois entendeu.

“Isso é constrangedor.” Ele estremeceu e sussurrou e Matt balançou a cabeça lentamente, concordando.

“Vamos lá fora?” Matt sussurrou depois de um tempo.

Foggy parou e pensou um instante. Era uma má ideia. Lá fora estava frio, devia passar das duas da madrugada. Mas Foggy nunca soube dizer não para Matt.

“Pega minha cadeira.” Ele pediu.

“Não precisa.” Matt o ergueu e Foggy revirou os olhos.

“Troglodita.” Foggy sussurrou no ouvido de Matt.

“Onde você pretende ir comigo assim?” Foggy continuou sussurrando. Ele viu uma pequena fumaça de ar frio sair de sua boca e da respiração de Matt uma vez que eles tinham atravessado a porta dos fundos da casa. “Não acho uma boa ideia...” Ele olhou ao redor. “Está muito frio aqui fora.”

“Não seja um reclamão.” Matt parou onde havia uma parede de um quarto de suprimentos e ferramentas onde crescia uma espécie de planta trepadeira. No chão, pequeninas flores azuis enfeitavam a grama timidamente. Elas cheiravam a capim apenas. Não deviam ser especiais nem nada. Mas era de alguma forma, a pintura mais linda que Matt já havia visto. E isso nada tinha a ver com ele poder ter um vislumbre do momento. Ele pousou Foggy carinhosamente, o apoiado na parede. Foggy, com cabelos levemente desgrenhados e olhos pequeninos de sono olhando para Matt parecia uma pintura vitoriana. Ele registrou o momento para si, como aquelas fotografias do baile, que ele ainda guardava no meio das páginas do seu livro de orações.

Matt se jogou ao lado de Foggy com um baque na grama e eles ficaram ali. O silêncio dizendo muito muito muito. E ele se deixou levar pelo cheiro de um Foggy quentinho e sonolento e um coração que parecia uma canção de ninar. Matt pousou a cabeça no ombro de Foggy e fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu o coração de Foggy saltar levemente e se acalmar logo em seguida, como ondas do mar.

Foggy respirou fundo e levou a mão na orelha de Matt. Dando puxões leves e ritmados na ponta macia e aveludada. Era relaxante.

“A culpa é sua.” Disse Foggy finalmente e olhou para o céu. Nesse lado da cidade, as estrelas eram muito mais brilhantes. É claro, não havia tanta poluição lá.

“Como?” Matt perguntou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Foggy, se deixando levar com aquele carinho em sua orelha.

“Você fez aquele pedido para que eu nunca te esquecesse. E foi o que aconteceu.” Ele se virou para Matt e Matt levantou o rosto e ambos estavam dividindo a mesma respiração. Foggy se arriscou e o beijou levemente, suavemente e depois se afastou.

Foggy não se arrependeu disso. Ele sabia que era o que Matt queria também.

Ele se lembrava do pedido de Matt. Foggy, que carregava sempre consigo aquela medalha e isso era mais do que um indicativo de que ele nunca ia deixar de amar Matt, não importava o que acontecesse entre os dois.

“Eu vou dar um jeito Foggy” Matt disse assim que Foggy se virou, encarando o céu. Foggy parecia sorrir, agradecendo a Greg por ter-lhe ensinado a se arriscar mais, a amar mais e viver mais intensamente.

“Um jeito em quê?” Ele perguntou, baixando a cabeça novamente. Ficando sério de repente.

 _Dar um jeito_. Passou pela cabeça dele que Matt ia terminar com Karen e embora ele odiasse ter alguém sofrendo por causa dele, dessa vez, ele não ia se importar. Essa era uma decisão de Matt e ele não ia se importar. 

Mal sabia ele que _dar um jeito_ nada tinha a ver com Karen.

“Melhor voltarmos antes que alguém dê nossa falta." Matt se mexeu e se levantou levando Foggy consigo.

Matt colocou Foggy na cama, mas não subiu, embora Theo já estivesse realmente adormecido com sua namorada. Ele ouviu Foggy adormecer rapidamente quando ficou em frente ao piano traçando os dedos naquele pequeno entalhe feito décadas atrás.

 _Propriedade de Foggy,_ ele sorriu para si com um plano em mente.

**Author's Note:**

> O titulo dessa historia é tirado da musica The Modern Leper do Frightened Rabbit.


End file.
